Le Voleur d'Âme
by Kiliwatch
Summary: Rejoignez James S. Potter et son groupe d'amis farceurs pour leur septième année à Poudlard ! Entre l'équipe de Quidditch, les révisions pour les ASPIC et les soirées à Serdaigle, trouveront-ils le temps de découvrir quels secrets cache le terrifiant concierge de l'école ? Passé les trois premiers chapitres, on parie que vous n'arriverez plus à vous arrêter de lire !
1. Moi, le Magicien

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis tout émue de vous présenter ma première fanfiction. Cela fait un bail (2009 exactement) (je vous laisse faire le calcul) que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. J'ai toujours repoussé l'échéance, je crois que j'avais peur… Donc cette fois, c'est décidé : je me lance !

L'histoire tient compte de l'intégralité des 7 tomes et explore des thèmes non abordés par JKR, avec un petit côté "néo-maradeurs", un brin de romance et une intrigue en Polar/Suspens. J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)

Bien sûr, les personnages et les lieux cités proviennent de l'univers de J.K. Rowling. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis, à mon grand regret, pas payée pour avoir inventé tout ça =(

* * *

C'était à la Une de tous les journaux, relayé sur toutes les émissions radio et passé au crible sur tous les plateaux télévisions. Jamais encore, de mémoire de Londonien, on n'avait connu d'épisode orageux aussi étrange. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il pleuvait par intermittence, avec une accalmie parfois d'une heure, parfois d'une seule minute. Il y avait désormais des annonces météo tous les quarts d'heure et les habitants réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de sortir, de peur de se retrouver piégé sous le prochain déluge.

Les experts ne comprenaient pas comment d'énormes Cumulonimbus pouvaient se former aussi rapidement avant de disparaître tout aussi soudainement. S'ils s'accordaient à dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième conséquence au réchauffement climatique, les météorologues reconnaissaient volontiers que, fort curieusement, cette perturbation ne s'étendait pas au-delà du _London Inner Ring Road_ , délimitant le centre de la capitale. On aurait pu tout aussi bien croire que quelqu'un avait trafiqué le ciel pour le faire pleuvoir à sa guise.

C'était devenu un vaste sujet de plaisanterie qui avait agrémenté les dîners et diverti les touristes, mais peu à peu, l'amusement s'était transformé en lassitude. Des torrents d'eau sale dégoulinaient à présent dans les rigoles jusqu'aux égouts et d'immenses flaques apparaissaient partout où la chaussée comportait un trou, plongeant la ville dans un arrière-goût de béton mouillé.

Deux adolescents se tenaient sous le porche d'un supermarché afin d'échapper à la vingt-septième averse de la journée. Le premier était plutôt maigre, le dos voûté et les épaules tombantes. Ses cheveux humides, portés à mi-longueur, gouttaient devant ses yeux et il les épongea d'un revers de manche, également trempé. Le second, à la peau mate, était taillé en V avec d'imposantes clavicules, un bassin étroit et de longues jambes qui lui donnaient de fausses allures de nageur olympique.

— Un temps idéal pour le dernier jour des vacances, ironisa le métis qui répondait au nom de Samuel Jenkins.

L'autre secoua machinalement la tête, le regard perdu devant le spectacle médiocre que lui offraient les allées et venues des voitures sur le parking du supermarché. Les pneus d'un monospace crissèrent contre une flaque d'eau près d'eux et ils reculèrent aussitôt pour échapper aux éclaboussures.

— Tu as travaillé chez le père d'Oliver aujourd'hui ? reprit Samuel.

— Non, il m'a justement laissé mon dernier jour.

Samuel rejeta son dos trempé contre la façade du magasin. Mr. Jenkins était agent de piste à Heathrow. Il travaillait de nuit et ne rentrait qu'au petit jour. Son autorité parentale se limitait à la seule consigne de ne pas le réveiller dans la journée, juste avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Toute la maison devait alors vivre dans le silence, marchant à pas de loup et sans jamais prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre. En tant qu'aîné, Samuel devait veiller sur ses trois frères et sœurs ainsi que sur sa mère, atteinte de sclérose en plaques. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'absenter, inventant chaque fois une nouvelle excuse pour s'éclipser de la bande mais il ne trompait personne. Tous comprenaient alors que Mrs. Jenkins avait fait une rechute.

Samuel ne s'était jamais plaint. En réalité, il n'en parlait pas, désireux de préserver son incroyable dignité. Il avait les épaules suffisamment larges ainsi que le don de toujours se sortir de situations avec panache. C'était d'ailleurs ce que les gens appréciaient chez lui : son tact inimitable. Au sein d'un groupe, il était souvent le leader, celui auquel on faisait appel pour gérer les tensions. En plus de son autorité naturelle, Samuel avait l'habitude de porter toujours le même sweat à capuche orange, où il était écrit en majuscules : « RESPECT », hérité d'une blague entre amis.

De son côté, William Allen avait passé l'été à transporter des palettes d'un camion de livraison à la chambre froide d'une charcuterie tenue par le père d'un ami. C'était un travail épuisant et il en avait gagné quelques problèmes de dos. Mais peu lui importait, il avait récolté une coquette somme en y travaillant durant tous les mois de juillet et août.

La jeunesse de Londres à laquelle ils appartenaient n'était pas riche mais pas misérable non plus. Ils habitaient à une rue l'un de l'autre, dans un quartier où les façades rectilignes des _Council Houses_ s'alignaient de part et d'autre de la chaussée. Les loyers étaient excessivement élevés pour des logements aussi petits et défraîchis. Mais c'était, disait-on, le prix à payer pour habiter Londres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'impatienta William.

— Tu connais Twist, il a encore dû lui arriver quelque chose...

— On aurait mieux fait d'y aller nous-même.

Une plaisanterie qui remontait à leur enfance, consistait à appeler Oliver Thomson, Twist, car il était d'une maladresse et d'une malchance peu commune. Oliver était cependant d'une grande générosité et c'était grâce à lui que William avait dégoté un job d'été dans la boucherie de son père.

William fourra ses mains dans les poches de son anorak puis il poussa un long soupir. Le temps passa paresseusement, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à faire sécher leurs vêtements. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les portes automatiques du supermarché s'ouvrirent sur deux silhouettes.

Oliver Thomson était un garçon épais, au le visage rond, accentué par une barbe qui lui recouvrait toute la mâchoire. Étriqué dans un T-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock, censé lui donner des airs de durs, il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court d'avoir porté deux packs de bières.

A ses côtés, une fillette se dandinait dans une paire de chaussures aux semelles noires, si haut perchée qu'on aurait dit un girafon apprenant à se maintenir sur ses grandes pattes.

— Tu en as mis du temps, le gronda Sam.

— C'est lourd, tu sais ! riposta Oliver en posant les cartons à terre afin de reprendre son souffle. Je vous présente Pry. Elle était trop jeune pour s'acheter des cigarettes alors elle m'a demandé de lui… et puis je lui ai dit qu'on faisait une soirée, alors…

Il leur adressa un regard interrogateur auquel Samuel et William n'eurent d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Sam prit ensuite un pack sous le bras et William se pencha pour attraper le second quand Oliver l'interrompit.

— Je peux porter ça, tu sais ! Deux c'était lourd, mais un ça me va !

William lui adressa un bref regard avant de dévisager la fille qui lui faisait visiblement perdre la tête. Il émanait d'elle quelque chose de frêle et d'enfantin malgré tous les artifices derrières lesquels elle voulait se cacher. Elle devait être âgée d'à peine quatorze ans, devina-t-il, à travers les couches de maquillage qui rendaient son teint plus bronzé, son nez plus fin et ses joues plus roses. Ses yeux étaient cendrés et ses lèvres laquées d'une teinte sombre. Se sentant soudainement observée, elle le dévisagea à son tour. Son regard était d'une telle intensité que William détourna aussitôt la tête.

Ils quittèrent l'abri du supermarché pour s'enfoncer dans la banlieue de Londres. Sam et William marchaient devant, laissant Oliver et Pry s'essouffler derrière eux. Il y avait dans l'air un parfum nostalgique de fin d'été, qui venait peut-être du temps maussade. Ils avaient passé les deux derniers mois ensemble, vivant en bande et traînant le plus tard possible. Inscrits dans différentes écoles à travers l'Angleterre, les vacances d'été étaient le seul moment où ils pouvaient se retrouver. Le mois d'août touchait cependant à sa fin. Et alors que chacun évitait d'en parler, c'était dans ces silences que leurs pensées les guidaient inévitablement vers cette fâcheuse idée.

— On est encore loin ? demanda Oliver entre deux souffles.

— On arrive.

— Donne-moi ton pack, intima William en se retournant vers lui.

— Non, non ! Je commençais juste à avoir froid, c'est tout.

Accablé par le comportement de son camarade, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa dans son élan.

— Ouais, grogna Samuel en décrochant. On arrive. Ils sont avec moi. Twist a ramené une fille... oui, une fille. Hem… je crois que…

Un grand fracas les fit tous se retourner vers Oliver. Il venait de lâcher son pack dans une rigole pleine d'eau boueuse.

— C'est bon, je m'en occupe, le coupa William en ramassant avec précaution le carton imbibé tandis qu'Oliver se répandait en excuses.

— Non… je ne sais pas… on aura qu'à commander des pizzas, poursuivit Samuel au téléphone. Will ? Tu crois que tu as quelque chose à manger chez toi ?

— Je vais voir ce que j'ai…

— Arrête ! s'exclama Samuel au téléphone. C'est impossible qu'on ait fini le paquet ! Je me souviens plus trop… mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas moi…

— On se rejoint là-bas.

— Mais moi non plus ! Comment ? fit Samuel en lâchant enfin son téléphone. Oui, oui. À tout à l'heure.

William les salua au croisement de Methley Street. La lumière passant à travers la porte du numéro 45, ainsi que les deux voitures garées devant l'entrée lui confirmèrent que ses parents étaient de retour du travail. Il s'arrêta devant la porte noire, calant le pack de bière à l'odeur de chien mouillé contre ses côtes pour fouiller ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs. D'ici, il pouvait entendre la télévision débiter son flot d'informations.

— C'est moi, annonça-t-il en rentrant.

— C'est toi chéri ? fit sa mère depuis la cuisine.

— Ouais ! répondit-il aussi fort.

Il posa le carton mouillé dans un coin de l'entrée, jeta son anorak et ses chaussures près d'un radiateur puis avança jusqu'à la cuisine au bout du couloir. Sa mère était occupée à mettre la table, surveillant sa casserole du coin de l'œil.

Mrs. Janette Allen était une femme de petite taille, dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une minuscule queue de cheval qui laissait dépasser quelques mèches. Elle portait encore son pantalon de sport et un T-shirt sans manche qui laissait voir d'impressionnants biceps sur ses petits bras. Elle était professeur de fitness et venait manifestement tout juste de rentrer de son gymnase.

— Oh chéri ! Tu es tout trempé ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver. Quelle idée d'aller traîner dehors avec toute cette pluie ! Donne-moi ça, tu vas attraper froid, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant retirer son vêtement.

William se laissa faire, levant les bras pour l'aider à retirer son T-Shirt. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir sa mère au petit soin pour lui, comme elle l'était avec son mari. Elle quitta la cuisine, le temps de mettre son T-shirt humide avec le reste du linge sale dans la machine. William commença d'ouvrir tous les placards, prit d'une soudaine fringale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Si tu as faim, attends un peu, le repas est bientôt prêt, déclara Janette en refermant toutes les portes derrière lui.

Il se pencha vers la casserole où mijotaient des haricots verts puis il tira une grimace peu inspirée.

— Non, je ne mange pas ici ce soir. Je vais chez Toby mais on n'a rien pour dîner… T'as pas des pizzas ou quelque chose dans le genre ? interrogea-t-il, en plongeant la main dans un paquet de _Capt'n Crunch_ qu'il venait de dénicher.

Janette remua le repas à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute entre ses dernières courses et ce qu'elle avait déjà cuisiné, puis elle finit par se diriger vers la réserve. Entendant la télévision allumée, William rejoignit son père au salon. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur un canapé face à l'écran.

Allen était installé dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, concentré sur les grilles de sudoku de son magazine. Il portait ses vêtements décontractés, signifiant qu'il était revenu plus tôt du travail. Les traits de son visage laissaient penser qu'il avait dû être bel homme dans sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux bruns taillés dans une coupe impeccable et une barbe saillante prouvaient le soin qu'il accordait encore à son apparence. Il fumait nonchalamment, le dos enfoncé dans son fauteuil et les pieds croisés sur la table basse du salon.

— Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il à son père sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

— Oh… tu sais… la même chose qu'hier, marmonna celui-ci en dépliant son magazine jusqu'aux solutions. Demain à quelle heure je dois t'amener déjà ? questionna-t-il.

William qui enfournait ses céréales tout en regardant la télévision, manqua sa dernière poignée de _Capt'n Crunch_ et les renversa partout sur le canapé. Il jeta aussitôt un œil à son père, craignant de se faire disputer mais celui-ci était trop concentré sur ses sudokus pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Discrètement, William ramassa un à un les céréales égarées avant de les dévorer à leur tour. Il se redressa en position assise puis se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son père :

— Il faudrait que j'y sois au moins dix minutes en avance. Donc… on devrait partir à dix heures et demie, si ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-il devant son visage impassible.

Christopher expira sa fumée puis inspira à nouveau, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

— Je vais essayer. Mais dès que j'arrive, menaça-t-il du bout de sa cigarette, tu as intérêt à être prêt.

— Ouais, ouais, grogna William en reprenant une poignée de _Capt'n Crunch_.

— J'ai deux pizzas et un sachet de chips, ça te va ? annonça Janette en les rejoignant.

Le visage de sa mère changea soudainement d'expression lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari.

— Chris ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur !

— Oui et comme tu le vois, ça n'a rien changé, bougonna-t-il avec arrogance.

— Je te préviens tu…

— C'est bon, ça ira, les interrompit William en quittant le canapé. On ne sera pas plus d'une dizaine de toute façon.

Il s'empara du carton encore glacé d'une pizza dont l'emballage certifiait une croûte « extra-moelleuse ».

— Tiens, voilà un T-shirt propre, fit Janette en lui tendant un vêtement fraîchement repassé. Tu rentres à quelle heure ? Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain, hein ?

— T'inquiète, je serais de retour avant minuit, assura-t-il en emportant les pizzas sous son coude.

Il essaya d'attraper le pack de bière, mais il était déjà trop chargé. Janette insista alors pour lui donner un sac de courses aux motifs fleuris qui, bien qu'il eût l'air ridicule en le portant, se révéla fort pratique. Elle l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

— Je ne pourrai pas te dire au revoir demain matin. Mrs. Aucott a réservé une séance intensive de deux heures et donc…

William observa l'air attristé de sa mère avant de comprendre qu'elle ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection. Il lâcha son sac pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne la dépassait que d'une tête. Elle contracta ses petits biceps pour le serrer encore plus fort. William se sentit ridicule en remarquant qu'elle était plus musclée que lui. Elle le relâcha soudainement.

— Tu seras sage, d'accord ? Tu sais, Will, ton père et moi, on a fait ce que l'on a pu, parce que ce n'était pas notre truc les études. Mais je sais que tu peux aller loin si tu t'en donnes les moyens. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour y arriver : tu es intelligent et beau garçon.

Elle caressa ses cheveux encore humides d'un geste tendre avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en guise d'adieu. Ce fut le cœur plus léger que William retourna à la fraîcheur du soir, prenant la direction de Doddington Grove, où habitait Toby Schepper.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées. Les rues étaient calmes ce soir, comme fatiguées par la pluie qui s'était abattue sans retenue. Il entendait parfois le moteur d'une voiture s'avancer puis tourner à l'angle mais rien ne semblait vouloir interrompre la quiétude nocturne.

Le son étouffé de quelques basses lui parvint et **,** relevant les yeux, William vit qu'il était bientôt arrivé. Toby Schepper habitait une coquette maison blanche, en face d'une rangée d'immeubles en pierre brune dont la construction avait causé une telle polémique à l'époque. C'était toujours avec mélancolie qu'il observait la façade sombre qui s'élevait désormais à la place d'un ancien terrain vague, où ils avaient appris jouer au foot. Un simple bout de terrain qui leur servait de repère, de refuge, un endroit où aller lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Quelques années plus tôt, ils auraient tous été prêt à sortir les poings pour le défendre contre une autre bande. Ils parcouraient le quartier sur leur vélo, sans casque, tel des princes surveillant leur domaine. Ces rues étaient à la fois tout ce qu'ils avaient et tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par Samuel et un autre garçon qui déposèrent sur le trottoir un nombre indécent de sacs poubelle.

— Hey Will ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose à manger ? Toby a commencé de piquer une crise, nous accusant d'avoir dévalisé son frigo !

— Ma mère m'a donné des pizzas. Tout le monde est à l'intérieur ?

— Ouais… ils se passionnent pour un tour de magie que Twist leur a montré. Ils essayent de découvrir comment il fait.

William pénétra dans le grand salon de Mrs. et Mr. Schepper qui, à en juger par le désordre ambiant, devaient s'être absentés depuis plusieurs jours. Des emballages de fast-food traînaient partout, une pile de vêtements sales s'amoncelait devant une porte qui devait mener à l'arrière cuisine et des cacahuètes écrasées jonchaient le tapis, témoignant d'une bataille féroce. Ils étaient tous affalés dans des fauteuils autour d'Oliver Thomson qui battait les cartes.

— C'est un six de cœur.

— Encore ?!

— Comment tu fais pour deviner ?

— J'ai des pouvoirs magiques.

— Arrêtes ! Sérieusement !

— Sérieusement, je suis un sorcier.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! Et moi j'ai épousé Kate Middleton !

— Hey Will ! Tu as ramené à manger ? questionna Toby par-dessus les autres.

C'était un garçon au visage carré, marqué par d'épais sourcils blonds au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Il avait un coquard à l'œil droit et un énorme coton à la place du nez. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Toby avait toujours été un peu casse-cou.

Celui-ci était capable de faire n'importe quoi du moment que c'était dangereux. Son goût du risque lui avait pourtant valu de graves problèmes dont un genou déformé depuis ses huit ans alors qu'il apprenait à faire du roller, un traumatisme crânien qui avait mis fin à ses vacances de ski dans les Alpes, un bras entaillé lorsqu'il travaillait au rayon _do-it-yourself_ du _Robert Dyas_ du coin ainsi que plusieurs autres cicatrices dont il s'amusait toujours à raconter comment elles étaient arrivées là.

— J'ai des pizzas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'enquit immédiatement William en désignant du menton son énorme pansement au nez.

— Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté ? Tu sais que je travaille pour le _Wimbledon Common Golf Club_ cet été ? Eh bien, y'a deux jours de cela, j'étais en train d'apprendre à un groupe de débutants comment faire un swing. Je passe voir comment ils se débrouillent et là, je vois un gamin qui se tient complètement de travers, pas du tout équilibré dans sa posture donc je lui replace ses pieds bien parallèles à son axe de tir et au moment où je me relève, il me donne un coup avec son club ! Eh bah… il n'avait peut-être pas le positionnement, mais il avait la force, ce petit !

— Et ça te fait rire de t'être fait amocher par un gosse ? railla William.

Toby haussa les épaules.

— Sa mère m'a donné un pourboire de cinquante pounds pour s'excuser.

William déposa le sac de courses dans la cuisine. Il n'avait plus très faim maintenant qu'il s'était empiffré de _Capt'n Crunch_. Une pile de vaisselle sale croulait dans l'évier d'où on avait laissé l'eau couler et il sentit l'odeur piquante d'un plat en décomposition quelque part dans la pièce.

Les parents de Toby travaillaient dans l'automobile et ils partaient souvent pour affaires à l'étranger. Toby profitait de ces moments pour y inviter un maximum de ses amis et rendre tous ensemble sa maison la plus sale possible. Heureusement pour lui, il avait jusqu'alors toujours réussi à tout nettoyer avant leur retour. C'était à se demander s'il ne cachait pas un génie, quelque part dans une lanterne.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit de semelles couiner, lui indiquant qu'Oliver Thomson l'avait suivi.

— Tu as déjà fini de jouer aux apprentis sorciers ? se moqua William.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les tours de magie. Mais tu devrais, les filles adorent ça.

William hocha de la tête, retenant une réplique piquante. Oliver devenait si agaçant lorsqu'il se donnait de grands airs. Il était cependant trop susceptible pour lui faire remarquer.

— Tu fais à manger ? s'enquit Oliver.

— Non, répondit William en se sentant insulté.

— Laisse-moi faire, Pry a faim, expliqua-t-il.

William l'observa sortir la pizza congelée de son emballage et la mettre au four.

— Pry, prononça-t-il avec dédain. Si elle a faim, pourquoi elle ne cuisine pas elle-même ?

— Peut-être parce que tu es macho et moi non ?

— Une fille dans un supermarché te demande d'acheter des cigarettes à sa place et toi, tu l'invites ici ? Elle a quel âge ? A peine douze ans ?

— On s'en fiche, cassa Oliver. Elle est cool. On a bien discuté, elle aussi est fan des _Pushy Parrot_.

Oliver désigna son T-shirt noir où était imprimé un perroquet portant une crête iroquoise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

— Oh, eh bien, je ne sais pas, fit William en mimant une réflexion. Tu aurais pu lui dire « non » ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire « non » ? À une fille comme ça ?

— Pourquoi elle est venue te parler à ton avis ? Elle se sert de toi. Tu lui achètes des cigarettes, tu l'invites à une soirée, mais tu verras, quand elle n'aura plus besoin de toi !

— Tu sais ce que je crois ? s'énerva Oliver.

— Vas-y !

— Je crois que tu es jaloux parce que j'ai trouvé une fille canon !

— N'imp…

— Tu crois que quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas avoir de copine comme Pry ! cracha Oliver. Et que c'est toi qui devrais l'avoir !

William le dévisagea en silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il était blessé que son ami ait cette vision de lui mais il était encore plus énervé par son aveuglement. C'était pourtant d'une telle évidence. Les filles savaient parfaitement jouer à ce genre de jeux. Elles n'aimaient qu'être désirées. Jamais rien sérieux, mais à l'inverse, dès que le garçon en question leur échappait, elles revenaient aussitôt à coup de regards de braise et de larmes aux yeux. Il aurait voulu expliquer tout cela à Oliver mais William savait déjà qu'il était déjà trop épris pour oser aller contre Pry. Il poussa un soupir, maudissant le sexe féminin dans son ensemble.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ça sent le brûlé mais ça ne vient pas des pizzas, plaisanta Samuel en entrant.

— Will est jaloux que je sorte avec Pry.

— Je ne…, commença-t-il.

— Mais tu ne sors _pas_ avec Pry, Oliver, corrigea Samuel.

— Peut-être, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Samuel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se hissa sur un comptoir face au four et croqua dans un morceau de pain rassis qu'il trouva. Il agissait souvent comme s'il avait connaissance de tous les secrets de la vie et que plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Comme s'il venait d'un monde où toutes ces préoccupations n'avaient plus aucun sens.

— Et moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin retenu la leçon, soupira-t-il.

William ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'une bière mais il était vide à l'exception d'un pot de moutarde et d'un jus de fruit à moitié entamé. Ignorant le discours que Samuel tenait à Oliver, il éventra un des packs de bière qu'ils avaient ramenés pour les mettre au frais. Puis il retourna au salon se servir quelque chose de plus fort.

Le groupe d'amis se tenait toujours affalé dans les fauteuils. Une grande lampe à pied ayant perdu son abat-jour éclairait le salon d'une lumière criarde. Toby pianotait de temps à autre sur son portable pour changer de musique. Des rires éclatèrent çà et là, le paquet de chips passa de mains en mains et bientôt la sonnerie du four retentit, leur indiquant que les pizzas étaient prêtes. Samuel prit place à ses côtés pour lui exposer son avis sur les tubes à la mode et les résultats des derniers matches de rugby. William l'écouta de moins en moins attentivement au fur et à mesure que l'alcool lui montait aux joues.

Pry et Oliver se tenaient tous les deux dans un fauteuil à l'écart. Elle buvait sa boisson du bout des lèvres, confortablement installée, tandis qu'Oliver serré sur un coin d'accoudoir, tapait le rythme de la musique sur ses genoux. Il disait vrai. Elle était belle. Pas de cette beauté innocente, naturelle, presque sans le savoir. Elle irradiait autour d'elle tel un halo qui l'empêchait à tout jamais de passer inaperçue. Elle entrait dans une pièce et l'air crépitait autour, forçant chacun à relever les yeux vers elle. Plus il la dévisageait et plus il devenait difficile de détacher les yeux. Il fallut que Samuel lui envoie une violente bourrade dans le dos pour qu'il revienne enfin au jeu d'alcool qu'entamaient ses camarades.

— A ton tour, Will ! lui indiqua-t-il.

Il souleva au hasard une des cartes disposées sur la table et tomba sur le cinq de pique. Relevant la tête vers ses camarades pour savoir ce que cela signifiait, il sentit que leurs sourires ne présageaient rien de bon.

— Cinq, tu trinques, déclara Toby d'un ton moqueur.

Il était près de minuit lorsque le jeu se termina. William, se sentant soudainement brûlant, décida de sortir avec Samuel. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par leurs camarades qui, tous plus saouls les uns que les autres, avaient définitivement besoin de prendre l'air.

Toby s'amusa à shooter dans les poubelles, aidé par Oliver qui jouait bizarrement les m'as-tu-vu. Puis ils eurent la brillante idée de faire un concours de lancer de poubelles, ce qu'ils regrettèrent très vite lorsque l'une d'entre elle heurta la voiture de Mr. Plowman qui se mit à sonner bruyamment.

Ils coururent tous se cacher chez Toby, refermant la porte à clef et éteignant toutes les lumières. William ne fut pas assez rapide. Il tituba vainement jusqu'à la porte, suppliant ses amis d'ouvrir, avant de voir s'allumer les lumières de la maison voisine. On l'attrapa par la main, le tirant derrière la haie du jardin.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Chut !

— Sam, je n'ai pas…

— C'est moi, fit une voix plus aiguë que ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'est Pry.

Il retira violemment son bras, manquant de lui donner un coup.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Tais-toi !

— Je me tairais… tu…

Il perdit ses mots au moment où une lumière éclaira subitement la rue, manquant de les démasquer. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'ombre que leur offrait la haie derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés. Ils patientèrent, immobiles, craignant que le moindre de leur mouvement ne les trahissent. Ils se fixèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, s'intimant l'un l'autre de se taire. La lumière réapparut aux fenêtres de la maison de Toby et ils entendirent quelques éclats de voix. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, tout semblait secondaire.

Elle était belle. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle lui brûlait la rétine. Elle battit deux fois des cils, ce qui fit scintiller ses paupières cendrées. Son regard était d'une intensité si dévorante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle poussa une longue expiration, laissant ses lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle avait peine à respirer. Elle sentait un de ces alcools pour fille bien trop sucré et William prit alors conscience de leur proximité.

Un incendie naquit dans le creux de ses poumons avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le feu lui rongea les entrailles, remontant jusqu'à ses joues qui rougirent si fort qu'il sentit tous les pores de sa peau s'étirer sous la chaleur. Il lâcha à son tour une longue expiration. Happé par un désir grandissant, comme ensorcelé devant tant de charmes, il caressa du bout du nez le beau visage de Pry, à la recherche de son contact. Ce fut une terrible erreur. À peine l'eût-il frôlé qu'il sentit son corps s'électriser. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, dans une tentative désespérée pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même. C'était un supplice, songea-t-il. C'était trop tard. Elle l'avait eu, comme elle avait eu Oliver. Son cœur tambourina violemment dans sa poitrine, il pouvait presque entendre le sang pomper contre ses tempes. S'en était trop.

Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde de plus, William fondit sur ses lèvres, avalant son rouge à lèvres au goût pâteux. L'incendie déclaré au creux de ses poumons le consuma définitivement lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui rendre son baiser. Dans leur équilibre précaire, ils titubèrent avant de s'écraser contre la haie. Les branches de Thuya leurs fouettèrent le visage, s'accrochèrent dans leurs cheveux, les chatouillant derrière l'oreille et imprégnant tous leurs vêtements d'une forte odeur de résine. Il avait perdu toute notion au moment où il entendit son nom, comme une voix lointaine, venue d'un autre monde.

— Will.

Le grand métis lui adressa un regard dur auquel il ne comprit pas grand-chose. Puis il aperçut, juste derrière-lui, le visage profondément choqué d'Oliver Thomson.

— Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer chez lui, déclara Samuel Jenkins.

Pry quitta la cour de sa démarche de girafe, perchée sur ses grandes échasses. Encore alcoolisé, William mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que Samuel venait de dire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, comme il venait justement de lui demander, Sam l'empoigna violemment par le col de son T-shirt.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Oliver n'avait peut-être aucune chance, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

— Je… je ne sais pas… a… arrête de me secouer comme ça !

Samuel le lâcha tout aussi brutalement.

— Je ne voulais pas… pas vraiment… où est Oliver ? Il faut que je lui dise…

— Il est déjà reparti.

— Tu sais, c'est pas moi qui…

— J'en ai rien à faire, Will.

— Toby m'a vraiment trop fait boire avec son jeu idiot !

— Je pense que tu devrais rentrer, le voisin menace d'appeler la police.

— Je… je… j'y vais.

Il reprit le chemin inverse, un peu moins rapidement que la première fois. Ses pieds le conduisirent machinalement, sans qu'il eût à y penser. Il était bien trop occupé à se passer la scène, essayant de se trouver des excuses, se demandant qui avait embrassé l'autre. Il espérait qu'Oliver ne soit pas trop rancunier.

Une fois chez lui, il remarqua que de la lumière filait encore à travers la porte d'entrée. Il se déchaussa en silence, accrochant maladroitement son anorak au porte-manteau. Il trébucha, sans trop comprendre pourquoi et dans un réflexe, s'accrocha au porte-manteau. Il l'entraîna finalement dans sa chute et tous deux tombèrent dans un raffut qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son père.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il en le voyant à terre, empêtré dans les manteaux en fourrure de Janette.

— C'est rien… je suis tombé… rien de grave ! J'vais bien ! assura William en essayant de se redresser.

— Tu es complètement saoul.

William se figea. Le visage de son père avait cet air impassible qui était presque aussi effrayant que lorsqu'il était en colère. Il s'attendit à ce que, la minute qui suive, celui-ci se mette à crier. Il attendit que vienne le sermon, le discours moralisateur, la punition. Mais rien ne vint. Ils restèrent un moment à se demander ce que l'autre allait faire.

— Va te coucher avant que ta pauvre mère ne te voie dans cet état, lâcha-t-il et William s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

Il grimpa les escaliers sans se faire prier, trop effrayé à l'idée que son père change d'avis. Il espérait qu'il ne reparlerait plus jamais de cet incident. Le goût pâteux du rouge à lèvres de Pry lui irrita la langue et il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de la main. Une tâche de couleur sombre lui indiqua qu'il devait encore en avoir plein les lèvres. Son sang se glaça à l'idée que son père l'ait remarqué. Il regagna sa chambre encore plus honteux de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été pour Oliver.

La pièce semblait sortir d'un documentaire sur les séismes. Là où le sol n'était pas couvert de vêtements ou de livres, on en voyait la vieille moquette _Clifford le gros chien rouge_. Sur les murs, brillait un poster géant des étoiles du ciel. Juste à côté de son lit, une autre affiche représentait les souterrains de la pyramide de Khéops. La lampe sur sa table de chevet, était constituée d'un globe terrestre qui projetait les contours de l'Afrique lorsqu'il l'allumait.

L'espace était occupé de gros meubles en bois vernis dont les tiroirs ouverts dévoilaient quelques sachets de bonbons parmi des tas de vêtements pliés. Seule une malle dans le coin de sa chambre restait désespérément vide. Il la regarda d'un air abattu, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dans son lit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, voulant profiter au maximum de ses camarades avant de reprendre les cours, comme la plupart des adolescents de son âge.

Car en effet, William Allen était à peu de choses près, un adolescent comme les autres. Excepté qu'il prenait son train voie 9 ¾ pour aller étudier la magie dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Là-bas l'attendait une place sur les bancs de la Grande-Salle, un lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ainsi qu'un diplôme de fin d'étude. Élève de 7ème année, il hésitait encore sur son choix d'orientation, mais il était doué.

Il le savait.

* * *

Surprise ! Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela ;)

Alors comment va se passer la rentrée ? Avec qui William partage-t-il son dortoir ? Qui sont ses camarades ? Et quels sont les cours au programme de la 7ème année ?

Tout ça et bien plus encore au prochain chapitre !


	2. Préfets et grosses têtes

— Tu te moques de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?!

William émergea brutalement de ses rêves. La porte de sa chambre venait de grincer, laissant apparaître une personne qu'il reconnut ensuite comme son père. Il jeta un œil à son réveil et bondit aussitôt.

— Je travaille moi ! tonna Mr. Allen. Et je te signale que c'est grâce à ça qu'on peut te payer ton école ! Ta valise n'est toujours pas faite ?! Tu exagères !

— Je… je vais… je suis prêt dans dix minutes, balbutia William en s'extirpant à la chaleur de son lit.

Son père lui adressa un regard sévère, qui le mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise, avant de faire volte-face. William se massa lentement le crâne, faisant tomber quelques feuilles de Thuya encore piégées dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint alors de Pry, de son regard dévorant, du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé derrière la haie et du visage profondément choqué d'Oliver Thomson.

L'odeur résineuse imprégnait encore ses vêtements. Il s'était endormi tout habillé, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il agita sa baguette vers sa malle et des affaires commencèrent à voler partout dans sa chambre pour aller se plier à l'intérieur. Il attrapa un pull et un pantalon au passage puis se pressa dans la salle de bain.

La douche brûlante le réveilla définitivement. Tout en se brossant les dents, il prit le temps de s'observer un moment dans la glace. En-dehors de quelques poils qui lui avaient poussé au menton, il remarqua avec fierté avoir pris du muscle.

De retour dans sa chambre, il frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'une serviette lorsqu'il constata avec horreur que sa malle avait absorbé tout le contenu de sa chambre. Elle essayait désormais d'y faire rentrer sa commode et son lit. Il mit fin au sortilège et repoussa rapidement ses meubles à leur place initiale. Il craignait que son père ne vienne lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait après tout ce chahut mais il n'en fut rien.

William se pencha alors vers sa malle en un soupir exaspéré. Il retira sa lampe de chevet en forme de globe terrestre qui s'était glissée dans ses affaires, de vieux manuels de première année ainsi que quelques babioles dont une paire de roller qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité à Poudlard. Il attrapa son sac de cours et y fourra quelques magazines ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbon pour s'occuper dans le Poudlard Express.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, tirant bruyamment sa valise derrière lui. Elle claqua contre chacune des marches comme pour prévenir toute la maison, et peut-être même leurs voisins, qu'il était enfin prêt à partir.

Christopher était installé à la table de la cuisine, le visage caché derrière son journal. Il régnait dans la pièce une délicieuse odeur de café fumant et de toasts grillés qui lui ouvrit tout de suite l'appétit. William délaissa ses bagages dans l'entrée avant de se servir dans la cafetière, puis il fouilla à nouveau les placards à la recherche du paquet de _Capt'n Crunch_.

— Ta mère t'a préparé un repas. Il est dans le frigo, déclara sèchement son père en abaissant son journal pour tourner la page.

Sa tasse à la main, William tira sur la porte du réfrigérateur et tomba sur deux sandwichs emballés dans un papier où il était écrit « Bonne rentrée ! Bisous. Maman. » Il le glissa dans son sac, puis avala aussi vite qu'il put son café encore brûlant.

Ils quittèrent la maison quelques minutes plus tard. William tira maladroitement sa malle derrière lui et ne la vit pas taper contre le perron. Elle s'ouvrit subitement, recrachant son contenu sur les graviers. Passablement énervé, il attrapa ses vêtements dépliés et ses robes de sorciers en vitesse, ajoutant au passage quelques cailloux dans sa valise. Il l'envoya ensuite sur les sièges arrière de la voiture. Puis, il se dépêcha de monter à l'avant, craignant que son père ne lui fasse une réflexion mais, encore une fois, il n'en fut rien. Christopher Allen fumait nonchalamment la fenêtre ouverte, tout en écoutant la radio.

Le trafic était plus dense que prévu. Ceci leur laissa tout le temps d'écouter les dernières nouvelles crachées par une journaliste de la BBC au ton monocorde. La pluie et le trafic restaient le centre des préoccupations des Moldus.

Parvenus devant King's Cross, ils perdirent encore plus de temps pour trouver une place de parking. Christopher tourna en rond plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner. Il freina brusquement et gara la voiture sur un côté de la route.

— Sors, dit-t-il en crachant sa fumée par la fenêtre.

William ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se demanda un moment si son père n'était pas en train de le mettre dehors.

— Allez descends ! Tu vas rater ton train !

Il s'exécuta sans se poser plus de questions. Après avoir retiré sa malle de la voiture et claqué violemment la portière, il se figea devant le visage de son père qui fumait toujours silencieusement à la fenêtre. Une étrange sensation s'empara de lui.

Il ne sut dire si c'était le ciel d'un gris mélancolique, ou l'air frais du matin soufflant dans ses cheveux encore humides qui lui donna la soudaine impression que plus rien ne serait pareil lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, se rassura-t-il. D'ici la fin de l'année, il passerait ses ASPIC, trouverait un travail puis une fois qu'il aurait assez d'argent, il achèterait son propre appartement. Il quitterait ainsi ses parents et Poudlard pour la vie active. Tout allait effectivement changer.

William sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne sut pas quoi. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son père sans lui faire ses excuses. Il ne le reverrait pas avant juin, après tout. Il se pencha alors vers la vitre du conducteur.

— J'étais vraiment en vrac ce matin… et hier aussi, j'ai…

— Bouge-toi de là, espèce de crétin ! vociféra une femme depuis sa voiture où elle transportait trois enfants en plein chahut.

Mr **.** Allen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il fumait les yeux rivés sur les piétons en costumes et tailleurs qui se pressaient vers la gare. L'agitation générale ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. William avait toujours eu du mal à le comprendre.

Contrairement à sa mère qui était très expressive, Christopher Allen était quelqu'un de très distant. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de fumer ses cigarettes, sans avoir besoin de compagnie. Son côté taiseux plaisait étrangement à ses collègues de travail. Christopher avait toujours eu du succès, ce qui rendait Janette très jalouse.

— Ça te servira de leçon, lâcha-t-il au bout d'une minute.

— Tu ne diras rien à Maman ?

Il poussa un soupir tout en détournant les yeux vers un conducteur qui le klaxonnait furieusement.

— Bien sûr que non. Allez, file. Travaille dur pour ta mère et sois fort pour moi.

William hocha la tête. Son père passa un bras à travers la vitre pour jeter sa cigarette puis il démarra en trombe, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée. William mit un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il allait être en retard. Il avança alors à grandes enjambées, zigzaguant à travers les Moldus qui attendaient leur train comme des âmes en peine, bien trop occupés par leurs problèmes quotidien pour remarquer tous ces enfants, chargés de grosses malles et de cages contenant hiboux et autres animaux exotiques.

Pour la plupart des garçons de son âge, les valises étaient synonymes de vacances. Mais pour William, le roulement de sa malle contre les jointures des carreaux, l'odeur du petit matin qui s'engouffrait sous les grandes arches de la gare et celle des papiers gras qui volaient par terre lui évoquaient plutôt la rentrée.

Il ne s'encombra pas d'un chariot. Le poids de sa malle n'était rien comparé aux palettes qu'il avait dû charger et décharger tout l'été dans la boucherie de Mr. Thomson. Repensant soudainement à Oliver, il avança tête baissée jusqu'à la plate-forme 9 ¾.

Arrivé à hauteur de cette dernière **,** il reconnut l'un de ses camarades de Gryffondor, accompagné d'une fillette blonde dont les cheveux étaient tressés en deux nattes impeccables.

— Mais imagine qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas ! Imagine qu'elle ne voiepas que je suis une sorcière ! geignit-elle.

— Chut, Aveline ! Ne dis pas ça trop fort !

Everitt McTighe observa furtivement les alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les avait entendus. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et les yeux bleus du garçon s'agrandirent alors comme des soucoupes. C'était un grand dadais dont le visage aux traits enfantins laissait penser qu'il avait grandi en une seule nuit.

— Salut Will ! Passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Bien, bien, merci, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

— Ma sœur entre en première année, fit Everitt, elle a un peu peur…

— Je n'ai pas peur ! protesta-t-elle, je trouve ça juste dangereux de courir droit dans un mur !

Everitt leva les yeux au ciel. Le sujet semblait déjà avoir été longuement débattu.

— Ce n'est pas en disant ça que tu suivras ton frère à Gryffondor, relança William.

— Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor, mon père dit que c'est une maison de chercheurs d'ennuis.

Everitt et William étouffèrent un rire qui vexa plus encore Aveline.

— Très bien, moquez-vous, vous serez les premiers prévenus quand je saurai lancer un sort !

Elle leva bien haut son petit menton, reproduisant un geste d'adulte qui ne collait pas du tout avec ses tresses d'enfant sage. Elle poussa son chariot trop grand pour elle, juste entre les quais 9 et 10. Aveline prit ensuite une longue inspiration avant d'accélérer de toutes ses forces puis de disparaître, engloutie par un monde parallèle. Everitt en fit de même, s'évaporant à son tour. William s'accorda un moment pour observer les alentours. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre d'où lui venait cette étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Les Londoniens passèrent devant lui, sans même le remarquer, sans même savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce mur. William secoua alors la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses pensées puis il empoigna sa malle avec force et courut droit vers lui.

Les quais de King's Cross s'évaporèrent aussitôt. Il atterrirt dans la fumée et l'odeur de charbonqui embuait les quais dans un voile mystérieux. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, William distingua enfin le rouge vif du Poudlard Express. Comme chaque année, une foule se pressait aux abords de la locomotive : des enfants encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard couraient partout, des élèves en uniforme acheminaient précautionneusement des cages contenant divers animaux, les parents vêtus de robes de travail et de chapeaux pointus se tenaient à l'écart, adressant quelques signes de mains et dernières recommandations aux nombreuses têtes penchées aux fenêtres.

William eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que ses parents n'étaient jamais restés jusqu'à ce que le train parte. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps ou peut-être ne l'avaient-ils jamais pris. Il entrait en septième année, se raisonna-t-il, il n'avait plus besoin que sa mère soit là pour lui rappeler de changer de caleçon tous les jours. Il accéléra le pas en voyant qu'Everitt lui échappait.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, fit William en rattrapant son camarade.

— C'est ma demi-sœur. Ma mère a divorcé. Elle est avec un sorcier mainte…

Un bruit de trompette l'interrompit. Il semblait provenir de la cage que tenait Aveline. William jeta un œil curieux à l'animal. C'était un rongeur au pelage brun et dont le nez était terminé par une trompe. Celui-ci resta un moment immobile, se sentant observé. Puis il émit un barrissement aigu avant de faire trois fois le tour de sa cage, ce qui fit valser quelques crottes par terre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un Rhinograde, répondit Aveline, le vendeur m'a dit que ce sont les compagnons les plus fidèles.

— C'est la nouvelle mode. Ils ne vendent plus que ça au Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Everitt. Si tu veux mon avis, je préférais encore les Chartiers. Ils n'étaient pas toujours très polis, mais au moins on pouvait avoir une discussion avec eux.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du Poudlard Express, ils attendirent impatiemment qu'un groupe de premières années minuscules et effrayés, hissent leurs malles à bord du train. Everitt se proposa pour les aider à porter leurs bagages, présentant au passage sa demi-sœur, Aveline. Celle-ci les gratifia d'un signe de tête, ponctué par un nouveau bruit de trompette du Rhinograde.

William avait rencontré Everitt sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'ils s'étaient perdus avec sa mère. Mrs. McTighe, qui en était déjà à son deuxième mariage, les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à Ollivander's. Bien contents de ne pas affronter cette rentrée seuls, Everitt et William s'étaient aussitôt échangé un sourire craintif.

Dès qu'Everitt était entré dans la boutique, une gerbe d'étincelle avait éclaté quelque part au fond des étagères. Il avait été le seul à s'en effrayer. Ollivander avait semblé ravi de cet étrange événement, juste avant de leur expliqué que ce n'était arrivé de six fois au cours de sa carrière. La mère d'Everitt avait alors caressé les cheveux de son fils, lui assurant déjà « qu'il allait devenir un grand sorcier ».

Quand était venu son tour, William s'était sentit de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure des essayages de baguettes . Il renversa toutes les étagères, brisa un vase, arracha une peinture au mur et un lustre poussiéreux manqua même de leur tomber sur la tête. La mère d'Everitt avait eu la gentillesse de plaisanter, dire qu'il « était difficile » pour le détendre. Mais William avait surtout craint qu'Ollivander ne lui annonce qu'aucune baguette ne l'avait choisi et qu'en conséquence il allait devoir retourner dans un collège Moldu sans même avoir vu Poudlard.

En chemin vers l'avant du train, Everitt et William saluèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades dont les deux têtes blondes des jumeaux Scamander, en deuxième année à Serdaigle. Puis ils tombèrent sur Melice Brewster, une de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, également en septième année. Elle était si petite et fine, qu'un coup de vent semblait pouvoir la faire tomber. Ses yeux pétillaient comme à leur habitude et un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle les étouffa dans une accolade amicale.

William n'avait que treize ans lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Et malgré leur rupture, il s'en souvenait encore comme une période particulièrement heureuse. Il était impossible de se disputer avec Melice. Elle était toujours enjouée, à l'écoute, prête à aider quiconque dans le besoin.

— Vous savez la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle visiblement enchantée de partager les derniers potins avec eux. Jodie Wigge n'a pas eu le badge ! C'est Calixte Pandlebee qui est devenue préfète-en-chef, annonça-t-elle. Elles ont commencé un duel sur les quais tout à l'heure. La tête de Jodie a enflée comme un ballon et depuis, elle n'est plus ressortie de son compartiment… Oh ! Bonjour, salua-t-elle en se penchant vers la sœur d'Everitt.

— C'est Aveline, ma demi-sœur, présenta-t-il rapidement.

— Ta mère s'est _encore_ remariée ?

— Avec un sorcier cette fois, précisa Everitt d'un ton morose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— Mon père est directeur en chef de la sécurité lors des compétitions de Quidditch, expliqua Aveline. Il a déjà réservé ma place pour la prochaine coupe du monde.

— Wow ! Une grande fan de Quidditch ?

— Je _joue_ au Quidditch, répondit-elle légèrement vexée.

— Alors tu arriveras peut-être à rentrer dans l'équipe, fit William. Ton frère n'a jamais osé le faire, je crois qu'il a peur de se ridiculiser.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! contra Everitt. Ça demande beaucoup d'investissement de faire partie de l'équipe et on est déjà suffisamment débordés de travail !

Everitt McTighe était un élève studieux qui lui servait régulièrement de secrétaire lorsqu'il n'avait pas le courage de prendre des notes. C'était un grand passionné de Quidditch qui connaissait par cœur le nom des figures de vol et les scores des trente dernières coupes du monde. Il n'avait cependant jamais osé entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il refusait même qu'on le voie voler.

William n'était, pour sa part, pas un grand fan de ce sport. Il suivait attentivement les matchs de sa maison mais voler lui donnait le vertige et sa première leçon sur un balai avait été un supplice plus qu'un véritable plaisir.

Alors qu'ils remontaient le train, serrant quelques mains sur leur passage, la discussion dévia inévitablement sur les qualifications de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Cela faisait deux ans que l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre était évincée du Tournoi, ce qui, de l'avis de tout Poudlard, était vraisemblablement dû à un grand complot.

— Tu…, commença Everitt en s'arrêtant soudainement.

Il se retourna vers sa demi-sœur qui tirait toujours sa valise plus grande qu'elle.

— Je vais te laisser avec Mel, je suis sûr que ça ira très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Aveline plissa les yeux, vexée d'être ainsi abandonnée mais Melice ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle les salua avant de rejoindre ses amies un peu plus loin. William et Everitt continuèrent vers les compartiments les plus au fond. Ils entrèrent dans l'un d'entre eux, déjà occupé par trois autres garçons de Gryffondor avec lesquels ils partageaient aussi leur dortoir.

— Vous avez loupé le clou du spectacle ! s'exclama James en les voyant arriver.

James Sirius Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et fils aîné du célèbre Harry Potter les toisait depuis son impressionnante carrure. William s'était toujours senti maigrichon à ses côtés et malgré les quelques muscles qu'il avait pris pendant l'été, cette année ne fit pas exception. Alors que le Poudlard Express quittait la gare, il déposa sa malle dans le filet à bagage et cala à côté de lui son sac contenant des magazines, un paquet de bonbons et les sandwichs préparés par sa mère.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile d'être ami avec James Potter. Tous les professeurs l'adoraient, bien que William eût de meilleures notes que lui. C'était un excellent duelliste et le meilleur gardien que Gryffondor ait connu, selon Neville Londubat, leur directeur de maison. Le seul problème lorsqu'on fréquentait James, c'était qu'on passait soit pour quelqu'un de médiocre à ses côtés, soit pour un faire-valoir. Et très souvent, William avait le triste sentiment qu'on lui adressait la parole uniquement parce qu'il le côtoyait.

On pouvait certes envier James, mais on ne pouvait le haïr. Car en plus d'être riche et célèbre, il était aussi bon et affectueux. Pour ses quatorze ans, il avait invité tous ses amis à le rejoindre dans une tribune VIP à l'occasion de la 428ème coupe du monde de Quidditch qui s'était déroulée dans le Désert de Gobi.

Mais les parents de William, dont les revenus moyens suffisaient seulement à payer ses études à Poudlard, n'avaient pas pu lui offrir de place et ce fut le cœur lourd que William avait dû refuser, inventant une excuse idiote. James ne s'en offusqua pas et lui proposa au contraire de lui payer, sans rien lui demander en échange.

— La tête de Jodie a doublé de volume ! Elle était au moins grosse comme ça !

— Ouais, Mel nous a raconté, répondit William.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. La lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns sembla s'affaiblir. Il paraissait déçu de ne pas avoir été le premier à leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ou peut-être que cela ne les amuse pas d'avantage.

— Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Je croyais vraiment que cette teigne de Jodie Wigge en avait plus dans le ventre ! Elle qui s'est amusée en cinquième année à pendre tout le monde par les pieds ! Mais tout ça c'était de la frime, elle est bien plus nulle que je ne le pensais !

— C'est sûrement pour ça que McGonagall ne lui a pas donné le badge, répliqua Everitt, elle n'arrêtait pas d'user de son rôle de préfète, alors imagine si elle était devenue préfète-en-chef !

— Ça nous aurait quand même été bien utile d'avoir un préfet-en-chef à Gryffondor…

— Non, je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal que ça soit Pandlebee, fit un élève en face de James.

Dirk Crossby était un sorcier aux traits durs. Il portait ses cheveux clairs en une houppette ridicule qui dégageait son grand front. Il avait son petit succès auprès des sorcières, bien que William n'ait jamais comprisce qu'elles trouvaient à un grassouillet comme lui.

— Je pense qu'on a plutôt de la chance, renchérit-il, parce que Pandlebee a un faible pour toi, Will. Je suis sûr que si tu nous l'occupes pendant ses rondes, on pourra magouiller sans problèmes.

— N'importe quoi.

Il quitta le regard inquisiteur de Dirk pour observer Gayle Steamupp, assis à sa gauche. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, lui donnant des airs de Labrador Retriever, en plus d'une barbiche qui le faisait paraître le double de son âge. Il tenait ouvert devant lui l'édition de _La Gazette_ du matin qui titrait « _Pluies intermittentes sur Londres, la SALE réclame plus de libertés dans leurs contrats de travail_ ».

— Dis-moi Eve, depuis que la mère de Kemp Finlay lui a interdit de jouer au Quidditch pour qu'il se concentre sur ses BUSE, j'ai une place de libre. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour que tu te décides à entrer dans l'équipe, relança James dans son rôle de capitaine.

— Eh bien vous devriez plus prendre exemple sur lui parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, nous aussi on a des examens à passer en fin d'année, s'agaça celui-ci.

James fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

— Je croyais que tu avais décroché un stage au département des tournois et jeux sportifs grâce à ton beau-père. Tout est tracé pour toi !

— Je dois d'abord réussir tout un tas de tests. Il a dit qu'il était intéressé, pas qu'il me prendrait.

— Je suis sûr qu'il va te prendre, rassura-t-il. Il voulait juste tester ta motivation.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après tes ASPIC ?

— Aucune idée… j'ai l'impression… je vois ce que tout le monde pourrait faire plus tard mais je suis incapable de savoir où, moi, j'ai envie d'aller…

— Pourtant c'est facile. Tu vas suivre ton père, non ?

James poussa un soupir déçu et cala sa tête contre la vitre. William savait qu'il détestait cette comparaison.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment fait pour ça.

— Moi, tu me verrais faire quoi ? questionna une sorcière rousse qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Dominique Weasley, batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, était affalée sans gênes aux côtés de son cousin. Ses épaules carrées et sa masse de boucles rousses lui donnaient un air de brute, sans doute hérité de son père. Seuls ses grands yeux bleus rendaient à son visage, recouvert de tâches de rousseur, quelque chose de féminin.

Certains disaient, un peu méchamment, que Dominique n'avait rien hérité du charme de sa mère, contrairement à Victoire et Louis, ses frères et sœurs, chez qui il ne faisait aucun doute que du sang de Vélane coulait dans leurs veines. La vérité était plutôt que Dominique n'avait jamais cherché à plaire par son physique. Elle avait toujours préféré leur compagnie à celle des filles de sa maison et le fait que Dominique soit une fille n'avait jamais posé de problèmes, sans doute aussi parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vraiment considérée en tant que telle.

— De l'élevage de créatures magique, comme Oncle Charlie. Pas forcément dans les dragons, ajouta-t-il devant la moue qu'elle fit, mais je suis sûr que ça te plairait. Tu adores les animaux, Dom.

La conversation dévia à nouveau sur le Quidditch et la place libre que laissait Kemp Finlay. William emprunta _La Gazette_ à Gayle, lequel se lança dans une bataille explosive avec Dirk, alors qu'au loin le soleil atteignait son zénith.

Ils croquèrent dans leurs sandwichs vers midi, après s'être moqués des pains en forme de cœur qu'avait préparés la mère de Dirk. Puis, le chariot de friandises passa à quatre heures et James insista pour offrir à tout le monde des chocogrenouilles. Dominique et Gayle qui faisaient collection des cartes se disputèrent un moment pour celle d'Edgar Stroulger avant que James ne règle cela par un pile ou face.

La nuit tomba sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il était bientôt sept heures du soir quand le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois toutes leurs affaires récupérées, ils se dirigèrent difficilement vers les quais, pris dans une foule d'élèves impatients. En chemin, ils dépassèrent Calixte Pandlebee, qui faisait office d'agent de la circulation.

La nouvelle préfète-en-chef était également directrice du club de potions, ce qui constituait selon elle, l'une des plus grandes preuves de son talent. Ses oreilles décollées dépassaient de sous ses cheveux blond vénitien et son visage entièrement carré avait quelque chose de très autoritaire.

— Crossby, Steamupp, Potter et Weasley, dépêchez-vous ou les calèches partiront sans vous, aboya-t-elle à leur adresse. Salut Will.

Dirk Crossby échangea un clin d'œil à William qui ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

— Dégagez bande de nazes, écrasa Dirk aux premières années qui attendaient sagement en rang près des bateaux.

Everitt échangea un bref signe de la main à sa demi-sœur qui l'ignora, outrée par la remarque de son camarade. Alors qu'Hagrid se présentait devant les nouveaux venus, une voix traînante attira leur attention.

— Alors Potter ?

James regarda un moment aux alentours, cherchant des yeux son interlocuteur avant de voir Nazarius Lankrovitch acculer son frère Albus, un peu plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être le seul de tes amis à ne pas avoir reçu de badge de préfet ? relança le Serpentard

— Ce ne sont plus mes amis !

— Oui, je vois ça. Tu dois te sentir un peu seul ? Si tu cherches de la compagnie, tu peux toujours demander au Baron Sanglant. Il n'est pas très causant et ses bruits de chaînes sont assez insupportables mais j'imagine que ça vaut mieux que pas d'amis du tout.

— Espèce de hibou à tête de pigeon ! T'es aussi raté qu'un gâteau sans levure !

Albus et Nazarius baissèrent les yeux vers une cage d'où un furet venait de sortir le bout de son nez entre deux barreaux. Celui-ci avait un poil intégralement noir. Seule sa tête était blanche, ce qui lui donnait des airs d'aristocrate en costume et lui avait valu le nom de Ralph.

Les Chartiers étaient très à la mode lorsqu'Albus était entré en première année. Il s'agissait de grands furets dotés de parole, une aptitude très appréciée par les élèves qui trouvaient alors dans leur animal de compagnie un véritable confident. On avait cependant essayé d'en interdire la vente car ils s'étaient révélés très grossiers ce qui, de l'avis de nombreux parents, était inacceptable pour un animal de compagnie.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Malfoy et Weasley ne te parlent plus, si même ton Chartier a plus de répartie que toi.

— Hey ! intervint James en haussant le ton. Retourne donc faire ton sale boulot, _Nazus_ , et laisse-le tranquille !

Nazarius Lankrovitch haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien qui pouvait encore lui tenir tête malgré son insigne de préfet-en-chef. Il avait la peau très pâle, laissant penser qu'il avait passé toutes ses vacances dans un cachot. Il leur adressa un regard mauvais, signifiant qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini, avant de disparaître.

Albus paraissait minuscule aux côtés de son frère. Sa carrure chétive lui avait cependant valu le poste d'attrapeur, grâce auquel Serpentard avait remporté les trois dernières coupes de Quidditch. Dès sa première année, il avait lié une amitié sans égale avec Scorpius Malfoy. Rose, qui avait pris l'admission d'Albus à Serpentard comme une trahison, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Puis, elle s'était finalement accoquinée avec Scorpius l'année dernière. Depuis ils formaient un trio inséparable.

— De quoi tu te mêles ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? J'ai plus onze ans, je peux me débrouiller seul !

— Très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, se vexa James.

— Ouais, on t'a rien demandé, chameau sans bosse ! renchérit Ralph, le Chartier.

James fusilla l'animal du regard. Albus grimpa ensuite dans une calèche avec un groupe de filles aux couleurs de Serpentards. William, qui était fils unique, avait du mal à comprendre la perpétuelle tension qui existait entre les deux Potter.

— Quel petit prétentieux ! clama James, alors qu'ils attendaient la prochaine calèche. Depuis que Rose et Scorpius sont devenus préfets, il s'étouffe littéralement avec sa jalousie. Il veut partir en PEGASE l'année prochaine pour ne plus avoir à les côtoyer. Tant mieux pour nous, l'équipe de Serpentard n'est rien sans leur attrapeur !

La Grande Salle était particulièrement bruyante ce soir. William se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du plafond magique qui affichait un ciel dégagé contrairement à celui de Londres. Il baissa les yeux vers la vaisselle d'or encore vide qu'arboraient les longues tables en bois massif. Bien content de retrouver Poudlard et tous ses camarades, chacun y alla de sa petite anecdote de vacances.

James et Dominique avaient passé tout l'été en famille, entre cousins. Dirk avait visité l'Italie avec sa mère. Gayle avait travaillé dans les serres de ses parents et Everitt raconta le mariage de sa mère. Enfin William expliqua qu'il avait beaucoup traîné et beaucoup bu avec ses amis Moldus. James et Dirk ricanèrent avant que ce dernier ne lui réponde :

— Ma mère dit que les Moldus n'ont pas besoin d'alcool. Ils sont naturellement idiots.

— Dis pas ça, lui souffla James.

— Pourquoi je ne dirais pas ça ?

— Parce que ça ne se dit pas. Will a des amis Moldus.

Un bruit sourd les interrompit. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Calixte Pandlebee et Nazarius Lankrovitch qui s'installèrent en silence, bien contents de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde leur nouvel insigne. Un fou rire parcourut la salle lorsque Jodie Wigge rasa les murs pour s'installer à sa table. Le haut de sa tête avait peut-être dégonflé, mais ses grosses joues ainsi que son triple menton lui donnaient l'air d'un rongeur en surpoids. Elle fut suivie d'une foule de premières années qui se tassèrent le long de l'estrade où était disposé un tabouret avec un chapeau pointu.

— S'il-vous-plaît, intima un sorcier à l'aspect sinistre.

Cerberus Hawksight était le concierge du château. Il était, comme à son habitude, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir au col de fourrure qui rendait sa carrure encore plus intimidante. Il dévisagea chacune des tables du regard, défiant quiconque de prendre la parole. Tout le monde craignait Hawksight. Les rumeurs les plus folles disaient qu'il était un vampire et qu'il utilisait son ouïe très fine pour coincer les élèves hors de leurs dortoirs. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter James qui, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, leur avait évité plusieurs retenues.

Une mince fente se dessina entre les plis du vieux chapeau poussiéreux qui se redressa. Le Choixpeau entama son discours annuel devant des premières années à la fois émerveillées et terrorisées. Puis toutes les tables applaudirent à l'unisson à la fin de sa chanson. Cerberus Hawksight redemanda le silence avant de commencer la répartition.

— Arcany Fane, appela-t-il.

— SERPENTARD ! rugit le Choixpeau au bout d'une minute.

Une dizaine d'élèves se succédèrent. Dirk commença à s'impatienter. Il recoiffa sa houppette ridicule qui dégageait son grand front dans le reflet d'une cruche en or. Puis il échangea quelques clins d'œil avec sa voisine de table, ricana un moment avant d'accaparer William.

— Dis-moi, amorça-t-il à mi-voix. Toi et Pandlebee c'est pour quand ?

— Jamais.

— Bon, ok. Elle a les oreilles un peu décollées mais t'as pas trop le physique pour jouer les difficiles.

— Va te faire voir.

— Avec plaisir.

— Gritts Aveline, appela le concierge.

— Taisez-vous ! C'est ma sœur, c'est ma sœur ! chuchota nerveusement Everitt.

— SERDAIGLE !

La table derrière eux applaudit chaleureusement. Everitt la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle regagna sa nouvelle maison. Il avait l'air contrarié.

La répartition dura moins d'une heure. Après quoi, leur directrice Minerva McGonagall, fit un bref rappel sur le règlement avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Les tables se remplirent alors de cruches d'eau fraîche et de jus de citrouille, un énorme rosbif trônait fièrement au centre, des pommes de terre grillées à souhait, de la purée de petits pois, des cuisses de poulet dorées, plusieurs cakes aux fruits confis, aux pruneaux et au gingembre, des saucières de crème anglaise, de la marmelade à l'orange ainsi que d'imposantes gelées qui portaient chacune les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard.

Les discussions reprirent, rendant son habituel brouhaha à la Grande Salle. William se gava de viande, parlant la bouche pleine et se resservit trois fois de jus de citrouille sans même garder de place pour le dessert.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bien Serdaigle, rassura Melice devant la moue de son camarade. Je suis sûre qu'Aveline s'entendra avec tout le monde.

— Ou elle ne s'entendra avec personne et finira comme Jodie, railla Dirk qui mangeait une cuisse de poulet avec les doigts. Hey Wigge ! héla-t-il à l'autre bout de la table.

La sorcière à la tête enflée leva les yeux de son assiette. Avec Dominique, elles faisaient partie des sorcières les plus grandes de leur promotion. Ses épais sourcils prenaient toute la place sur son visage et ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en un gros chignon semblable à une pustule géante. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Dirk, elle afficha une moue dépitée.

— Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, Crossby. Ton vieux Nimbus a déjà du mal à tirer tes fesses de troll.

James et William laissèrent échapper un rire. Jodie Wigge avait beau être une teigne, elle ne manquait jamais de répartie. Lors de sa deuxième année, elle était arrivée sur les terrains avec un balai trois fois trop grand et tout le monde s'était moqué lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour entrer dans l'équipe. Mais une fois en vol, c'était devenu une toute autre personne.

Excellente poursuiveuse, James ne pensa pas une seule fois à la retirer de l'équipe malgré ses très nombreux accrochages avec ses coéquipiers. Jodie ne s'entendait pour ainsi dire avec personne. Elle tolérait simplement la présence de ses camarades de dortoir.

Après avoir échangé encore quelques plaisanteries, ce fut le ventre bien rempli qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune, située au dernier étage de la tour Nord. Le préfet de Gryffondor, Tadeas Longfellow, prit la tête de file et Rose Weasley se chargea de fermer la marche. Comme la majorité des Weasley, elle avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Sous les yeux bleus qu'elle avait hérités de son père, elle possédait un nez rond, parsemé de taches de rousseur.

— Ce n'est pas avec une bande de trouillards comme eux qu'Hawksight aura de quoi faire, leur confia-t-elle à voix basse. Archibald Squidmish s'est évanoui lorsqu'il a vu Hagrid. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de demi-géant ! confia-t-elle à son cousin James.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Tadeas s'arrêta pour expliquer aux premières années le fonctionnement des mots de passe.

— Ils changent toutes les semaines. De manière générale, ils sont tellement ridicules qu'on les retient facilement. Mais rassurez-vous, on sera toujours là, nous ou vos camarades, si vous l'oubliez.

— Surtout ne vous laissez pas avoir par les septièmes années s'ils vous demandent de l'argent en échange du mot de passe, ajouta Rose. Ils n'ont rien de méchant. Ils sont seulement grands et bêtes.

Dirk se renfrogna. La troupe des Gryffondors s'engouffra par le trou du portrait pour arriver dans une pièce aux murs recouverts de tapisseries. L'imposante cheminée en pierre éclairait la pièce d'une faible lumière chaleureuse. Des fauteuils aux couleurs écarlates étaient disposés dans la pièce et un canapé moelleux donnait envie de s'affaler dedans. On entendait les tableaux s'échanger les dernières nouvelles, par-dessus le fond sonore des autres Gryffondors, tout aussi excités par la rentrée.

Les garçons grimpèrent les marches vers leur dortoir, saluant Dominique dans les escaliers. Puis chacun fut occupé à déballer ses affaires.

— Vous voulez sortir ce soir ? interrogea brusquement Dirk.

— J'ai pensé à un truc, annonça James en sortant son pyjama. Il faudrait qu'on apprenne à se désillusionner. J'ai demandé à mon père de m'apprendre cet été et apparemment ce n'est pas un sort facile, même lui a du mal à le maîtriser. Albus a bien une cape d'invisibilité mais il ne sort jamais !

— Ça ne serait vraiment pas malin de se faire attraper dès le premier soir, relança Everitt. Hawksight va sûrement passer dans tous les couloirs pour essayer de vous cueillir.

— On a déjà la carte du Maraudeur, contra William, pas besoin de cape, il suffit d'éviter Hawksight.

— Ça nous serait quand même bien utile.

— Mais ton frère ne nous prêtera jamais la cape.

— Jamais, non.

— Vous n'avez pas vu un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron quelque part ? s'enquit Gayle. Je crois que je l'ai déjà perdu…

James et Dirk s'extasièrent sur leurs prochains cours de métamorphose et leurs applications possibles. Transformer Jodie en hortensia mordeur et faire pousser des oreilles d'éléphant à Calixte figuraient en haut de la liste. Ils échangèrent encore quelques souvenirs de vacances avant de se glisser sous la couette de leur lit à baldaquin et se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

Remerciements spéciaux pour mes premiers reviewers ! #keurkeurlove

 **Lecteur123** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te fait autant l'effet "Wooooah" ;)

 **Katna** : C'était EXACTEMENT le but du premier chapitre (d'où le titre). Je voulais commencer cette histoire en semant le doute. Déjà pour essayer de capter l'attention du lecteur, ensuite pour montrer que William passe totalement inaperçu au milieu des Moldus. Ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup ! J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance alors j'aimerais publier en essayant de conserver cette avance. C'est à dire que je ne publierais que lorsque j'aurais bouclé un nouveau chapitre. Donc ça risque d'être assez sporadique comme publication. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. A dimanche prochain ;)

 **Eylae** : William, James et Dominique vont devenir "le nouveau trio". Et Louis fera bientôt une apparition, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce sont deux personnages trop peu traités dans les Next Gen. Du coup, ça fait de nous un genre de pionnier/aventurier de l'Arche perdu, non ?

 **Inlo21 :** Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que j'ai "vécu" en UK, je n'y ai habité que quelques mois. Mais je suis -comme tout fan qui se respecte- très friande de la culture anglo-saxonne ;)

Pour ceux qui souhaitent en savoir plus (sur les PEGASES notamment), j'ai créé un blog avec toutes les idées que je n'ai pas pu développer dans ma fanfiction : meetkiliwatch [D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch

Rdv dimanche prochain !


	3. Les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp

William eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le rythme. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, cala sa tête sous son oreiller pour se cacher de la lumière du jour et grogna à ses camarades déjà réveillés de se taire, puis il trouva enfin le courage de se lever.

Comme à son habitude, James était le premier levé. Au moment où William retira son pyjama, il avait déjà eu le temps de faire son lit, préparer son sac en fredonnant un air emprunté à Peeves, s'admirer pendant cinq minutes dans le miroir en essayant différents sourires et teindre en rose l'uniforme de Dirk avant que celui-ci ne lui arrache des mains.

— Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faim ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle encore un peu groggy. La pièce les accueillit dans son brouhaha habituel. Quelques hiboux volaient chargés d'affaires que les élèves avaient oubliées chez eux. Les tables à la vaisselle d'or étaient déjà remplies de tout un assortiment de confitures et de fromages, toasts grillés, saucisses juteuses pour tous les goûts, galettes de pomme de terre et de choux, tomates brillantes, champignons moelleux, tranches de lard fumé ruisselantes de graisse, œufs brouillés encore fumants, boudins noirs et haricots blancs en sauce.

Ils s'installèrent en bout de table, bien à l'écart des professeurs. William, James et Dirk s'assirent face à Dominique qui ne les avait pas attendus pour descendre manger. Sa tignasse de cheveux roux flottait derrière elle en un énorme amas de nœuds et ses grands yeux bleus n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts. Everitt les abandonna pour prendre place un peu plus loin, aux côtés de Melice et de ses amies. Ils remplirent alors leurs assiettes dans un silence affamé à l'exception de James, qui vissa le cou à droite puis à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

— Où est Gayle ? remarqua-t-il.

— Tu parles de la véracrasse du lit d'à côté ?

— Tu ne l'as pas réveillé ?

— Je pensais que t'allais le faire.

— Nous on pensait que t'allais le réveiller !

— Et bah c'est peut-être ce que t'aurais dû faire, au lieu de teindre mon uniforme, bougonna Dirk.

— Emplois du temps ! Emplois du temps ! s'écria Calixte Pandlebee en distribuant des parchemins.

Alors que William se retournait pour en prendre un exemplaire, Peeves les arracha aux mains de la préfète-en-chef puis grimpa dans les airs en une pirouette. La forme translucide de l'esprit frappeur dessinait un petit homme au regard noir, au nez et à l'air mesquin. Sa bouche se fendit en un rictus.

\- _Emplois du temps ! Emplois du temps !_ piailla-t-il en une très bonne imitation qui provoqua quelques rires.

Il déchira les parchemins en mille morceaux qu'il jeta sur les élèves, ricanant et bondissant sous le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. L'espace d'une minute, il plut des boulettes de papiers. James passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les retirer et William dut plonger les doigts dans son jus de citrouille pour récupérer un morceau tombé dedans.

\- _Bon appétit aux abrutis, bonne rentrée aux empaffés !_ chantonna l'esprit frappeur.

Calixte s'immobilisa en plein milieu de l'allée. On entrevoyait le bout de ses oreilles sortir de chaque côté de sa tête, sous ses cheveux blond vénitien. Peeves lui tira grossièrement la langue et la préfète-en-chef serra les dents, ce qui la fit aussitôt ressembler à un Pit-Bull enragé. Il passa ensuite la tête à travers l'assiette d'un première année de Serdaigle qui hurla de peur, avant de filer derrière un mur.

— C'est malin, marmonna Everitt, comment on va faire pour aller en cours maintenant ?

— C'est génial tu veux dire ! s'exclama Dirk. Depuis le temps que je dis à Peeves de se renouveler… jeter des craies et de l'encre ça va bien cinq minutes…

— Tu veux peut-être lui envoyer une carte de remerciement ?

— Tu crois qu'il sait lire ?

Quelques instants plus tard, le concierge Ceberus Hawksight, accompagné du préfet-en-chef Nazarius Lankrovitch, arrivèrent avec d'autres exemplaires ce qui mit fin à la cacophonie générale. James, Dirk et Dominique quittèrent la table pour se rendre en divination. William enfourna deux toasts en vitesse avant de suivre Everitt vers leur classe d'arithmancie.

Les tableaux étaient plus bavards que d'habitude, après les vacances d'été durant lesquelles ils avaient passé la moitié de leur temps à dormir et l'autre moitié à se plaindre du silence. Mais Peeves restait sans doute le plus enthousiaste à l'idée de la rentrée. Everitt et William le croisèrent à nouveau au deuxième étage où il s'amusait à tirer les tapis sous les pieds des élèves distraits, occupés à chercher leur salle de cours.

Ils rejoignirent le quatrième étage en prenant garde de marcher uniquement sur la pierre, ce qui les força par moment à effectuer de grands écarts. Au sommet d'un escalier, ils tombèrent sur Aveline Gritts, la demi-sœur d'Everitt, qui pointa sa baguette sur eux avant même qu'ils n'eussent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- _Atramento !_

Everitt et William se figèrent de surprise. Aveline haussa des épaules devant leurs airs étonnés puis elle essuya consciencieusement sa baguette avec un coin de sa robe. Elle portait encore ses deux nattes impeccables d'enfant modèle.

— Je vous avais prévenu que vous seriez les premiers à tâter de mes sorts, fit-elle tout naturellement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, observant les effets du sortilège sur le visage de l'autre. Ils étaient recouverts d'encre. On ne distinguait plus que le blanc de leurs yeux.

— C'est… c'est très bien, commenta Everitt.

— Qui t'a appris ça ? s'enquit William, surpris par sa rapidité d'apprentissage.

— Anatol Billowing. C'est un deuxième année de ma maison.

— L'attrapeur de Serdaigle ?

— Tu savais qu'il était entré dans l'équipe dès sa première année ?

— Alors tu vas te présenter aux entraînements ?

Aveline haussa des épaules. William la trouvait culottée de croire qu'elle avait ses chances. Billowing était incroyablement doué sur un balai, en plus d'être un élève studieux. C'était pour cela qu'il avait bénéficié de l'aval du directeur de Serdaigle car les premières années n'étaient généralement pas autorisées à entrer dans une équipe.

— Sinon… hem… tu t'es déjà fait des amis ? relança Everitt en désignant un garçon minuscule qui se cachait presque derrière elle.

— C'est Archie. Archibald Squidmish. Peeves est apparu dans ses œufs brouillés ce matin. Je ne sais pas trop s'il va s'en remettre.

— Ah… d'accord. Eh bien… on se verra ce midi, à la Grande Salle ?

— Je suis grande maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, répliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix. Allez viens Archie, on a métamorphose.

Everitt en resta muet. Il la regarda s'éloigner, complètement décontenancé par une enfant de onze ans. Ils firent un détour aux toilettes des garçons pour s'essuyer le visage. William se jeta une dernière fois de l'eau au visage avant de se regarder d'un peu plus près. Il avait les joues rouges à force d'avoir frotté. Il étouffa soudainement un rire.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il, elle est en bonne voie pour finir comme Jodie.

— Ferme-la.

Everitt se renfrogna tout le reste de la matinée de sorte que William n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le cours, n'ayant personne d'autre avec qui discuter. Il se proposa même pour aller résoudre une équation au tableau.

— Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ? interrogea Septima Vector, une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Leur professeur d'arithmancie couvrit la salle d'un seul regard. C'était une femme de la cinquantaine, d'origine libanaise, au teint basané et aux cheveux noirs. Elle était boudinée dans une cape aux reflets dorés qui lui donnait des airs de rôti de Noël.

— Pourquoi avez-vous choisi le chiffre sept, Mr. Allen ? reprit-elle en agitant ses doigts replets qui se terminaient par des ongles crochus qu'elle avait peints en rouge.

— C'est le chiffre qui a la plus grande puissance magique. J'ai pensé que…

— C'est un chiffre beaucoup moins stable, contra-t-elle. Et si l'on tient compte de la loi des énergies concurrentielles, il devient très dangereux. Il aurait été plus judicieux d'utiliser le cinq ou le trois, qui, rappelons-le, forment des entités parmi les plus immuables.

William jeta un regard à ses calculs, se demandant comment cela avait pu lui échapper. Il n'avait pas touché à ses livres d'arithmancie de toutes les vacances. Il était peut-être temps.

— Puisque tout le monde semble avoir oublié ses cours de cinquième année, je vous demanderai un rouleau de parchemin rappelant la loi des énergies concurrentielles, qui l'a découverte, à quelle époque, quel est son principe et les cinq moyens d'en limiter les effets. Maintenant pour vous rattraper, nous allons faire un exercice sur les phénomènes d'absorption. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de la valeur de la constante R, qui décrit la résonance magique selon la loi de Gargouillant ?

William vint se rasseoir aux côtés d'Everitt où il tira un grand trait sur ses précédents calculs. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à recopier les équations que leur professeur calculait à toute vitesse, sans même prendre le temps de leur expliquer.

Après avoir gratté trois rouleaux et demi de parchemin, ils retrouvèrent le reste de leurs camarades pour deux heures de métamorphose, en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Gayle était finalement sorti de son lit. Dominique lui raconta comment celui-ci avait fait irruption en plein cours de divination, prétextant qu'il avait oublié de se réveiller. William prit place aux côtés de James, afin d'échapper à la mauvaise humeur d'Everitt.

— Depuis le temps que je te dis de venir avec moi en divination ! clama son camarade. Cette fois c'était vraiment intéressant ! J'ai réussi à deviner ce que Dreeda Fox avait mangé au petit-déjeuner. Enfin… c'est surtout son haleine au cheddar qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Un grand merle arriva depuis une fenêtre ouverte qui menait sur une cour à la pelouse aussi impeccable que l'étaient les nattes d'Aveline Gritt. L'oiseau décrivit un cercle avant de se transformer en un sorcier de la trentaine aux cheveux de jais.

— C'est vrai que c'est passionnant de deviner ce que les gens ont mangé au petit déjeuner, ironisa William en sortant ses affaires.

— Mouais…, concéda James, normalement je devais lui décrire l'homme de sa vie mais comme je n'ai vu qu'un chaudron percé qui dansait la rumba, j'ai improvisé…

Le volume sonore de la pièce baissa soudainement, les forçant à se taire. Boyd Blackbird était leur professeur de métamorphose ainsi que le directeur des Serdaigles. Il balaya la salle d'un regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si magnifique qu'il faisait rougir toutes les filles sur son passage. C'était sans doute plus par son physique que par son autorité qu'il tenait la classe en respect. Bientôt, toutes les sorcières de sa promotion se turent en le regardant d'un air rêveur.

— Je suis déçu, dit-il après avoir obtenu le silence. Je viens d'avoir cours avec des premières années et ils se sont tous tus lorsque je me suis transformé. En septième année ça ne vous impressionne même plus. En quoi faut-il que je me change pour vous faire taire ?

James et William s'échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Boyd Blackbird effaça d'un coup de baguette les instructions au tableau qui concernaient la transformation d'un dé à coudre en carré de sucre.

— La septième année n'est pas l'année de la consécration, fit-il sans préambule. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez vos BUSE que vous aurez vos ASPIC, on est sur un tout autre niveau. Je vous demanderai beaucoup d'attention et de travail personnel. L'enjeu est de taille, je vous rappelle qu'un ASPIC en métamorphose ouvre à peu près toutes les portes. Du métier de guérisseur à celui de juge au Magenmagot, vous verrez que ce que vous apprendrez en classe vous sera très utile plus tard.

Blackbird s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, détaillant du regard Dirk Crossby qui faisait passer un mot à sa voisine de derrière.

— Mr. Crossby, peut-être que votre conversation avec Mrs. Reddoch est susceptible d'intéresser le reste de la classe ?

— Euh… je crois pas que…

— Donnez-le-moi.

Dirk hésita un moment avant de lui tendre le coin de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit. William et James se retournèrent aussitôt, comme deux commères attirées par les ragots. Leur camarade ne paraissait nullement gêné lorsque leur professeur déplia la missive.

Alors que le suspens était à son comble et que tout le monde était maintenant intéressé par le message de Dirk, leur professeur prit le temps de le lire, jeter un œil à Delfeena Reddoch, une jolie blonde de Poufsouffle assise au fond de la salle, puis de le brûler du bout de sa baguette.

— Où j'en étais ? relança Blackbird imperturbable. Ah oui. Si jusqu'alors vous aviez l'habitude de changer un objet en un autre, faire des transferts d'une espèce à l'autre ou bien de faire disparaître un animal, désormais, vous ne travaillerez plus sur quoique ce soit d'existant. Votre premier outil sera votre tête et votre capacité à visualiser les choses. C'est autour de cela que tourne le programme de septième année : les sortilèges d'apparition, grand classique des ASPIC et summum en matière de métamorphose. Je reviendrai également sur les bases des sortilèges de transfert et les métamorphoses humaines car c'est un sujet qui revient fréquemment dans les examens.

Des murmures impatients parcoururent la salle. Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux de James, en référence aux projets qu'ils avaient échafaudés la veille au soir.

— Je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients de vous faire pousser des écailles ou faire apparaître une queue de cochon à votre voisin, mais pour le moment on va se concentrer sur le plus gros du travail avec les sortilèges d'apparition. Ouvrez vos livres au premier chapitre.

Les élèves prirent leurs manuels dans un bruissement général. William parcourut des yeux un rappel concernant les sortilèges de disparition étudiés en sixième année avant que James l'interpelle.

— Ça pourrait être utile, murmura-t-il en lui tendant son manuel ouvert au chapitre douze.

Il y était expliqué comment utiliser les sortilèges de transfert afin de changer des dents en vers blancs. William eut un sourire.

— Tu penses à Lankrovitch ?

— A vrai dire, je pensais à mon frère, mais j'imagine que ça marcherait aussi sur ce bon vieux _Nazus_. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Dirk a envoyé à Delfeena ? demanda James en changeant brusquement de sujet.

William haussa un sourcil.

— Tu es jaloux ?

— Non.

— Avoue-le, James.

Son camarade fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Bien que sa popularité puisse le lui permettre, James n'avait jamais été très volage. Il réservait cela à Dirk Crossby, qui malgré ses airs replets et vulgaires, avait son petit succès auprès des sorcières.

William et James avaient commencé à s'intéresser au sexe opposé en troisième année. William était sorti avec Melice Brewster pendant quatre mois avant de se quitter. James, entretenait toujours une relation ambiguë avec Delfeena Reddoch, la jolie blonde de Poufsouffle. Il n'y avait cependant rien d'officiel entre eux. William recopia une formule avant de relancer le sujet.

— Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est compliqué.

— De toute façon, c'est presque comme si vous étiez déjà en couple. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

— … on va rentrer dans la métamorphose à l'état de recherche, celle sur laquelle se penchent les plus grands sorciers théoriciens du siècle, poursuivit leur professeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler de la Loi de Gamp ?

— Je crois que ça a un rapport avec la nourriture, répondit James sans lever la main.

— Plus ou moins, oui, admit Blackbird.

— C'est ce qui dit que tout ce qui a été créé par la magie ne dure pas ? tenta Delfeena Reddoch, du fond de la salle.

— Non, ça c'est le principe d'éphémérité. Ce n'est pas une loi car elle n'a jamais été prouvée.

— Vector nous avait parlé de Gamp une fois, se souvint William à haute voix.

— C'est bien possible. Alors ? Personne ne sait ?

— La loi de Gamp décrit la permutabilité de la métamorphose. Toutes les transformations peuvent se faire dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il y a cinq exceptions à cette règle.

— Très juste, Miss Wigge. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Ses voisines de table s'agitèrent un moment, la félicitant pour avoir remporté les premiers points de l'année. Melice Brewster lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Jodie ne daigna même pas répondre. Elle se tenait assise sur sa chaise, avec l'air ennuyé de quelqu'un qui a déjà lu tous ses manuels de cours avant la rentrée. Elle portait encore ses cheveux châtains en un gros chignon sur le dessus de son crâne, qui laissait penser qu'un énorme oignon lui avait poussé sur la tête, ce qui, en plus de ses épais sourcils, ne laissait pas grand-chose d'appréciable à son visage.

Blackbird écrivit en majuscules sur le tableau noir « EXCEPTIONS A LA LOI DE GAMP », puis il se retourna vers eux.

— Allez, motiva-t-il. Pour bien commencer l'année, j'offre cinq points à chaque exemple que vous pourrez trouver.

— La nourriture ! s'exclama James.

— Exact, Mr. Potter. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez transformer un lapin à la moutarde en pierre, mais l'inverse est impossible. La nourriture en général ne peut pas être créée par la magie. Quoi d'autre ?

— L'argent, proposa Dirk depuis le fond de la salle.

— Très bien, oui. Bien que ce soit très pratique, on ne peut pas faire apparaître des Gallions dans ses poches. La monnaie ainsi que tous les métaux travaillés par les gobelins ne peuvent pas être reproduits. Encore cinq points pour Gryffondor. Une idée chez les Poufsouffles ?

Leur professeur coula un regard vers la rangée de droite.

— Les potions ? suggéra un Poufsouffle à la tête de poisson.

— Bien vu. Vous connaissez le dicton : « Qui veut une Potion Wiggenweld a mieux fait de la faire soi-même ». C'est valable pour tout ce qui est magique. Impossible de faire apparaître un phénix, un chaudron à touillage automatique, une baguette ou le tout dernier modèle de balai. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Deux tirets étaient encore vides au tableau. William observa ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas plus inspirés que lui.

— C'est peut-être tellement évident que vous ne le voyez pas. Comme bien souvent avec la magie, il est plus facile de faire disparaître quelque chose plutôt que de le faire apparaître. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Non ? Eh bien, on peut malheureusement donner la mort mais on ne peut pas créer la vie. Par exemple, vous pouvez transformer une pelote d'épingles en un hérisson bien vivant ou faire apparaître un serpent qui sifflera comme n'importe quel autre. Mais pas d'être humain. Même une statue qu'on aurait ensorcelée pour lui permettre de bouger aussi librement qu'un sorcier ne serait pas capable de penser par elle-même. Ni de faire de la magie. En plus de cela, elle ne partagerait pas nos besoins, comme boire et manger, et ne serait donc pas totalement humaine. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon n'importe qui pourrait se créer sa propre armée. Le sort le plus proche de donner la vie est peut-être l'exemple des Golems et ils étaient eux-mêmes utilisés comme des protecteurs.

— Pourtant on est capable de rendre vivant des tableaux, fit remarquer Melice Brewster. Ils parlent, se déplacent et la Grosse Dame organise même des dîners avec Violette.

— Effectivement, mais je crois que dans le cas présent cela traduit plus une addiction à la nourriture plutôt qu'un véritable besoin. Et puis c'est assez difficile d'avoir une conversation avec un tableau. Ils disent toujours la même chose.

William eut une pensée pour le Chevalier du Catogan qui n'avait pas arrêté de harceler James en deuxième année jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par trouer son portrait. Cela lui avait valu quatre heures de retenue et la notoriété de « tueur » auprès des nombreux tableaux de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, le Chevalier du Catogan n'avait rien retenu de cette histoire et il continuait de le provoquer dans des joutes verbales démodées.

— Aucune idée pour le dernier ? relança Blackbird. Les sentiments. L'amour, par exemple, est une chose que l'on ne peut pas créer par la magie. Alors, certes, il existe des filtres. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment qualifier ça d'amour ? Je ne crois pas. De manière générale, on peut créer des états d'esprits comme le filtre de Terreur et les potions calmantes, qui, je crois, sont tous deux au programme de septième année. Mais on ne peut pas reproduire des sentiments réels tels que l'amitié, la haine ou l'amour.

Quelques filles poussèrent un soupir déçu à cette dernière remarque.

— Imagine la déception de Biguily, se moqua William.

James ricana avant de se retourner vers la sorcière dodue aux cheveux violets qui était assise au deuxième rang, à côté de Jodie Wigge. Obellia Biguily et ses formes généreuses étaient une source de moquerie facile et inépuisable pour les garçons. C'était une élève discrète, qui n'avait sans doute pas la vivacité d'esprit de Jodie Wigge, mais qui était travailleuse.

Les deux sorcières partageaient leur mépris pour les garçons de Gryffondor qu'elles jugeaient trop immatures. Obellia était pourtant loin d'être hideuse, mais il avait fallu qu'elle chevauche un peu trop rapidement son balai en première année et celui-ci s'était brisé en deux, provoquant l'hilarité des garçons et lui valant le surnom d'Obèsellia.

— Voilà donc pour les limites des sortilèges d'apparition. Une fois que vous avez recopié tout ça, concentrez-vous sur l'exercice page 22.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à faire des exercices de visualisation plutôt barbants. Ce ne fut qu'en deuxième heure que Blackbird les autorisa à sortir leur baguette. William essaya six fois de faire apparaître une fourmi sans aucun résultat. James, quant à lui, fut très fier d'être parvenu à faire apparaître une antenne avant que leur professeur ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un de ses cheveux.

Leurs ratés en métamorphose entaillèrent leur bonne humeur. Ils sortirent tout penauds de la classe et se dirigèrent machinalement vers la Grande Salle pour leur pause déjeuner. Dominique se rappela soudainement avoir quelque chose à faire avant de partir dans le sens inverse. Ils étaient tous tellement abattus qu'ils n'eurent même pas la curiosité de lui demander pourquoi.

— Je n'aurai jamais mes ASPIC, geignit Everitt alors qu'ils traversaient un pont de pierre reliant au deuxième étage.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tous les sorciers avec une baguette en bois de vigne sont devenus des gens brillants, rassura Melice.

— Oui… tous sauf moi…

En plus de son éternelle bonne humeur, Melice Brewster était connue pour être une passionnée de baguettes. Elle avait tout appris de son oncle qui était lui-même fabricant de baguette magique. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts toutes les propriétés des bois et ce qu'ils révélaient sur leur possesseur au point de se vanter de pouvoir déterminer la durée d'un couple en étudiant leurs baguettes.

Si les connaissances de Melice en la matière ne faisaient aucun doute, William avait un plus de mal à croire ses fumisteries sur les relations amoureuses. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre avant de se quitter quatre mois plus tard.

Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils s'installèrent en bout de table et Everitt les abandonna à nouveau pour le groupe d'amies de Melice composé de Jodie Wigge, Obellia Biguily et Dreeda Fox. James lui jeta un regard envieux tout en se servant une grosse cuillerée de gratin d'aubergine et d'agneau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous ? bougonna-t-il.

— T'cheux dire qu'est-che ch'y l'a d'moins ? reprit Dirk la bouche pleine. Il est moins cool que nous. Regarde les faits : il n'a jamais eu de copine.

— Il essaye peut-être de sortir avec une amie de Mel, fit William en l'observant couper sa viande.

— Qui ça ? Jodie ? Dreeda ? Ou…

— Obèsellia ?

Ils eurent un rire mauvais avec lequel Gayle manqua de s'étouffer. C'est alors que Dominique arriva en trombe, un parchemin à la main.

— J'ai réussi à voler un emploi du temps de première année, déclara-t-elle, dépêchez-vous de manger et on ira leur jeter des Bombamousses avant leur prochain cours !

Ils enfournèrent leur déjeuner en quelques minutes. Dirk glissa quelques gâteaux dans une poche de sa robe pour « son quatre heures », précisa-t-il. Puis ils quittèrent la Grande Salle deux par deux, avec un intervalle d'une minute afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Ils étaient en chemin vers la classe de Sortilèges lorsque Cerberus Hawksight, le concierge de l'école apparut au bout du couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une bande de débraillés comme vous fait dans les couloirs à l'heure du déjeuner ? interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

— Vous nous vexez, Hawksight, répliqua Dirk d'une voix mielleuse. Cette année, on s'est promis d'arrêter de sécher les cours, d'en finir avec les farces, les retenues, tout ça… la septième année c'est un peu comme l'âge de raison, vous voyez ? On a quand même nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, ce qui est super déterminant pour notre vie professionnelle ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à venir en avance pour nos cours, histoire d'éviter les retards et puis c'est aussi l'occasion de faciliter la digestion par une petite promenade de santé, afin d'arriver en cours bien frais et préparés. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez reprocher à des élèves aux intentions aussi studieuses que nous !

Hawksight les détailla d'un regard glacé. Il portait une longue robe noire dont le col en fourrure rendait sa carrure encore plus impressionnante. Sa mâchoire de dents pointues se serra. William frissonna en sentant les yeux du concierge se poser sur leurs mains, scruter leurs uniformes et leurs visages.

— Les septièmes années n'ont pas cours de sortilèges cet après-midi. Des élèves aussi studieux que vous auraient dû le savoir, hacha-t-il en faisant racler ses mâchoires acérées. Je vous conseille de déguerpir rapidement si vous ne voulez pas faire votre promenade de santé en retenue.

Ils tournèrent des talons, dépités. Une fois que le concierge fut assez loin, Dirk s'exclama d'un air bougon :

— D'abord Hawksight, puis Pandlebee et ensuite Rose… on ne peut plus rien faire dans ce maudit château !

— On peut toujours les garder pour le chaudron de Pandlebee ? proposa Dominique. On a potion cet après-midi.

— C'est pas la même chose…

— Hey ! coupa Gayle en désignant un escalier qui passait au-dessus d'un passage menant à la classe de sortilèges. On pourrait les jeter d'ici ?

— Gayle Steamupp, fit Dirk en prenant des airs solennels, tu mérites vraiment d'avoir tes ASPIC !

Ils se positionnèrent de façon à obtenir un bon angle de tir sans être trop visibles d'en bas. Leurs premières victimes furent un couple de quatrième année qui voulait sans doute profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Puis un petit groupe de premières années venus en avance.

William ne se gêna pas pour viser Aveline Gritts, la demi-sœur d'Everitt mais James fut plus rapide que lui et il dut se contenter d'Archibald Squidmish. Celui-ci était tellement petit que le poids de la Bombamousse, ajouté à son accélération le fit tomber par terre, manquant de peu de lui ouvrir le crâne. Ils échappèrent un rire qui alerta Aveline.

— Revenez ici ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils détalaient.

Ils couraient en direction des cachots lorsque Peeves les assaillit au premier étage. Il tira brusquement un tapis, ce que les fit tous tomber à terre. Profitant de son effet de surprise, il enroula le tapis en un gros boudin autour d'eux. Puis il les lança du haut d'un escalier.

Le tapis se déroula en les cognant, secouant, percutant et dégringolant contre les marches dures et froides qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. William se redressa tout poussiéreux, en se tenant les côtes. Dominique aida Gayle à se relever. Dirk grogna, prétextant s'être cassé quelque chose. James avait perdu son manuel de potion dans la bataille.

— C'est pas grave, je te prêterai le mien, pressa William. Maintenant, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

Les escaliers raides qui descendaient aux cachots mirent à l'épreuve leurs genoux et leurs coudes encore froissés. Dirk se plaignit pendant tout le trajet, aggravant ses blessures de minute en minute. Arrivés devant la classe de potions, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'épaisse porte en bois. Elle était fermée, indiquant que le cours avait déjà commencé.

— Oh non, geignit Gayle.

— On fait quoi ? demanda Dominique.

— Il faut qu'on rentre. Si on sèche, Hawksight va nous passer un savon.

— Vas-y toque, intima William.

— Pourquoi ça serait à moi de toquer ? s'énerva Dirk.

— Je m'en fous n'importe qui…

— N'importe qui mais pas toi, c'est ça ?

— Taisez-vous ! ordonna James.

Il les écarta d'un geste. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il toqua à la porte.

* * *

Mais qui peut bien être le nouveau professeur de potion ? Severus Rogue, depuis le cadre de son portrait ? Ce bon vieux Slug ? Votre prof de physique, celui qui vous a traumatisé avec ses équations différentielles ? Ou bien l'énième fille cachée de Voldemort ?

La réponse, dimanche prochain !


	4. Les Succubes

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce construite toute en pierre et faiblement éclairée par des vasques d'où brûlait un feu de couleur verte. Des bocaux d'animaux en tout genre flottant dans du formol recouvraient les murs et il y avait dans l'air une odeur de cuivre et de métal fondu. Les Serdaigles étaient sagement assis devant leur chaudron. William croisa le regard d'Everitt McTighe, en binôme avec Melice Brewster.

— Vous sortez d'où exactement ? Un placard à balais ? se moqua leur professeur de potions.

La classe pouffa à sa remarque et William se gratta le cuir chevelu pour en retirer la poussière. Querida Quencholedge était une sorcière caustique de la soixantaine, comme en témoignait ses cheveux blancs et son visage aux traits tirés.

— Peeves nous a embusqués au premier étage, expliqua James.

— Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez au premier étage alors que vous sortiez normalement de déjeuner de la Grande Salle ? N'allez pas me dire qu'au bout de sept ans, le fait que les cours de potions ont lieu aux cachots n'a toujours pas atteint votre épaisse boîte crânienne ?

James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à deux reprises.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Mr. Potter. A vrai dire, vous tombez à pic. Je me demandais à quelle maison j'allais enlever des points en premier. Visiblement Gryffondor n'est toujours pas résolu à surveiller ses manières. Si vous mettiez autant d'énergie dans votre travail que dans votre volonté de battre Serpentard au Quidditch, alors peut-être que vous arriveriez à finir l'année avec un sablier positif. Peut-être.

— Si Serpentard n'était pas autant occupé à conserver la coupe de Quidditch, singea Dirk Crossby, alors peut-être qu'ils détrôneraient enfin Poufsouffle au classement. Peut-être.

Quelques Gryffondors saluèrent son culot avant que Mrs. Quencholedge ne les fasse taire. C'était sans doute la plus compétitive de tous les professeurs. Directrice de la maison de Serpentard, elle était toujours fière de rappeler à ses collègues que sa maison détenait la coupe de Quidditch depuis huit années consécutives. A l'inverse, elle entretenait une vive rancune avec Poufsouffle qui remportait toujours la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle était alors capable de se monter tellement amère que plusieurs Poufsouffles étaient sortis de sa classe en pleurant.

Son favoritisme profitait beaucoup trop aux Serpentards, qui lui vouaient d'ailleurs une grande admiration. Elle savait cependant reconnaître les talents de Calixte Pandlebee, présidente du club de potions mais qui, à son plus grand regret, était à Serdaigle. Celle-ci était comme à son habitude, installée au premier rang et elle les détaillait d'un regard réprobateur.

— Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, somma leur professeur de potion. Chacun.

De vagues murmures de protestations parcoururent la salle alors qu'ils s'installaient. William retira son sac de l'épaule en se frayant un chemin parmi les chaudrons. Dominique prit place à côté de James et Dirk se jeta sur celle à côté de Gayle, lui adressant un sourire goguenard. Il s'arrêta net.

— Vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir avec Miss Fuss, Mr. Allen. Connaissant son niveau en potions, elle appréciera grandement votre aide, lança Quencholedge dans une nouvelle pique.

William rejoignit le chaudron du fond où Philemone Fuss semblait se terrer. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné lorsqu'il sortit ses affaires.

— Comme j'étais en train de le dire, reprit leur professeur en jetant un regard mauvais à James, cette année est d'une importance cruciale. Vous passez vos ASPIC dans à peine dix mois. Mais que les choses soient claires, je vise beaucoup plus haut.

Elle prit le temps de les détailler, profitant de son autorité avant de poursuivre :

— La dernière année de votre cursus est consacrée à l'étude des potions les plus intéressantes. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ce sont aussi les plus difficiles. Nous aurons l'occasion de préparer du Véritasérum, plusieurs poisons, une potion d'œil Vif et une décoction d'insouciance. Je vous apprendrai tout même à préparer les barbantes potions types sur lesquelles vous serez interrogés tels que le Breuvage de Courage, une potion pare-feu, l'accélérateur de créativité, le sérum Supersensoriel et le très délicat philtre de Terreur, avant de nous pencher sur le sujet des potions médicinales avec la préparation de la Pimentine et de plusieurs autres onguents comme le Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse. Alors commençons sans plus attendre.

William ouvrit son manuel au chapitre des potions pare-feu. Quencholedge rajoutait tellement d'indications à celles de leur livre que celui-ci ne lui fut bientôt plus d'aucune utilité. Après une heure de prise de notes, ils passèrent enfin à la pratique. Philemone se chargea de peser exactement cinq grammes de cendres de chêne-liège pendant qu'il coupait délicatement des champignons explosifs.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un étouffer un rire et William jeta un coup œil à James. Celui-ci se penchait vers la rangée de gauche pour chuchoter au binôme de Dirk et Gayle de passer directement à l'étape cinq après avoir ajouté les champignons. Il baissa les yeux vers ses lamelles de champignons explosifs, ne parvenant pas à refréner son sentiment d'exclusion.

— Euh… Will, hésita Philemone en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

— Quoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron. Le liquide à l'intérieur était devenu aussi visqueux que de la Jelly.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ajouté ?

— Rien… rien du tout, se défendit Philemone. Enfin… seulement les cinq grammes de chêne-liège…

Il se saisit du bocal de poudre sur un coin de leur paillasse et le retourna. Il y était inscrit « Veracrasses séchées ».

— Oh… je suis désolé ! Je… pourtant j'ai bien vérifié avant de peser…

Le rire de Dirk attira son attention. D'ordinaire, il était amusant de se moquer de Philemone Fuss en échangeant ses ingrédients. C'était sûrement à cause de leurs farces plutôt que de son niveau en potions que Quencholedge la considérait définitivement comme le cancre de la classe. Mais à présent qu'il était en binôme avec elle, William trouva cette blague nettement moins drôle.

Philemone frappa sa main contre son front dans un geste désespéré. Elle avait le teint hâlé et une coupe à la garçonne qui mettait en évidence les traits fins de son visage.

— Excuse-moi, Will, geignit-elle.

Il pencha le nez vers le chaudron et inspira une odeur encore plus désagréable que les Dragées surprises au goût vomi.

— Je suis tellement nulle en potion que plus personne ne veut se mettre en binôme avec moi…

William suivit des yeux leur professeur, sans prêter attention aux états d'âme de sa camarade. Quencholedge était en train de réprimander un Serdaigle qui avait coupé peu soigneusement ses champignons. Aussitôt, il plongea la main dans le chaudron de Philemone, en sortit une motte visqueuse et puante qu'il lança avec force dans le dos de Dirk Crossby.

Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur agressive qui rappelait à William les têtes de cochons dans la boucherie de Mr. Thompson. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus repensé à Oliver de la journée. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela.

— Occupes-toi de ton propre chaudron, lâcha-t-il à son camarade.

Dirk serra les dents, cherchant quelque chose à lui répondre. Comme rien ne lui vint, il lui adressa un signe grossier avant de lui tourner le dos. Il pouvait être un bon ami lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des farces, de raconter des blagues crapuleuses ou de comparer la taille de leurs organes, mais quand il fallait faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote, Dirk Crossby se révélait alors être le pire des imbéciles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? se désola sa binôme.

— Tu n'as qu'à séparer les pétales et les pistils de trois asphodèles et doser la salive de Licheur. Je recommencerai la préparation.

William remonta ses manches et récura le liquide visqueux du chaudron en un coup de baguette. Il pouvait y arriver, se motiva-t-il. Il était l'un des rares à avoir obtenu un Optimal en potions lors de ses BUSE. Il n'était cependant pas aussi doué que Calixte Pandlebee, la petite cheftaine aux oreilles décollées qui était devenue préfète-en-chef. Il lui jeta un regard de travers. Elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à finir sa préparation avant tout le monde. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, sans même consulter l'avis de sa binôme. Ceci remotiva William. Il mit vingt minutes à rattraper son retard.

— Mr. Crossby, l'interpella Quencholedge en saisissant avec dégoût le côté de son uniforme que William venait de tacher. Je ne crois pas que le protocole mentionne l'utilisation de Veracrasses. Ni le fait de s'en enduire. Mais si c'est votre conception d'une bonne hygiène, vous n'avez qu'à m'aider à nettoyer les bacs à la fin de la journée.

Des rires parcoururent la classe sans même que leur professeur ne les fasse taire. Quencholedge était bien trop contente de son effet. Dirk retourna à William un regard noir, murmurant des menaces qui ne l'inquiétèrent pas le moins du monde. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il y avait une grande différence entre ce que disait Dirk et ce qu'il faisait réellement. William versa précautionneusement le sang de salamandre qu'il venait de doser, sans se laisser distraire.

Après le deuxième temps de chauffage, il leva la main pour appeler son professeur afin de vérifier la couleur de son chaudron. Quencholedge était occupée à colmater le chaudron d'un binôme de Serdaigle. Ceux-ci avaient mis trop fort le chauffage, ce qui avait percé le fond.

Toujours la main levée, il conseilla à Philemone de commencer de préparer les piments Faucheur de la Caroline puis il croisa le regard de James, deux rangs devant, qui attendait également le bras levé.

— Hey ! lui souffla son camarade. De quelle couleur est la vôtre ?

— Bleu et toi ?

— Bleu comment ?

— Bleu… euh... clair, hésita-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son chaudron.

— C'est plus entre un bleu cobalt et un bleu paon, précisa sa voisine.

— Ah… ça ressemble à quoi du bleu cobalt ?

— Laisse tomber James, la nôtre elle est rouge, intervint Dominique en touillant sa mixture avec désespoir.

Il entendit un splash étrange et crut que Philemone avait ajouté les piments avant que Quencholedge n'ait vérifié leur chaudron. Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle se tenait le doigt, les yeux grands ouverts. William remarqua la seconde d'après que du sang coulait le long de sa main.

— ARGGG ! MON DOIGT ! JE ME SUIS COUPÉ LE DOIGT !

— Eh bien qu'attendez-vous Mr. Allen ? tailla Quencholedge. Allez lui chercher un bandage !

Il se glissa hors de son siège et se hâta près d'une armoire au fond de la salle. Derrière quelques bocaux et des os de souris, il trouva un bandage jauni qu'il passa sous l'eau puis il le tendit à sa binôme dont l'index était tenu par leur professeur pour ne pas saigner d'avantage.

— Maintenez-le bien serré jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lui recommanda-t-elle. Attendez ! Je crois que vous en avez oublié un bout.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de doigt entièrement recouvert de sang qui aurait pu se confondre avec un piment Faucheur de la Caroline tant il était rouge. Philemone faillit tourner de l'œil lorsqu'elle le prit dans la paume de sa main. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, William réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir finir le travail tout seul.

Durant les minutes suivantes, il se débrouilla pour surveiller ses temps de chauffage et préparer ses prochains ingrédients tout en aidant James et Dominique à retrouver une couleur bleue. Il fit brûler deux fois de suite ses piments, avant que Quencholedge se décide à l'aider. Elle s'occupa de touiller son chaudron pendant les dix minutes nécessaires afin de le laisser cuire convenablement ses piments Faucheur de la Caroline.

Au bout des deux heures, il rendit une solution violette qui correspondait parfaitement à la description. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il se sentit brusquement vidé de ses forces. Sa fatigue se transforma en mauvaise humeur lorsque Dirk Crossby vint lui prendre la tête à la sortie du cours.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de m'afficher comme ça ? s'énerva son camarade. Tu veux finir à l'infirmerie ? Retrouver ta nouvelle copine ? _Oh Will ! Je me suis coupé le doigt, viens me sauver !_ singea Dirk en prenant une voix aiguë.

— Arrête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a séduit chez elle ? Son imbécillité ? Une Serdaigle imbécile… Tu sais, j'avais tort de lui échanger ses ingrédients. Aujourd'hui elle m'a prouvé qu'elle est capable de rater ses potions toute seule et même de finir à l'infirmerie sans mon aide !

— Tire-toi ! cracha-t-il en lui assénant un violent coup de coude.

— Poussez-vous ! William Allen est de mauvaise humeur ! Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, la dernière fois il a mordu le bras d'un deuxième année, c'était terrible ! Depuis on a appris qu'il était moitié loup-garou et moitié harpie. Un drôle de mélange, si tu veux mon avis, raconta-t-il à une première année dont le teint devint livide.

William, James, Dirk, Gayle et Dominique passèrent leur pause de quatre heures à l'extérieur afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi. Ils s'allongèrent dans les pelouses douces et impeccables de la cour de métamorphose, non loin de leur classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. William sentait le soleil lui chatouiller le visage. En fermant les yeux, il se serait cru en plein été.

— On dirait une famille de trolls à la plage, fit une voix traînante qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Jodie Wigge.

Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais avant de suivre ses amies qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la tour de défense contre les forces du Mal. Everitt interrompit sa discussion avec Melice Brewster pour les rejoindre. Pendant un moment, William cru qu'il allait s'allonger avec eux, profiter du soleil et échanger quelques anecdotes. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour voir l'expression énervée de son visage, il n'en n'était plus trop sûr.

— Qui a eu l'idée de jeter des Bombamousses sur ma sœur ?! questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Ils s'observèrent, les uns les autres, étonnés par la colère d'Everitt.

— Alors ? QUI ?! s'acharna-t-il.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, McTighe ? Nous jeter un mauvais sort ? provoqua Dirk.

Everitt serra le poing juste à côté de la poche où il rangeait sa baguette. William le sentit hésiter pendant une fraction de seconde.

— On est en septième année ! C'est terminé les enfantillages ! D'ici la fin de l'année, on aura nos ASPIC et on rentrera sur le marché de travail ! Alors je serais vous, j'essayerai déjà de me comporter comme des adultes !

Il tourna les talons et traversa la cour d'une démarche furieuse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'enquit Dirk.

— Ça lui passera, fit William.

— On ferait mieux de les suivre, coupa James en se relevant. Il est bientôt l'heure.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avaient lieu au troisième étage, derrière le couloir de la sorcière borgne. Encore vexés par les paroles de leur camarade, ils grimpèrent les marches d'un escalier tortueux sans même penser à viser un groupe de premières années qui passait juste en dessous.

Les élèves entrèrent bruyamment en faisant grincer le vieux parquet de la classe. Les Gryffondors se regroupèrent à gauche et les Serpentards à droite. Toutes les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs, laissant apparaître un espace suffisant pour un duel, ce qui ajouta à l'impatience générale.

Une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et Herman Hitnail, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal les rejoignit, chargé d'une énorme malle. Ses camarades s'échangèrent des coups d'œil interrogateurs.

Les cours d'Herman Hitnail figuraient parmi les plus appréciés. C'était un sorcier de la cinquantaine, dont les longs cheveux argentés étaient attachés derrière sa nuque. Avec sa silhouette osseuse qui ne payait pas mine, son nez de travers et un œil plus petit que l'autre, il laissait penser que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Mais il cachait bien son jeu. Il avait fait partie de la brigade de tireurs d'élite pendant plus de vingt ans, ce qui expliquait en plus de la difformité de son visage, son goût très prononcé pour la mise en pratique.

— J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances, dit-il légèrement essoufflé alors qu'il déposait sa malle au centre de la pièce. Personnellement, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter la dune de Deliblato, en Serbie. C'est le plus vieux désert d'Europe. Les Moldus ont classé ce site comme réserve naturelle pour la diversité incroyable de la forêt qui l'entoure mais vous vous doutez tous que ce n'est que la moitié de la vérité…

Au comble du suspens, il leur tourna le dos pour ouvrir son bagage. C'était une malle de la taille d'un réfrigérateur, dont les motifs écossais s'étaient un peu ternis avec le temps. A l'intérieur, quelques capes de duel étaient pendues et William repéra même une paire de tongs, laissant penser que leur professeur avait beaucoup voyagé durant cet été.

— Vous le savez, je suis très favorable à la pratique, mais je dois malheureusement vous prévenir que les cours de septième année se limitent, en grande partie, à de la théorie. Je veux bien essayer de vous faire affronter une Chimère ou une Tarentule mais je ne pense pas que Minerva soit du même avis que moi.

Il haussa les épaules comme pour témoigner de son impuissance.

— Sortez vos baguettes, vous en aurez besoin, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

James dégaina la sienne en un quart de seconde. William lui jeta un regard. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux. Il eut le même sourire que leur professeur.

— Si seulement tous les cours pouvaient être aussi passionnants, lui confia-t-il à mi-voix.

Hitnail fit glisser un tiroir du bout de sa baguette et un grand cri déchira la salle. Tous les élèves sursautèrent. William plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, cherchant des yeux d'où provenait le bruit. Puis une forme translucide se matérialisa. On aurait dit un fantôme, excepté qu'il n'avait pas de visage. Seule une bouche gigantesque prenait toute la place sur son visage.

— J'ai pensé qu'au lieu de vous faire un cours ennuyeux sur les Kelpy, vous préféreriez être directement confrontés à quelque chose de semblable. Les Succubes, reprit-il, ne sont pas au programme des ASPIC mais elles sont un très bon exemple pour introduire notre chapitre sur les esprits. Comme vous le voyez, sous leur forme naturelle, elles n'ont rien d'attirant. Elles sont cependant connues pour prendre l'apparence d'un de vos proches ou de quelqu'un de suffisamment séduisant pour vous attirer dans les coins sombres des forêts afin de… eh bien… vous dévorer.

— Voilà qui est vraiment réjouissant, commenta une élève de Serpentard.

Leur professeur sembla l'avoir entendue car il haussa les sourcils. William détourna la tête vers un groupe de sorcières à l'uniforme vert et argent. La première avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus pâle. Oprah Mulciber n'était en effet pas réputée pour sa cordialité. Le fait qu'elle sorte avec Nazarius Lankrovitch, le sorcier le plus détesté de Poudlard -sans compter Calixte Pandlebee- ne la rendait que plus antipathique. Son visage en pointe était figé dans une expression hautaine.

La deuxième était de petite taille. Ivory Travers était connue pour avoir une certaine tendance à la cleptomanie. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient en des boucles mal dessinées et il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans son regard.

Eraleen Ward était la dernière de la bande. C'était une sorcière pulpeuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec Melice Brewster, la première copine de William. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux, faisant semblant d'être passionné par la semelle de ses chaussures.

— T'es pas vraiment discret pour quelqu'un qui est passé à autre chose, lui fit remarquer James.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Tu as raison. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

— Facile à dire pour toi.

James roula des yeux. Avec la célébrité de son père et ses talents au Quidditch, il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer : il plaisait naturellement, presque sans faire d'effort, ce qui n'était pas sans attiser une certaine jalousie entre eux. William n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, mais il aurait été ravi, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une journée, de voir les filles se retourner devant lui comme elles le faisaient avec James Potter.

Après être sorti avec Melice Brewster en troisième année, William ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'Eraleen Ward lui tournait autour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit dans les bras d'un autre qu'il comprit les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Un soir, incontrôlable, il l'avait interceptée dans ses rondes de préfète pour lui ordonner de quitter son actuel petit-ami. Contre toute attente, Era avait accepté.

William regretta aussitôt d'avoir autant perdu les pédales. Personne ne l'avait encore mis dans cet état. Ils se jouèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre pendant toute leur cinquième année. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte de l'emprise qu'Era avait sur lui. Et en sixième année, au moment où il ne se sentit plus capable de refouler ses sentiments, il lui proposa enfin de sortir ensemble. Mais elle le quitta sept mois plus tard.

— Les Succubes prennent la forme la plus susceptible de vous séduire, poursuivait Hitnail, celle d'une personne que vous serez capable de suivre aveuglément sans vous poser de question. Mettez-vous cela bien dans le crâne avant de les affronter. Ce sont des créatures malignes. Elles ont fait de sacrés ravages, même dans les endroits aussi peu fréquentés que la dune de Deliblato.

Leur professeur fit une pause pour détailler la classe.

— Potter, Allen, à vous de jouer.

William poussa un soupir excédé. Ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Le silence était tel qu'on entendit le parquet grincer sous leurs pieds.

— J'en ai marre que tu te fasses remarquer, marmonna William à son camarade.

— Je suis le meilleur élève de cette classe, je suis obligé de me faire remarquer.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette. Savoir que tous les Serpentards étaient là, derrière lui, et qu'Era le regardait fit monter son stress.

La créature se transforma soudainement. William mit un moment avant de la reconnaître. A travers les couches de maquillage, ses yeux cendrés et ses lèvres laquées d'une teinte sombre, il reconnut le visage de Pry, la jeune fille qu'Oliver Thomson considérait comme sa petite-amie et que William avait embrassée derrière son dos. Son regard était exactement de cette même intensité dévorante qu'il en resta figé.

— Will ! lui cria James

L'esprit fondit sur lui et le traversa. A la différence d'un fantôme, qui donne la sensation d'être passé sous un jet d'eau glacée, il se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces. Il était à terre avant même de s'en rendre compte. James, qui s'était interposé entre lui et la créature, lui jeta un regard inquiet

\- _Stupéfix ! Impedimenta !_ défendit ce dernier.

— Les Succubes sont des esprits, Mr. Potter, intervint Hitnail, il va falloir faire mieux que des sortilèges de duel basiques.

James fit exploser une chaise en manquant sa cible. Face à lui, la Succube se transforma en une jeune femme à moitié nue. Elle fondit sur lui mais James eut le réflexe de faire apparaître un charme du bouclier qui la repoussa. A côté, William attrapa sa baguette qui avait roulé un peu plus loin lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se pencher vers lui.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Eraleen Ward en accroupissant près de lui.

— Je…

Au lieu de se sentir flatté, William se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait soudain de se donner en spectacle, au milieu d'une salle classe, alors qu'elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à faire étalage de son affection en public.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi ils étaient sortis ensemble. James l'avait toujours qualifiée de petite prétentieuse et de son côté, William savait que les amies d'Era ne l'appréciaient pas non plus. Elles espéraient plutôt qu'Eraleen se remette avec Tubbagus Prinz, un autre sorcier de Serpentard plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un de la bande à Potter, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on le voyait.

Puis il eut un doute. Il voulut se retourner vers les Serpentards afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle mais elle lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Ce geste fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il le sentit remonter dans sa gorge et il fut alors incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Viens avec moi.

A quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi le quitter pour le temps de vacances avant de revenir en courant vers lui ? Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui témoigne une totale ignorance, voire qu'elle se moque de lui. Au moins il aurait eu une bonne raison pour lui en vouloir. Au lieu de cela, il sentit son cœur battre plus furieusement dans sa poitrine, agité par des sentiments qu'il croyait déjà oubliés.

— Viens avec moi, répéta-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas elle, se raisonna-t-il. Elle ne se serait jamais permise de faire ça. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé. William sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il devait se faire une raison. James, lui, avait vu clair dans son jeu : Era n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite prétentieuse et il avait été seulement trop idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Cette dernière pensée lui brisa les entrailles. Il ferma les yeux afin que ceux-ci ne puissent plus le tromper et empoigna sa baguette magique encore plus fort.

\- _Incendio !_ clama-t-il

Une gerbe de flammes rougeoyantes jaillit de sa baguette et Era se recula subitement. Son visage se ratatina peu à peu. Le feu paraissait la faire fondre comme du métal. L'esprit poussa enfin un cri assourdissant avant de disparaître.

— Hum… oui. C'est vrai que le feu est une des premières choses qui fait fuir les esprits, concéda leur professeur en relâchant James. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Quelques-uns de ses camarades l'applaudirent mais William entendit à peine leur clameur. Il se redressa, encore tout fébrile, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

— La minute où vous avez détourné les yeux de votre adversaire pour aller chercher votre baguette vous a été fatale, Mr. Allen. La Succube en a profité pour se transformer en une personne de la pièce pour mieux vous faire douter. Vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait de Miss Ward, n'est-ce pas ?

William se renfrogna. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui.

— Mr. Allen ? relança son professeur.

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-il au bord de l'agacement.

— Ne vous en prenez pas à moi pour votre manque d'attention, vous en êtes le seul responsable.

James et lui regagnèrent silencieusement leur place aux côtés de leurs camarades. James garda la tête baissée. Il semblait tout aussi contrarié que lui. Dirk les félicita d'une bourrade dans le dos qui n'eut aucun effet sur leur humeur.

— Quand la Succube s'est transformée en Era, murmura James, tout de suite, je voulais te venir en aide mais Hitnail m'en a empêché. Je crois qu'il voulait te tester. Finalement, tu t'en es mieux sorti que moi…

— Je me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule, contra William, toi au moins, tu t'es battu, moi, je suis juste… tombé par terre.

— … comme l'a expérimenté Mr. Allen, reprit Hitnail en haussant le ton pour couvrir leur bavardage, les Succubes se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale, un peu comme le font les Détraqueurs. Sauf que leur baiser n'est pas fatal. Pour vous tuer, elles doivent vous attirer dans leur forêt natale. Alors réfléchissez à deux fois avant de suivre n'importe qui, n'importe où.

Ils replacèrent les tables dans un grand fracas afin que leur professeur termine son cours sur les esprits. James et William prirent place côte à côte. Ils copiaient silencieusement les caractéristiques des Kelpy lorsque James l'interrogea soudainement :

— C'était qui la fille ? Celle dont la Succube a pris l'apparence avant de se changer en Era ?

— Une Moldue que j'ai rencontrée cet été.

— Tu l'as embrassée ?

Il secoua positivement de la tête. Hitnail glissa un regard sur eux et il se concentra aussitôt sur ses notes. Sa curiosité l'emporta finalement et il reprit sa discussion avec James.

— Et toi ? C'était qui ?

— Lordana Mabelle, Miss Juin du Calendrier de _Bewitch Me_ , répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils pouffèrent silencieusement.

— Alors... euh... Era ? s'enquit James à demi-mots

William s'arrêta de copier. Au son de la voix de son camarade, il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait jouer la sourde oreille cette fois ci. James attendait une réponse de sa part.

— Je crois… Il faut simplement que je me change les idées.

— C'est ce que je te disais. Il faut que tu te trouves une nouvelle copine. Prends une cible facile. Quelqu'un de Gryffondor par exemple.

— Mais quelle excellente idée ! ironisa-t-il. C'est vrai qu'entre la grosse Obellia, Melice qui est déjà mon ex et l'insupportable Jodie Wigge, je n'ai que l'embarras du le choix !

— T'as oublié Dreeda. Elle est mignonne, non ?

— Bof.

— Au pire c'est pas grave. Tu sors avec elle juste le temps de passer à autre chose puis tu la quittes.

— Je ne vais pas sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour te faire plaisir, James.

— C'était juste pour t'aider, se vexa-t-il.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole du reste de l'heure. William essaya vainement de se concentrer sur leur dernier cours de la journée mais il avait les pensées trop occupées. Il mit finalement cela sous le compte de la fatigue et gribouilla distraitement pendant les vingt minutes qu'il restait.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Hitnail dû les retenir pour leur donner une dissertation à faire sur les dix-huit façons de se protéger contre les esprits.

— Vous savez ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ? leur fit Dirk alors qu'ils regagnaient leur dortoir.

Ils n'eurent même pas le courage de le charrier et hochèrent seulement non de la tête.

— Les sorcières sont toutes des Succubes. Ce ne sont que des mégères qui n'ont qu'à battre des cils pour faire de nous ce qu'elles veulent. C'est pour ça…

— Que tu vas devenir gay ? enchaîna Dominique.

William lui jeta un regard amusé auquel elle répondit d'un sourire en coin. Dirk pouvait être un imbécile, James plein aux as, Dominique garçon manqué et Gayle d'une nonchalance agaçante, il se sentait heureux à leurs côtés.

— N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Dirk. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais les écouter !

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à **Barbiemustdie/jalea** pour sa super review qui m'a dopée plus que Lance Armstrong !

Si toi aussi tu aimes cette fic et tu veux rapidement la suite, laisse-moi une review, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre ! Mais attention, je suis une grande bavarde ;)


	5. Soirée à Serdaigle

Je veux dédier ce chapitre à **Hatsu** qui, à grand renfort d'encouragements, m'a remotivée !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La première semaine de cours passa sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Leurs professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour les accaparer avec les ASPIC si bien que William, qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à stresser pour des examens, termina la semaine un peu plus angoissé qu'il ne l'avait commencée. Heureusement, les sélections de Quidditch arrivaient bientôt, ce qui suscita une vive impatience parmi les étudiants et plus particulièrement chez les premières années qui se préparaient également pour leur premier cours de balai volant.

Everitt s'était remis de son altercation avec sa demi-sœur. En revanche, il évitait toujours de leur parler. Il passa ce matin à la table de Serdaigle où Aveline déjeunait, déjà équipée de son balai. A ses côtés, Archie Squidmish, paraissait nettement moins enchanté à l'idée de quitter la terre ferme. Il avait revêtu des protections trois fois trop grandes pour lui, ce qui lui donnait des airs de punchingball miniature.

James semblait le seul à ne pas profiter de l'agitation générale. On l'avait baratiné toute la semaine pour savoir s'il avait déjà des choix en tête pour la nouvelle équipe. Depuis que Kemp Finlay avait été interdit de Quidditch par sa mère afin de se concentrer sur ses BUSE, il fallait à Gryffondor un nouvel attrapeur. La tâche n'était pas facile, d'autant plus que certains élèves commençaient à négocier leur place contre quelques galions et des baguettes réglisses.

L'équipe de Gryffondor réserva le terrain de Quidditch pour mercredi soir et ce jour-là, les septièmes années eurent le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur leurs cours de l'après-midi. Velma Vanety, qui était leur professeur de sorts et enchantements ainsi que la directrice de Poufsouffle, dut demander plusieurs fois le silence avant de pouvoir commencer son cours.

— S'il vous plaît, un peu de concentration, réclama-t-elle une énième fois, parce que le cours qui va suivre est très important pour vos ASPIC !

William échangea un regard torve avec James, assis à sa gauche. Dominique, à sa droite, lui envoya un coup de coude.

— Tu partages ton livre ? Je n'avais plus de place pour mes affaires de Sortilèges entre les pétards mouillés et les bombes hurlantes.

William tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage était tacheté de grains de beauté et ses boucles rousses frisottaient tout autour de sa tête comme de la mauvaise herbe. Sous ses épaules carrées, elle portait une cravate dénouée autour du cou et son pull était trois fois trop grand pour elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as l'intention de t'en prendre à qui ?

— Personne pour l'instant. Je les garde juste au cas où on en aurait besoin. Tu vois par exemple, les cheveux de Delfeena Reddoch sont clairement en trains de me crier « Brûle-moi v… »

Le nœud de cravate de Dominique se fit soudainement tout seul. Il coulissa si près de son cou qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer.

— Miss Weasley, vous êtes en cours d'Enchantements, pas au Chaudron Baveur ! s'exclama leur professeur qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de jeter des sorts pour se faire entendre.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi je m'ennuie, marmonna-t-elle.

— Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! A la prochaine remarque, je vous mets dehors !

Velma Vanety lui asséna un regard noir. Elle ressemblait à un vieux chat gris au nez écrasé. Ses pommettes roses encore saillantes trichaient sur son âge mais révélaient par la même occasion, l'extraordinaire puissance de ses sortilèges. Elle transforma la bouche de Femie Hoghen en une fermeture éclair avant de reprendre son cours.

— Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais peut-être pouvoir vous expliquer l'exercice d'aujourd'hui ?

Elle couvrit la classe d'un seul regard, sans même faire attention aux gémissements de Femie, qui essayait désespérément faire comprendre quelque chose à Delfeena, sa voisine.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière, le programme ASPIC en Enchantements concerne majoritairement les sorts d'animations. C'est-à-dire, rendre des objets vivants. Aujourd'hui nous allons passer à la pratique. Vous avez chacun une grenouille en terre cuite devant vous, essayez maintenant de la faire bouger.

La pièce se couvrit d'un brouhaha dans lequel Gryffondor et Poufsouffles s'essayèrent au sortilège. Un grand bruit indiqua que Gayle venait de faire exploser sa grenouille. Il ramassa tous les morceaux avant de murmurer un _Réparo_ , sous le regard inquisiteur de Velma Vanety.

— _Vivificabis !_ Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! s'impatienta Dominique.

— On ne doit pas bien se concentrer sur le mouvement. C'est peut-être comme en métamorphose, il faut essayer de vi-su-a-li-ser, articula James.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais il n'eut pas plus résultat qu'eux. Ils tentèrent encore à cinq reprises avant de se décourager. William cala son menton contre la paume de sa main, d'un air boudeur.

Delfeena Reddoch était assise dans la rangée juste à sa gauche, une table devant lui. Elle tourna la tête vers sa voisine, ce qui fit voler ses longs cheveux blonds. Ils n'étaient pas blancs et froids comme ceux d'Oprah, ni même jaunes d'œuf comme ceux de Dreeda Fox. Ils tiraient vers une couleur miel, tellement brillante qu'elle semblait capter toute la lumière de la pièce.

Il fut bientôt interrompu dans ses rêveries par une boulette de papier. Il se retourna vers l'expéditeur qui se révéla être Dirk Crossby. Gayle et lui avaient pris place au fond de la classe, juste derrière un grand Poufsouffle qui les cachait du professeur. Il lui pointa du doigt le papier, visiblement pressé d'avoir sa réponse. James se saisit du parchemin en premier. William et Dominique lurent par-dessus son épaule :

« _Soirée à Serdaigle, ça tente quelqu'un ?_ »

William jeta un coup d'œil à leur professeur. Vanety passait dans les rangs sans les remarquer.

— Ça m'a l'air sympa, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? leur demanda James. Je crois qu'il est temps de ressortir la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ils eurent tous les trois un sourire entendu. William savait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre après sa semaine mouvementée. Bien qu'il soit un excellent gardien, son camarade avait un peu plus de mal à endosser le rôle de capitaine.

James avait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer son stress. Il trouvait toujours des prétextes mais la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front ne trompait personne. Et comme il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser son angoisse, il la transmettait à ses coéquipiers, créant parfois une très mauvaise ambiance à la veille des matchs.

A la fin du cours, seul un Poufsouffle était parvenu à lever une cuisse de sa grenouille en terre cuite, ce qui valut quinze points. William trouva cela un peu exagéré. Vanety pratiquait peut-être autant de favoritisme envers sa maison que le faisait Quencholedge, leur professeur de potions. Mais il n'osa rien dire, de peur de se faire coudre la bouche.

Ses camarades montèrent en vitesse dans leur dortoir pour enfiler leur tenue de Quidditch. William traîna un moment dans les couloirs avec Everitt qui lui conseilla de le suivre à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Il déclina, estimant qu'il avait assez travaillé pour la journée. Il regagna son dortoir sans trop savoir quoi faire lorsqu'il tomba sur Gayle.

Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son lit, penché sur une élégante pipe en ivoire dans laquelle il fourra quelques feuilles séchées. Ses cheveux longs lui tombaient sur le visage, comme les oreilles tombantes d'un Labrador Retriever. Il les dégagea de son front dans un geste lent avant de gratter la barbiche qu'il portait au menton.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit William.

— De la sauge des devins.

Gayle Steamupp était un garçon étourdi dont les allures nonchalantes et la voix traînante avaient très certainement quelque chose à voir avec sa consommation de stupéfiants. Ses parents possédaient plusieurs des cépages de vin des Elfes mais ils ne se doutaient pas que leur fils faisait pousser ses propres herbes dans un coin de parcelle.

— C'est pour les sélections de Quidditch, comme cela on commencera tout doucement la soirée chez les Serdaigles.

William et lui avaient pris l'habitude de fumer ensemble dans les gradins. Étant donné que tous leurs camarades jouaient au Quidditch -excepté Everitt qui trouvait toujours mieux à faire- cela leur permettait de tuer le temps pendant que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait.

Ils descendirent au quatrième étage où ils croisèrent Femie Hoghen qui les salua seulement de la tête car les traits de sa bouche étaient toujours remplacés par une grosse fermeture éclair. Un étage plus bas, ils traversèrent le pont de pierre et tournèrent juste avant la statue de la sorcière borgne pour rejoindre l'enceinte du château.

Au dehors, un épais brouillard était tombé sur le parc. Le soleil perçait encore çà et là, par intervalle. La pelouse du parc brillait d'une couleur verte qui appelait l'été, les buissons étaient encore en fleurs et l'air fleurait l'odeur des pins. Une petite bise les revigora, après avoir passé toute la journée assis dans des salles de classe.

Devant eux, un Serpentard aux cheveux longs semblait également en chemin vers le stade de Quidditch. Tubbagus Prinz était quelqu'un de très abordable. William n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de discuter avec lui, sans doute aussi parce qu'il était sorti avec Eraleen Ward avant lui et que cela suffisait comme prétexte pour ne pas lui parler. Mais on lui avait toujours rapporté que sous ses grands airs, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique.

— Prinz ! Tu vas à la sélection ? héla Gayle à la grande déception de William.

Le sorcier se retourna et attendit poliment d'être à leur hauteur pour leur répondre.

— J'ai dit aux filles que je les rejoindrais là-bas, expliqua-t-il.

Gayle hocha positivement de la tête. William eut un pincement lorsqu'il comprit que Tubbagus parlait sûrement d'Era. Il n'était pas jaloux qu'Era traîne avec son ex. Il regrettait seulement qu'elle soit là, dans les gradins. Il ne pensait pas que la côtoyer serait aussi difficile. Surtout depuis le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal où une Succube avait pris son apparence. Prinz dut venir à la même conclusion car il se pencha soudainement vers lui.

— Alors toi et Era, c'est fini ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux sortir avec elle ?

— Non, je pensais juste que…

— J'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu penses, cassa-t-il.

Tubbagus ne s'en vexa pas. Au contraire, il hocha de la tête d'un air compréhensif, ce qui agaça d'autant plus William. Sa peau claire contrastait avec ses cheveux de couleur encre qui tombaient en mèches inégales jusqu'à ses épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? relança-t-il en pointant du doigt la pipe en ivoire qui dépassait de la poche de Gayle.

— On va fumer sur les gradins, déclara son camarade.

— Est-ce que je peux goûter ?

Gayle eut un regard furtif pour vérifier qu'aucun professeur n'était dans les parages puis il pinça la pipe dans le creux de ses lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette d'une autre poche et donna deux petits coups sur la pipe. Elle s'alluma aussitôt. Il prit la première bouffée en inspirant profondément, ce qui fit rétrécir ses narines. Puis il recracha une fumée bleue, qui forma un banc d'oiseaux en plein vol avant de s'évaporer dans le brouillard d'après-midi.

Ils fumèrent tour à tour, silencieusement, si bien que la pipe était presque vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les gradins. Tubbagus les salua en grimpant côté nord tandis que William et Gayle prenaient les escaliers côté sud.

James avait préparé un exercice pour jauger la performance des aspirants tout en faisant travailler le reste de l'équipe. Le brouillard procura un excellent entraînement pour les poursuiveurs Jodie Wigge, Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog qui s'envoyaient le Souafle pendant que Dirk et Dominique s'occupaient des Cognards. Au milieu de tout ça, James lâchait le Vif d'or et laissait cinq minutes aux attrapeurs pour montrer leurs talents.

— C'est terminé ! cria-t-il à une sorcière de quatrième année. Au suivant !

Les gradins étaient remplis d'une cinquantaine d'élèves. Au loin, ils virent Tubbagus Prinz s'installer aux côtés d'Eraleen Ward et Ivory Travers qui étaient elles-mêmes en pleine discussion avec un groupe de Serdaigle comprenant Calixte Pandlebee. Tubbagus leur adressa un bref signe de la main auquel seul Gayle répondit. Puis ils prirent place à l'écart.

Ils fumèrent le reste de la pipe, avachis dans les gradins, laissant leurs pensées divaguer d'une chose à l'autre, sans réelle connexion entre elles. Le temps sembla s'effacer et William essaya de suivre des yeux le balai de Jodie Wigge qui filait vers les buts. Il en eut rapidement le tournis, alors il se perdit dans la contemplation de la foule. Son regard croisa celui de Calixte qui agita la main de façon exagérée pour le saluer.

— Hem…, commença-t-il décontenancé. Est-ce que c'est hallucinogène ton truc ou…euh…

— Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Oh rien. Rien du tout.

Une Serdaigle à la peau hâlée vint finalement les rejoindre. Philemone Fuss se laissa tomber lourdement à leurs côtés. Elle retira son bonnet en laine, ce qui électrisa ses cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne.

— J'en ai vraiment marre, grogna-t-elle.

— Marre de quoi ? interrogea Gayle.

— Depuis que Calixte a reçu son badge, elle devient de plus en plus insupportable.

— Elle a toujours été insupportable, contra William en recevant l'approbation de Gayle.

— D'abord elle ne veut plus se mettre à côté de moi en potions parce que je suis trop nulle ensuite elle m'exclue du groupe parce que j'ai raconté une blague pas très drôle sur les Scroutts à pétard.

— C'était quoi ta blague ? questionna Gayle, les yeux dans le vide.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un Scroutt dit à l'autre lorsqu'ils ont rendez-vous ?

— Euh…

William réfléchit pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié le début de la blague.

— Je ne sais pas, abandonna-t-il.

— A pétard ! fit-elle amusée. A plus tard, à pétard, vous avez compris ?

— Aaaaah ! s'exclama Gayle au bout d'un moment.

— C'était pas très drôle, écrasa William.

— Et alors ? Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me jeter comme ça ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Bientôt elle va me donner une retenue pour « atteinte à l'humour » ?

— Faut dire qu'avec des oreilles aussi grandes que les siennes tout ce qu'elle entend doit être amplifié, répliqua William d'une voix éteinte. Alors imagine l'effet d'une blague nulle sur les Scroutts…

Ils eurent un rire incontrôlable qui dura trois bonnes minutes. Puis William s'étouffa avec sa salive, il se pencha vers la balustrade, se sentant sur le point de vomir. L'air frais lui claqua contre les joues, ce qui finit par le raviver.

— Il est violent ton truc, marmonna-t-il à Gayle en retombant à ses côtés.

— Vous venez à notre fête ce soir ? relança Philemone.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête.

— Et je suppose que vous allez vous saouler comme des Moldus ?

— C'est le principe d'une fête, non ?

— Tu devrais faire comme nous, conseilla Gayle. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec Pandlebee et amuse-toi. Tu verras que…

\- _Venez-là bande de gnomes de jardin !_

James se tenait immobile dans les airs, juste à hauteur des gradins. Avec ses grandes épaules, amplifiées par ses protections de Quidditch et ses cheveux dans le vent, il avait de quoi séduire n'importe qui. William le rejoignit au bord de la balustrade et remarqua par la même occasion que le terrain était vide. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

— C'est déjà fini ? s'étonna-t-il.

— T'es défoncé ?

William le fixa dans les yeux sans rien dire. James dévisagea Gayle puis Philemone et l'un des deux dut hocher de la tête car il poussa un soupir énervé qui fit gonfler ses narines.

— On aura le temps de s'en fumer une autre avant ce soir, se rattrapa William.

— Je vous préviens, menaça-t-il. Je ne vous ramasse pas dans le même état qu'au dernier Halloween !

Philemone les quitta tandis qu'ils attendaient James, Dirk et Dominique à la sortie des vestiaires. Ils regagnèrent le château en se traînant derrière eux. C'était comme si leurs jambes s'étaient changées en coton. Ils étaient tellement engourdis qu'ils sentaient à peine leurs pieds fouler le sol.

De retour dans leur dortoir, James passa au moins une heure sous la douche. William en profita pour faire une sieste. Puis Dirk insista pour entamer une nouvelle pipe. William se réveilla avec une odeur d'encens et il se releva pour ouvrir une fenêtre. Au dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils s'installèrent en cercle, autour de la fenêtre.

— Vous savez… Jodie est pas si mal, fit soudainement Dirk.

— Depuis quand tu mates Wigge ?

— Elle s'est penchée juste devant moi, se défendit-il.

— Ch'aut vraiment ch'e tu te trouves une ch'opine alors, c'hi t'en arrives à mater Wigge, commenta James, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

— Ça fait une heure que tu te prépares. T'as l'intention de perdre ta virginité ce soir ?

— Ch'u veux que ch'e te rappelle ce que Quencholedge a dit sur ton hych'iène ? répliqua James.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Everitt Mc Tighe, les bras chargés de livres.

— Ah. Vous êtes là, remarqua-t-il avec déception.

— T'inquiète pas, on allait partir.

Dirk lui adressa un regard dur auquel il ne fit même pas attention. Ils jetèrent les restes de la pipe par la fenêtre avant de descendre à la Grande Salle, plus affamés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

— Qui a été sélectionné finalement ? relança William en coupant grossièrement un morceau de pâté en croûte de bifteck.

— On a pris Hugo, mon cousin, répondit James en postillonnant sa purée.

— Toutes les filles étaient venues pour le voir de plus près, glissa Dirk amusé.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

— La plupart étaient des quatrièmes et cinquièmes années qui savent à peine tenir sur un balai. Mon cousin n'est peut-être qu'en troisième année, mais il sait au moins effectuer une vrille sans tomber.

— Ouais, ouais, abrégea Dirk qui n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'autre chose que de lui. A croire que vous avez ça dans le sang.

A la fin du dîner, ils enfilèrent leur plus belle chemise pendant que Dirk chantait à tue-tête un vieux tube qui passait sur RITM. Celui-ci parlait d'un sorcier qui comparait le Quidditch à sa vie amoureuse. William la trouva particulièrement ringarde mais il l'écouta presque malgré lui tant le refrain était entraînant. Everitt ne fit pas attention à eux. Il lisait calmement un livre, déjà en pyjama dans son lit. Il sursauta uniquement lorsque Dominique entra dans leur dortoir sans prévenir.

— Vous faites quoi ? Il est l'heure ! grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantalon trop large et d'un pull rouge qui détonnait avec la couleur rousse de ses cheveux. James glissa la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche arrière puis ils sortirent tous en même temps, laissant Everitt seul avec sa rancune.

Une fois sortit de la tour de Gryffondor, James reprit la carte afin de vérifier que les couloirs du sixième étage étaient libres. Ils avancèrent en groupe, lui laissant naturellement la tête de la file. La musique pulsait au bout d'un couloir où une porte les attendait. James passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner confiance avant de toquer le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

— Où se situe la limite entre le réel et l'imaginaire ?

Ils se retournèrent vers lui. William se sentit alors très flatté d'être considéré comme le plus intellect du groupe.

— C'est… la différence entre ce que l'on peut prouver et ce que l'on ne peut pas ?

— Inexact.

Son égo se dégonfla aussi rapidement qu'un ballon de baudruche.

— Toque une deuxième fois pour voir, dit-il à James.

— Où se situe la limite entre le réel et l'imaginaire ? réitéra le heurtoir.

— Il n'y en a pas, répondit une voix derrière eux. Nous décidons nous-même de ce que nous prenons pour vrai ou faux.

— Pragmatique, commenta le heurtoir en s'ouvrant.

Ils se retournèrent vers deux grands blonds de Serdaigles. Ceux-ci leur adressèrent un regard hautain, qui laissait clairement sous-entendre ce qu'ils pensaient de leur maison. Puis, sans s'excuser, ils les devancèrent dans le passage qui s'ouvrit, chargés d'un tonneau de vin des Elfes.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était tellement remplie de monde qu'on ne distinguait plus le sol des murs. Au centre de la pièce, plusieurs élèves se tenaient debout en groupe, échangeant quelques plaisanteries autour d'un verre, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le volume sonore.

A leur gauche, avait été aménagé un coin bar derrière une armoire, depuis laquelle Calixte Pandlebee criait des recommandations étouffées par le brouhaha général. Dans tous les recoins et sur toutes les tables, traînaient des gobelets en plastique et des bouteilles vides.

Au fond de la salle, près de la grande statue de Rowena Serdaigle, un groupe de filles éméchées divaguait sans but sur l'impact des révoltes des gobelins. Quelques rires à l'étage leur indiquèrent qu'une bataille de coussins avait éclaté dans un dortoir. Tous les fauteuils avaient été placés en cercle, dans un coin à leur droite, pour la plus grande partie de Bataille Explosive qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Une énorme explosion retentit et tout le monde cria à un Poufsouffle de finir son verre cul-sec.

— Comme quoi… les Serdaigles aussi savent s'amuser, marmonna James.

Il se frotta les mains tout en se dirigeant vers le bar. En chemin, ils perdirent Dirk qui trouva meilleure compagnie que la leur en Emrose Balcony, une Serdaigle de sixième année, réputée pour son impressionnant tour de poitrine. On leur marcha sur le pied une dizaine de fois et William manqua de se faire renverser un verre dessus. Quand ils eurent atteint l'armoire faisant office de bar, James les compta d'un regard avant de demander :

— Quatre Whisky-Pur-Feu.

— Vous connaissez les règles, rappela Calixte en remplissant leurs verres. Vous veillez les uns sur les autres et si l'un d'entre vous finit mal, vous dégagez. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Bonsoir, la reprit James. On commence par ça quand on est polie.

Elle déposa devant eux quatre gobelets customisés aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux dans une queue de cheval serrée qui cachait ses grandes oreilles mais quelque chose avait changé dans son visage. William essaya de mettre le doigt dessus pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

— Bonsoir Will. Comment vas-tu depuis que tu t'es enfumé, tout à l'heure sur les gradins ?

William plissa les lèvres. Elle l'avait peut-être vu penché à la balustrade, à deux doigts de vomir.

— Ça va, marmonna-t-il à contre cœur.

— Tu sais, relança-t-elle, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Era. C'est une fille très intelligente, je comp…

— J'm'en fous, coupa-t-il en s'emparant de son verre. Je me fiche complètement de Ward. A vrai dire, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler !

Il finit son verre d'une seule traite pour se calmer puis il s'éloigna du bar à grandes enjambées. L'alcool eut cependant l'effet inverse. Il avait passé tout l'été sans même penser à elle. Et brusquement, tout ce qu'il avait refoulé lui revenait à la figure, comme le retour d'un boomerang à dents de serpent qu'il avait envoyé il y a trois mois de cela.

Mais ce que William avait le plus de mal à accepter était que tous ses camarades se sentaient obligés de donner leur avis sur leur relation. Comme s'il n'était pas capable d'avoir d'autre sujet de conversation, comme si on ne lui parlait que parce qu'il était sorti avec elle, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé avant, comme s'il avait toujours été « le copain d'Eraleen Ward », ainsi qu'il était déjà de « la bande à Potter ». Il était tellement à cran qu'il manqua de frapper dans la personne qui le bouscula.

— Hey Will ! salua Philemone Fuss d'un ton éméché.

— Salut.

— Te barre pas comme ça ! réprimanda James en le rattrapant. Ça va ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ?

James lui jeta un regard, jaugeant silencieusement sa colère. William était trop énervé pour formuler quoi que ce soit, aussi se contenta-t-il de fixer deux Serdaigles se dandiner, debout sur un fauteuil.

— Pandlebee l'a énervé en lui parlant de son ex, expliqua James à sa place.

Philemone lui envoya une bourrade dans le dos. Puis, sans doute inspirée par l'alcool, elle leva l'index.

— Will, dit-elle solennelle, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit dans les gradins tout à l'heure ?

— Euh… que ta blague sur les Scroutts à pétards était nulle ?

Philemone battit rapidement des cils, mettant un moment avant de réagir.

— Non. Tu m'as dit que je devais arrêter de m'occuper de Pandlebee et profiter de la vie. Regarde-moi, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée !

Elle commença une danse ridicule, renversant la moitié de son verre par terre. Ils eurent un rire devant l'ébriété de leur camarade. Elle portait un T-Shirt qui tombait sur son épaule droite et quelques mèches de ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne étaient collées par la sueur de son front.

Ils enchaînèrent sur une Bataille Explosive à cinq qui acheva de la saouler. La partie prit fin lorsque Dirk vint chercher Gayle pour aller fumer. William, James et Dominique se retournèrent vers Philemone qui s'était endormie à leur table.

— On ne va pas la laisser là quand même, lança James.

— C'est pas notre faute si elle ne tient pas l'alcool, contra Dominique. Venez. On va se resservir un verre.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. Les élèves au centre de la pièce commençaient de danser les uns contre les autres, ce qui les ralentit d'autant plus. Du coin de l'œil, William remarqua Oprah et Nazarius danser ensemble mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Eraleen ne devait pas être loin et il n'avait aucune envie de la croiser.

Ils attendirent patiemment au bar, lorsque James tira le bras d'une sorcière rousse. Lily Potter lui retourna un sourire alcoolisé avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? épingla-t-il.

— Lâche-moi ! se débattit-elle. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi ! Je suis en troisième année maintenant !

— Vous êtes qui vous deux ? questionna-t-il aux garçons qui buvaient avec elle.

— C'est Dipple et Talboot, de l'équipe de Serdaigle, t'es content maintenant ?! rétorqua une sorcière à la peau mate.

Roxane Weasley et Lily Potter étaient affublées de leur plus beau top à paillettes et leur rouge à lèvres criard indiquait clairement leur intention de séduire.

— Faites gaffe à vous, menaça-t-il aux deux garçons.

Les Serdaigles hochèrent rapidement de la tête, pressés d'abréger la conversation. Roxane et Lily s'enfoncèrent dans la foule afin de mettre le plus distance entre elles et James. Mais celui-ci continua de les suivre des yeux.

James s'était découvert très protecteur lorsque que Lily était arrivée à Poudlard. Si au début, cela lui avait beaucoup plu d'être considérée comme la petite sœur du gardien de Gryffondor, elle avait désormais envie de grandir. Quoi qu'un peu trop vite. James les avaient entendues parler de garçons de tout l'été. Elle et Roxane commençaient à se rendre compte du nombre de sorciers qui leur tournaient autour. Et ce soir, elles comptaient bien en profiter.

Elles avaient revêtu des tops larges qui flottaient autour d'elles au rythme de la musique et leurs jambes étaient galbées dans un pantalon serrant. William repensa à Pry qu'il avait embrassé cet été. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Lily et Roxane, se dit-il. Puis il détourna les yeux, se sentant soudainement honteux d'avoir profité d'une gamine de treize ans.

Dominique parvint à se glisser jusqu'au bar et revint avec un mélange à base de jus de citrouille. C'est alors que Dirk réapparut avec deux filles à ses bras. La première était Emrose Balcony, la sorcière à forte poitrine pour qui il les avait abandonnés en début de soirée. La seconde était Delfeena Reddoch, dont les cheveux miel brillaient même dans la faible lumière de la pièce.

— C'est sympa non ? fit-elle en désignant la piste de danse improvisée. Pour Halloween, on a l'intention de faire une soirée chez les Poufsouffles. Vous viendrez j'espère ?

— On viendra pour toi, souffla James en un sourire dragueur.

Flattée par sa remarque, la sorcière l'étouffa dans une étreinte, sans doute exagérée par l'alcool, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. William haussa les sourcils. C'était tellement injuste. James Potter pouvait dire n'importe quoi, les filles tombaient toujours dans ses bras.

Il n'aimait pas son genre de toute façon, se dit-il en consolation. Delfeena Reddoch était de celles qui considéraient qu'avoir un meilleur ami de sexe masculin était une preuve indéniable de sa popularité. Elle se vantait sans cesse d'être la confidente de James Potter. Mais William savait que James n'en pensait pas moins. Elle était seulement la personne à qui il pouvait parler, au cas où lui ou Dominique n'en n'avaient pas envie.

Delfeena n'était définitivement pas son genre de fille. Elle avait le même ton cordial avec tout le monde, cherchant à se faire remarquer mais toujours de façon positive. Ce n'était pas comme Melice, qui naturellement, avait cette attitude bienveillante contre laquelle il était impossible de se fâcher. Delfeena voulait seulement plaire. Et plaire à tous.

La minute d'après, elle tira James vers la piste de danse et Dirk embrassa grossièrement Emrose Balcony, le laissant seul avec Dominique. William poussa un soupir déçu, observant brièvement la foule se dandiner devant lui. Il aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un contre qui danser au rythme de la musique endiablée qui pulsait partout. Mais il n'avait pas la cote de James et encore moins sa répartie. Il se retourna finalement vers Dominique.

— Dix mornilles à celui qui boit le plus, défia-t-il.

William ingurgita avec difficulté son huitième verre d'affilé. Autour de lui, ses camarades lui criaient des encouragements comme s'il s'était trouvé en plein duel. Dominique, face à lui, le suivait de près mais elle s'étouffa à la moitié de son verre, ce qui lui permit de gagner un temps d'avance. On hurla de plus belle. Il avala la fin de son verre, renversant la moitié sur sa chemise avant de lever les deux bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

La foule fondit sur lui dans un vaste chaos de bourrades et de claques dans le dos qui manquèrent de le faire vomir. Il échappa un rot qui fit beaucoup rire ses camarades puis chacun reprit ses occupations une fois le spectacle terminé.

Dominique avait les joues rosies par l'alcool, ce qui en plus de ses cheveux roux et son pull rouge, ne lui allait pas du tout. Il lui tendit une main ouverte, tituba sur sa gauche avant de s'appuyer à un coin de table pour se maintenir debout.

— Dix mornilles pour moi, baragouina-t-il, passablement alcoolisé.

— Tu t'es entraîné tout l'été avec tes Moldus.

— Sois pas mauvaise joueuse.

Elle lui claqua quelques pièces dans la main. William les enfourna dans sa poche sans cacher un sourire goguenard.

— J'avais parié sur toi Dom !

Ils se retournèrent vers un groupe de quatrième année. Fred Weasley, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor vint à leur rencontre. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à sa sœur, Roxane, avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux crépus. Il donna quelques pièces à un de ses camarades qui n'était autre que Kemp Findlay.

— T'es pas censé te concentrer sur tes BUSE ? lâcha Dominique sur un ton mauvais.

La tête de Kemp Findlay rentra dans ses épaules massives. Il n'avait pas la carrure habituelle des attrapeurs. Il était grand et possédait une imposante musculature depuis son large cou jusqu'à ses mollets saillants. Un air ignare flotta sur son visage.

— J'ai le droit de décompresser un peu, se défendit-il.

Il était accompagné de sa copine, Lajja Kaveri, une petite indienne de Poufsouffle aux longs cheveux noirs et de Benny Bluefrog, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'était rasé le crâne sur les côtés pour se donner des airs de durs qui tranchaient avec ses grosses lèvres roses semblables à celles d'un bébé. William eut bientôt l'œil attiré par le dernier garçon du groupe.

Louis Weasley avait le visage d'un faon effarouché et des yeux de chat. Il était encore plus maigre que lui et portait un pull bleu informe où était tricoté la lettre L, mais cela lui allait pourtant comme un gant. Sa beauté le figea, comme si elle l'avait pétrifié sur place. William ne se lassa pas de fixer son visage sans défauts. Louis aurait pu dire ou faire n'importe quoi de ridicule, rien n'aurait pu entamer son charme indéniable. La voix de Dominique le fit soudainement revenir à lui.

— Bois pas trop. L'alcool ça n'a jamais réussi aux petites natures comme toi.

— Va te saouler ailleurs, Dom ! s'énerva le Vélane.

— Très bonne idée. Viens Will, on retourne au bar.

Dominique prenait toujours un malin plaisir à taquiner son petit frère. Louis avait des allures chétives -ce qui faisait de lui un poursuiveur agile- en plus de cela, il était le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir atterrit à Gryffondor. Dominique cherchait probablement à imiter James. Ou était-ce quelque chose que partageaient toutes les fratries ? William n'en sut trop rien, il était fils unique et en plus de cela, trop saoul pour y penser.

Calixte Pandlebee tenait encore le bar. William songea vaguement qu'il n'aurait pas aimé passer la soirée à devoir remplir des verres et veiller sur l'état d'ébriété de ses camarades pendant que tout le monde s'amusait.

La préfète-en-chef tourna la tête vers eux. Sa queue de cheval de début de soirée ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient dans tous les sens, dans un semblant de coiffure post-coïtale. William sentit ses joues chauffer.

— Ressers-nous à boire, ordonna-t-il sans y mettre de formes.

— Huit verres à la suite, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

— Je te ferai signe quand j'aurais trop bu.

— Je vous cherchais partout ! s'exclama James en refaisant surface.

Ils empoignèrent leur verre sans même remercier Calixte puis se retournèrent vers leur camarade. James portait sa chemise déboutonnée, grande ouverte sur son nombril. Une soirée où James Potter ne finissait pas torse nu n'était pas une soirée.

— Lily et Roxane sont complètement saoules ! s'exclama-t-il par-dessus la musique.

— Et alors ? William aussi.

— Je ne suis pas complètement saoul !

— On s'en fout ! Il faut qu'on rentre avec elles à la tour de Gryffondor !

— Déjà ? s'écria Dominique par-dessus le bruit de la musique. Il est quelle heure ?

— Il est bientôt une heure du matin ! On a cours demain à neuf heures, ça serait bien qu'on rentre !

— On n'a même pas fini notre verre ! protesta William.

— Alors finis-le cul-sec !

William et Dominique échangèrent un regard et d'un commun accord, trinquèrent avant d'enfiler leur verre en une seule gorgée. Lily et Roxane attendaient devant la porte, occupées à compter le nombre de garçons qu'elles avaient embrassés au cours de la soirée.

— Tout ça parce que t'as plus de poitrine que moi !

— Tu peux toujours essayer le sortilège d'engorgement, ricana Roxane.

— Allez on rentre, intervint James en leur ouvrant la porte.

Après l'effusion générale de la salle commune des Serdaigles, le silence des couloirs plongés dans la pénombre leur sembla d'un grand contraste. Une petite bise souffla près de leurs chevilles, mais William ne ressentit rien tant il était saoul. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre alors qu'il titubait aux côtés de Dominique, guidé par la lumière de la baguette de James. Celui-ci avait à nouveau pris la tête de file, sa carte en main.

— Où est Dirk ? Et Gayle ? le questionna William.

— Dirk… euh… Dirk est resté avec Emrose. Et Gayle a dû repartir sans nous prévenir, comme d'habitude.

— Gayle est tellement mignon, songea Lily à voix haute.

— Chut ! intima James. On va se faire repérer !

— _Hominum Revelio_

William sentit un frisson lui faire dresser tous les poils de sa peau. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Cerberus Hawksight, le concierge du château, à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils prirent aussitôt leurs jambes à leur cou, tournant d'abord à droite puis à gauche afin de semer le concierge. Ils perdirent Lily et Roxane dans leur course, puis tombèrent sur un cul-de-sac. William jura à mi-voix.

— Comment il a fait pour nous trouver ? vociféra Dominique.

— J'en sais rien !

— Mais tu avais la carte ! Tu aurais dû le voir arriver !

— Eh bien je ne l'ai pas vu !

— On est les seuls du château à posséder une carte magique mais on arrive quand même à se faire attraper par Hawksight !

— J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

James eut alors l'idée de se cacher derrière la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique. Ils se blottirent donc entre la statue et le mur de pierres froides, en silence, tassés les uns sur les autres, dans une position inconfortable et extrêmement gênante.

— _Hominum Revelio_

William bloqua sa respiration en entendant le concierge arriver. Comment avait-il fait pour les suivre ? Il n'avait encore jamais entendu pareil sortilège. A quoi servait-il ? On braqua soudainement un _Lumos_ sur eux. Ils en furent tellement éblouit qu'ils levèrent les mains pour mieux se cacher de la lumière.

— Potter, Allen et Weasley. Vous n'avez pas de chance ce soir, tailla Hawksight dans un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Mais que prévoit le mystérieux concierge ?

La réponse dans une semaine et attention ! Au prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer ;)


	6. L'idée de James

Un grand merci à **Barbiemustdie** , tes reviews me font l'effet d'un Redbull : elles me donnent des ailes !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et ça, c'est le pied !

* * *

James leur en parla pour la première fois durant leur retenue. Hawksight les avait privés d'une grasse matinée le dimanche qui suivit. Ils s'appliquaient à dépoussiérer les tapisseries du premier étage lorsque celui-ci s'exclama soudainement :

— J'ai une idée !

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux tuer Hawksight ? bougonna Dominique en frottant un coin particulièrement sale.

— Non, grimaça-t-il, une vraie idée pour ne plus se faire attraper.

William posa sa brosse à terre. Le support en bois lui avait laissé plusieurs échardes et il avait les mains rouges à force de frotter.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Le sort qu'il utilise, reprit-il. Tu as bien dis qu'il servait à détecter les humains ?

— C'est ce que disait _Guide de Défense : quand votre ennemi est aussi un sorcier_.

— Je ne vois pas bien comment tu veux contourner le fait qu'on soit des humains à moins de nous transformer en Goule, railla Dominique toujours penchée sur sa tapisserie.

James croisa le regard de William. Une lumière espiègle brillait dans ses yeux, signe qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

— Pas en Goule, Dom, reprit son camarade. En Animagus.

Dominique s'arrêta de frotter et daigna enfin relever les yeux de sa tapisserie.

— Oh mais oui bien sûr ! Devenons Animagus ! Et pourquoi pas se lancer dans la chasse aux vampires et remporter un Ordre de Merlin ?

— Je suis sûr que ça doit être faisable, on a tous eu nos BUSE en métamorphose, encouragea James.

— J'ai aussi un BUSE en soins aux créatures magiques mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me sens prête à élever un dragon ! On ne devient pas Animagus comme ça, c'est extrêmement difficile. En plus, on n'a aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

— On pourrait essayer de se renseigner auprès de Blackbird, proposa William.

— Sauf que c'est interdit de devenir Animagus sans le déclarer. Aller demander des renseignements à quelqu'un ça reviendrait à lui dire : Hey ! Attrape-moi si tu peux !

James fronça les sourcils. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils furent bien obligés de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ils se résignèrent et continuèrent de frotter leur tapisserie en silence.

La discussion ne fut plus abordée de la journée. William se concentra sur ses exercices d'arithmancie pendant que James et Dominique s'entraidaient en divination. Everitt vint leur mettre la pression en annonçant qu'il avait déjà pris une avance considérable dans ses devoirs ce qui au lieu de les motiver, les découragea complètement.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes avant que Dirk et Gayle ne leur proposent d'aller fumer sur les gradins du stade, alors que les Poufsouffles s'entraînaient pour leur prochain match. Leur équipe était constituée d'une majorité de filles, ce qui procura aux garçons un ravissant spectacle.

Les entraînements ne s'achevèrent qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Dirk ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de rentrer dans les vestiaires et reçu en réponse, un bon coup de batte entre les jambes. Il se plaignit pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Mais une fois à table, il oublia bien vite lorsqu'un énorme jambon rôti accompagné de petits pois carottes et de sauces en tout genre apparut dans les plats en or.

Une fois rassasiée, Dominique proposa à William de faire une dernière partie d'échec avant d'aller se coucher. Ils s'installèrent à une table, près d'une fenêtre au panorama imprenable sur le parc. James s'était avachi dans le canapé face à la cheminée, où il feuilletait une revue sur les balais tout en se goinfrant de bonbons. Ils veillèrent tard, tantôt distraits par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, tantôt par le bruit du vent qui sifflait contre les arbres de la Forêt interdite. James sortit sa carte de sa poche arrière et il la feuilleta d'un air songeur.

— Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé des Maraudeurs ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Des gens de ta famille qui ont créé la carte, répondit sèchement William.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déconcentré. En à peine cinq minutes, Dominique avait déjà abattu la moitié de ses pièces alors qu'il n'avait pu avoir qu'un pion et un fou de son jeu.

— Non, je veux dire… est-ce que je vous ai raconté leur histoire ? insista-t-il.

William poussa un soupir lorsque sa dame fut écrasée par le cavalier de Dominique. Il était décidément trop mauvais à ce jeu.

— C'étaient des élèves comme nous, poursuivit James. Pas plus doués que les autres, mais ils avaient une force. Ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont créé un truc aussi génial que la carte, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont parvenus à devenir Animagus : parce qu'ils se faisaient confiance.

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, trop exaspérée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. William observa son camarade, allongé dans le canapé face au feu, fixant sa carte d'un air boudeur.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse seulement de se faire confiance, avança-t-il prudemment.

— Bien sûr que si. En travaillant tous ensemble, en comptant les uns sur les autres, je suis sûr qu'on pourra y arriver ! J'ai confiance en vous. Dominique est forte et toi, Will, tu es intelligent. De tous les livres de la réserve, il y en a forcément un qui parle d'Animagi. Il faut seulement qu'on se donne la peine de le chercher. Les Maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs amis au monde, souffla James comme on remue de vieux souvenirs, s'ils y sont arrivés alors pourquoi pas nous ?

— C'est pour ça que tu voudrais qu'on devienne Animagi ? Pour que l'histoire se répète ? interrogea Dominique.

Leur camarade eut soudain un regard triste.

— Non, Dom, répondit-il sur un ton grave. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète.

— De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, trancha William. Attendons demain. D'ici là, on trouvera peut-être une meilleure idée.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que James revienne à la charge dès le lendemain matin. Les hiboux étaient passés dans un bruissement d'ailes auquel personne ne fit attention. William beurra un moment sa serviette avant que Dominique ne lui fasse remarquer.

— J'ai réfléchi, déclara James en piquant dans une saucisse aux herbes. On a trois sources d'information. La première et la plus évidente, c'est Blackbird. En plus, on a cours avec lui en deuxième heure ce matin. Mais ça ne va pas être évident. Il ne faut pas qu'on ait l'air trop intéressés.

Dominique vida une louche d'haricots rouges dans son assiette en faisant le plus de bruit possible, ce qui indiquait sans doute son agacement. James se tut un moment, pensant qu'elle allait lui répondre dans une pique cinglante mais elle ne fit rien. William, toujours groggy, essaya d'enfourner un toast trop grand pour sa bouche.

— Sinon, il y a la réserve, poursuivit-il. Mais pour y accéder on a besoin d'un mot signé par un professeur. Encore une fois, ça sera dur de convaincre Blackbird que nos recherches ne sont que purement théoriques. Du coup, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait peut-être trouver un livre sur les Animagi à Pré-au-Lard. La première sortie est pour mercredi. Personne n'ira vérifier l'usage qu'on fera de leurs livres.

— Et si on n'en trouve pas ? cassa Dominique.

— Si on n'en trouve pas, il y a toujours Delfeena.

William s'arrêta de mâcher son bacon et fronça les sourcils.

— En quoi Reddoch peut nous aider ?

— Sa mère travaille au bureau d'enregistrement des Animagus.

— Tu crois qu'elle sait quelque chose ?

James haussa des épaules.

— De tous les gens qu'on connaît, c'est la seule qui m'a l'air la plus informée...

Dirk et Gayle les rejoignirent à table avec les dernières plaisanteries du jour. Dirk avait réussi à transformer le gros chignon de Jodie Wigge en un véritable oignon. Il prétendait qu'il sentait tellement fort que tout le monde se bouchait le nez lorsque qu'elle passait dans les couloirs. William ricana un moment avant de se resservir.

Il n'avait pas confiance en Dirk, qui était prêt à raconter n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer et la nonchalance de Gayle ne faisait pas de lui une oreille attentive. Le fait que James ne leur parla pas de son désir de devenir Animagus le laissait penser qu'il était du même avis que lui.

A la fin du repas, ils enfilèrent leur sac sur leurs épaules en direction des serres. Au dehors, la pluie battait si fort contre les vitres des serres qu'ils durent hausser la voix pour s'entendre parler. L'odeur de terre et de fertilisant lui remplit les narines lorsqu'il entra dans la serre n°2 où leur professeur les attendait, déjà équipé de son tablier et de ses gants.

— Allez, allez, ne perdons pas de temps, pressa Neville Londubat. Deux heures de botanique dès le matin, ça met de bonne humeur, vous n'avez qu'à me croire !

Ils prirent place autour d'une table en fer forgé au bout de laquelle Neville déposa un grand pot en terre cuite. Il pianota impatiemment des mains contre le rebord en attendant le silence. Dominique jeta un regard mauvais à Femie Hoghen et Delfeena Reddoch qui eurent le culot de s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un reconnaît cette plante ?

Neville désigna le pan de mur derrière lui qui était entièrement recouvert d'un lierre violet étrange, dont le bord des feuilles était découpé de petites dents pointues.

— James, ça doit te dire quelque chose.

— Du lierre étrangleur ?

— Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Son père m'appelle à l'occasion lorsque sa maison en est envahie, expliqua-t-il au reste de la classe.

Quelques-uns de leurs camarades se retournèrent vers James. Neville Londubat était toujours très fier de ses petites anecdotes et avec sa femme, patronne du Chaudron Baveur, il était largement considéré comme le professeur le plus cool du château.

James, à l'inverse, n'aimait pas ce genre d'attention. Lors de leur première année, il était devenu rouge de honte lorsque Neville l'avait salué chaleureusement, lui parlant pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes de son père et de leurs années à Poudlard. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner confiance.

— Ce sont des plantes considérées comme nuisibles mais si vous voulez mon avis, elles font d'excellents gardiens, poursuivit Neville. Elles sont capables de recouvrir une maison entière en seulement deux jours, dépendant du temps qu'il fait. Elles bouchent alors toutes les entrées, les fenêtres et s'attaquent à tous ceux qui essayent de s'approcher. Leur incroyable résistance tient à _ceci_.

Il plongea la main dans le grand pot qu'il tenait et en ressorti un bulbe violet qui n'était pas plus gros qu'une noix.

— C'est ici qu'elles se développent. Tant que leur bulbe n'a pas été arraché, elles repoussent à chaque fois. J'ai planté quinze bulbes. Vous avez des pelles et des sécateurs pour tous me les ramener dans ce pot, désigna-t-il.

Les élèves sortirent leurs tabliers et leurs gants avant de s'approcher de la plante. William laissa James et Dominique passer devant lui. Il détestait la botanique. Il n'avait jamais eu la main verte ni même aucun intérêt pour les plantes, pas même celles magiques. Il avait d'ailleurs la certitude qu'elles le ressentaient car les rares fois où il avait fini à l'infirmerie, c'était suite à un cours de botanique.

— Passe-moi le sécateur, Will, lui intima James.

Il avança un pas prudent pour lui tendre l'objet, sans quitter du regard la plante, à l'affût du moindre bruissement de feuille. James se retourna vers la paire de sécateur bien trop loin pour lui.

— Fais pas l'imbécile.

— C'est du lierre _étrangleur_ , gémit William sans bouger.

James lui arracha le sécateur des mains. Puis il le saisit bien en main et attrapa une grosse tige. La plante fit glisser une de ses ramifications jusqu'à l'objet et l'envoya brusquement vers William qui n'eut même pas le temps de l'esquiver et se le prit en pleine tête.

Il étouffa un cri, plié en deux, se tenant le front avec ses mains pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Le sang pulsa si fort contre son crâne qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Heureusement, la violence du choc ne dura que quelques secondes. Sonné par le coup, William sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. A peine eu-t-il le temps de retrouver ses esprits que Neville accourut vers lui pour examiner sa blessure.

— Oh ce n'est rien ! Vous saignez un peu mais la blessure semble superficielle. Bientôt vous n'aurez plus qu'une énorme bosse au front, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

William ramassa le sécateur avec rage. Il _détestait_ la botanique. Leur professeur en profita pour échanger quelques mondanités avec James pendant que Dominique creusait un trou dans le sol afin d'atteindre les racines.

— Alors ses sélections de Quidditch ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais recruté un nouvel attrapeur.

— Hugo Weasley, mon cousin.

— Quel était le problème avec Findlay ?

— Sa mère lui a interdit de jouer au Quidditch pour qu'il se concentre sur ses BUSE.

— Quel dommage. J'en toucherais deux mots avec lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien Querida m'agace à répéter que sa maison va gagner la coupe _une nouvelle fois_. Je me fiche bien de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, renchérit-il, mais la coupe de Quidditch ! Il faut absolument qu'on la gagne, James !

Un cri l'interrompit dans son discours et il repartit au secours de Dreeda Fox, leur camarade de Gryffondor, que le lierre était en train d'étrangler. Dominique s'arrêta alors de creuser et essuya son front en sueur.

— Il a raison ! s'exclama-t-elle, essoufflée. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et depuis qu'on est dans l'équipe, on n'a pas gagné une seule coupe !

— On n'arrivera jamais à battre Serpentard, marmonna James en lui reprenant la pelle des mains. Albus est trop fort. Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'encore plus fort que lui. Mais tu l'as bien vu aux sélections… il n'y a personne. Même Kemp ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et c'était pourtant notre meilleur attrapeur !

— Peut-être que Neville arrivera à convaincre sa mère. Kemp est nul dans toutes les matières sauf au Quidditch. C'est complètement idiot de l'interdire de faire la seule chose dans laquelle il est doué !

William passa le reste de l'heure à superviser James et Dominique dans leur travail. Ils parvinrent à retirer une dizaine de bulbes, soit plus que le reste de leur camarade. Neville leur accorda donc dix points chacun, dont cinq à William pour avoir _essayé_. Cette dernière remarque fit rire toute la classe. A la pause de dix heures, Dirk prit un malin plaisir à l'imiter se faire assommer et à pointer du doigt dans toutes les directions en criant : « attention, Will, un sécateur ! ».

William serra les dents toute la matinée. Par moment, il regrettait de ne pas avoir autant de répartie que Jodie Wigge. Il fit un détour par les toilettes des garçons où il se tamponna le front avec de l'eau claire, priant silencieusement pour ne pas avoir de bosse.

Il remonta ensuite vers l'aile ouest du château pour rejoindre la classe de métamorphose. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre place à côté de James, un merle fila à toute allure depuis une fenêtre entrouverte, effectua un cercle au-dessus de son bureau avant de prendre forme humaine.

— Bonjour à tous.

Blackbird observa sa cape trempée et eut un frisson qui fit glousser quelques sorcières. Puis il referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Le bruit de la pluie claquait toujours aussi violemment contre les carreaux et tout portait à croire qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de la journée.

— Étant donné que vos dernières tentatives sur les sortilèges d'apparition n'étaient pas très fructueuses, je vous propose de travailler un peu sur les dernières découvertes en métamorphose puis vous réessayerez en deuxième heure. Est-ce que quelqu'un, à tout hasard, lirait le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ ?

Seule Jodie Wigge leva la main. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser du gros oignon qui ornait sa tête. William reconnut le rire gras de Dirk, trois tables plus loin.

— Très bien, fit leur professeur en cachant mal sa déception. Je veux dire… c'est très bien de se tenir informé. Montrez à votre examinateur que vous vous intéressez au sujet et vous gagnerez facilement quelques points bonus.

Leur professeur fit défiler un diaporama au tableau et William sortit un parchemin vierge. James lui envoya un coup de coude un peu trop brutalement dans les côtes.

— Quoi ? chuchota-t-il agacé.

— On aurait dû lever la main ! Comme ça il aurait bien voulu nous parler d'Animagi !

— Arrête de rêver, James ! répondit William entre ses dents. On ne deviendra jamais Animagi !

— Il faut juste trouver le bon moyen d'amener ça !

— Alors fais-le ! Vas-y, lev…

— Potter ? Allen ? Quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ? intervint leur professeur.

William défia James du regard. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se jeter à l'eau.

— En fait… oui. Avec Will, on se demandait… euh…, hésita-t-il. Vu que vous êtes Animagus, quand vous vous transformez… on peut considérer ça comme une forme d'auto-métamorphose ou il s'agit plus d'un auto-enchantement ?

Blackbird les observa pendant un moment. Toute la classe s'était tue. William sentit tous les regards converger vers eux et il commença de regretter que James l'ait mêlé à son histoire. Puis, au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla une éternité, leur professeur reprit la parole :

— C'est une très bonne question. Au début de l'année, je vous avais dit que les sortilèges d'apparition étaient le summum de la métamorphose. Mais en réalité, c'est plutôt d'être Animagus. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir d'excellentes bases en métamorphose, il faut également se connaître soi.

James hocha de la tête, mimant son intérêt de façon très convaincante. Puis Blackbird reprit son cours sans en ajouter d'avantage.

— … comme nous l'apprend l'anecdote de Sir Evermore qui a essayé de transformer la Lune en pin's…

— Allons lui parler après le cours, se décida James.

— On s'est déjà suffisamment fait remarqué pour aujourd'hui.

— Tant mieux ! Qu'il remarque qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à sa matière et il nous donnera plus facilement un accès à la réserve !

— Tu iras lui parler tout seul. Je ne veux plus être mêlé à tes histoires.

James se renfrogna. Il ne lui adressa plus la parole durant le reste du cours. William put alors prendre ses notes pleinement concentré, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ensuite Blackbird les laissa réessayer les sortilèges d'apparition. La plupart des élèves échangeaient avec leurs camarades, faisant vaguement semblant de s'entraîner. William se retourna vers Dominique et ils cancanèrent sur Everitt Mc Tighe pendant un moment.

James mit un point d'honneur à faire apparaître quelque chose. William lui adressa un air blasé, se doutant bien que son acharnement n'était qu'un stratagème pour mieux convaincre Blackbird de lui donner un accès à la réserve. Mais sa persévérance s'avéra payante car il finit par faire apparaître une aile de coccinelle sur sa table, rapportant cinq points à Gryffondor par la même occasion.

Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, William rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que James faisait exprès de prendre son temps. Il attendait sûrement que la salle se vide avant d'aller parler à Blackbird. Énervé par son attitude, William quitta la classe sans même l'attendre.

— James s'est mis en tête d'aller parler d'Animagi à Blackbird, dit-il à Dominique avant même qu'elle ne lui pose la question.

— Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter avec cette histoire ?

William haussa simplement des épaules. Puis voyant que tous ses camarades se pressaient vers la Grande Salle, sans même remarquer que James manquait, il fit brusquement demi-tour.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y t'prends ?

Il poussa un soupir, jeta son sac à terre et attendit devant la porte. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on l'abandonne ainsi. James était ce qu'il était, il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami. Dominique hésita un moment avant de jeter son sac à côté du sien. Elle s'assit par terre et fixa le mur devant elle d'un air contrarié. William tendit l'oreille.

— … une belle performance tout à l'heure ! félicita Blackbird. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— En effet… oui. Vous avez dit que c'était payant de montrer qu'on s'intéresse à la métamorphose devant les examinateurs, amena-t-il avec précaution. Est-ce que vous auriez des livres à me recommander ?

Le professeur gratta sa barbe de trois jours, comme pour mieux réfléchir. Puis il leva ses grands yeux bleus en l'air, en proie à une intense réflexion.

— Je vous conseillerais bien le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. La bibliothèque garde toutes leurs publications depuis 1859 à ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est assez difficile à lire au début, mais vous verrez qu'ils ont toujours un œil très jeune, assez novateur, de ce qu'est ou de ce que devrait être la métamorphose.

— Ah, fit James sans parvenir à cacher sa déception. Et en dehors des périodiques, vous n'auriez pas un livre pour m'aider à… aller un peu plus loin ?

\- _Métamorphose : un siècle de records_ présente tous les sorciers qui se sont illustrés dans le domaine. Des exemples toujours très utiles à mettre en avant et qui montre tout de suite que vous savez de quoi vous parlez !

— Je vous remercie, coupa James un peu abruptement.

— C'est un plaisir, Mr. Potter.

Un bruissement d'aile leur indiqua que Blackbird s'était à nouveau transformé en merle. Il prenait sans doute plaisir à rejoindre la Grande Salle en volant. James ressortit le visage sombre.

— Je sais ce que vous allez dire, grogna-t-il.

La mauvaise humeur de leur camarade ne s'effaça pas avec le déjeuner. William se resservit copieusement de la purée de groseilles à maquereaux et de crumble aux pommes, sans plus se préoccuper de ses sautes d'humeur. Albus et James avaient plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient, songea-t-il.

Durant l'heure d'étude des Runes qui suivit, William fut bien content de renouer avec Everitt McTighe. Ils cancanèrent pendant longtemps sur les humeurs de James et l'immaturité de Dirk avant de se faire reprendre par leur professeur.

Rasmus Rambling leur adressa un regard sévère. Il redressa ses lunettes ovales et détourna la tête dans un geste plus que maniéré. Sa carrure toute en longueur et ses robes délavées lui donnaient des airs de phasme.

— Je vais vous faire passer un extrait des runes qui sont habituellement gravées sur les pensines, expliqua-t-il de sa voix efféminée. J'aimerais que vous le traduisiez en même temps de relever les runes liées et les sigils les plus importants, vous savez… ceux qui sont censés donner à l'objet des caractéristiques propres.

William travailla tellement efficacement qu'il eut terminé avant tout le monde. Son professeur lui accorda alors cinq points ainsi que le droit d'aller faire la correction de l'exercice au tableau. Il perdit ses mots lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Eraleen Ward l'écoutait attentivement. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et baissa la tête vers ses notes de façon à ne plus avoir à lui faire face.

Rambling leur donna un nouvel exercice et de retour à sa table, William se félicita d'avoir pu montrer à Era qu'il était plus intelligent et plus rapide qu'elle. Puis il se souvint de la Succube qui avait son apparence, de Tubbagus Prinz qui cherchait peut-être à se remettre avec elle et il sentit sa nuque le picoter, comme pour le prévenir qu'elle était en train de le fixer.

Il se figea sur sa chaise, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'observait pas lui en particulier mais plutôt sa bosse qui commençait de gonfler. Il posa une main sur son front brûlant, tâtant l'endroit où il s'était cogné. Il se demanda si les autres élèves l'avaient remarquée. Il s'était sans doute ridiculisé en allant au tableau avec une bosse aussi grosse. Il inspira longuement. Il se posait trop de question.

— Tu vas bien ? l'interrogea Everitt.

— J'ai juste trop chaud.

Il retira maladroitement son pull, découvrant son nombril. Une fois replongé dans ses calculs, l'heure passa bien plus vite. A la pause de quatre heures, il retrouva Dominique dont le visage parsemé de tâches de boue laissait penser que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

— Hey Will ! Ta bosse commence à gonfler, le salua-t-elle.

— T'as de la boue sur le visage, répondit-il.

— Hein ?

William passa son pouce sur le coin de joue pour retirer une trace de boue. Il se figea brusquement, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Dominique et lui s'observèrent un moment, embarrassés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Euh… où est James ? relança-t-il.

— En train de ruminer sa peine quelque part. Il a passé toute l'heure à bouder, du coup j'ai été obligée de suivre le cours, bougonna Dominique.

Les deux heures d'histoire de la magie qui suivirent leur semblèrent interminables. La voix lente et monocorde de Cuthbert Binns plongea la classe dans une atmosphère soporifique. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles s'occupèrent comme ils purent pour ne pas tomber de sommeil.

William prit sérieusement des notes pendant les vingt premières minutes puis Dominique et Dirk commencèrent une bataille de boulettes de papier auquel il fut forcé de participer étant donné qu'il se trouvait entre eux deux. James s'était installé à l'écart. Il était en pleine discussion avec Delfeena Reddoch, qui s'amusait à faire boucler ses cheveux miel autour de son doigt.

Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves avaient déjà fait leur sac, prêts à partir comme s'ils étaient montés sur des ressorts. William suivit Dominique, Dirk et Gayle vers leur dortoir où ils déposèrent leurs affaires de cours avant de redescendre dîner.

A table, Melice Brewster s'inquiéta de sa bosse qui avait maintenant la taille d'une balle de golf. Elle essaya de le convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il déclina gentiment en répondant que tout aurait disparu d'ici demain.

— T'es vraiment un gros naze en botanique, écrasa Dirk entre deux rires.

William lâcha ses couverts pour lui adresser un geste obscène, faute de n'avoir pas pu trouver meilleure réponse.

— Tu peux parler, _triple-buse_ , cracha Jodie Wigge juste à leur droite.

Celle-ci avait retrouvé la forme initiale de son chignon, ainsi que sa répartie légendaire.

— Tu m'as appelé comment là ? s'énerva Dirk.

Jodie haussa calmement des épaules en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. William lui envia son assurance.

— Eh bien… tu n'as décroché que trois BUSE, non ? Du coup, ça me semblait pleinement justifié comme surnom… _triple-buse_.

Dominique et William éclatèrent de rire. Gayle recracha son verre dans sa soupe à l'agneau avant de rire de plus belle. Le rire de Gayle Steamupp ressemblait à une locomotive. D'abord il commençait de secouer les épaules, comme pris de spasmes puis il sortait un premier rire discret, suivi presque aussitôt d'un rire tonitruant. William avait toujours trouvé son rire contagieux. Ils finirent leurs assiettes les larmes aux yeux, ce qui acheva d'énerver Dirk qui remonta à la tour de Gryffondor sans même prendre de dessert.

— Tu pourrais être marrante comme fille si tu n'étais pas aussi agaçante le reste du temps, lança-t-il à Jodie en croyant lui faire un compliment.

La sorcière se braqua. Elle plissa des yeux, encadrés par deux sourcils broussailleux et William regretta bien vite sa remarque.

— Ne te crois pas plus intelligent que lui, rabroua-t-elle. C'est facile d'être plus intelligent que le roi des imbéciles.

William plissa les lèvres pour encaisser sa dernière pique. Fatigués par leur journée, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur dortoir. Il montait machinalement les marches vers son dortoir lorsqu'une pensée le percuta. Il agrippa le bras de Dominique qui se retournait vers le dortoir des filles.

— Et James ? On ne l'a pas vu du repas !

— Il est peut-être avec Delfeena, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— On devrait l'attendre.

Dominique pouffa en se laissant tomber dans le canapé écarlate de leur salle commune. William attrapa un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner là. Il l'ouvrit et lu pendant un moment un article sur un sortilège qui permettait de faire disparaître les boutons avant de le jeter au feu. Il s'amusa ensuite à tisonner les cendres pour faire entièrement brûler le magasine.

— Dis-moi, amorça Dominique.

— Ouais ? grogna-t-il trop occupé à jouer avec le feu.

— Tu t'es jamais dit que…

Sa phrase fut étouffée par le bruit que fit James en passant par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il arriva les bras chargés de coupure de journaux.

— Où tu étais ? le questionna aussitôt William.

— A la bibliothèque. Je recherchais des infos sur les Animagi.

Dominique frappa brusquement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec son poing.

— En quelle langue il faut qu'on te le dise ?! On n'arrivera jamais à devenir Animagi !

— Attends, attends ! tempéra-t-il. J'ai parlé à Delfeena pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie et elle m'a dit que sa mère ne connaissait pas le processus mais en général, chez les Animagi qu'elle reçoit, cela prend entre huit et vingt-quatre mois. Je sais, c'est beaucoup… attendez ce n'est pas fini ! insista-t-il, j'ai épluché plusieurs _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , comme me l'a conseillé Blackbird. Je n'y croyais pas trop au départ… regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il leur tendit une copie d'un article. Celui-ci comportait trois colonnes de texte condensé. En bas de page, il y avait un graphique compliqué, censé décrire les effets de différentes métamorphoses humaines sur le comportement.

— J'ai déjà vu ça en arithmancie, se souvint William. La droite ici représente la résonance magique et là c'est l'interférence. Ce qui signifierait que… lorsqu'on se transforme en Animagus, la puissance du sort est telle que… qu'on serait plus apparenté à un animal qu'un sorcier…

— Oui ! s'exclama James surexcité. C'est ce qu'ils appellent l'impact Moribus, ils ne parlent que de ça ! C'est bien la preuve qu'Hawksight ne pourrait pas nous détecter !

— Mais… tu te rends compte de ce que ça voudrait dire ?

— Ça voudrait dire que même si on parvint à devenir Animagi, on risquerait d'oublier qu'on est des sorciers, fit Dominique.

* * *

TADAM ! L'histoire est lancée ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour la suite, rdv dimanche prochain ;)


	7. Legilimancie

Deux jours plus tard, William remarqua une foule d'élèves enthousiastes se former autour du panneau où était habituellement affiché leur emploi du temps. Se disant, le cœur léger, qu'un de ses professeurs était peut-être malade, il se fraya un chemin parmi ses camarades de Gryffondor pour atteindre l'affiche de ce matin :

 _Mercredi 15 septembre_

 _Initiation à la Legilimancie_

 _Présenté par Oswald Baggus, Oubliator,_

 _Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie,_

 _Ministère de la Magie,_

 _10 h, Grande Salle_

— Whaou ! J'aimerais bien qu'il fasse venir un Auror… Hey James ! Tu crois que ton père pourrait venir nous parler de son métier ? questionna Dirk.

— Tu ne comprendrais même pas la moitié de ce qu'il aurait à raconter, cingla James.

Il quitta la salle commune après un dernier regard noir au tableau d'affichage. William fronça les sourcils. James agissait vraiment de façon disproportionnée lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père. Dominique fut la dernière à descendre de son dortoir. Elle se traînait, encore groggy, les cheveux coiffés à l'aide d'un feu Fuseboum et jetant son sac sur une épaule avant de s'immobiliser à sa droite. Elle prit le temps de se frotter les yeux avant de déchiffrer la nouvelle.

— Un Oubliator ? Mon père a failli intégrer leur brigade, se vanta-elle.

Les Oubliators furent le principal sujet des Gryffondors durant leur trajet matinal qui descendait de la tour Nord jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Dirk monopolisa la parole en débitant tout un tas de baratin auquel William ne comprit pas grand-chose.

— T'aimerais bien être Oubliator ? l'interrogea brusquement Dirk.

— Oh… euh… je ne sais pas… j'attends de voir ce qu'il a à dire.

— C'est quand même beaucoup de responsabilités.

— Ah bon ? Je veux dire…

— Tu sais au moins ce que c'est un Oubliator ? provoqua Dirk.

— Bien sûr que oui ! se vexa-t-il.

William se retourna subitement pour attendre Dominique qui marchait à la traîne. Dirk prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il était né-moldu. Certes, il lui restait des choses à apprendre sur le monde de la magie, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un moins bon sorcier que Dirk. Une fois que Dirk et Gayle les eurent largement dépassés, William prit alors son courage à deux mains pour enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— C'est quoi un Oubliator ? murmura-t-il.

Dominique eut un sourire en coin. Elle ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire, ce que William apprécia.

— Ils font partie d'une brigade qui se charge d'effacer les souvenirs des Moldus lorsqu'ils ont vu de la magie. Certains disent aussi qu'ils travaillent pour les Langues-de-plomb mais rien n'a pu être prouvé. Le département des mystères tient bien trop à ses secrets…

— Les Langues-de-quoi ?

— Langues-de-plomb, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les employés du département des mystères parce que leurs recherches sont top secrètes. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'en parler.

William s'imagina un instant travailler tous les jours sur un projet dont il n'aurait même pas le droit de parler. Il haussa les épaules. Il était dans sa dernière année à Poudlard et s'il se dirigeait vaguement vers une carrière au ministère, entre le département de la justice et celui de la coopération magique internationale, aucun métier ne l'avait encore décidé.

— Ça peut être intéressant, non ? relança-t-il.

— Bof… on pourrait aussi aller jeter des Bombamousses sur les premières années, proposa-t-elle en se grattant la joue.

Ils retrouvèrent James en pleine discussion Quidditch avec les poursuiveurs de quatrième année Benny Bluefrog, un grand blond au visage de poupin et Fred Weasley, dont la peau mate et les cheveux crépus rappelaient ceux de sa sœur Roxane. Dominique critiqua leurs tactiques de jeu et ce fut dans l'habituel vocabulaire technique de vol que William enfourna ses œufs brouillés sur des toasts.

— Vous aller venir à la réunion après le cours d'Enchantement ? demanda Everitt McTighe à l'ensemble de ses camarades.

Dominique hocha non de la tête alors que William, James, Dirk et Gayle venaient d'acquiescer. Elle roula des yeux avant de jeter un regard boudeur à son bacon.

— C'est bon Dom, ce n'est qu'une heure, relativisa William.

— Une heure toute seule, ça ne passe pas vite !

— Alors accompagne-nous, répliqua James.

Dominique poussa un soupir énervé.

— Ça ne t'intéresse pas d'être Oubliator ? s'enquit Everitt, surprit que quelqu'un puisse préférer jeter des Bombamousses plutôt que préparer son avenir.

— Non, grogna-t-elle. On ne devrait pas les laisser jouer avec les souvenirs des autres.

— C'est quand même utile. Sans eux, les Moldus auraient découvert notre existence depuis bien longtemps !

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Eve ? Ils ne s'entraînent pas que sur les Moldus ! s'emporta Dominique, ils trafiquent aussi les souvenirs des sorciers !

— Le ministère ne les autoriserait pas.

— Oui, bien sûr, le ministère possède toute une brigade de sorciers capables de lire dans les pensées et modifier des souvenirs mais pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? Ce sont des espions ! Et on les envoie sûrement pour chercher de nouvelles recrues !

— Moi j'ai sacrément hâte de voir ça ! s'exclama Dirk. Tu crois qu'il va nous faire une démonstration ?

— Sur qui ? Sur nous ? s'inquiéta William.

— Il ne peut pas faire ça sur des élèves, contra Everitt.

— Ça serait drôle ! Et s'il pouvait en profiter pour détraquer le cerveau de Wigge ou Pandlebee, ça nous rendrait grand service !

Les Oubliators et leur possible liaison avec le département des mystères firent beaucoup parler à toutes les tables, réveillant une certaine tension dans l'air. Après que les hiboux fussent passés, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'Enchantements, plus impatients que jamais. Veda Vanety transforma plusieurs bouches en fermeture éclair tant ils étaient agités. Rapidement, les élèves se turent de peur de ne plus pouvoir parler pendant l'initiation à la Legilimancie qui avait lieu juste après.

Une fois concentrés sur l'exercice, l'heure passa plus rapidement que prévue. Everitt réussit à faire bouger sa grenouille de terre cuite. Une vague d'excitation parcourut la salle et les élèves se bousculèrent pour la voir se mouvoir. Malheureusement celle-ci fit des tours sur elle-même tellement rapidement qu'elle tourbillonna jusqu'au bout de la table et tomba au sol en se brisant dans un grand bruit. Vanety ne lui accorda pas le moindre point, recommandant à Everitt de plus se concentrer la prochaine fois.

A la sonnerie, tous leurs camarades se dépêchèrent vers la Grande Salle, laissant la classe dans un grand fouillis de poteries cassées. Ils étaient les derniers à sortir lorsque leur professeur les interpella.

— Mr. Potter, Allen et Miss Weasley ? Pouvez-vous m'aider à récupérer ce qu'il reste ?

— C'est que…, commença William.

— On comptait se rendre à l'initiation à la Legilimancie, poursuivit James.

— Ah. Bien. Allez-y ! Les Oubliators ne sont pas très patients à ce qu'on raconte…

— Merci professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

— Vous êtes vraiment obligés d'y aller ? les supplia Dominique dès qu'ils eurent quitté la classe.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant de leur emboîter le pas. Les quatre tables en bois de la Grand Salle avaient été remplacées par une estrade contre laquelle se tassaient des élèves, toutes maisons et toutes années confondues. Neville Londubat eut un large sourire en apercevant James et il les invita à prendre place devant lui, juste avant que l'intervention commence.

— Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama un homme chauve à moustache proéminente.

Les chuchotements des élèves s'élevèrent aussitôt lorsque l'Oubliator prit place sur l'estrade. Il était habillé d'une des robes bleu paon qu'utilisait le ministère et portait un petit badge en or au niveau de la poitrine. Le regard sévère qu'il adressa à la foule, les intimant au silence, conforta William dans l'idée qu'il voulait faire forte impression.

— Bien ! Je vais d'abord me présenter, annonça-t-il en mettant fin aux derniers murmures. Je suis Oswald Baggus et je travaille comme Oubliator depuis maintenant douze ans. Vous savez tous, j'imagine, que nous effaçons, remplaçons ou créons des souvenirs dans le cas malheureux où des Moldus remarqueraient l'existence de la magie. Je ne donnerais pas cher du Code International du Secret Magique sans nous, ajouta-t-il en un sourire arrogant. Dans ma famille, on est Oubliators de père en fils. Et même si c'est parfois difficile, je n'ai jamais été déçu ! Notre travail ne se limite pas seulement à des incidents entre sorcier et Moldus, nous sommes sur les lieux lors de tout rassemblement magique de grande ampleur. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à plusieurs chorales de sirènes en Suède, j'ai suivi des éleveurs de dragon en Roumanie, j'étais de service lors de la dernière Coupe de Quidditch dans le Désert de Gobi et on me propose cet été de donner un coup de main au Tournoi International d'Échecs version sorcier dans le sud de la France. Et dire qu'on me paye pour ça ! Je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est un métier qui, en contrepartie, demande beaucoup d'investissement… je suis tout le temps en déplacement, mes horaires changent toutes les semaines. C'est difficile à concilier avec une vie de famille… mais on n'est pas là pour parler de cela, se reprit-il. Est-ce-que quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler de Legilimancie ?

Il fit le tour de la salle d'un seul regard. Quelques élèves murmurèrent, se retournant les uns vers les autres mais personne ne fut en mesure de répondre.

— C'est aussi bien, conclu-t-il. La Legilimancie a été très à la mode durant les années noires. Lord Voldemort était un puissant Legilimens et il utilisait ses dons à des fins toutes particulières.

Il baissa les yeux, le temps de marquer une pause grave avant de reprendre. Puis il repartit dans un long monologue, expliquant de quelle façon celui que leurs livres d'histoire appelaient « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » utilisait la Legilimancie pour posséder ses victimes et leur implanter des inepties dans la tête afin de mieux les torturer.

— La Legilimancie est une puissance mystique qu'on considère comme occulte et sa pratique est sévèrement contrôlée, bien que je considère qu'elle n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'une baguette magique dont les utilisations notamment en termes de magie noire ne sont absolument pas surveillées, commenta-t-il avec un haussement sec de l'épaule, soulignant l'absurdité de la réglementation.

Il aborda ensuite l'Occlumancie, qui à l'inverse, permettait de protéger son esprit des intrusions. Encore une fois, il souligna le manque d'intérêt pour cette étude, n'ayant qu'une visée défensive.

-Il me paraît cependant évident qu'un bon Legilimens se doit d'être un bon Occlumens.

William perdit le fil tant il parlait vite.

— Les puissances mystiques désignent des aptitudes magiques qui peuvent être innées, comme la voyance ou le Fourchelang. Vous pouvez naître avec, comme certaines lignées de voyantes se transmettent leurs dons ou comme dans ma famille avec la Legilimancie. Mais sachez tout de même que rien n'est totalement inné, la meilleure façon d'apprendre reste évidemment la pratique.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant, signifiant clairement que seul le travail payait ou autre discours moralisateur que les élèves de Poudlard se lassaient d'entendre.

— Le ministère a besoin de plus de Legilimens dans nos effectifs. Pour cela, nous pouvons vous proposer une formation poussée de trois ans en Legilimancie et Occlumancie à la suite de quoi vous intégrerez directement la brigade des Oubliators. Notre métier requiert l'obtention d'au moins un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un Optimal en Enchantements et un ASPIC en étude des Moldus est apprécié mais pas exigé. Voilà donc pour les détails.

Il fit amener une chaise sur l'estrade à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction.

— Maintenant passons à la pratique.

Des murmures fébriles s'élevèrent jusqu'à bientôt créer un fond sonore étourdissant. William sentit son estomac se retourner. Il parcourut la foule des yeux, croisant des visages inquiets et d'autres plus impatients. Il plaignait déjà celui qui allait être désigné.

— Vous là ! clama l'Oubliator d'une voix tranchante par-dessus le bruit. Venez ici.

William mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il était visé. Dominique eut un sourire satisfait qui s'apparentait à une vengeance pour l'avoir amenée ici. James lui envoya une bourrade qui lui fit faire un pas en avant. Les élèves s'écartèrent devant lui jusqu'à l'estrade, le visage blême comme si l'on venait de le condamner à mort. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer mais il se força à grimper calmement l'estrade pour ne pas trahir sa peur.

— Asseyez-vous, ordonna l'Oubliator, je n'aimerais pas vous voir vous écrouler par terre.

Le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait rassemblé s'envola aussitôt. Il s'assit délicatement sur la chaise, craignant se ridiculiser à tout moment. Des centaines d'yeux le dévisageaient. Il détourna la tête pour essayer d'échapper aux regards mais sa nuque se mit à picoter, comme pour lui rappeler que tous ses camarades le fixaient. Il avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau sa répartition.

Il avait été le premier à être appelé. Il n'y avait eu personne avant lui pour lui montrer ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était hissé sur l'estrade, avec le même sentiment d'être jeté en pâture qu'aujourd'hui, bien que nettement moins tremblant qu'à ses onze ans. Le Choixpeau l'avait terrorisé en lisant dans ses pensées, hésitant pendant plusieurs minutes entre Serdaigle et Serpentard avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, c'était presque pareil. Il était à la vue de tous, ouvrant ses pensées à un inconnu, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

— Quel est votre nom ?

— Wil… euh… Allen, monsieur.

— Mr. Allen, je vais entrer dans votre esprit et vous essayerez de me repousser, déclara-t-il en croisant ses mains dans le dos.

William n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il se demandait si l'Oubliator n'avait pas sorti sa baguette dans son dos. Ses mains se firent moites sur les accoudoirs de la chaise en bois. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler ni de Legilimancie ni d'Occlumancie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

— Et comment je…

Une puissante migraine l'assaillit. Il ferma les yeux, balança sa tête en arrière et se crispa aux accoudoirs dans un réflexe pour essayer de se calmer. Il entendait le sang battre si fort dans ses tempes qu'il sentait son crâne s'écraser, comprimé par une force invisible. Puis son corps fut parcouru d'un grand frisson lorsqu'il sentit _quelque chose_ le transpercer.

Des flashs resurgirent et il comprit que l'Oubliator les voyait aussi. Les souvenirs d'hier puis ceux du début d'année, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus profond, suivant le remous du liquide glacé qui s'insinuait partout entres ses pensées.

Les rires d'Eraleen raisonnèrent en lui, il la vit aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée devant lui, il sentit ses mains se glisser derrière sa nuque alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Tous ses souvenirs l'écœurèrent en même temps de le révolter. Il se sentait tellement offensé par cette intrusion dans ses pensées les plus personnelles qu'il essaya de repousser l'Oubliator par tous les moyens.

« _Tais-toi, Tais-toi, Tais-toi_ » s'ordonna-t-il en repoussant le défilé d'images, d'odeurs et de bruits que l'Oubliator était en train d'extraire. Sa ruse parut fonctionner car les images d'Era s'évanouirent. Mais presque aussitôt, d'autres souvenirs remontèrent. Des souvenirs encore plus lointains, datant de son enfance. Il se souvint de Samuel Jenkins et de sa carrure en V, de Toby Schepper qui dévalait une pente en skate, d'Oliver Thomson qui avait reçu un ballon en pleine figure alors qu'ils jouaient dans les terrains vagues et du visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui souhaita ses neuf ans.

Des voix susurrèrent des mots incompréhensibles qui firent siffler ses oreilles. Son crâne se démolissait et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille, il s'était suffisamment donné en spectacle, supplia-t-il en espérant que l'Oubliator l'entendait. Ses oreilles claquèrent trois fois puis il se laissa envahir par ces voix étranges, sans avoir la force d'opposer la moindre résistance.

Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches, il comprit soudainement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de voix. Mais d'une seule. Celle de Baggus. Il l'écouta un moment marmonner, reconnaissant quelques mots comme « _parents_ » et « _plus loin_ ». William se demanda furtivement ce que ses parents pouvaient bien avoir d'intéressant pour un employé du ministère. En se concentrant, la voix de Baggus devint de plus en plus claire et il comprit entièrement sa dernière pensée. « _Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'écouter ?_ » s'enquit l'Oubliator d'un ton indigné, ce à quoi William répondit :

— NON !

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux sur la Grande Salle, la foule d'élèves et l'estrade où il remarqua qu'Oswald Baggus était à terre. Lui-même serait tombé bien avant s'il n'avait pas été assis. Il ne sentait plus ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Tout son corps s'était ramolli comme un vieux chewing-gum. Ses cheveux ainsi que son T-Shirt étaient trempés de sueur. Des chuchotements agitèrent la salle. William balaya la foule des yeux, sans comprendre d'où venait cette brève excitation. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'Oubliator se releva, prit le temps de brosser sa robe et réajuster le badge doré sur sa robe avant de lui adresser un regard.

— Je croyais vous avoir dit de me repousser, fit Baggus d'un ton dur. Pas de lire dans mes pensées.

William s'indigna de sa réflexion. Il ne lui avait même pas expliqué comment se défendre. Il n'avait même pas comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher une chose pareille ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir sur mes parents ? s'enquit William.

— Vous avez des Legilimens dans votre famille ?

— Je…, commença-t-il légèrement gêné. Ce sont des moldus.

— Ah, fit l'Oubliator sans cacher sa déception. Eh bien… ça a dû sauter deux ou trois générations. Tenez prenez un morceau.

Il lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat et William voulut se pencher pour l'attraper mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus et il glissa de sa chaise. Baggus le rattrapa de justesse et le fit rasseoir avant de lui fourrer la plaquette de chocolat dans la main. William garda les yeux rivés sur celle-ci, de peur de croiser le regard de ses camarades qui devaient sûrement se moquer de lui. Il croqua dans le morceau de chocolat. Ses bras et ses jambes furent ensuite traversés de tremblements, comme des signaux d'alerte en retard.

Il s'épongea le front avec le coin de sa manche alors que Baggus expliquait le fonctionnement des couches de l'esprit, les souvenirs plus ou moins proches et les différentes pressions qu'on pouvait envoyer jusqu'à la possession complète de l'autre. Bien que l'Oubliator redevint le centre d'attention, William sentait encore des regards glisser sur lui.

Il remarqua, par-delà la foule, Cerberus Hawksight qui l'observait aussi fixement que s'il voulait le transpercer du regard. Le concierge lui adressa un sourire carnassier puis il l'entendit murmurer « _Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant._ », comme s'il était juste derrière lui. Il sentit à nouveau une pression autour de son crâne. Des voix étranges lui susurrèrent des mots incompréhensibles. Le bruit s'intensifia, lui faisant à nouveau siffler les oreilles. Il pressa ses mains contre ses tempes pour calmer le claquement de ses tympans.

— TAISEZ-VOUS ! tonna-t-il à la surprise de tous.

Baggus lui retourna une mine perplexe. Les visages de ses camarades pivotèrent vers lui les uns après les autres, affichant un air tantôt moqueur, tantôt inquiet. Il regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de Cerberus qui le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

— Tout va bien, Mr. Allen ?

— Hem… Oui. Je… je vais aller à l'infirmerie, improvisa-t-il.

L'Oubliator hocha de la tête. William se releva de son siège encore tout tremblant. Une fois debout, il eut un puissant tournis qui le fit retomber dans sa chaise.

— Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? insista Baggus.

— Je vais accompagner Mr. Allen, se proposa soudainement Cerberus Hawksight.

Il descendit précautionneusement les trois marches de l'estrade et le concierge l'empoigna inutilement par le bras, comme s'il allait essayer de s'enfuir. Les élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage sans les lâcher des yeux. Neville leur ouvrit la porte, proposant son aide au concierge qui la refusa poliment. Hawksight le traîna en silence jusqu'au quatrième étage. A ses côtés, William se concentrait pour aligner un pied devant l'autre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée aussi difficile, pendant qu'un conflit épineux le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Il était certain de l'avoir entendu. C'était presque comme si Hawksight s'était trouvé juste derrière lui. Il avait peut-être lu dans les pensées du concierge ? Comme il l'avait inexplicablement fait pour l'Oubliator ? Le sourire meurtrier qu'Hawksight lui avait adressé le laissait penser qu'il s'en était rendu compte. William sentit sa jambe gauche le lâcher et le concierge l'empoigna d'autant plus fort pour le maintenir debout. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Peut-être qu'Hawksight était Legilimens ? Et peut-être qu'il avait implanté ces souvenirs dans sa tête ? Mais dans quel but ? s'acharna-t-il. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Ils grimpèrent encore deux escaliers le temps que William se décide à prendre la parole.

— C'était vous ?

Le concierge retourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il racla sa mâchoire, sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'un groupe de troisièmes années passa bruyamment. Hawksight le tira en avant pour le forcer à continuer. Ils dépassèrent la classe d'étude de Runes et le couloir fut replongé dans le silence.

— Tout à l'heure, sur l'estrade, relança William. C'était vous ?

— Je crois que cette initiation à la Legilimancie vous a bien plus affectée que vous ne le prétendez.

— Je vous ai entendu ! insista-t-il.

— Ce n'est jamais bon signe d'entendre des voix, Mr. Allen.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était tenue par Cadoc Crackmoth, un sorcier aux airs excentriques qui avait le don de soigner ses patients en provoquant de multiples effets secondaires. Un jour William y était entré avec une grippe et en était ressorti avec des pieds palmés.

Lorsqu'Hawksight poussa la porte, l'infirmier était en pleine partie de bataille explosive avec un première année minuscule que William reconnut ensuite comme Archibald Squidmish. Celui-ci avait le pied dans le plâtre, témoignant que son premier cours de balai volant n'avait pas dû être d'un grand succès.

— Cerberus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous venez jouer avec nous ? demanda l'infirmier avec légèreté.

Le concierge serra les dents, ce qui fit ressortir d'autant plus sa mâchoire de prédateur.

— Pas du tout, non, répondit-il sèchement. Je vous amène Mr. Allen. On dirait qu'il marche sur la tête.

— Ça ne doit pas être très pratique, répondit Crackmoth.

Hawksight le dévisagea d'un air atterré.

— Bien. Je vous laisse, éluda le concierge, le visage sombre, avant de faire volte-face.

Crackmoth l'installa dans le lit juste à côté de Squidmish. Celui-ci lui proposa gentiment des Dragées de Bertie Crochus que William refusa d'un ton sec. Il était passé pour un fou. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'en parler à Hawksight. Il repensa à tous les visages qui s'étaient retournés vers lui et une soudaine bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Peut-être que Baggus avait détraqué quelque chose chez lui. Il s'immobilisa un moment afin d'écouter s'il entendait toujours des voix mais il n'entendit qu'Archibald mastiquer ses dragées.

— Alors, Mr. Allen, tout va bien ? l'interrogea Crackmoth en revenant avec tout un assortiment de potions.

— Euh… Je crois.

— Pourquoi vous marchez sur la tête ?

— Je ne…

— Vous entendez des voix ? Vous voyez des… _choses_ ? s'enquit l'infirmier sans précautions.

William ouvrit la bouche avant de renoncer. Il fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à ce que Crackmoth se moque de lui mais l'infirmier resta de marbre.

— Je vais bien, assura William avec force. Je suis juste fatigué.

— Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous donner une potion calmante. Essayez de dormir un peu.

William avala le verre qu'il lui tendit sans faire d'histoire puis Crackmoth tira des paravents tout autour de son lit pour mieux le cacher de la lumière du jour. Il se retourna sur le flanc, ce qui fit grincer tous les ressorts du lit. Il allait rater la toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pensa-t-il. Puis le sommeil le gagna sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il rêva que Cerberus Hawksight canonnait un bateau dans lequel il naviguait. Il s'évertuait à vider l'eau à l'aide d'un seau lorsque quelqu'un le secoua vigoureusement, le sortant brutalement d'un sommeil profond. William ouvrit les yeux sur les voûtes au plafond de l'infirmerie. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il se sentait encore tout groggy de sa sieste. Il lui semblait se réveiller après une longue nuit.

James se tenait à son chevet, croquant dans les Dragées qu'Archibald Squidmish avait dû lui proposer. Il eut soudainement une grimace avant de recracher le bonbon dans une bassine près de son lit.

— Quelle heure il est ? marmonna William d'une voix encore endormie.

— Dix heures du matin. Ça fait cinq jours que tu dors.

— Quoi ?!

— Je plaisante. Il est six heures du soir. T'as loupé la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Comment tu te sens ?

William prit le temps de se redresser dans son lit. Tous les ressorts grincèrent, secouant sa couche si fortement qu'il en eut la nausée. Les paravents autour de lui avaient été retirés et Archibald Squidmish était toujours à sa droite, le pied dans le plâtre.

— Où es Dom ? s'enquit-il.

— Avec Dirk. Ils essayent de faire passer des tonneaux de Bièraubeurre dans le dos d'Hawksight.

William se souvint du regard étrange que le concierge lui avait adressé lorsqu'il lui avait confié avoir entendu sa voix. Hawksight avait même dit qu'il marchait sur la tête. Cette pensée lui donna envie de se rendormir.

— Génial, bougonna-t-il en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit.

— Attends, attends ! Il faut que je te parle.

James avait baissé le ton. William se retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant encore grincer tous les ressorts des lits trop mous de l'infirmerie.

— Tu es Legilimens ! s'exclama son camarade à mi-voix. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

William détourna les yeux et fixa ses draps blancs pendant un moment sans répondre. Il avait peur que James ne soit venu que pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il aurait préféré ne plus aborder le sujet et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

— Parce que je ne le savais pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas, mentit William qui ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Hawksight. Qu'est-ce que toi, tu as vu ?

— Quand l'Oubliator est entré dans ta tête, tu t'es mis à t'agiter tout seul, comme si tu avais eu une attaque ou ce genre de chose. On a tous cru que Baggus allait te posséder et faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. Puis tu as baragouiné quelques mots… j'étais trop loin, je n'ai rien entendu… et soudainement t'as crié « NON » et Baggus est tombé par terre. Personne n'a rien compris.

— Moi non plus j'ai rien compris.

— T'as quand même lu dans ses pensées ? Quel effet ça fait ?

— C'est… étrange, commença-t-il sans satisfaire la curiosité de James. Au début, j'entendais que des murmures puis au fur et à mesure j'ai compris que c'était sa voix… comme s'il était juste derrière moi…

— Et après ? Pourquoi t'as demandé à tout le monde de se taire ? Tu as entendu q…

— Je ne suis pas fou, se vexa-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est peut-être… peut-être que tu lisais dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre sans t'en rendre compte.

William plissa des lèvres. Il n'avait pas vu cela sous cet angle. James avait peut-être raison. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car au même moment, Crackmoth remarqua qu'il était réveillé. L'infirmier s'avança devant son lit, un bocal de sangsues à la main. William se figea en pensant qu'il allait s'en servir sur lui. Crackmoth poursuivit cependant sa route et rangea le bocal dans une armoire vitrée un peu plus loin.

— Bien dormi, Mr. Allen ? demanda-t-il distraitement, tandis qu'il plongeait une main dans un autre bocal.

— Oui, très bien. En fait, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

— Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner voir Hagrid alors ! s'enthousiasma James.

William ne le contredit pas. Il espérait que l'enthousiasme de son camarade pousserait l'infirmier à le laisser sortir. C'est ce qu'il fit après lui avoir conseillé de revenir s'il marchait à nouveau sur la tête. William se renfrogna à cette remarque. Fort heureusement, James s'abstint de tout commentaire.

— Je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard pour voir ce que je trouverais sur les… _Animagi_ , chuchota-t-il pendant qu'ils traversaient le quatrième étage. Je pensais qu'il y en aurait des tas sur le sujet mais je n'ai trouvé que ça…

William fut soulagé de changer de sujet. Il laissa James lui tendre un magazine qu'il avait enroulé pour le faire rentrer dans sa poche de derrière. C'était un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ qui titrait « _Quel est votre Animagus intérieur ? Un test pour en apprendre plus sur l'animal qui se cache en vous_ ».

— Tu l'as volé ? questionna-t-il.

— Tu voulais quand même pas qu'on me voit acheter ça !

— Super, commenta William en feuilletant la revue. Je suis sûr que ça va nous être d'une grande aide…

Alors qu'il faisait défiler les pages, il remarqua que les cases du test avaient déjà été cochées. James lui arracha aussitôt le magazine des mains. William tira un moment dessus mais il n'avait pas autant de force que lui.

— J'en reviens pas… Tu l'as fait ! ricana-t-il.

— Je suis sûr que t'aurais fait pareil, se vexa James en repliant le magazine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? En quoi tu vas te transformer ?

— Je ne te le dirais pas.

— Pourquoi ça ? Ils ont dit que tu te changerais en Troll ?

— Non, c'est personnel.

— Ouais, bien sûr…

Ils traversèrent la cour de l'horloge où ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves revenant de Pré-au-Lard avec des paquets pleins les mains. Un groupe de sorcières de sixième année, qui comptait Emrose Balcony parmi elles, vint à leur rencontre.

— Impressionnant ta performance de ce matin, félicita l'une d'entre elles. Il t'était déjà arrivé de lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un ?

— Euh… Non… Jamais, bafouilla-t-il.

William ne trouva rien à ajouter. Puis, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, il les dépassa pour prendre la direction du pont suspendu au bout duquel s'étendait le parc de Poudlard et la Forêt interdite. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'arrêtait pour lui parler sans s'intéresser à James.

— Il va falloir t'y habituer, lança son camarade en lui administrant une bourrade. Tout le monde s'imagine que tu vas finir Oubliator. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça attire les filles…

Une fois arrivé au Cromlech, les derniers rayons du soleil leur chatouillèrent le visage. William observa l'impressionnant panorama qu'il avait sous les yeux tandis qu'il descendait une bute plutôt raide menant à la cabane d'Hagrid. Le soleil se couchait paresseusement, éclaboussant le ciel d'un reflet orangé. Au loin, les arbres de la Forêt interdite bruissèrent sous une légère brise de fin de soirée. Un filet de fumée s'échappait depuis la cheminée du Garde-chasse, vacillant comme la lueur d'une bougie sous le vent.

— Pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi pour aller voir Hagrid ?

— Parce que je n'aime pas y aller tout seul.

— On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

— C'est un ami de ma famille. Et puis ça fait déjà trois semaines que j'aurais dû passer le voir.

Le demi-géant était en train de désherber son potager où poussaient des citrouilles à peine plus grosses qu'un Souafle. Derrière, il y avait un poulailler construit de travers, autour duquel se baladait un coq bien gras accompagné de quatre poules rousses ainsi qu'une entièrement blanche, beaucoup plus grosse que les autres, qui s'était couchée sur le toit du poulailler. Les autres picoraient çà et là dans l'herbe, caquetant entre elles comme pour commenter la situation.

Hagrid les salua chaleureusement de ses mains encore pleines de terre. Et alors que le jour déclinait, il les fit rentrer dans sa cabane. L'intérieur empestait le chou. William se cacha discrètement le nez avec le revers de sa cape. Le garde-chasse leur expliqua qu'il préparait une mixture spéciale censée revigorer les Musards de Glyn Gruffaw, leur professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Puis il leur servit une tasse de thé bouillant avec laquelle William se brûla la langue.

— Je dois te dire James, que je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié ! fit le géant de sa voix rocailleuse. Ton frère est déjà venu me rendre visite trois fois depuis le début de l'année.

— Évidemment ! cracha son camarade. Il n'a plus personne à qui parler depuis qu'il s'est disputé avec Rose et Scorpius.

— Il n'a que quinze ans. Tu n'étais pas différent de lui à son âge : un gamin braillard et empoté.

William ricana à la remarque du géant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de James.

— Ça vaut aussi pour toi, William, ajouta Hagrid en le menaçant d'une tasse aussi grosse qu'un bol. Bah ! Ça lui passera avec le temps…

Pour accompagner le thé, il leur proposa des gâteaux aussi épais que leur manuel de potion. James refusa presque aussitôt mais William hésita un moment. Il avait dormi pendant sept heures et son estomac commençait de à se réveiller. Hagrid lui déposa la boîte de gâteaux dans les mains avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

— Et Dominique ? Comment va-t-elle ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous ?

— Elle est partie faire passer des… euh… elle avait des devoirs en retard, se rattrapa James.

— J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'aide à nourrir les Musards. Cette petite a un don avec les animaux, j'espère qu'elle en fera son métier.

La discussion dériva sur leurs premiers cours et James se vanta longuement d'avoir été le seul à faire apparaître une aile de coccinelle en métamorphose. William se serait volontiers moqué de lui s'il n'avait pas les dents collées par la pâte des gâteaux d'Hagrid. Puis James enchaîna sur les sélections de Quidditch et son cousin Hugo qui avait repris le poste d'attrapeur à la suite de Kemp Findlay. Enfin, il vanta les talents de Legilimens de William qui, mal à l'aise, fixa le fond de sa tasse.

— Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, confia soudainement Hagrid.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien… entre Quencholedge et Hawksight...

William et James s'échangèrent un regard incompris.

— On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Ils sont tous les deux d'anciens Langues-de-Plomb. Enfin… _anciens_ , c'est ce qu'ils disent. A mon avis, ce sont des infiltrés. Ils sont à Poudlard pour trouver de nouvelles recrues.

— Alors vous aussi, vous croyez que les Oubliators travaillent avec les Langues-de-Plombs ? s'enquit William malgré la pâte qui lui cimentait les mâchoires.

— Tout le monde sait que le département des mystères utilise les Oubliators pour effacer les souvenirs qui les dérangent un peu trop, déclara-t-il en haussant ses épaules massives.

— Je me demande bien sur quoi ils travaillent, pensa James à voix haute.

— Je serais toi, je ne chercherais pas à savoir. Hawksight a perdu une de ses collègues lors d'une expérience. C'est pour ça qu'il a démissionné et est devenu concierge. Drôle de reconversion, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Cerberus Hawksight : toujours plus de secrets !

Pressé de savoir si William a perdu la tête ? Combien de tonneaux de Bièraubeurre Dom et Dirk ont réussis à faire passer derrière le dos du concierge ? Quel est l'Animagus intérieur de James Potter ? Tout cela et bien plus encore dimanche prochain ;)

En attendant, rendez-vous sur : meetkiliwatch [D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch


	8. Vol à la réserve

Je remercie **Inlo21** pour sa review enthousiaste et **Barbiemustdie** pour toutes ses reviews régulières ! Tant de compliments et d'attente de votre part, vous me mettez la pression !

Pour être averti dès la publication des chapitres, mettez cette fic en Follow. Si vous l'aimez encore plus, alors faites-moi plaisir et mettez-la en Favs. Enfin, vous me comblerez de bonheur en me comptant parmi vos Favorite Authors ;)

* * *

Le temps avait brusquement changé alors que le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. Le ciel n'affichait désormais plus qu'une teinte maussade, qui laissait penser que la pluie pouvait tomber à tout moment. La pelouse verte et impeccablement coupée du parc était devenue boueuse sous les amas de feuilles mortes qui craquaient partout sous leurs pieds.

Un vent froid soufflant d'est en ouest s'était levé, poussant des feuilles par toutes les ouvertures du château. Et en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait même entendre le Saule Cogneur frissonner sous ses assauts. Les élèves passaient désormais leur temps libre à l'intérieur du château, délaissant le parc pour des après-midi studieux à la bibliothèque ou des parties d'échec au coin du feu.

Les dons de William pour la Legilimancie lui valurent une notoriété mitigée. Les plus enthousiastes comme les sorcières de sixième année vinrent lui parler plus souvent que d'habitude. Tandis que d'autres, plus réticents, n'osaient plus l'approcher de peur qu'il ne lise dans leurs pensées. William s'amusait de ce dernier point, cherchant alors à savoir ce que ces camarades méfiants -tel qu'Everitt McTighe- avaient de si inavouable à lui cacher. Il lui arrivait d'entendre quelques filles glousser sur son passage, sans pour autant savoir si elles essayaient d'attirer son attention ou se moquaient de lui.

Dirk, Gayle et Dominique avaient été attrapés par Hawksight alors qu'ils essayaient de faire passer des tonneaux de Bièraubeurre en douce. Forte heureusement, ils avaient eu le réflexe de les cacher sous les gradins du stade de Quidditch avant que le concierge ne les rattrape. Ils avaient ainsi évité de peu la retenue. Mais les tonneaux restaient dehors depuis plus d'une semaine et bien que le temps venteux permette de les maintenir au frais, trouver une solution pour doubler Hawksight redevint une priorité.

Dominique et lui avaient finalement cédé à l'entêtement de James. Ils avaient décidé de tenter un dernier coup avant de définitivement abandonner l'idée de devenir Animagi. C'est pourquoi ils sillonnaient le deuxième étage, à la recherche de Rose Weasley pendant que Dirk et Gayle étaient partis piéger le bureau d'Hawksight avec des pétards.

Un silence studieux les accueillit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. James repéra rapidement la chevelure rousse de sa cousine, qui contrairement à celle de Dominique, semblait avoir croisé un peigne au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ils se faufilèrent entre les étagères et les tables, jusqu'au fond de la salle où elle s'était installée aux côtés d'un garçon blond au visage pointu. Celui-ci se figea en les apercevant.

— C'est vrai que tu es déjà allée dans la réserve ? questionna James de but en blanc.

Rose releva la tête d'un exercice d'arithmancie visiblement très compliqué. Elle plissa ses yeux bleus, par-dessus son nez recouvert de grains de beauté. Elle paraissait énervée d'être interrompue en plein travail. Ce fut finalement sa curiosité qui l'emporta sur son sérieux.

— L'année dernière. Pourquoi ?

James tira une chaise et s'assit à leur table. William jeta un œil aux alentours. Les élèves étaient concentrés sur leurs devoirs et personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

— Comment ça marche ? relança-t-il en baissant d'un ton. Il faut un mot signé par un professeur, et ensuite ?

Rose reposa sa plume dans son encrier et prit un air soupçonneux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

— Réponds à la question.

— Il y a une clef. La porte de la réserve est fermée à clef.

— Où est-ce qu'elle est rangée cette clef ?

— La bibliothécaire la garde sur son bureau je crois… ou sur elle… je ne sais pas.

— Et la serrure ? A quoi elle ressemble ? Tu crois qu'un Alohomora suffirait à l'ouvrir ?

Rose haussa les épaules. Elle ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose. Pourtant, James n'insista pas plus longtemps.

— D'accord. Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Il se releva aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

— Alors c'est tout ? intervint Scorpius à mi-voix. Vous allez quand même essayer d'entrer ? En pleine journée ? Sans aucun plan ?

— Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, fit James en prenant un ton intimidant. Je m'occupe du plan. _Toi_ , occupe-toi de passer tes BUSE.

Scorpius lui adressa un regard noir que James soutint, le défiant de répondre. Mais le Serpentard se garda bien d'entrer en conflit. Il savait par expérience de quoi James Sirius Potter était capable.

Lorsqu'Albus avait commencé de traîner avec Scorpius Malfoy, en plus d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard, James et Rose avaient décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il y avait seulement deux ans que Rose avait brisé ce pacte, comprenant un peu trop tard combien elle avait été injuste. William lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi James en voulait à son frère au point de le dénigrer ainsi, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il était jaloux de voir sa cousine passer de plus en plus de temps avec Albus et Scorpius plutôt qu'avec lui.

James avait tout tenté pour les séparer. Il était même allé jusqu'à envoyer un Cognard dans la tête de Malfoy, alors qu'il était gardien et qu'il n'était pas censé avoir une batte dans la main. Ceci causa de sérieux traumatismes à Scorpius et une large cicatrice derrière l'oreille. James écopa d'un mois entier de retenues ainsi que l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch pour le reste de la saison.

En plus de cela, ses tentatives désespérées avaient envenimé les relations entre sa famille et celle de Malfoy. William se souvenait que le père de James avait débarqué à Poudlard un soir. Il avait tiré son fils violemment hors de son lit pour lui faire regagner la salle commune. Il s'en était suivit un échange de cris pendant dix interminables minutes, durant lequel Harry s'était exclamé combien il était déçu par son comportement et combien il avait eu honte lorsqu'on était venu lui rapporter ses derniers exploits.

Toute la tour de Gryffondor les avaient entendus. Ils firent cependant tous semblant de s'être endormis lorsque James remonta dans son lit. William n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. La colère d'Harry Potter l'avait hébété, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ses parents hausser le ton. Mais ce qui l'empêcha encore plus de trouver le sommeil, ce furent les sanglots que James essaya d'étouffer toute la nuit dans son oreiller.

— Tu m'en dois une, déclara Rose avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Que tu ailles parler à Albus.

— Il ne va même pas m'écouter ! s'énerva James.

Sa colère raisonna d'autant plus dans le silence de la salle. Plusieurs élèves leur retournèrent un regard réprobateur, les intimant au silence.

— Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irais raconter à Hawksight que vous avez l'intention de vous introduire dans la réserve, menaça sa cousine.

— Très bien, j'irai lui parler, se résigna-t-il, grinçant des dents. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à William s'il était fâché avec toi ?

— Je ne suis pas comme lui, répliqua l'intéressé, vexé de la comparaison.

— Vous êtes des garçons. Vous êtes tous les mêmes lorsqu'il s'agit de votre fierté.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées, maudissant silencieusement Rose et le sexe féminin en général. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au quatrième étage que James se retourna brusquement vers eux.

— Malfoy a raison.

— Quoi ? clama Dominique.

— Tu as vu le monde qu'il y avait ? Même si l'un d'entre nous s'occupait de la bibliothécaire, on n'arriverait pas à s'introduire dans la réserve sans que personne ne nous voie. Pour ça il faudrait…

Ses larges épaules s'affaissèrent.

— Il faudrait la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus.

Ils guettèrent le point d'Albus sur la carte du Maraudeur toute l'après-midi mais celui-ci ne décolla pas de la salle commune de Serpentard. Tant et si bien que William, James et Dominique rentrèrent bredouille à la tour Gryffondor. Dirk et Gayle étaient à la fenêtre en train de fumer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage et les vêtements noirs de suie.

— J'espère que vous avez trouvé un moyen de contourner Hawksight ! écrasa Dirk visiblement énervé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? questionna William.

— Je vais lui faire la peau à ce maudit concierge ! cracha leur camarade. Au moment même où on a traversé la porte de son bureau, nos pétards se sont mis à exploser ! Heureusement que je les tenais dans les mains, j'ai juste quelques cloques mais Gayle les avaient mis dans sa poche arrière !

— Mal aux fesses, bougonna celui-ci en se grattant le derrière.

Everitt arriva quelques minutes après et une dispute explosa entre lui et Dirk concernant le fait de fumer dans leur dortoir. Puis il repartit presque aussitôt avec une pile de livres sous le bras. Ils tuèrent le temps en se lançant quelques affaires d'Everitt à travers la pièce jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

A table, James fut étrangement peu loquace. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était concentré sur un point derrière lui. William se retourna alors vers la table des Serpentard pour comprendre qu'il fixait son frère, Albus, en compagnie d'Herlizio Zayers, un sorcier à la peau brune. Ils étaient assis à bonne distance de Scorpius Malfoy.

— Je vais lui parler dès qu'il quitte sa table, déclara James tout en mastiquant sa viande. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais peut-être à négocier pour avoir sa cape.

William se resservit en jus de citrouille, pensant qu'il était beaucoup trop optimiste. Ils avaient fini leur dessert depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'Albus et son camarade de fortune daignèrent enfin quitter leur table. Ils attendirent qu'ils aient passé les portes de la Grande Salle pour les suivre. James les interpella alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'aile Ouest du château et ses cachots.

— Hey, Al !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se méfia se dernier.

— J'aimerais te parler de la part de Rose, dit-il.

Albus lui jeta un regard mauvais, comme s'il portait tous les symptômes d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse.

— Et depuis quand tu joues les hiboux ?

— Depuis que je trouve ça idiot que tu te sois disputé avec Rose et Scorpius.

— En quoi ça te regarde ? s'énerva-t-il. Je ne me mêle pas des histoires entre toi, William, ce gros débile de Crossby et l'autre mollusque qui vous sert d'acolyte !

— T'as raison ! s'énerva James. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un petit prétentieux comme toi ! Je vais te dire, _heureusement_ que McGonagall ne t'a pas donné de badge ! Ça n'aurait fait qu'enfler ta grosse tête d'abruti !

James fit aussitôt volte-face. Il ne vit même pas qu'Albus venait de sortir sa baguette.

\- _Feriatum !_

William n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir. James tomba au sol sous une pluie de coups invisibles qui lui cognèrent le nez, le menton et les côtes. Il étouffa un gémissement avant de se relever avec peine. Le sang de son nez avait coulé jusqu'à son menton, lui donnant des airs de vampire assoiffé. Il sortit sa baguette en un éclair et renvoya à son agresseur un sortilège de conjonctivite.

Surpris par sa rapidité, Albus ne parvint pas à l'esquiver. Le sort le frappa si fort qu'il le fit reculer d'un pas. Il laissa brusquement tomber sa baguette pour se frotter les yeux devenus rouges et bientôt il n'arriva plus à ouvrir les paupières. A l'aveugle, il se mit à hurler d'autres injures à son frère qui resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette.

Herlizio ramassa la baguette d'Albus qui roulait à terre tandis que Dominique et William empoignèrent James pour l'empêcher de répondre aux provocations. Ils le poussèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage avant que celui-ci ne finisse par coopérer.

— Attends un peu que je raconte à mon père qu'il s'amuse à lancer des maléfices de castagne ! cracha-t-il. Dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour Rose ! Croyez bien que la prochaine fois elle pourra aller se faire voir chez les Trolls !

James refusa d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il était trop fier pour admettre s'être fait massacrer par son petit frère. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor sans faire de détour, marchant à grandes enjambées pour suivre le pas colérique de leur camarade. Au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent le Chevalier du Catogan s'écrier :

— A l'aventure !

Il leva difficilement une épée trop lourde pour lui, trottant d'un tableau à l'autre, depuis le petit âne replet qui lui servait de monture.

— Quels que soit les embûches dressées sur notre passage, nous prouverons notre loyauté envers la couronne !

— Retournez voir si j'y suis à votre table carrée ! agressa James.

— Vous êtes devant moi, Pourfendeur de Tableaux.

— Taisez-vous ou c'est le ventre ÉNORME DE VOTRE PONEY QUE JE VAIS TROUER !

La Grosse Dame poussa un cri éhonté avant de passer la main devant sa bouche. James lui retourna un regard noir. Du sang coulait toujours de son nez.

— Coup fatal, dit-il au portrait sur un ton dur.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne vous laisserais même pas rentrer.

Elle glissa sur le côté, révélant un passage vers leur salle commune. James était tellement de mauvaise humeur, qu'ils décidèrent de monter directement se coucher, saluant Dominique dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Dirk ricana en lui demandant qui lui avait cassé la figure. James partit se rincer le visage à l'eau claire sans lui accorder la moindre répondre. Puis il se changea en pyjama avant de tirer les rideaux de son baladin, indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus parler pour le reste de la soirée.

James ne reparla plus de son frère durant les jours qui suivirent. Une avalanche de devoirs les occupa une bonne partie de la semaine. Entre les cartes du ciel qu'ils devaient remplir pour Ximora Staranix, les traductions barbantes d'Etudes de Runes et les cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques où James et Dominique durent s'occuper de Salamandres de la taille d'un bœuf, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de mentionner à nouveau le nom d'Albus.

Mardi matin, Querida Quencholedge, leur professeur de potions, annonça qu'ils avaient pris un retard considérable sur leur programme, dû à « _certains éléments perturbateurs »_ précisa-t-elle d'une voix aigre tout en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Philemone Fuss assise au fond la classe, qui se cacha aussitôt derrière son chaudron. Le cours d'aujourd'hui était consacré à la préparation d'une potion d'Œil Vif. William, James et Dominique s'installèrent tous les trois face à un chaudron avant que leur professeur ne les interpelle :

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot « binôme » ? Potter, allez plutôt vous mettre à côté d'O'Mackerell.

James traîna les pieds jusqu'à la paillasse d'un grand Serdaigle blond à la face de poisson. William passa les minutes suivantes à noter attentivement les conseils de leur professeur. Dominique lui laissa faire tout le travail, sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa plume. Il commença alors à regretter de ne pas faire équipe avec James.

Heureusement, elle s'avéra plus concernée par la suite. William l'envoya chercher les six crochets de serpent et s'occuper des dards séchés de Billywing pendant qu'il taillait les brins de Tue-loup de façon égale. Ils furent retardés dans leur préparation car elle n'avait pas écrasé assez finement le mélange de crochets de serpent et de dards séchés.

Ils parvinrent cependant à rattraper leur retard et après deux heures, ils virent enfin le bout des cinquante-deux étapes de préparation. Calixte Pandlebee, qui avait déjà fini vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, allait d'un chaudron à l'autre, critiquait déjà les potions de ses camarades. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un temps de chauffage mais William craignait que la sonnerie ne retentisse avant qu'ils n'aient fini.

— On dirait de la morve, commenta Dominique pendant qu'il touillait la mixture.

— C'est peut-être ce que Quencholedge appelle une couleur vert céladon…

— Mr. Crossby ! tonna leur professeur. N'ayez pas la bêtise de conserver une fiole de votre propre chaudron. Vous êtes tellement mauvais en potion que vous risqueriez de vous intoxiquer avec !

Calixte et trois autres binômes de Serdaigles -dont celui de James- furent les seuls à avoir fini lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Quencholedge accorda aux autres dix minutes supplémentaires sur leur temps de récréation, qui fut bien accueilli malgré une vague de protestions. William put terminer proprement sa potion tandis que Dominique rangeait leur paillasse. Il versa précautionneusement une louche de sa potion dans un tube à essai, prenant soin de ne pas se brûler avec le liquide encore fumant.

— Dépêchez-vous Miss Fuss. Je n'ai donné que dix minutes supplémentaires, pas toute la matinée !

Ils quittèrent leur classe de potions en vitesse pour ne pas se mettre en retard sur leur prochain cours. Herman Hitnail eut du mal à commencer tant les élèves arrivaient au compte-goutte, s'excusant les uns après les autres d'avoir fini leur potion d'Œil Vif plus tard que prévu. William sortit son livre « _Créatures dangereuses et les moyens de les combattre (même s'il est plus probable de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances) »_ de G. Latrouille et prit attentivement des notes sur les Hydres, Nundu, Basilic et Erkling. Tout au long des deux heures, leur professeur bouda le fait de ne pouvoir se limiter qu'à la théorie.

L'après-midi passa tout aussi lentement. Les deux heures d'étude des Runes juste après le repas du midi l'assommèrent en pleine digestion. William manqua plusieurs fois de s'endormir bien qu'Everitt lui donnait régulièrement des coups de coude pour le réveiller. Il sentit ses paupières lourdes et laissa échapper un bâillement avant même d'avoir eu le temps de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

— Mr. Allen ? Faut-il que je vous tatoue la rune de l'éveil sur le front pour vous éviter de bailler pendant mon cours ? cassa Rasmus Rambling de sa voix de fausset.

Des rires parcourent la salle. William sentit ses joues rougir et il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin où il n'avait pris que trois phrases de notes. La remarque de son professeur eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller définitivement. Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement puis au bout d'un temps interminable, la sonnerie retentit enfin.

Il retrouva James et Dominique qui sortaient de deux heures de divination. William les trouva étonnamment énergiques. Leur enthousiasme, ajouté à la fraîcheur du vent qui les assaillit alors qu'ils traversaient le pont vers leur classe de métamorphose, parvint à le faire sortir de sa morosité.

— Lire les lignes de la main c'est LE truc le plus intéressant en divination ! Peut-être avec les tasses de thé, parce que c'est marrant de sculpter des Sinistros et annoncer aux gens qu'ils vont mourir, racontait Dominique avec excitation. Tu sais, ma ligne de vie est en courbe mais elle est divisée par…

— Dreeda Fox m'a prédit que je travaillerai dans le Quidditch ! Tu imagines ?! Je suis trop…

— James !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois en un même mouvement. Rose Weasley trotta vers eux, chargée d'un sac sur son épaule et deux épais manuels dans les mains.

— Tu cherches toujours un moyen de t'introduire dans la réserve ? murmura-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit glisser son sac à terre. Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit beaucoup plus lourd qu'il n'aurait dû. William se demanda vaguement ce qu'il contenait. D'autres livres, songea-t-il. Puis comme pour lui donner tort, Rose sortit de son sac une cape étrange, taillée dans une matière légère et aux reflets irisés. James ouvra grand les yeux.

— Considère ça comme les excuses d'Albus pour t'avoir attaqué. Il m'a tout raconté.

— Qu'il vienne me le dire en face, répliqua James plein de fierté.

— Tais-toi et prend la cape.

James hésita un moment avant d'empoigner le tissu. Dominique et William ne purent pas s'empêcher de tendre une main pour la toucher. Elle était si douce et si fluide, qu'elle glissa entre leurs doigts comme le courant d'un ruisseau.

— Tu l'as pour une semaine. Et ne te fais pas attraper avec ça sur le dos, conseilla Rose en ramassant son sac et ses manuels. Hawksight risquerait de la confisquer.

Elle les salua avant de poursuivre son chemin en direction des serres. Une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans les yeux de James.

— La cape ! s'extasia-t-il à mi-voix. Avec ça en plus de la carte, Hawksight ne pourra jamais nous trouver ! Il faut absolument qu'on dise à Dirk que…

— T'es malade ! Il a déjà raconté à tout le monde que tu possèdes une carte magique du château ! Si tu veux qu'on aille dans la réserve, ça sera comme devenir Animagi, raisonna Dominique. On fait ça ensemble. Nous trois et personne d'autre.

Posséder la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus et la carte du Maraudeur ne réglait que partiellement le problème d'Hawksight, comme leur rappela William. Le concierge pouvait toujours les détecter grâce au sortilège de révélation de présence humaine, ainsi qu'il l'avait lu dans « _Guide de Défense : quand votre ennemi est aussi un sorcier »_.

Ils passèrent toute l'heure de métamorphose à trouver une diversion qui occuperait Hawksight pendant que l'un d'entre eux se glisserait dans la réserve, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. William était tellement peu concentré qu'il fit apparaître une scolopendre sans aucune patte. Celui-ci se tortilla vainement sur lui-même sans qu'il n'y prête d'attention.

— Même si on parvient à l'attirer dans un tapis-trappe, poursuivit-il, imagine qu'il parvienne à s'en sortir ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste à côté de lui pour le surveiller.

— Au pire, on n'a qu'à faire exprès de se faire attraper pendant que l'un d'entre nous s'introduit dans la réserve ? proposa Dominique.

— L'autre solution c'est de faire ça en pleine journée, lança James. Réfléchissez. Hawksight fait beaucoup moins de rondes le jour. Et son sort ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité vu le nombre d'élèves dans les couloirs.

William plissa des lèvres. Il n'avait pas tort. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la cape, plus besoin d'attendre la nuit pour se cacher. Leur professeur passa près d'eux et ils firent aussitôt semblant de s'entraîner.

— Hum, souffla Blackbird en observant la scolopendre démembrée. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, Mr. Potter. J'espérais que votre soudain intérêt pour la métamorphose était un peu plus fondé que ça.

— Je suis toujours intéressé, se défendit James. J'ai lu au moins une vingtaine de _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ la semaine dernière.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Blackbird. Et quel est le sujet qui vous a le plus intéressé ?

— Euh… les articles sur l'impact Moribus, tenta-t-il.

— Ah oui. L'effet des métamorphoses humaines sur le comportement. Je dois vous avouer qu'avec ce début d'automne plutôt morose, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'envie de migrer.

Un air songeur passa sur le visage de leur professeur, puis celui-ci repartit aider une élève qui lui faisait de grands signes quelques tables plus loin.

— J'ai un plan, reprit James à voix basse. Je m'occupe de distraire la bibliothécaire pendant que Dom entrera dans la réserve. Quant à toi, Will, tu monteras la garde en faisant semblant de réviser.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas monter la garde ? protesta Dominique.

— Parce qu'on verra tout de suite que tu fais semblant. Tu ne vas jamais réviser à la bibliothèque.

— C'est pas faux, concéda-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

Il leur fut encore plus difficile de se concentrer sur les sortilèges d'apparitions une fois leur plan établi. Heureusement, la fin des cours sonna bientôt et William sortit de la classe sans même penser à faire disparaître son scolopendre apode.

La bibliothèque était très fréquentée de six heures à vingt heures, alors que les élèves avaient terminé leur journée et voulaient profiter d'un peu de temps pour travailler avant le dîner. Mais cela ne découragea pas James qui justifia qu'il serait encore plus facile de s'introduire dans la réserve, s'il y avait du monde.

— J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que c'est encore moi qui prend tous les risques, maugréa Dominique sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois devant la bibliothèque, William se plaça dans un coin où il pouvait garder un œil sur l'entrée de la réserve ainsi que sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Il attrapa distraitement un livre qui se révéla être un recueil sur les plantes d'Afrique. Il le feuilleta rapidement, feignant être à la recherche de quelque chose.

Au même moment, James arriva devant une grosse sorcière blonde. Ceporah Creampuff, la bibliothécaire, était assise sur un tabouret ridiculement petit qui faisait ressortir son gros derrière. Son penchant pour les sucreries lui avait valu bien des surnoms. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'enfourner un paquet de Fondant du Chaudron lorsque James s'approcha de son bureau.

— Bon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant deux plaquettes de chocolat de son sac.

Creampuff s'immobilisa la bouche pleine, les joues gonflées, comme prise en flagrant délit de gloutonnerie. William se retint de rire.

— Ch'é pas auch'oud'hui, répondit-elle en mastiquant ce qui lui restait dans la bouche.

— Oh… désolé… c'est ce que Will m'a raconté, geignit-il en le pointant du doigt, je suis sûr qu'il voulait se moquer moi…

William se cacha aussitôt derrière son livre, collant presque son nez contre l'illustration d'une espèce de Baobab mangeur d'homme. Il entendit James pousser un soupir plaintif mais il ne put pas suivre le reste de la conversation car Everitt McTighe vint soudainement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Tu commences tes révisions ? s'enquit-il.

— Euh… ouais. Je suis vraiment trop nul en Botanique… j'aurais jamais mes ASPIC…

— Moi non plus j'aurais jamais mes ASPIC, souffla Everitt.

William retourna un regard vers le bureau où James prétendait maintenant rechercher un livre sur les Boullus. Puis il voulut se retourner vers la réserve pour voir où en était Dominique lorsqu'Everitt se plaça juste devant lui.

— Je pensais demander des exercices types à Blackbird parce j'ai toujours rien réussi à faire apparaître et je voulais aussi m'inscrire au club de potions. Il est peut-être tenu par Pandlebee, mais je t'assure que si grâce à ça j'ai un ASPIC en potions, je ne me moquerai plus jamais d'elle ! Et toi ? Comment tu vas t'organiser ?

William ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser. James lui lança un clin d'œil alors que la bibliothécaire l'emmenait vers le rayon des créatures magiques. Dominique avait dû réussir à entrer, se dit-il.

— Pourquoi James est ici ?

— Eh bien… comme tous ceux qui viennent à la bibliothèque, il révise.

Cette dernière phrase fit taire son camarade qui s'appliqua à prendre des notes complémentaires sur les différentes espèces de lierres étrangleur durant les minutes qui suivirent. William feuilleta son livre sans grand intérêt. Il ne regarda que les images de plantes plus ou moins terrifiantes, qui lui firent encore plus détester la botanique. Régulièrement, il jetait un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la réserve pour vérifier où en était Dominique.

Calixte Pandlebee avançait à grande enjambées lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un d'invisible. William se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Everitt. La préfète-en-chef tourna la tête, cherchant à comprendre qui elle avait heurté.

— Pandlebee ! héla-t-il sans réfléchir.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers lui et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur table, William ne sut soudainement plus quoi dire.

— Soirée studieuse, commenta-t-elle en les observant. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

— Euh… Everitt et moi on pensait s'inscrire au club de potions, improvisa-t-il. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu comment ça marche ?

— C'est très simple. On se retrouve tous les jeudis à sept heures du soir. Vous pouvez vous inscrire sur le panneau d'affichage dans le Hall, juste devant les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots. Pensez à amener vos propres chaudrons. Mais dépêchez-vous, les places sont limitées.

— C'est quoi ton programme ? enchaîna Everitt. Parce que si je viens, c'est pour m'entraîner au niveau ASPIC.

— Tu comprends que je ne peux pas faire toutes les potions qu'on étudie en cours. J'ai déjà beaucoup de cinquième année inscrits et eux aussi veulent s'entraîner avec des potions de niveau BUSE. Après, j'ai quand même programmé de réviser l'accélérateur de créativité et la Pimentine. Vous n'avez qu'à venir pour la première séance et voir si ça vous plaît ?

— Ouais… on va faire ça, abrégea William en rangeant son livre.

— Tu pars déjà ? s'enquit Everitt.

— Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mes affaires de botanique dans ma chambre, inventa-t-il.

Il secoua James par l'épaule alors que celui-ci accaparait toujours la bibliothécaire avec son livre sur les Boullus. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque presqu'en courant puis attendirent qu'un groupe de quatrièmes années les dépasse avant d'appeler doucement :

— Dom ?

— Dominique ?

— Où est-ce qu'elle est partie ?

— Sors ta carte, on verra bien.

— Tu es sûr qu'elle est déjà sortie de la réserve ?

— Pandlebee a foncé dans quelqu'un d'invisible, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Le point de Dominique était effectivement en chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre pour la rattraper.

— Dom ! murmura James dans le couloir du cinquième étage.

Elle retira brusquement sa cape, sans vérifier les alentours, ce qui la fit apparaître d'un coup, comme si elle venait de transplaner.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna immédiatement James.

— La porte n'était pas protégée, raconta-t-elle. Un simple _Alohomora_ a suffi. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire signe à Will mais il discutait avec McTighe…

— Il est venu m'emmerder avec son programme de révision d'ASPIC ! ragea William.

— Alors ? s'impatienta James. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

— J'ai pris tous les livres que je trouvais avec écrit Animagus.

William jeta un œil à la dizaine de livres qu'elle portait. Sur la tranche de l'un d'entre eux il était écrit « _Poèmes célèbres d'Animagus »_ , un autre s'intitulait « _Le Jour où je ne suis pas devenu Animagus »_. Il haussa des sourcils.

— Ouais, je vois ça.

Ils se turent subitement lorsque Dipple et Talboot les dépassèrent. James leur adressa un regard mauvais auquel ils s'empressèrent d'échapper. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier qu'ils avaient saoulé Lily et Roxane à la dernière soirée à Serdaigle.

— Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille où on pourra y cacher les livres, réfléchit James à haute voix.

Quelque chose dans sa voix laissait entendre qu'il avait déjà une idée.

— Tu penses à quoi exactement ? demanda William avec un brin d'appréhension.

— A la salle sur demande.

La pièce secrète qui n'apparaissait pas sur la carte de James leur avait été révélée par l'oncle Ron alors qu'ils étaient en quatrième année. Celui-ci leur avait expliqué les merveilles dont la salle était capable et ils avaient été bien déçus lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés, constatant qu'elle était désormais hantée.

Ron n'avait pas su leur expliquer clairement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire. Mais ce devait être suffisamment grave car la salle semblait avoir perdu sa capacité à se transformer.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage en silence, sans s'échanger le moindre regard. William comprit qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Cependant, aucun des trois n'osa formuler ses craintes à voix haute, de peur de passer pour le trouillard de la bande.

Un détail l'interpella. D'où tenait-il cette impression ? Venait-il de lire dans leurs pensées à son propre insu ? Peut-être que ses camarades avaient raison de se méfier de ses dons de Légilimens. Il fut bientôt interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsque James passa trois fois devant un mur vide.

Une immense porte en bois sculptée apparut juste devant eux. James poussa la poignée, révélant une pièce aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, où des milliers d'objets s'amoncelaient, cachés par les élèves et les professeurs au fil du temps. Ils ne la connaissaient que comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais pris d'autres allures. Elle n'en n'avait peut-être pas besoin, considérant la masse d'objets qu'elle recelait déjà.

La première fois qu'ils s'y étaient aventurés, Dirk était tombé sur une vieille bouteille de xérès qui l'avait ensuite rendu malade, Gayle avait déniché une magnifique pipe en ivoire qu'il utilisait encore et James avait trouvé un balai tordu sur lequel il avait effectué quelques pirouettes avant que la salle ne prenne soudainement feu. Ils étaient alors tous sortis en courant, jurant de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

Dominique ouvrit une armoire grinçante qui contenait quelques vieux chapeaux, un chaudron percé ainsi que des fioles aux étiquettes jaunies, dont le contenu semblait tourné depuis longtemps.

— Tiens là, désigna-t-elle. C'est parfait.

Elle déposa maladroitement la dizaine de livres volés à la réserve avant de refermer l'armoire d'un coup sec.

— Maintenant déguerpissons avant qu'on se fasse brûler les fesses, intima-t-elle. En plus ce soir, y'a du porridge en dessert.

Le reste de la semaine, James et Dominique furent très occupés par leurs entraînements de Quidditch qui se déroulaient désormais trois fois par semaines. Les recherches dans la salle sur demande furent donc reportées au week-end suivant où ils prétextèrent des devoirs en retard afin de se débarrasser de Dirk et Gayle.

Ils étaient en chemin vers le septième étage et revenaient d'un copieux déjeuner lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par Albus et Scorpius.

— Ça fait une semaine, déclara le jeune Potter sans préambule.

— Content de savoir que tu sais compter jusqu'à sept, Al, railla son frère aîné.

— Ne joue pas à ça. Rend-moi ma cape maintenant. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ?

James poussa un soupir en ramenant son sac vers lui et en sortit l'étoffe soyeuse. Albus observa la cape d'invisibilité avec attention.

— Un fil est décousu, accusa-t-il. On ne peut vraiment rien te prêter !

Il la porta ensuite à son nez.

— En plus elle pue.

— Parle-en à Dom, c'est elle qui l'a portée.

Ils le dépassèrent sans rien ajouter et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au septième étage. Ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, où James se chargea de passer trois fois devant le mur vide.

— On va se répartir les livres, proposa William une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Vous n'avez qu'à plier les pages qui nous intéressent.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'armoire lorsqu'elle prit brusquement feu. William fit immédiatement un pas en arrière pour éloigner sa main des flammes. L'instant d'après il entendit son cœur tambouriner, soulagé d'avoir évité le pire. Pendant ce temps, James sortit sa baguette pour essayer d'éteindre l'incendie à coup de sortilèges d'eau.

— N'insiste pas ! lui cria Dominique au bout d'un moment. Tu vois bien que c'est un Feudeymon !

— Un quoi ? s'enquit William.

— Un feu magique. Créé par de la magie noire, précisa-t-elle sur un ton plus grave.

Les flammes disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis James se lança et ouvrit l'armoire. Tout son contenu, dont les livres volés, était encore là. William poussa un soupir soulagé.

Étudier les livres de la réserve dans un endroit aussi hanté leur demanda beaucoup de courage. La salle les effraya plusieurs fois en prenant brusquement feu par endroit mais les flammes s'éteignaient presque aussitôt. Dominique feuilletait trop distraitement les pages pour laisser croire qu'elle lisait. James gardait un œil sur la porte, de peur que le feu ne les encercle par surprise. William était à l'inverse totalement plongé dans ses livres et ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures intensives, qu'il releva enfin les yeux.

— C'est plus simple que ce que je pensais, dit-il.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea Dominique d'un ton las. Ce Pete Harold The Bush est vraiment ridicule… cinq-cents vingt-cinq pages et tout ça pour dire qu'il n'a même pas réussi à devenir Animagus !

\- _Instinct & Animagus _n'est pas non plus une super lecture. C'est l'apologie d'un type qui visiblement déteste le fait d'être humain et aimerait qu'on le considère désormais comme un animal… une tortue plus précisément… par contre, ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il détaille les cinq étapes à suivre pour s'ouvrir à… « son animal intérieur », cita William.

— Hum, songea James à voix haute. Je viens de lire un poème dans le genre. Il s'appelait : _Les cinq clefs de l'animus._

— Lis-le pour voir.

Il feuilleta un moment _Poèmes célèbres d'Animagus_ avant de retrouver la page qu'il avait pliée un peu plus tôt.

— _Oubliez qui vous croyez être,_ lut-il à voix haute,

 _Trouvez la source de votre énergie,_

 _Reconnaissez vos forces intérieures,_

 _Acceptez vos faiblesses aussi,_

 _Embrassez vos hontes et vos peurs,_

 _Et devenez qui vous êtes._

— J'ai rien compris, lâcha Dominique après un silence.

— Si. Attendez… c'est exactement ça, raisonna William. La première étape consiste à faire le vide, se libérer de toutes ses obligations d'êtres humains et se concentrer sur les bruits de la nature… ça pourrais coller avec la première strophe…

— Les bruits de la nature ? se moqua Dominique.

— Ouais… parce qu'il conseille aussi de se transformer en… « communion avec la nature ».

— Genre dehors ? s'enquit James. Mais… on ne peut quand même pas se transformer dans le parc !

Un crépitement général les fit tous sursauter. La salle entière venait de prendre feu, chauffant la pièce dans un brasier terrible aux odeurs irrespirables, pleine de fumée. Ils lâchèrent aussitôt leurs livres et coururent vers la sortie. James attendit qu'ils soient tous dehors pour claquer la porte. Celle-ci s'effaça comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, redonnant au mur son aspect vide, inintéressant, presque ennuyeux.

— Va pour dehors ! clama Dominique. Promettez-moi de ne plus _jamais_ remettre les pieds dans cette fichue salle !

* * *

Est-ce que nos amis vont réussir à devenir Animagus ? Est-ce que James va se transformer en troll ? Dominique en goule ? Et William en farfadet ? Est-ce qu'il y aura du pudding en dessert ? Est-ce qu'Obèselia va « beaucoup changer durant l'été » ?

Tout ça et bien plus encore dimanche prochain ;)


	9. Désartibulé

Merci à **Barbiemustdie** , **Inlo21** et **SoftAsparagus** pour leur soutient et leurs reviews pleine de bon sens. J'ai suivi vos conseils et fait une MAJ des derniers chapitres.

Si vous repérez une incohérence, si vous avez une remarque ou simplement pour me dire que mon travail vous plaît, laissez-moi un commentaire, je serais ravie d'y répondre ;)

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me lire et je suis super fière que ma fic vous plaise autant !

* * *

Octobre arriva avec son givre matinal, couvrant toutes les tourelles du château et ses environs sous un voile blanc qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Un grand froid était tombé sur Poudlard que même les flammes des centaines de vasques en pierre ne parvenaient à réchauffer.

Malgré la nuit qui tombait de plus en plus tôt et les températures en chute, William, James et Dominique décidèrent de passer rapidement à la pratique. La Forêt interdite sembla un bon compromis pour ces deux derniers qui avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre lors de leurs cours de soins aux créatures magiques. William plus réticent, se laissa finalement convaincre. C'était en effet le seul endroit du parc à bonne distance du château pour ne pas alerter Hawksight.

Aucun de leurs premiers essais ne fut concluant. Ils persévérèrent dans leur désir de devenir Animagi pendant les deux premières semaines d'octobre sans le moindre résultat. William s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas ressenti quoi que ce soit de différent, et il commençait à se lasser de rester assis en cercle, main dans la main et les yeux fermés, comme dans un rituel étrange.

Ils guettèrent le signe tant espéré d'une amélioration dans les jours qui suivirent. Ce fut finalement leur professeur de métamorphose Boyd Blackbird, qui très impressionné, leur accorda dix points chacun pour avoir été les premiers à faire entièrement apparaître leurs scolopendres sans qu'aucune patte ne manque.

Si cette réussite les incita d'abord à poursuivre leurs efforts, ils déchantèrent aussi rapidement lorsqu'ils s'essayèrent aux animaux vertébrés et qu'ils ne firent apparaître que des arrêtes à la place du poisson rouge attendu indiquant qu'ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir.

Ces sorties nocturnes perturbèrent leur sommeil. Les réveils étaient plus difficiles et il leur arrivait parfois de s'endormir en classe. Dirk commença de poser des questions sur leurs activités, ce à quoi ils répondirent vaguement, tantôt expliquant qu'ils cherchaient toujours un moyen de doubler Hawksight, tantôt qu'ils préparaient une farce à Pandlebee.

Le cours d'Astronomie de ce soir-là n'en finissait plus. Toute la classe raisonnait dans un brouhaha dissipé, chacun trop fatigué par leur journée de cours pour se concentrer sur la position des astres dans le ciel. William s'était gavé d'oie rôtie aux pommes pendant le dîner. Il se sentait désormais lourd et brûlant et il n'attendait plus que de retrouver son lit. Ximona Staranix, leur professeur d'Astronomie, qui avait déjà du mal à faire preuve d'autorité, ne parvint pas à calmer sa classe. C'était une petite sorcière d'origine égyptienne dont les yeux en amande étaient aussi noirs que la nuit qui les entourait.

— S'il vous plaît ! clama-t-elle pour la énième fois de l'heure. Je vous demande d'identifier la planète ascendante. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué pour des élèves de septième année !

— Uranus, répondit Jodie Wigge depuis son télescope.

— Très bien. Et maintenant pour cinq points, pouvez-vous me citer les propriétés d'Uranus ?

— Le renouveau, la création de nouvelles formes, le changement, énuméra Jodie par cœur.

— Cinq points pour G… Mr. Crossby ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit d'ausculter l'oreille de votre voisin avec votre télescope !

James lui secoua l'épaule et William retira l'œil de sa lunette.

— Une nuit favorable au changement et à la création de nouvelles formes, murmura-t-il. A quoi ça te fait penser ?

Il mâchait grossièrement un chewing-gum à la mandragore. Depuis qu'il avait lu un passage dans le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ sur les propriétés des feuilles de mandragores en auto-métamorphose, il n'arrêtait pas de mastiquer ces pâtes vertes à l'odeur piquante entre de la menthe poivrée et des épinards. Il fit claquer son chewing-gum en un bruit sourd contre son palais tandis qu'une lumière espiègle parcourait ses yeux. William voulut lui répondre qu'il était fatigué et qu'il songeait déjà à abandonner l'idée d'être Animagus.

Mais il devait reconnaître qu'avec ou sans résultats, il appréciait ces escapades dans la Forêt interdite. L'excitation de sortir passé le couvre-feu, en pleine nuit, aux côtés de James et Dominique, l'impatience de découvrir leur animal ainsi que le secret qu'ils gardaient à trois les avaient encore plus rapprochés. William avait la sensation transcendante d'appartenir à un groupe solidaire, où chacun pouvait compter sur les autres d'une façon si aveuglante qu'ensemble, il se sentait capable d'à peu près tout.

Cette prise de conscience l'avait beaucoup apaisé. Ces dernières semaines, William avait laissé derrière lui le stress des ASPIC, qui n'apparaissaient plus que comme un simple examen et il en avait même oublié ses déboires avec Eraleen Ward.

— Tu as ta carte sur toi ? demanda-t-il à James.

— Ouaip.

— Alors préviens Dom qu'on descend direct après le cours.

Les minutes restantes passèrent plus légèrement. William n'écouta la suite du cours que d'une oreille, rêvant de se transformer en phénix ou en dragon devant son examinateur d'ASPIC qui lui donnerait alors un Optimal bien mérité.

A la fin de l'heure, tous les élèves décampèrent en troisième vitesse. James, Dominique et William descendirent les marches quatre par quatre alors que le reste de leurs camarades remontait à la tour de Gryffondor. Dirk leur demanda où ils allaient par-dessus la rambarde d'un escalier, mais ils firent semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Dehors, la nuit était si noire qu'ils se marchèrent plusieurs fois sur les pieds. La pelouse mouillée par la rosée du soir leur trempa les chaussures. Un vent nocturne souffla sur eux et ils entendirent les arbres bruisser quelques pas devant eux, leur indiquant qu'ils approchaient de la Forêt interdite. Ce ne fut qu'à la lisière de celle-ci, là où Hawksight ne pouvait plus les voir, qu'ils allumèrent leurs baguettes à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

Dominique leur désigna un espace moussu, à peu près aussi grand qu'une table, où ils pourraient s'asseoir. Ils jetèrent leur sac de cours dans l'herbe pleine d'épines de pin avant de s'installer en cercle.

William sortit un parchemin gribouillé de calculs qu'il froissa en boule. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit léviter l'objet à vingt centimètres du sol, puis il mit feu. La flamme bleue éclaira leurs visages dans une lumière douce et rassurante.

— Il commence vraiment à faire froid, se plaignit Dominique en se réchauffant les mains. J'espère que mon animal a de la fourrure. Un ours, ça serait bien.

— Tu imagines si je me transforme en un truc ridicule ? Genre un papillon ? s'inquiéta James qui mastiquait toujours son chewing-gum.

— C'est ce que t'a dit le test de Sorcière Hebdo? ricana William. Un papillon pour ta grâce et ta…

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu feras moins le malin quand tu te transformeras en truite !

— Je ne me transformerai pas en truite.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Dominique.

— Je le sais. Mon animal sera le reflet de moi-même et je n'ai pas peur de ce que je suis. Peut-être…, hésita-t-il avec diplomatie. Peut-être que si on n'y arrive pas c'est aussi parce que vous avez peur de vous transformer…

— Je n'ai pas peur de me transformer ! se vexa immédiatement Dominique. C'est James qui ne veut pas se changer en papillon !

Leur camarade fixa le feu sans répondre. Il s'arrêta subitement de mâcher son chewing-gum. Une barre soucieuse apparut sur son front, signalant que le stress était en train de l'envahir.

— De quoi t'as peur exactement ? interrogea William sans prendre de gants.

— Devenir un papillon, bougonna-t-il.

— Et alors ? C'est quand même mieux qu'une truite.

— Laissez tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée, soupira James en se relevant soudainement.

Il ramassa son sac de cours et le fit glisser sur son épaule. William échangea un regard avec Dominique. Comprenant qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas, il se releva rapidement sans faire attention et trébucha sur une racine. Il jura sans retenue.

— Hey ! James ! Attends ! héla-t-il en le rattrapant. Allez ! C'était ton idée de faire ça !

— Eh bien, vous aviez raison ! C'était une idée stupide !

Il cracha brusquement son chewing-gum dans l'herbe pour mieux exprimer son mécontentement.

— Quoi ? Alors c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes ?

— Est-ce que t'es en train de me traiter de lâcheur ?

William n'était pas sûr de vouloir provoquer une dispute mais le visage en colère de James le fit aussitôt rentrer dans son jeu.

— _Exactement !_ Je n'ai pas pris tous ces risques pour que le _célèbre fils de Harry Potter_ me dise d'abandonner tout ça parce qu'il a trop peur de se ridiculiser !

— Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu penses, je vais rentrer au château. Et ne vient plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Tu sais… au cas où tu me rendrais ridicule.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je… JAMES !

William pressa le pas pour le retenir. Il trébucha à nouveau sur une racine et jura de plus belle. Il le rattrapa enfin à la lisière de la forêt. William le saisit par la manche pour le retenir d'aller plus loin mais James le repoussa violemment d'un revers de bras.

— Dégage, maugréa-t-il.

— ÉCOUTE-MOI ESPÈCE DE GOULE DES MARAIS ! _Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois !_ tonna William hors de lui. Tu crois vraiment que tu es devenu Gryffondor et capitaine d'équipe en ayant l'esprit d'un FICHU PAPILLON ?!

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans trop savoir s'il devait d'abord réagir à son insulte ou à son compliment. Il sembla lutter contre sa propre rancœur pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de lui claquer une tape dans le dos qui voulait à la fois tout dire et ne rien dire du tout. William lui empoigna brièvement l'avant-bras et dans le silence de la forêt, tous deux comprirent, sans rien échanger de plus, que l'affaire était réglée.

Ils rejoignirent le feu en faisant craquer des brindilles sous leurs pieds, foulant le sol de la forêt tapissé de feuilles mortes. Dominique releva la tête vers eux lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent. Son visage éclairé par les flammes bleues avait un air de reproche que William fit semblant de ne pas voir. Ils se contentèrent de se prendre les mains, formant un cercle autour du feu puis ils fermèrent les yeux.

— Ok. On n'a qu'à essayer les cinq étapes, comme d'habitude, proposa William.

Le feu claqua comme pour lui répondre. « _Oubliez qui vous croyez être »,_ se rappela-t-il en commençant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il chassa ses dernières pensées concernant le froid, sa voix encore échauffée par sa dispute avec James et le lendemain matin qui allait être dur. Le vent souffla fort entre les arbres, décollant quelques mèches de cheveux de son crâne comme une main bienveillante. William tendit l'oreille et entendit toute la forêt frissonner. L'odeur de terre humide de rosée et de feuilles en décomposition lui remplit les narines. Il prit une inspiration encore plus grande pour s'y enivrer.

 _« Trouvez la source de votre énergie »_

Il n'avait pas envie de devenir Animagus pour suivre les Maraudeurs, contrairement à James. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de devenir Animagus par amitié, comme le faisait Dominique. Il avait compris cela lors d'une de leurs nombreuses séances de méditation. Il voulait devenir Animagus parce qu'il s'agissait d'une prouesse dont peu de sorciers étaient capables.

Bien sûr, il était également très curieux de découvrir son animal. Mais ce qui le motivait réellement était de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Il voulait devenir _quelqu'un_. Et des sorciers déjà pleins aux as comme James Potter, riche et célèbre avant même d'être né, capitaine d'équipe, excellent duelliste, aimé de tous les professeurs et admiré par toutes les sorcières, ne pouvaient pas comprendre cela.

 _« Reconnaissez vos forces intérieures,_

 _Acceptez vos faiblesses aussi, »_

Instinctivement, William pensa à ses aptitudes de Légilimens. Même si cela en effrayait certains, c'était une des rares choses dont il était fier et dont il pouvait se vanter. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ces pouvoirs, il s'imaginait souvent un lointain ancêtre lui-même sorcier et Légilimens, ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler et ce qu'il avait fait dans la vie avant de transmettre ses pouvoirs de génération en génération jusqu'à lui. William se savait vif, rusé et débrouillard. Il était loin d'être un de ces imbéciles comme Kemp Findlay, qui misaient tout sur le Quidditch.

Le physique, songea-t-il brusquement. Il aurait bien aimé avoir la musculature et le charisme de James. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile. Une pensée s'insinua dans sa tête. Il allait sûrement finir en une bestiole d'à peine un centimètre tandis que son camarade se changerait en un grand lion intimidant. Même Dominique était plus musclée que lui, se désola-t-il.

Il inspira à nouveau pour chasser toutes ses pensées négatives. Il valait mieux qu'un insecte ridicule, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il était doué, ambitieux et son animal allait forcément refléter cela plus que ses capacités physiques.

 _« Embrassez vos hontes et vos peurs, »_

La question lui donnait toujours du fil à retordre. Il n'aimait peut-être pas sa carrure maigrichonne mais cela ne constituait pas vraiment une honte. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de ses parents ainsi que ses amis Moldus mais il n'en n'avait pas honte non plus. Quant à ses peurs, William hésitait entre celle d'être attaché à un balai en plein looping ou celle de se faire casser sa baguette et renvoyer de Poudlard pour finir sa vie tel un vieux Cracmol aigri.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la main de James glisser dans la sienne. A la lumière tamisée des flammes bleues, il lui sembla distinguer une aile à la place de son bras puis la minute d'après, il vit son camarade tomber à terre en hurlant.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il lâcha immédiatement la main de Dominique pour se précipiter sur lui. Il le saisit par l'aile pour le calmer avant de sentir un liquide chaud et visqueux sur le bout de ses doigts. Il les porta à la lueur du feu et l'identifia aussitôt comme du sang. James continuait de hurler à pleins poumons, battant si fort de l'aile qu'il en perdit plusieurs poignées de plumes.

— James ! cria-t-il sans savoir comment réagir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Dominique.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

— James répond ! Tu es en train de transformer ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?!

— Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Dominique commença de le soulever par un coin de sa cape lorsque William l'en empêcha.

— NON ! C'est juste sa transformation… il va y arriver tu vas voir !

— Regarde-le, Will ! Il est en train de perdre son bras ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène TOUT DE SUITE !

Hébété, il obéit à Dominique et attrapa son camarade par les pieds. Des frissons d'adrénaline coururent le long de sa colonne et il sentit son cœur pulser à tout rompre. William serra les dents. Il aurait voulu mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre James crier à perdre la raison.

Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir poussé à se transformer. James n'était peut-être pas prêt. Ils avaient eu tort de se mesurer à un tel niveau de magie en seulement deux semaines d'entraînements, avec un seul petit poème comme ligne directive. Maintenant James risquait de perdre son bras. Comment allait-il faire pour continuer à jouer au Quidditch ? Qui allait remplacer le gardien de Gryffondor ?

William sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il inspira profondément pour refouler ses sentiments. Son camarade allait être soigné. La médecine magique était capable de miracles. Les parents de James avaient de quoi payer toutes les chambres de St-Mangouste si nécessaire. Et leur fils était fort, il s'en tirerait. Il en était sûr.

Dominique et lui le transportèrent jusqu'au château où ils ne purent avancer que très lentement. Au bout du deuxième escalier, William sentit ses bras tétanisés. Bien qu'à bout de force, il empoigna encore plus fort son camarade, refusant de le l'abandonner. S'il voulait qu'il s'en sorte, il devait se montrer aussi fort que lui, pensa-t-il.

Évidemment, Hawksight ne tarda pas à les repérer, alerté par les hurlements de leur camarade.

— Ce n'est pas très malin de… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il en désignant James du menton.

— Je crois qu'il a reçu un mauvais sort, improvisa Dominique. Will et moi on s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis notre cours d'Astronomie et…

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

— On… on l'a retrouvé comme ça dans un couloir du troisième étage…

— Conduisez-le à l'infirmerie, je me charge de réveiller Crackmoth.

Une vague de reconnaissance leur fit presque oublier qui était Cerberus Hawksight. Alors qu'ils pénétraient difficilement à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, tenant James à bout de bras tout en maintenant les portes battantes ouvertes à l'aide de leurs coudes, William sentit la tête de son camarade basculer en arrière, se laissant emporter par un seuil de douleur trop insupportable.

— Non, non, non ! se récria-t-il tandis qu'ils se dépêchaient de l'allonger sur un lit. James, réveille-toi ! Tu es à l'infirmerie, on s'occupe de toi. Où est Hawksight ? Pourquoi Crackmoth n'est pas là ? Dom, il faut…

— Tais-toi, Will ! asséna-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Il est à l'infirmerie. On ne peut plus rien pour lui maintenant.

William prit une longue inspiration pour se maîtriser. Il eut beau reprendre une respiration normale, rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer les palpitations virulentes du sang dans ses veines, en un tempo hâtif comme pour l'inciter à faire quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Ne supportant plus de rester immobile devant le corps inerte de James, il commença à faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce.

Les lits vides de l'infirmerie s'étalaient de part et d'autre, des rectangles de draps immaculés qui n'attendaient que la moiteur d'un malade pour les réchauffer. Archibald Squidmish s'était visiblement bien remis de sa fracture, constata-t-il lorsque les portes battantes de l'infirmerie claquèrent à nouveau. Cadoc Crackmoth apparut alors vêtu d'une robe de chambre et d'un bonnet de nuit à pois.

— Ah, lâcha Cadoc d'un ton grave qui effraya tout le monde.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit l'infirmier.

— Un mauvais sort… je crois, répéta Dominique.

— Dîtes plutôt un très mauvais sort. Ça ressemble à de la métamorphose raté, le genre de chose que Blackbird serait furieux de voir…

— Il va perdre son bras ?

— Oh… eh bien…

Crackmoth soupesa le membre droit de leur camarade, entièrement recouvert de plumes brunes, tâchées de sang. Il palpa l'aile sous tous angles avant de pousser un soupir :

— Votre ami devrait retrouver l'usage de son bras d'ici un mois. Le plus douloureux va être de lui retirer toutes ces plumes…

— Très bien, intervint Hawksight. Maintenant c'est à moi de donner mon diagnostique : deux heures de retenues chacun.

— Quoi ? On n'est pas…, protesta aussitôt Dominique.

— Si, justement, Miss Weasley, vous étiez hors de vos dortoirs, passé le couvre-feu. Ça vous fera donc deux heures de retenues demain soir à partir de six heures. En espérant que ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade vous fasse réfléchir.

William lui retourna un regard dur. Le concierge n'avait pas pu être leur sauveur, non. Il les avait aidés uniquement pour ensuite mieux les enfoncer. Le sourire carnassier d'Hawksight qui s'ouvrit sur ses dents pointues ne fit que renforcer son hypothèse.

Le concierge insista pour les raccompagner jusqu'à leur dortoir. William et Dominique le suivirent donc docilement, avançant tête baissée. Heureusement qu'elle savait mentir avec aplomb, songea-t-il. La blessure de James était tellement évidente qu'il trouvait cela inquiétant que l'infirmier ne l'ait pas reconnue. Il repensa au sourire d'Hawksight et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il _savait_. L'ex Langue-de-plomb avait compris, lui. William l'observa un moment. Il était très grand, peut-être une tête de moins qu'Hagrid. Ses larges épaules étaient recouvertes d'un col de fourrure noire qui rendait sa carrure encore plus imposante. Ses jambes aussi fines que des béquilles avançaient d'un pas rapide qui n'émettait pourtant pas de bruit. C'était comme si le sol défilait tout seul sous ses pieds.

Cette fois, il en était certain. Hawksight avait deviné qu'ils essayaient de devenir Animagus. Il en était tellement sûr qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas à nouveau lu dans les pensées de quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. Le concierge se stoppa net devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui ronflait paisiblement. Il secoua légèrement le cadre afin de la réveiller. Elle s'agita aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

— Je vous ramène ces deux énergumènes.

— Calembredaine, répondit Dominique pour ouvrir le passage.

— Et c'est pour ça que vous me réveillez ?

Ils grimpèrent directement les escaliers vers leurs dortoirs. Au moment où Dominique se retourna pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il lâcha :

— Il sait.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Hawksight. Il sait qu'on essaye de devenir Animagi.

— Tu crois qu'il va nous dénoncer ?

— On est pas encore Animagi, réfléchit-il. Ça n'a rien d'illégal pour l'instant.

— Alors heureusement qu'on a échoué.

Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte sans rien ajouter, le laissant planté là. William se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un ton aussi dur, comme si toute cette idée venait de lui et qu'il était le seul responsable. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à tourner les talons puis il poussa doucement la porte de son dortoir.

A l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par les ronflements de Gayle. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas affronter les questions de ses camarades. Il voulait s'endormir et oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il se changea rapidement en pyjama, se roula en boule dans ses draps pour enfin tomber dans un sommeil profond. Il rêva qu'il était piégé dans un labyrinthe où il entendait les cris de James. Mais tous les éléments semblaient s'acharner sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas le retrouver. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut avant de définitivement s'endormir.

Bien évidemment, le lendemain matin, l'absence du capitaine de l'équipe fut tout de suite remarquée. Presque toute la table de Gryffondor et même Delfeena Reddoch de Poufsouffle vint leur demander ce qui lui était arrivé, alors que Dominique et lui essayaient de petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Ils profitèrent de leur pause de dix heures pour aller rendre visite à James. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, celui-ci était déjà en pleine discussion avec son cousin, Fred Weasley ainsi que l'ex attrapeur de Gryffondor, Kemp Findlay. Il semblait nettement plus en forme. Toutes les plumes brunes avaient été retirées, laissant apparaître une aile de peau blanche à la place de son bras gauche.

— Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès ?! s'indigna-t-il. Je sais très bien qu'on joue bientôt notre premier match mais comment veux-tu que je m'entraîne avec _ça_ !

Il battit faiblement de son aile déplumée. Une idée frappa William. James allait se transformer en oiseau. C'était tellement évident. Il fallait le voir sur un balai pour comprendre qu'il n'appartenait pas à la terre ferme.

— Qui t'a changé le bras en aile de poulet ? plaisanta Dirk en arrivant à son chevet.

— C'est pas un poulet, c'est un aigle ! se défendit James.

— C'est ça… T'en as pour combien de temps ?

— Crackmoth m'a dit que mon bras sera entièrement réapparut d'ici un mois.

— Un mois ?! Mais on…

— Je sais, le premier match est dans exactement un mois et quatre jours. En attendant, ça ne vous empêche pas de vous entraîner trois fois par semaine !

— Mouais… en espérant que d'ici là tu ne te casses pas quelque chose d'autre, souffla Dirk.

Il empoigna une chocogrenouille qu'on avait déposé au chevet de James avant de partir. William remarqua alors que sa table de chevet débordait déjà de friandises en tout genre et de cartes lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

— Prenez-en, proposa-t-il. De toute façon, je n'arriverai jamais à tout manger.

William coula un regard mauvais sur un paquet de Dragée de Bertie crochus. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec leur parfum. Dominique ne se gêna pas pour éventrer un paquet de Patacitrouilles qu'elle mastiqua ensuite bruyamment.

— Raconte-nous un peu comment ça s'est passé, chuchota William en désignant l'aile à la place de son bras.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit James en haussant des épaules. A force, je connaissais par cœur mes cinq étapes et j'ai dû aller trop vite… je crois.

— Au moins maintenant tu sais en quoi tu vas te changer, fit Dominique.

— Et vous ? Vous avez senti quelque chose ?

William se retourna vers Dominique. Ils s'échangèrent un regard déçu avant d'hocher tous les deux négativement de la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? s'enquit-il.

— Je… je n'ai même pas senti que je me transformais. D'un seul coup, j'ai eu mal au bras et ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux que j'ai vu que… que j'avais _ça_ à la place…

Il baissa les yeux vers son aile gauche et l'examina en détail. Une barre soucieuse apparut alors son sur front.

— Vous ne trouvez quand même pas que ça ressemble à une aile de poulet ? s'inquiéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel et William poussa un soupir avant de lui répondre.

— Tu es le seul de nous trois à déjà savoir en quoi tu te transformes, murmura-t-il. Si quelqu'un doit avoir peur c'est Dominique ou moi !

— Vous n'avez pas peur ?

— De toute façon le sujet est clos, coupa Dominique. William pense qu'Hawksight sait qu'on essaye de devenir Animagus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça ? Tu… tu as lu dans ses pensées ?

Le regard étrange que lui lança James le fit réfléchir à deux fois. Ses dons en Légilimancie effrayaient même ses plus proches amis. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir lu dans les pensées du concierge. Cela pouvait être une simple intuition.

— Réfléchis trois secondes, Dom. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous ait dit « en espérant que ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade va vous faire réfléchir ». C'est un ancien Langue-de-plomb, il est loin d'être aussi imbécile que Crackmoth. Et puis c'est tellement évident que James a essayé de se changer en Animagus que je ne com…

— Mr. Potter !

Ils se turent en entendant l'infirmier arriver.

— Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

— Très bien.

— Tenez, votre potion de régénération. Il faudra en prendre toutes les quatre heures si vous voulez être rétabli pour votre match.

L'infirmier versa un liquide bleu dans un verre qu'il tendit ensuite à James. Puis il se retourna vers eux.

— Miss Weasley, Mr. Allen, ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore recevoir de la visite mais… Vous n'avez pas cours ?

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils saluèrent rapidement James avant de traverser le château en direction du parc. Le fait qu'Herman Hitnail leur avait donné rendez-vous à l'orée de la Forêt interdite, et non pas dans une salle de classe, laissait déjà présager que leur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal allait être plus que pratique.

Le professeur les attendait devant un enclos qui contenait une dizaine de chiens blancs. Ils étaient plutôt hauts sur pattes, leur fourrure d'une blancheur éclatante contrastait avec leurs yeux rouges sang. Ils portaient tous un collier bleu avec une médaille en argent. William plissa les yeux pour en lire l'inscription mais les chiens étaient trop agités dans l'étroitesse de leur enclos. Ils roulaient en boule les uns sur les autres dans un brouhaha d'aboiements.

— Puisque nous avons déjà bien avancé sur la théorie au cours précédent, je voulais profiter de ces deux heures pour vous mettre un peu à l'épreuve.

L'annonce de leur professeur fit courir des murmures d'excitation parmi les élèves. William jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à Nazarius Lankrovitch et Tubbagus Prinz qui s'échangeaient quelques commentaires avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient observés. William leur adressa un regard mauvais avant de retourner la tête vers les enclos.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un reconnaît ces chiens ?

— Ce sont les chiens de chasse albinos du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, répondit Nazarius avec fierté.

— Exact, Mr. Lankrovitch. Et que chassent-ils ?

— Les Licheurs.

— Dix points pour Serpentard. Qui a déjà participé à une chasse aux Licheurs ?

Dirk et Gayle furent les seuls élèves de Gryffondor à lever la main. Il y en avait beaucoup plus chez les Serpentards. Nazarius et Tubbagus continuaient d'échanger à voix basse, tout en levant leur main bien en l'air.

— Hagrid m'a dit qu'un Licheur était venu rôder autour de son potager hier soir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait trouvé refuge dans la Forêt interdite. Vous allez vous mettre par quatre et prendre un chien avec vous. Ils sont entraînés spécialement pour traquer les Licheurs et valent plus de deux cent galions chacun alors prenez-en bien soin. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de compte à régler avec Kingsley. Et vous non plus.

Herman empoigna fermement la laisse d'un chien blanc qui tendit une patte, prêt à bondir. L'animal leva le museau comme s'il prenait la température de l'air. Puis il parut sentir quelque chose et il renifla partout à la recherche d'une piste.

— La queue de Licheur est un ingrédient de potion très rare. La dernière fois que j'en ai vue sur le chemin de Travers, je devais avoir votre âge et elles étaient à 50 Galions la pièce ! Par contre, la morsure des Licheurs est extrêmement venimeuse et la plupart des sorts n'ont pas d'effet sur eux, ajouta Herman. Contentez-vous seulement de l'immobiliser avec un maléfice du saucisson.

Le chien tira brusquement sur son collier et aboya férocement en direction de la Forêt interdite. Herman qui empoignait toujours la laisse d'une main de fer, la tendit alors à Nazarius. Celui-ci eut un sourire. Il serra la laisse autour de son bras, dans un geste qui trahissait l'habitude, avant de s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois, accompagné de Tubbagus et deux autres de ses camarades.

William et Dominique firent équipe avec Gayle et Dirk. Dominique et Dirk se disputèrent un moment pour savoir qui allait prendre le chien en laisse avant que Dirk n'obtienne raison en arguant qu'il avait déjà chassé le Licheur « des milliers de fois ».

William resta à l'arrière avec Gayle qui avançait nonchalamment. Il n'était pas forcément rassuré de savoir qu'un Licheur se baladait dans la Forêt interdite. Ils avaient passé tellement de nuits, cachés parmi les arbres autour d'un feu, que toutes leurs tentatives pour devenir Animagi lui semblèrent soudainement beaucoup plus dangereuses qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils avaient pris tellement de risques inconsidérés.

— Ça ressemble à quoi un Licheur ? demanda-t-il à son camarade.

— A un cochon avec de grandes pattes et des dents pointues. Tu n'en n'as jamais vu ?

William hocha négativement de la tête.

— Il y en a plein près de chez moi. C'est même devenu une tradition dans mon village. Les sorciers viennent de toute la Grande-Bretagne pour participer à la chasse. Dirk adore ça.

William jeta un œil à son camarade qui avançait en bombant le torse, tenant fermement son chien en laisse d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre. Des voix se rapprochèrent et bientôt, le chien de Dirk les amena jusqu'au groupe de Nazarius et Tubbagus.

— Dégage de là, Crossby ! cracha le préfet-en-chef. Ton chien déconcentre le mien !

— Tu connais les chiens, répliqua William, ils sont attirés par tout ce qui sent mauvais.

Nazarius Lankrovitch plissa les yeux. William commença de regretter sa remarque. Il n'était pas forcément prudent de provoquer le préfet-en-chef alors qu'il tenait sa baguette à la main et qu'aucun professeur n'était dans les parages. William serra ses doigts autour de la sienne, prêt à riposter.

— Je chasse les Licheurs tous les hivers avec ma famille. C'est une tradition chez les sorciers. Enfin, tout ça t'échappe sûrement. Il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose à chasser chez tes Moldus… à part la bêtise.

William sentit une vague de haine contracter tous ses muscles. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main se crisper sur sa baguette, cela lui rappela brusquement qu'il la tenait prête à l'usage. Il effectua un moulinet rapide du poignet. Lankrovitch lâcha son chien pour esquiver son sortilège de castagne. Celui-ci ricocha sur un tronc d'arbre en faisant exploser l'écorce.

Au même moment, les chiens se remirent à aboyer. Celui de Dirk tira férocement sur son collier, le forçant à empoigner la laisse par les deux mains afin de le retenir. Mais Nazarius, qui venait de lâcher sa laisse, ne fut pas en mesure de retenir le sien. Celui-ci fila à travers la Forêt interdite, foulant les feuilles mortes avec ses longues pattes blanches. Le groupe de Serpentards courut aussitôt à sa recherche.

— C'est ça ! Courrez bande d'abrutis ! clama Dirk.

Leur chien flaira une nouvelle piste qui, malheureusement, ne les mena qu'à un nid d'araignées contre lesquelles il aboya un moment avant que Dirk ne le tire de force. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas afin de permettre au chien de retrouver sa piste.

Ils crurent plusieurs fois que leur chien avait reniflé la présence du Licheur mais ils tombèrent sur une souche creuse, un crapaud cornu ou bien sur un autre groupe d'élèves. Jodie Wigge donna un coup de pied au chien lorsqu'il lui renifla les fesses, ce qui fit bien rire Dirk et William. Au bout des deux heures, ils revinrent bredouilles à l'orée de la forêt, là où les attendait leur professeur.

— Je ne vous cache pas que je suis déçu, amorça Herman en faisant rentrer les chiens dans l'enclos. Je pensais qu'au moins un groupe allait l'attraper. J'ai peut-être surestimé v…

Un cri effrayant retentit. On aurait dit le bruit d'un cochon que l'on égorge, en beaucoup plus strident. Leur professeur fit volte-face, balayant la forêt d'un seul regard. Les feuilles des arbres remuaient comme si quelque chose était en train d'avancer. Il sortit sa baguette en un éclair.

Nazarius Lankrovitch et Tubbagus Prinz sortirent des bois en faisant léviter un cochon rose monté sur de grandes pattes. Celui-ci était solidement maintenu par un maléfice du saucisson. Il hurla à nouveau, dévoilant de grandes dents pointues qui lui rappelèrent celles d'Hawksight.

— Il courrait vers le Nord lorsqu'on l'a intercepté, déclara Nazarius.

— Excellent, excellent ! félicita leur professeur. Trente points bien mérités pour Serpentard !

Plusieurs élèves les applaudirent. Puis Herman coupa la queue de l'animal en un simple geste du poignet qui fit à nouveau hurler le Licheur. William se boucha les oreilles tant son cri était strident. Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal tendit alors la queue à Nazarius qui s'en empara précieusement.

— Voilà qui va faire très plaisir à votre directrice de maison, déclara Herman en rangeant sa baguette.

Le sourire victorieux de Lankrovitch le renfrogna. William bouda son repas du midi, laissant Dirk finir toute son assiette. Il était trop vexé par la dernière remarque du Serpentard. Il jeta un regard vague à la table des professeurs, se demandant s'il devait rapporter les propos de son camarade à un adulte. Puis il se dit que c'était peut-être exagéré pour de simples provocations.

L'après-midi, il se retrouva en binôme avec Femie Hoghen, une Poufsouffle quelconque qui l'avait déjà tiré de nombreux faux pas en Botanique. William lui demanda de l'aide pour tailler son buisson d'épine mais comprenant rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de sujets de conversation, il se rapprocha de Dirk en binôme avec Delfeena Reddoch et Dominique avec Adil Khan, un petit sorcier replet aux airs discrets.

A la pause de quatre heures, Delfeena insista pour aller fumer avec eux. Ils s'installèrent dans le recoin d'une arcade de pierre pour y fumer la pipe de Gayle. Lorsqu'ils recrachèrent la fumée, celle-ci se changea en bulles qui furent ensuite balayées par le vent froid d'octobre. Elle avait également invité Femie, dont la présence ne fut presque pas remarquée car celle-ci resta complètement muette tandis qu'ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles.

Ce fut un peu plus légers qu'ils rejoignirent leur classe d'Histoire de la magie. Tous les Serdaigles occupaient déjà les premiers rangs. Dirk, Gayle et Dominique se dirigeaient vers les places du fond lorsque quelqu'un tira William par le bras.

Calixte Pandlebee lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Elle ne portait pas son habituelle coiffure de première de la classe. Elle les avait détachés, mais malgré cet effort, on entrevoyait encore ses grandes oreilles pointer des deux côtés de sa tête.

— J'ai vu que tu n'étais toujours pas inscrit sur la liste du club de potions alors que les inscriptions se terminaient ce matin. Du coup, je me suis permise d'ajouter ton nom.

— Ah… ok, répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

Il déposa son sac sur sa table alors que le professeur Binns arrivait en traversant le tableau noir. William fixa un moment le titre du cours d'aujourd'hui sans parvenir à le comprendre. Les lettres dansaient les unes contre les autres, se gonflant puis rapetissant sans prévenir. Il passa une main sur son front, se sentant soudainement tout brûlant.

— Qu'est-ce que Pandlebee te voulait ? s'enquit Dirk un peu trop curieux.

— Elle veut que je vienne au club de potions, répondit William d'une voix éteinte.

— Depuis le temps que je dis qu'elle est sur toi.

— Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Pas du tout.

— Ouais mais… tu vois… c'est une réaction d'égoïste parce que tu pourrais nous en faire profiter…

William fronça les sourcils avant de pivoter la tête vers son camarade. Le visage de Dirk tangua un moment, lui indiquant qu'il avait bougé un peu trop vite.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Bah… tu pourrais peut-être nous l'occuper. Par exemple, pour qu'on fasse rentrer le tonneau qu'on a caché sous le stade de Quidditch, murmura Dirk.

— Y'a d'autres moyens de l'occuper.

— Allez quoi… Si c'est de la motivation qu'il te faut, je payerai !

— Tu me prends pour qui ?! clama William un peu plus fort que prévu.

Le professeur Binns leur adressa un regard qui les fit taire. William essaya de prendre des notes mais il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et le simple fait de tenir sa plume dans la main se révéla impossible.

— T'es trop tendu, relança Dirk. Tu devrais te trouver une fille. Ça te ferait du bien.

— J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça.

— Je sais pas trop. Si je m'en tiens aux faits, j'ai déjà eu trois filles depuis le début de l'année et toi, zéro.

— C'est parce que je me préserve pour ta mère.

— Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère !

— Mr. Allen et Crossby, intervint le professeur Binns. Cela fait la deuxième fois. À la troisième, je vous envoie directement dans le bureau d'Hawksight.

William et Dirk échangèrent un regard, s'accusant l'un l'autre d'avoir fait trop de bruit. Mrs. Crossby était souvent citée lors de disputes car Dirk y était profondément attaché. Elle l'avait élevé seule, depuis que son mari Moldu s'était enfui en découvrant les pouvoirs de son fils. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi Dirk avait une aussi mauvaise image des Moldus.

Dirk passa le reste de l'heure à embêter Philemone Fuss, assise juste devant eux. La sorcière se retourna plusieurs fois pour lui demander d'arrêter, jetant quelques regards plaintifs à William. Il ne prit pas sa défense. Il ne voulait pas que Dirk vienne encore le charrier, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était coupé le doigt et que leur prof de potion lui avait crié d'aller chercher un bandage. A la sonnerie, il remonta gaiement vers son dortoir, bien content d'avoir terminé sa journée lorsque Dominique le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te rappelle qu'on a une retenue avec Hawksight.

— Humpfff…

— Comment t'as pu oublier ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser de toute la journée !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du concierge, celui-ci les accueillit avec son habituel sourire carnassier, comme s'ils étaient d'heureux volontaires venus pour l'aider à entretenir le château. Il leur tendit à chacun un chiffon sale et une boîte de cire dont l'odeur était tellement prenante qu'elle leur piqua le nez.

— Les statues du deuxième étage auraient bien besoin d'un coup chiffon. Je vous conseille de faire ça bien car si je ne suis pas content du résultat, je vais être obligé de prolonger votre retenue à demain, voire après-demain et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent.

Dominique et William traînèrent les pieds jusqu'au deuxième étage où ils commencèrent à lustrer le buste de Paralceste. Peeves vint se moquer d'eux pendant un moment, les alpaguant au moyen de quelques chansons idiotes qu'il inventa pour l'occasion.

Au bout d'une heure, ils n'avaient fini qu'une seule statue sur les huit. William avait les bras en compote et l'impression que tous ses vêtements empestaient la cire. Il toussa plusieurs fois, à la fois irrité par la poussière et par l'odeur piquante. Ils entendirent alors des pas lourds arriver vers eux.

Dirk Crossby et Gayle Steamupp courraient avec un tonneau dans les bras. Ils stoppèrent net en les croisant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? questionna Dominique la première.

— On a récupéré le tonneau sous le stade mais Hawksight est à nos trousses, expliqua-t-il à bout de souffle.

— Filez, on s'en occupe, assura-t-elle.

William les regarda détaler, se demandant ce que Dominique avait en tête. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir car Cerberus Hawksight arriva bientôt en courant.

— On a fini le buste de Paralceste, annonça-t-elle. On peut y aller ?

— Comment ? fit le concierge soufflé. Je… Vous n'auriez pas vu des élèves courir avec un tonneau de Bièreaubeurre ?

— Ils sont partis par-là, indiqua-t-elle en désignant la mauvaise direction.

— D'accord. Vous… allez-y.

Ils ressortirent plus tôt que prévu de leur retenue, et bien contents de ce revirement, grimpèrent aussi vite que possible à la tour de Gryffondor avant qu'Hawksight ne change d'avis. Ils retrouvèrent Dirk et Gayle dans leur salle commune. Ils étaient en train de hisser le tonneau sur une petite étagère afin de pouvoir atteindre le bec verseur.

— Une Bièraubeurre, Will, ça te tente ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondors étaient sortis de leur dortoir. Dirk proposa également une Bièraubeurre à Melice, Dreeda et même Everitt. A leur grande surprise, celui-ci accepta de prendre un verre avec eux. Dirk le charria un moment sur son sérieux, ce qui faillit le faire changer d'avis. Puis Hugo, Fred et Kemp arrivèrent et Dirk changea alors de cible.

— J'offre pas de Bièraubeurre à ceux qui ont déserté l'équipe, dit-il mauvais.

— Tant mieux. J'en voulais pas de toute façon, répliqua Kemp Findlay.

— Voilà le préfet et la préfète de Gryffondor ! clama Dirk. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Rose et Tobbias se glissèrent jusqu'à eux, jetant un œil réprobateur à la foule qui venait de se former autour du tonneau de Bièraubeurre.

— Vous fêtez quoi ? interrogea Rose.

— Oh… rien de spécial… On n'a pas besoin de raison pour faire la fête, mais si tu en as besoin d'une, alors disons qu'on fête l'abstinence de William.

— Ferme-la ! cracha celui-ci.

Gayle et Dominique ricanèrent, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

— Dommage que James loupe ça, répondit la préfète. Je suis passée le voir à l'infirmerie, il est sacrément amoché.

— Tu pourras féliciter tes copains de Serpentard pour ça !

Rose leva les sourcils. La grossièreté de Dirk n'était pas toujours très facile à encaisser.

— Ce n'est pas parce que James a été attaqué qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un Serpentard. Vous cherchez les ennuis avec tout le monde. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème.

La remarque de la préfète fut très loin de le vexer. Dirk eut un rire.

— Ah ! Ça je te l'accorde ! ricana-t-il. Les fauteurs de troubles, c'est nous. A la vôtre les gars ! A toutes nos retenues et celles qu'on n'a pas encore eues !

Ils firent trinquer leurs verres les uns contre les autres, renversant de la mousse sur les tapis. Quelques premières et deuxièmes années en profitèrent pour tremper les lèvres dans les verres qui traînaient avant que Rose ne les surprenne.

— Laissons-les pour ce soir, intima Tobbias en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle lui jeta un regard froid avant d'hocher la tête. Tobbias disparut ensuite à travers la foule, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au tonneau. William plissa les lèvres. Il se demanda si Rose avait compris que son homologue masculin avait des sentiments à son égard. Elle le savait sûrement. Les filles remarquaient ce genre de chose. Elle prenait sans doute plaisir à jouer avec lui.

— C'est pas bientôt FINI ?!

Le brouhaha de la salle sembla s'évaporer en une seule seconde. William se retourna pour découvrir le visage de Jodie Wigge qui les toisait en hauteur, depuis la rambarde des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

— Wigge ! s'exclama Dirk. Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer, viens donc prendre une Bièraubeurre avec nous, ça va te faire du bien !

— Je ne boirais même pas de l'urine de dragon en ta compagnie, Crossby, tailla-t-elle. Maintenant nettoyez-moi tout ça avant de descendre dîner ou je vous dénonce à Hawksight pour avoir fait entrer de l'alcool dans le château !

* * *

On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le nouveau chapitre dont je peux déjà vous souffler le titre : _Le Breuvage de Courage_.

Et pour les plus curieux d'entre vous, rendez-vous sur : meetkiliwatch [D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch

A bientôt !


	10. Le Breuvage de Courage

A la mi-octobre, tout le château semblait retenir son souffle dans l'attente du banquet d'Halloween. Les citrouilles d'Hagrid avaient pris la taille d'un canapé deux places en seulement un mois, ce qui amena William à se demander s'il n'avait pas utilisé un sortilège de gonflement.

Leur professeur de métamorphose, Boyd Blackbird, attrapa une grippe qui le cloua au lit pendant une semaine, ce qui laissa de gros trous dans leur emploi-du-temps. De nombreuses sorcières vinrent toquer à la porte de ses quartiers pour lui offrir des cartes niaises ou quelques friandises et l'on raconta même qu'Emose Balcony lui avait laissé des chocolats avec un philtre d'amour.

James sortit de l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard. Son bras était maintenu dans un tissu accroché autour de son cou, afin de protéger sa reformation. En effet, deux doigts avaient déjà poussé à l'extrémité de son aile déplumée, ce qui lui donnait des airs de mutation génétique.

Etant donné que James était gaucher, William dut se charger de lui fournir une copie de ses notes tout au long de la semaine. Dominique profita de la situation en n'écoutant plus aucun cours et se reposant sur les notes de William. Jusqu'au soir où, passablement énervé d'avoir gratté pendant tout le cours d'Histoire de la magie alors qu'ils avaient passé les deux heures à ensorceler des avions de papiers, il leur proposa d'aller « se faire voir », clôturant sa réplique par un geste grossier.

Les élèves avaient passé les premières semaines d'octobre dans un relâchement général qui réjouit Quencholedge car le sablier de Serpentard avait enfin pris la tête sur celui des Poufsouffles, plus occupés à préparer leur fête qu'à travailler. L'annonce de la grande soirée qu'ils organisaient dans leur salle commune, juste après le banquet d'Halloween s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Le tonneau de Bièraubeurre que Dirk, Gayle et Dominique avaient caché sous le stade de Quidditch, avait déjà été vidé la semaine derrière, avant que Jodie Wigge ne vienne interrompre leur petite fête improvisée. C'est pourquoi, ils passèrent de nouveau leur week-end à faire entrer de l'alcool dans le château. Gayle et Dominique s'occupèrent de piéger Hawksight dans un tapis-trappe, pendant que James, William et Dirk faisent léviter les tonneaux jusqu'au troisième étage où ils les cachèrent derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

Le cours de potion de cet après-midi avait lieu en double-classe avec les Serpentards, suite au bouleversement du planning causé par la grippe de Blackbird. Comme à son habitude, William nota les indications que Querida Quencholedge débita avant de commencer la préparation du Breuvage de Courage. Et comme à son habitude, James ne fit même pas l'effort de faire semblant de suivre.

— Je te préviens, menaça William entre ses dents. Je ne me suis pas mis en binôme avec toi pour être ralenti par ta cuisse de poulet !

— C'est un aigle ! se vexa James.

— Dépêche-toi de me couper ces tripes en lamelles, ordonna William. Je m'occupe du reste.

Il se leva de son tabouret pour rejoindre l'arrière de la salle où était entreposé le reste des ingrédients. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit le placard en bas à gauche, qui était généralement réservé aux ingrédients craignant la lumière. Il passa en revue plusieurs fioles sans trouver celle avec l'étiquette « sang de dragon ».

— C'est là.

William se releva immédiatement, manquant de se cogner contre la porte du placard qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Eraleen Ward le toisa d'un regard morne, presque ennuyé. Elle attendait derrière lui comme elle aurait pu attendre à la caisse d'un supermarché.

— Euh… quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il en se sentant aussitôt ridicule.

— Le sang de dragon, il est là, répéta-t-elle en désignant une fiole posée un peu plus loin.

William observa la petite fiole entourée par une queue de dragon en or. Elle était fermée par un imposant bouchon en forme de flamme. Il fit un pas de côté pour s'en emparer, sans même remercier sa camarade. Il s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui. Inutile de rester plus longtemps à ses côtés.

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa paillasse, où James se débattait pour couper des tripes à l'odeur nauséabonde avec un seul bras. William s'appliqua ensuite à réaliser un dosage avec de la poudre d'œil de tigre, pressé par Dreeda Fox qui lui réclama le sang de dragon à son tour.

Eraleen Ward passa près de son chaudron pour vérifier auprès de son amie combien il lui fallait de racines de Millefeuille. William ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux. Ses cheveux glissaient dans son dos suivant le roulis de ses hanches.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver une nouvelle copine ? lui souffla James.

William s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Era repassa devant leur chaudron. Ses pas claquèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne regagne sa place, sans un regard pour lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? s'agaça-t-il à mi-voix. Toi, puis Dirk… tu sais que cet idiot voulait me payer pour que je sorte avec Pandlebee !

— T'as dit non ?

— Bien sûr que j'ai dit non !

— C'était pour un pari.

— T'as parié contre moi ?

— Admets quand même qu'elle te colle au balai…

— T'as parié que je sortirais avec Pandlebee ? Je… j'ai quand même pas l'air aussi désespéré !

— Hey, mec, j'te rappelle que tu dors dans le lit à côté de moi. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre te…

— Dîtes, coupa Oprah Mulciber assise juste devant eux. Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer ?! Ça fait trois fois que je recompte mes baies noires d'Actée !

— C'est pas ma faute si t'es débile, agressa William.

— Change de ton quand tu parles à ma copine ! intervint son binôme, Nazarius, en haussant inutilement la voix.

— Un problème Mr. Lankrovitch ? s'enquit Quencholedge en les entendant s'agiter.

William lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il était certain que Nazarius avait haussé le ton pour se faire remarquer par leur professeur. Ils se défièrent du regard, avant que le préfet-en-chef ne détourne finalement les yeux.

— Allen vient nous déranger parce qu'il n'a pas noté le protocole.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! se défendit celui-ci.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr. Allen, vous faites beaucoup trop de bruit pour une seule personne, épingla Quencholedge. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

William entendit James inspirer un grand coup. Ses narines frémirent, trahissant sa colère grandissante. Il se contenta de plisser les lèvres pour encaisser la remarque, ignorant le sourire mesquin de Nazarius.

James et lui passèrent les minutes suivantes dans le plus grand silence. Ils furent tellement efficaces qu'ils arrivèrent au premier temps de chauffage avant tout le monde. Puis ils laissèrent leur chaudron mijoter pour écouter les nouvelles instructions de leur professeur. Alors que William notait en vitesse de faire attention à bien remuer la potion à l'ajout des graines de poivre, James se pencha vers lui.

— Tu crois qu'on peut atteindre leur chaudron d'ici ? chuchota-t-il.

— Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir…

James retira le plus gros grain de poivre de leurs échantillons et ferma un œil pour mieux viser. Le projectile tomba en un « plouf » qui n'inquiéta pas tout de suite leurs camarades. La réaction en revanche, fut immédiate.

Le chaudron explosa en un vacarme bien plus grand que prévu. Tout le bras droit de Nazarius fut brûlé et les cheveux d'Oprah prirent feu. Elle se mit à hurler avant que son petit-ami n'ait le réflexe de l'éteindre à l'aide d'un aguamenti.

James et William avaient le visage couvert de suie. Ils s'étaient protégés avec leurs mains pour échapper à la déflagration. Mais une douleur à la joue indiqua à William qu'il n'avait pas dû être assez rapide. Ils toussèrent dans la fumée grise qui leur irrita la gorge.

— Lankrovitch et Mulciber ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

— Je ne comprends pas… rien… la température a dû être déréglée, balbutia Nazarius.

— Filez à l'infirmerie. TOUT DE SUITE ! ordonna Mrs. Quencholedge. Ah… emmenez Potter et Allen avec vous.

Ils sortirent de la classe encore tout tremblants. Oprah geignit faiblement en caressant le reste de ses cheveux qui étaient devenus gris. James ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner.

— C'ÉTAIT VOUS ?! s'écria-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

James fut cependant incapable de répondre. L'explosion du chaudron lui avait irrité les voies respiratoires et il passa la minute suivante, plié en deux, à tousser bruyamment. William lui administra une grande claque dans le dos avant de l'aider à se relever. Nazarius en profita pour sortir sa baguette en un éclair et James en fit de même la seconde qui suivit.

— Si tu cherches les ennuis, Potter, aie au moins le courage de m'affronter en face, plutôt que jeter des trucs dans mon chaudron !

— On va régler ça par un duel, proposa James.

— C'est ce que j'allais te proposer. Tous les sorts sont autorisés.

Il flotta une vague hésitation avant que chacun ne lève sa baguette. James fut le premier à lancer un sort mais Nazarius parvint à l'éviter. Le Serpentard le désarma ensuite d'une rapidité si étonnante qu'elle laissa James bouche bée. William sentit plusieurs décharges lui traverser les membres, comme si son propre corps lui criait soudainement d'agir. Sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un des effets du Breuvage de Courage, il désarma Nazarius qui poussa aussitôt un rugissement énervé.

La suite se déroula alors très rapidement. Oprah le désarma à son tour et lorsque les trois garçons n'eurent plus que leurs mains pour se défendre, Nazarius fonça soudainement droit sur lui. William serra le poing pour se préparer à le frapper mais Oprah lui jeta un maléfice cuisant d'une telle violence qu'il tomba à terre. Pendant ce temps, James s'était jeté sur le Serpentard et l'étranglait de ses propres mains. Le visage du Préfet-en-chef était devenu violet lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas claquer dans le couloir. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils furent tous projetés contre un mur.

— Eh bien, eh bien, marmonna Hawksight en faisant coulisser ses mâchoires de prédateur l'une contre l'autre. Je n'attendais pas vraiment ça de vous, Mr. Lankrovitch.

Le Serpentard mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. William et James observèrent un silence, rêvant déjà de voir le concierge retirer son insigne à Nazarius Lankrovitch. Mais au lieu de chercher des excuses, leur camarade se remit soudainement à pousser des grognements indignés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? questionna le concierge à leur égard.

William se sentit très vexé d'être accusé sans preuve et il se prépara à répondre d'une réplique bien sentie. Au lieu de ça, il bava grossièrement sur son uniforme. Et plus il reprit, désespérant de ne pas réussir à parler, plus il sentit sa salive devenir pâteuse et bientôt il ne parvint plus qu'à pousser des grognements.

Sans prévenir, Hawksight leur jeta un sortilège du saucisson pour les maintenir immobiles. D'un second coup de baguette, ils les fit tous les quatre léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A leur arrivée, Cadoc Crackmoth était en pleine lecture d'un magazine sur le fromage.

— Cerberus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Je viens pour ces quatre-là. On dirait qu'ils ont attrapés la rage.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Nazarius poussa un autre grognement pendant que William s'étranglait avec sa salive qui moussait partout autour de sa bouche.

— Ah. Ah… oui. Étrange, commenta Crackmoth. Vous… pouvez m'aider à les coucher ?

Ils se débattirent encore un moment avant que la potion calmante de Crackmoth ne les assomme dans un profond sommeil. Le soleil était déjà couché lorsque William se réveilla. Il essuya le filet de bave qui avait coulé le long de son menton avant d'apercevoir Eraleen Ward et sa cousine Ivory Travers, au chevet de leurs camarades de Serpentard. Il eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits, qu'elle l'accablait déjà :

— Je suis sûr que la _brillante_ idée de jeter du poivre dans leur chaudron venait de toi !

William jeta un coup d'œil à James, sur le lit de droite, qui dormait paisiblement en bavant sur son oreiller.

— Je préférais encore quand tu faisais comme si je n'existais pas, répliqua-t-il.

— C'est ce que je comptais faire avant que tu ne t'attaques à mes amis !

— Tes amis ?! J'en ai plus rien à faire que ça soit tes amis ou pas !

— Alors c'est vrai ? Tu ne t'en remets toujours pas que je t'ai quitté ? C'était sans doute trop difficile à digérer pour ton égo sans mesure ! clama-t-elle.

Un sentiment de haine incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à lui lancer ses quatre vérités avant qu'il ne se sente soudainement nauséeux et refrène un cracha. Era prit un air dégoûté en reculant d'un pas.

William sentit alors son estomac bondir et une vague chaleur le gagna. Il porta la main sur son ventre comme pour lui intimer de se calmer. Puis sans prévenir, il se mit à cracher du feu. La puissance de la déflagration réveilla James en sursaut. Celui-ci ramena ses draps vers lui, comme pour se protéger et Era recula encore d'un pas pour éviter les flammes.

Les draps blancs de son lit s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Alors que ses vêtements commençaient à prendre feu, William s'extirpa de sa couche, agitant les bras comme il pouvait pour les éteindre.

— Calmez-vous ! s'exclama Crackmoth en arrivant. Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire du traitement !

Il attrapa ensuite un bocal où baignaient des sangsues et il lui vida dessus. L'eau le trempa entièrement, éteignant les flammes. Mais il sentit un picotement derrière son oreille et poussa un gémissement en retirant la grosse sangsue qui s'y était logée.

— J'ai toujours dit que les sangsues étaient le premier de tous les remèdes, déclara Crackmoth bien content de son effet.

— Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'écria William.

Le médecin l'allongea dans un autre lit où il s'appliqua à retirer toutes les sangsues qui étaient accrochées à sa peau. L'opération s'avéra plus douloureuse que prévue et William se retrouva couvert de petits points rouges. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait attrapé une varicelle particulièrement virulente mais il s'estima plutôt heureux.

En dehors de l'énorme brûlure qui s'étendait sur toute sa joue, l'explosion de la potion ratée ne l'avait presque pas touché. Et sa tête frappée par le violent maléfice cuisant d'Oprah avait totalement dégonflé. A l'inverse, Nazarius portait un bandage qui faisait tout le tour de son bras et Oprah Mulciber avait dû se résigner à couper ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc en un carré.

Vers sept heures du soir, Crackmoth leur servi un plat qui ressemblait à de la cervelle. James devait être affamé car il vida en quelques secondes. L'explosion ne l'avait absolument pas brûlé, il s'en tirait avec une légère intoxication pulmonaire qui le prenait régulièrement dans de violentes quintes de toux. Et heureusement, son bras en reformation n'avait pas été touché.

Personne ne passa leur rendre visite de toute l'après-midi, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire cancaner Oprah, deux lits plus loin. James lui répondit en lui jetant son oreiller en pleine face et Nazarius ensorcela ses draps pour qu'il s'étouffe dedans. Crackmoth tira finalement de grands paravents entre eux pour mettre fin à la dispute.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils vont venir, lui marmonna James avant de se retourner et de s'endormir.

William avait encore mal à la gorge d'avoir craché du feu et il trouva difficilement le sommeil. Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie grincer. Dominique apparut, le visage blême.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Miss Weasley ? interrogea Crackmoth alors qu'il triait des bocaux de sangsues mortes.

— J'me sens pas bien. J'ai parié avec Gayle que j'arriverais à manger plus de haggis que lui et depuis je n'arrête pas de vomir. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose contre l'indigestion ?

— Ah… hum… oui, je dois pouvoir trouver ça, répondit l'infirmier avant de filer à sa réserve.

Dominique se retourna vers eux et prit place entre leurs lits.

— J'ai quand même gagné, déclara-t-elle. A trois galions l'indigestion, j'ai trouvé que ça valait le coup.

— Où sont Dirk et Gayle ? questionna James. Pourquoi personne n'est venu nous rendre visite ?

— Oh… je pense qu'ils auraient voulu… Mais Dirk devait voir Balcony ce soir. Et je crois que Gayle est parti vomir lui aussi, même s'il ne veut pas me l'avouer.

William médita silencieusement sur le sens de l'amitié chez Dirk Crossby.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? interrogea James pour changer de sujet.

— Pas grand-chose. Je suis sûre qu'Everitt vous passera ses notes de sortilèges et d'astronomie. Passez-les-moi après, parce que j'ai rien écouté.

— Tu aurais dû voir Will cracher du feu à la figure de Ward ! ricana James.

— Tenez Miss Weasley, fit Crackmoth en revenant avec une petite fiole. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop dosé. Dans quel cas, vous allez manger comme quatre pendant quelques jours. Mais ça passera.

Dominique avala sa potion sans se poser de questions. Elle les salua avant de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Puis Crackmoth éteignit toutes les lumières de l'infirmerie.

— Euh…, hésita-t-il sur le seuil de la porte. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien pendant la nuit, inutile de crier, je ne serai pas là. Je ne reviens que demain matin. Passez une bonne nuit.

William se retourna dans son lit en se demandant comment celui-ci avait pu décrocher son diplôme d'infirmier avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil où il rêva d'être poursuivi par une cervelle géante.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin. Bien que William ait gardé une grande brûlure à la joue et un mal de gorge après avoir craché du feu, leur duel avec Nazarius Lankrovitch ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Étant donné qu'ils étaient sous les effets d'un Breuvage de Courage qui avait plutôt tourné en Breuvage de Rage, rien de ce qui s'était passé ne fut retenu contre eux. En conséquence, ils n'eurent pas de retenue et Nazarius était toujours, à leur grand regret, préfet-en-chef.

Après le repas du midi, William salua rapidement James et Dominique avant de rattraper Everitt McTighe, déjà en chemin vers le deuxième étage, pour leur cour d'Etude des Runes. Rasmus Rambling, leur professeur, les accueilli dans une robe à peluches noires qui lui donnait des airs de poussin ébouriffé.

— Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un tout nouveau chapitre, annonça-t-il de sa voix fluette. Si jusqu'à présent nous nous sommes concentrés sur la traduction de runes propres aux objets comme les pensines, les coffres ou les portes magiques, nous allons désormais travailler sur des runes qui caractérisent un espace donné. Nous commencerons par créer un cercle de protection, qui absorberait des sortilèges de la même manière qu'un charme du bouclier. Puis nous verrons ceux de maintien, qui permettent de contenir de la magie ou encore ceux d'énergie qui à l'inverse, servent à décupler la magie dans un espace.

William et Everitt s'échangèrent un regard impatient. Le cours de cet après-midi promettait d'être beaucoup plus intéressant que les barbantes traductions que Rambling avait l'habitude de leur donner.

— Bien évidemment, vous vous rendez compte que plus l'espace que vous voulez couvrir est grand, plus vos runes se doivent d'être précises et plus vous aurez de sigils à incorporer. Pour le moment nous allons nous entraîner sur un cercle de protection de douze pouces. Sortez vos manuels et réfléchissez aux runes qu'il faudra utiliser. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y a trois sigils à trouver.

William ouvrit aussitôt son manuel et commença de lister quelques runes qui pourraient être utiles pour la création du cercle de maintien. Au bout de dix minutes, Everitt et lui mirent en commun leurs recherches. Ils s'appliquèrent à tracer un cercle de la taille d'une assiette et Everitt se chargea de dessiner les sigils, car William avait selon lui « l'écriture d'un hippogriffe ».

— Vous pouvez tester les cercles des uns et des autres, proposa Rasmus Rambling de sa voix haut perchée. Visez l'intérieur du cercle avec votre baguette. N'oubliez pas de prendre des notes ! ajouta-t-il alors que tout le monde était pressé de passer à la pratique. J'aimerais que chacun me fasse un rapport sur les effets obtenus et avec des propositions de nouvelles runes pour y remédier.

Everitt prit le parchemin où ils venaient de tracer leur cercle et se retourna vers la table de gauche qui était occupée par nul autre qu'Eraleen Ward et Anju Wen. Era lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'il prenait place près d'elles. Elle n'était visiblement pas prête d'oublier qu'il avait brûlé les cheveux d'Oprah Mulciber, sa meilleure amie ainsi que la moitié du visage de Nazarius Lankrovitch, le petit-ami de celle-ci. Anju Wen, une asiatique au regard snob sortit sa baguette de sa robe et lança une flamme assez violente pour faire s'envoler le morceau de parchemin mais celui-ci ne prit pas feu. Le sort heurta un dôme invisible de la taille du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné.

— Ça a marché ! s'enthousiasma Everitt.

Eraleen et Anju n'essayèrent même pas de cacher leur déception. William sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et mit plus de puissance que nécessaire lorsqu'il visa le cercle de ses camarades. Celui-ci résista un bref moment avant de disparaître. Le sort laissa alors un trou béant, comme s'il avait tiré au centre du cercle avec une carabine. Les deux sorcières lui adressèrent un regard noir.

— Euh…, lâcha William mal à l'aise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Everitt comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Era sortit sa baguette et attrapa leur parchemin par un coin avant d'y mettre feu. William essaya de sauver le papier des flammes mais il se consumait bien trop vite. Il manqua même de se brûler les doigts.

— C'est de la triche ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu ne visais même pas le cercle !

— Tu crois que c'était fair-play de jeter des trucs dans le chaudron d'Oprah ? répliqua Eraleen d'un ton mauvais.

Everitt ressortit de la classe tout excité et très impatient de leur prochain cours. William, en revanche, avait la mine sombre.

— Je commençais de regretter d'avoir pris Etude des Runes, déclara Everitt alors qu'ils avançaient en direction de leur prochain cours. Mel m'a dit que les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient passionnants cette année, mais attends un peu que je lui raconte ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent les cercles de maintien ! Tu te rends compte ? Contenir de la magie dans un espace grand comme ça !

Il ouvrit la paume de sa main pour reproduire un cercle presque aussi grand que celui qu'Eraleen avait réduit en cendre. William le suivit sans dire un mot. Il bouillonnait comme un chaudron sur le feu, ressassant tout un tas d'injures concernant Era. Il avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche au cas où l'une d'entre elles sortirait sans prévenir.

Il joua nerveusement avec les pressions du gros sac qu'il portait sur son épaule et s'écarta de temps à autre pour laisser passer des groupes d'élèves en direction des serres. Soudain parmi la foule d'uniformes noirs, il aperçut James qui arrivait en courant vers lui.

— Will ! Will ! s'écria-t-il surexcité. Tu vois qui c'est Euphemia Hoghen ?

— Femie ?

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'un grand sourire fendait son visage.

— Quoi ? se méfia William.

— Ça va faire quatre ans qu'elle est sur toi. Depuis le jour où vous vous êtes mis en binôme pour la Botanique, tu t'en rappelles ?

Il se souvenait surtout que depuis ce jour, elle ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole et il avait fini par en déduire qu'elle n'avait aucun sujet de conversation.

— Je ne…

— Mais Will ! coupa-t-il. Ça te fera du bien ! Et puis tu arrêteras de penser à Ward !

— Tu penses toujours à Ward ? s'enquit Everitt en entrant dans la conversation.

William se renfrogna.

— Allez ! Comme ça on pourra faire des doubles-date toi, moi, Femie et Delfeena !

— Oh… super…

— Elle n'a jamais eu de copain et elle est plutôt mignonne. C'est tout benef pour toi !

— Et toi, Eve ? relança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Quoi moi ?

— T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

— Euh… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Le visage de leur camarade prit une teinte cramoisie. Puis Everitt McTighe pressa le pas pour les doubler avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. William et James s'échangèrent un regard puis ils haussèrent des épaules.

* * *

Je remercie à **Inlo21** pour sa review !

Rdv dimanche prochain pour Halloween et la fameuse fête organisée par Poufsouffle ! J'ai déjà hâte ;)


	11. Halloween chez les Poufsouffles

J'ai une solution pour vous -oui, toi- qui me suit sans laisser de commentaires. Ecrivez-moi pour me dire pourquoi vous ne reviewez pas. Est-ce que :

\- les chapitres sont trop longs ?

\- l'histoire ne vous plaît pas ?

\- les personnages sont mauvais ?

\- le style est trop trash ?

\- trop guimauve ?

\- pas assez guimauve ?

\- ...

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le ciel de la Grande Salle flottaient des centaines de citrouilles évidées à l'intérieur desquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des chauves-souris vivantes traversaient la pièce en nuages noirs, dans un vacarme de cris et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement sous le ciel magique.

Les tables étaient garnies d'assiettes à dessert, de plats creux, de saucières et de cruches remplies de différents jus. Une soupe à la citrouille était proposée en entrée. Des saucisses enrobées dans une pâte feuilletée étaient servies en plat principal, accompagnées de légumes et d'une sauce au jus d'oignon. Une autre casserole comportait une purée de pomme de terre avec des lamelles de chou blanc, d'oignons et de panais. Un énorme gratin de potimarron trônait fièrement au centre de la table.

Plusieurs pommes d'amour avaient été plantées tout en haut d'un support à dessert qui comprenait des souris en chocolat, des cakes au thé noir et aux épices, une tarte à la citrouille surmontée de crème, des cookies au potiron et aux pépites de chocolat ainsi que des muffins au chocolat, décorés par de sucre glace en forme de toile d'araignée.

William goûta à presque tous les plats sauf au gratin, qui ne lui disait trop rien. Il apprécia particulièrement le jus de pomme chaud à la cannelle et s'en resservit tout le long du repas. Il régnait dans la salle une ambiance bon enfant. Par-dessus le brouhaha des discussions, on entendait des plaisanteries fuser et même quelques rires à la table des professeurs.

— T'as l'intench'ion de te ch'oûler comme un Moldu, ch'e ch'oir ? lui demanda Dirk, la bouche pleine de purée.

— Pour l'instant je mange. Après je boirais. Chaque chose en son temps, répondit-il.

— Il me semble que c'est à peu près ce tu avais dit l'année dernière, lança Everitt qui leur avait fait l'honneur de manger à leurs côtés.

— Eh bien justement, intervint James.

Il se débattait pour couper sa viande d'une seule main. Le tissu autour de son cou maintenait son bras qui ressemblait déjà plus à un membre humain qu'à une aile, bien qu'il lui manque encore une articulation au poignet ainsi que quelques doigts.

— C'est hors de question que la soirée d'Halloween finisse comme celle de l'année dernière !

— Tu veux parler du fait que William a vomi dans une armure et qu'en réponse elle l'a frappé avec son épée ? ricana Dirk.

— Je pensais plutôt au moment où vous vous êtes battus avec une bande de Serdaigles et que j'ai dû vous défendre à trois contre huit ! Vous étiez tellement saouls que vous n'auriez jamais retrouvé votre chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs.

— Ouais, grogna Dominique. En plus Dirk n'arrêtait pas de draguer tous les tableaux qu'il croisait.

William se renfrogna. Il porta son verre de jus de pomme chaud à la cannelle aux lèvres afin de se redonner contenance.

— Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, se défendit-il.

— Je te prie croire que si t'es dans le même état ce soir, tu rentres tout seul et tant pis si tu croises Hawksight !

— Calmes-toi, James, c'est Halloween ! glissa joyeusement Dirk. De toute façon, on n'a pas roulé les tonneaux de Bièraubeurre jusqu'au château pour les regarder se vider !

Les conversations reprirent plus joyeusement. Au moment du dessert, Everitt s'étouffa avec son Barm cake. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de recracher un anneau, provoquant une vague d'applaudissements.

— Bravo !

— Tu connais la tradition, Eve ! clama James. Celui qui trouve l'anneau, se mariera dans l'année !

— Te marier, je ne sais pas, mais l'amour, tu le trouvera peut-être dès ce soir, renchérit Dirk en haussant un sourcil.

William jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentard. Il voulait savoir si Eraleen Ward avait eu un anneau. Puis il songea brusquement que c'était stupide. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et joua un moment avec ses légumes pour s'empêcher de la regarder. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir eu une pensée aussi niaise. Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. James et Dirk avaient peut-être raison. Il devait se trouver une nouvelle copine afin de tourner la page.

Il coula un regard vers la table des Poufsouffles. Femie Hoghen était assise dos à lui, de sorte qu'il ne put reluquer que ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient mollement dans son dos. Il fut bientôt remarqué par Delfeena Reddoch, qui était quant à elle, assise face à lui. Elle le salua poliment de la main, ce à quoi il répondit en un coup de tête.

— On dirait que Will aussi cherche l'amour, lâcha Dirk.

— Je n'irais sûrement pas le chercher auprès de Reddoch. Vous êtes déjà tous passés dessus.

— Ça te fais une raison de plus pour te taper Pandlebee. Au moins avec elle, t'es sûr de passer après personne.

Il fusilla Dirk du regard. William fut cependant forcé de reconnaître que la préfète-en-chef lui collait beaucoup trop au balai pour que cela paraisse innocent. Cette dernière pensée lui coupa définitivement l'appétit.

A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour enfiler une chemise propre. James passa son temps à se regarder dans le miroir. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Dominique qui entra sans prévenir alors qu'Everitt était en train de se changer.

Gayle proposa de fumer avant de descendre et Everitt quitta le dortoir en se bouchant le nez. Le temps passa alors plus vite que prévu. Ils devaient se dépêcher de descendre avant qu'Hawksight ne commence ses rondes. Ils coururent dans les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage où Dirk et Gayle avaient caché deux tonneaux de Bièraubeurre, derrière le passage de la Sorcière Borgne. James gardait un œil sur sa carte pour surveiller le concierge.

— Il est où maintenant ? demanda Dirk en tirant un tonneau vers lui.

— Toujours dans son bureau avec Lankrovitch, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! pressa-t-il.

Ils firent léviter les tonneaux jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvait la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Dominique leur conseilla d'emprunter un chemin un peu plus long mais moins fréquenté afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Au bout du couloir des cuisines, ils aperçurent un groupe de Poufsouffles qui discutaient près d'une vasque en pierre. D'après leur taille, William estima qu'ils devaient être en quatrième année. Il les laissa toquer un nombre de coups précis contre la paroi d'un grand tonneau. James, Dominique et William gardaient un mauvais souvenir du tonneau de vinaigre qu'ils avaient reçu à la figure, en troisième année, pour avoir essayé d'entrer en douce à une fête à laquelle ils n'avaient pas été invités.

William baissa la tête pour passer à travers l'ouverture. Ils suivirent un passage qui montait en pente douce, avant de déboucher sur une salle au plafond bas, semblable au terrier d'un blaireau. Des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils ouvraient sur des tunnels vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons. Elle était meublée de gros fauteuils, déjà occupés par un groupe de Serdaigles qui semblaient déjà se disputer. Il reconnut au loin Lajja Kaveri, la petite indienne qui sortait avec Kemp Findlay, discuter près d'une étagère avec ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Rose, Albus et Scorpius jouaient à un jeu d'alcool contre d'autres cinquièmes années, assis autour de tables rondes, dont le bois de couleur miel lui rappela les cheveux brillants de Delfeena.

Divers cactus ornaient les étagères de bois arrondis et des plantes dansaient déjà au rythme du vieux tube _This Is The Night_ des _Bizarr' Sisters,_ joué par un phonographe en cuivre. Le mur du fond était percé de petites fenêtres rondes, placées au ras-du-sol. A leur gauche, se trouvait une cheminée en bois, gravée de blaireaux dansants et par-dessus, un grand tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle les salua en levant bien haut une petite coupe en or.

Dirk installa les deux tonneaux de Bièraubeurre lorsque Delfeena Reddoch vint les accueillir. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux miel détachés et déposé une couche de paillettes sur ses paupières, ce qui les faisait scintiller à chaque fois qu'elle battait des cils. William comprit subitement pourquoi tant de garçons avaient succombé à son charme.

— Vous avez vu ? fit-elle en leur adressant son plus beau sourire. On a poussé tous les meubles contre les murs. Ça fait beaucoup plus grand comme ça. On a peut-être la salle commune la plus grande du château !

— Vous avez invité autant de gens que ça ?

— On a refusé les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Mais ça fait quand même du monde. Tiens Femie, tu peux aller nous chercher des verres, qu'on se serve un Whisky-Pur-Feu ? intima Delfeena.

William n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de son amie. Femie était complètement éclipsée par la beauté de Delfeena. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui donnait un teint encore plus pâle.

Entre temps, Everitt Mc Tighe arriva accompagné de Melice Brewster dans une élégante robe noire, suivit par Obellia Biguily qui s'était teint les cheveux en bleu pour l'occasion, Dreeda Fox étriquée dans un bustier qui faisait ressortir ses hanches aussi larges qu'un gros évier et Jodie Wigge, dans une robe à carreaux démodée qui avait probablement dû appartenir à sa mère.

— Ça alors Wigge ! s'exclama Dirk avant tout le monde. C'est dans cette robe que ta mère a perdu sa virginité ?

— Pour avoir fait naître un pareil crétin, je me demande bien avec quoi ta mère a perdu la sienne, cingla-t-elle.

Delfeena et Femie s'attablèrent pour commencer une grande partie de bataille explosive. William et Dirk trichèrent pour faire boire Obellia le plus possible. Puis Jodie mit fin à la partie pour accompagner son amie aux toilettes.

William jeta ses dernières cartes au centre de la table pour se resservir un troisième verre. C'est alors que Melice cala sa tête contre son épaule, le chatouillant avec ses cheveux. Elle eut un sourire éméché.

— Tu lis quoi dans mes pensées ? Là tout de suite ?

— Hum… laisse-moi voir… tu es saoule ?

— Comme un moldu, plaisanta-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire… désolé. Ça ne te plairais pas d'être Oubliator ?

William haussa des épaules. Il savait que Melice aimait jouer le jeu de l'amitié ambiguë, surtout lorsqu'elle buvait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis attrapa son verre de son autre main.

— Pas plus que ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Et toi tu veux toujours devenir fabricante de baguettes magiques ?

Melice hocha vigoureusement de la tête. On aurait dit un enfant. Elle lui rappelait la fillette de treize ans dont il était tombé amoureux.

— Tu verras, tes enfants iront acheter leurs baguettes magiques dans _ma_ boutique, assura Melice.

William eut un sourire railleur.

— Ouais… sans doute.

Calixte Pandlebee et Philemone Fuss vinrent les saluer et il s'éloigna aussitôt de Melice. Se sentant rapidement de trop alors que la conversation dévia vers la couleur des robes des autres sorcières, William se leva pour rejoindre Dominique et Gayle qui fumaient nonchalamment près d'une fenêtre ouverte.

— C'est vraiment trop gentil d'abandonner ton fan club pour nous, railla Dominique.

William roula des yeux sans même chercher à répondre. Elle portait encore ce pull rouge criard, qu'elle considérait sûrement comme son habit le plus élégant.

— Je rêve ou t'es en train de me reluquer ?

— Pourquoi tu portes toujours ce truc ? questionna-t-il. Même Jodie a mis une robe ce soir.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en à faire que je mette une robe ?

— J'en ai rien à foutre, reconnu-t-il.

Elle lui tendit la pipe de Gayle et il l'attrapa sans un mot. William passa les dix minutes suivantes à observer la foule s'alcooliser. La salle commune de Poufsouffle était désormais noire de monde. Le brouhaha était tel qu'il lui faisait siffler les oreilles. Il expira la fumée qui forma des moutons qui cabriolèrent dans les airs avant de disparaître, aspirés par le vent qui soufflait dehors.

La piste de danse se remplit immédiatement lorsque retentit le dernier titre en vogue. La chanson fortement rythmée parlait d'un sorcier en mal d'amour, qui « _buvait des philtres chaque année pour se souvenir de ce que c'était l'aimer_ ». Il songea vaguement à l'idiotie des paroles puis il eut à nouveau soif.

William se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table pour se resservir en Whisky Pur Feu. Il déboucha sur l'une d'entre elle où une sorcière buvait seule. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Era, il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, révélant des joues rosies par l'alcool. William croisa son regard et il sentit son cœur se soulever avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre. Il le regretta aussitôt. Il aurait aimé être capable de tout oublier en un claquement de doigts. Si seulement il avait le courage de lui faire face, de soutenir son regard pour lui prouver qu'elle avait perdu son emprise sur lui, que plus rien de ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais il sentit son estomac se serrer rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle était en train de l'observer. Il se servit donc une dose plus corsée que nécessaire de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

— Dirk Crossby m'a demandé si je couchais encore avec toi, fit-elle sans préambule. Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui as raconté ça ?

William prit le temps de la dévisager. Elle ne paraissait pas en colère. Elle avait plutôt l'air las, profondément ennuyée par l'agitation générale qui régnait dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il but une grande gorgée pour se donner du courage.

— Je n'aurais jamais raconté un truc pareil. Dirk n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination mais quand il s'agit de raconter des conneries, c'est un vrai artiste.

Era eut un sourire éméché. William sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il l'observa plaquer sa main contre son front, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état. Et à cet instant, il eut tellement envie de l'embrasser que cela lui rongea les entrailles.

— Tu…, hésita-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

— Quoi ? bougonna Era.

— Ça te gêne qu'il raconte ça ?

Elle mit un moment pour réfléchir. William avala une nouvelle gorgée.

— Ça me gêne parce que c'est faux.

— Et si… c'était vrai ?

Il fit de son mieux pour adopter un sourire charmeur mais déchanta bien vite en voyant Era plisser des yeux.

— C'est une _très mauvaise_ idée.

— Ah ok.

Il se vexa tellement qu'il finit sa boisson d'une traite afin de se calmer. Puis il fit claquer son verre contre la table, pour bien montrer sa colère avant d'abandonner Era à sa solitude. Il retrouva le chemin de la piste de danse où James dansait torse-nu au rythme mythique de _Do The Hippogriff_ des _Bizarr'Sister_. Il avait même retiré son bandage autour du cou et bougeait ses bras en rythme sans s'inquiéter de quoi que ça soit. William en fit de même. Il s'agita dans tous les sens, sans se préoccuper de sa façon de danser.

A la chanson suivante, plus lente et sulfureuse, Delfeena poussa Femie dans ses bras et William la rattrapa maladroitement. Elle ne se révéla pas meilleure danseuse que lui, ce qui le rassura. Une vague de chaleur le traversa au moment où la main de celle-ci vint percuter son avant-bras. Il se stoppa net.

— Tu veux plus danser ? s'enquit Femie par-dessus la musique.

William fit un pas vers elle et elle recula. Il lui empoigna alors violemment le menton pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il sentit le corps de Femie se raidir et il quitta ses lèvres, se demandant s'il venait de lui donner son premier baiser. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui et elle le serra dans ses bras.

James lui adressa un sourire victorieux alors que Delfeena se déhanchait toujours autour de lui. Il la repoussa d'un geste négligeant avant de s'avancer vers lui et lui glisser à l'oreille :

— Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu dors ici ?

James hocha de la tête. Delfeena se glissa à ses côtés et il l'empoigna par les épaules dans un geste plus que possessif.

— Où sont passés Dirk et Gayle ? Et Dominique ?

— Je crois que j'ai vu Dirk avec . Et comme d'habitude, Dom et Gayle ont dû remonter sans nous prévenir…

— Donc je vais devoir rentrer tout seul…

— Non, je viens de te dire que tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

William repensa à Femie qui s'était crispée dès qu'il l'avait embrassée.

— Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué, répondit-il.

Il salua James, Delfeena et Femie d'un signe de main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. L'alcool lui monta d'un seul coup. Il se sentit alors brûlant, fiévreux et tout collant de sueur. William passa la tête à travers la porte pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Les couloirs du sous-sol étaient plongés dans le noir. Aucun signe d'Hawksight. Il fit deux pas en dehors de la salle commune et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les peureux, se sermonna-t-il. Plus vite il remontait à la Tour de Gryffondor et moins de chance il aurait de croiser Hawksight.

Il avança d'un pas décidé le long d'un couloir qui menait vers les cuisines. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était incapable de marcher sans se tenir aux murs. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir autant bu que cela. Il tituba encore dans l'escalier, le grimpant presque à quatre pattes. Arrivé dans le Hall d'entrée, il sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant une forme humaine qui se révéla ensuite n'être que la statue de Merlin.

Des ronflements raisonnaient dans le Grand escalier, lui indiquant que les tableaux dormaient profondément. Il monta au deuxième étage lorsque l'escalier dévia brusquement vers la gauche, le faisant tomber à terre. William geignit. Il s'était cogné le genou contre les marches de pierres froides. Puis une lumière lui attira l'œil.

Il leva la tête pour voir une silhouette descendre du quatrième étage. Hawksight, songea-t-il aussitôt. Comment allait-il faire pour rejoindre le septième étage ? Le concierge lui barrait la route. Il se releva tant bien que mal, courant trouver une cachette dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Hawksight était en train de descendre. Il ne resterait plus qu'à attendre qu'il soit au premier étage pour passer derrière son dos et rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor.

William inspira un grand coup. Il se sentait tout collant de sueur et brûlant. Il passa une main sur son front pour se calmer.

\- _Homimum Revelio_

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant Hawksight aussi près de lui. Il le regretta la seconde d'après et posa sa main sur sa bouche afin de se taire. C'était déjà perdu d'avance, pensa-t-il en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Le sort allait mener le concierge jusqu'à lui. Peu importait qu'il soit caché ou non. Plusieurs scénarios se dessinèrent dans sa tête, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de les comprendre.

Soudain, une lumière éclaira le couloir. William se mit à courir sans réfléchir. Un sortilège de croche-patte vint le mettre à terre. Hawksight s'avança sans se presser, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Puis il l'éblouit en braquant un _Lumos_ sur lui. William se figea, assis à même le sol.

— Mr. Allen, articula le concierge en faisant racler sa mâchoire.

— Vous allez me donner une retenue ? questionna-t-il aussitôt.

— Je suis en train d'y réfléchir.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous ferait changer d'avis ?

Hawksight arqua un sourcil, ce que William interpréta comme de la surprise.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Mr. Allen. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps avec Potter et Weasley.

— Ce sont mes amis.

— Ils vous tirent vers le bas alors que vous possédez des dons qui pourraient être bien mieux exploités.

William l'observa longuement. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre. Un souffle d'adrénaline le releva.

— Je le savais ! clama-t-il. Je vous ai entendu lire dans mes pensées !

— Non, Mr. Allen, vous avez lu dans les miennes.

William essaya de se remémorer la scène qui remontait déjà à plus d'un mois. Après qu'il eut repoussé l'Oubliator, Hawksight lui avait adressé un de ses sourires carnassiers. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait entendu. « Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant. ». Il entendait encore la voix du concierge aussi clairement que s'il lui avait murmuré derrière l'oreille. Peut-être qu'Hawksight avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait lu cela dans la tête du concierge.

— Vous… vous n'êtes pas Légilimens ?

Hawksight hocha négativement de la tête.

— Alors pourquoi vous m'avez mentit ? J'ai cru que je devenais fou !

— Parce que je serais vous, Mr. Allen, j'éviterais que cela s'ébruite. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à savoir lire dans les pensées des autres s'ils en sont au courant.

William se dit qu'Hawksight marquait un point. Ses dons en Legilimancie avaient peut-être impressionné quelques sorcières, mais derrière l'admiration, il avait surtout ressenti que l'on se méfiait un peu plus de lui désormais.

— Vous êtes ambitieux, relança le concierge. C'est une qualité très appréciée au département des mystères…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, comme pour le faire mordre à l'hameçon.

— Je sais que vous êtes un ancien Langue-de-plomb.

— Ancien ? reprit-il amusé. On ne cesse jamais d'être Langue-de-plomb, Mr. Allen.

— Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu à Poudlard ? Vous cherchez de nouvelles recrues ?

Un sourire se fendit sur le visage du concierge, révélant ses dents pointues. William réprima un frisson.

— Peut-être bien. Si c'était le cas, cela vous intéresserait-il de travailler pour les Langue-de-plomb ?

William haussa des épaules.

— En quoi ça consisterait ?

— Je peux vous proposer des leçons du soir afin de mieux employer vos talents plutôt que d'essayer de devenir Animagus au péril de votre vie.

Il avait vu juste. Hawksight avait deviné qu'ils essayaient de se transformer le soir même où James s'était désartibulé. C'était tellement évident, songea-t-il. William fixa le concierge dans les yeux sans rien ajouter. Il jaugea son interlocuteur du regard, incapable de savoir s'il était en train de le menacer ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'une provocation.

— Vous allez nous dénoncer ?

Le concierge sembla hésiter pendant un moment.

— Non, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je suis pour l'autodidactisme. C'est la meilleure façon d'apprendre.

Il avait toujours prit Hawksight pour quelqu'un de mauvais, qui n'était là que pour leur chercher des ennuis. Aujourd'hui, il avait de quoi les enfermer, tous les trois, à Azkaban mais c'était selon lui, la meilleure façon d'apprendre. William en resta muet. Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux le remercier ou ne rien dire.

— Réfléchissez à la proposition que je vous ai faite, Mr. Allen.

Puis sans prévenir, il fit volte-face. Il repartit surveiller les couloirs un peu plus loin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. William remonta presque inconsciemment vers son dortoir. Il ressassa les paroles d'Hawksight dans tous les sens, encore abasourdi par les révélations du concierge. Il se mit en tête d'en parler demain avec James avant de se demander si c'était vraiment prudent.

En grimpant les dernières marches vers la Tour de Gryffondor, William remarqua alors qu'il avait presque entièrement dessaoulé. Ses yeux fatigués lui piquaient encore mais il ne se sentait plus aussi fiévreux que tout à l'heure et surtout, il arrivait désormais à marcher droit.

Une fois dans son lit, il lui fut difficile de trouver le sommeil. Les ronflements de Gayle l'empêchèrent de s'endormir et il passa les deux heures suivantes à étudier la proposition du concierge. Excepté sa mâchoire de prédateur effrayante, il ne trouva rien à lui opposer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Merci de vos retours sur les questions posées en début de chapitre et disons… à bientôt ;)


	12. L'engagement des Langue-de-plomb

Le cinquième jour de Novembre, William fut réveillé par un seau d'eau froide.

— Hey ! grogna-t-il en se levant aussitôt.

— Bon anniv !

— Bon anniversaire, Will !

James, Dirk, Gayle, Everitt et même Dominique s'étaient regroupés autour de son lit à baldaquin. Ils tenaient tous un paquet cadeau dans leurs bras. William sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

— Ouvre le mien en premier, pressa James en lui tendant un paquet de la taille d'un livre.

William baissa les yeux vers le présent. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à James, se demandant bien quel genre de livre avait pu retenir l'attention de son camarade avant d'éventrer le papier cadeau. C'était une boîte si bien emballée qu'elle laissait déjà présager que son contenu était précieux. William songea aussitôt à un objet en verre tel qu'un Rapeltout ou un Scrutoscope.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une seule fiole au liquide rouge. Le bouchon en verre représentait un centaure en train de se cabrer. William fit tourner la potion entre ses mains jusqu'à l'inscription « _Substrat Fougueux : booster sexuel et aphrodisiaque. Une consommation excessive peut entraîner confiance accrue en soi, dépendance, insomnies et une coloration indigo du postérieur_ ». Il eut ensuite un sourire railleur.

— C'est… vraiment… trop gentil, remercia-t-il par-dessus les rires de Dirk et Gayle.

— Fais-en bon usage, lâcha James, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Dominique lui offrit un assortiment de patacitrouilles et de fondants du chaudron de chez _Honeydukes_. Il reçut de Gayle, un paquet de Bulles Surprises du Dr Poppops et de Dirk, le tout dernier exemplaire de la revue érotique _Bewitch Me_. Enfin Everitt lui offrit un livre intitulé « _Pourquoi les cercles sont toujours utilisés en études des runes ou la preuve que leurs utilisateurs sont des êtres égocentriques_ » du Professeur K. Sebeck.

A la table de Gryffondor, tous ses camarades passèrent lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Melice se leva pour lui offrir un élégant pull noir ainsi qu'un baiser sur la joue. Calixte Pandlebee, s'était déplacée pour lui donner un lot de chaussettes bariolées provenant du magasin de chaussures que sa mère tenait au Chemin de Traverse. Il la remercia, tâchant d'ignorer le regard lourd de sens que lui envoya Dirk. Puis Femie lui tendit une longue boîte en carton, poussée par son amie Delfeena.

— Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'enquit-elle.

William se figea. Il venait de poser le cadeau de Femie sur une pile à sa gauche, sans même y prêter attention et il s'apprêtait enfin à petit-déjeuner tranquille.

— Euh… si, si.

Il retira le ruban de la boîte sans ménagement pour y découvrir une splendide plume de faisan doré. William cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se sentit coupable que Femie lui ait fait un aussi beau cadeau alors qu'il ne s'était pas toujours montré très agréable avec elle. Il se promit de lui acheter quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait même pas quand était son anniversaire.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est… un super cadeau, hésita-t-il.

— Tu n'auras plus aucune excuse pour ne pas noter tes cours.

Sentant qu'elle voulait faire de l'humour, William se força à sourire.

— Ouais… on dirait bien, répondit-il. Merci.

Les discussions dévièrent rapidement vers le Quidditch et William en profita alors pour remplir son assiette de champignons et haricots rouges. Puis il se rapprocha de Melice qui écoutait Everitt lui raconter son réveil.

— On t'a réveillé avec un seau d'eau froide ? s'inquiéta la sorcière.

— Mouais…, bougonna William.

Il marmonna quelques injures avant de retourner un regard mauvais vers James, Dominique, Dirk et Gayle qui se disputaient le dernier toast. Puis il attrapa une cruche de jus de citrouille et s'en servit un grand verre.

— C'était sûrement pour l'odeur, épingla Jodie Wigge, assise un peu plus loin. Allen pue tellement le machisme et l'égoïsme, que même en le plongeant dans une bouse de dragon, on arriverait encore à le sentir.

William se figea, les joues gonflées de jus de citrouilles et sans réfléchir, il recracha tout en direction de son interlocutrice. Quelques rires parcoururent la table sans pourtant atteindre James et le reste de ses camarades, qui étaient bien trop occupés à parler Quidditch.

— Excuse-moi, c'est… quand je t'ai vu, j'en ai eu la nausée, répliqua-t-il.

Les cours de la journée passèrent rapidement. Entre deux prises de notes, William passa l'heure d'Histoire de la magie à faire rouler sa nouvelle plume entre ses doigts, ce qui la rendait encore plus brillante.

En sortilèges, Velma Vanety perdit patience devant leur agitation. Elle cousit la bouche de tous les élèves qui ne parvinrent pas à faire danser leur grenouille en terre cuite. William n'arriva qu'à la faire sauter et il dut se défendre en racontant qu'il s'agissait d'un pas de danse comme un autre.

A midi, les hiboux traversèrent la Grande Salle en déversant leur courrier du jour en un bruissement de plumes et de hululements. William vit atterrir une petite boîte noire ainsi qu'une lettre dans son assiette encore vide.

— Un cadeau de tes parents ? interrogea Dominique.

Il hocha de la tête en dépliant la lettre en premier et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son père.

 _« William,_

 _Ton grand-père me l'avait offerte à dix-huit ans, lorsque j'ai commencé de travailler. Elle permettra peut-être de réduire le nombre de lettres de retenue et de retard que nous recevons avec ta mère._

 _Prends-en soin,_

 _Bon anniversaire,_

 _Papa & Maman. »_

William eut un sourire. Il rangea la lettre dans une poche de sa robe puis il se pencha sur son présent. C'était une montre qui dans sa simplicité, avait quelque chose de très adulte. Son cadran était d'un blanc jauni et le bracelet en cuir brun usé lui donnait encore plus de cachet. Il l'enroula autour de son poignet et la serra au deuxième trou. Il eut un sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il constata que celui-ci était plus agrandi que les autres, indiquant qu'il faisait la même taille de poignet que son père et son grand-père avant lui.

James plaisanta gentiment sur le faite qu'elle lui donnait l'air d'un bureaucrate du ministère. A l'inverse, Dirk plissa du nez en voyant qu'elle n'indiquait même pas les phases lunaires. William, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque, ne s'en offusqua pas.

L'heure de métamorphose qui suivit, Blackbird sembla déçu de ne pas constater d'autres progrès de leur part. James, William et Dominique se lancèrent un regard interdit. Cela faisait trois semaines que James s'était désartibulé en essayant de se transformer. Et son bras n'en était toujours pas remit. Le reste de la classe commençait de rattraper l'avance qu'ils avaient prise et maintenant, presque tout le monde réussissait à faire apparaître un poisson rouge entier.

En Botanique, William mit un point d'honneur à se montrer agréable avec Femie Hoghen, tandis qu'elle l'aidait avec son hortensia mordeur. Il se fit mordre plusieurs fois tant il était dissipé. En effet, il lui fut difficile de se concentrer car Dirk s'amusait à mimer quelques gestes déplacés, dès que sa binôme avait le dos tourné.

— Donc… tu fêtes ton anniversaire ce soir ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Avec Dirk. Le sien est la semaine prochaine, alors on a l'habitude de le fêter ensemble.

— Je sais… il a invité Delfeena.

— Tu n'es pas invité ?

Le visage de Femie prit une teinte cramoisie. Elle baissa les yeux vers son hortensia mordeur puis hocha négativement de la tête.

— Je t'invite. Viens à partir de vingt-et-une heure.

— C'est… je… merci, baragouina Femie sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Vers la fin du cours, Dirk rangea ses affaires bruyamment comme pour témoigner de son impatience. Neville Londubat s'interrompit brusquement et croisa ses bras contre lui pour demander :

— Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé, Mr. Crossby.

— Parce que je fête mon anniversaire ce soir, répondit celui-ci avec fierté.

— Oh vraiment ? s'enquit Neville en prenant un ton faussement surpris. Dans ce cas, Mr. Crossby, j'ai un cadeau à vous faire.

— C'est quoi ?

— Vous resterez avec moi à la fin du cours pour vérifier que tout le monde à bien rangé les sécateurs à leur place. Je suis généreux, n'est-ce pas ?

Dirk se renfrogna sous les rires de la classe. A la sonnerie, William suivit ses camarades jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. James, Dominique, Gayle et lui s'avachirent dans les fauteuils pendant dix minutes où ils manquèrent de s'endormir avant que Dirk n'arrive en claquant la porte.

— Sortez la Bierraubeurre ! s'exclama-t-il. On va se saouler ce soir Will ! Il faut fêter notre majorité comme il se doit !

— Toi majeur ? clama Jodie. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, tu avais à peine la maturité d'un enfant de huit ans !

— Tu peux parler, Jodie sans amis, le jour où tu fêteras ta majorité, t'auras personne à inviter !

Jodie plissa des yeux. William aurait juré qu'elle se concentrait pour lancer un maléfice particulièrement vicieux mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette en main. Elle attrapa son sac de cours qu'elle venait de poser sur une table au coin d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, puis elle monta dans son dortoir, la tête haute.

— Quelle peste ! cracha Dirk. Bon… Gayle ? On fume un peu avant d'installer le bar ?

William se réveilla dans une position des plus inconfortables. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir ainsi ? Les muscles de se bras et de ses jambes tiraient sous sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le ventre plein et pourtant il avait tellement faim. Il se redressa, tremblant sur ses bras atrophiés. Il était allongé mais il ne reconnaissait pas son dortoir. Les tapisseries des murs ressemblaient à celles de sa salle commune. Le feu claqua dans la cheminée comme pour répondre à sa question.

Il était couché dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Sa position incommodante tenait plus à Dominique qu'à sa couche. Elle était allongée sur lui. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était encore habillé et qu'elle aussi, arborait son habituel pull trop large. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche du dernier souvenir de sa soirée. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il n'en n'avait aucun.

Il étira le cou pour faire l'état des lieux. La lumière du jour qui passait à travers la fenêtre l'aveugla. Il avait mal aux yeux. Même une fois habitué à la clarté, ses yeux lui piquaient toujours autant. Quelle heure était-il ? Il voulut regarder l'heure à sa montre mais son poignet était coincé sous les épaules de Dominique qui dormait encore dans un profond sommeil.

Leur salle commune semblait avoir été ravagée par une bande le lutin de Cornouailles enragés. Le tapis était retourné, une armoire paraissait avoir été heurtée déversant tous ses livres à terre. Il y avait au sol de légères traces de sang, comme quelqu'un qui aurait saigné du nez. Les rideaux écarlates avait été arrachés et mis en boule à terre, formant un petit tas de couverture rouges.

Quelqu'un bâilla et des bras sortirent de sous le tas. James Sirius Potter, torse nu, s'étira lentement de sa couche de fortune. Il se frotta les yeux en raclant sa gorge pâteuse. Puis il croisa le regard de William.

— Will ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Dom ? interrogea-t-il soudainement.

— Je me suis réveillé comme ça !

— Tu…

— J'ai encore mes vêtements sur moi !

James baissa les yeux et remarqua alors qu'il était entièrement nu. Puis, empreint d'une énergie dont William ne comprit la source, il se leva et entreprit de rechercher ses vêtements. William ricana quand il dénicha un soutien-gorge derrière un fauteuil.

Il ne se souvenait plus à qui il appartenait. Ni comment il avait atterrit ici. Rien du tout. Ni du début de leur fête, ni de la fin. La soirée avait été remplacée par un gros vide dans sa mémoire. Comment James avait envoyé sa chemise sur la cheminée ? Comment Dominique lui était tombé dessus ? La dernière image qui lui revenait était celle de Dirk qui leur proposait d'aller fumer avant d'installer le bar.

— Est-ce… est-ce que... tu te souviens de ta soirée ? questionna William. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Y'a qu'à voir ta tête pour savoir que tu t'es encore battu. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher d'ailleurs ? Des fois ce n'est pas drôle de se bourrer la gueule avec toi, t'es intenable !

— Tu te rappelles avec qui je me suis battu ?

— Je… Will ! J'ai les fesses violettes ! J'ai… Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il horrifié. Regarde !

— J'ai pas tro…

— REGARDE !

William se tut et l'intitulé du « Substrat Fougueux » lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. C'était tellement idiot.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu as bu la potion que tu m'as achetée pour mes dix-huit ans.

— J'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil, nia James en bloc. Tu… tu crois ?

— C'est ce que disait la notice.

— Et toi ? Tu en as pris ?

Il haussa les épaules alors que James continuait de s'habiller au fur et à mesure des vêtements qu'il retrouvait. William secoua Dominique qui poussa un grognement. Il se dégagea avec difficulté de son emprise. Une fois debout, sa tête se remit à tourner. Il se figea un moment et ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit qu'une fois que son tournis fut passé puis maladroitement, il souleva un bord de son caleçon.

— Oh Merlin ! James, moi aussi ! clama-t-il ahurit. J'en ai bu aussi !

Sa gorge était sèche et pâteuse lorsqu'il parlait. Il se sentait tout transpirant et imbibé d'alcool. L'odeur de ses cheveux et de ses doigts lui indiqua qu'il avait fumé. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait faim. Cela l'aiderait à calmer son ventre gonflé.

— Il faut qu'on aille manger un truc. J'ai mal au bide.

— Ouais, marmonna James en s'habillant. Réveille Dom d'abord.

William se frotta les yeux, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée car ils lui piquèrent d'autant plus fort. En se tâtant le visage, il sentit ses paupières enflées. Puis il respira un grand coup pour se déboucher le nez. Il comprit alors que le sang qui avait goutté partout sur le sol était le sien. On avait dû l'amocher sérieusement. Il se força à se souvenir de son agresseur pendant une minute avant d'abandonner.

— Dom, fit-il à mi-voix en la secouant. Dom, réveille-toi ! James, elle ne se réveille pas.

Il était en train de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon. Il leva ensuite les yeux et observa Dominique toujours endormie dans le canapé.

— Laisse-la alors. On-y va.

Ils descendirent les marches de cette lenteur que leur incombait leurs quelques heures de sommeil. Ils titubaient, les escaliers changèrent d'étage et ils attendirent, appuyés sur la rambarde, qu'on les porte là où on voulait bien les emmener. Ils n'avaient pas la force de s'énerver.

— Tu te rappelles avoir bu la potion ? interrogea James soucieux.

— Non. Je ne me souviens de rien.

— Moi non plus. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. D'habitude je sais toujours à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé… mais là je… rien. Rien du tout.

Ils se traînèrent jusqu'aux cuisines, dans leurs vêtements de la veille. Ils ne croisèrent personne, ce qui étonna William. Il porta alors sa montre à ses yeux. Les chiffres dansaient sur le cadrant et il dû stopper sa marche pour lire l'heure correctement.

— Il est 11h43. James, il est 11h43, s'exclama-t-il en le rattrapant.

La joie qui le prit sans raison le mena à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas complètement dessaoulé de la veille.

— On devait être en cours avec Londubat, répondit son camarade.

— Mais on n'ira pas, hein ? J'ai pas envie d'y aller parce que… parce qu'on n'est pas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car ils entendirent des pas claquer dans les couloirs. Ils tombèrent alors sur Jodie Wigge qui accompagnait vraisemblablement Obellia Biguily à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci avait le teint blême et le souffle court, comme après une crise de panique.

— Dominique n'est pas avec vous ? remarqua Jodie.

— On a faim.

C'était comme si sa bouche avait parlé pour lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Jodie eut un air dégoûté, plissa le nez et se recula d'un pas.

— Tu pue l'alcool.

William s'apprêtait à répondre quand James l'attrapa par son T-shirt pour s'interposer. Il ne contrôlait plus sa force et William ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes ce qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Celui-ci poussa un juron puis se laissa glisser à terre sans même essayer de se relever. Les murs vacillaient beaucoup trop, ce qui lui donna la nausée.

— Pourquoi Dom serait avec nous ? s'enquit James.

— Laissez-moi deviner… vous ne vous souvenez plus rien d'hier soir ?

Un air hébété passa sur le visage de James, ce qui énerva d'autant plus leur camarade. Jodie leva les yeux au ciel, passablement énervée par son comportement.

— Comment tu…

— Typique. Vous auriez dû vous voir. Ni plus ni moins qu'une bande de trolls en manque d'affection. C'était tellement ridicule que j'ai été obligé de lancer un sortilège de castagne à Allen.

— C'toi qui m'as cassé la gueule ? s'exclama William, offusqué de s'être fait battre par une fille.

— Ok mais… c'est quoi le rapport avec Dom ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Je n'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, tailla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

James la regarda disparaître au bout du couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait rien comprit à l'échange. Qu'était-il arrivé à Dominique ? Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers William qui se tenait toujours la tête entre ses mains.

— Allez… allez. On y est presque, encouragea James en le hissant sur ses jambes.

— J'ai… j'ai des gnomes dans la tête qui me frappent le crâne…

— Ouais, ouais, on va manger et ça ira mieux.

Ils déambulèrent jusqu'aux cuisines. Arrivés dans la pièce ou s'empilaient des centaines de casseroles en cuivre et d'assiettes en or, ils s'avachirent sur la chaise la plus proche et demandèrent des toasts aux elfes qui les saluèrent de leur habituelle révérence avant d'obéir.

Ils revinrent avec des bannettes de pain, du beurre et tout un assortiment de confitures qu'ils avalèrent sans même s'échanger un regard. William était affamé. Il enfourna une trentaine de toasts sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis il avala des litres de jus de citrouille qui parvinrent à peine à le réhydrater.

— Bon… il va bientôt être midi et il faut qu'on s'arrange pour rattraper les cours, déclara finalement James, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se gaver. Il faut qu'on intercepte Everitt pour lui demander ses notes.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour justifier notre absence ?

— Je m'occupe d'aller voler un mot d'excuse à l'infirmerie.

Les couloirs se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que midi approchait. Alors qu'ils guettaient Everitt McTighe, Dominique tomba sur eux. Elle ne sembla pas particulièrement heureuse de les retrouver. Bien au contraire.

— Où vous étiez ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

— Tu te souviens d'hier soir ? lui demanda James.

— Pourquoi ?

— Jodie nous a dit que tu avais eu… des problèmes ?

Dominique fronça les sourcils.

— Hein ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je me suis réveillée toute seule dans la salle commune ! Sans aucuns souvenirs !

— Ouais… nous aussi, souffla William.

La sonnerie retentit et un brouhaha s'empara du couloir dès que la porte d'une classe s'ouvrit en grand. Les élèves sortirent bruyamment de leur cours, avançant vers la Grande Salle, leurs sacs remplis de livres et de parchemins et leurs estomacs vides.

— Occupes-toi d'Everitt, Will. Dom et moi on va à l'infirmerie, lança James avant de disparaître.

William se glissa à travers la foule jusqu'à la sortie des serres où il aperçut enfin son camarade. Il discutait avec Melice, en chemin vers les tables de la Grande Salle.

— Hey ! salua-t-il nerveusement.

— Salut Will, comment tu vas ? s'enquit joyeusement Melice.

— Euh… pas très bien à vrai dire…

— On voit ça, tailla Everitt en lui jetant un regard de travers.

William pensa qu'il devait parler des bleus qu'il avait au visage. Le sortilège de castagne de Jodie ne l'avait pas loupé.

— J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit…, se justifia-t-il.

— Un mauvais alcool plutôt.

— Ouais… si tu veux.

William inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter vos notes de ce matin ? J'étais trop en vrac et j'ai…

— Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Everitt d'un ton catégorique.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en ai marre de vous servir de secrétaire ! Et ne viens pas me dire que je ne sais pas m'amuser ! Je prends mes responsabilités ! Vous, vous vous fichez de tout et vous vous saoulez comme des imbéciles de Moldus ! cracha-t-il.

Sa tirade laissa William bouche-bée. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre dans un silence pesant, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Devait-il lancer un duel ? Le frapper directement serait peut-être plus efficace ? Melice intervint avant même qu'il ne prenne de décision.

— Chut, Ev. Si tu veux, proposa-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac, je peux te passer mes notes.

— Ne fais pas ça, bougonna Everitt à ses côtés.

Melice fit la sourde oreille et sortit deux rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle tendit à William.

— J'en ai marre que tu prennes toujours sa défense ! cingla Everitt avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

William remercia Melice avant de filer à la bibliothèque. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à une table vide. Il laissa tomber son sac dans un geste las, puis sortit de celui-ci la plume que Femie lui avait offerte, un morceau de parchemin vierge ainsi que les notes de Melice. Il rattrapa silencieusement le cours de Botanique de ce matin sur les Filets du diable, tout en se félicitant d'y avoir échappé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il entendit quelqu'un tirer une chaise face à lui. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Eraleen Ward.

— Tu es occupé ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

— Je… euh… non.

Il avait seulement quatre heures de cours à rattraper. William se sentit idiot d'avoir perdu ses moyens. Comment faisait-elle pour le déstabiliser autant ? D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui jouait avec les sentiments de ses copines. Cela marchait tellement bien sur Femie. Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas sur Era ?

— Avec qui tu t'es encore battu ?

William fronça des sourcils. Elle aurait pu venir fêter son anniversaire, il n'en n'avait aucun souvenir.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit-il.

— Tu as oublié ta soirée ? s'enquit-elle en un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Era ? interrogea-t-il en mettant fin au sujet.

Elle sortit un manuel qu'elle tenait sous son bras et l'ouvrit à une page où était glissé un morceau de parchemin déjà griffonné.

— Tu veux bien m'aider en étude des Moldus ?

William se cala contre le dossier de la chaise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs. D'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion de renouer le dialogue avec elle. Cette dernière idée le décida.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Est-ce que… ça te dérange si Tubbagus vient avec nous. On a la même rédaction à faire. Lui aussi aurait besoin de ton aide.

William tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui attendait debout, à l'écart, sans trop oser s'approcher. Il plissa des lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'aider, mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il se voyait difficilement faire marche arrière. Il se maudit, se disant qu'elle avait probablement monté tout ce scénario pour lui forcer la main. Le pire dans tout ça ? Il avait marché, regretta-t-il.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, maugréa-t-il.

Era fit signe à Tubbagus de les rejoindre. Celui-ci prit place à sa table, visiblement ravi d'y être invité.

— Je te remercie de nous aider. C'est très gentil à t…

— C'est quoi votre sujet ? coupa William.

— On doit faire une dissertation sur la vision que les Moldus ont des sorciers et de la magie en général. Je me suis pas mal renseignée et… ils disent qu'on a le nez crochu, de longs ongles et des verrues. Pourquoi ils nous détestent à ce point-là ?

William poussa un soupir. Il se pencha vers eux, réfléchissant à une façon de leur expliquer.

— Ce n'est pas qu'ils nous détestent. Ils ne savent même pas qu'on existe. C'est…

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise pour essayer de trouver les mots.

— Dans l'imaginaire collectif, les sorcières sont mauvaises parce qu'elles punissent ceux qui se montrent trop gourmands, trop orgueilleux ou trop téméraires.

— Comme dans les contes de Beedle ?

— Exactement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie. Ils adorent les fées par exemple.

— Les fées ?

— Elles ne sont pas du tout représentées comme elles le sont réellement…

Femie arriva avec une pile de livres qu'elle déposa à ses côtés. William l'observa, étonné de la voir prendre une initiative.

— Je peux venir étudier avec vous ? questionna-t-elle.

— Non, lâcha William sur un ton cassant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Femie eut un regard blessé. Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et ramassa ses livres avant de s'éloigner. Lorsque William retourna les yeux vers ses camarades de Serpentard, un silence gênant s'était abattu.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sors avec elle ? s'enquit Era.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? épingla-t-il.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours aussi ingrat. Comme quoi ça ne venait pas de moi.

— Tu veux mon aide ou pas ?!

Era ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une réplique sanglante lorsque Tubbagus lui donna un coup de coude, comme pour la faire taire. Ce geste le mit en rogne. William se demanda aussitôt s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

— On te remercie de nous aider, répéta le Serpentard. Merci pour les explications.

Le fait que Tubbagus paraissait sincère le mit d'autant plus en colère. Depuis le début de l'année, lui et Era n'arrêtaient pas de traîner ensemble. Elle allait peut-être retourner avec lui. De la même façon que lui et Melice avaient été leur premier amour et continuaient d'entretenir de bonnes relations, Era et Tubbagus restaient également en excellent termes. William avait toujours été très jaloux de Tubbagus. Lorsqu'il était sortit avec Era, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter combien il était intéressant et bourré de qualités.

— C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, Prinz, répliqua-t-il méchamment.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

— Je ne m'énerve pas.

— Si tu t'énerves.

— Tu veux que je m'énerve ?!

Tubbagus ne répondit même pas à sa provocation. Il l'observa d'un air exaspéré.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es immature, souffla-t-il en quittant la table.

Era rangea ses affaires en vitesse sans lui adresser un regard. William surprit un air satisfait passer sur son visage.

— T'es fière de toi, hein ? agressa-t-il.

Elle fit la sourde oreille. Elle ramassa ses cheveux et passa son sac sur son épaule. William se mit en travers de son chemin.

— Tu sors avec ce toquard ? demanda-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

— Je devrais peut-être, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

William se replongea dans ses devoirs pour oublier son altercation. Il travailla encore une heure avant d'arriver à bout des notes de Melice. Après quoi, il fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac et remonta au dortoir des Gryffondors pour se changer un peu les idées avant le dîner.

Il avait atteint le troisième étage sans s'en rendre compte. Il dépassa la statue de la Sorcière Borgne lorsqu'il entendit des pas feutrés derrière lui. Il fit immédiatement volte-face.

Cerberus Hawksight se figea. Il était vêtu de son habituelle cape noire, au col de fourrure qui lui donnait une carrure encore plus imposante. Son regard avait quelque chose d'agressif, c'est pourquoi il s'enquit aussitôt :

— Quoi ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. C'est pas encore le couvre-feu.

— C'est là où vous vous trompez, Mr. Allen. Vous vivez où vous voulez, mais vous mourrez où vous le devez.

William le dévisagea longuement. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément menaçant chez lui. La mâchoire du concierge se serra, faisant ressortir les os de sous ses joues. William sentit son cœur pulser plus fort contre sa poitrine.

— Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition, Mr. Allen ?

Sa question le désarçonna. Entre Halloween et son anniversaire, il en avait complètement oublié sa dernière discussion avec le concierge.

— Qu'est-ce vous m'apprendrez dans vos cours du soir ?

— Ça, je ne peux pas encore vous le dire. Pas tant que vous n'êtes pas engagé en tant que Langue-de-plomb.

— M'engager ? Comment ça ? Un genre de serment inviolable ?

Cerberus dodelina sa tête de gauche à droite, hésitant dans la formulation de sa réponse.

— Il s'agit simplement de donner votre parole pour taire tout ce vous apprendrez avec moi. Le département des mystères n'aimerait pas que le sujet de leurs recherches soit divulgué en première page de La Gazette.

— Je ne pourrai en parler à personne ?

Le concierge hocha non de la tête.

— Vous verrez que c'est fort peu payé pour tout ce que nous avons à vous apporter. Vous essayez toujours de devenir Animagus ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je pourrais vous aider.

— Mais pour cela, vous voulez que je m'engage.

— On n'a rien sans rien, Mr. Allen.

William plissa des lèvres. Après tout, il ne risquait rien en suivant des cours du soir. Puis les réponses si vagues d'Hawskight avaient plus que piqué sa curiosité.

— D'accord.

Le concierge lui tendit la main et William la serra. Le langue-de-plomb lui écrasa le poignet, le mettant presque à genoux.

— Répétez après moi : je m'engage aux ordres de Cerberus Hawksight…

— Je m'engage aux ordres de Cerberus Hawksight…

— … à protéger les secrets du département des mystères.

Au moment même où il eut fini de répéter la phrase mot pour mot, il sentit un courant électrique lui dresser les cheveux. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Des frissons parcoururent encore son corps pendant plusieurs minutes, comme sous le coup de l'impulsion.

— Je vous remercie, Mr. Allen. Notre première leçon aura lieu mercredi prochain.

* * *

*roulement de tambour*

Je ne sais pas quand va venir la suite parce que j'ai pris pas mal de retard ces dernières semaines. On rentre dans une période charnière de la fic, ce qui rend les chapitres suivants de plus en plus difficile à écrire. J'espère pour autant que la direction que prend l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ;)

Pour patientez, rendez-vous sur : meetkiliwatch [D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch


	13. Museaux et prises de bec

Hé oui ! C'est bien moi ! Vous n'y croyez plus ? Moi non plus. Je m'excuse pour ce mois d'absence. Voyez-vous, j'ai été violemment agressé par une espèce de flemme sauvage qui m'a forcé à glander tous les week-ends voire toute la semaine. Si. Si.

Bref, après une intervention musclée, un suivi psychologique et une cure à la bière et au foot, je suis de nouveau prête à écrire ! Seulement voilà : j'ai déjà épuisé TOUS les chapitres que j'avais d'avance. Il m'en reste tout juste 3 pour tenir jusqu'à fin juillet après quoi, je me laisse un SUMMER BREAK. Puis on se retrouvera tout frais et tout bronzé en septembre.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

— C'est trop dangereux ! s'écria Dominique. Je croyais que l'histoire était close. On a essayé, on a échoué et tant mieux ! Parce qu'il aurait pu nous arriver bien pire qu'une désartibulation !

— On ne savait pas encore tout ce qu'on sait aujourd'hui ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de savoir en quoi tu vas te changer ! insista William.

— Mais dis-lui toi ! Dis-lui qu'il va trop loin !

Ils se retournèrent vers James qui touillait une potion. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour y préparer une mixture sensée les aider à devenir Animagi. James adressa à sa cousine un regard désolé.

— Justement, Dom. Maintenant que j'ai vu qu'on y était presque, ça me donne encore plus envie de réessayer.

— Il ne faut pas abandonner. Les résultats étaient là, James était à deux doigts d'y arriver !

— Il était surtout à deux doigts de perdre son bras !

— Tu peux dire ce tu veux, tu nous suivras. Je sais que ça a piqué ta curiosité. Tu veux savoir autant que nous en quoi tu te transformes.

— Cette histoire va mal tourner, marmonna Dominique pour avoir le dernier mot.

William jeta dans le chaudron les lianes de Banshee qu'il venait de couper, sans chercher à lui répondre.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce livre, d'ailleurs ?

Il pensa instinctivement à Hawksight. Puis à l'engagement qu'il avait pris. Il sentit une décharge lui dresser les cheveux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, sa langue s'engourdit, puis pesa tellement lourd qu'elle tomba contre ses dents. Un goût métallique s'empara de sa bouche. Son sang fit un tour lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle venait de se changer en plomb.

Il se rua vers les toilettes le plus proches. Un son s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il était tellement paniqué, tellement écrasé par le poids du métal qu'il en perdit sa respiration. Sa gorge était tellement rêche contre le goût froid et désagréable qu'il en eut la nausée. Il essaya de leur dire que sa langue s'était changée en plomb, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, qu'il avait dû prendre un sort, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais celle-ci devint encore plus dure, lui serrant la gorge comme si on l'étranglait. Il régurgita son dernier repas, incrédule.

— Will ? s'inquiéta James. Ça va ?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il pensa à nouveau à Hawksight et sa langue se changea à nouveau en plomb, enserrant sa gorge pour l'empêcher d'en parler. La vérité lui claqua violemment au visage. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple engagement. Le concierge avait fait de lui un Langue-de-plomb. Un vrai.

— Je… je crois que j'ai mal digéré mon déjeuner, mentit-il en sentant sa langue reprendre une consistance normale.

Il se dirigea vers les éviers et avala près d'un litre d'eau pour faire passer son mal de gorge. James et Dominique l'observèrent d'un air inquiet.

— Tu l'as volé à la réserve ? relança Dominique.

— Non… je…, hésita-t-il en sentant sa langue l'étouffer à nouveau. C… C… Calixte me l'a donné. Elle a pleins de livres sur les potions. Il faut qu'on laisse bouillir le chaudron toute la soirée et demain on ajoutera l'écorce d'arbre à palabre.

— Où tu vas trouver ça ? s'enquit à nouveau Dominique.

— C… Calixte.

— Elle te donne des ingrédients sans te poser de question ?

— Je lui dis que c'est pour m'entraîner en potion.

William se passa une dernière fois de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'éloigner.

— Où tu vas ? s'enquit Dominique.

— A ton avis, Dom ? Chercher le dernier ingrédient ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Ah ok.

Il y avait de nombreux avantages aux leçons du soir d'Hawksight. Le concierge l'avait accueilli mercredi dernier dans l'étroitesse de son bureau situé au rez-de-chaussée. D'imposantes bibliothèques couvraient un pan de mur, étouffant complètement l'espace. Une énorme marmite chauffait dans une cheminée en pierre et près d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'enceinte de Poudlard, était disposé un bureau au bois sombre qui croulait sous des piles de retenues.

William afficha un air surpris lorsque Nazarius Lankrovitch arriva à son tour et s'assit dans la chaise à droite, face au bureau du concierge. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Hawksight lui répliqua froidement :

— Vous ne croyez quand même pas être le seul privilégié à suivre mes cours, Mr. Allen ?

William baissa les yeux vers une pile de papiers qui s'avérèrent être les retenues de la semaine.

— Le département des mystères n'aime ni les m'as-tu-vu ni les pétochards. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire quoi que ça soit sans vous en vanter ou vous dégonfler, alors vous feriez mieux de passer cette porte tout de suite et ne jamais revenir, lança Hawksight sans préambule. Durant ces cours du soir je vous demanderais une ponctualité et une attention sans faille car nous avons beaucoup à vous apprendre en très peu de temps. Nous vous offrons une occasion exceptionnelle de travailler avec notre service alors n'essayez pas de nous décevoir. Est-ce bien clair ?

William et Nazarius hochèrent docilement de la tête.

— Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps. Est-ce que le nom de Mereg Venenum vous dit quelque chose ? interrogea le concierge.

William retourna un regard vers Nazarius. Il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler mais d'un autre côté, l'histoire de la magie n'était pas forcément le cours où il était le plus attentif. Il ne voulait pas se montrer plus idiot qu'il ne l'était aussi préféra-t-il se taire.

— Je crois que c'est l'un des 27 mages vaincus par Merlin, répondit Lankrovitch.

William se félicita d'avoir tenu sa langue dans sa bouche.

— Très exactement _le dernier_ mage vaincu par Merlin, reprit Hawksight. Les premiers écrits que l'on a de lui datent du XVIème siècle. En pleine chasse aux sorcières, Mereg Venenum avait réussi à se faire une place de choix au près du Roi. Celui-ci cachait à ses sujets qu'il était sorcier, en échange de quoi Mereg l'aidait à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait grâce à la magie. Sa place était bien évidemment convoitée par beaucoup d'autres sorciers. Afin de rester indispensable au Roi et supprimer toute concurrence, Mereg lança alors une grande purge sur tout le royaume. Il brûla une bonne moitié de ses opposants -dont quelques Cracmols qui n'avaient rien demandé- tant il avait peur de perdre sa place. Mais dans sa folie démesurée, il était réaliste. Il savait que les mages les plus malins et les plus puissants, soit ceux qu'il craignait le plus, ne se laisseraient pas berner par les différents subterfuges qu'il utilisait pour envoyer ses semblables au bûcher. Il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tous les vaincre en duel. On raconte alors qu'il passa les dix années suivantes dans un laboratoire secret situé au plus profond du château, à se cacher des autres sorciers et à mener toutes sortes d'expériences, pour enfin trouver un moyen d'éradiquer ses opposants.

Le concierge fit une pause comme pour faire durer le suspense.

— Il inventa un sort, connu aujourd'hui sous l'obscure appellation des "Griffes de Mereg". C'est un maléfice capable _d'enserrer_ la magie à l'intérieur d'un corps.

— _Enserrer_ ? Comme… emprisonner ? Il est parvenu à emprisonner de la magie à l'intérieur de quelqu'un ? s'enquit Nazarius sans être trop sûr de comprendre.

Hawksight hocha simplement de la tête. Il prit le temps de croiser ses mains sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

— A chaque fois que l'on utilise de la magie, celle-ci -par des mécanismes encore très vagues- passe de votre corps à votre cible. L'exception chez les sorciers est qu'elle est d'abord concentrée dans votre baguette avant d'être externalisée, mais cela revient au même. Si l'on _enserre_ votre magie, alors il vous est impossible de jeter le moindre sortilège. C'est ainsi que Mereg a éliminé les plus grands mages de son siècle. En les rendant incapables d'exercer de la magie.

— Attendez, intervint William en faisant brusquement la connexion, vous croyez que ce… Mereg… aurait pu _enserrer_ Merlin ?

Le concierge lui adressa un sourire carnassier comme pour saluer la vivacité de son esprit.

— Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Merlin était tellement furieux qu'il a enfoncé sa baguette dans l'oreille de Mereg jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté… mais ça c'est sans doute une légende. Ce dont on est plus sûr c'est qu'après cela on n'a plus jamais entendu parler ni de Mereg, ni de Merlin. Alors de là, qui a vaincu l'autre…

— Comment ça marche ? interrogea Nazarius. Mereg transforme Merlin en… Moldu et c'est… définitif ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de retrouver ses pouvoirs ?

Hawksight hocha négativement de la tête avant de se reculer dans le fond de son siège.

— J'imagine que c'est comme s'il était devenu Cracmol. Il pouvait encore réaliser des potions, parler Fourchelangue, ou voir des Détraqueurs, parce qu'il avait encore de la magie en lui. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire sortir de sa baguette.

— C'est horrible, lâcha William.

— Bien sûr. Mais vous vous doutez bien que les Langues-de-plomb ne s'embêteraient pas à étudier le maléfice d'enserrement s'il n'avait rien à nous apprendre. Comprenez-bien : il _bloque_ la magie, il _l'emprisonne_. Si on arrivait à comprendre comment, alors on pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi certains naissent Cracmols et pour quelles raisons leur magie est bridée. C'est exactement ce sur quoi nous travaillons au département des mystères. Nous étudions l'origine de la magie et ses différentes formes.

— Les… différentes formes de magie ? répéta William en sentant la conversation tourner dangereusement vers la distinction entre magie blanche et magie noire.

— Oui, lui répondit simplement Hawksight. Celles qui existent entre les différentes espèces magiques. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les elfes de maison peuvent se téléporter dans Poudlard alors que c'est impossible pour les sorciers ? Le sort qui empêche la téléportation n'est sensible qu'à notre magie. Pas la leur. Les elfes possèdent une magie plus ancienne, difficile à brider. C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas sans risque. C'est dangereux, comme à peu près toutes les recherches du département des mystères, admit Hawksight. C'est d'ailleurs là-dessus que je travaillais avec ma collègue, Artemisia Selwyn, avant qu'elle ne soit tuée dans une de nos expériences.

— Vous travaillez avec les Selwyn ?

Il y avait un semblant d'admiration dans la voix de Nazarius. Le fait que William n'ait jamais entendu parler des Selwyn mais que le préfet-en-chef les connaisse, lui indiqua qu'il devait s'agir d'une ancienne famille de « Sang-Pur ». Il plissa les lèvres, embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

— Après sa mort, notre équipe a été dissociée et toutes nos recherches ont été archivées. Le département des mystères souhaite aujourd'hui rouvrir le dossier. Nous avons reçu de généreux dons de la part d'une association de Cracmols qui aimerait la poursuite de nos études. Malheureusement, les travaux d'Artemisia sont enfermés dans un coffre magique qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec une certaine clef. Nous ne savons pas à quoi elle ressemble, ni où la trouver. Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous. Mr. Lankrovitch, il me semble que vous êtes parent avec les Selwyn ?

— Parent éloigné, oui.

Hawksight hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

— Et avec les talents de Mr. Allen pour la Légilimancie, nous arriverons à retrouver cette clef.

Depuis ce soir-là, Nazarius Lankrovitch avait cessé de le regarder de travers et le concierge le laissait même filer alors qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs passé le couvre-feu. En plus de cela, Hawksight possédait une bibliothèque personnelle très fournie en sortilèges et potions. C'était ainsi qu'il avait trouvé le « _Grand Livre des Potions_ », où il était entre autre, expliqué comment fabriquer une potion de révélation, censée les aider à devenir Animagi.

Mais tout cela avait avec prix. Celui de son silence. Et si jusqu'alors, personne ne lui avait demandé d'où il tenait toutes ces informations, aujourd'hui seulement, il percevait le revers de la médaille. Il se demanda si tous les employés avaient pris le même engagement que lui. Sans doute, songea-t-il. Voilà comment les secrets étaient protégés au département des mystères.

Il arriva devant le bureau du concierge presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il poussa la poignée de la porte sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Hawksight leva la tête derrière des piles de papiers entreposées partout sur son bureau. Le concierge haussa un sourcil, dénotant sa surprise.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr. Allen ? s'enquit-il.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux vous parler ou si ma langue va se changer en plomb, lança amèrement William.

La mâchoire de Cerberus se desserra avant de se fendre en un sourire horrible, qui révéla ses dents pointues.

— Vous avez essayé de parler de nos leçons du soir ? interrogea Hawksight par rhétorique.

— Je n'en n'ai même pas eu le temps.

— Vous avez pris un engagement, Mr. Allen. Ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre.

— Alors c'est comme ça que vous traitez vos employés au département des mystères ?!

— C'est efficace, répondit le concierge en haussant des épaules.

— J'ai failli m'étouffer !

— C'est une protection nécessaire.

\- _J'aurais pu me tuer !_

— ET VOUS L'AURIEZ MERITÉ ! gronda Hawksight. Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair avec vous, Mr. Allen !

La soudaine colère d'Hawksight le figea. Ses yeux noirs et glacials l'épinglèrent au mur comme un insecte sur un tableau de liège et ses lèvres retroussées révélèrent des rangées de dents aussi pointues que des poignards. William réprima un frisson.

— J'ai tenu ma part du marché, reprit plus calmement le concierge. Je vous ai aidé à devenir Animagus, je vous ai donné la recette de la potion de révélation et même les ingrédients. La moindre des choses désormais, serait de respecter votre part de l'engagement.

William baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'il entortilla l'une dans l'autre. Hawksight avait raison.

— Très bien, bougonna-t-il finalement.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mr. Allen ? Ou vous n'êtes venu ici que pour vous dégonfler ?

William plissa des lèvres. Il avait peut-être eu tort de s'emporter de la sorte. Avec ou sans langue en plomb, ce n'était qu'un détail. Il s'était engagé. Il devait protéger les secrets du département des mystères. Il avait donné sa parole.

— J'ai besoin d'écorce d'arbre à palabres. C'est le dernier ingrédient.

— Quand avez-vous prévu d'essayer ?

— Demain soir.

— Nous avons une leçon demain soir.

— Je sais, répondit William plus durement que nécessaire. Après votre leçon.

— Très bien. Alors je vous donnerai l'écorce d'arbre à palabres après notre leçon.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps pour vous aider dans votre quête ridicule, tailla le concierge. Vous n'êtes qu'un simple élève de septième année comme il y en a des centaines dans cette école. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous montrer plus reconnaissant envers le département des mystères alors je peux très bien donner cette opportunité à quelqu'un d'autre !

William lui adressa un regard mauvais. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant avant qu'Hawksight ne reprenne :

— A votre tour de me prouver que vous méritez toujours votre place parmi les Langues-de-plomb.

William hocha simplement la tête puis il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Les manières d'Hawksight l'énervaient. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait la désagréable impression de se faire manipuler. Il remonta les escaliers du premier étage machinalement, ressassant sa discussion avec le concierge. Aveline Gritts le dépassa sans lui adresser le moindre regard, se dont il ficha royalement.

— Alors ? lâcha Dominique lorsqu'il revint.

— Calixte m'a surpris dans la réserve. Je réessayerai demain soir, mentit-il.

Le soir venu, William quitta discrètement ses camarades pour se rendre à sa leçon du soir. Au moment où il attrapait la poignée de la porte qui menait au bureau du concierge, il entendit des rires derrière celle-ci, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité. Après une vague paralysie, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur Ceberus Hawksight, Nazarius Lankrovicth et Querida Quencholedge, son professeur de potion en train de porter un toast.

— Tiens, Mr. Allen, salua-t-elle.

— Mrs. Quencholedge, salua-t-il rapidement avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Hawksight.

— Querida est une ancienne collègue du département des mystères, déclara le concierge comme pour lui répondre. Nous étions en train d'échanger sur le bon vieux temps.

— Le bon vieux temps, relança son professeur de potion. Quand je repense à cette pauvre Artemisia Selwyn…

William tilta dès qu'il entendit son nom. Les coupes, Quencholedge, le bon vieux temps. Tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème. Hawksight essayait sûrement de subtiliser des infos sur les travaux d'Artemisia et comment les récupérer. Puisque Querida avait été sa collègue, elle savait peut-être comment ouvrir le coffre qui contenait toutes ses recherches.

— C'était une sorcière brillante, elle a marqué son temps, renchérit Hawksight.

— Certainement, répondit Quencholedge en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

— Est-ce qu'elle t'avait confié se sentir en danger avant que…, amorça le concierge. C'est quand même inouï. Et tous ses travaux qui ont disparu depuis.

Le professeur de potion hocha pensivement de la tête. Elle et Hawksight reprirent une autre gorgée de leur verre, comme pour oublier.

— Elle devait forcément se sentir en danger, Cerberus. Si tous ses travaux ont disparu après sa mort, c'est qu'elle sentait que ça allait arriver.

— Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment elle s'y est prise ? Peut-être qu'elle t'a confié quelque chose ? Sur l'identité de son agresseur peut-être ?

Querida Quencholedge fit tourner son verre de vin des elfes en fixant le vide.

— Je crois que la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dite a été qu'elle n'achèterait plus que des chaudrons en cuivre. Ils ont une bien meilleure cuisson.

Le professeur de potion ferma soudainement les yeux et tomba en avant. Hawksight la rattrapa aussitôt et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir noir. Nazarius s'occupa de vider leurs verres et le reste de la bouteille dans le grand chaudron qui bouillait toujours, sous un renfoncement de pierre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! clama soudainement William.

— Tu n'es pas encore Légilimens. Alors nous t'avons facilité la tâche, répondit Hawksight. Elle est juste endormie par l'une des potions calmantes trop dosées de cet imbécile de Crackmoth. Elle ne risque rien.

— C'est une blague, fit William incrédule.

— Elle est la seule à avoir travaillé avec Artemisia à part moi. Elle sait peut-être à quoi ressemble la clef. Mais elle ne travaille plus au service des Langue-de-plomb, on ne peut donc pas lui demander ouvertement. La réouverture des travaux d'Artemisia doit rester secrète.

— Je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées !

— Vous l'avez déjà fait, contra le concierge.

— Oui, une seule fois !

— Sur quelqu'un d'éveillé. Là, elle est endormie. C'est encore plus facile, vous verrez.

William retourna un regard vers le corps inerte de son professeur de potion. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Il fixa un point sur son visage et oublia tout le reste. Rien ne se produisit. Il poussa un soupir.

— Je n'y arrive pas.

— A quoi vous vous attendez ?! s'exclama Hawksight. Vous croyez qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ? Tout ne va pas vous venir sur un plateau d'argent, Mr. Allen ! J'en ai assez de vous voir maugréer, tergiverser tout le temps, traîner les pieds et piailler à longueur de journée ! C'est le moment de prouver votre engagement si vous souhaitez récupérer votre écorce d'arbre à palabre !

La remarque du concierge le piqua dans son orgueil. Après lui avoir adressé un regard mauvais, William détourna à nouveau les yeux vers Quencholedge. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et se concentra si fort qu'il sentit bientôt ses oreilles siffler.

Des centaines de voix lui murmuraient des mots incompréhensibles, dans une langue étrange qui raisonna dans sa tête. Il tendit la main vers son professeur de potion comme pour se diriger. Il parvint bientôt à isoler les voix et soudainement, une image flasha.

Il vit Hawsight, beaucoup plus jeune. Il aidait Quencholedge à transporter des cartons jusqu'à une pièce étrange, entièrement recouverte de carrelages noirs. Mais plus que l'endroit, quelque chose l'interpella dans le visage d'Hawksight. Il n'avait pas cette mâchoire de prédateur, on n'en voyait pas les os se racler lorsqu'il parlait et ses dents n'avaient rien de pointues. William rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ? lui demanda immédiatement le concierge.

— Je… rien… j'essaye…

Il s'accorda une minute pour reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait déjà tout tremblant. La sueur collait déjà son t-shirt à sa peau. Il avait chaud. Il sentait des frissons lui courir le long des jambes jusqu'à sa nuque. Il inspira un grand coup avant de recommencer.

La seconde fois, il parvint plus facilement à entrer. C'était comme s'il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Il revit Hawksight, beaucoup plus jeune. Il n'avait rien d'impressionnant à l'époque. Plusieurs images défilèrent, prenant toute place dans les mêmes couloirs aux carrelages sombres.

Puis apparut soudainement le visage d'une sorcière aux cheveux jais qui lui rappela quelqu'un sans que William ne puisse mettre un nom dessus. Quencholedge et la sorcière aux traits familiers avançaient en s'échangeant quelques banalités. Un autre détail l'interpella. La sorcière tenait un coffre sous le bras. William força un peu plus sur ses réserves. Ce devait être Artemisia, songea-t-il. Celle-ci déposa le coffre sur une table en bois. Le paysage ressemblait désormais à une immense bibliothèque. Artemisia avança son poing et le fit tourner autour de la serrure.

William s'emballa. Il n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment avait-elle ouvert la serrure ? S'agissait-il d'une forme de magie avancée qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette ? Il perdit le contrôle des images et plusieurs flashes lui piquèrent les yeux. Lorsque soudain, il aperçut une grosse bague en argent au doigt d'Artemisia. Il y lu très clairement la lettre S, gravée dans une écriture pompeuse à la fois nette et sinueuse, comme un serpent qui ondulait, comme pour Selwyn, pensa-t-il. Puis il se sentit brusquement tomber en avant.

Il s'écrasa à terre avant même de s'en rendre compte. Hawksight s'agita soudainement à ses côtés, sans doute à la recherche d'un verre d'eau ou d'une potion pour le calmer. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses bras semblaient traversés par des fourmillements. Son t-shirt était trempé de sueur et son front brûlant. Il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains encore tremblantes afin de faire cesser son tournis.

Le concierge s'accroupit près de lui et lui tendit un carré de chocolat qu'il refusa. Il se sentait à deux doigts de vomir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se calmer mais il sentit la pièce tourner encore plus fort et il dut les rouvrir pour s'assurer que le sol était bien immobile.

— Vous avez réussi ? s'impatienta Hawksight.

— C'est… c'est… une bague, hacha-t-il entre deux souffles. Une bague de famille. Un genre de grosse chevalière en argent avec la lettre S.

Le concierge retourna les yeux vers Nazarius.

— Cela vous dit quelque chose, Mr. Lankrovitch ?

— Les Selwyn possèdent toutes sortes de bijoux de famille. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

— Je vous félicite, Mr. Allen. J'aurais pensé qu'il vous faudrait plus d'entraînement mais vous apprenez vite. Visiblement.

Hawksight le redressa sur ses jambes. William se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas la force de le repousser, ni même de se relever tout seul. Il était tellement vidé de ses forces qu'il arrivait à peine à formuler la moindre pensée. Il sentit qu'on l'avait assis dans une chaise peu confortable. Le concierge lui secoua les épaules pour le ramener à la réalité.

— Comment vous sentez vous ?

— Mal, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hawksight lui tendit à nouveau la plaquette de chocolat et William hocha à nouveau non de la tête.

— Cessez de jouer aux mijaurées et dépêchez-vous d'avaler ça si vous ne voulez pas que je vous envoie moi-même à l'infirmerie.

William attrapa la plaquette de chocolat. Il sentait le bout de ses doigts encore engourdis. Il entendit Nazarius et Hawksight discuter un moment de la bague sans même essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il était trop fatigué. Il laissa doucement fondre un morceau contre son palais, il n'avait même plus la force de mâcher.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr. Allen ?

— Ch'oi ? fit-il la bouche pleine.

— Mr. Lankrovitch et moi avons convenu d'une date pour notre prochaine leçon. Jeudi prochain, même heure. Entendu ?

William hocha de la tête. Il glissa sa plaquette de chocolat dans une poche de sa robe et se leva subitement de sa chaise lorsque Nazarius sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, remonter dans son dortoir et s'endormir. Mais Hawksight l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule.

— Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

William fronça des sourcils. Puis, le concierge sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un épais morceau de bois. L'écorce d'arbre à palabre. Il avait complètement oublié.

— Merci, fit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à Quencholedge ?

Hawksight retourna la tête vers le professeur de potion encore assoupie dans un fauteuil.

— Que des petits malins se sont amusés à mettre du somnifère dans mon verre. Ça ressemble assez bien à une idée de Potter et Weasley.

Il ne regretta jamais autant de ne pas avoir sa salle commune aux cachots. William grimpa lentement toutes les marches, de tous les escaliers, de tous les étages jusqu'au septième où se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— Gelée nocturne, lança-t-il au tableau.

— Si vous le dites.

Dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune, il tomba sur James et Dominique qui semblaient l'attendre au coin du feu. Il détourna aussitôt le regard pour ne pas trahir son extrême fatigue.

— Où tu étais ?

William n'eut pas la force d'inventer le moindre mensonge. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir l'écorce d'arbre à palabre. Dominique s'en empara. Quelque chose dans leurs expressions l'alarma.

— Je t'ai vu sur la carte, déclara James. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec _Nazus_ dans le bureau d'Hawksight ?

Il sentit sa langue se changer en plomb et réprima un hoquet. Il s'appuya au dossier gigantesque des fauteuils écarlates puis baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir leur regard. Il n'avait pas le courage de leur mentir. Il voulait seulement regagner son lit et tout oublier. Mais la vérité lui éclata soudainement au visage : il n'avait pas le choix.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? interrogea Dominique en désignant son T-shirt plein de sueur.

Il plissa des lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. C'était inutile, sa langue était déjà en plomb. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur un énième mensonge.

— Lankrovitch m'a coincé dans la réserve. Il m'a traîné jusqu'au bureau d'Hawksight. J'ai de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué ce que j'avais volé. Mais j'ai quand même écopé de plusieurs heures de retenue. Alors maintenant que je me suis fait passer un savon, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye ce soir ? fit James légèrement déçu.

— Vous n'avez qu'à ajouter l'écorce et le laisser bouillir jusqu'à demain, plus l'infusion est forte, plus ça aura de chance de marcher. Pour ce soir, j'ai assez donné.

Il les abandonna pour son dortoir où Dirk et Gayle étaient à la fenêtre en train de fumer. L'odeur lui prit les narines et le fit tousser plusieurs fois. Puis il se roula en boule dans ses couettes et le sommeil vint rapidement l'attraper.

Le soir suivant, James et Dominique arrivèrent tout excités à la table de Gryffondor.

— Ça y est, elle a pris la couleur verte comme c'est écrit dans le livre, chuchota Dominique en s'asseyant.

— Il faut qu'on essaye ce soir, s'impatienta James.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez essayer ? s'enquit Dirk un peu plus loin.

Ils s'observèrent les uns les autres, intimant à chacun de trouver rapidement un mensonge. William remarqua qu'il était devenu de plus en plus habile pour mentir lorsqu'il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

— On a préparé une farce pour Albus.

— Ah, lâcha Dirk peu inspiré.

James et Dominique lui adressèrent un regard soulagé. A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour récupérer leur potion. Le fantôme les accapara un moment avant que Dominique ne lui propose peu gentiment d'aller « hanter les canalisations en silence ». William sépara la potion en trois parts égales qu'il versa dans de petites fioles qu'il referma avec un bouchon de liège. Puis ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du château avant de croiser plus de monde.

Au dehors, la nuit était fraîche. William regretta de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe et ses gants. Ils étaient sortis uniquement vêtus de leur cape et de leur uniforme. Ils repérèrent un coin mousseux où s'asseoir, puis William se chargea de faire apparaître un feu. James leur tendit à chacun une fiole verte à l'aspect peu ragoûtant.

— Bon allez, à la vôtre, plaisanta James en levant sa fiole.

— N'oubliez pas les cinq étapes, rappela William. Pas de précipitation, on y va doucement.

Ils avalèrent la mixture tous les trois en même temps. Heureusement que la fiole ne contenait que quelques gorgées. La potion avait un goût de plantes fermentées si prononcé qu'elle lui donna la nausée. William plissa du nez. Après quoi, ils se prirent tous les mains pour former un cercle.

Le silence était tel qu'il sentit la nature grouiller partout autour de lui. Les asticots creuser leurs galeries, les fourmis avancer en rang, l'odeur de l'herbe, de la mousse et des feuilles mortes au sol. Il entendit la sève pulser à travers les arbres et leurs feuilles chanter sous les assauts du vent.

Il se sentit complètement déconnecté et une pensée s'insinua. Il avait peut-être trop dosé la préparation. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un genre de trip hippie. Puis il se rappela les cinq étapes et il se concentra sur la première. La minute d'après, il avait déjà oublié.

Il en avait marre d'attendre en cercle. Puis pourquoi se tenir la main ? C'était ridicule. Quelque chose l'interpella. Il ne sentait plus les mains de James et Dominique dans les siennes. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et voulut pousser un cri. A la place, rien ne se produisit.

James avait été remplacé par un gros oiseau aux plumes brunes. William crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou puis il reconnut ensuite une buse. James battit des ailes comme pour exprimer une certaine excitation.

A la place de Dominique, il aperçut un sanglier. Imposant et fier, elle possédait deux belles défenses. Il reconnut cependant un éclat de peur passer dans ses petits yeux noirs. Elle tapa violemment des sabots contre le sol et poussa un nasillement qui sonna d'une manière si terrifiante qu'il rabattit ses oreilles.

William baissa les yeux vers ses pattes. Elles étaient recouvertes de poils noirs puis blancs, puis roux. Il pensa d'abord à un chat puis, estimant sa hauteur, il pencha ensuite pour un chien. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et sentit quelque chose s'agiter derrière-lui. Il fit immédiatement volte-face et mordit dedans. Il recracha une volée de poil. Il venait de se mordre la queue.

Une odeur alléchante passa dans l'air. Il leva le museau et inspira à grands coups. Il se retourna vers James et Dominique et fit trois pas en avant. Puis il retourna à nouveau vers eux, pour leur intimer de le suivre.

Les sabots de Dominique claquèrent contre la terre froide, ce qui était loin d'être discret. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre mais à la place il siffla comme un vieux chat enragé. Un bruissement d'aile l'interpella. Il leva les yeux et aperçut James se poser sur le toit de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il n'était sans doute pas encore habitué à voler sur de longues distances.

Des bruits lui firent dresser les oreilles. Il posa doucement ses pattes contre la terre afin de ne pas éveiller la vigilance de sa proie. Lorsqu'il entendit caqueter à l'intérieur du poulailler d'Hagrid, il comprit soudainement. Il s'était changé en renard.

Dominique colla son groin contre le potager d'Hagrid et commença de creuser bruyamment des trous dans la terre, ce qui exaspéra William. Il dressa ses oreilles vers le poulailler et baissa son corps contre le sol. Il avança à pas feutrés.

Il sentit des serres essayer de l'agripper et il se retourna vers James qui battait des ailes tout en poussant des cris. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait et lui envoya un coup de patte. Lorsqu'il passa la tête à travers le poulailler. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils avaient tous. Un concert de caquètements l'accueilli. Il reçut une volée de plumes à la figure tandis que toutes les poules étaient déjà dehors.

— J'vais t'apprendre toi là-bas, à attaquer mes poules ! tonna Hagrid armé d'une arbalète.

William rabattit immédiatement ses oreilles et se coucha au sol. Le géant tira une flèche qui le manqua de peu. Il détala aussitôt vers la Forêt interdite sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il courrait depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il sentit brusquement le paysage tourner. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et constata qu'il était à nouveau redevenu lui-même. Il jeta un œil aux alentours, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Il eut soudainement peur de s'être perdu.

— James ? Dom ? héla-t-il.

— Will ? entendit-il un peu plus loin.

Il tâtonna un moment pour retrouver ses camarades dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Dominique avait le visage recouvert de boue et James massait ses bras endoloris par les battements d'ailes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller attaquer les poules d'Hagrid ? le gronda James.

— J'avais faim, se défendit-il.

— C'est sûrement l'effet de Mortikus.

— Mo-ri-bus, Dom, la reprit James toujours aussi énervé. T'as pensé une seule seconde à ce qui se serait passé si sa flèche t'avait transpercé ? Tu t'es mis en danger, Will ! Et tu nous as mis, nous aussi, en danger !

— Moi j'ai trouvé ça vraiment drôle, intervint Dominique. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

* * *

A vendredi prochain ;)


	14. Échec et match

Déjà 4 mois que je publie (champagne !) alors pour un peu marquer le coup, j'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre à **Inlo21** et **Barbiemustdie** qui me suivent depuis le début et me review toutes leurs impressions, vous savez que j'adooooore vous entendre spéculer sur la suite de l'histoire !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui s'abonnent, mettent cette fic en Favoris, voir m'ajoutent en Favorite Authors, ça c'est le top du top ! Ça me motive énormément de voir que je suis soutenue/encouragée.

Alors bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La troisième semaine de novembre fut largement rythmée par les entraînements de Quidditch en vue du premier match de l'année qui se déroulait le week-end suivant. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard dans une partie qui s'annonçait déjà difficile depuis que le meilleur attrapeur de Gyffondor, Kemp Findlay, avait quitté l'équipe. Beaucoup de pression reposait donc sur les épaules d'Hugo Weasley, le cousin de James, en troisième année.

James avait été insupportable toute la semaine. Dès qu'il avait retrouvé entièrement l'usage de son bras, il avait forcé ses coéquipiers à s'entraîner tous les soirs, les accablant toujours plus de reproches lorsqu'ils faisaient une faute. William passa beaucoup de temps avec Gayle dont la compagnie nonchalante l'apaisa entre deux crises de nerfs poussées par James, sous le coup d'un stress qu'il ne savait pas contrôler.

Les gradins du stade étaient déjà pleins vingt minutes avant le match. En ce week-end nuageux, les élèves avaient sorti leurs gants, bonnets et écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison. Il brûlait une certaine impatience dans l'air lorsque Gayle alluma sa pipe.

— Ce qu'il faut, c'est jouer sur les buts, déclara Everitt McTighe à leur gauche. Il faut marquer un maximum de point avant qu'Albus n'attrape le vif d'or. Ça nous permettra de limiter la casse.

— Peut-être qu'Hugo arrivera à attraper le vif d'or avant Albus ? relança Melice.

— Non, il n'y arrivera pas, répondit-il. Albus est LE meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ! Meilleur que Louis, que Kemp ou que Fawkner. Tout le monde le sait.

— J'espère vraiment que ça va aller, s'inquiéta Melice. Avec son bras, James n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion de s'entraîner.

— Il a même failli ne pas jouer du tout ! ajouta Dreeda Fox.

— Notre équipe ne s'est pas suffisamment entraînée, enchaîna Obellia. Jodie me disait que…

Gayle tendit sa pipe à William et il fuma en silence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dernières spéculations sur l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tout le monde se leva brusquement lorsque la première équipe entra sur le terrain.

— EEEEEET C'EST PARTI POUR LE PREMIER MATCH DE CETTE SAISON AVEC UN COUP D'ENVOI PLUS QU'ENGAGEANT POUR SERPENTARD ! cria la voix amplifiée d'un élève de Poufsouffle. _Je suis Wade Windbag, votre présentateur ! Et quel plaisir de tous vous retrouver ! Je vais vous dire, à Poudlard les mois passent plus vite lorsqu'il y a Quidditch ! Macario Piotr, le capitaine de l'équipe me fait un signe de tête comme pour confirmer. Albus Potter se tient derrière lui. Il a l'air concentré. Il s'inquiète peut-être de remettre en jeu son titre de meilleur attrapeur ? Rappelons tout de même qu'en quatre ans de match, Potter n'a manqué le Vif qu'à seulement deux reprises ! L'équipe de Serpentard a de quoi être fière de son attrapeur !_

Quelques bougonnements s'élevèrent dans la tribune de Gryffondor alors que celle de Serpentard était toujours debout, applaudissant et criant à tout rompre.

\- _Les poursuiveurs enchaînent une série de vrilles. On dirait qu'Orian Axy et Scorpius Malfoy cherchent à nous impressionner ! Voilà Anju Wen qui arrive. Les dernières rumeurs disent qu'elle s'est accoquiné d'un Serdaigle… et elle n'a pas l'air heureuse que cela se sache ! Espérons que cela ne la distraira pas pendant le match !_

Une sorcière aux traits asiatiques vint se placer aux côtés de Scorpius Malfoy et Orian Axy, tournant le dos à la tribune d'où Wane Windbag commentait le match. Ses longs cheveux jais battaient dans son dos comme le crin d'un cheval noir en plein galop.

\- _Tubbagus Prinz et Herlizio Zayers sont les derniers à entrer sur le terrain. Pas de changement donc pour l'équipe de Serpentard qui, je le rappelle, remet en titre ses huit victoires d'affilée ! Une belle performance qui s'approche du record de la maison de Serdaigle avec onze années de victoires consécutives !_

Une vague d'excitation traversa la tribune des Serdaigles. William remarqua Aveline Gritts et Archibald Squidmeash agiter des banderoles trois fois trop grandes pour eux. Par fairplay, l'équipe de Serpentard applaudit leur record, encourageant les autres maisons à en faire de même.

\- _Bel esprit de la part de Serpentard ! Espérons que cela continue ! Ettttt voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor !_

William coinça la pipe au coin des lèvres pour applaudir de toutes ses forces. Toute la tribune s'était levée pour encourager leur équipe. Gayle à sa droite siffla si fort qu'il entendit ses oreilles bourdonner pendant plus d'une minute.

\- _Fidèle à ses habitudes, James Potter, effectue un tour du stade, suivit de ses poursuiveurs Jodie Wigge, Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog ! Regardez-moi cette accélération ! On dirait que les Gryffondors sont vraiment décidés à prendre leur revanche ! Ils ont fini troisième au classement de l'année dernière, après Serpentard ettttttt Serdaigle !_

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements agita les tribunes. William expira sa fumée en un gros nuage qui se transforma en un banc de poisson, ensuite balayé par le vent.

\- _Dominique Weasley et Dirk Crossby suivent accompagnés de… est-ce… oui, il s'agit bien d'Hugo Weasley ! Il semblerait que l'équipe de Gryffondor se soit trouvé un nouvel attrapeur ! Certains se demanderont si James Potter a bien fait de prendre dans l'équipe un autre de ses cousins... Mais attendons de voir ce que ce Weasley a sous le pied !_

James empêcha Dominique de lancer sa batte au présentateur tandis qu'Hugo prenait place tout en hauteur. Depuis les tribunes, William ne distingua plus qu'un point dans le ciel, dernière lequel battait sa cape écarlate. Il avait les cheveux roux, mi-long, et le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Jodie et Dirk semblèrent se crier quelque chose à la figure, qui se perdit dans la force du vent. William passa la pipe à Gayle, comme anesthésié de toutes ces rivalités.

Zephira Zanywind, leur arbitre et professeur de vol, arriva au centre du terrain avec les balles. Elle libéra d'abord les cognards qui fusèrent comme des lions en cage, puis le vif d'or qui disparut presque immédiatement. Enfin elle attrapa le souafle sous le bras et monta sur son balai.

Les deux équipes se faisaient face au milieu du terrain. James serra fermement la main de Macario Piotr. William se douta qu'il avait fait exprès de lui écraser les doigts. Après quelques dernières recommandations, Zanywind lança le souafle en l'air et tous les joueurs se dispersèrent sur le terrain.

— _Voilà qui promet !_ tonna Wane Windbag, depuis sa tribune. _Axy attrape le souafle, passe à Wen. Elle se rapproche des buts ettttttt bel arrêt de James Potter ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes avec son bras mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être réglé !_

La tribune cria quelques encouragements à James. William et Gayle sifflèrent pour saluer son arrêt. Indifférent aux clameurs de la foule, celui-ci empoigna fermement la balle pour la remettre en jeu.

\- _Relance à… Attention ! Wow… belle réception de Wigge ! Wen n'était vraiment pas loin. Qui a dit que les filles ne savaient pas jouer au Quidditch ? Passe à Bluefrog etttt… Interception par Malfoy ! Il remonte le terrain. Mais où est la défense de Gryffondor ? Il tire ettttt… c'est le but !_

Les Serpentards hurlèrent encore plus forts, ce que William regarda d'un mauvais œil. Dans la foule, il surprit Eraleen et sa cousine, Ivory, agiter des banderoles vert et argent.

— _On dirait qu'Albus Potter cherche à tester le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor. Voilà deux fois qu'il tente la feinte de Wronski et Hugo Weasley se fait avoir à chaque fois ! Le souafle est à nouveau entre les mains de Serpentard. Axy… Wen… Axy à nouveau etttt… OUTCH ! Crossby vient de lancer un cognard en pleine tête du poursuiveur de Serpentard. Pas très fairplay de la part de Gryffondor. Axy s'écrase au sol. Wigge récupère le souafle._

Les Serpentards crièrent leur mécontentement alors qu'Orian Axy était déposé sur un brancard, en direction de l'infirmerie. La tribune des Gryffondors retint son souffle alors que Jodie Wigge arrivait devant les buts.

\- _Interception de Piotr ! Il va falloir que les Gryffondor fassent mieux que ça s'ils veulent battre Serpentard ! Bluefrog vient d'éviter un cognard de justesse ! Il perd le souafle… Malfoy le récupère. Il prend du terrain etttt… les Gryffondors ont l'air à cran ! Voilà que Fred Weasley lui colle au balai ! Les poursuiveurs se cherchent. Malfoy protège le souafle comme il peut. Dominique lance un cognard pour empêcher Wen de lui venir en aide. Serpentard n'a plus que deux poursuiveurs ! Belle esquive de Malfoy qui échappe à Weasley ettttt… but !_

La tribune des Serpentards hurla à nouveau. Dépité, William s'enfonça dans son siège et reprit la pipe aux mains de Gayle.

— C'est fichu. Fichu, fichu, fichu, asséna Everitt.

— On a seulement deux buts de retard et Serpentard joue avec un poursuiveur en moins ! remotiva Melice.

— On n'a aucune chance de gagner ! Notre défense est nulle, notre attaque est nulle et notre attrap…

— ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! le coupa Dreeda.

\- _Weasley et Wigge ont pris Wen en charge. Épaules contre épaules. Aucun ne veut lâcher. Mais Wen approche toujours des buts ! Tandis que Malfoy se débat avec un cognard envoyé par Crossby. Prinz répond en renvoyant celui-ci à Crossby qui… OUTCH… c'était moins une…_

Dirk se redressa après une vrille durant laquelle il avait failli perdre sa batte. Dominique et lui se crièrent des instructions. Malfoy rattrapa Albus pour échanger quelques tactiques avant de retourner devant les buts.

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu autant de tension dans l'air ! On dirait que les équipes se décident à changer de tactique. Crossby frappe un nouveau cognard. Il a l'air enragé ! Je me demande bien ce que Wen a pu lui faire ! Wigge tente une nouvelle percée. Elle se retrouve seule devant les buts. Elle tire ettttt… but ! Gryffondor vient enfin de marquer !_

William se leva aussitôt pour pousser un cri de victoire, suivit par plusieurs de ses camarades. Puis il frappa dans ses mains aussi fort que possible. Melice et Dreeda crièrent de joie avec lui tandis qu'Everitt boudait toujours à la rambarde du stade, marmonnant que la victoire était encore loin.

\- _Le score reste serré à trente minutes de match. Serpentard mène à vingt contre dix. Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude, la rage au ventre ! Mais il n'y qu'une place en finale et c'est… OOOOH ! Je crois que Wigge vient de prendre un cognard en plein dans les dents ! Avec une précision pareille, inutile de dire que le cognard de Zayers était purement intentionnel ! Elle essaye de remonter sur son balai… une vraie Gryffondor ! Malheureusement, les règles sont les règles ! Un joueur à terre ne peut pas reprendre le match._

Zanywind força Jodie à laisser son balai au sol et se rendre à l'infirmerie. William la vit cracher rageusement des morceaux de dents, mélangées à du sang avant de s'en aller.

\- _Les deux équipes s'affrontent désormais à égalité avec deux poursuiveurs de chaque côté. Malfoy récupère le souafle. Passe à Wen… Malfoy… Wen… Bluefrog et Weasley font ce qu'ils peuvent pour les arrêter mais Malfoy et Wen font un excellent duo ! Voilà qui ne va pas plaire à la préfète de Gryffondor !_

— Ferme-là Windbag ! s'exclama Rose depuis la tribune.

William et Gayle ricanèrent.

\- _Malfoy et Wen prennent toujours du terrain. Tubbagus vient d'écarter Bluefrog avec un cognard très bien placé ! Weasley est seul pour assurer la défense. Malfoy s'apprête à marquer etttt… OOOOH ! Passe de dernière minute à Wen qui marque !_

James poussa un cri rageur avant de plonger récupérer le souaflle qu'il venait de laisser passer. Scorpius Malfoy et Anju Wen l'avait bien eut.

\- _Il faut saluer l'extraordinaire coordination des poursuiveurs de Serpentard ! Malfoy et Wen nous rappellent pourquoi nous sommes tous ici, pour voir du QUIDDITCH ! A cinquante minutes de jeu, l'écart se creuse déjà avec trente contre dix pouuuur Serpentard !_

William soupira. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur la pipe de Gayle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Il la glissa dans une poche de sa robe, encore un peu plus dépité.

\- _Il semblerait que Dominique Weasley ait quelques différents avec son cousin Albus Potter. Cela ne me semble pas le moment idéal pour… OUTCH ! Malfoy et Wen ont foncé droit vers la batteuse de Gryffondor ! Weasley se débat pour rester sur son balai mais… c'est la chuuuuute !_

La tribune des Gryffondor se pencha immédiatement vers la pelouse pour observer là où Dominique venait de s'écraser. Elle leva un bras comme pour assurer qu'elle allait bien. Zanywind vint l'aider à se lever. Elle semblait s'être cassé une côte.

\- _Quel match ! Déjà trois joueurs à terre en une heure de jeu à peine ! On assiste à une brutalité sans précédent ! Dirk Crossby, le dernier batteur de Gryffondor lance un nouveau cognard en direction de Wen…. Etttt elle l'évite dans une remarquable… OUTCH ! Malfoy n'a pas eu la rapidité de sa collègue. Le souafle est perdu. Je crois qu'il est touché au bras… Son balai tangue… Non ! Il n'a pas l'air décidé de lâcher l'affaire ! Bluefrog récupère le souafle et effectue une magnifique remontée en chandelle pour semer Wen. Est-ce que Gryffondor va rattraper ses deux buts de retard ?_

La tribune des Gryffondor clama de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Benny Bluefrog et Fred Weasley avançaient vers les buts. Le lancer de Fred fut malheureusement arrêté par Macario Piotr et la tension éclata aussitôt comme une bulle.

\- _Le souafle retourne à Malfoy qui… le lâche ! Je ne sais pas tellement si c'est une bonne idée de continuer de jouer avec un bras cassé ! Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur Wen qui s'en empare aussitôt en donnant un coup d'épaule à Fred Weasley. D'après sa tête, Wen m'a tout l'air d'avoir la force d'un Troll enragé !_

Quelques rires fusèrent dans les tribunes.

\- _Wen remonte le terrain tandis que Malfoy fait de son mieux pour la suivre. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor sont accablés par les cognards de Prinz et Zayers. Crossby, a dû mal à rivaliser avec leur cadence de tir, d'autant plus qu'il ne peut pas compter sur sa partenaire, Dominique Weasley. Attendez… Crossby pique soudainement vers le sol… il se retourne… OUTCH ! Il tape brutalement dans un cognard qui va droit vers l'attrapeur de Serpentard ! Potter l'évite de justesse en une vrille qui a bien failli lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il a l'air tout aussi surpris que nous ! On dirait que la tactique de Gryffondor se limite à faire tomber le plus de joueurs de leur balai ! Mais où est passé le fairplay de début de match ?_

Wane Windbag se fit huer par toute la tribune de Gryffondor. Il reçut quelques multiplettes dans la figure et dû s'éloigner de la rambarde pour continuer de commenter le match.

\- _Wen et Malfoy arrivent devant les buts ! Sans surprise, Malfoy laisse le tir à Wen qui… ça doit faire mal ! James Potter vient d'arrêter le souafle avec sa tête, ce qui lui vaut un énorme coquard à l'œil droit ou… non… à l'œil gauche ! Il relance le souafle à Fred Weasley qui… OOOH ! Un cognard de Zayers vient de le frôler ! Le souafle repasse à Wen. Malfoy a de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur son balai. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor prennent en chasse Wen qui peut compter sur Prinz et Zayer pour envoyer des cognards. Mais que fait… OUTCH ! Crossby vient de lancer à cognard sur Macario qui, sous la violence du choc, s'est cogné la tête contre les barres des buts. Il tombe de son balai, complètement inanimé ! Il n'y a plus personne pour garder les buts de Serpentard !_

Une excitation grandissante saisit les tribunes de Gryfffondor lorsque Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog arrivèrent devant les buts vides de Serpentard. Le souafle fila droit à travers les anneaux et un gong sonna pour confirmer le but. Mais l'explosion de joie des Gryffondor fut soudainement interrompue par Albus Potter qui monta droit dans les airs en tenant une petite balle en or.

\- _C'est… INCROYABLE ! Potter vient d'attraper le vif d'or après une heure et trente-deux minutes de match ! La victoire revient donc à SSSSSerpentard !_

Des cris de joie déchirèrent le ciel nuageux de novembre. Les banderoles aux couleurs vert et argent s'agitèrent avec plus d'ardeur tandis que la tribune de Gryffondors poussait un soupir général. William se laissa tomber sur les bancs durs du stade de Quiddicth alors que ce qu'il restait de l'équipe de Serpentard effectuait quelques tours de piste pour fêter leur victoire.

— _Mr.s Zanywind vient de me confirmer que le but de Weasley a bien été effectué APRÈS la capture du vif d'or par Potter, il est par conséquent annulé ! Le score final s'élève donc à cent quatre-vingt contre dix pouuuur Serpentard !_

William regarda James serrer la main de Tubbagus Prinz, qui avait pris la place du capitaine d'équipe étant donné que Macario Piotr était à l'infirmerie. Albus, Wen et Zayers se payèrent le luxe d'effectuer trois loopings d'affilés qui leur valurent quelques exclamations supplémentaires tandis que Scorpius Malfoy venait de tomber par terre en voulant atterrir avec sa main cassée.

\- _Rendez-vous début janvier pour un match qui s'annonce déjà explosif entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ! Nous connaîtrons alors les deux premières équipes du classement provisoire ! Passez une bonne journée et pour ceux qui souhaitent profiter de leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Paraît-il que plusieurs commerces ont dû fermer suite à une invasion de Doxy !_

— C'était plutôt une bonne tactique de jouer de façon hostile mais il fallait s'attendre à ce que Serpentard réponde en faisant également tomber nos propres joueurs, commenta Everitt.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'était leur tactique de faire tomber le plus de joueurs ? s'enquit Melice.

— C'est évident ! Les Serpentards ont éliminé directement Jodie parce qu'ils savent qu'elle est notre meilleure buteuse ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Dirk et Dominique se sont acharnés sur Wen et Axy alors qu'ils auraient dû viser directement Piotr pour laisser le champ libre pour les buts ! Ou même Albus pour l'empêcher définitivement d'attraper le vif !

Leurs camarades se relevèrent des gradins et William et Gayle en firent de même, presque sans réfléchir. William était en train de serrer son écharpe autour de son cou lorsque Rose lui écrasa le pied en dévalant les marches pour rejoindre le terrain. Il l'observa se précipiter aux côtés de Scorpius dont le bras était tordu en un angle étrange. Puis il secoua brusquement la tête pour se changer les idées et suivit la foule qui descendait péniblement du stade.

Ils patientèrent moins longtemps que prévu à la sortie des vestiaires. James sortit de ceux-ci en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pied qui manqua de la faire sortir de ses gongs. Il portait encore la moitié de ses protections mais il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le temps de se changer.

— C'est ça ! Va-t'en sans prendre tes responsabilités ! gronda Dirk depuis la petite pièce, où il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon.

— On avait éliminé le gardien, il n'y avait plus personne devant les buts ! Mais il a fallu qu'Hugo laisse Albus attraper le vif ! s'énerva le capitaine d'équipe. S'il l'avait tenu à distance suffisamment longtemps ou attrapé le vif en premier on aurait gagné !

 _-_ C'est pas de la faute d'Hugo mais de la TIENNE ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait faire tomber Albus DÈS LE DÉBUT ! Que ce soit ton frère ou pas, j'en avais rien à faire ! C'était notre seule façon de gagner ! Si tout le monde m'avait écouté, on aurait GAGNÉ ! Et on serait en train de fêter notre VICTOIRE !

La porte se referma aussi violemment, étouffant les dernières paroles de Dirk Crossby. William se figea, sentant James au bord de la crise de nerfs. Celui-ci avança d'un pas pressé, tout en tirant rageusement sur ses coudières, qu'il fourra ensuite dans un grand sac en toile contenant toutes ses affaires de Quidditch. Il se retourna brusquement en voyant que William ne le suivait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu viens ?! épingla-t-il sans aucune maîtrise de soi.

William retourna un regard vers Gayle qui rejoignait Dirk et le reste de l'équipe dans le vestiaire. Bien qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout le ton qu'avait pris son camarade, il lui emboîta le pas. Il savait qu'en cet instant, James avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au château. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades qui essayèrent de relativiser la défaite d'aujourd'hui mais James ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre. William le suivit sans rien dire lorsqu'il comprit qu'il faisait un détour par l'infirmerie avant de remonter au dortoir.

La pièce était partagée en deux rangées de lits entre lesquelles ont avait tendu des paravents. L'infirmier avait pris soin d'installer les joueurs de Serpentard d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre. Une poignée de premières années étaient également installés à l'écart et un grand Poufsouffle dormait profondément dans le tout premier lit de la rangée.

Cadoc traversait la pièce avec plusieurs potions calmantes dans les mains lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il trébucha soudainement dans un drap qui traînait à terre et renversa alors toutes ses fioles. L'infirmier releva ensuite un regard exaspéré dans leur direction.

— Encore ? Mais il va bientôt n'y avoir plus aucun joueur sur le terrain de Quidditch !

— Le match est fini, grogna James.

— K'ui a t'agné ? l'interrogea aussitôt Jodie depuis son lit.

Elle ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de molaires dans le fond de la bouche. Ses gencives vides lui firent penser à une gamine ayant perdu toutes ses dents de lait en même temps. William sentit que les Serpentards tendaient l'oreille derrière le paravent. Il croisa le regard mauvais de Macario Piotr qui tenait un énorme sac de glace sur sa tête.

— Serpentard a gagné, lâcha finalement James.

— Quoi ?! Et notre tactique ?! fit Dominique en se tenant les côtes.

— C'était minable de votre part de jouer comme ça ! intervint Macario depuis l'autre côté. Faire tomber le plus de joueurs de leur balai, bravo ! Très fairplay ! Bel exemple ! Je suppose qu'une idée aussi stupide venait de toi, Potter !

— Ça a quand même marché ! On avait le champs libre sur les buts !

— T'est ce qui t'es past'é alors ? s'enquit Jodie.

— Alors, reprit James en reprenant une longue inspiration, Albus a attrapé le vif avant qu'on puisse en profiter.

— Tu pourras féliciter ton frère de notre part, tailla Macario en un sourire goguenard.

James le fusilla du regard.

— T'aurais t'u prendre t'une douche avant de t'venir nous t'voir, railla Jodie en désignant son T-shirt plein de sueur.

James la fixa du regard. Il se demanda si c'était encore une de ses piques cinglantes ou si elle cherchait seulement à faire de l'humour.

— J'en ai assez de tes histoires ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne fais aucun effort pour t'intégrer dans l'équipe et ça crée une super mauvaise ambiance ! Alors tu as intérêt à montrer que tu mérites toujours ta place dans cette équipe au prochain match si tu ne veux pas que je te vire !

— T'm'viras pas ! hâcha Jodie. T'sais très bien c'est t'moi la t'eilleure but'euse ! Essayes t'pas t'e rejet'er la t'faute sur t'moi parce que j'y t'peux rien fi t'es un maub'ais t'apitaine !

\- _C'est MOI le capitaine ! C'est MOI qui prends les décisions !_ Alors si je dis que t'es l'élément perturbateur dans l'équipe, c'est QUE TU ES L'ÉLÉMENT PERTURBATEUR ! tonna James en dernier recours.

La colère de James laissa un grand silence. Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. Avant que celui-ci ne soit rompu par Cadoc qui fit à nouveau tomber des fioles sur le sol de pierre froide de l'infirmerie. James échangea un dernier regard dur avec Jodie avant de quitter la pièce. William roula des yeux avant de pivoter sur lui-même et lui emboîter le pas jusqu'aux dortoirs. Avant même qu'il n'ait y le temps de dire quoi que ça soit, James le coupa dans son élan :

— J'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai envie de faire un truc cool.

Alors que William s'apprêtait à demander à quoi correspondait un "truc cool" selon James Potter, celui-ci se dirigea vers deux sorcières qui remontaient du troisième étage.

— Comment ça tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas ? interrogea Delfeena à sa collègue. L'amour ça ne vient pas comme ça, Femie ! Enfin… si, y'a le coup de foudre mais… en même temps c'est de ta faute. Tu ne fais rien pour t'arranger. Je ne sais pas pour changer, tu pourrais commencer par essayer de faire la discussion...

James posa agressivement sa main contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour leur barrer le passage.

— Vous euh…, commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, vous faites quoi cet après-midi ?

Delfeena sortit son plus beau sourire tandis que Femie rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— On n'avait rien de prévu, répondit-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots comme pour les faire durer plus longtemps dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— Allons boire une Bièraubeurre, toi, moi, Will et Femie. Je dois d'abord remonter me doucher et on se retrouve dans vingt minutes au Cromlesh, ok ?

Delfeena hocha de la tête avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais James lui empoigna le menton et l'embrasa à pleine bouche. William détourna les yeux, se sentant soudainement de trop. Il croisa le regard de Femie et il se demanda s'il était vraiment approprié de lui sourire alors que James et Delfeena s'embrassaient juste à leur droite.

James remonta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor un peu plus léger. William l'entendit même siffler sous la douche. Il patienta en observant les points de ses camarades s'agiter sur la carte des maraudeurs. La majorité des élèves avait décidé de profiter de leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. William fut surprit de voir le point d'Everitt McTighe sortir du château plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque. Il était accompagné de son habituelle bande composée de Melice Brewster, Obellia Biguily et Dreeda Fox.

Ils retrouvèrent Delfeena et Femie quelques minutes plus tard. Ils coupèrent par la Cabane d'Hagrid pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard tandis que Delfeena se chargeait de faire la discussion pour quatre. Puis ils passèrent sous le portail surmonté de cochons ailés et rejoignirent bientôt les rues pavées et les nombreuses enseignes du village.

Les filles voulurent lécher quelques vitrines avant de s'installer au Trois Balais, aussi, William et James les abandonnèrent pour faire le plein de bonbons chez Honeydukes. Dès l'entrée, la sonnette au-dessus de la porte tinta comme pour les faire retourner en enfance. L'odeur chaude et capiteuse du chocolat leur chatouilla les narines alors qu'ils passaient un rayon rempli de Chocogrenouilles. James en prit une dizaine, qu'il choisit avec soin afin « d'avoir les meilleures cartes ». Les étagères suivantes étaient remplies de pâtes de fruits, de nougats moelleux et de caramels mous à l'aspect doré auquel William ne put pas résister.

Un peu plus loin, des tonneaux entiers étaient remplis de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Fizwizbiz et de gommes aux différents goûts –dont ceux à la Mandragore. James en prit trois paquets, lui faisant « c'est pas si mauvais que ça, finalement ». Enfin, le mur du fond face à la caisse, était réservé aux bulles baveuses, fils dentaires à la menthe, Gnomes au poivre, Souris glacées, crapauds à la menthe, plumes en sucre, bonbons explosifs et aux délicieuses Suçacides dont William se servit trois fois.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue à la caisse, William se laissa tenter par quelques Patacitrouilles. Ils ressortirent chacun avec un gros sachet de friandises dans lequel ils piochèrent allègrement, tout en se dirigeant vers « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

La façade de la boutique attirait l'œil comme un feu d'artifice. La vitrine de gauche était remplie d'objets qui éclataient, clignotaient, bondissaient et hurlaient. Celle de droite portait une immense affiche comportant le message suivant : « _Claque-bulles du Dr Pophop : Mâchez, éclatez et découvrez ce que vous avez gagné !_ »

— C'est trop génial, commenta James en s'en servant une poignée, mon cousin Fred m'a dit qu'il avait eu un galion une fois !

L'intérieur était encombré d'innombrables étagères débordant d'objets en tout genre depuis les Chapeaux Boucliers jusqu'aux célèbres Boîtes à Flemme. A l'entrée était déposée une dizaine de cages contenant des Rhinogrades, de petits rongeurs au pelage brun avec une trompe, qui produisaient de drôle de bruits de klaxons. William pensa vaguement à Aveline, la demie-sœur d'Everitt avant que James ne le traîne un peu plus loin. Celui-ci se servit de quelques Leurres Explosifs, Feuxfous Fuseboum, Pousse-Rikiki et Bombes hurlantes. En le voyant ainsi chargé, une sorcière aux cheveux blonds coupés courts lui proposa de le débarrasser.

— Oh ! James ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, s'exclama-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, bien…

— Hey James !

Un sorcier à la carrure plutôt carrée, aux cheveux roux et à qui il manquait une oreille fit irruption de derrière un pan de mur qui devait cacher l'arrière-boutique. William reconnut aussitôt l'oncle de James, George Weasley, qui était aussi le propriétaire du magasin.

— Tu viens préparer tes prochaines retenues ? railla George.

— J'ai des comptes à régler avec deux-trois personnes.

— Dans ce cas j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

George fit glisser un pan de rideau et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la réserve. C'était un endroit vide et terne, comparé au reste du magasin. Le sorcier fouilla quelques cartons avant de tendre à James une petite balle à la couleur peu ragoûtante.

— Je vais appeler ça des boules-putois.

— Des boules-putois ? répéta James.

— Il te suffit de les lancer sur quelqu'un. Je pourrais te montrer mais l'odeur met des semaines avant de partir.

— Ça a l'air drôle. Combien ça coûte ?

— Oh, pour toi c'est gratuit.

James échangea un sourire mutin avec son oncle avant de le remercier. La sorcière blonde les fit passer en caisse avant tout le monde. William fixa un moment ses semelles tout en pensant qu'il n'avait droit à ce genre de privilège que parce qu'il traînait avec James Potter.

Ils retrouvèrent Delfeena et Femie qui les attendaient devant l'entrée des Trois Balais. Comme d'habitude, le pub était bondé de monde. William reconnut Boyd Blackbird, son professeur de métamorphose et Querida Quencholedge, son professeur de potion, en train de boire deux rhums groseilles, attablés au bar.

James leur dénicha une table près de la fenêtre et William s'assit tout naturellement face à son camarade. Delfeena prit un air pincé et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ça soit, il se décala sur la gauche et s'assit face à Femie.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'intéressant ? interrogea Delfeena.

— Oncle George m'a montré son tout dernier produit, se vanta-t-il. Ça s'appelle des bombes-putois. Paraît que l'odeur dure pendant des semaines, peut-être même des mois ! Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à notre prochaine cible, hein Will ?

William hocha faiblement de la tête. Madame Rosmerta arriva à leur table en saluant James chaleureusement et lui demandant quelques nouvelles de sa famille. William tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'où il vit passer Calixte Pandlebee accompagnée de Philemone Fuss, toutes les deux emmitouflées dans des écharpes aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

— Will !

— Quoi ? brailla-t-il.

— Tu veux une Bièraubeurre ? C'est moi qui paye, déclara James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trinquèrent avant de tremper leurs lèvres dans la mousse. La fraîcheur de la boisson lui tira quelques frissons avant de le réchauffer. William avala plusieurs gorgées pour cacher son ennui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez de prévu pour la St-Valentin ? questionna Delfeena pour relancer la discussion.

— Pas grand-chose, répondit James avec nonchalance.

— Dom nous avait proposé d'aller jeter des bombes hurlantes dans le salon de Madame Pieddodu, ajouta-t-il.

Son camarade hocha pensivement de la tête, visiblement peu inspiré par cette perspective.

— Vous avez peut-être raison. C'est vraiment de mauvais goût, même pour la St-Valentin. Quand je pense que Tubbagus à l'intention d'y inviter Era… en plus la propriétaire est tellement insupportable !

— Attends… quoi ? Comment ça ? intervint William en sortant soudainement d'un profond ennui.

— Oui, tu sais… Madame Pieddodu, la patronne du salon.

— Era ressort avec Prinz ?

— Ça t'étonne ?

William prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop alarmé.

— Pas du tout. Ils se tournaient autour depuis le début de l'année. A croire que Prinz attendait que je la quitte pour sortir avec, fit-il amer.

Il avala trois gorgées de plus pour reprendre contenance.

— Tu as le droit de dire que tu digères mal ta rupture, tu sais.

William déposa son verre un peu trop précipitamment, ce qui renversa un peu de mousse sur la table de bois brut. Non, il ne pouvait pas. De quel droit Delfeena, une petite écervelée qui ne savait que papillonner entre James et Dirk, se permettait-elle de lui donner des conseils ? Pour une sorcière, c'était normal de ne pas se remettre d'une rupture, mais pas pour un sorcier ! Il ne pouvait dire qu'il pensait toujours à Era parce que cela reviendrait à s'avouer vaincu. Era savait l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui et elle ne se gênait pas pour en profiter. William en avait assez qu'elle joue avec ses sentiments. Il ne devait plus rien laisser paraître pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

— Je digère très bien ma rupture, affirma-t-il, Femie est quelqu'un de bien. Elle mérite cent fois plus mon attention que ne l'a jamais mérité Era.

L'intéressée baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son verre, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Pour appuyer ses propos, William posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui fit sursauter la sorcière.

Le soir tomba dès dix-sept heures et alors que les magasins de Pré-au-Lard se fermaient les uns après les autres, James lui fit un signe de l'œil pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait rester seul avec Delfeena. William prétexta avoir « un truc à faire » lorsque Delfeena lui fourra Femie dans les pattes, ajoutant qu'ils « avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire ».

William regagna le château les mains dans les poches, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il grimpait machinalement les étages jusqu'à son dortoir quand il s'aperçut que Femie le suivait toujours docilement sans poser de questions.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au troisième étage pour attendre que Femie le rejoigne. Elle avançait à petits pas et William ne sut trop dire si elle traînait les pieds ou si c'était encore une technique de sorcière pour mieux se faire désirer.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien. Et toi ?

— Bien.

William hocha de la tête d'un air entendu puis il s'engouffra dans les couloirs du troisième étage tout en cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

— Pas trop déçu de votre match ? relança subitement Femie.

— Oh si. Très déçu. Mais je pense que c'était perdu d'avance.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Les Serpentards ont un meilleur attrapeur et de meilleurs buteurs que nous.

— Pourtant vous êtes meilleurs en défense.

— Pas assez, visiblement.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir dont le mur de droite était recouvert de fenêtres donnant sur le Lac Noir. Malgré la pénombre du soir qui tombait de plus en plus tôt, on pouvait y distinguer les environs du Parc, la gare de Pré-au-Lard un peu plus loin ainsi que la Lune dans un premier croissant, éclairer les clapotis de l'eau sombre qui reflétait même quelques étoiles.

— C'est sympa, hein ? fit-il bien content de son effet.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que c'était ici qu'il avait embrassé Era pour la première fois. Selon James, c'était le meilleur endroit pour peloter les filles parce que le couloir était généralement peu fréquenté et qu'en plus de ça, la vue était tellement imprenable qu'elle suffisait à elle seule pour ce mettre toutes les sorcières du château dans la poche.

William échappa un long soupir tant par dépit que pour se redonner du courage. Il attrapa Femie par les mains puis colla son front contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux. D'ici, il entendait presque le cœur de sa camarade battre plus fort. Il plaça les mains de Femie dans son dos, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'y répondit même pas. William caressa son visage du bout de nez, inspirant son parfum à plein poumon. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, ce qui en même temps de l'agacer, le rendait fou.

Il céda à ses pulsions et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle répondit faiblement à son baiser. Il sentit alors son cœur s'emballer et lui attrapa les hanches pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui. Il voulait l'enserrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible pour se consoler à la chaleur de son corps, au battement de ses cils contre ses joues et à ceux de leurs cœurs qui battaient tels des muscles fatigués d'avoir mal.

— Non, geignit-elle en le repoussant.

— Ok.

William se retira immédiatement. Il fixa un instant ses chaussures pour masquer sa gêne avant de relever les yeux vers sa camarade.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que t…

— Eh bah préviens-moi quand tu sauras, coupa brusquement William.

Là-dessus, il fourra les mains dans ses poches et regagna son dortoir à grandes enjambées. Il fulmina contre l'intégralité du sexe féminin pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à son dortoir. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant minuit. Il rêva longtemps d'être le seul remplaçant de l'équipe de Quidditch et de devoir prendre la place de James pour un match décisif. Son camarade s'était évanouit en lui lâchant un faible "rend-moi fier" qui l'avait d'abord motivé à grimper sur un balais. Rapidement, le rêve vira au cauchemar et sous les violents assauts des cognards, la course effrénée des poursuiveurs, William tomba maintes et maintes fois de son balai, se réveillant en sursaut et le cœur battant, à chaque nouvelle chute.

Le lendemain matin, il profita d'une grasse matinée pour récupérer de son sommeil agité. Puis il fut réveillé par ses camarades de dortoir qui descendirent bruyamment petit-déjeuner. William avala ses œufs brouillés aux côtés d'Everitt et Melice qui parlaient encore de leur défaite au Quidditch. Puis Dominique sortit de l'infirmerie, malgré quelques douleurs restantes aux côtes. Elle lui proposa une Bataille Explosive et il accepta volontiers. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune où les quelques sorcières de troisième année feuilletaient le dernier _Sorcière Hebdo_ en gloussant. Un groupe de cinquièmes années avait pris place sur les canapés écarlates face à la cheminée et s'amusait à lancer des Berties Crochus dans la bouche de leurs camarades.

Dominique déposa une Dame qui la fit gagner contre le cinq de trèfle qu'il avait placé devant lui. Son paquet de carte lui explosa au visage et William agita sa main pour faire partir l'odeur de brûlé qui flotta dans l'air. Dominique empocha alors une douzaine de ses cartes.

— T'es vraiment trop nul, écrasa-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque James arriva en tombe. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, les joues rouges et les vêtements tout froissés, ce qui laissant clairement deviner qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles. William tira un sourire mutin avant que celui-ci ne l'alpague :

— Tu as fait pleurer Femie ?

— T'es _encore_ avec cette greluche ? se moqua Dominique.

— Non, je pensais cass…, commença-t-il mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit lorsque son paquet lui explosa de nouveau à la figure.

— Tu ne peux pas la quitter ! On devait aller en double-date tous les quatre pour la Saint-Valentin !

— J'en ai rien à faire de tes double-date, s'agaça William. Si tu t'ennuies en rencard avec _Débila_ Reddoch alors c'est peut-être toi qui a besoin d'une autre copine.

— T'es vraiment un sale type.

— Tu peux parler. Tu te sers d'elle comme d'une plume de rechange.

— Pourquoi tu ne fais pas la même chose avec Femie ?

Il se prit une nouvelle explosion dans la face. Il avait désormais le teint noir de suie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre :

— Ouais… sauf que ça n'a pas d'intérêt si elle ne veut pas coucher avec moi.

— Ah. Ouais, lâcha James sans même essayer de paraître désolé.

William posa sa dernière carte, donnant comme d'habitude, la victoire à Dominique. James les observa un moment avant de faire volte-face.

— Où tu vas ?

— Eh bien… contrairement à vous, j'ai quelqu'un et il se trouve que cette personne veut bien coucher avec moi…

— C'est ça, dépêches-toi, tu seras peut-être pas le seul de la journée, tailla William, mauvais.

— Tu devrais essayer toi aussi, ça te détendrait, répliqua James avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou du portrait.

* * *

A vendredi prochain ;)


	15. Des poignards dans les sourires

Bonjour à tous, je suis un peu en retard, mais vous n'allez pas être déçu !

Ce chapitre est la raison pour laquelle la fic est classée M, si bien sûr on excepte mon langage parfaitement injurier qui mériterait -25 à lui tout seul.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre ;)

* * *

William inspira un grand coup afin de calmer son érection. Era l'avait interpellé à la pause de quatre heures, alors qu'il vagabondait en compagnie de James et Dominique. D'abord surpris par sa démarche, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à un placard à balais sans rien dire avant que celle-ci ne se jette sur lui. Toutes ses questions s'étaient alors envolées au moment où elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres, lui plaquant un violent baiser qui avait immédiatement fait hérisser tous les poils de sa peau.

Elle avait enserré ses cuisses autour de son bassin, ce qui lui laissait un meilleur angle de pénétration. Il sentait ses pieds froids coulisser contre le bas de son dos, à chaque coup de rein qu'il lui administrait, ainsi que son souffle rapide, le chatouiller dans le creux de son cou et ses mains chaudes passer dans ses cheveux. Toutes ses sensations l'embrasèrent comme un feu capricieux qui chauffait parfois trop fort, parfois trop peu.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, lui attrapa ses fesses pour lui faire remonter le bassin et la pilonner encore plus fort. Des épines lui picotèrent à l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, juste au niveau de ses omoplates. Il se sentait tellement entier, tellement vivant. Une douce sensation d'existence s'empara de lui, un peu comme après six verres de Whiskey-Pur-Feu.

Il voulait que rien n'arrête, il voulait cesser d'exister et ne plus vivre que pour ce moment, cet instant précis. Tous ses tracas semblaient lointain et ses pensées n'étaient désormais qu'envahies par celles d'Era. Comment il sentait toute la chaleur de son corps brûler contre sa peau, comment sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme endiablé de son cœur, comment il la sentait trembler de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence.

William sentit un picotement à la fois douloureux et plaisant lui parcourir l'échine. Son corps fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Il l'aimait. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui plaqua un baiser violent. Il l'aimait tellement. Le contact de sa peau, son souffle, les battements de son cœur, il ressentait tout ce qui l'animait comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il ferma les yeux, se retenant de lui dire combien il était fou d'elle parce que cela serait revenu à s'avouer vaincu.

Il plaqua sa langue contre la sienne, la forçant à suivre son rythme mais elle détourna la tête comme si cela l'amusait de lui résister. William se cala alors dans le creux de son cou, là où sa peau était la plus douce et d'où venait son parfum épicé, fougueux et plein de caractère, qui lui allait tellement bien. Puis presque sans prévenir, son souffle le lâcha. Il échappa un grognement alors que l'air remontait dans ses poumons. L'espace d'un instant, tout sembla s'effacer.

Il ne sentait plus sa peau glisser contre la sienne, ni son cœur battre la chamade, ni même les mains d'Era dans ses cheveux. C'était comme si toutes ces sensations avaient explosé dans une euphorie tellement forte qu'il aurait pu perdre connaissance. Sa tête et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit, encore groggy, ne sachant plus s'il rêvait où s'il était bien avec elle, dans ce placard à balais. Il resta sans bouger, dans le creux de son cou où il s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, les yeux toujours fermés. Il était à la fois tellement épuisé et tellement heureux.

— Génial, cingla Era sur un ton plein d'ironie.

Elle posa ses pieds à terre avant de le repousser méchamment. Puis elle se rhabilla à une vitesse qui trahit un certain énervement. William mit un moment avant de comprendre. Il reboutonna son pantalon, presque par mimétisme lorsqu'il la vit faire.

Il était impossible d'être heureux avec Eraleen Ward. Il fallait toujours qu'elle vienne tout gâcher, pensa-t-il. Il devait exister un point à partir duquel sa compagnie se transformait en désastre. Il aurait dû se contenter de la peloter pendant seulement quelques minutes avant de s'en aller et éviter ainsi qu'elle ne lui arrache son plaisir aux lèvres, le ramenant si brutalement à la réalité. Sa colère grandissante trembla dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'enquit :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste, cracha-t-elle. Y'a de place que pour TOI dans ta vie. A TA manière, à TON rythme et seulement pour TOI !

— C'est bon… Era ! la retint-il.

Le son de sa voix s'était éraillé au moment où il avait prononcé son nom, dévoilant un peu trop combien il tenait à elle. Elle se figea. Elle l'avait sans doute entendu elle aussi. Les filles remarquaient ce genre de chose. Il baissa les yeux, légèrement gêné. Sa jupe était de travers et son pull encore froissé, comme les derniers vestiges de leur étreinte passionnée. En relevant les yeux vers sur son visage, William remarqua que ses joues étaient encore rosies et ses cheveux décoiffés, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy.

— Ça faisait longtemps, avoua-t-il en guise d'excuse.

— Et moi alors ?

— Bah… tu couches avec Prinz, non ?

Elle lui adressa un regard furieux sans rien dire. Puis elle poussa la porte du placard. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le rendre aussi fou pour s'en aller la minute d'après. William lui attrapa si fortement l'épaule qu'elle fut tirée un peu trop violemment à l'intérieur. Elle tomba sur les fesses, dans un coin poussiéreux où une toile d'araignée s'accrocha dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, prêt à s'excuser mais elle leva haut la main, lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle se releva sans son aide.

— Je..., commença-t-il sur un ton suppliant. S'il te plaît…

Il se positionna à nouveau entre elle et la sortie. Le regard mauvais qu'elle lui adressa, une tête plus bas, lui fit le même effet qu'une douche froide. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se finisse mal ? A quel jeu jouait-elle ? Tantôt froide, tantôt allumeuse, le laissant d'abord approcher pour mieux le jeter par la suite. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se termine en dispute ?

Il ne pensa pas une seconde qu'elle n'était simplement pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait été prêt à lui dire, tout de suite. Lui exprimer tous ses sentiments allait peut-être parvenir à la calmer. C'était, après tout, ce que toutes les filles voulaient, songea-t-il.

— Reste… Je…

Il lui attrapa fébrilement la main mais elle le renvoya d'un geste, comme un vulgaire domestique. Elle sortit du placard en jetant un regard rapide à droite puis à gauche. C'était visiblement tout ce qui lui importait, pensa-t-il. Que personne ne les ait vus. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de tout avouer, tiraillé entre la douleur de son secret et sa fierté, il comprit soudainement. Elle se fichait bien de lui. Il n'était qu'une distraction. Elle le prenait puis le congédiait, comme un véritable Elfe de maison, comme sa famille avait dû lui apprendre, comme ses parents avaient dû l'éduquer dans l'idée qu'elle avait tous les droits sur les autres et tous les garçons à ses pieds. William sentit une bouffée de colère le submerger. Il était tellement furieux que ses mains se mirent à trembler.

— Tu sais quoi ?! _Retournes donc avec ce toquard de Prinz !_ Va coucher avec N'IMPORTE QUI D'AUTRE DANS CE FOUTU CHÂTEAU ! MAIS NE VIENS PLUS _JAMAIS_ ME REVOIR COMME SI J'ÉTAIS LA DERNIÈRE PERSONNE QU'IL TE RESTE QUAND PLUS PERSONNE NE VEUT DE TOI ! SI T'AS CRU QU'IL TE SUFFISAIT D'UN SEUL CLIN D'ŒIL POUR QUE JE VEUILLE BIEN BAISER TON…

Elle le gifla. D'une façon tellement forte et tellement surprenante qu'il en resta bouche bée. William aurait pu éviter un de ses sorts, ou lui renvoyer un maléfice particulièrement déplaisant. Mais elle l'avait juste giflé. En un sens, c'était presque plus dégradant.

Elle replaça son sac de cours sur son épaule et le quitta à grands pas. Une bande de deuxièmes années s'arrêta sur leur chemin, hébétés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. William leur proposa d'un ton peu cordial d'aller « se faire voir » avant de tourner les talons.

Ses jambes tremblèrent tout le long du chemin vers les serres tant il était furieux. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer mais son cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine, dictant à tout son corps d'accélérer la cadence. Elle l'avait tellement blessé dans son orgueil et dans ses sentiments que son chagrin s'était presque immédiatement changé en haine.

Comment pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable ? Era était un véritable poison qui sous ses apparences charmantes, détruisait la vie des autres, fanait ses rêves, anéantissait toute confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il était si écœuré qu'il voulait la faire souffrir. Lui faire endurer tout ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il allait se trouver une copine encore plus belle, se décida-t-il. Et il coucherait avec tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait complètement oubliée.

Il pensa d'abord à Ivory, sa meilleure amie. Il savait que ce genre de coup bas la rendrait folle. Mais après réflexion, il se ravisa. Traverse était encore pire qu'elle. Puis, s'abaisser à ce niveau serait lui donner plus d'importance qu'elle n'en méritait.

L'odeur de terre et d'engrais lui monta à la tête lorsqu'il arriva devant les serres. William jeta son sac à terre avant de prendre place à côté d'un Poufsouffle, autour de la table en métal où leur professeur avait disposé un pot de prune dirigeable pour chacun d'entre eux.

Il ignora le regard que James et Dominique lui lancèrent à plusieurs reprises. Quelque chose dans son visage avait dû le trahir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de leur raconter sa dispute avec Era. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils allaient sûrement lui répondre un « je te l'avais bien dit » qui bien que vrai, lui était insupportable. Il savait que tous ses amis étaient contre sa relation avec Era et ils avaient raison de dire qu'il devrait se trouver une nouvelle copine plutôt que se bercer d'illusions sordides. Il était sans doute encore trop aveuglé par ses sentiments pour le voir.

Cette prise de conscience l'énerva d'autant plus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Il refusait de devenir cet admirateur dévoué que les jolies filles comme Era avaient déjà par dizaine à leurs pieds. Il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Era _devait_ dépendre de lui. Et non l'inverse.

— … vous avez un pot chacun pour les pincer, poursuivait Neville. Coupez-les sur la tige principale comme je vous ai montré puis taillez le pied en gardant un bourgeon axillaire mais faites bien attention à préserver celui de la feuille située au-dessus du dernier bouquet floral que vous souhaitez garder !

Il n'avait rien écouté. Et malheureusement, il était en plus de ça vraiment nul en Botanique. Il enfila d'abord la paire de gants qu'il gardait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Ceux en peau de dragon étaient bien trop chers. Un bout de doigt n'était pas couvert à sa main droite, bref souvenir des Mandragores au programme de deuxième année. William observa le Poufsouffle à sa droite attraper une ramification de tige avant de la couper en un petit coup sec de sa baguette. Il fit de même, sans trop comprendre le but de l'exercice.

— Non, non, non ! s'exclama son professeur en ramassant toutes les tiges qu'il avait coupées. Je vous avais demandé de les pincer, pas de les tailler ! Vous avez retiré tous les bourgeons maintenant !

Neville Londubat lui retira son pot, comme s'il s'agissait d'un blessé de guerre qu'il venait de torturer. Puis il fit signe à William de se mettre en groupe avec quelqu'un qui « n'avait pas encore massacré son plant ». Dominique et James l'observèrent les yeux brillants et malgré toute sa colère, William se sentit quelque peu soulagé de les avoir à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Era te voulait ? s'enquit James sans parvenir à retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité.

— Coucher, répondit-il sans se cacher.

— Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il hocha simplement de la tête, jetant un regard dur aux prunes dirigeables dont Dominique s'occupait sans prêter attention à leur conversation.

— Mais… alors… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? relança-t-il.

— Alors, visiblement… je m'y prends mal.

— Elle a dit ça ? Pas cool. Vraiment pas cool.

— Ça faisait plus de six mois, elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais l'attendre ! s'énerva-t-il à mi-voix.

— Toute façon elles sont jamais contentes, renchérit son camarade. Y'a toujours un truc qui va pas.

James et lui échangèrent longuement sur les sorcières. Discussion par laquelle Dominique ne se sentit absolument pas concernée. Elle passa le reste de l'heure à retailler son plant de prunes dirigeables puis elle passa à celui de James, qui lui céda volontiers.

A la fin du cours, leurs mains sentaient un mélange d'herbe et de terre dont William avait horreur. Ils remontaient à leur salle commune, afin de profiter d'un peu de temps libre au coin du feu avant l'heure du dîner, lorsque William se rappela sa leçon avec Hawksight. Il prétexta alors avoir une heure de retenue avec le concierge pour avoir été surpris dans la réserve à potion, avant de descendre quatre par quatre les marches jusqu'à son bureau.

Pour la toute première fois, il arriva avant Nazarius Lankrovitch. Hawksight, déjà assis à son bureau, le salua d'un simple signe de tête avant de se retourner vers une pile de papiers qui ressemblaient aux autorisations parentales nécessaires pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard.

William s'assit dans un des deux sièges en bois inconfortables et tapota impatiemment des doigts contre le rebord de sa chaise. Il essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation pour faire passer le temps. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps serait un peu trop réducteur et il doutait qu'Hawksight soit très intéressé par le Quidditch. Aussi, il se contenta de rester silencieux, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur de droite.

Nazarius arriva avec dix minutes de retard. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'assit sans même présenter d'excuses. Hawksight ne lui en tint pas rigueur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller une pointe de jalousie chez William.

— Vous avez trouvé ? demanda le concierge à son camarade.

William jeta un regard incompris à Lankrovitch qui fouilla dans les poches de sa robe. Il en sortit un vieil exemplaire de La Gazette et une photo en noir et blanc.

— Ma tante m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une chevalière. Elle revenait à l'aîné de la famille Selwyn, expliqua Nazarius en désignant la photo.

La photo montrait trois jeunes sorciers dans leurs uniformes de Poudlard. William n'eut pas besoin des couleurs pour deviner qu'ils avaient été à Serpentard. Le plus âgé des trois était un sorcier aux longs cheveux noirs. Les deux autres sorcières partageaient la couleur sombre de ses cheveux ainsi qu'un air de famille, laissant penser qu'il s'agissait de ses sœurs.

— Là, c'est Selwyn. Il venait d'avoir ses ASPICS. Artemisia entrait en deuxième année et Miléna en première.

Il désigna les deux sorcières aux cheveux noirs. Artemisia portait d'épaisses lunettes qui scintillaient sous le flash de la photo. Il reconnut les traits de la sorcière qu'il avait vue ouvrir le coffre, dans la tête de Quencholedge. Elle lui rappelait toujours autant quelqu'un. Mais il ne sut dire qui.

— Regardez juste ici, montra Nazarius en pointant du doigt l'index du sorcier.

Hawksight et William se penchèrent et la bague d'Artemisia leur apparut, au doigt de Selwyn. Imposante, en argent et avec un grand S tracé dans une écriture à la fois nette et sinueuse.

— Est-ce la même bague que vous avez vue lors de notre dernière réunion, Mr. Allen ? interrogea Hawksight.

William hocha positivement de la tête. C'était exactement la même. Nazarius déplia alors le vieux journal.

— Du coup, j'ai feuilleté d'anciens exemplaires de _La Gazette_ pour trouver une photo de Selwyn avant son incarcération. Et en page cinq…

Nazarius fit tourner les pages jusqu'aux photos de trois mangemorts qui venaient d'être condamnés à perpétuité, ainsi que l'annonçait l'article. Bien que beaucoup plus âgé et le visage tiré par la haine, William reconnut Selwyn parmi eux. Le sorcier tenait une plaque numérotée devant lui. A son doigt brillait un gros anneau.

— Excellent travail, Mr. Lankrovicth, félicita le concierge.

Cerberus Hawksight dévisagea longuement la photo de Selwyn. William jeta un œil à Nazarius, qui semblait également s'impatienter. Le concierge prit le temps de s'adosser contre sa chaise avant de reprendre la parole.

— Nous savons désormais que notre clef est à Azkaban, au doigt d'un mangemort enfermé à perpétuité. Selwyn ne se doute peut-être de la valeur qu'à sa chevalière mais une chose est sure : il ne nous la donnera pas sans essayer de négocier.

— Négocier ? Négocier quoi ? Sa libération ? ironisa William un sourire aux lèvres.

— Très exactement.

William plissa des lèvres pour ravaler son sourire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Pourquoi on s'embête à négocier avec un mangemort lorsqu'on peut faire appel aux Aurors pour qu'ils maintiennent Selwyn pendant qu'on lui prend sa bague ?

— Le département des mystères ne travaille pas avec les _Aurors_ , cracha Hawksight un peu plus sèchement que prévu.

— C'est bien dommage, répliqua William amer. Vous vous rendez compte que le ministère ne le libérera jamais ? Personne, ne laissera le département des mystères le faire sortir de prison surtout s'ils apprennent que c'est pour une histoire de bague ! A ce rythme, on a plus vite fait d'attendre que Selwyn meure pour aller la récupérer sur son cadavre !

Un sourire affreux se fendit sur visage de Cerberus Hawksight, ce qui laissa découvrir ses dents blanches, taillées comme des pointes. William sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en comprenant. Le ministère n'autoriserait jamais la libération de Selwyn. Et Hawksight comptait faire sans.

— Alors… toute cette histoire… vos leçons… ça ne servait qu'à ça ? Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à faire évader un mangemort d'Azkaban ? Et tout ça pour des recherches ?!

— Nous avons un proverbe au département des mystères : _aie le courage de faire ce que tu crains plutôt que subir ce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire_ , récita Hawksight.

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Qu'il va se contenter de vous donner sa bague une fois qu'il sera libéré ? Et s'il demande de libérer également les autres mangemorts ?

— Les Aurors les ont bien mis en prison une fois, répondit Hawksight en haussant des épaules, ils peuvent très bien le refaire une deuxième fois.

— Vous êtes… vous êtes complètement fou, conclut William en se relevant. J'arrête. Je ne veux plus suivre vos leçons ni être mêlé à quoi que ça soit vous concernant. Continuez de comploter dans votre coin, ça sera sans moi. Je m'en vais.

Il prit précipitamment son sac de cours et empoigna la porte d'une main ferme.

— Passer cette porte ne vous désengage pas de votre contrat, Mr. Allen, fit Hawksight d'une voix doucereuse. Vous serez toujours Langue-de-plomb et sous ma direction. Autrement dit, vous ne pourrez parler à personne de ce que vous venez d'entendre.

— Oui, cingla-t-il furieux. J'imagine que ça aussi, ça faisait partie de votre plan.

Il veilla à faire claquer la porte derrière lui afin de bien montrer son énervement. Puis il remonta vers la Tour de Gryffondor d'un pas rapide.

Le mois de décembre avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait brillamment terminé son breuvage du courage, à peine cinq minutes après Pandlebee. Quencholedge l'avait même félicité. Cependant son excès de bonté s'était arrêté là car elle ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre point. En métamorphose, James, Dominique et lui avaient repris une avance considérable sur leurs camarades, ce qui émerveillait toujours autant Blackbird. L'équipe de Gryffondor se remettait peu à peu de sa défaite. James avait intensifié les entraînements et toute sa maison avait fait pression sur Kemp Findlay afin qu'il reprenne son poste d'attrapeur pour le prochain match à venir.

Enfin Era, qui sortait pourtant depuis peu avec Tubbagus Prinz, était revenue vers lui de façon totalement inattendu dans un placard à balai. Puis, elle l'avait traité comme un elfe de maison malodorant et ses leçons avec Hawksight se révélèrent n'être qu'une vaste plaisanterie. A seulement six mois de ses ASPIC, il revenait à la case départ avec aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard et aucune copine pour en parler.

A peine fut-il entré dans son dortoir qu'une odeur le prit à la gorge. James, Dirk, Gayle et Dominique fumaient tour à tour, près d'une fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait passer tout le froid d'hiver. Il balança son sac au pied de son lit dans lequel il se laissa tomber.

— C'est fatiguant, hein ? De coucher dans les placards à balais ? pouffa Dirk, ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

— Je vois qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne dans ce maudit château, grogna-t-il depuis son lit.

— J'espère pour toi que Prinz n'en saura rien…

— Il n'en saura rien si vous arrêtez de commérer. On dirait de vraies filles.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes pour acheter mon silence ?

— Mon poing dans ta face de troll ça te suffit ?!

Sa réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Dirk. Puis il repensa à la baffe qu'Era lui avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt. Cette pensée l'énerva d'autant plus. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste de quelques minutes car Dominique vint le secouer pour aller dîner.

La table de Gryffondor était déjà pleine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Leur habituelle place au fond de la salle était déjà occupée par un groupe de cinquièmes années. Ils s'assirent donc aux côtés d'Everitt, et du reste des sorcières de leur promotion. Jodie Wigge ne manqua pas de leur lancer quelques piques bien placées, ce qui fit leur divertissement de la soirée.

William se retrouva en face de Melice Brewster dont la bonne humeur lui remonta le moral. Il lui parla de ses angoisses concernant son avenir, ce à quoi elle répondit en lui demandant si le métier d'Oubliator ne le tentait toujours pas. William s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'était pas prêt de travailler à nouveau pour les Langues-de-plomb lorsque sa langue s'endurcit. Il toussota bruyamment, prétextant avoir avalé de travers.

De retour dans son lit, il se retourna plusieurs fois sans parvenir à s'endormir. Il entendait James pousser quelques ronflements étouffés par son oreiller et à un moment, il lui sembla que Gayle parlait de Mandragores dans son sommeil.

Alors qu'il était allongé, le bras croisé derrière sa nuque et occupé à contempler les rayons de la Lune passer à travers les rideaux rouges de son baldaquin, il sentit un poids lui tomber sur les jambes. Il se redressa paniqué et aperçut deux yeux jaunes qui l'observaient depuis le bout de son lit. William poussa un soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Hermès, le chat de Melice. Celui-ci commença de ronronner, pétrissant les draps de ses pattes afin de se faire une place.

Hermès dormait généralement avec sa propriétaire, dans le dortoir des filles. Cependant Dominique, qui était pourtant passionnée par les animaux, avait pris le félin en grippe. Et il n'était pas rare qu'elle le chasse à coup d'oreiller. Hermès venait le rejoindre quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver le calme dans le dortoir des filles. C'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il avait commencé de côtoyer Melice en troisième année. Il s'endormait avec le chat et elle venait le récupérer le lendemain matin. William la soupçonnait parfois de le faire sortir délibérément, uniquement pour lui parler. A leur jeune âge, il avait été le médiateur de leurs fantasmes, qui allait d'un lit à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux finisse par s'endormir.

Hermès s'arrêta dans l'angle entre son bras et son ventre puis il se roula en boule. William passa ses doigts dans sa fourrure noire tout en pensant à Melice. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander pourquoi il avait rompu avec elle. Melice était peut-être moins belle qu'Era mais elle était plus vive et plus amusante. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup disputés et William se souvenait des trois mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble comme une période heureuse.

Peut-être qu'elle avait envoyé Hermès pour lui ? Peut-être qu'elle avait encore des sentiments à son égard ? William se retourna dans son lit, ce qui réveilla brusquement le chat. L'animal avait dressé ses oreilles en pointe, à l'affût d'un bruit. Le ronflement régulier de James lui rappela qu'il devait dormir depuis déjà deux heures et se questionner ainsi ne l'aidait pas. William caressa un moment l'animal qui reprit sa forme en boule une fois qu'il fut rassuré. Puis il trouva enfin le sommeil, bercé par les ronronnements du chat.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre en stock. Pour la suite, rdv en septembre ;)

Rassurez-vous, j'ai quand même prévu quelque chose pour vous faire patienter pendant l'été. J'ai laissé quelques spoilers sur mon blog (meetkiliwatch[D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch). Vous aurez les vacances pour les trouver !

 _See you on the Flipside !_


	16. L'avertissement

Salut les amis ! Désolé pour looooong retard, mais c'est la rentrée pour tout le monde, même pour les auteurs de fanfictions ;)

Avant d'entamer ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais vous faire part de quelques petites nouveautés : j'ai retravaillé les précédents chapitres dans une grande MAJ qui a permis de corriger les dernières fautes, retravailler les tournures de phrases et instaurer plus de descriptions, comme me l'a très justement fait remarquer **wesapom**. Ça ne change rien à l'histoire, mais c'est toujours plus agréable à lire ;)

Vous verrez que je ne me suis pas moqué de vous sur la longueur de ce chapitre. Alors profitez bien !

* * *

William, James et Dominique étaient bien contents de leur farce. Ils venaient d'ensorceler le plafond de la Grande salle pour qu'il pleuve des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. D'ici demain matin, ils espéraient que la pièce soit remplie de Dragées, masquant les longues tables en bois sous un impressionnant tas de sucreries.

— Méfait accompli, fit James avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'il rangea sa carte.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers dans la pénombre du soir. Le ronflement des tableaux leur indiqua que minuit devait être passé depuis longtemps. Poudlard leur avait toujours paru encore plus excitant la nuit, comme si une fois les lumières éteintes et les couloirs vides, il résonnait derrière chaque ombre que dessinaient les armures et dans chaque craquement inattendu, un franc appel à l'aventure.

Ils parvinrent au quatrième étage sans encombre avant que la voix familière de Cerberus Hawksight, le concierge de l'école, ne vienne briser le silence du soir.

— _Hominum Revelio_

— En Animagus ! murmura James, vite !

William suivit James dans sa course avant qu'un bruissement d'aile lui indique que celui-ci venait de s'envoler. Dominique courut jusqu'au bout du couloir en faisant claquer ses sabots contre les dalles de pierres froides, ce qui n'avait rien de discret. William voulut lui crier d'arrêter mais seul un sifflement aiguë sortit de sa gueule.

Il s'arrêta à l'angle du mur. Il n'avait même pas sentit qu'il venait de se transformer. Il leva une patte en l'air, prêt à repartir aussi vite et dressa ses oreilles dans différents sens afin de savoir si Hawksight les suivaient toujours.

Il ne parvint pas à entendre les pas étouffés par les tapis du couloir mais les coussinets de ses pattes captèrent les vibrations du sol. Alors que les pas se rapprochaient, il bondit pour fuir aussi vite que possible avant d'être stoppé net par un maléfice du Croche-pied. Il glapit. La force du sortilège lui avait foulé la patte. La douleur le fit brusquement revenir à lui et il attrapa sa cheville pour essayer de se calmer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une lumière l'aveugla, éclairant derrière elle, le visage de Cerberus Hawksight qui se fendit en un sourire diabolique.

— Un renard ? Voyez-vous cela, railla le concierge. J'imagine que si vous êtes dehors à cette heure, je dois encore m'attendre à tomber dans un tapis-trappe ou ce genre d'idioties tout droit sorties du cerveau de James Potter ?

— Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? bougonna William qui se tenait toujours la cheville.

— Je ne sais pas. De vos nouvelles sans doute.

— Je vais bien, merci, cracha-t-il en se relevant.

William fit volte-face un peu trop rapidement, ce qui abîma plus encore sa cheville. Maintenant dos au concierge, il serra les dents et prit appui sur une tapisserie pour avancer. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Cerberus Hawksight, ni quoi que ça soit en rapport avec les Langues-de-plomb.

— Vous ne risquez rien en participant à l'évasion, relança le concierge.

William se retourna une nouvelle fois, encore plus violemment, ce qui fit cette fois craquer sa cheville.

— Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus être mêlé à cette histoire, clama-t-il.

— Pour de mauvaises raisons.

— Exactement, s'entêta-t-il. Parce qu'au cas où ça ne vous aurait pas traversé l'esprit, on risque notre propre emprisonnement en essayant de libérer des mangemorts !

— Personne ne saura qu'ils ont étés libérés.

— Bien sûr que si ! La Garde des Gobelins est s…

— Les Gobelins, oui, coupa-t-il. J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par cela.

William fronça des sourcils sans comprendre et sans être sûr de vouloir comprendre.

— Lorsque je travaillais avec Artemisia Selwyn, nous sommes parvenus à isoler de la magie. Une seule fois, cependant, poursuivit le Langue-de-plomb. C'était un Gobelin qui suite à une erreur dans ses calculs, s'était fait virer de Gringotts – vous connaissez les Gobelins, ils sont très pointilleux. Le département des mystères l'employait comme ménagère ainsi que comme cobaye. L'expérience ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. Le Gobelin est mort, Artemisia avec et j'ai… eh bien…

Hawksight eut un large sourire qui révéla encore plus ses dents taillées en pointes. La vérité frappa William comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Il avait les mêmes dents que celles d'un Gobelin.

— Vous avez _volé_ sa magie ?!

— Je suis capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle chambre à Gringotts et n'importe quelle cellule à Azkaban. Elles sont toutes verrouillées par la magie des Gobelins, voilà pourquoi vous ne risquerez rien ! Personne ne comprendra comment les cellules ont été ouvertes et la faute retombera sur la Garde des Gobelins ! On ne suspectera pas un sorcier d'avoir fait ça !

William ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser. C'était effectivement un plan d'une ingéniosité diabolique. Il fixa Hawksight dans ses yeux brillants. Il avait l'impression de comprendre les choses au ralentit.

— C'est pour cela que vous voulez les recherches d'Artemisia ? Pour _voler_ encore d'autres pouvoirs ?

— C'est ce sur quoi le département des mystères travaille.

— Vous savez, commença-t-il en prenant une voix la plus imposante possible, je doute vraiment que toute cette histoire ai encore de lien avec le département des mystères. Je crois que vous courrez après un but qui n'a jamais été demandé aux Langues-de-plomb et que vous vous servez de Lankrovitch et moi pour nourrir vos ambitions ! Au quel cas vous allez devoir vous trouver un autre Elfe de maison parce que vous ne vous servirez plus de moi ! Et si j'entends parler de la moindre évasion à Azkaban, j'en référerai au père de James qui, comme vous devez le savoir, est directeur du bureau des Aurors !

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. William soutint le regard du concierge qui resta muet pendant encore quelques minutes. Il se félicita d'avoir enfin prit le dessus et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'Hawksight eut un nouveau sourire diabolique.

— J'espérais vraiment ne pas en venir là, répondit-il. Si vous croyez me faire peur avec ce genre de menaces, vous êtes très loin du compte, Mr. Allen. La minute où vous essayerez de parler ou communiquer de n'importe quelle manière aux Aurors, votre langue va se changer en plomb et le contrat que vous avez passé avec moi va vous étouffer jusqu'à ce que vous vous TAISIEZ !

William réprima un frisson. La colère du concierge raisonna un moment dans le vide du couloir. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il se sentit prit au piège par un contrat irrévocable qu'il avait passé, tant abusé par ses paroles, trompé sur ses réelles motivations et surtout tellement idiot. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Hier encore, il signait pour des cours du soir, aujourd'hui, il était mêlé à un projet d'évasion d'Azkaban. Il pouvait toujours essayer de menacer le concierge ou de ne plus lui adresser la parole, cela ne changerait rien car c'était déjà trop tard, se résigna William. Il était déjà impliqué dans l'évasion, Cerberus s'était déjà servi de lui et de ses dons de Legilimens. Tout était déjà trop tard. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien dire à personne.

— Vous aviez déjà tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de lâcheté de votre part. A croire que le célèbre courage des Gryffondors n'est pas une généralité. Ça vous fera deux heures de retenues, Mr. Allen.

— Quoi ?!

— Vous êtes bien en dehors de votre dortoir, passé le couvre-feu, n'est-ce pas ?

William se renfrogna tandis qu'Hawksight lui remplissait une feuille de retenue. Il lui tendit et William déchanta encore plus en voyant qu'il l'avait placé en même temps que la prochaine sortie Pré-au-Lard.

— Bonne soirée, Mr. Allen, salua le concierge en s'éloignant.

William ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Il fourra le parchemin dans une poche de son pantalon et remonta quatre à quatre les derniers escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, en s'aidant de la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas se reposer sur sa cheville blessée.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il retira rapidement ses vêtements tandis que le froid de décembre vint lui hérisser la peau. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son pyjama qu'il avait jeté en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Alors qu'il venait de se glisser sous ses draps et qu'il se retournait dans son lit, à la recherche du sommeil, James tira brusquement sur les rideaux de son baldaquin.

— J'ai vu sur la carte que tu t'étais fait attraper par Hawksight, déclara-t-il à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades.

— Je me suis foulé la cheville.

— Il… il t'as vu ? Tu as eu le temps de te retransformer avant qu'il t'attrape ?

William poussa un soupir. Il se fichait bien d'avoir été pris par le concierge sous la forme d'un renard. Hawksight savait déjà qu'ils essayaient de devenir Animagus puisque qu'il leur avait fourni les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de révélation. Comment James pouvait s'inquiéter d'une chose pareille ? Alors qu'une évasion se préparait juste sous son nez ? Sa langue commença de se changer en plomb, faisant aussitôt retomber sa brusque colère. James ne devait rien savoir de tout cela.

— Il ne m'a pas vu en Animagus, mentit-il. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écoper de deux heures de colle.

— Deux heures de colle ce n'est pas grand-chose pour voir la Grande Salle remplie de Dragées ! relativisa James. J'espère qu'Hawksight ne trouvera pas de contre-sort avant demain soir et que McGonagall va lui passer un savon !

— J'espère qu'elle va le renvoyer proprement et définitivement, fit-il d'une voix grave.

— Ça, Will, c'est le souhait de tous les élèves du château, plaisanta James en retournant dans son lit.

Le lendemain, James et William se réveillèrent avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Bien que William boitait encore un peu, cela ne l'empêcha pas de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils voulaient voir de leurs propres yeux la Grande Salle remplie de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. A leur arrivé, ils furent déçus de constater que le concierge avait visiblement trouvé un contre-sort pour stopper la pluie de Dragées. Mais il n'avait cependant pas réussit à les faire tous disparaître. Des montagnes de friandises s'amoncelaient contre les murs de la Grande Salle, afin de laisser suffisamment de place aux élèves pour s'installer. Quelques-uns s'arrêtaient même devant les tas pour prendre une poignée de Dragées avant d'aller en cours.

James et William s'assirent aux côtés de Dominique qui leur adressa un sourire entendu tout en mâchant son bacon. Hawksight leur décrocha un regard noir en arrivant équipé d'une pelle rouillée et de gros sacs en toile. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui leur fit garder le sourire aux lèvres pendant toute la matinée.

Pendant le cours d'Arithmancie qui suivit, une brusque excitation secoua la classe lorsque Philemone Fuss s'écria qu'il neigeait. Tous les élèves tournèrent alors la tête vers les trois fenêtres de leur salle de cours et dans le ciel morne et gris, tombait effectivement les premiers flocons de décembre. William se perdit un moment dans leur contemplation avant que le professeur Vector ne se lance dans une autre équation à toute vitesse sans prendre le temps de leur expliquer. Il passa le reste du cours à recopier les suites de chiffres qui s'alignaient sans fin au tableau noir, lançant par moment quelques coups d'œil à la fenêtre.

A l'interclasse, William jeta son sac dans un coin de la cour pour rejoindre James, Dominique, Gayle et Dirk qui s'amusaient dans la neige. Ils ensorcelèrent un bonhomme de neige qui courut après Jodie Wigge avant que leur camarade le fasse fondre d'un coup de baguette, ne laissant qu'une grosse flaque d'eau au milieu du couloir.

Puis une bataille de boule de neige éclata entre eux. William, qui boitait toujours, eut du mal à esquiver les projectiles de ses camarades. Il glissa sur les pavés gelés de la cour et tomba la tête la première dans la neige glacée. Entendant le rire gras et lourd de Dirk Crossby, William sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la dirigea vers lui. Une grande vague blanche balaya alors Dirk qui se retrouva entièrement recouvert de neige tandis que James et Dominique riaient encore plus fort.

Ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'ils ramassèrent leur sac de cours et coururent vers le château. William grelotta dans ses vêtements mouillés tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs bondés d'élèves. En chemin vers la tour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, des visages se retournèrent sur leur passage, dont ceux d'Albus, Rose et Scorpius, qui se demandaient sans doute s'ils n'avaient pas été les victimes d'une nouvelle blague de Peeves.

Le parquet grinça sous leurs pieds lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe recouverte de lambris. Toutes les tables en bois avaient été écartées, laissant un large espace au centre de pièce, qui alimenta aussitôt un brouhaha d'excitation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Hitnail nous a encore ramené ? lança une élève de Serpentard, une autre espèce de porc bruyant et capable de lire dans nos pensées ?

William serra la mâchoire. Il sentit sa colère grandir, pulser de plus en plus rapidement comme s'il portait en lui une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il daigna enfin décrocher un regard à son interlocutrice.

Oprah Mulciber le toisait avec toute la condescendance qu'il était possible de faire passer par un regard. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond pâle, coupés en carré qui faisaient ressortir son visage pointu et ses lèvres pincées, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus détestable.

Derrière elle, il vit qu'Era s'était empressée de parler à un groupe de sorcières composé de sa cousine, Ivory Travers, Anju Wen, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serpentard et de Delmeza Bragger, une petite brune qui fut la seule du groupe à lui accorder un regard.

— Pour ça, répondit-il aussi calmement qu'il put, il faudrait déjà que tu aies quelque chose dans le crâne.

— _Sang-de-bourbe_ , cracha Oprah dans un murmure.

William sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer cela. Le sifflement qu'elle produisit en fendant l'air alerta plusieurs élèves, dont Everitt McTighe qui se retourna vers lui avec une expression alarmée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?! s'énerva-t-il. QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?!

Un bruit sourd rompit l'échange. Un énorme tas de boue avançait vers le centre de la pièce. La créature mesurait au moins trois mètres de haut et deux de large. Son corps était fait de terre baveuse qui laissait de grosses flaques derrière chacun de ses pas immenses. Dans la masse informe qui lui servait de tête, il était percé deux trous vides à la place de ses yeux et une fente dégoulinante s'ouvrit dans le bas de son visage alors que le monstre de terre se mettait à hurler.

Il jeta son gros poing gluant sur les élèves les plus proches. Dans un concert de cris, ceux-ci coururent se protéger sous les tables rangées le long des murs. William qui pointait encore sa baguette vers Oprah Mulciber pivota lentement vers la chose informe qui avançait toujours d'un pas lent et sourd.

— _Stupefix !_ s'exclama James à sa gauche.

Un jet de lumière rouge atteignit le géant droit dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci regarda le sort s'enfoncer dans sa peau grasse, incrédule, comme s'il découvrait la magie pour la première fois. Puis il se retourna vers son agresseur et hurla encore plus fort, projetant de la boue depuis sa bouche que James évita de justesse.

William passa devant les Serpentards sans un bruit, sa baguette à la main et le cœur battant. Il contourna le géant de terre alors que James et Dominique essayaient toujours de le stupefixer. Everitt McTighe les protégea avec un puissant Charme du bouclier tandis qu'une nouvelle coulée de boue manquait de les toucher. Il entendit également quelques sorts fuser du côté des Serpentards dont une gerbe d'étincelles violettes, sorties de la baguette de Nazarius Lankrovitch, qui sonna le monstre pendant quelques minutes. Profitant de ce contretemps, William qui se trouvait désormais derrière le géant de terre, visa ses énormes pieds gluants.

— _Aguamenti !_

Un filet d'eau jaillit en direction du monstre, perçant sa peau épaisse, lessivant la crasse mieux que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel sortilège. Le géant tangua un moment, cherchant appui sur sa jambe gauche qui disparaissait déjà en une vaste marre de boue. William raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, tandis que le débit d'eau faiblissait. Il ne devait pas lâcher maintenant. Il serra les dents et pointa ensuite sa baguette sur l'autre jambe de terre.

Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs lui indiquèrent que ses camarades continuaient d'attaquer la créature de tout un tas de maléfices. Il devait avoir déversé le contenu d'au moins quatre ou cinq baignoires sur le monstre qui parvenait encore à réunir des morceaux de terre pour reformer ses jambes. Le géant de terre fit pivota son immonde tête vers lui et malgré ses yeux vides, William comprit que la créature avait atteint son plus haut stade d'énervement.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, une flaque de boue dans laquelle il marchait, retourna s'agglutiner autour des pieds dégoulinants du géant de terre, le faisant aussitôt tomber à la renverse dans le mélange d'eau et de boue qui s'accumulait au sol.

William tâta l'eau trouble à la recherche de sa baguette. Alors qu'il était accroupi dans l'eau, il sentit le sol trembler anormalement sous lui. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux vides.

Maintenant qu'il était aussi proche, William sentit l'odeur putride du monstre lui embrumer les narines. Il détourna les yeux de son visage dégoulinant et aperçut trois runes tracées sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de les déchiffrer mais au même moment, le géant de terre leva son poing droit, bavant quelques gouttes de boue sur sa robe.

Dans un réflexe, William roula sur le côté. Il entendit des cris et de nouveaux sorts fuser à travers la pièce et il se demanda si la créature n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il ne sentit plus le sol trembler. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se relever, après deux glissades, à bout de souffle, trempé d'eau et tâché de boue, la pièce avait entièrement retrouvé son calme et le monstre se tenait immobile, le poing figé à quelques centimètres du sol.

— Ceci est un Golem, annonça calmement la voix de leur professeur.

Herman Hitnail se tenait dans le fond de la salle, sur le palier qui menait à son bureau. Il descendit les quelques marches d'une démarche tranquille. Le silence de la classe était tel que l'on entendit ses souliers claquer sur la pierre froide. William lança à James un regard interrogatif. Lui-même se retourna vers sa cousine, Dominique, qui haussa des épaules.

— Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, rassura Herman en rejoignant le Golem, il est sous mon contrôle.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le professeur agita sa baguette et la créature se retourna, au garde à vous, dans une nouvelle giclée de boue. Elle paraissait soudainement beaucoup moins offensive. On aurait dit un immense bonhomme de glaise auquel il ne manquait plus qu'une carotte à la place du nez.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez jeté cette chose sur nous ? s'indigna Oprah Mulciber.

Ses cheveux d'un blond pâle étaient plein de boue, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle portait une immense bouse de dragon sur la tête.

— Oui et dans l'ensemble, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillés, ajouta-t-il. J'accorde dix points chacun à Mr. Lankrovitch, Mr. Prinz et Mr. Piotr pour leurs maléfices fulgurants.

Nazarius, Tubbagus et Macario s'échangèrent quelques bourrades amicales, applaudis par le reste des Serpentards.

— Dix points également à Mr. Potter pour sa rapidité, poursuivit Herman Hitnail, dix points également pour Miss Wigge et Miss Weasley qui ont toutes les deux manifesté un grand courage en portant secours à leurs camarades.

Les Gryffondors applaudirent à leur tour. William resta derrière le Golem sans trop savoir s'il devait reprendre sa place. Alors qu'il amorçait un pas dans l'eau, il entendit son professeur reprendre la parole.

— Enfin, je n'attribuerais que cinq points à Mr. Allen, qui malgré une idée brillante, n'a toujours pas compris que sa baguette était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie.

Hitnail glissa sa main dans le corps boueux du Golem qui resta toujours aussi immobile. Il en retira un bâton de bois recouvert de crasse. Sa baguette avait dû tomber dans la boue puis être entraînée vers le Golem lorsque celui-ci cherchait à reconstruire sa jambe.

William avança à grandes enjambées dans l'eau sale et attrapa sa baguette, toisant les Serpentards et plus particulièrement Oprah Mulciber, du haut de tout son orgueil. Il se fichait bien de n'avoir gagné que cinq points. C'était toujours cinq points de plus que Serpentard. Il rejoignit James et Dominique, dont les visages recouverts de boue lui adressaient un franc sourire.

A la fin du cours, leur professeur dû les retenir pour leur demander trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilisation des Golem et les façons de les vaincre, ce qui fit soupirer plusieurs élèves.

— Je n'aurais jamais terminé avant Noël, se lamenta William en prenant place à la table de Gryffondor. Je vais être le seul abrutit en train de travailler pendant que tout le monde ouvrira ses cadeaux !

— Zut, Dom ! On a oublié de lui dire ! s'exclama James en se servant abondamment de ragoût. Pendant les vacances, Victoire et Ted organisent une fête pour leurs fiançailles. Tu es invité, bien sûr, on devrait plus tarder à recevoir les invitations d'ailleurs…

— Moi ? Je suis invité ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

— Si. Je ne pensais pas que…

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pommes de terre recouvertes de sauce. Il ne sut pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pensait pas que la famille de James se donnerait la peine de l'inviter. Il pensait que les sorciers riches et célèbres formaient un camp élitiste dans lequel il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un comme lui avait sa place. Il observa James pendant un moment, se disant qu'il avait de la chance de compter dans ses amis quelqu'un d'aussi désintéressé que lui.

— Il faudra qu'on aille s'acheter des robes de soirée à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, poursuivit James en sauçant son assiette avec du pain.

— La prochaine sortie ?! Mais je suis en retenue avec Hawksight samedi prochain ! lui rappela William.

— Ah. Oui. On fera ça samedi d'après alors.

— Tu verras Ted est super drôle, reprit Dominique. C'est un métamorphomage. La dernière fois que Mamie Molly a dit qu'il ne savait pas se tenir à table, il a changé son nez en groin et s'est mis à grouiner dans toute la maison. Tout le monde a trouvé ça hilarant.

Les jours passèrent en se ressemblant. Les cours s'enchaînaient tandis que leurs professeurs s'évertuaient à leur donner toujours plus de travail. Leur temps libre se limitait désormais aux heures qu'ils passaient en salle d'étude ou à la bibliothèque afin de rattraper leurs devoirs en retard. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch qui avaient doublé et les après-midi passées à fumer dans leur dortoir, ils avaient accumulé une masse de devoirs qui avait de quoi effrayer Everitt McTighe.

Heureusement, les vacances n'étaient plus très loin. Le givre qui recouvrait les pelouses était là pour en témoigner, plongeant le château sous une couche blanche qui appelait bientôt Noël. A Pré-au-Lard, la saison battait son plein. Tous les sorciers venaient y faire du repérage pour les cadeaux et de nombreux élèves bravaient le froid pour se réchauffer autour d'un chocolat chaud ou d'une Bièraubeurre. William n'avait malheureusement pas cette chance.

Il avançait tête baissée, les mains dans ses poches, dans les couloirs vides de tout élève. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous à Pré-au-Lard, fulmina William. Il pestait si fort contre Cerberus Hawksight que sa langue était restée en plomb durant tout le trajet depuis la tour de Gryffondor, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait le bureau du concierge. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans la salle commune. Il se figea, hésita à faire demi-tour au risque de se mettre en retard. Puis il haussa des épaules en se disant qu'Hawksight allait sûrement lui faire astiquer une statue ou dépoussiérer une tapisserie sans avoir le droit d'utiliser de magie.

William traversa la cour de métamorphose en poussant un nouveau soupir devant le tapis de neige blanche qui recouvrait les pelouses. Il avait tellement neigé ces derniers jours que cela ne l'intéressait même plus. Au bout du prochain couloir, se trouvait le bureau d'Hawksight, qui donnait lui aussi sur le parc de Poudlard et sa neige immaculée. Il poussa la poignée sans même prendre la peine de toquer.

— Je viens pour ma retenue, annonça-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Comme à son habitude, le concierge se tenait à son bureau, caché derrière d'immenses piles de retenue. L'endroit était étouffé par de grandes bibliothèques aux livres sombres et dans un renfoncement de mur, bouillait un grand chaudron.

Hawksight leva sur lui ses yeux brillants avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un horrible sourire, qui dévoilait ses dents pointues de Gobelin. William réprima un frisson.

— Bien entendu, répondit le concierge d'un ton faussement amical, aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette…

— Tant mieux, je ne l'ai pas prise.

— Vous…

— Je n'ai pas pris ma baguette parce que vous allez encore me faire nettoyer un truc comme un Moldu, c'est ça ? provoqua-t-il

Au lieu de se vexer, la mâchoire du concierge se desserra en un nouveau sourire démoniaque.

— Alors allons tout de suite au cinquième étage, répondit-il.

William remonta le château vide. Le silence était tel qu'il se serait cru en pleine nuit, s'il n'y avait eu les rayons de soleil zébrant les tapis devant chaque fenêtre qu'ils dépassaient. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir du cinquième étage qui ne comportait que la statue de Boris le Hagard, un sorcier à l'air ahuri, portant ses gants à l'envers ainsi qu'une nature morte, menant à la salle de bain des préfets.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? interrogea William.

— J'aimerais, Mr. Allen, que vous participiez à l'évasion, lâcha Hawksight.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre !

— Justement, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié vos petites menaces de la dernière fois, poursuivit le concierge, c'est pourquoi, après vous l'avoir demandé avec politesse plus de fois que nécessaire, je ne vais cette fois plus m'embêter à attendre l'accord d'un petit dégonflé qui se sent tellement hors de danger qu'il se balade sans baguette !

— Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me jeter un sort ? répliqua William, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

— EXACTEMENT ! s'énerva le concierge.

— VOUS N'ARRIVEREZ JAMAIS A PASSER DEVANT LA GARDE DES GOBELINS ET LIBERER LES MANGEMORTS SANS VOUS FAIRE ATTR…

Hawksight le mit à terre en un violent coup de baguette magique que William ne vit même pas sortir de sa robe. Il essaya aussitôt de se relever mais le concierge lui ouvrit l'épaule en un nouveau coup de baguette. Il poussa un cri et roula sur le côté pour protéger son épaule endolorie. Il perdait tellement de sang que l'odeur lui emplit les narines, lui rappelant celle qu'avait sa propre langue lorsqu'elle se changeait en plomb.

— En vérité, Mr. Allen, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse, je peux faire de vous CE QUE JE VEUX ! Vous gardez MES secrets ! Vous êtes déjà à MON service ! Et quoi que je décide de faire, vous ne pouvez rien dire à PERSONNE ! Je n'ai même plus besoin de vous menacer, vous savez déjà que si vous parlez… VOUS MOURREZ !

— ALORS TUEZ-MOI ! cria William avec toutes ses tripes. PARCE QUE JAMAIS JE… JE NE FERAI JAMAIS…

D'un autre coup de baguette, Hawksight le défigura. Une profonde entaille lui brûla la peau, juste en dessous des yeux et sur son nez, qu'il sentit se casser presque aussitôt. La douleur lui arracha encore un cri. Il sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes, la douleur lancinante de son épaule pulsait de plus en plus fort. Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos, une chaleur désagréable se répandit dans tout son corps qui s'engourdit, il ne sentait plus ses jambes et aurait été incapable de se relever pour prendre la fuite. Il ferma les yeux en priant pour que tout s'arrête.

C'est alors que ses larmes vinrent se mêler au sang qui dégoulinait juste en-dessous de ses yeux et ce contact l'électrisa. Le salé de ses pleurs rouvrit la blessure qui allait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, comme si Cerberus Hawksight la traçait de nouveau.

— Je ne vais pas prendre ce risque. Un meurtre à Poudlard ? Ça éveillerait bien trop les soupçons, réfléchit Hawksight à voix haute. Et puis… vous m'êtes bien plus utile vivant… que mort. Considérez cela comme mon premier avertissement…

William sentit ses oreilles bourdonner. Le paysage tourna si vite que toutes les couleurs se mélangèrent, ne formant plus qu'une espèce de brouillard dense. Il renonça à tout effort et laissa ses paupières tomber sur ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il lui sembla tomber dans un long rêve contre lequel il n'essaya même pas de lutter.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit la chaleur d'un lit le recouvrir, puis celle d'un rayon de soleil lui chatouiller la joue. Il se leva en sursaut, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve, s'il n'avait pas quitté son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor en oubliant de se rendre à sa retenue.

Mais au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux sur la pièce circulaire, aux lits à baldaquins et aux rideaux écarlates, William vit qu'il était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Une brusque douleur s'éveilla dans son l'épaule et il rejeta aussitôt son dos dans les coussins trop mous qu'on lui avait donnés. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, gêné par les pansements qu'on avait collés sur ses paupières et sur son nez. Tout portait à croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

La vague d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie au réveil disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se sentait désormais déphasé et complètement faible, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Il aurait pu dormir toute une journée, voire deux. Sa gorge était si sèche et qu'il ne parvint même pas à régurgiter un peu de salive. Il était couché dans une position inconfortable mais il n'eut pas la force de bouger.

— Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé ! fit une voix qu'il reconnut ensuite comme celle de Cadoc Crackmoth, l'infirmier azimuté de l'école.

Il entendit des pas claquer dans sa direction. William ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se sentait encore trop faible. Ses paupières tombèrent sur ses yeux comme pour le confirmer. Il lui suffisait juste de refermer les yeux pour retourner dans un long sommeil anesthésiant.

— Mr. Allen ? insista Crackmoth en le secouant. Levez-vous, la directrice va passer d'ici quelques minutes.

Il rouvrit les yeux au prix d'un effort incommensurable. Puis, aidé par l'infirmier, il se redressa en position assise et réajusta ses draps de manière à le couvrir jusqu'aux oreilles. Crackmoth lui ajusta un oreiller mou supplémentaire pour tenir sa tête.

— Tenez, buvez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux après, dit-il en lui tendant un liquide violet effervescent

Assoiffé rien qu'à la vision du liquide, William but son verre d'une traite. Il sentit alors la potion acide sur sa langue, descendre dans sa gorge, jusqu'à son ventre. Des bulles semblèrent éclater dans son estomac et il frissonna, encore plus assoiffé qu'avant. L'infirmer lui tendit ensuite un verre d'eau qu'il but tout aussi vite.

— Vous pourrez vous reposer après, expliqua l'infirmier, vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Des souvenirs troubles se bousculèrent les uns après les autres, l'empêchant de formuler la moindre pensée. L'air ahuri de Boris le Hagard, l'horrible sourire de Cerberus Hawksight, puis l'odeur du sang, les larmes salées qui coulaient sur ses plaies, les paroles enragées du concierge, la douleur de ses sortilèges, les blessures qu'il avait ouvertes d'un simple coup de baguette. Et soudain tout lui revint comme un film qu'on repassait en arrière, sa langue se serra brusquement dans sa gorge de toute façon trop sèche pour formuler quoi que ce soit.

Il retourna un œil vers son épaule et constata l'imposant bandage, encore saignant, qu'on lui avait fait. Puis il toucha ses pansements sur les paupières et sur son nez qui descendait jusqu'à sa bouche, prenant toute la place sur son visage. Tout semblait pourtant en guérison, mais il persistait à avoir mal.

— Tout va bien ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? réitéra Crackmoth.

Il avait faim. Il avait soif aussi. Il se sentait encore tout fiévreux, comme si tout son corps était entré en fusion pour mieux guérir. Mais l'entaille à son épaule le tiraillait encore, pulsant dans ses veines comme un mal sourd qui n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Il voulait voir James et Dominique. Il voulait dormir encore. Mais il ne savait pas dans quel ordre il voulait toutes ces choses.

— Je… N… Non, bégaya-t-il, d'une voix cassée.

Il eut soudain un autre flash. Il entendait sa propre voix se briser sous la douleur. Il sentait son souffle rauque, sa respiration se perdre. Il sentit son estomac se serrer d'un coup, comme s'il avait reçu une balle dans le ventre. Puis il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était bien réel.

Crackmoth interrompit ses songes tandis qu'il se battait avec un paravent trop lourd pour lui. William remarqua alors que son lit en était entouré, comme s'il était trop défiguré pour qu'on le laisse à la vue de tous. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il jeta un œil à sa table de chevet.

Des paquets de chocolat et de bonbons de toutes les couleurs recouvraient la surface. Il y avait également plusieurs cartes dont les écritures sautaient, se balançaient ou explosaient. Il attrapa une pile de cartes, renversant au passage un sachet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en découvrant tous ses expéditeurs.

James lui avait laissé une carte qui affichait en boucle le message suivant : _« Tu me manques. Reviens vite en forme. »_. Elle était accompagnée de Suçacides, ses friandises favorites. Dominique avait dû acheter une carte au hasard car elle le félicitait pour la naissance de son premier enfant –un garçon– tout en jouant une musique niaise dès qu'il l'ouvrait. La carte de Dirk Crossby lui cria de _« très vite se rétablir »_ avant de lui jeter une poignée de confettis. Celle de Gayle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de faire tout un tas de bruits grossiers avec la bouche qui lui tirèrent un faible rire.

Il mit de côté celles d'Everitt McTighe, Calixte Pandlebee, Philemone Fuss, Delfeena Reddoch et Euphemia Hoghen pour se pencher sur une boîte de ChocoGrenouilles, à laquelle était fixé un bout de parchemin lui souhaitant « _un bon rétablissement_ », probablement écrit par Melice Brewster. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder d'où venait le sachet de Bertie Crochu qu'il avait renversé et la boîte de Fondants du Chaudrons, qu'une enveloppe attira son attention.

 _Will,_

 _On m'a raconté que tu t'étais fait attaquer. Personne ne veut nous en dire plus et ce doit être suffisamment grave pour que Crackmoth et McGonagall refusent qu'on vienne à ton chevet._

 _J'ai entendu Oprah en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne la crois pas capable de faire une chose pareille, mais j'en suis moins sûre concernant Nazarius._

 _Je sais qu'il se passe des choses. Je sais aussi que je suis sûrement la dernière personne à qui tu as envie d'en parler. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de le dénoncer, même ou plutôt SURTOUT si c'est un de mes amis._

 _Tu ne dois pas le laisser recommencer. Il faut absolument que tu donnes le nom de ce fils de Cognard._

 _Era._

Quelqu'un tira brusquement les paravents autour de son lit, ce qui le fit sursauter. Minerva McGonagall apparut alors dans une robe vert bouteille. Elle portait ses cheveux gris en chignon bien serré et ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes carrées, lui jetèrent un regard sévère avant de prendre place à son chevet. William sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête lorsqu'il vit Cerberus Hawksight, se glisser à son tour entre les paravents de son lit.

— Comment allez-vous, Mr. Allen ? interrogea la directrice sans préambule.

— Je… euh… bien, très bien, répondit-il pris de court.

Il reposa précipitamment la lettre d'Era sur la table de chevet encombrée. McGonagall le fixa longuement, étudiant la moindre de ses réactions. Lorsque William osa enfin croiser le regard d'Hawksight, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, comme prêt à en coudre. La présence du concierge le rendait fou. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'avait à faire un bourreau au chevet de sa victime ? Plus il l'observait et plus il avait l'impression de voir un rictus se dessiner aux coins des lèvres de celui-ci.

Une haine indescriptible s'empara de William, faisant trembler ses mains sous le poids d'une colère qu'il ne pouvait même pas exprimer. Le métal froid et désagréable dans lequel sa langue venait de se changer ne parvint pas à le calmer. Il entendit son sang pulser dans sa tempe encore plus fort que nécessaire. Il en était tellement malade qu'il en oublia presque de respirer.

— Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Mr. Allen ? interrogea à nouveau la directrice.

— O… Oui, hacha William en déliant sa langue.

— Vous avez été agressé. Cerberus vous a retrouvé inconscient dans les couloirs du cinquième étage. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de votre agresseur ?

William détourna les yeux vers Hawksight. Comment McGonagall faisait-elle pour ne pas le voir ? C'était comme écrit sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'étaient ses desseins. Ses yeux reflétaient un mal sournois à peine dissimulé. Et sa large mâchoire de prédateur était hérissée de dents aussi pointues que des couteaux. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait jamais douté de lui ?

Il y eut un flottement où ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. William voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il trouverait un moyen de se libérer de son emprise et qu'alors il ferait échouer tous ses plans. Ces menaces silencieuses ne semblèrent cependant pas fonctionner sur le concierge qui, cette fois il en était sûr, afficha un rictus mauvais.

Il aurait tant voulu que McGonagall le remarque, qu'elle le voie comme il le voyait en cet instant, alors qu'il révélait enfin son vrai visage. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de tout raconter et comme pour mieux le convaincre de se taire, sa langue l'étouffa si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il détourna la tête, ce que la directrice prit sans doute pour de la détresse.

— Écoutez-moi, Mr. Allen, reprit-elle d'une voix se voulant plus chaleureuse. Vous devez le dénoncer. Nous ne laisserons pas cela impuni. Nous lui demanderont des excuses et il sera en retenue pour le restant de sa scolarité. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin de son nom.

McGonagall ne pouvait pas se douter que son agresseur était aussi proche. Le concierge devait lui inspirer une confiance telle que William n'était même pas certain d'être cru dans le cas où il parviendrait à prononcer le nom de Cerberus Hawksight.

William se remémora la lettre qu'Era lui avait laissée et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse. Dans toute cette histoire, elle était la seule qui ait vu juste : en taisant le nom de son agresseur, il laissait au concierge la possibilité de recommencer. Hawksight ne cesserait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à participer à l'évasion. Et encore, rien n'était moins sûr. Il pouvait rester toute sa vie sous son contrôle. William étouffa un sanglot à cette idée, puis renifla bruyamment comme pour le faire passer pour une mauvaise toux.

— Son nom, Mr. Allen, j'ai besoin de savoir son nom, pressa la directrice.

— J… J… Je ne sais pas, hoqueta William avant que sa langue se transforme à nouveau.

Il détourna à nouveau la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards. Il laissa couler ses larmes avec fureur, se concentrant pour calmer la respiration qui lui manquait, tant sa langue lui étouffait la gorge. Minerva McGonagall l'observa longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà menacé de s'en prendre à vous ? Quelqu'un qui aurait une raison apparente de vous faire du mal ? Peut-être, avança prudemment la directrice, avez-vous déjà été victime de… d'insultes concernant… votre sang ou vos parents ?

Il hocha non de la tête. Il ignorait si James, Dominique ou même Era avaient confié les derniers mots d'Oprah Mulciber à son adresse. Il aurait mille fois préféré se faire traiter de « sang-de-bourbe » que subir le chantage vicieux et sournois de Cerberus Hawksight. Il aurait mille fois préféré devoir faire face au visage pâle et hautain d'Oprah Mulciber qu'à l'odieux sourire de Cerberus Hawksight. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

— Bien, je vois, fit la directrice de Poudlard sans cacher une certaine déception, je vais vous laisser. Mais sachez que mon bureau vous serra toujours ouvert, Mr. Allen. Vous reprendrez les cours demain matin. Reposez-vous bien.

William entendit ses pas s'évanouir au fur et à mesure qu'elle et Hawksight quittaient l'infirmerie. Crackmoth lui apporta un repas sur un plateau ainsi qu'un revivifiant musculaire et une potion sommeil sans rêves. Il s'endormit bien avant les effets de la mixture, fatigué d'avoir remué d'aussi lourds souvenirs.

* * *

A bientôt ;)

Retrouvez des spoilers sur : meetkiliwatch[D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch


	17. Noël en repli

Vous avez demandé un miracle ? Le voilà !

Ces derniers temps, je me suis beaucoup remise en question sur ma fanfiction alors que j'avais déjà du mal à écrire, d'où le retard _incommensurable_ que j'ai pris. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite dédier ma publication d'aujourd'hui à **Dragsou** , sans qui ce miracle de début d'année n'aurait peut-être pas été possible.

Je vous remercie d'être encore là, à suivre les aventures malheureuses de William Allen, pour un dix-septième chapitre qui bien qu'en retard, saura se suffire par son incroyable longueur !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

William dormait de plus en plus mal. Entre les ASPIC qui approchaient de jour en jour, l'énorme retard qu'il avait pris dans ses devoirs et le visage de Cerberus Hawksight qui venait régulièrement le hanter, il se sentait constamment en proie à une colère torrentielle qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

Bien que le premier trimestre touche à sa fin, les professeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser partir en vacances. Chaque heure de cours paraissait une occasion de les accabler de toujours plus de devoirs qu'ils en avaient déjà. Blackbird les avait même interceptés à la sortie de la serre n°2 pour leur donner une dissertation sur le principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels, qu'il avait oubliée de leur faire noter. Dirk avait proposé de ne pas transmettre le message aux autres Gryffondors pour ne pas avoir à le faire mais c'était sans compter sur Everitt McTighe, qui s'assura de prévenir tous les septièmes années. William se plongea dans le travail toute la deuxième semaine de décembre, ce qui en plus de lui changer les idées, lui fournit une excellente excuse pour ne pas avoir à adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, tous ses camarades étaient aux petits soins. Ils affichaient de maigres sourires, s'adressaient à lui sur un ton doucereux, en faisant tout pour ne pas le contrarier, ce qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il y avait aussi James et Dominique qui le surveillaient du coin de l'œil, comme s'il allait s'effondrer en larmes à tout moment, ou les murmures à peine discrets qu'il entendait sur son passage, ou encore les regards curieux, déviant sur la cicatrice encore rouge qui lui taillait le visage le deux.

Cadoc Crackmoth, l'infirmier de l'école, lui avait pourtant donné un onguent censé la faire disparaître, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine d'en mettre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit s'enduire de crème, il ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à ses camarades de chambre de relancer le sujet et par-dessus tout, il en avait assez qu'on l'interroge sur l'identité de son agresseur. Il préférait rester seul, comme quelqu'un qui attend d'être guéri d'un mal sournois et contagieux.

Après une intense séance de révision de botanique, qui lui avait pris toute la soirée tant il avait de lacunes à combler dans cette matière, il se glissa avec les derniers retardataires vers la Grande Salle où l'attendait un copieux dîner. Il repéra aussitôt une place libre en bout de la table, entre James et Dominique. Ils portaient encore leurs protections de Quidditch et avaient calé leurs balais contre le banc. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se servir de ragoût de mouton et pomme-de-terre, il remarqua qu'une étrange missive l'attendait déjà dans son assiette.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— On a reçu les invitations pour les fiançailles, répondit James en un regard étrange.

Les cartes étaient constituées de différents cercles du plus petit au plus gros et reliés entre eux par un ruban bleu. Le premier cercle était bordé de dentelle et annonçait les fiançailles de Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Le second cercle détaillait une liste d'horaires et de Portoloins vers ce qu'ils appelaient « La Chaumière aux Coquillages ». Le dernier papier demandait à être renvoyé pour confirmer l'invitation. La case « cochez si vous êtes accompagné » le laissa perplexe.

Il avait tellement eu à penser ces derniers temps qu'il en avait complètement oublié l'invitation de James. Il n'était désormais plus très sûr de vouloir y aller. De quoi aurait-il l'air avec son visage défiguré, aux côtés de ses cousines à moitié vélanes ? Que penserait-on de lui ?

William ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter les regards, soutenir que oui, il avait été agressé, à Poudlard, en pleine journée, pendant que tout le monde était en sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'était toujours sentit mal à l'aise aux côtés de sorciers aussi riches et influents que les Potter, lui qui n'était qu'un Né-Moldu sans histoire, sans argent et désormais, sans aucun charisme.

William fourra le papier dans sa poche en essayant de ne plus y penser. A sa droite, il entendit Dominique enfourner des quantités impressionnantes de ragoût. Malgré le froid glacial qui régnait dehors, de grosses tâches de sueurs dégoulinaient sur son maillot rouge écarlate, témoignant de l'intensité de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

— Will, reprit James en le faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées. On n'a toujours pas acheté nos costumes. Il faut absolument qu'on le fasse demain. On n'a déjà pas pu le faire samedi dernier al…

— Je ne pense pas que je vais venir.

James interrompit aussitôt son geste. Il reposa la carafe de jus de citrouille en un bruit sourd, trahissant un certain énervement. William prit le temps de couper sa viande en petits morceaux, les yeux rivés sur son repas, pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

— Et pourquoi ça ? relança son camarade sur un ton accusateur.

— Parce que je ne veux pas imposer ma figure à ta famille.

William regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Il garda la tête baissée, remuant la nourriture dans son assiette pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de ses camarades.

— Tu veux qu'on en parle ? proposa James.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit William qui regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir ouvert le sujet.

— Eh bien, moi, j'ai des choses à dire ! s'énerva-t-il soudainement. Cela fait une semaine tu ne veux plus sortir le soir, que tu te caches à la bibliothèque et que tu nous esquives dès qu'on essaye de t'adresser la parole ! Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide ?! On est tes meilleurs amis, Will ! On est là pour ce genre de choses ! Je pensais que tu serais le premier à nous en parler, je voulais te soutenir, être à tes côtés mais… je ne sais même plus comment réagir ! Je ne peux pas prétendre encore plus longtemps qu'il ne s'est rien passé quand je te vois errer comme une âme en peine !

— Très bien ! se vexa William. Je n'ai qu'à errer ailleurs !

— Laisses-le tranquille, James, maugréa Dominique. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne dira rien.

William fut si soulagé par cette intervention qu'il adressa un regard de remerciement à Dominique. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'en dire plus car James était revenu à la charge.

— Est-ce que c'est un ami d'Era ? insista-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Era a à v…

— Elle t'a demandé de le protéger, c'est ça ?

— Je ne le protège pas !

— Alors dis-le ! Donne son nom ! _Affronte les choses au lieu de terrer comme un lâche !_

Il en resta bouche-bée. James et Dominique ne pouvaient pas savoir combien il aurait aimé leur dire. Il aurait voulu le crier de toutes ses forces, pour enfin se libérer de cet odieux chantage. Si seulement il avait le courage de les regarder droit dans les yeux et leur avouer que Cerberus Hawksight, le concierge tant redouté de Poudlard, ex Langue-de-plomb et dangereux criminel, était derrière tout cela.

Mais il serait probablement mort avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Et comme pour mieux le faire retourner à cette oppressante vérité, sa langue se changea en plomb tandis qu'un parfum froid et métallique lui rappelant son propre sang, se répandait dans sa bouche. Il sentit son ventre se vider d'un seul coup, contracté dans un nœud avec ses intestins qui lui fit perdre toute volonté.

— C'est facile de dire ça, dit-il, résigné. Vous ne savez pas… vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il se passe…

Il quitta précipitamment la table des Gryffondors, le cœur lourd, blessé par leurs paroles. Une rage violente s'empara de lui, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à James et Dominique. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'engagement qu'il avait pris avec Hawksight. D'ailleurs, personne ne devait le découvrir. Il était condamné à porter ce secret, comme un fardeau invisible qui le suivrait toute sa vie.

Il avait été _tellement_ stupide de signer ce maudit pacte sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, qu'il eut envie de se gifler lui-même. Le concierge s'était bien joué de lui. Hawksight l'avait attiré uniquement dans le but d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait été qu'un pion dans ses manigances, manigances qui un jour, pourraient pousser le concierge à se débarrasser de lui. William se sentait trahi, humilié, blessé. Et se faire traiter de lâche n'était pas forcément pour lui remonter le moral.

Il traversa à grandes enjambées les portes de la Grande Salle et passa devant une grande vasque en pierre où brûlait un feu. Il sortit l'invitation aux fiançailles de sa poche et voulu la jeter rageusement aux flammes lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité l'en dissuada.

Ce n'était pas forcément prudent de rester au château pour Noël, alors que la majorité des élèves et des enseignants repartiraient chez eux. Il ne voulait pas donner au concierge une aussi belle occasion de le tourmenter. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux quitter Poudlard, plutôt que se terrer à la bibliothèque ou dans son dortoir. Il s'éloignerait ainsi de Cerberus Hawksight, du moins, le temps des vacances.

Il remit la lettre dans sa poche et grimpa les marches jusqu'au dortoir. Comme à son habitude, le sommeil ne vint pas. William tourna en rond pendant plusieurs heures, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de s'endormir.

Lorsque le soleil pointa le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi. Il resta un moment, allongé dans son lit, à se ronger les ongles. Il repensa à James qui l'avait traité de lâche, à l'invitation aux fiançailles qui était restée dans la poche de sa robe et au chantage de Cerberus Hawksight. Puis, ayant pris sa décision, il s'extirpa de la chaleur de son lit.

Il retira rapidement son pyjama tandis que la chair de poule gagnait chaque centimètre de peau découverte. Il fouilla sa malle pendant un moment à la recherche de sa plus épaisse paire de chaussettes mais il les remonta tellement hautes que celles-ci se trouèrent au talon. Il lança alors la paire trouée à travers la pièce avant d'enfiler les chaussettes bariolées que Calixte Pandlebee lui avait offertes pour son anniversaire.

Ce matin, il régnait une ambiance bon enfant dans la Grande Salle, tandis qu'au dehors, il s'était remis à neiger. La fin du trimestre était enfin arrivée et chacun profitait du premier jour des vacances sans se soucier de la masse de travail qui les attendait. La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard occupait tous les esprits et les discussions à table se concentraient sur les achats de Noël. Les élèves avalaient leur petit-déjeuner en vitesse, dans l'habituel tintement des fourchettes sur la vaisselle d'or et dans le raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait.

Melice lui adressa un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle déjeunait en compagnie d'Everitt McTighe, qui pour d'obscures raisons, était de mauvaise humeur.

— Comment tu te sens ? Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua-t-elle.

— Mal dormi, marmonna William en se servant une tasse de café bouillant.

— Tu t'es levé tôt pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

— Ouais, bougonna-t-il en soufflant sur sa tasse. James m'a invité à des fiançailles dans sa famille. Il faut qu'on s'achète un costume.

— Oh… Alors personne ne restera à Poudlard pour Noël ?

— Pourquoi ? Everitt restera, non ?

Il jeta un œil à son camarade qui remuait ses œufs brouillés avec un peu trop de véhémence.

— Non, répondit Melice à sa place, il passe les vacances dans le Kent avec son beau-père et sa demi-sœur.

Elle pencha sur la table son corps petit et frêle afin d'attraper un toast grillé qu'elle tartina méticuleusement de marmelade. William l'observa encaisser la nouvelle sans que cela n'entame sa bonne humeur naturelle. Il aurait aimé que plus de sorcières soient aussi faciles à vivre que l'était Melice Brewster.

— Je t'invite, se décida-t-il.

— Comment ? Euh… Tu es sûr ?

— Il y a une case « accompagné » sur l'invitation que j'ai reçu. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

— Merci, Will, merci ! Je vais tout de suite aller demander à Londubat de ne plus me compter parmi ceux qui restent à Poudlard, annonça-t-elle en les quittant.

Everitt laissa tomber ses couverts dans un grand vacarme avant de suivre Melice. William ne fit pas attention aux sautes d'humeur de son camarade et avala le reste de son café en une seule gorgée. Il sentit le liquide brûlant couler le long de sa gorge, électrisant son corps dans un seul et grand frisson.

— Quoi de neuf ? interrogea Dominique en s'asseyant face à lui.

— J'ai proposé à Mel de venir aux fiançailles avec moi.

— Ah ! Parce que tu viens _finalement_ ? provoqua James en s'installant à sa gauche.

— Ouais, dit-il sans rentrer dans son jeu, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut un costume.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama James en lui envoyant une violente bourrade dans le dos. J'ai vu qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il faut chez Gaichiffon !

Pré-au-Lard était magnifique sous la neige. Les toits pointus des magasins étaient recouverts de gel comme des maisons de pain d'épice qu'on aurait saupoudrées de sucre de glace. Les passants allaient d'échoppe en échoppe, scrutant les derniers articles à la mode à travers les vitrines embuées, les joues rosies par le froid et les pieds trempés par une neige boueuse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler l'humeur générale, pas même le vent glacial de décembre, qui tentait de se faufiler à travers leurs pulls et leurs écharpes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, William cilla plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'avalanche de couleurs proposées par la multitude de robes de soirées. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : des rayées, à pois ou bien à fourrure, certaines clignotaient comme de véritables guirlandes de Noël, l'une d'entre elles changeait de couleur dans le noir, une autre était taillée dans un tissu qui ressemblait à de la peau de Troll. Dans un coin de la pièce, il reconnut les chaussettes bariolées qu'il avait aux pieds, à côté de nœuds papillons qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes et cravates qui se nouaient toutes seules, et juste devant le comptoir, une paire de chaussures noires promettait d'aider son acquéreur à mieux danser.

La gérante, Mrs. Pandlebee était une sorcière aux oreilles décollées et au visage carré qui rappelait sa fille. Calixte était toujours fière de raconter que sa boutique avait obtenu le coup de cœur de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , bien que cela remontait déjà à trois ans de cela. Elle était penchée sur un ourlet de robe lorsqu'ils entrèrent et laissa aussitôt tomber son ouvrage pour les accueillir.

— Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, propre aux commerçants.

— On vient s'acheter deux costumes pour les fêtes, répondit James en désignant William avec lui.

— Vous avez une idée précise ? Un coloris ?

— J'aimerais bien quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, fit James en connaisseur.

— Et vous ? interrogea la vendeuse en se retournant vers lui.

— Euh… je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que je… euh…

— Voyons… vous êtes brun, plutôt maigre, observa-t-elle en le détaillant du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur sa cicatrice avant de conclure : essayez-donc un bleu nuit.

— Quant à vous Miss ? Il vous faut quelque chose ?

— Nan, grogna Dominique, ma sœur m'a déjà préparé une robe.

William sortit d'un pas peu assuré de la cabine d'essayage. Il se sentait ridicule dans son costume cintré, en décalage total avec ses chaussettes colorées. A sa gauche, James prenait des pauses devant un miroir. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée gris-métal qui lui donnait l'impression d'être habillé avec des jantes de voitures.

— C'est peut-être un peu trop osé, hésita-t-il.

— Ah ouais ? Et… euh… moi… de quoi j'ai l'air ?

— D'un imbécile qui veut se faire passer pour un adulte, commenta Dominique qui perdait patience, affalée dans l'unique pouf de la boutique.

— Parfait, railla William. C'est exactement ce à quoi je veux ressembler.

— Oh et puis tant pis ! Je le prends ! se décida James qui se reluquait à présent le derrière.

William tira sur l'étiquette qui pendait au bout de sa manche pour y lire le prix. 55 Galions. Il régurgita. Il ne pouvait s'offrir quelque chose d'aussi cher. Il devait encore acheter des cadeaux pour James et Dominique, sans compter celui pour les parents de James, Mr. et Mrs. Potter, et encore un autre pour Ted et Victoire.

Il pouvait peut-être se trouver un costume d'occasion. William essaya de s'imaginer avec son visage défiguré et un costume miteux, au milieu de la famille Potter, pomponnée et vêtue de robes toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il n'y aille pas du tout.

Il s'excuserait auprès de Melice, elle comprendrait. Il passerait Noël au château, en s'assurant d'être toujours accompagné pour ne pas tenter Hawksight. Il s'était accommodé à être l'enfant moyen des banlieues de Londres, un gamin comme tant d'autres qu'une livre en poche suffisait à combler. C'était aux côtés d'un James plein aux as qu'il avait plus de mal à se voir : comme l'ami pauvre et malheureux de James Potter.

— Et toi, Will ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, dans son costume étincelant.

— Je… je ne peux pas l'acheter…

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il te va bien pourtant… Je pense que… Ah. D'accord, lâcha-t-il en comprenant soudainement la raison de sa gêne. T'inquiète pas, je te le paie.

— Certainement pas ! Arrête de tout m'acheter ! Je te dois déjà une vingtaine de trucs que je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser !

— C'est pas grave…

— Si justement ! T'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'est l'argent !

— Tu es mon meilleur ami, Will ! Et ça me fais plaisir de t'a…

— PLAISIR ?! s'énerva William en sentant ses mains trembler. Ça te fait plaisir de savoir que tu peux tout me payer ?! Ça te fait plaisir de te dire : Ah tiens ! Voilà qui plairait à ce bon vieux Will, je devais lui acheter, après tout il n'est que là pour solliciter mon âme charitable et puis j'ai _tellement_ pitié de lui !

— Mais… de quoi tu parles ? fit James de plus en plus incrédule.

— J'EN AI MARRE DE TA PITIÉ ! Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ton argent, investit-le ou fait-en don mais je n'ai JAMAIS rien réclamé de ta part alors ne te sens pas obligé de m'acheter !

— Qu'est-ce que… je peux savoir de quoi on parle ? C'est toi, en fait… t'es… tu es tellement obsédé par l'argent qu'on ne peut pas en parler sans que tu deviennes dingue !

— Parce que ça me dépasse l'argent que tu dépenses dans tout un tas de conneries !

— Et alors ? C'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que j'en veux et là en l'occurrence, c'est à toi que je voulais le donner !

— TU VOIS ! TU RECOMMENCES ! Arrêtes de m'acheter comme ça alors que tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser !

— MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME REMBOURSES ! JE TE LE DONNE !

— J'AI BESOIN DE RIEN ! Tu peux t'enfoncer tes Gallions profondément dans ton petit...

— ÇA SUFFIT ! rugit Dominique.

James et William se figèrent immédiatement. Si Dominique était déjà impressionnante par sa grande taille et la musculature de ses épaules, ce n'était rien comparé à la force de sa voix. William aperçut Mrs. Pandlebee qui essayait de se faire oublier, cachée derrière son ourlet de robe.

— Chaque année c'est la même histoire ! reprit Dominique. C'est un _cadeau_ , Will. On ne te demande pas de nous en offrir en échange et encore moins de nous le rembourser, même pas en faisant nos devoirs ni en quoi que ce soit d'autre, pigé ?

— Voilà, asséna James. Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël.

— Non, ça sera le mien, décréta-t-elle. Je ne sais jamais quoi offrir. Je te le paye, tu te tais et on s'en va, parce que toutes ses robes à paillettes commencent à me donner le tournis !

Mrs. Pandlebee lui tendit une main tremblante lorsqu'elle paya à la caisse. William minauda un faible « merci » en récupérant son costume, plié et emballé dans un sac qui sentait bon le tissu neuf.

— Tu crois que Vic me laissera ramener quelqu'un ? demanda James à sa cousine alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique. Will a bien invité Mel, je pourrais faire pareil.

— Et qui est-ce que t'as l'intention d'inviter ? interrogea Dominique, sceptique.

— Delfeena Reddoch.

— Hors de question. Je ne veux pas de cette idiote aux fiançailles de ma sœur.

Ils se séparèrent pour faire leurs achats de Noël. William dénicha un sac à dos mordeur qui plairait très certainement à Dominique, et des lunettes de Quidditch pour James. Le vendeur ne cessa de l'alpaguer dans des termes techniques auxquels il ne comprit pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'elles permettaient « d'augmenter la visibilité de soixante pourcent et ce, malgré n'importe quelle intempérie ».

Chez _Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux_ , les Claque-bulles du Dr Pophop avaient été remplacés dans la vitrine par les derniers articles à la mode : les Boules-Putois (« deux semaines de puanteur garantie ! ») et les Miroirs Moqueurs (« vous n'aurez plus le courage de vous regarder ! »). William acheta une édition limitée de Bav'boules pour Dirk ainsi qu'une plume à Réplique Cinglante pour Gayle. Chez _Honeyduckes_ , il prit plusieurs coffrets de bonbons pour remercier tous ceux qui avaient laissé des friandises et des cartes à son chevet. Il acheta également trois assortiments des meilleures confiseries d' _Honeydukes_ , emballés dans du papier doré, pour les Potter, Ted et Victoire ainsi que pour ses parents.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une librairie dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à offrir à Everitt et Melice. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, puisqu'il tomba sur Eraleen Ward, qui examinait l'étagère des meilleures ventes, main dans la main avec Tubbagus Prinz.

— Salut. Tu fais ton shopping de Noël ? s'enquit Era en désignant les paquets qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

— Mouais.

Inévitablement, leurs regards tombèrent sur sa cicatrice. William sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter jusqu'aux joues. Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et se fraya un passage dans les rayons pour leur échapper.

— Attends ! Will !

Il fit brusquement volte-face, adressant à la sorcière un regard noir de défi. Il savait déjà quel allait être le sujet et il était fatigué de mentir. Quand comprendrait-on enfin qu'il voulait être tranquille ?

— Je…, hésita-t-elle devant son expression, je voulais savoir… Q… Qui t'as fait ça ?

Il fit semblant d'être absorbé par « _101 recettes à base de tritons : de quoi égayer votre cuisine_ » pour ne pas avoir à la regarder. Il sentit sa langue se durcir, comme une ancre qui le ramenait à la vérité pesante. Il connaissait son agresseur. Il le croisait même tous les jours. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. L'horrible sourire du concierge le hanta pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus sur ses pensées.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Il m'a attaqué de dos.

— Il t'a attaqué de dos mais t'a blessé au visage ? reprit Era, sarcastique.

— Pourquoi tu viens me parler ? T'as encore envie de coucher ?

La violence de ses propos fit tressaillir Era comme s'il lui avait jeté un objet à la figure. Nourri par un plaisir malsain et sauvage, il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire satisfait que Tubbagus Prinz vint au secours de sa petite-amie.

— A ce propos Allen, intervint-il. La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de coucher avec macopine, envoie-moi un hibou. Ça mettra moins de temps à venir jusqu'à mes oreilles.

— C'est ça, grogna William en s'éloignant.

Il sentit sa colère pulser si fort qu'il dû faire plusieurs fois le tour de la boutique pour se calmer. Il aurait été prêt à jeter un sort à la moindre personne qui l'aurait bousculé ou marché sur le pied. Il s'arrêta devant une collection de livres anciens qui lui rappela soudainement pourquoi il était entré ici. Il feuilleta quelques grimoires avant de trouver une magnifique encyclopédie sur les baguettes qui ferait un cadeau parfait pour Melice.

Un peu plus loin, il repéra un petit livre intitulé « _Tous ce que les sorciers ont appris des sorcières_ ». Il feuilleta plusieurs pages, toutes vierges, avant de comprendre l'allusion. Il mit finalement la main sur un « _Guide de survie aux BUSE et ASPIC : gardez le sourire !_ » qui faisait apparaître une blague à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. La première qu'il lut, concernant un géant qui rentre dans un bar, lui tira un sourire. Il décida de l'offrir à Everitt qui en aurait très certainement besoin.

Les bras chargés de paquets mais la bourse nettement plus légère, William retrouva James et Dominique aux Trois Balais. Ils commandèrent une Bièraubeurre pour se tenir chaud, en compagnie de Dirk et Gayle qui leur proposèrent ensuite d'aller fumer devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Habités par un heureux sentiment d'existence, ils passèrent leur après-midi à ensorceler des boules de neiges, puis ils chahutèrent un moment sur le Lac Noir avant de s'enfuir en courant lorsque la glace commença de craquer sous leurs pieds.

La nuit tomba dès cinq heures du soir et ils reprirent le chemin de l'école, les pieds trempés, frigorifiés, mais les mains pleines de cadeaux. Le concierge attendait les derniers élèves devant le portail flanqué de deux sangliers ailés. Vêtu de son habituelle robe à fourrure noire, il faisait penser à un vautour aux aguets, prêt à fondre sur la première proie qui montrerait des signes de faiblesse.

William le fixa droit dans les yeux, sentant sa colère à nouveau pulser dans ses veines. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il savait ce qu'il prévoyait et qu'il trouverait un moyen de le dénoncer. Mais Hawksight ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, ce que William trouva révoltant.

C'était si facile de faire semblant. Hawksight n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Il n'avait qu'à retourner à ses préoccupations de concierge, prétendre avoir fait ce qu'il pouvait, il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie juste après son attaque, il était libre de soupçons. Mais pour William, ce n'était pas aussi facile.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet, il revoyait par flashs ce qui s'était passé. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la scène dans son ensemble, comme si son cerveau avait décidé à sa place qu'il valait mieux tout oublier. Chaque fois que les gens le dévisageaient, il se souvenait _qui_ lui avait tracé cette affreuse cicatrice le long du visage. Et chaque fois qu'il essayait de prononcer son nom, sa langue se serrait pour lui remémorer le pacte qu'il avait si naïvement signé. Toute la gaieté et l'excitation qu'il avait retrouvées cette après-midi éclatèrent aussitôt comme une bulle.

Dimanche matin, les élèves quittèrent Poudlard dans un grand capharnaüm de valises et de cages orchestré par Hawksight. William dû utiliser une de ses ceintures pour maintenir fermée sa malle pleine de cadeaux.

— J'ai apporté avec moi toutes mes notes de sortilèges, botanique, potions et de soins aux créatures magiques, racontait Melice tandis qu'ils prenaient place à bord du Poudlard Express, je n'avais même plus de place pour ceux de métamorphose ! Est-ce que tu pourras me prêter tes cours pour la dissertation que nous a donnée Blackbird ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il distraitement en hissant la cage contenant le chat de Melice dans le filet à bagage.

— Et puis il faudra que… Eve ! héla-t-elle. Où tu vas ? Tu ne viens pas t'installer avec nous ?

— Pas envie, marmonna celui-ci en traînant sa valise vers un autre compartiment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore lui ? cracha Dirk.

Melice haussa des épaules. A midi, peu après que le chariot de friandises soit passé, ils reçurent la visite de Lily Potter, accompagnée de Roxane Weasley. Elles avaient troqué leur top à paillettes et leur rouge à lèvres criard pour un jean T-Shirt plus adapté aux réunions de famille.

— Hey James ! clama Lily en entrant dans leur compartiment.

La cadette des Potter se mit brusquement à rougir en voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous retournés vers elle. Avec ses longs cheveux roux, on aurait dit un buisson ardent.

— Euh… Salut. Vous venez tous aux fiançailles de Ted et Victoire ?

— Non, répondit James à leur place, Dirk et Gayle rentrent chez eux pour Noël. Mais Will est invité avec Melice.

— Ah… d'accord, lâcha Lily sans masquer sa déception. Papa m'a envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il viendrait nous chercher avec Rose, Scorpius et Hugo.

— Il vient finalement ? s'exclama James, en sautant presque de son siège.

— Mouais, maugréa Lily.

— Oncle Ron a dit qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme, renchérit Roxane en un sourire espiègle.

William s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsque la réponse lui vint d'elle-même.

— Vous parlez de Scorpius ? s'enquit-il.

— C'est la première fois qu'il est invité chez nous, expliqua James en jouant nerveusement avec les manches de son pull. Personne ne l'aime beaucoup.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que ses parents étaient mangemorts.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, contra Lily.

— Peut-être, mais papa ne fait pas confiance aux Malfoy, alors moi non plus.

Lily comprit aussi bien qu'eux que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter. Elle les salua avant de repartir en gloussant avec Roxane.

— J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ta famille James, s'enthousiasma Melice, je connais déjà tes cousins mais je n'ai encore jamais discuté avec Ted.

— Ted est super drôle, dit Dominique en un rire. C'est un métamorphomage.

— Tu te rappelles la fois où Mamie Molly a dit qu'il ne savait pas se tenir à table ? radota James. Il a changé son nez en groin et s'est mis à grouiner dans toute la maison !

James et Dominique échangèrent encore quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Puis Melice babilla un moment sur les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait prévu d'offrir à ses amies, pendant que Dirk et Gayle se lançaient dans une partie de bataille explosive particulièrement féroce qui couvrit la moitié de ses paroles.

William enfonça la tête dans le dossier moelleux de son siège. Il observa les paysages d'Écosse défiler derrière la vitre, bercé par le ronronnement du train et s'endormi sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait glissé sur l'épaule de Melice, en pleine lecture d'un article de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur les secrets beauté des Vélanes. Il se redressa subitement dans son siège et passa une main dans sa nuque toute engourdie. Il avait tellement mal dormi ces dernières semaines, qu'il avait presque accumulé autant de retard dans son sommeil, qu'il en avait déjà dans ses devoirs.

— Bien dormi, Will ?

— Ouais, ouais, grogna-t-il en fixant ses pieds, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

— Tu devrais te reposer si tu ne veux pas passer Noël avec ses grosses cernes, conseilla-t-elle.

William détourna les yeux vers la vitre et tomba nez-à-nez avec son propre reflet. Même dans la réflexion approximative que lui offrit la fenêtre, il distingua nettement la ligne noire, d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, que Cerberus Hawksight avait tracée. Avant de laisser le sourire aiguisé du concierge le hanter, William poussa un soupir et sortit quelques magazines afin de se changer les idées.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que le Poudlard Express ralentit sa course pour entrer en gare. Au dehors, les quais étaient remplis de sorciers et sorcières en habits de travail qui discutaient çà et là, par petits groupes. Ils souhaitèrent de joyeuses fêtes à Dirk et Gayle, puis chacun se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

Chargé d'un sac de cours prêt à exploser et d'une malle maintenue fermée par une de ses ceintures, William se demanda comment James allait faire pour retrouver son père dans une telle cohue. Il eut une brève pensée pour ses parents et se promit de leur envoyer une lettre dès que possible. Mais cette idée fut aussitôt chassée de son esprit lorsqu'il crut avoir perdu James. Il balaya alors la foule d'un seul regard avant de le repérer.

Il se tenait dans un coin, totalement indifférent à l'agitation qu'il provoquait. Il semblait rayonner autour de lui une aura d'admiration si forte que personne n'osait l'approcher. Les têtes se retournaient sur son passage, on haussait le cou pour mieux le voir et des sorciers passaient même deux fois devant lui pour mieux le dévisager. Leurs regards étaient tellement insistants que certains firent semblant de regarder la pendule juste au-dessus de lui, comme pour se faire pardonner de la curiosité maladive qu'on accordait à Harry Potter.

Celui-ci était vêtu d'une tenue de duel, d'où l'on voyait dépasser sa baguette de sa poche. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de son fils, avant de saluer Dominique. William ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait en plein milieu du front. Puis il sentit le regard de Mr. Potter tomber à son tour sur sa cicatrice, juste en-dessous des yeux.

Il ne lui adressa pas l'air curieux ou plaintif que William s'était habitué à recevoir au cours des dernières semaines. Il se sentit passé aux rayons X, en un regard capable de lui arracher tous ses secrets. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. S'il savait. Si le célèbre Harry Potter, grand héros des années noires et directeur du bureau des Aurors, savait tout ce qu'il devait taire. William ne détourna pas les yeux. Il soutint son regard, le cœur lourd, se disant que tout aurait pu être réglé en cet instant.

Il se surprit même à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de raconter son histoire avant que sa langue en plomb ne vienne le ramener sur terre. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, il n'eut bientôt plus de salive. Il baissa alors la tête vers ses chaussures pour reprendre contenance. Puis son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'une idée lui effleura l'esprit : Harry Potter était peut-être Légilimens ? Il releva les yeux vers celui-ci, redoutant qu'il ait entendu ses pensées, mais Melice s'en était déjà accaparé l'attention.

— Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Mr. Potter, salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Euh… merci. Tu es… ?

— Melice Brewster, une amie de Will. Je l'accompagne aux fiançailles.

— D'accord. Content de te revoir, Will. Comment s'est passé votre trimestre ?

— Les profs nous ont donné une tonne de devoirs ! s'insurgea James, en leur coupant la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent ? Qu'on va passer Noël à réviser nos ASPIC ?

— Je te rappelle que tu as passé un deal avec ta mère. Et si tu ne veux pas finir dans les cuisines de Poudlard, je te conseillerais de faire tes devoirs très sérieusement. Tu sais bien qu'elle serait capable de proposer à McGonagall de t'embaucher comme elfe de maison.

— Tu devrais peut-être commencer de t'entraîner à faire la révérence, railla Dominique.

Aux côtés d'Harry Potter, ce tenait un sorcier grand et mince, dont les cheveux roux étaient attachés en catogan. Il était difficile de distinguer les traits de son visage tant celui-ci était ravagé par de grandes griffures, qui rendirent William plutôt heureux de son sort. Louis Weasley s'extirpa de la foule, se mouvant dans une telle grâce qu'il en perdit le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Dominique et Louis côte à côte, que William réalisa qu'il s'agissait de leur père, Bill Weasley.

— On se retrouve aux fiançailles, adressa-t-il à Mr. Potter.

Lorsque Bill fit volte-face, William remarqua ses grandes bottes en peau de dragon qui auraient pu tout aussi bien appartenir aux _Bizarr'Sisters_. Dominique profita que son père ait le dos tourné pour envoyer un violent coup-de-poing dans l'épaule de son petit-frère vélane avant de se retourner vers eux.

— A plus, salua-t-elle.

Elle adressa un grand sourire à James puis effectua une révérence si basse que son nez manqua de toucher le sol. William eut un rire. James se renfrogna et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux se cacher derrière son père.

Hugo Weasley ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Bien qu'il ne fût qu'en troisième année, il était déjà presque aussi grand que William. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient sur son crâne, dans un style décoiffé parfaitement assumé. Tout comme sa sœur, Rose, il possédait un petit nez retroussé et parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Mais il avait, à l'inverse, hérité des yeux bruns de sa mère.

Lily et Roxane firent un caprice sur les quais. Elles ne voulaient pas être séparées pour les vacances. Elles furent cependant remises à l'ordre par une grande et belle femme à la peau mate qui devait être Angelina Weasley, la mère de Fred et Roxane.

— Vous vous reverrez dans à peine une semaine ! asséna-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Mr. Potter. Tu as réussi à te libérer ?

— Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal, dit amèrement Harry Potter, la moitié de mes collègues ont été avalés par des ascenseurs. Ron est en train de chercher où ils ont atterri.

— C'est vraiment la pagaille au ministère depuis que la SALE a recommencé de manifester ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement. Comment tu vas aller jusqu'à Shillington ? Tu as commandé un Portoloin ?

— Je l'aurais eu pour Pâques avec toutes les procédures que demande le ministère ! J'ai pris ma voiture, c'est bien plus pratique.

— _S'il-te-plaît ! S'il-te-plaît !_ insista Lily en câlinant son père.

— Je…, commença Mr. Potter avant de pousser un soupir. Oh, et puis… fais ce que tu veux…

Lily et Roxane poussèrent un cri de joie qui effraya leurs hiboux. Ils se retournèrent dans leurs cages, les yeux grands ouverts, comme indignés d'un tel vacarme.

— Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

— Tu sais bien que les Weasley ne refusent jamais d'ouvrir leur porte, fit Angelina dans un sourire.

— Je te remercie. Sois sage avec ta tante, adressa-t-il à sa fille.

— On se voit aux fiançailles, salua Angelina en disparaissant avec ses deux enfants et Lily dans un « pop » sonore.

James ressemblait peut-être à son père avec ses cheveux en bataille, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Albus. Celui-ci en était l'exacte copie, depuis sa petite carrure, ses genoux noueux, jusqu'à ses yeux verts brillants. Il avançait avec nonchalance à travers la masse de parents, une main tirant sa malle derrière lui, l'autre tenant la cage vide de son Chartier. Ralph, se tenait sur ses épaules, les griffes enfoncés dans son T-Shirt pour ne pas glisser.

A sa droite, Rose Weasley enchaînait des explications qui n'avaient pas franchement l'air de l'intéresser. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer sa chevelure roux vif, qui contrairement à celle de Dominique, semblait avoir croisé un peigne une fois ou deux dans sa vie. Arrivé à leur hauteur, elle roula ses grands yeux bleus, au comble de l'exaspération.

— Archie Squimish a _encore_ oublié ses affaires dans le Poudlard Express ! dit-elle. Comment est-ce possible que le Choixpeau ait choisi de l'envoyer à Serdaigle quand on sait qu'il a aussi peu de cervelle ?

— Comment vas-tu, Albus ? s'enquit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

— C'est Al.

— Bien sûr, Al. Tu…

— Pourquoi tu es venu ?! s'exclama un élève à quelques pas d'eux. Je t'ai dit qu'ils venaient _directement_ me chercher ! Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à me faire honte ?!

— TAIS-TOI ! aboya un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, si fort que de nombreuses tête se retournèrent vers eux.

Scorpius, avec son visage pointu et ses cheveux d'un blond qui tirait vers le blanc, ressemblait au moins autant à son père qu'Albus au sien. Il se laissa tirer par l'épaule sans protester tandis que Mr. Malfoy fendait la foule sans effort, dans sa robe noire élégante qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Les yeux gris acier de Drago Malfoy affichaient un regard dur que William s'empressa d'éviter.

— Potter, lança-t-il avec froideur. Je te confie mon fils. Prends-en soin, veux-tu ?

Les deux adultes s'échangèrent un long regard. Il s'installa un silence d'une extrême tension durant lequel personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche, pas même Ralph, le Chartier. Puis Mr. Malfoy détourna enfin la tête pour dévisager le reste de la tribu. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Rose Weasley.

— Bonjour Mr. Malfoy, dit-elle en un sourire qui ressemblait presque à de la provocation.

Celui-ci haussa le menton en une expression particulièrement hautaine avant de lui adresser un hochement de tête qui était déjà la plus grande marque d'affection dont il était capable. Puis Drago Malfoy recommanda une dernière fois à Scorpius de « bien se tenir ». Il se retira presque aussi vite, laissant son fils renfrogné dans une moue déplaisante.

Une fois au complet, Harry prit la tête de file pour les conduire jusqu'à la sortie. Au-dehors, une vieille voiture familiale à la peinture beige les attendait le long d'un trottoir. Si de l'extérieur, elle ne payait pas mine, William remarqua que son coffre avait subi un sortilège d'agrandissement sans lequel il n'aurait pas été possible de faire rentrer les huit grosses malles qu'ils transportaient, sans compter leurs hiboux, l'immense cage du Grand-duc de Scorpius, celle du Chartier, Ralph ainsi que le chat de Melice.

L'intérieur aussi avait été agrandi. Deux rangées de banquettes s'alignaient derrière le siège conducteur. Albus, Scorpius et Rose prirent place dans celle du fond, laissant William, James, et Melice se partager la première.

Le trajet jusqu'à Shillington dura au moins deux heures durant lesquels William fut ballotté entre ses camarades, au rythme de la circulation. Ralph, le Chartier ne manqua pas de rappeler sa présence en jurant à chaque fois qu'une voiture n'avançait pas ou lorsqu'on les doublait trop vite. Dans le rétroviseur, William vit que le visage de Scorpius Malfoy était toujours aussi renfrogné. Hugo, qui était assis dans le siège passager à côté de Mr. Potter, dévia rapidement la conversation sur le Quidditch.

— James m'a pris comme attrapeur, annonça Hugo.

— Vraiment ? Comment était votre premier match ?

— On a perdu contre Serpentard, grogna James.

— Vous étiez tellement mauvais, provoqua Albus depuis le fond de la voiture.

— Ferme-là, Al ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas tombé de ton balai c'est parce que je l'ai interdit !

— Sans blague ! Parce que tu crois que j'ai…

— Hey ! tempéra Harry Potter en glissant un regard sévère dans le rétroviseur. Ça t'a plu comme poste ? Attrapeur ?

— Bof, répondit Hugo. James essaye de convaincre Kemp Findlay de revenir dans l'équipe. Alors j'imagine que je ne jouerais pas au prochain match.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute, le rassura James. Je t'ai vu voler, tu serais un bon poursuiveur mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un poursuiveur, j'ai besoin d'un attrapeur !

— Pourquoi tu ne gardes pas Hugo en poursuiveur et mets un de tes poursuiveurs en attrapeur ? proposa Mr. Potter.

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie de prendre n'importe qui ! Kemp Findlay était le meilleur attrapeur, c'est lui qu'il me faut !

— Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de mettre les meilleurs joueurs à leur poste s'il n'y a pas de travail d'équipe.

— T'es en train de dire que mon équipe est nulle ?

— Non, je dis simplement que si vous avez perdu contre Serpentard c'est…

— Ouais, comme d'habitude ! Albus fait toujours tout mieux que moi !

— James, ça suffit avec cette histoire, dit Harry soudainement agacé.

La nuit tomba pendant qu'ils remontaient l'autoroute en direction du Dorset. Shillington était un village paisible peuplé par des habitants très fiers de vivre au milieu de nulle-part. Les routes devinrent sinueuses, entrecoupées de ponts qui firent trembler leurs sièges. Des maisons blanches, brunes, en pierre ou à colombages, s'éparpillaient partout dans la campagne recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige. La rue principale proposait un large choix de magasins, pubs et restaurants dont les néons clignotaient dans la pénombre du soir. Tous les réverbères arboraient des guirlandes électriques et sur la place du village, trônait un gigantesque sapin luminescent.

Lorsque William demanda si Shillington était un village semi-magique, Mr. Potter hocha négativement de la tête. Il précisa que leurs plus proches voisins étaient un vieux couple de Moldus qui élevaient des chiens et une dame excentrique qui avait la manie de fouiller leurs poubelles.

James n'avait pas dû beaucoup s'amuser étant plus jeune, pensa alors William. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans la région et encore moins de jeunes de son âge avec qui jouer. Il eut ensuite une brève pensée pour Samuel Jenkins, Tobby Schepper et Oliver Thomson.

La maison des Potter était cachée derrière un imposant portail qui s'ouvrit dès qu'Harry eu agité sa baguette magique. Dans la lumière des phares de la voiture, William devina que le jardin devait faire au moins un hectare. Ils passèrent devant un vieux puits, continuèrent pendant cinq mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un escalier en pierre grise très élégant qui donnait sur grande bâtisse dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de feuilles mortes.

— Une chance qu'il fasse froid, fit remarquer Harry en se garant, ce maudit lierre-étrangleur ne pousse qu'en été.

Le vent de décembre les assaillit dès qu'ils quittèrent la chaleur confortable de la voiture. Chacun récupéra ses affaires dans le coffre magiquement agrandi. Ils se dirigèrent sans un bruit vers l'entrée de la demeure. Leurs pas crissèrent dans le gravier de l'allée jusqu'au grand escalier en pierre où ils attendirent que Mr. Potter leur ouvre, luttant silencieusement contre le froid.

Une dizaine de robes étaient crochetées aux murs de l'entrée accompagnées de deux fois plus de baskets et bottes de jardinage. A droite, William aperçut un bureau dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. A gauche, un feu se mourait dans la cheminée du salon et au fond, des lumières étaient restées allumées dans la cuisine, laissant penser qu'Harry Potter était parti précipitamment. Il referma la porte de son bureau, jeta sa cape sur les crochets de l'entrée puis il agita les cendres d'un coup de baguette. Un hibou hulula derrière une fenêtre et Mr. Potter s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

Albus se précipita à l'étage, visiblement impatient de montrer sa chambre à Scorpius. Leurs pas grincèrent dans l'escalier en bois, tordu dans un virage exigu. Ils furent bientôt imités par Rose et Hugo.

— On mange dans vingt minutes ! leur cria Harry.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le repas ? proposa poliment Melice.

— Oh, hésita-t-il pris par surprise. Non, non, ça ira. Merci.

— Venez, exhorta James en poussant sa malle dans l'escalier, les chambres sont en haut.

L'étage était entièrement recouvert d'un parquet grinçant. Un tapis moelleux amortit leurs pas le long d'un grand couloir au bout duquel les attendait le portrait d'un vieux sorcier au visage intelligent avec une barbe en pointe. Il était assis dans un imposant fauteuil, qui laissait deviner qu'il avait dû occuper une place importante de son vivant. Derrière lui flottait une banderole aux couleurs vert et argent qui étonna William. Il ne pensait pas trouver ce genre de tableau chez les Potter.

— Ah… c'est vous Sirius, dit Phineas Nigellus Black, en échappant un long bâillement.

— C'est _James_ ! bougonna l'intéressé.

— Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils avait lui aussi de mauvaises manières, répondit l'homme en caressant sa barbe en pointe. Ça ne lui a pas beaucoup réussi…

James marmonna quelques mots avant de clôturer par un « complètement cinglé ». William compta un total de huit portes alignées le long du couloir, mais ils s'arrêtèrent dès la deuxième. Tous les meubles de la pièce faisaient face à une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, plongé dans le noir. William déposa sa lourde valise dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une pile de cartons qui indiquait que la chambre d'amis devait servir de débarras à l'occasion.

— Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Melice en désignant les cartons.

— Je suis né ici, déclara James avec une certaine fierté. Avant, mes parents habitaient dans un appartement à Londres mais ils ont déménagé lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte.

William eut du mal à imaginer une famille de sorciers comme celle des Potter, vivre à Londres en plein milieu des Moldus. Il tourna le dos à ses camarades pour desserrer la ceinture enroulée autour de sa malle puis il sortit précautionneusement son costume. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard, cherchant un endroit où le suspendre. Il se figea en voyant le lit double.

— Ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble ? questionna James.

— Euh…, lâcha William en adressant un regard à Melice qui déballait également ses affaires.

— Sinon il y a une pièce au bout du couloir avec des matelas qui…

— Non, non, répondit Melice en sortant son chat de la cage pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est déjà gentil à vous de nous accueillir.

— On a l'habitude de recevoir du monde pour Noël, répondit James en haussant des épaules, c'est toujours la même pagaille, bien sûr, mais on fait comme on peut.

Il leur ouvrit une porte qui cachait un grand placard encastré dans le mur, où William pu accrocher son costume. James leur conseilla cependant de regarder à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir car des Epouvantards venaient souvent s'y réfugier. Melice pâlit à cette dernière remarque.

— Vous êtes juste à côté de la salle de bain et de ma chambre, indiqua-t-il en pointant le mur de droite puis celui de gauche. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

La chambre de James était recouverte de posters de Quidditch dont la plupart étaient dédicacés. Une grande armoire était restée grande ouverte, révélant des vêtements en boule répartis sur quatre étages ainsi qu'un miroir où il avait été scotché, à l'aide de sorcier collant, des images de sorcières à moitié dévêtues qui enchaînaient des poses sulfureuses. Tout un tas de fournitures d'école semblaient avoir été posées puis immédiatement oubliées sur le bureau et des éditions de _Balais Magazine_ jonchaient le sol, jusqu'à la table de nuit. Le lit simple dans un coin de la pièce était bordé d'une couverture en patchwork artisanale avec des vifs d'or sur un fond écarlate. Au-dessus, se tenait une étagère qui exposait fièrement une collection de figurines.

Melice Brewster regarda l'ensemble, sans trop savoir où donner de la tête. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où William était venu, en quatrième année, lorsque James l'avait invité à fêter son anniversaire à la 428ème coupe du monde de Quidditch. Celui-ci avait même gardé une photo souvenir qui se mouvait dans un cadre posé sur une pile de lettres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, tu te rappelles ? fit James d'un ton amusé.

William lui rendit un sourire. Il se pencha sur la photographie pour mieux se regarder, trois ans plus tôt, afficher un visage radieux sans la moindre trace de cicatrice, bras dessus, bras dessous entre James et Dirk. Sous leurs grands chapeaux de supporters, on voyait des gouttes de sueurs ruisseler sur leurs fronts et derrière eux, on distinguait les dunes du Désert de Gobi, semblables à une mer de sable déchaînée.

James raconta à Melice qu'ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit, au détriment de leur voisin de tente, un vieux sorcier Bulgare avec lequel son père avait dû s'expliquer le lendemain matin. Tout paraissait si simple à l'époque. William reposa le cadre sur la pile de lettres, où il faisait office de presse papier, le cœur serré de nostalgie.

— A TABLE ! clama soudainement Mr. Potter.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le couloir à l'étage, William remarqua une porte où il était inscrit à même le bois « TOQUEZ AVANT D'ENTRER », puis un peu plus bas « SAUF SI VOUS ÊTES JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ET DANS QUEL CAS VOUS AVEZ LA STRICTE INTERDICTION D'ENTRER QUE CE SOIT EN TOQUANT OU SANS TOQUER ». Il eut à peine fini de lire que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Albus, Scorpius et Rose qui descendirent l'escalier grinçant.

— La dernière fois que je suis entré, leur confia James, j'ai trouvé une photo d'Anju Wen, la poursuiveuse de Serpentard. Ça m'a rendu aveugle pendant une semaine. Ce petit malin a dû jeter des sortilèges sur toutes ses affaires pour être sûr que je ne vienne pas fouiller.


	18. La Chaumière aux Coquillages

Je me suis permis de couper le dernier chapitre en deux. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop long !

J'ai cependant une bonne nouvelle : la suite viendra dimanche. Promis ;)

* * *

Les Potter vivaient dans un bruit continuel. C'était comme si la bâtisse elle-même ne supportait pas le silence. Parfois l'on entendait le crissement des branches de lierre étrangleur se resserrer autour du toit, dans l'attente de jours meilleurs. D'autres fois, on percevait le hululement préventif d'un hibou qui arrivait avec du courrier ou le ronflement paisible de Phineas Nigellus, bien qu'il fut impossible de savoir quand il dormait et quand il faisait semblant. Les escaliers grinçaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un montait ou descendait et dans la cuisine, on entendait le raclement des casseroles qui se nettoyaient d'elles-mêmes dans l'évier, après chaque repas. Le feu dans la cheminée du salon restait toujours allumé, claquant régulièrement, tel un battement de cœur qui donnait vie à toute la maison.

Chaque pièce semblait regorger de souvenirs, chaque étagère était remplie de distinctions, de livres ou de bibelots sans utilité apparente. Rien ne paraissait être ici par souci de décoration, c'était plutôt comme si toutes ces choses s'étaient accumulées au fil des ans, faute de place. Les murs étaient placardés de photos animées montrant les Potter bébés, enfants, ados, autour d'un lac, en camping, en randonnée dans les montagnes ou bien à la plage. Quelques-unes montraient les parents de James beaucoup plus jeunes et l'air un peu perdu, dans une vieille maison sombre, à peine accueillante, qui devait être l'appartement à Londres dont James leur avait parlé. William comprit la raison de leur déménagement. Personne n'aurait eu envie d'élever ses enfants dans un taudis où même les rideaux étaient rongés par les mites.

La vie chez les Potter s'écoulait de jour en jour, sans que rien ne vienne les perturber. William en profita pour récupérer une grande partie du sommeil qu'il avait en retard. Il lui arriva, malgré tout, de se réveiller en sursaut chaque fois que le sourire de Cerberus Hawksight lui apparaissait en rêves. Le chat de Melice élu domicile dans sa valise, tant et si bien qu'il n'eut bientôt plus aucun vêtement propre. Heureusement, son costume était toujours accroché dans la penderie où il n'entrevit pas l'ombre d'un Epouvantard.

Les journées étaient rythmées par les parties de Quidditch matinales –qu'Harry surveillait du coin de l'œil, criant à ses fils de redescendre chaque fois qu'ils volaient plus haut que la haie– et les séances de révisions le soir. Un jour, James lui montra la moto volante que son père conservait dans le garage. C'était un modèle assez rétro, disposant d'un side-car et de tous un tas d'améliorations. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de la tester puisque que le père de James accourut au premier ronronnement de moteur.

Mr. Potter passait ses journées dans le salon, au coin du feu, à remplir des documents administratifs bien ennuyeux. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire plusieurs allers-retours au ministère en une seule journée, mais il revenait toujours avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son départ.

Mrs. Potter rentrait par cheminée tous les soirs. Chaque fois que James l'entendait arriver, il se précipitait sur ses devoirs pour faire semblant de travailler. Ils s'avancèrent tout de même dans un bon nombre de matières sauf en botanique, où William repoussa de jour en jour sa dissertation sur les champignons explosifs.

Personne ne lui posa de question sur sa cicatrice, ce qui signifiait sans doute que tout le monde était déjà au courant. Un soir cependant, William surprit Scorpius Malfoy en train de le dévisager alors qu'il faisait réciter à Rose la définition des sortilèges de transfert, grand classique des BUSE.

— Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas oublié un mot ? demanda-t-elle. Je confonds parfois avec le…

— C'est bon, bougonna-t-il après avoir envoyé un regard noir à Scorpius.

— Euh… William ?

— Quoi ? fit-il un peu plus fort que prévu.

Rose le fixait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui cherchait les bons mots. Face à lui, Melice se cacha derrière son manuel de potions. Il entendit James, Albus et Hugo se courir après, armés de Bombamousse. L'escalier grinça furieusement puis la voix courroucée de Phineas Nigellus Black retentit à l'étage, avant qu'un énorme « SPLASH » ne vienne le faire taire.

— On voudrait… d'accord… _je_ voudrais, se reprit Rose devant l'air indigné de Scorpius, te parler de ta cicatrice…

William se contenta de hausser un sourcil sceptique. Parler n'allait rien changer à son dilemme. Ça n'allait ni effacer ses souvenirs, ni la croûte rougeâtre qui lui taillait le visage, ni même lui délier la langue. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne semblait le comprendre.

— Tu as eu pas mal de… démêlés avec les Serpentards, poursuivit-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots.

— Vraiment ? feignit-il avec indifférence.

— Tu es sorti avec Eraleen Ward et maintenant qu'elle est avec Tubbagus Prinz, il paraît que tu…

— Vous pensez que je l'ai mérité, c'est ça ?

— Pas du tout ! C'est… c'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Je veux dire… pas tant le fait que tu… mais plutôt que…, bafouilla-t-elle. Personne ne mérite ça ! C'est pour cela que tu dois absolument le dénoncer !

William lui adressa un regard hostile. Il était fatigué d'écouter les autres lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait bien aimé les voir à sa place, ils n'auraient sans doute pas été aussi braves. C'était loin d'être un chantage entre élèves à cause d'une querelle amoureuse. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des enjeux.

Il aperçut derrière Rose, le dos de Mr. Potter, assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu où il lisait un rouleau de parchemin particulièrement long. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était si près du but. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen. Il serra rageusement son poing dans lequel il tenait sa plume. Il eut alors une idée.

— Si tu pouvais nous dire… on pourrait t'aider…

— Je ne sais PAS qui s'est ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Peut-être que ça n'a pas plus à Tubbagus que…

— Ça ne peut pas être Prinz, coupa Scorpius, même s'il a failli se battre avec Era dans la salle commune, il n'irait pas jusque-là. Ce n'est pas son genre. En revanche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Piotr et Lankrovitch.

— Tu as dit que tu les avais croisés tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard, contra Rose. Comment ils auraient eu le temps d'attaquer William et de revenir ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je dis juste qu'ils en sont capables. Et puis il y a Oprah Mulciber qui passe son temps à traiter tout le monde de Sang-de… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La langue en plomb depuis déjà quelques minutes, William posa la pointe de sa plume sur un parchemin raturé qui traînait là. Cerberus Hawksight. Il lui suffisait de l'écrire. Harry Potter comprendrait ce que cela signifie, il était directeur du bureau des Aurors, il devait savoir interpréter ce genre de chose.

— En tout cas William, insista Rose, il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas en te taisant que les choses vont se calmer.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se le faire rappeler. Il savait déjà combien il était pris au piège. Il ravala une réplique cinglante et plongea sa plume dans l'encrier. Il traça un grand « C » sur le coin de la feuille. Il sentit sa langue de plomb tirer sur sa gorge. Il toussa plusieurs fois, luttant pour inscrire un « e » juste à côté puis il sentit des mains invisibles lui écraser la gorge. Il passa une main sur son cou pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise tout en continuant d'écrire. Mais sa gorge continua de se serrer, le sang battait dans ses veines, il sentit ses yeux se voiler, il était sur le point de s'évanouir. William lâcha sa plume et se releva brutalement de sa chaise, sous les visages ahuris de Rose, Scorpius et Melice. Il haleta un moment, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, la bouche sèche, emplie du goût métallique de sa langue en plomb. Il fut soudainement pris d'une puissante nausée et il courut vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi malade que le premier jour où sa langue s'était changée en plomb, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il se rinça abondamment le visage à l'eau froide et releva la tête. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir avant que celui-ci ne lui rote à la figure. Hébété, William recula d'un pas avant de comprendre. Quelqu'un semblait avoir installé un Miroir Moqueur. Son reflet lui tira alors la langue, enchaînant par une suite de bruits grossiers. C'est à cet instant que Mr. Potter apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Est-ce que… euh… tu as besoin de quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

— Je crois… c'est juste une indigestion ou… un truc dans le genre, balbutia William.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry Potter posa ses yeux verts brillants sur lui et il se sentit passer aux rayons X, en un regard si perçant, qu'il aurait pu lui arracher tous ses secrets. William pensa à Hawksight, aux leçons privées qu'il avait eues avec le concierge, tout en espérant que Mr. Potter soit Legilimens. Mais en voyant le visage à la fois inquiet et interrogateur qu'il lui adressa, William en déduisit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire passer son message oralement, ni par écrit, ni même par la pensée. Il salua tout le monde avant de monter se coucher, en faisant grincer les marches.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, William attendit désespérément un sommeil qui ne vint pas. Si bien que lorsque Melice le rejoint quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours parfaitement éveillé. Elle se glissa silencieusement sous les draps et cala sa tête contre son dos. William se retourna soudainement et la prit dans ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans le parfum suave de ses cheveux. Son corps était si petit et frêle qu'il eut peur de lui briser les os. Melice finit par s'endormir, laissant William dans une position inconfortable qui n'arrangea rien à son sommeil. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, lorsque Melice se roula sur le côté qu'il put enfin s'endormir.

Alors que Noël approchait à grands pas, de plus en plus de sorciers passèrent rendre visite aux Potter. Leur professeur de botanique vint ainsi les saluer, vérifiant au passage leur avancement dans leurs devoirs, ce à quoi William et James bafouillèrent quelques explications. Plusieurs collègues du ministère ou bien de _La Gazette_ débarquèrent avec des boîtes de chocolats dont on ne sut bientôt plus quoi faire. Les Aurors qui n'avaient pas été avalés par les ascenseurs arrivèrent à l'improviste tandis qu'Harry continuait ses allers-retours au ministère. Des hiboux affluaient tous les jours avec des cartes de vœux. L'une d'entre elle était accompagnée d'un étrange pot de prunes dirigeables, une autre présentait un paysage de montagne immobile qui étonna William. Il ne savait pas que James comptait des moldus dans sa famille. Ginny chassa tout le monde du salon le soir où la tête du ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, apparut dans la cheminée pour leur adresser ses vœux. James, qui faisait jusqu'alors semblant de travailler, fut ravi de regagner sa chambre.

Enfin, la veille de leur départ pour la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ils reçurent la visite de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. Il était très drôle de constater que Rose avait tout prit de son père et Hugo de sa mère. Scorpius se figea sur sa chaise lorsque Ron Weasley lui tendit une main pour le saluer. Il la serra timidement avant de se faire briser les doigts par la poigne de l'adulte.

— Alors, _Scorpius_ , lança Mr. Weasley d'un ton moqueur à la fin du dîner. Il paraît que tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

— Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, Ron, le réprimanda son épouse.

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il darda ses yeux bleus sur Scorpius qui avalait tant bien que mal sa dernière tranche de jambon fumé. William baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Il sentit le malaise de Scorpius jusqu'au creux de son ventre.

— Euh… oui, répondit-il.

— Vous l'avez entendu ? Il dit qu'il _sait_ jouer aux échecs…

— Ron !

— On n'a qu'à faire une partie, défia Scorpius en rassemblant tout son courage.

— C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer, répliqua Ron en se levant de table.

Mr. Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy se livrèrent un combat féroce. L'atmosphère avait l'épaisseur d'une crème caramel. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de les déconcentrer. William vit Mr. et Mrs. Potter débarrasser la table avec précaution et Rose tourner doucement les pages de son manuel de potions pour ne pas faire de bruit. On n'entendit plus que le choc des pièces qui s'entre-tuaient, ponctué par le claquement sonore du feu dans la cheminée. Il était près de minuit lorsque Ron finit par s'écrier :

— Échec et mat !

Scorpius vérifia par deux fois l'emplacement de ses pièces sur l'échiquier. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu. Mr. Weasley se redressa alors fièrement sur sa chaise et le toisa d'un regard triomphant. On aurait dit qu'il attendait des excuses pour avoir prétendu qu'il savait jouer.

— Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. Je veux dire… aux… aux échecs, ajouta précipitamment Scorpius.

Ron Weasley fronça les sourcils. Il eut une grimace déconfite, avant de répondre, comme si cela lui infligeait les pires douleurs :

— Ouais… bon… c'était…. euh… pas trop mal.

Rose Weasley se jeta sur son père dans une tornade de cheveux roux. William s'attendît à ce qu'elle essaye de le frapper avec un livre mais à la place, elle le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant. La tension qui s'était installée depuis plus d'une heure retomba aussitôt. Ils entamèrent une grande partie de bataille explosive, laissant le coin du feu aux adultes qui discutèrent travail et autres choses ennuyeuses. Puis, atteint d'une fatigue contagieuse, ils allèrent se coucher, les uns après les autres. Cette nuit encore, Melice s'endormit dans ses bras et étonnamment, William n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, toute la maison semblait s'agiter d'impatience en vue de leur départ imminent. Ils passèrent la matinée à envoyer des hiboux aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne afin que tous leurs camarades reçoivent leurs cadeaux pour Noël. William écrivit une longue lettre à ses parents accompagnée d'un assortiment des meilleures friandises de chez _Honeydukes_. Il leur parla principalement des Potter, de la masse de travail qu'il avait à terminer pour les vacances, de la pluie et du beau temps, sans évoquer sa cicatrice. Ils traînèrent en pyjama jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi avant de commencer à se préparer.

William se tartina le visage entier de la crème que Cadoc Crackmoth lui avait procurée. Il espérait que trois couches suffiraient à rattraper tous les soirs où il avait refusé d'en mettre. Il ressortit de sa douche avec une épaisse barbe brune. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il détailla son reflet pour vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Miroir Moqueur. Puis William fini par comprendre que cette barbe était bien réelle, puisqu'il la sentait en passant sa main. Il se dit alors que ce devait encore être un des effets secondaires que provoquaient les soins de l'infirmier de Poudlard.

— Allez Will, dépêches ! Je ne me suis toujours pas lavé ! s'impatienta James en donnant des coups dans la porte de la salle de bain à l'étage.

William fourra le pot de crème entre deux vêtements sales puis il s'enroula dans une serviette pour ouvrir à son camarade. James lui rit au nez en le voyant ressortir beaucoup plus barbu qu'il n'était rentré.

— Est-ce que c'est toi ?! s'énerva William.

— Comment ça ?

— C'est toi qui as trafiqué la crème de Crackmoth ?!

— Non. Crackmoth t'a donné une crème ?

— Absolument pas ! démentit-il en regagnant sa chambre.

William pesta intérieurement sur l'incompétence de l'infirmier. Il fut cependant bien obligé de reconnaître que, malgré les effets secondaires, la crème avait fonctionné. La ligne noire de croûte qui recouvrait sa cicatrice avait disparu pour laisser place à un trait de peau rose et neuve.

Il essaya de se raser dans l'évier des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, là où il ne dérangeait personne. Le Miroir Moqueur joua longtemps avec ses nerfs, faisant sans cesse bouger son reflet dans l'espoir qu'il se coupe. Puis, lorsqu'il eut épuisé son lot de plaisanteries, il cessa complètement de refléter. William ne se laissa cependant pas abattre. Il passa sa main le long de son visage pour voir là où il s'était arrêté mais il sembla que sa barbe avait déjà entièrement repoussé. Il marmonna encore quelques injures à l'adresse de Cadoc Crackmoth avant de consentir à enfiler son costume.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal, le rassura Melice pendant qu'ils se changeaient. Ça te donne un air plus mûr.

— On dirait que j'ai 35 ans, Mel ! se désespéra-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre quand on va me demander si je travaille au ministère ? Et si elle continue de pousser jusqu'à toucher le sol ?

— Dans ce cas-là, je crois qu'il ne te restera plus qu'à dire que tu es Albus Dumbledore.

William esquissa un sourire. Melice avait revêtu une robe rouge foncé, ouverte sur ses épaules osseuses. Elle chaussa des talons aussi grands que des échasses et lui arrivait à présent au menton. Elle se permit de remettre droit son col de chemise. Au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent son cou, William sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il entrouvrit la bouche afin de permettre à son cerveau de s'oxygéner plus rapidement tandis que son cœur accélérait le rythme. Il ignorait si Melice l'avait fait exprès, mais il connaissait son goût pour les jeux dangereux. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il éloigna les mains de sa camarade. C'est alors que James entra subitement dans leur chambre, lui fournissant une excellente excuse pour prendre ses distances.

— Ortoloin gé dans singes minutes ! baragouina-t-il, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

— Hein ?

— Le Portoloin est dans un cinq minutes, répéta Rose en passant devant eux dans sa robe bleue vaporeuse.

William vérifia que le chat de Melice n'était pas dans sa valise avant de la refermer. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'enrouler dans une ceinture maintenant qu'il avait vidé presque tous les cadeaux qu'elle contenait en plus de ses vêtements et ses affaires de cours. Tout le monde descendit dans un concert de grincements, poussant leurs cages et leurs bagages dans le virage exigu de l'escalier en bois.

Le reste de la famille les attendait dans le salon. William fut rassuré de voir qu'ils portaient de simples costumes, pas forcément plus distingués que lui. Albus avait même attaché un nœud papillon jaune canari autour du cou de son Chartier, perché sur son épaule.

— Non, Al ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne veux pas que tu emmènes cette chose !

— Il a un nom ! Il s'appelle Ralph ! Et il comprend très bien ce que tu dis ! protesta-t-il.

— Il est tellement grossier que ta grand-mère en aurait une attaque !

— Ce n'est pas quelques gros mots qui vont la tuer !

— Fais bien attention, menaça-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Encore une remarque comme celle-là et je te jette un sort qui te liera la langue ! Maintenant, retourne donc mettre ce furet dans sa cage.

— _Mais maman !_

— Dépêches-toi Al, c'est bientôt l'heure, dit Harry en consultant sa montre cabossée.

Ginny Potter avait passé une longue robe noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux roux flamboyants d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry et Ron envoyaient des hiboux de dernière minute, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. L'Auror eut bientôt l'œil attiré par la tenue gris-métal de son fils.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux mettre ça, James ?

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est un peu osé, non ?

— C'est justement le but, papa ! se vexa-t-il, roulant des épaules dans son costume en jantes de voitures.

Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils se tassèrent dans l'escalier en pierre en attendant le Portoloin. Harry Potter leva bien en vue un vieil arrosoir rouillé et tout le monde se regroupa autour de lui. William tendit la main vers l'objet. Personne ne disait rien. Ils patientèrent en cercle, coude à coude, frissonnant dans la nuit glaciale.

William pensa qu'ils auraient l'air bien étrange si un voisin Moldu les surprenait dans cette posture. Onze personnes, dont quatre adultes, tenant un vieil arrosoir tout rouillé et attendant en silence dans la pénombre du soir.

— Trois, marmonna Mr. Potter, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa montre cabossée. Deux… Un…

William eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une patte sortir de la manche d'Albus qu'il eut l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait attrapé par le nombril pour le tirer en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il sentit les épaules de James et Melice se cogner contre les siennes. Ils filaient dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement aiguë lui transperça les tympans.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils atterrirent sur une pelouse givrée qui craqua sous leurs pieds. L'ombre d'un cottage se dressait seul sous le ciel étoilé. Un vent froid et salé balaya le visage de William, indiquant que la mer ne devait pas être loin. Il entendit même le reflux des vagues quelque part derrière lui.

— Harry ? héla un sorcier aux cheveux bleus en s'avançant vers eux. Harry !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans longue accolade. Mr. Potter ne dépassait Teddy Lupin que de quelques centimètres. Celui-ci portait un ensemble qui aurait pu être chic s'il avait pris la peine de nouer sa cravate et boutonner complètement sa chemise. Le métamorphomage ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux de James en un geste paternel qui parut offenser son camarade.

— Comment vas-tu, James ? Tu t'es déguisé en Miroir Moqueur ? railla-t-il en détaillant sa tenue tellement brillante qu'on pouvait se voir dedans.

— C'est très rôle venant de quelqu'un dont la couleur des cheveux pourrait servir de feux de signalisation, bougonna James.

Ted Lupin rit aux éclats. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte olive avant de revenir au bleu vif. Il les conduisit ensuite à l'intérieur où se massaient déjà une trentaine d'invités. William reconnut l'uniforme de quelques Aurors ainsi que les robes bleues paon des représentants du ministère qui étaient de passage.

La grande pièce était divisée en un coin salon et un coin repas, où trois tables avaient été mises bout-à-bout afin de pouvoir loger tout le monde. Le plafond arborait de larges poutres apparentes auxquelles on avait suspendu des guirlandes. Au centre, trônait un sapin presque engloutit sous la pile de cadeaux aux emballages chatoyants. Les quelques fées qui avaient élu domicile dans l'arbre de Noël leur jetèrent des paillettes lorsqu'ils déposèrent les derniers présents qu'ils transportaient avec eux. Melice libéra son chat de sa cage et l'animal commença de faire le tour de la pièce afin de prendre ses repères. Ils abandonnèrent leurs malles dans un escalier recouvert d'un tapis fleuri avant de faire le tour des invités.

— C'est tellement difficile de réunir toute la famille ! Noël était le moment idéal pour annoncer nos fiançailles, expliquait Victoire lorsqu'ils vinrent la saluer.

— Vicky doit bientôt quitter la Grande-Bretagne, ajouta Ted. Elle a décroché un poste au bureau de liaison Britannique, dans le sud de la France. Mais moi, je dois rester ici pour suivre ma formation à St-Mangouste.

— Vous travaillez à St-Mangouste ? Dans quel service ? demanda un collègue d'Harry et Ron, répondant au nom de David Baner.

— ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER ! TU NE CROYAIS QUAND MEME PAS M'AVOIR EN CACHANT CE MAUDIT FURET DANS TA MANCHE ?! tonna Ginny.

— Euh… je crois que… je vais vous laisser, salua précipitamment David Baner.

Il eut un grand bazar lorsque le Chartier d'Albus tomba nez-à-nez avec le chat de Melice. Ils se coururent après dans toute la maison, manquant de renverser le sapin et la pile de cadeaux. Ginny hurlait toujours plus fort, couvrant les jurons de Ralph. Albus parvint finalement à attraper son furet qui s'était caché derrière une étagère et il l'enferma dans une chambre à l'étage, comme lui ordonna sa mère. James échangea avec son frère un petit sourire suffisant. Puis il leur présenta ensuite ses grands-parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley.

— James nous a dit que tu étais né-moldu ? le questionna aussitôt Mr. Weasley.

— Euh… oui, répondit-il avec gêne.

— Fantastique ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre comment font les avions pour voler !

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était des sorciers très simples et accueillants. Arthur portait des lunettes en écaille et son crâne dégarni était recouvert d'un chapeau ridicule qu'il avait dû trouver dans un pétard surprise. Molly était une petite femme replète au visage bienveillant. Elle le serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire pour le saluer, ce que William mit directement en lien avec sa cicatrice.

Ils retrouvèrent le visage ravagé de Bill Weasley qui n'avait pas quitté ses bottes en peau de dragon. Il se tenait au beau milieu d'un groupe de sorcières particulièrement belles, qui échangeaient dans un français trop rapide pour être compris. Angelina Weasley portait une robe de couleur chair qui ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau métisse. Elle était en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un que James lui présenta comme son Oncle Charlie. Un peu plus loin, William reconnut George Weasley, l'oncle de James qui tenait la boutique _Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Celui-ci semblait d'humeur maussade. William ne comprit pas pourquoi le propriétaire d'un magasin aussi amusant ne profitait pas des fêtes. Il se faisait remonter le moral par Percy et Audrey, dont les filles Molly et Lucy, s'étaient jointes à Lily et Roxane. Elles gloussaient en un cercle restreint, jetant des regards curieux sur les tenues des autres convives. James et Melice allèrent les saluer, mais William prétexta vouloir goûter aux petits fours afin de rester à distance.

Louis Weasley le salua d'un signe de tête. Il portait un ensemble démodé qui laissait penser qu'il faisait tout pour s'enlaidir. Il était d'ailleurs très exaspérant de se dire que même le costume en peau de troll de chez _Gaichiffon_ lui serait allé comme un gant. Éblouit par autant de charme, William ne parvint pas à détacher son regard et il ne remarqua pas la table juste devant lui. Il s'y cogna violemment et échappa quelques jurons. Le Vélane le dépassa sans rien dire, visiblement habitué à provoquer ce genre d'incident.

— Je ne mangerais pas ça si j'étais toi, lança une sorcière au moment où il approchait la main vers des tartelettes encore fumantes. Ma mère n'a jamais su cuisiner quoique ce soit.

D'après son étonnante beauté, se devait encore être une des cousines Vélanes de James. William songea qu'il allait bientôt avoir le tournis à force de se retourner sur l'esthétique de leurs visages. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre en un sourire railleur lorsqu'un détail le frappa.

— Nom d'un Scroutt ! Dominique ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnue !

Sa tignasse informe avait été ramenée en de belles boucles rousses, tressées sur les côtés. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle portait une robe magenta qui jurait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux. Il cligna des yeux à deux reprises tant il n'en revenait pas.

— Pourquoi tu portes une barbe ? s'enquit-elle.

— Oh, c'est rien, éluda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait gardé la bouche ouverte. Ça partira dans quelques jours… du moins, j'espère…

— Dom tu es magnifique ! s'extasia Melice en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Toi, Victoire et Louis, vous êtes tous sublimes ! Qu'est-ce que ton frère est mignon ! échappa-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Il doit faire des ravages chez les Serdaigles !

— En fait, je crois qu'il est gay.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Domi, intervint une sorcière élancée en apportant d'autres petits fours. Il est juste encore trop jeune pour penser à ça.

Fleur Weasley était la mère de Victoire, Dominique et Louis. C'était une femme de la quarantaine très attirante, aux longs cheveux blonds argentés et aux yeux bleus. Sa démarche aérienne hypnotisa tout le monde aux alentours. William se demanda comment le visage ravagé de Bill Weasley avait pu attirer une aussi belle épouse.

— Maman ! Je ne veux pas de tes tartelettes ! protesta Victoire.

Elle attrapa fermement les froufrous de sa robe qui dévoilèrent ses longues jambes. Ainsi plus à son aise, elle traversa la pièce d'un pas furieux jusqu'aux trois tables mises bout à bout, où sa mère s'occupait de disposer les petits fours.

— C'est insensé ! répliqua Fleur. Tous les anglais mangent des tartelettes pour Noël !

— Oui, mais les tiennes sont dégoûtantes ! Personne n'en veut !

— Bien sûr que si ! Vous en prendrez une, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en se retournant vers William.

Il se figea sur place dès que les grands yeux bleu foncé de la Vélane se posèrent sur lui. Il eut alors l'irrépressible envie de faire tout ce qu'il était possible pour l'impressionner. Il enfourna trois tartelettes sans même prendre le temps de mâcher. Ce n'est que lorsque Fleur disparut de son champ de vision qu'il ressentit un arrière-goût de pâtée pour chat et de cuisson ratée.

— Dom, aide-moi à jeter tout ça à la poubelle, exhorta Victoire dès que sa mère eut le dos tourné.

A table, Molly força tout le monde à se resservir de sa dinde de Noël. Elle était farcie aux marrons et accompagnée de choux de Bruxelles, carottes, panais et pommes de terre rôtis. Le chat de Melice se dandinait autour de la table, dans l'espoir d'y goûter lui aussi. Il sauta sans prévenir et vola un morceau de viande dans l'assiette de Fred. Melice eut beau crier après, le félin repartit aussitôt se délecter de son butin sous un meuble du salon. Albus la fusilla du regard et ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que Ralph était peut-être grossier, mais il n'était pas voleur.

La cuisine de Mrs. Weasley était de loin la meilleure que William ait goûtée. Il se servit d'un peu de tout, noyant son assiette de sauce aux cranberries et d'airelles. La Bièraubeurre et le vin des elfes coulaient à flots. Et à mesure que les coupes se vidaient, les discussions à tables montaient en intensité.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi ils se plaignent ! s'indigna Ron. Avant les elfes de maisons n'étaient même pas payés ! Mais bien sûr, il faut toujours qu'ils en demandent plus ! Être rémunéré à la même gratification qu'un sorcier ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— C'est une question d'éthique, contra Hermione. On ne peut pas être crédible en promulguant la liberté et l'égalité de toutes les espèces magiques si en dehors de notre discours, on ne leur accorde pas les mêmes droits.

— Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient capables de conduire le magicobus ou… ou de devenir professeur à Poudlard ! C'est parfaitement normal s'ils sont moins payés que moi ! Ils ne sont là que pour faire le ménage !

— Si les tâches ménagères sont si faciles, pourquoi tu ne les fait pas toi-même ? s'énerva Hermione. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la surface de parquet à polir dans l'atrium ? Et les cheminées qui crachent des cendres ? Sans compter tous ceux qui jettent leurs journaux partout, c'est vraiment irrespectueux !

— J'avais oublié ! Toi, bien sûr, tu es de leur côté !

— Comment ça ? Il n'y a pas de côté, j'ess…

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Hermione, accusa-t-il. Tu n'as pas arrêté de les baratiner avec tes idées « d'émancipation des elfes » ! Tu sais ce qu'ils en font de ta liberté ? Ils s'amusent à ensorceler des ascenseurs qui avalent mes collègues !

— D'ailleurs, intervint Harry pour calmer le jeu, est-ce que tu as eu de leurs nouvelles ?

— J'ai reçu un message de Purvis et… d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre… il est coincé quelque part sous la manche.

— Ah. D'accord… eh bien… euh…, hésita-t-il, sans trop savoir quelle était la procédure dans ce cas-là.

On tira encore quelques pétards surprises avant que le dessert –composé de Pudding et autres gâteaux aux fruits sec– soit servi. Puis ils terminèrent le repas par du fromage Stilton avec des crackers.

— Mes collègues à _La Gazette_ sont insupportables, confessa Ginny. Ce ne sont qu'une bande de rapaces à l'affût de la moindre information. Heureusement que cette Rita Skeeter a prit sa retraite ! Toujours à poser des questions : _Harry a une nouvelle cicatrice sur la pommette droite ?_

— Je m'étais juste coupé en me rasant !

— _L'Elu est-il impliqué dans de nouveaux mystères dont nous aurons à subir prochainement les conséquences ? Le monde va-t-il à nouveau sombrer dans une nouvelle ère de terreur et de chaos ?_ mima-t-elle en faisant rire toute la table.

— Victoire a failli faire la couverture de _Sorcière Hebdo,_ n'est-ce pas chérie ? se vanta Fleur au grand dam de sa fille aînée. Ils voulaient publier une édition sur les secrets de beauté des Vélanes. Saviez-vous que certaines sorcières vont jusqu'à boire du sang de Vélane pour devenir belles ? C'est insensé !

William vit Melice baisser brusquement la tête vers son assiette. Une fois que tous les plats furent débarrassés, Victoire et Ted sortirent plusieurs bouteilles d'eau glougloute pour fêter leur fiançailles. La boisson fit rire aux éclats toute la tablée. William, Dominique et Melice en prirent une dizaine de shots avant de sentir leurs joues rosir. James en but tellement qu'il en eu le hoquet. C'est à ce moment-là que Molly leur cria « AU LIT ! » d'un ton sans appel.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires dans l'escalier recouvert d'un tapis à fleurs avant de se répartir dans les différentes chambres à l'étage. Lily, Roxane, Molly et Lucy se tassèrent dans la plus grande. Louis partagea sa chambre avec Fred et Hugo. Dominique proposa à James de dormir dans la sienne. Albus, Scorpius et Rose prirent celle à côté de la salle de bain, laissant à Melice et lui, la chambre avec un lit double. Melice s'assit aussitôt sur le lit, soulagée de retirer ses chaussures à talons.

— James a vraiment une famille formidable, commenta-t-elle. Et tu as vu Dominique ? Je me demande pourquoi elle ne prend pas plus soin d'elle… Elle peut être ravissante quand elle le veut…

— C'est vrai, concéda-t-il en dénouant sa cravate.

— Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu me trouvais.

— Je te trouve très bien.

— Oh, _très bien_ , singea-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

— Tu… tu pleures ?

William regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question lorsque Melice leva ses deux yeux larmoyants au ciel. Il retira lentement ses chaussures, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il s'assit finalement sur le lit, juste à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien.

— J'ai dit quelque chose ?

— C'est rien, Will.

— Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle lui envoya un regard brillant de larmes qui le déstabilisa complètement. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver les bons mots mais la tristesse de Melice réveilla la sienne. S'en était trop. Il avait tant encaissé ces dernières semaines. Il sentit bientôt ses yeux s'humidifier et il plissa des lèvres pour se contrôler.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il menait jusqu'alors une vie tranquille, il ne manquait jamais de respect à ses parents –excepté la fois où il était rentré complètement saoul chez lui, il travaillait bien à l'école –seulement lorsque cela lui semblait nécessaire, et il avait des amis fidèles –dont il trouvait le moyen d'embrasser leur copine une fois le dos tourné. Mais il ne méritait pas cela. Rose l'avait bien dit, personne ne méritait une chose pareille ! A quel moment il avait fait un pas de travers ? Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se réveiller de ce long cauchemar.

William plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Melice. Il ne comprit pas vraiment sa réaction, mais dans ses pensées brumeuses, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Pour la consoler, pour oublier ou pour se consoler lui-même, il n'en su trop rien et il s'en fichait. Il se laissa griser dans cette sensation aussi euphorique et brûlante qu'après trois verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

La porte de leur chambre grinça soudainement. Il se retira aussitôt pour apercevoir Dominique, dont les joues prirent une couleur cramoisie. Gêné par la situation, il baissa les yeux vers la moquette pastel tout en glissant ses mains dans les poches soyeuses de son costume.

— Je voulais juste… euh… bonne nuit, salua Dominique en refermant la porte.

William poussa un long soupir. Il jeta sa veste dans un coin de la pièce et déboutonna sa chemise.

— S'cuse-moi, Will, sanglota Melice. Je ne suis qu'une petite allumeuse.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— C'est ce qu'Everitt a dit.

— Eve ? s'étonna-t-il.

— C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec moi. Il croit que toi et moi, on… on…

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient très proches. William avait passé les derniers jours à dormir dans ses bras. Melice avait été sa première petite-amie et cette complicité les marquait encore. Après s'être fait autant confiance, après s'être autant aimé, leur amitié n'avait été qu'une suite logique. Et même s'ils se cherchaient souvent l'un l'autre, tous deux savaient parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ce n'était pas forcément évident à comprendre d'un point de vue extérieur, comme celui d'Everitt.

— Tu sais… je l'aime… vraiment beaucoup, avoua-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

— J'irailui parler si tu veux.

— Certainement pas !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ?

— Rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Parfois, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, j'aimerais bien être encore amoureuse de toi. Tout serait sûrement plus simple.

— Sûrement, bougonna-t-il.

— Tu as encore des sentiments pour Era ?

— Era est une petite allumeuse.

— C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu as couché avec elle alors qu'elle sortait avec Tubbagus ?

William enfila son pyjama sans rien ajouter. Il entendit le bruit énergique d'un brossage de dents quelque part à l'étage. Il n'eut pas le courage de passer à la salle de bain, de peur de croiser James ou Dominique. Il s'enroula dans les couettes pour se réchauffer. Le chat de Melice vint gratter à leur porte avant de sauter sur le lit en ronronnant. Melice cala son visage humide contre son bras et ils s'endormirent à nouveau, l'un contre l'autre.

A son réveil, William tomba sur les deux gros yeux jaunes du chat de Melice qui se tenait en boule sur estomac encore gonflé par la cuisine de Mrs. Weasley. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide, indiquant que Melice était déjà descendue petit-déjeuner. Il roula sur le côté –ignorant les miaulements indignés du chat– pour scruter l'heure à la montre offerte par ses parents, posée sur la table de chevet. Il était prêt de onze heures lorsqu'il descendit.

Le sol du salon était jonché de papiers cadeaux que tout le monde déchirait joyeusement, vêtu d'épais pulls en laine par-dessus son pyjama. Il était apparemment de tradition que Molly Weasley leur tricote des vêtements où il était inscrit la première lettre de leur prénom. Elle en offrit un gris perle à Scorpius, un framboise à Melice ainsi qu'un couleur aubergine à William. Il l'enfila aussitôt, de peur de vexer la grand-mère de James.

Il reçut de James une élégante pipe en ivoire qu'il n'eut pas cependant pas le temps d'admirer car celui-ci lui pria de la cacher dès que Ginny Potter passa près d'eux. Dans les autres paquets, il trouva un tout nouveau sac de cours envoyé par ses parents, plusieurs encres qui changeaient de couleur de la part de Melice, une plume avec vérificateur d'orthographe de la part de Dirk qui trouva sûrement l'allusion très drôle, un assortiment de ses bonbons préférés chez _Honeydukes_ dont des Suçacides et des Baguettes réglisse choisies par Everitt, une veste en fourrure épaisse offerte par Harry et Ginny, une boîte Déflagration Deluxe des Feuxfous Fuseboum de la part de George et Angelina, un livre pour les ASPIC : « _Annales des problèmes les plus durs d'arithmancie et leurs solutions à peine expliquées_ » dont Hermione vanta les mérite dès qu'il l'eut déballé, une écharpe duveteuse où il était brodé des dragons qui crachaient du feu de la part de Percy et Audrey, un peigne auto-coiffant offert par Bill et Fleur, ainsi que de nouveaux gants de protections en peau de dragon de la part de Charlie, qu'il aurait très certainement apprécié à leur juste valeur s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais en botanique.

Gayle lui avait envoyé un étrange objet semblable à une boule de cristal de la taille d'une noix. Les indications sur la boîte présentait un « _Précursphère : voyez tout avant que cela ne vous arrive ! Une couleur bleue indiquera une opportunité et le noir, des problèmes prêts à vous tomber dessus !_ ».

— Cool ! Des lunettes de Quidditch ! s'exclama James devant sa pile de cadeaux. Merci Will, les miennes commençaient d'être un peu rayées. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Piqué de curiosité, il abandonna ses paquets pour observer l'objet. William serra la bille de verre dans la paume de sa main pendant quelques secondes, ainsi qu'il était expliqué sur l'emballage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit son poing, elle avait pris une teinte noire d'encre.

— Ha ha ! Pas de chance ! fanfaronna James.

William regarda le Précursphère avec tristesse. L'annonce de futurs ennuis avaient complètement anéanti sa joie à la découverte de ses présents. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir apporté de cadeaux aux nombreux oncles de James, mais ceux-ci lui assurèrent que ce n'était rien lorsqu'il vint remercier tous ses expéditeurs.

— Si j'avais su, je t'aurais acheté une tondeuse magique parce que cette barbe ne te va pas du tout, lui dit Fleur. Je pensais que tu serais aussi mal-peigné que James et Dominique. Je ne comprends pas cette mode chez les jeunes de vouloir paraître coiffés comme des évadés d'Azkaban…

Autour des trois tables mises bout-à-bout, chacun petit-déjeunait tranquillement sans trop s'occuper de l'heure tardive. Mrs. Weasley, la grand-mère de James lui proposa du thé de Noël, des toasts beurrés, des corn-flakes, des gâteaux et des restes de pudding de la veille. Malgré le repas copieux d'hier, rien ne semblait venir à bout de l'appétit de Dominique. Elle avala un grand bol de lait qui lui laissa une moustache blanche. Il se pencha vers elle pour la remercier une nouvelle fois d'avoir payé son costume chez _Gaichiffon_.

— Merci à toi pour le sac-à-dos mordeur ! désigna-t-elle en lui collant sous le nez le morceau de tissu qui essaya de le mordre au visage. Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a offert ?

William partit dans une longue énumération de tous ses cadeaux en les sortants un-à-un du sac de cours flambant neuf qu'il avait reçu de ses parents. Il se resservit une tasse de thé aux épices de Noël avant de conclure :

— … et encore, encore des vêtements.

— Peut-être que mes parents t'ont pris pour un elfe de maison, railla Dominique.

— Tu veux que je ressorte mon peigne auto-coiffant ? menaça-t-il en soufflant sur sa tasse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, bientôt interrompu par Melice qui vint le serrer dans ses bras en remerciement de l'encyclopédie sur les baguettes magiques qu'il lui avait offert. William fourra le Précursphère dans le fond de son nouveau sac et malgré les soucis qui se profilaient à l'horizon, il essaya de profiter le plus possible de ses derniers jours de vacances, loin du stress de Poudlard et de son concierge.

* * *

Suspens, suspens.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, même s'il a une vocation principalement descriptive. L'action reviendra bientôt avec –j'annonce– un grand bouleversement dans cinq chapitres !

Vous retrouverez des infos sur la _Maison des Potter_ , la _Chaumière aux Coquillages_ , de nouveaux personnages ainsi que des spoilers à l'adresse : meetkiliwatch[D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch

Quant à la suite, je vais essayer de renouer avec une publication plus régulière #NewYearResolutions mais ça risque d'être difficile. Alors je compte sur vous pour m'envoyer toutes vos ondes positives !

A bientôt ;)


	19. Quidditch et Quiproquos

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et m'ajoutent en favoris ! Je me suis encore emportée sur la longueur. Tant mieux pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Vous savez… je vous vois dans mes statistiques. Je vous vois vous ruer sur le prochain chapitre quelques minutes après sa publication, impatients de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, mortifiés à chaque nouvelle apparition d'Hawksight et voir arriver le bout de la page, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite à votre goût.

Pour moi, c'est presque pareil. A chaque fois que je reçois un mail, je me rue pour savoir si j'ai une nouvelle review, impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensés, mortifiée à l'idée de vous décevoir et je vois les premières minutes, puis les jours passer et malgré une hausse de lectures, je ne reçois presque aucun commentaire.

Je passe en moyenne 32h pour écrire un seul chapitre. Et ce n'est qu'une _moyenne_. En échange de tout le temps que je passe, je ne suis ni rémunérée, ni remerciée. J'ai l'impression d'avancer à tâtons, sans savoir ce qui vous plais, ce qui vous plais moins, où je me suis plantée, pourquoi vous continuez de lire, ce qui vous retiens ou au contraire, pourquoi vous arrêtez ?

Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que de prendre deux minutes pour commenter, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous aimez ce que j'écris, ça fait toujours plaisir. En plus, je réponds toujours aux reviews et parfois même, je continue de discuter par PM interposés. Je suis une grande bavarde )

Vous verrez qu'encore une fois, je me suis emportée sur la longueur. Tant mieux pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Dès le retour de vacances, le niveau des cours sembla brusquement s'intensifier, tout comme l'exigence de leurs professeurs qui ne cessaient de leur rappeler qu'ils passeraient leurs ASPIC dans un peu moins de six mois. William n'arrivait pas à croire que la moitié de l'année scolaire s'était déjà écoulée.

Les formules de Septima Vector devinrent plus compliquées que jamais, en défense contre les forces du Mal, Herman Hitnail redoublait d'imagination pour essayer de les tuer à chaque heure de cours et William entrait désormais dans sa classe avec la peur au ventre. En Sortilèges, Velma Vanety leur demanda d'ensorceler des statues pour les faire sourire mais celle de William s'évertuait à lui tirer la langue. Il confondit deux sigils à son dernier cours d'étude des Runes, ce qui provoqua une grande détonation qui grilla les derniers poils de barbe dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. En métamorphose, personne ne réussit à faire apparaître de perruche bien que Jodie Wigge parvienne à faire sortir des volées de plumes multicolores de sa baguette. Neville Longdubat n'arrêtait pas d'être derrière lui en botanique, ce qui au lieu de l'aider, ne faisait qu'augmenter à son stress et lui valut de se faire mordre ou piquer par toutes sortes de plantes tant il était distrait. Mais c'était sans aucun doute en potions que la pression était la plus palpable. Querida Quencholedge s'était tellement énervée contre Philemone Fuss que celle-ci avait fondu en larmes.

— Par Salazard, Miss Fuss, cessez tout de suite ces jérémiades !

— M… Mais… j'essaye…

— Ce n'est pas en pleurant sur votre chaudron que vous convaincrez les examinateurs magiques de vous donner un ASPIC en potions !

William et James retournèrent un regard vers le fond de la classe où Philemone Fuss remuait sa potion tout en séchant ses larmes. Dominique, à côté d'elle, reniflait avec dégoût son propre chaudron. Elle n'avait pas dû obtenir la légère odeur de réglisse qui devait normalement se dégager pendant la cuisson.

— Je ne sais pas qui est le plus inquiet pour nos ASPIC, murmura James à sa droite, nous ou nos professeurs ?

— Taisez-vous, Mr. Allen ! réprimanda soudainement Quencholedge.

Outré, William ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser. Il se reconcentra sur sa décoction d'insouciance après avoir lancé à James un bref regard d'injustice. Il suivit scrupuleusement le protocole interminable, jonglant entre les indications du tableau et celles de son manuel. Il comprit quoique trop tard qu'il avait eu la main un peu lourde sur les têtes de passiflore. Heureusement, lors des dernières minutes de filtrage, sa potion retrouva la couleur lavande caractéristique. Seuls Calixte et lui y étaient parvenus.

— Bien joué, Will ! lui lança Dirk dans une bourrade alors qu'ils remontaient des cachots.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Une décoction d'insouciance ! Ça ne te donne pas envie d'essayer ? Gayle a caché quelques fioles de ton chaudron dans ses chaussettes. On était trop loin de celui de Pandlebee pour lui en voler.

Ils se retournèrent vers Gayle qui comme à son habitude, avançait d'un pas tellement nonchalant que s'en était agaçant. Celui-ci souleva un pan de sa robe pour découvrir trois fioles remplies d'un liquide couleur lavande.

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire ? demanda William.

— Je pensais les verser dans le jus de citrouille de James, répondit Dirk, ça serait bien que notre Célèbre Capitaine Colère se détente un peu, mais tu as peut-être une meilleure proposition ?

— J'en ai une, bougonna l'intéressé, tu n'as qu'à prendre cette fiole et te la mettre où je pense !

Avec la charge de travail qui augmentait tant en nombre qu'en difficulté, James avait beaucoup de mal à gérer son équipe de Quidditch. Les derniers entraînements avaient été d'une telle médiocrité que de plus en plus d'élèves des autres maisons venaient affronter le gel de janvier pour les voir se ridiculiser. James passait tant de temps à crier qu'il en eut une extinction de voix. Crackmoth lui fournit un sirop qui, au grand dam de toute l'équipe, lui permit de s'égosiller à nouveau sur les terrains. Le remède eut seulement l'effet de faire muer sa voix à chaque fois qu'il haussait le ton. Les Gryffondors durent redoubler d'effort pour ne pas rire à chaque fois que celui-ci s'énervait.

Étant donné que Serpentard les avait battus cent-quatre-vingt à dix et que Poufsouffle avait été vaincu par Serdaigle avec deux-cent-dix points contre soixante, Gryffondor était déjà en dernière place du classement provisoire, cinquante points derrière Poufsouffle. Kemp Findlay, supplié par James et Neville Londubat, avait finalement reprit son poste d'attrapeur malgré les nombreuses beuglantes qu'il recevait de sa mère. « Le Quidditch avant tout », avait-il déclaré lorsqu'une énième lettre lui avait brûlé les doigts pour avoir refusé de l'ouvrir.

— Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous ! les pressa Hitnail lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur classe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard firent cercle autour de la grande malle aux motifs écossais d'Herman Hitnail. Leur professeur semblait particulièrement impatient, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout William. Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à James qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

— Aujourd'hui, je vous propose qu'on laisse tomber le programme des ASPIC pour s'amuser un peu.

Il clôtura sa dernière phrase par un sourire en coin qui ajouta plus d'asymétrie à son visage qu'il n'en avait déjà, avec son nez de travers et son œil plus petit que l'autre. Hitnail fit soudainement volte-face, leur tournant le dos vers sa malle de la taille d'un réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Une forme noire en jaillit aussitôt, projetant une grande ombre sur eux, avant que leur professeur ne fasse apparaître un bouclier argenté pour la retenir.

— Cette créature nous vient de Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée. Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

C'était la créature la plus monstrueuse que William ait jamais vu. Elle n'avait ni jambes, ni bras, ni tête, ni yeux, ni bouche. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de vivant. On aurait dit un esprit si elle n'avait la consistance solide d'une cape noire d'un peu plus d'un centimètre d'épaisseur. Le monstre ondulait dans les airs, uniquement maintenu en vie par de la magie noire.

— C'est un Moremplis, répondit une élève de Gryffondor derrière eux.

— Très bien, Miss Wigge. Savez-vous maintenant comment se débarrasse-t-on d'un Moremplis ?

— Avec un Charme du Patronus.

— Quinze points bien mérités à Gryffondor !

Un bruissement d'impatience parcouru la salle tandis qu'Herman maintenait toujours la créature à distance à l'aide de son bouclier argenté. William n'avait jamais entendu parler de Patronus mais à en croire la vive excitation de ses camarades, c'était visiblement quelque chose de très impressionnant.

— Habituellement, le Moremplis s'attaque à ses victimes lorsqu'elles sont endormies. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes éveillés qu'il ne va pas essayer de vous étrangler.

— Charmant, fit Oprah Mulciber sans même prendre la peine de murmurer.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers elle. Elle avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine inexistante et toisait le reste de la salle d'un air hautain. Son visage en pointe, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et son teint pâle n'engageaient pas à la conversation.

A ses côtés, Eraleen Ward la tira par l'épaule pour la faire taire, quoique trop tard. Sa cousine, Ivory Travers, essaya de se faire oublier en se cachant derrière ses boucles noires mal dessinées. Herman Hitnail ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

— Miss Mulciber, si vous vous sentez à ce point obligée de dispenser vos commentaires à tout le monde, je vous conseillerais de remplacer Windbag pour animer le prochain match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Paraît-il qu'il a reçu un Cognard à la dernière rencontre Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Un malheureux accident…

Il lui retourna un regard lourd de sens qui réussit à la faire taire. Remarquant que le drap sombre essayait de lui échapper, il raffermi sa poigne autour de sa baguette, intensifiant la lumière argentée qui se dégageait de son bouclier.

— Une fois qu'il a étouffé sa proie dans son sommeil, reprit leur professeur, le Moremplis la digère sur place. Et lorsqu'il quitte les lieux, un peu plus épais et plus gros qu'à son arrivée, il ne laisse aucune trace ni de son passage, ni de sa victime.

Il fit une pause grave pendant laquelle William se promit de vérifier si les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin n'étaient pas des Moremplis déguisés.

— On ne connaît qu'un seul sortilège capable de repousser un Moremplis et il n'est pas des plus simples. Un Patronus est une projection de forces positives qui vous protège contre la magie noire et certaines créatures maléfiques telles que les Détraqueurs ou les Moremplis. Un Patronus peut prendre deux formes différentes. Celle incorporelle, expliqua-t-il en désignant son bouclier argenté, qui n'offre qu'une protection limitée et celle corporelle qui… _Expecto Patronum !_

La baguette d'Hitnail crachota des volutes de fumée de plus en plus faibles, telle une vieille voiture ayant du mal à démarrer, jusqu'à ce que son bouclier disparaisse complètement. Le Moremplis en profita aussitôt pour ramper au sol, glissant comme un serpent noir, droit vers les élèves.

Soudain, une étrange forme argentée éclaira la pièce d'une lumière douce et rassurante. William plissa des yeux pour distinguer les contours brillants d'un Barzoï. Le chien argenté se mouvait dans une démarche très noble. Il possédait une tête longue et étroite, finement ciselée, avec un crâne plat, légèrement fuyant. L'animal courait dans les airs, aboyant et repoussant le Moremplis jusque à la malle d'Hitnail qui se referma d'un coup sec. Toute la classe en resta bouche-bée.

— Faire apparaître un Patronus corporel est un acte de magie très avancé, poursuivit leur professeur un peu essoufflé. De nombreux sorciers pourtant hautement qualifiés ne parviennent pas à l'invoquer. Cela demande de puiser dans des ressources de magie encore inexploitées, liées à votre « soi » profond, un « soi » secret qui ne faisait jusqu'alors que sommeiller en vous et qui doit surgir au grand jour, sous la forme d'un animal prêt à vous défendre.

William, James et Dominique s'échangèrent un regard interdit. Il n'y eut nulle besoin de paroles pour comprendre ce à quoi ils pensaient tous : leur Animagus. N'était-ce pas la forme de leur « soi » profond, le reflet de leur personnalité surgissant au grand jour ? William s'imagina un renard argenté filer dans les airs.

— Mais avant d'arriver à ce résultat… Je veux que vous réfléchissiez à votre souvenir le plus heureux, fermez les yeux, laissez-le vous envahir et lorsque vous serez prêt, _seulement_ lorsque vous serez prêt, prononcez la formule : _Expecto Patronum_. Tout le monde a bien entendu ? _Expecto Patronum._ Bien, vous essayerez un par un.

La salle fut plongée dans un grand brouhaha pendant que les élèves se bousculaient pour se placer en file devant la malle écossaise de la taille d'un réfrigérateur qui renfermait le Moremplis. Jodie Wigge fut la première à essayer. Rien ne sortit de sa baguette. Il en fut de même pour Tubbagus Prinz, Nazarius Lankrovith et Macario Piotr qui la suivirent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre comme souvenir ? lui demanda Dominique juste devant lui.

— Je pensais choisir celui où… celui où j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier, avoua William avec une certaine gêne.

— Ce n'est pas assez fort, contra James qui était encore devant, mon père dit qu'il faut que ça soit le souvenir le plus heureux de toute ta vie.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir, toi ? La dernière fois que Gryffondor a gagné un match ? cassa William.

Son camarade lui adressa un regard noir avant de lui tourner dos. William se sentait vexé par sa remarque. Il était évident que James Potter, fils du grand Harry Potter, né et élevé dans une famille de sorciers aussi riches que célèbres, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce moment où il avait découvert que les phénomènes étranges et inexplicables qui lui arrivaient n'étaient pas dus à une quelconque malédiction mais bien à de la magie. Sa propre magie. C'était comme apprendre que tous ses contes pour enfants étaient réels et par conséquent, que tous ses rêves les plus fous étaient réalisables.

Ce fut bientôt au tour d'Oprah Mulciber, Eraleen Ward et Ivory Travers qui n'eurent pas plus de succès que les autres. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, William sentit un poids d'acier lui retourner l'estomac. Il fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts pour se détendre et se rongea les ongles pour patienter mais rien ne semblait le calmer, alors qu'un pas après l'autre, il se rapprochait du Moremplis.

Dans un réflexe, James utilisa un _Protégo_ qui ne fut d'aucune utilité sur la créature et Dominique tenait tellement fort sa baguette qu'elle fit jaillir des étincelles. William amorça un pas engourdi vers le centre de la classe tandis qu'Hitnail se tenait prêt à ouvrir sa grande malle écossaise.

— N'oubliez pas, Mr. Allen, votre souvenir le plus heureux et seulement après la formule : _Expecto Patronum_.

— Oui, oui, Exp…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ombre du Moremplis tomba sur lui. Il sentit alors tous ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il leva sa baguette à bonne hauteur, tremblant devant la forme indistincte, ni humaine, ni animale du monstre. Il pensa à son renard argenté. Il allait venir. Il savait déjà quel était son animal. Il partait avec une certaine avance. Il devait y penser suffisamment fort pour l'invoquer.

— _Expecto Patronum_ , geignit-il la peur au ventre.

— Votre souvenir le plus heureux, Mr. Allen !

Il refoula le renard argenté de son esprit pour se rappeler le jour de ses onze ans, où il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais il n'osait pas quitter la créature du regard. L'ombre fit un bond vers lui et il tomba à la renverse. Hitnail repoussa le Moremplis dans sa malle et la referma aussitôt. Puis, il invita l'élève suivant à s'approcher.

— J'ai été nul, se lamenta William en rejoignant James et Dominique au fond de la salle.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Hitnail s'attendait à ce qu'on y arrive du premier coup, relativisa James. Même lui a eu du mal à faire apparaître son Barzoï.

— Vous pensez que c'est son Animagus ? interrogea Dominique. Est-ce que c'est… la même chose ?

— L'Animagus est censé refléter ta personnalité, non ? intervint Jodie Wigge en les faisant sursauter. Le Patronus, lui, représente une forme positive pour te protéger. C'est un peu différent… j'imagine.

Au bout des deux heures, personne ne réussit à faire apparaître le moindre crachat de fumée, ce qui selon Hitnail, ne devait pourtant pas les décourager. Leur professeur leur demanda de réfléchir à leur souvenir le plus heureux pour la semaine prochaine en plus de leur donner deux rouleaux de parchemin à écrire sur un comparatif Détraqueurs et Moremplis.

— Pour un sujet qui n'est pas au programme des ASPIC, il aurait pu s'abstenir de nous donner du travail ! se plaignit Dirk. Je viens seulement de finir ma carte du…

— L'astronomie ! s'écria James. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait cours ce soir ! Je n'ai même pas commencé ma carte du ciel !

— On a une heure avant le déjeuner, déclara William en regardant sa montre. Ça nous laisse le temps de passer à la bibliothèque pour t'aider.

— Will, tu me sauves la vie ! remercia-t-il en lui envoyant une bourrade dans le dos.

Ils s'installèrent près du rayon astronomie, où travaillaient également Albus et Scorpius. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher sur le devoir de James. William avait à peine eu le temps de lui expliquer l'énoncé que Kemp Findlay vint les retrouver.

— Je ne veux pas jouer dans une équipe où l'on en a après ma baguette, annonça-t-il d'un air féroce.

— Pardon ? répondit James en haussant les sourcils.

— Benny Bluefrog est gay.

James mit un moment à assimiler la nouvelle avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

— Et alors ?

— Alors, j'ai une copine ! Dis-lui d'arrêter.

— Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire, toi, contra James en trempant sa plume dans son encrier. Ce n'est pas à moi de régler vos histoires.

— Soit tu fais quelque chose, soit j'arrête de jouer !

— _J'en ai assez !_ s'exclama James tandis que sa voix muait. Le Quidditch, c'est une affaire d'équipe, si tu ne sais pas travailler en équipe, alors je préfère autant que tu retournes réviser tes BUSE ! _J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois le meilleur attrapeur ! Des tas d'autres Gryffondors seront ravis de prendre ta place !_

— Très bien ! se vexa Kemp. Alors ne reviens pas me supplier de jouer quand vous aurez encore perdu au prochain match ! Au moins, maintenant, je n'aurai plus peur d'ouvrir mon courrier !

Il repartit d'un pas enragé et les élèves leur adressèrent quelques « chut ! », accompagnés d'un regard réprobateur. James, à bout de force, poussa un long soupir en observant sa carte du ciel désespérément vierge. William vit Albus et Scorpius s'échanger un sourire goguenard devant la détresse du capitaine de Gryffondor.

— Je vais déclarer forfait.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent William et Dominique. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

— Comment tu veux qu'on joue si Jodie ne passe jamais le Souafle à Fred et Benny, si Dirk ne veut écouter que ses propres tactiques et si on n'a plus d'attrapeur !

— Tu n'as qu'à reprendre Hugo.

— On va perdre, Dom ! On va _encore_ perdre !

— Et si t'arrêtais un peu de nous rejeter la faute ?! Qu'est-ce que tu espères en nous criant dessus à longueur de journée ?

— Je suis bien obligé de crier parce que personne ne m'écoute !

— Évidemment que personne ne veut t'écouter ! Tout ce que tu sais dire, c'est qu'on est nul et qu'on va finir derniers du classement !

— On est _déjà_ derniers du classement provisoire ! On n'y arrivera jamais !

— Tu recommences ! s'énerva Dominique.

— Mais tu te rends compte de…

— Ça va, c'est bon, tempéra William. Dom ! Rev…

— J'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec Capitaine Colère, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans de grands gestes. Amuse-toi bien, moi au moins, j'ai fini mes devoirs.

On entendit quelques murmures indignés sur son passage. Heureusement, le grattement des plumes sur le papier reprit presque aussitôt, englobant la pièce dans une atmosphère studieuse, qui calma peu à peu James alors que William reprenait ses explications.

La démission de Kemp Findlay fit le tour de l'école en une seule journée. Les Poufsouffles, contre qui ils devaient jouer leur prochain match, accueillirent la nouvelle avec délectation, sifflant et vilipendant James entre les cours, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son humeur déjà massacrante. Il avait suspendu tous les entraînements de Quidditch et passait désormais son temps libre à la bibliothèque, arguant que s'il obtenait ses ASPIC, il aurait au moins réussi quelque chose dans l'année.

William ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine allégresse. Depuis que les malheurs de l'équipe étaient au centre de toutes les conversations, plus personne ne venait l'importuner avec sa cicatrice. Celle-ci se réduisait maintenant à un simple trait de peau rose boursouflée, pas plus impressionnant qu'une grosse coupure.

Ce soir-là, Dominique et lui avaient préféré étudier dans leur salle commune plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque, afin d'échapper à la mauvaise humeur contagieuse de James. Ils s'étaient attablés près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le Lac Noir, qui proposait un excellent divertissement à Dominique en manque d'inspiration pour son devoir. Ils entendirent le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir et ils levèrent tous deux machinalement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Dirk Crossby apparut accompagné de Gayle Steamupp. Ce dernier semblait léviter, comme un étrange ballon de baudruche que Dirk ne tenait pas par une ficelle mais par la manche de son uniforme.

— Gayle a goûté ta décoction d'insouciante, expliqua-t-il. On était en train de fumer à la tour d'astronomie. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à le retenir sinon il se serait envolé.

— Je me disais bien que j'avais mis trop de têtes de passiflore, songea William à haute voix. J'espère que Quencholedge ne me pénalisera pas trop pour ça…

— Tu plaisantes ?! clama Dirk en relâchant Gayle qui s'écrasa contre le plafond. Je te dis qu'un de tes amis a failli s'envoler par la tour d'astronomie et toi tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est à ta note en potion ?!

— Quelle idée aussi de prendre ces fioles dans mon chaudron ! se défendit-il.

— Au moins Gayle à l'air de passer un bon moment, fit remarquer Dominique.

Le visage de leur camarade était figé dans un sourire béat. Il amorça un rire en se bavant à moitié dessus. Dirk tira sur la manche de sa robe pour le faire redescendre.

— Tu ferais bien de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ça pourrait s'aggraver, conseilla Dominique.

Dirk dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire passer Gayle à travers le trou du portrait. Le feu claqua dans la cheminée et William se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Puis il se replongea en soupirant dans son paragraphe argumenté sur les propriétés de la rune _naeair_ qui signifiait « le tout ».

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que la plume auto-correctrice que lui avait offerte Dirk pour Noël était en réalité spécialement ensorcelée pour faire des fautes. Il attrapa un nouveau parchemin d'un air bougon, emprunta une plume à Dominique et reprit toute son argumentation depuis le début.

\- Dom, grogna-t-il en la voyant glisser un regard sur son parchemin, cela ne sert à rien de copier sur moi, c'est un devoir d'étude des runes, pas de divination.

— Oui, je sais, répliqua-t-elle se grattant la tête, mais je voulais voir si cela pouvait me donner des idées pour le soi-disant rêve prémonitoire que j'ai eu.

— Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as vu que Gryffondor perdrait son prochain match, ça me semble assez près de la vérité.

Dominique se renfrogna. Elle rumina sa peine pendant un moment avant de consentir à écrire. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait griffonné que deux lignes alors que William terminait déjà sa conclusion. Ils entendirent le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir à nouveau et ils relevèrent la tête de leurs devoirs, en quête d'une autre distraction pour se changer les idées.

James apparut dans l'ouverture du portrait. Il s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé. William sentit Dominique se raidir, préparée pour une nouvelle dispute. Mais à leur grande surprise, celui-ci affichait une mine réjouie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea William.

— J'ai croisé Delmeza Bragger et Anju Wen dans les couloirs.

— Oh ! Voilà qui va régler tous nos problèmes, railla Dominique.

— Elles ont dit, je cite, poursuivit James sans tenir compte de sa cousine, qu'on avait un certain talent pour faire passer des tonneaux de Bièraubeurre derrière le dos d'Hawksight et qu'elles aimeraient qu'on les aide pour la prochaine soirée que Serpentard va organiser aux cachots. Ils ont l'intention de faire encore plus grand que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

— Typique de Serpentard, maugréa William.

— J'ai trouvé Delmeza plutôt cool, avoua James en haussant des épaules.

— _Cool ?_ cracha-t-il, empreint d'une soudaine jalousie. Tu veux dire par là que t'as l'intention de sortir avec elle ?

— Et pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec elle ? se vexa son camarade.

— Parce que !

— Très convaincant, dit James sarcastique.

— Évidemment qu'elle se montre agréable, maintenant qu'elle a besoin de toi, étaya William. Attends un peu et tu verras qu'elle s'est servie de toi comme d'un elfe de maison.

— Tu sais, entama James en faisant mine de réfléchir, ce n'est pas parce qu'Era s'est comporté comme ça avec toi que c'est valable pour tous les Serpentards. Ça s'appelle faire des généralités et ce n'est vraiment, _vraiment_ pas sympa.

— T'arriveras jamais à sortir avec Bragger. Je suis prêt à parier mes dernières Noises dessus !

James lui tendit sa main et William, qui ne voulait pas avoir l'air de douter, l'écrasa aussitôt dans une poigne scellant leur pacte.

Le samedi qui suivit William, James et Dominique se levèrent de bonne heure pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ils quittèrent la chaleur réconfortante de la tour de Gryffondor pour s'engouffrer dans la pénombre froide des couloirs que les nombreuses vasques en pierre ne suffisaient pas à réchauffer. Poudlard était bien silencieux. Ils n'entendirent pas le moindre grincement d'armures ni le caquètement de Peeves. Les portraits ronflaient paisiblement dans leurs cadres et au dehors, le parc semblait encore endormi sous la couche de gel, comme s'il attendait les premiers rayons du soleil pour s'éveiller.

Un vent extrêmement violent les assaillit alors qu'ils traversaient le pont suspendu et William dû de se tenir aux bords pour continuer d'avancer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba sur Everitt McTighe, visiblement tout aussi surprit qu'eux. Leur camarade piqua un fard, sur ses joues déjà rosies par le froid, avant de s'empresser de cacher quelque chose derrière lui.

— C'est un balai ?! s'exclama Dominique. Oh… un vieux Friselune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? questionna James.

— C'est… c'est à Jodie, elle… elle me l'a prêté pour… pour essayer, bafouilla-t-il.

— Si tu veux essayer un vrai balai, prend donc un Éclair de Feu Suprême, conseilla Dominique.

— C'est ce qu'avait l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie pour la dernière Coupe du Monde. Mon père m'a acheté le même, se venta James.

— _Balai-Magazine_ dit qu'Ellerby et Spudmore ont essayé de faire du neuf avec du vieux lorsqu'ils ont lancé l'Éclair de Feu Suprême juste après l'Éclair de Feu, opposa Everitt. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'on bon T-III.

— Je bats n'importe quel Tourbillobalai III sur son accélération ! répondit Dominique avec défi.

Everitt haussa des épaules avant de les dépasser à grandes enjambées. Dominique marmonna encore quelques mots sur « le balai qu'il avait dans le derrière » tandis qu'ils progressaient. La pelouse givrée craqua sous leurs pieds lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le portail orné de sangliers qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Le village semblait tout aussi endormi que Poudlard. A l'étage, tous les volets étaient clos et au rez-de-chaussée, les commerçants venaient à peine d'ouvrir leurs boutiques. Leur souffle formait des volutes de fumée blanche qui s'envolaient vers le ciel d'un gris morne.

Ils furent tous soulagés d'entrer aux Trois-Balais qui paraissait nettement plus grand maintenant qu'il était vide. James paya pour trois tonneaux de Bièraubeurre qu'ils firent léviter sans problème dans les rues encore désertes de Pré-au-Lard. Ils saluèrent Hagrid de loin, cachant précipitamment les tonneaux qu'ils transportaient. Puis James sortit sa carte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le château.

— Dépêchez-vous ! pressa-t-il à voix basse. Tout le monde est encore dans son dortoir.

Ils grimpèrent les étages avec d'infinies précautions. William jetait des regards partout autour de lui de peur qu'Hawksight surgisse sans prévenir au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement, ils n'avaient que trois étages à parcourir. Ils déposeraient les tonneaux derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. James lui avait raconté qu'elle avait autrefois contenu un passage secret menant aux caves d' _Honeydukes_ mais celui-ci avait été condamné. Le tunnel qui s'étendait derrière était toutefois suffisamment grand pour y entreposer trois tonneaux de Bièraubeurre.

— Will, surveille Hawksight sur la carte. _Dissendium_ ! incanta James en pointant sa baguette sur la statue.

— Il est dans ses appartements au quatrième. Il… il descend ! Vite, vite !

James et Dominique déposèrent lourdement les tonneaux, tandis que William guettait le bout du couloir, effrayé à l'idée d'y apercevoir la silhouette impressionnante et la cape de fourrure noire de Cerberus Hawksight.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de refermer le passage de la statue et de se retourner vers l'autre bout du couloir que la voix pesante du concierge tomba sur eux. William sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il pivota à contre-cœur face au sorcier qui lui avait taillé le visage.

— Tiens, tiens, fit Hawksight comme si cette rencontre avait illuminé sa journée. Potter, Weasley et Allen.

William lui adressa un regard particulièrement dur. Sa langue se changea en plomb et le dégoût du métal dans sa bouche ne fit qu'accentuer sa haine envers le concierge, faisant battre son cœur contre sa poitrine avec plus de hargne que nécessaire. Hawksight retroussa alors ses lèvres en un horrible sourire, découvrant ses dents pointues.

— Et que faites-vous dans les couloirs de si bon matin ? interrogea-t-il.

Une expression de soulagement dû passer sur leurs visages car le concierge balaya les environ à la recherche d'une preuve compromettante. Les portraits somnolaient contre leur cadre, ils ne portaient rien ni derrière eux, ni dans leurs mains et la statue de la sorcière borgne ne s'ouvrait qu'à ceux qui connaissaient la formule.

— On profite de notre temps libre comme on veut, provoqua William.

Le concierge le toisa de toute sa hauteur pendant un moment avant d'hausser un sourcil sensiblement indigné.

— Ne faites pas trop le malin, Mr. Allen, menaça-t-il. Ou vous n'aurez bientôt plus de temps libre du tout.

Hawksight leur accorda un dernier regard avant de faire volte-face dans un tourbillon de fourrure noire.

— Il est… terrifiant, lâcha Dominique, ce à quoi William ne put qu'hocher de la tête.

Il avait eu de la chance d'avoir James et Dominique à ses côtés, sans quoi la discussion avec le concierge aurait pris nettement plus d'importance que des menaces prononcées à demi-mots. En cet instant, il se sentit à la fois tellement reconnaissant et vulnérable qu'il aurait voulu les serrer dans ses bras.

William ressassa en silence ses angoisses alors qu'ils regagnaient leur dortoir afin de grappiller les quelques heures de sommeil qui leur restait. Le jour perçait déjà, même à travers les rideaux de soie écarlate qui entouraient son lit. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans ses couvertures, l'esprit tant occupé par d'innombrables pensées qu'il lui fut impossible de fermer les yeux. William resta donc étendu, à se ronger les ongles pour mieux évacuer son stress.

La deuxième semaine de janvier apporta son lot de problèmes. L'état de Gayle ne s'arrangeait pas malgré les soins de Cadoc Crackmoth. Même attaché à son lit, son corps flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son matelas. L'infirmier leur confia que s'il n'y avait pas d'améliorations d'ici la fin de la semaine, il serait dans l'obligation de l'envoyer à St-Mangouste.

Le match contre Poufsouffle avait lieu dimanche et la tension entre les différentes maisons montait de jour en jour. Il n'était pas rare que les joueurs de Gryffondor trébuchent brusquement dans les couloirs où bien que leur sac explose soudainement, renversant toutes leurs affaires de cours dans une grosse flaque d'encre qui faisait caqueter Peeves de bonheur.

Jodie toisait tout le monde d'un air supérieur, défiant quiconque de s'en prendre à elle et Fred avait fait une liste de toutes les personnes dont il jurait de se venger plus tard. Mais c'était sans aucun doute Benny Bluefrog qui subissait le plus de moqueries, tant sur son orientation sexuelle que sur le prochain match. Il s'était ouvert la lèvre lors d'un duel magnifique qui avait cependant fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Dirk ne cessait de contredire James dans ses tactiques tout en se moquant de ses excès de colère. Ceci poussa le capitaine de Gryffondor à le renvoyer de l'équipe, après une énième dispute qui eut lieu en plein cours de sortilèges. Velma Vanety leur envoya à tous les deux un maléfice cuisant qui dura pendant deux jours tant il était puissant. Depuis, Dirk ne leur adressait plus la parole, ce qui de l'avis de William et Dominique, n'était pas plus mal.

— Hey Potter ! héla Shari Fawkner, la capitaine d'équipe de Poufsouffle durant l'interclasse. Paraît que Crossby a démissionné de l'équipe ?

— Il n'a pas démissionné, je l'ai viré, corrigea James avec défi.

— A ce rythme-là, tu crois qu'il restera encore assez de joueurs à Gryffondor pour terminer la saison ?

— Excuse-moi, grogna James en l'écartant de son passage. Benny ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens de sortir de l'infirmerie ?

— Ouais. C'était trois fois rien, assura-t-il.

Une épaisse cicatrice barrait le côté gauche de ses grosses lèvres de bébé. Benny affichait pourtant un air plein de fierté. Le regard de William dévia soudainement vers le sorcier qui l'accompagnait.

— Vous traînez beaucoup ensemble ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Dominique à son petit-frère.

— Et alors ? répliqua Louis Weasley, la colère donnant à son visage un air féroce.

— Alors on va finir par croire des choses, provoqua-t-elle.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

— Quelle répartie, cassa Dominique. Ça te vient naturellement ou tu les prépares à l'avance ?

Louis sembla sur le point d'exploser. Il serra les dents puis fonça tête baissée entre lui et Dominique, prenant soin de les bousculer au passage. Benny prétexta avoir cours de métamorphose avant de courir à sa suite.

— Personne ne veut jamais me croire, mais je l'avais bien dit qu'il était gay… Ça doit être une terrible déception pour toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, ajouta-t-elle en un sourire railleur.

— James ! James ! s'écriait Everitt en courant pour les rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, McTighe ? Toi aussi t'es gay ?

— Hein ? Non, non. Écoutes… j'ai réfléchi, entama-t-il en se postant juste devant lui.

Everitt jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Il semblait sur le point de leur annoncer quelque chose qu'il avait longuement récité devant sa glace.

— Je veux entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils tous les trois.

— Je veux entr…

— Nan, on a compris, coupa James. C'est juste que… ne le prends pas mal, Eve, mais on ne t'a jamais vu voler.

— Je me suis entraîné tous les matins depuis la rentrée des vacances.

— On est à six jours du match ! Je ne p…

— Justement ! Vous avez besoin de deux nouveaux joueurs et vite !

James s'apprêtait à lui arguer un autre point mais il referma presque aussitôt la bouche. Everitt n'avait pas tort dans le sens où l'équipe de Gryffondor était à présent tellement désespérée qu'un joueur de plus, même mauvais, valait toujours mieux que pas de joueur du tout.

Il réserva le terrain de Quidditch dès mardi matin, en plein milieu de la semaine. Avec la nuit qui tombait toujours aussi tôt, il leur serait impossible de voir quoique ce soit passé dix-sept heures. William soupçonnait également James d'avoir programmé un entraînement aussi matinal dans le but de décourager tout spectateur des équipes adverses.

James et Everitt se levèrent dès six heures. Dirk ronflait alors profondément dans son sommeil et William enfourna sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer les bruits de ses camarades. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, aussi, après un effort considérable, il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et sortit de son lit. Avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité, il tomba les yeux sur le lit vide de Gayle, qui était toujours à l'infirmerie.

Tandis que James et Everitt enfilaient leurs diverses protections de Quidditch, il revêtit la veste en fourrure épaisse que les Potter lui avaient offerte pour Noël ainsi que l'échappe duveteuse où il était brodé des dragons qui crachaient du feu de la part de Percy et Audrey. L'épaisseur combinée de tous ses vêtements gênait vaguement ses gestes mais il avait trop froid pour s'en préoccuper.

— Serdaigle est en tête de classement avec deux-cent-dix points, rappela James alors que tout le monde montait sur son balai. Serpentard est en deuxième position avec cent-quatre-vingt points. Poufsouffle troisième avec soixante points. On a cinq buts à égaliser.

Jodie bailla sans gêne, Dominique se grattait la tête avec sa batte et Fred vérifiait les brindilles de son balai. Everitt semblait boire toutes les paroles de son capitaine. James lui avait prêté un vieux Comète 360 appartenant à l'école, ce dont il ne se plaint même pas.

— Comme on n'a pas d'attrapeur, poursuivit James, je propose que chacun passe un test et je choisirais le meilleur d'entre vous. Je vais lâcher le Vif et… euh… _Will_ ! héla-t-il tandis que sa voix sautait plusieurs octaves vers les aiguës, _tu feras le chrono !_

William retourna sa montre au poignet. Il attendit pile avant de faire signe à Fred Weasley. Celui-ci s'élança dans les airs à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Au bout de trente minutes, il abandonna et rejoint la terre ferme. William scruta les environs. Il n'y avait pourtant pas beaucoup de brouillard ce matin.

— Il est peut-être parti ? suggéra William alors qu'ils attendaient Benny Bluefrog depuis douze minutes.

— Impossible, répondit James catégorique, les Vif d'or sont ensorcelés pour ne pas quitter le terrain.

Benny redescendit en piquet et freina à la dernière minute, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber de son balai. Puis ce fut au tour de Dominique de s'élancer. William observait les alentours avec de plus en plus de conviction, bien décidé à enfin trouver le Vif.

Il entendit un battement d'aile près de lui. La petite balle virevoltait à ses côtés, comme pour le narguer. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Dominique fondit sur lui. Il se jeta à terre pour échapper à son accélération. Elle s'écrasa dans les gradins deux mètres plus loin.

— Pas assez agile, commenta James pour lui-même.

— En même temps, c'est complètement idiot comme exercice ! s'énerva-t-elle en se relevant. Je suis batteur ! Pas attrapeur !

Le visage d'Everitt prit brusquement une teinte cramoisie lorsqu'il chevaucha son balai. William savait qu'il avait peur de se ridiculiser. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on le voie voler. Il se montra cependant très doué. Il parvint à suivre le Vif d'or pendant plus de cinq minutes ce qui, même sans l'attraper était déjà plus que le reste de l'équipe.

— Super, Eve ! félicita James en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

Jodie partit sans attendre le top de William. Elle grimpa tellement haut qu'ils perdirent de vue sa silhouette dans les nuages bas. Elle redescendit au bout d'à peine dix minutes. William songea qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dû faire l'effort de chercher lorsqu'elle tendit sa main d'où brillait un éclat doré.

— T… Tu l'as attrapé ?! fit James, interloqué.

— Ouais, répondit-elle agacée.

— G… Génial. On a notre... nouvelle attrapeur alors.

— Quoi ? Je ne suis pas attrapeur, je suis poursuiveuse et je suis aussi la meilleure buteuse de l'équipe.

— Tu sais peut-être marquer des buts mais t'es incapable de jouer en équipe.

— N'importe quoi !

— De quoi tu te plains ? C'est très bien comme poste attrapeur !

— Je ne veux pas jouer comme attrapeur !

— _Tu seras ce que je te demande d'être !_ piailla James en muant à nouveau.

Everitt remplaça Jodie en tant que poursuiveur. Il démontra une excellente coordination avec Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog, ce qui redonna un peu d'optimisme à James. Il intercepta Hugo Weasley qui sortait de Botanique pour lui proposer la place de Dirk, ce que son cousin accepta avec enthousiasme.

L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait désormais tous les matins sans exception. Jodie jouait avec une telle élégance que William se demanda pourquoi elle tenait tant à être poursuiveuse. Elle plongeait brusquement par endroit, à la suite du Vif d'or, ses cheveux blonds filants derrière elle comme le jet d'une étoile filante.

Hugo s'avéra également un très bon batteur. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir réintégré l'équipe qu'il écoutait les critiques de James, même les plus dures, sans broncher. Et les poursuiveurs Benny, Fred et Everitt avaient un jeu remarquable. Ils étaient capables de former à la fois une défense redoutable ainsi que des passes décisives magnifiques.

Lorsque la fin de semaine arriva, Gryffondor n'avait pas de meilleures chances de victoire. James envisageait même la seconde place s'ils parvenaient à marquer suffisamment de buts avant la capture du Vif d'or.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Gayle ? demanda William à Dirk.

Ils venaient tout juste de prendre place dans les gradins durs et froids du stade. Il régnait une telle impatience que l'air paraissait électrisé. Ils fourrèrent des herbes dans leurs pipes respectives. William avait hâte de tester la pipe en ivoire que James lui avait offerte pour Noël. A leurs côtés, Dreeda et Melice agitaient une banderole ensorcelée où rugissait une gigantesque tête de lion, suivie par les inscriptions « ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! ».

— Il est partit pour St-Mangouste ce matin. Crackmoth avait l'air confiant. Il dit qu'il lévite un peu moins haut qu'avant.

— _Allez Gryffondor ! Marque et attrape le Vif d'or !_ clamèrent les sorcières en cœur.

— Ne vous donnez pas trop de peine, les interrompit Dirk, j'ai démissionné de l'équipe. James est vraiment un mauvais capitaine.

— Tu n'as pas démissionné, tu t'es fait virer, répliqua durement William.

— Ce n'est pas en étant aussi pessimistes qu'on va gagner, les reprit Melice. Notre équipe a besoin de nous ! _Allez Gryffondor ! Marque et attrape le Vif d'or !_

Leur chanson fut bientôt reprise en cœur par quelques-uns de leurs camarades. Zephyra Zanywind, leur arbitre et professeur de vol, arriva au centre du terrain. Elle tenait le Souafle sous le bras, prête à siffler le début de match. Et près du panneau d'affichage des scores, il y avait…

— BONJOUR À TOUS !cria la voix amplifiée de Philemone Fuss. _Accrochez-vous bien à vos sièges car le match d'aujourd'hui est d'une importance cruciale ! Poufsouffle et Gryffondor vont s'affronter pour tenter de remporter la troisième place !_

— J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Dirk.

— _Ici Philemone Fuss, directrice du Club de joueurs de Bavboules ! Je remplace Wane Windbag qui a un peu de mal à articuler depuis qu'il a reçu un Cognard en pleine tête lors du dernier match Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigles nous ont régalés avec match très très serré jusqu'à la dernière minute où leur attrapeur s'est emparé du Vif remportant deux-cent-dix points à soixante et se plaçant alors en tête du classement ! Nul doute que Serpentard se fait du souci pour ses huit victoires d'affilée ! Mais on n'est pas là ni pour parler des problèmes de déglutition de Windbag ni des victoires de Serpentard… VOILAAAAA L'EQUIPE DE POUFSOUFFLE !_

Des joueurs vêtus de robes jaune canari traversèrent le terrain à toute vitesse. Les Poufsouffles applaudirent leur équipe à tout rompre. William se cala dans le fond de son siège, inspirant la fumée de sa pipe à pleins poumons.

— _Shari Fawkner, l'attrapeur et capitaine d'équipe de Poufsouffle tient à nous montrer l'accélération de son balai ! Elle est suivie par ses poursuiveurs Helia Catchpole, Coleen Pepperell et Oumy Yepes ! Les batteurs Vergil Scaliger et Anton Slullips se tiennent en retrait, sans oublier Myrion McNairy qui a déjà pris sa place devant les buts ! C'est au tour de l'équipe de GRYFFONDOR !_

Toute la tribune se leva subitement pour acclamer la nuée de joueurs en robe écarlate qui fusait, presque couchés sur leurs balais, dans le ciel bas et gris. Melice et Dreeda secouèrent leur banderole avec ardeur tandis que James, suivit par toute son équipe, effectuait son habituel tour de piste, levant une main çà et là comme pour répondre à la foule.

— _Il y a encore eu du changement,_ remarqua Philemone. _Benny Bluefrog et Fred Weasley conservent leur place de poursuiveur, accompagné de… ça alors ! C'est Everitt McTighe ! Les batteurs sont Dominique Weasley et son cousin Hugo. Enfin l'attrapeur de Gryffondor est… je crois bien que oui, il s'agit de Jodie Wigge ! Hâte de voir à l'œuvre cette nouvelle équipe !_

James se positionna face à Shari Fawkner pour lui serrer la main. Les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard dur, leurs capes aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives virevoltant derrière eux comme en signe d'impatience. William scruta le point de Jodie tellement haut dans le ciel qu'on ne la distinguait plus que par ses cheveux blonds qui battaient derrière elle.

— _LE COUP D'ENVOI EST LANCÉ !_ tonna Philemone dans son porte-voix magique. _Yepes s'empare du Souafle, elle est prise en chasse par McTighe et Bluefrog… OOOH ! Fred Weasley parvient à lui soutirer la balle et vole droit vers les buts ! Dominique et Hugo Weasley assaillent aussitôt la défense de Poufsouffle par une série de Cognards, quelle coordination !_

William siffla bruyamment et la banderole de Melice et Dreeda rugit d'autant plus fort.

— _Weasley perce la défense, il arrive devant les buts et… INCROYABLE ! C'EST LE BUT ! Dix points pour Gryffondor en à peine cinq minutes de jeu ! McNairy relance. Passe à Pepperell, Catchpole. Les Poufsouffle progressent, Potter se prépare devant ses buts ! Bluefrog et McTighe reviennent en défense, quelle accélération !_

Les Gryffondors se penchèrent vers le bord des gradins, retenant leur souffle.

— _Bluefrog évite un Cognard de Scaliger ! Tout ce passe à une vitesse… on sent que ce premier but à piqué Poufsouffle dans leur orgueil ! Et c'est… SUPERBE INTERCEPTION de McTighe ! Il retourne vers les buts en un looping que Catchpole n'arrive même pas à suivre ! Rien ne l'arrête ! Il remonte le terrain en évitant tous les Cognards ! OUTCH ! Celui-ci l'a manqué de peu ! On peut saluer Slullips pour sa redoutable précision ! C'EST LE BUT ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! On dirait qu'ils sont bien déterminés à faire oublier leur défaite contre Serpentard !_

Toute la tribune fut secouée d'une vive excitation. William cria, siffla et applaudit jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains. La chanson de Melice et Dreeda raisonnait maintenant dans tout le stade.

— _Que ce passe-t-il du côté des attrapeurs ? Fawkner est en train de dispenser ses ordres à son équipe. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle va trouver le Vif d'or… REGARDEZ-MOI CETTE PASSE ! McTighe à Bluefrog, Weasley couvre leurs arrières… Catchpole ne semble pas vouloir les laisser passer ! Les deux poursuiveurs sont au coude-à-coude ! Ça commence à devenir violent ! McNairy se tient prête devant ses buts… c'est une vraie armoire à glace ! À elle toute seule, elle pourrait couvrir les trois… BUUUT ! Une excellente feinte de Bluefrog, McNairy n'y a vu que du feu ! Déjà trente points à zéro pouuuur… GRYFFONDOR !_

Ils sautèrent une nouvelle fois de leur siège pour saluer la performance de leur équipe tandis que les supporters des Poufsouffles perdaient peu à peu espoir. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor filaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, bousculant les joueurs adverses par des coups d'épaules et évitant tous les Cognards en vrillant. Dominique et Hugo occupaient remarquablement la défense de Poufsouffle, ce qui leur permis de marquer un quatrième but.

— _McNairy remet en jeu le Souafle et… INTERCEPTION de Weasley ! Il est encore dans la surface de but et… AIE AIE AIE ! COGNARD de Dominique qui échappe de peu à McNairy… c'était vicieux… elle est trop occupée pour… BUUUUUT ! Nous sommes à trente minutes de jeu et l'écart est déjà bien creusé avec cinquante points à zéro pouuuur… GRYFFONDOR !_

Avant même que la tribune n'ait le temps de fêter cela, Shari Fawkner, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle plongea brusquement vers le sol. Plusieurs élèves la pointèrent du doigt, retenant un cri.

— _ATTENTION ! Fawkner est bien décidée à mettre fin à ce carnage en attrapant le Vif ! Je vous rappelle que celui-ci vaut cent-cinquante points ! Poufsouffle peut encore se rattraper s'ils s'en emparent, marquant alors cent-cinquante points à cinquante !_

Une brusque folie agita la tribune des Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors se turent soudainement, se penchant plus encore vers la balustrade. Tous leurs espoirs reposaient à présent sur Jodie Wigge, leur nouvel attrapeur. Elle fusait avec agilité, ses cheveux blonds volants derrière elle comme le sillage d'une étoile filante.

— _Ça ne ressemble pas à une feinte, Fawkner a bel et bien repéré le Vif d'or ! Wigge la rattrape mais l'accélération de son Friselune ne suffit pas à compenser son retard ! OULALA ! Elle s'accroche au balai de sa concurrente ! On n'avait encore jamais vu ça ! Fawkner ne se laisse pas déconcentrer, elle tend la main… le Vif est à un mètre devant elle ! Wigge l'écarte d'un violent coup d'épaule ! Fawkner riposte. Elles ne voient pas arriver les poteaux des buts… Wigge vrille, c'était moins une ! MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! Fawkner a glissé de son balai ! Elle se retient au manche ! Elle va tomber… non, non… elle va… QUELLE AGILITÉ ! Elle remonte sous les applaudissements de ses camarades !_

Remotivés par la clameur s'échappant des gradins, les Poufsouffles enchaînèrent trois buts que James ne vit même pas arriver. Une véritable huée s'éleva de la tribune des Gryffondors.

— _Revirement de situation à cinquante minutes de jeu ! Le score se serre cinquante à trente pouuuur… GRYFFONDOR ! Oui, bravo, Gryffondor_ , reprit Philemone en réponse au concert de cris. _Mais POUFSOUFFLE n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Catchpole file avec la rage au ventre ! Je n'aimerais pas me trouver sur son chemin… Weasley et Bluefrog la prennent en chasse pendant que McTighe reste en défense ! Est-ce que Poufsouffle va réussir à égaliser ? Eeeeeeet… c'est loupé. McTighe récupère le Souafle… Weasley et Bluefrog se positionnent en formation… OUTCH ! Ça doit faire mal ! Un Cognard de Scaliger vient de désarçonner Bluefrog… je crois qu'il est inconscient…_

Zephyra Zanywind vint interrompre la chute de Benny Bluefrog d'un coup de baguette. Les Gryffondors clamèrent leur soulagement lorsque celui-ci atterrit au sol sans encombre. Penchés depuis l'estrade, ils observèrent leur camarade être porté sur un brancard, visiblement sonné par le coup.

— _McTighe et Weasley progressent sur le terrain ! Les batteurs de Gryffondors sont enragés ! Ils ont bien l'intention de venger leur camarade ! OOOH ! Un Cognard vient de frapper le balai de Pepperell… elle vrille, elle vrille… ça donne le tournis ! Elle reprend enfin le contrôle de son balai ! BRAVO ! Mais c'est trop tard, McTighe et Weasley arrivent sur la surface des… BUUUT ! Soixante points à trente pouuuur… GRYFFONDOR !_

— ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! MARQUE ET ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! rugit les gradins.

William tira longuement sur sa pipe avant de la caler dans le coin de ses lèvres pour applaudir encore plus fort. Une heureuse sensation s'empara de lui. Il en était sûr. Malgré des débuts difficiles, malgré le froid et ses mains engourdies par le claquement de ses paumes, il savait maintenant que Gryffondor allait gagner.

L'énergie salvatrice de ses supporters accompagna Everitt et Fred tandis qu'ils remontaient une nouvelle fois le terrain, vrillant autour des Cognards et poussant la défense de Poufsouffle jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. Fred bouscula si violemment Coleen Pepperell que la petite sorcière fut expulsée de son balai. Les Poufsouffles crièrent aussitôt à la faute mais cela n'empêcha pas Gryffondor de marquer un septième but.

— _Il devient urgent pour Poufsouffle de trouver le Vif d'or ! WIGGE PLONGE SOUDAINEMENT… elle doit avoir… c'est… c'est une feinte ! Fawkner s'est bien fait avoir… eeeet nous aussi ! Si Wigge cherchait à la déconcentrer, c'est plutôt ré… LE VIF ! FAWKNER A REPÉRÉ LE VIF ! TOUT L'ENJEU DU MATCH CE JOUE MAINTENANT ! L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle peut encore donner la victoire à son équipe ! Les batteurs Scaliger et Slullips ont pris Wigge pour cible ! Si elle tombe de son balai Gryffondor n'aura plus aucune chance d'attraper le Vif ! ATTENDEZ… j'ai manqué ça mais Gryffondor vient de marquer un nouveau but, montant le score de quatre-vingt à trente pouuuur… GRYFFONDOR !_

La tension était à son comble alors que Jodie Wigge et Shari Fawkner volaient côte-à-côte, à la poursuite de l'éclat brillant minuscule du Vif d'or. William avait toujours considéré le poste d'attrapeur comme le plus ardu. On pouvait repérer facilement le Souafle et même si les Cognards arrivaient sans prévenir, on entendait toujours leur bruit sourd lorsqu'ils fendaient l'air.

— _Tout se termine MAINTENANT ! L'équipe remportant le Vif GAGNE LE MATCH !_

— ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! MARQUE ET ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !

— _Cela fait une heure et quinze minutes que le début du match a été sifflé…_

— ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! MARQUE ET ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !

— … _pourtant Gryffondor comme Poufsouffle ne veulent rien lâcher ! Wigge et Fawkner se disputent le titre… je ne savais pas qu'il était autorisé de se tirer les cheveux… OULALA ! Le Vif repart en chandelle ! Fawkner ne se redresse pas assez haut… MERLIN SOIT LOUÉ… heureusement que son Nimbus 2006 est équipé d'un freinage d'urgence ! C'est INCROYABLE ! Wigge est TOUJOURS dans la trajectoire du Vif ! Fawkner ne va pas la laisser… Comment ça ? Il est attrapé ? Il est attrapé ?!_ s'enquit Philemone en oubliant qu'elle avait encore le porte-voix devant elle. _JODIE WIGGE VIENT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR REMPORTANT LA VICTOIRE DEUX-CENT-TRENTE POINTS A TRENTE POUUUUR… GRYFFONDOR !_

Le stade explosa dans un mélange de cris, de protestations, de sifflements et d'applaudissements. La tribune des Gryffondor se leva d'un seul bond, éclatant d'une jubilation sans précédent. On serrait dans les bras et on embrassait tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Melice et Dreeda secouaient leur banderole avec tant de ferveur que le lion poussa un rugissement si assourdissant et soudain qu'on aurait dit un coup de tonnerre.

Sur le terrain, les Gryffondors firent un tour de piste triomphal, agitant des bras pour inviter les gradins à crier encore plus fort. Lorsque Jodie Wigge posa pied à terre, toute l'équipe se précipita pour la saluer en un grand bazar qui fit tomber Everitt McTighe de son balai. James et Fred la portèrent sur leurs épaules, l'air aussi béat qu'après une décoction d'insouciance, même mal préparée.

— _Avec deux-cent-trente points ajoutés à leurs dix points remportés contre Serpentard, les Gryffondors montent à la première place du classement provisoire avec deux-cent-quarante points !_ annonça Philemone Fuss. _Un superbe jeu d'équipe contre lequel Poufsouffle n'avait aucune chance ! MAIS tout n'est pas encore joué avec la finale Serdaigle Serpentard qui aura lieu début avril ! C'était un plaisir de commenter ce match et je vous souhaite à tous un agréable week-end !_

* * *

Les paris sont lancés ! Que pensez-vous du cours sur les Moremplis ? Qui arrivera le premier à produire un Patronus ? Est-ce que James va réussir à sortir avec Delmeza Bragger ? Et quelle sera la meilleure fête entre Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ?

Pour glaner quelques spoilers, suivez les araignées sur : meetkiliwatch[D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch

Merci de vos retours et disons… à bientôt ;)


	20. Fête aux cachots

Je suis de retour et encore une fois, je me suis emportée sur la longueur !

C'est pour ça que j'ai encore dû diviser mon chapitre en deux. Voici la première partie, la seconde viendra dimanche prochain ;)

* * *

Les Serpentards s'étaient vantés toute la semaine de la grande fête qu'ils préparaient. Ils avaient invité tout le château et même quelques fantômes à y participer. Ce soir-là, les élèves dînèrent dans une atmosphère particulièrement détendue. La dernière victoire de Gryffondor avait fait taire tous les détracteurs de James. Les relations avec Dirk Crossby s'étaient cependant envenimées. Celui-ci passait désormais son temps à bougonner seul, car Gayle Steamupp n'était pas encore revenu de Ste-Mangouste. A l'inverse, Everitt McTighe était devenu nettement plus intéressant maintenant qu'il avait cessé de faire des ASPIC son unique sujet de conversation. James et lui passaient tous les repas à faire des prédictions sur la finale Serdaigle-Serpentard.

Bien que Gryffondor ait prit la tête du classement provisoire avec deux-cent-trente points, Serdaigle et Serpentard pouvaient encore les détrôner s'ils marquaient suffisamment de buts au prochain match qui devait avoir lieu début avril. Les Serpentards les talonnaient de soixante points. S'ils remportaient la finale, Gryffondor finirait en troisième place. Par contre, si Serdaigle attrapait le Vif, ils avaient une chance de gagner la deuxième place.

De retour dans leur dortoir, Dirk pesta un moment contre le Miroir Moqueur qui l'empêchait de recoiffer la houppette ridicule qu'il portait par-dessus son visage dur et son grand front. James enfila plusieurs chemises avant de trouver la bonne et Everitt fouillait sa malle à la recherche de deux chaussettes assorties. Il régnait une agitation si vive qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mercredi matin et qu'ils avaient cours dans cinq minutes si les fenêtres de leur dortoir ne donnaient pas sur un ciel étoilé, assombri par un brouillard nocturne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Will ? C'est pas l'heure de dormir ! le réprimanda James.

— Mam'en'vie, marmonna-t-il, la tête dans son oreiller.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai pas envie, répéta-t-il en relevant la tête.

— Tu plaisantes ? Ça va être la meilleure soirée de l'année !

— Évidemment. La meilleure soirée selon Serpentard est justement LA soirée organisée par Serpentard ! ironisa-t-il en se retournant sur son lit.

Il resta un moment étendu sur le dos, les bras touchant les deux bords du lit et les yeux rivés sur le dais de son lit baldaquin. James écarta un bout de rideau de soie rouge pour mieux le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

— C'est quoi le problème avec Serpentard ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Le problème ? s'énerva brusquement William. Le _problème_ ?! J'avais oublié ! Depuis que Delmeza Bragger t'a tapé dans l'œil, il n'y a plus aucun problème avec Serpentard !

— Delmeza ? La brune qui traîne avec Anju Wen ? s'enquit Everitt. Celle qui croit qu'elle peut envoyer tout le monde à Azkaban parce que son père est le président-sorcier du Magenmagot ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec Serpentard, affirma James en toute mauvaise foi.

— Non, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu félicites Nazarius Lankrovitch, ce triple-crétin, pour son badge de préfet-en-chef ! C'était un simple accident de jeter du poivre dans son chaudron ! Et je suis certain que si sa copine, Oprah Mulciber, me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est que pour blaguer !

— Faut pas s'étonner que t'aies des problèmes avec les Serpentards si tu couches avec Era dès que Prinz à le dos tourné, ronchonna Dirk.

— Je te rassure, Prinz l'a très bien prit, répondit William en croisant les bras sous sa tête dans un air suffisant, il m'a seulement demandé d'envoyer un hibou la prochaine fois que je lui emprunte sa copine.

— Super, asséna James. Alors si l'affaire avec Tubbagus Prinz est close, tu vas pouvoir venir ? De toute façon, on compte sur toi pour les tonneaux. On aura aussi besoin de toi, Dirk.

— Bah voyons, grogna-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais cette peine.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, William, James, Everitt et Dominique descendirent jusqu'au troisième étage pour récupérer les tonneaux de Bièraubeurre cachés derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

— _Dissendium !_ incanta James. Dépêchons-nous, ils doivent déjà nous attendre.

— Tu ne le quitte pas des yeux, d'accord ? intima William.

— O... Oui, bafouilla Everitt qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir de la carte.

— Eve ! Ça ne sert à rien de surveiller les alentours ! La carte indique déjà si quelqu'un arrive. Ne quitte pas Hawksight des yeux, ok ? Où il est maintenant ?

— Il… euh… il est dans son bureau avec Nazarius Lankrovitch.

— Encore ? s'écria James. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer tous les deux ?

— Ils sont sûrement en train de se réjouir du nombre de retenues qu'ils ont donné aujourd'hui, plaisanta William avant que sa langue changée en plomb ne le fasse taire.

Bien que sa gorge se serra pour l'intimer au silence, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quels étaient les prochains plans du concierge. Croyait-il sérieusement qu'il allait réussir à mener une évasion sans se faire repérer ? Azkaban était sous le contrôle de la Garde des Gobelins et des Aurors, comment comptaient-ils leur échapper ? C'était de la folie, songea-t-il, de la pure folie. Et Lankrovitch était assez bête pour le suivre ! Il serra les dents pour mieux contenir sa rage.

Ils descendirent jusqu'aux cachots en empruntant un escalier tortueux qui leur servait habituellement de raccourci vers leur classe de potions. Everitt avançait en tête, ne quittant des yeux la carte que pour aligner un pied devant l'autre. William, James et Dominique redoublèrent d'efforts pour faire léviter les tonneaux sans les cogner dans le passage étroit. Le raccourci avait l'avantage de ne passer devant aucun tableau qu'ils auraient pu réveiller. Ils descendirent rapidement dans le silence du soir, seulement ponctué par le remous des tonneaux de Bièraubeurre.

Ils dépassèrent leur classe de potions ainsi que la réserve de Querida Quencholedge. Les murs étaient vides de toute décoration excepté le buste de Paralceste qui servait régulièrement de massue à Peeves. Ils arrivèrent dans un dédale de couloirs tout en pierre, faiblement éclairé et dont l'air était empreint d'une odeur d'herbes brûlées. Les cinq arches en pierre sur leur droite donnaient sur un espace en demi-cercle avec des gradins menant à une fosse centrale. Au centre, se tenait un unique banc où Dirk Crossby et Tubbagus Prinz fumaient tour à tour sur une longue pipe en bois.

— Génial ! clama Tubbagus en les apercevant, de la Bièraubeurre !

— Fraîchement achetée aux Trois-Balais, renchérit James. Tu nous montres où se trouve votre salle commune ?

Leur camarade les conduisit dans un couloir un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni trappe, ni renfoncement. Absolument rien ne différenciait ce pan de mur des autres.

— Le mot de passe c'est : _Gloire à Salazar !_

William plissa les lèvres pour retenir une réplique piquante. C'est avec un raclement grossier, qu'un passage se matérialisa, donnant sur une longue pièce souterraine aux murs de pierre brute. La salle commune de Serpentard avait été spécialement aménagée. Des banderoles argent se balançaient entre les lampes rondes, elles-mêmes suspendues au plafond par des chaînes. Les murs étaient chargés de têtes réduites, de bocaux de fleurs séchées, de mobiles constitués de squelettes de rongeurs, de tissus de soie et de tableaux tant ornementés qu'ils étouffaient l'espace, éclairé d'une faible lumière verte en provenance du Lac Noir.

Au fond, près d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées, des fauteuils en cuir noir et des meubles aux courbes élégantes avait été placés en différents petits îlots où discutaient déjà plusieurs élèves. Calixte Pandlebee parlait potions avec Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, ce qui n'avait pas franchement l'air de les enchanter. William entendit Delfeena Fox et Euphemia Hoghen glousser dans un coin. Face à eux, Jodie Wigge semblait avoir une discussion animée avec Anju Wen et Delmeza Bragger.

— On voit qu'il y a eu un effort de décoration, commenta James en s'immisçant dans leur conversation, dommage qu'il reste encore tous ces crânes…

— Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à transporter les trois tonneaux ? s'enquit Delmeza.

— Comme tu l'as dit, c'est notre spécialité, répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse. On est plus malins que lui, voilà pourquoi Hawksight ne nous attrape jamais.

— Jamais ? Vraiment ? Alors tu nettoies les tapisseries de Poudlard par amour ?

La sorcière les toisa d'un air supérieur. William se rappela avec déplaisir avoir dépoussiéré toutes les tapisseries du troisième étage aidé par James et Dominique. Les cheveux bruns de la sorcière étaient coupés courts et elle possédait un petit nez raccourci qui remontait en l'air, comme s'il trouvait que regarder le sol était indigne de lui.

Everitt les aida à caler les trois tonneaux de Bièraubeurre, près d'une série de tables. Lorsque James tira avec précautions sur la pompe, celle-ci gicla de la mousse partout sur ses vêtements, ce qui lui attira quelques sifflements et rires moqueurs.

— C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour se servir, marmonna-t-il

— Oh oh ! s'exclama une voix cordiale. Voici donc James Sirius Potter !

James releva les yeux vers le portrait d'un sorcier chauve, extraordinairement gras. Son énorme ventre recouvert de velours remplissait une bonne partie de la toile. Sa calvitie luisante et sa grosse moustache argentée brillaient avec le même éclat que les boutons dorés de son gilet.

— Vous ne ressemblez pas autant à votre père qu'Albus. Oui, oui, j'ai connu votre père ! Horace Slughorn, ancien directeur de Serpentard… ou le meilleur, comme certains vous le diront, pouffa-t-il. J'ai eu la chance d'être le professeur de potions d'Harry… dire que j'ai failli prendre ma retraite… cela aurait été dommage de passer à côté d'un homme aussi admirable !

On aurait dit un collectionneur qui racontait avec passion comment il avait dégoté un objet très rare à un excellent prix.

— Ça n'a pas dû être facile de grandir avec toute cette attention, dit Slughorn en observant attentivement James, savoir que votre père a sauvé le monde en nous débarrassant de cet horrible mage noir, vous avez de quoi être fier !

— Oh… euh… eh bien… j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, hésita James.

William, Dominique et Everitt s'échangèrent un regard interdit. Ils savaient tous que leur camarade n'aimait pas évoquer le sujet. James passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, dans un geste visiblement inconscient. Sa réponse ne parut pas satisfaire Slughorn. L'ancien professeur le contempla un moment de ses yeux globuleux et injectés de sang. Il reprit cependant d'un ton affable :

— Vous savez, j'ai également été le professeur de votre grand-mère, Lily Evans. Une sorcière brillante, vraiment fabuleuse… ça me rend toujours aussi triste de savoir que…, éluda Slughorn les yeux humides. Enfin, comme Albus, vous avez sûrement hérité de ses dons en potions, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia James, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. J'imagine que… je me débrouille pas... trop…

Sa voix s'éteignit tandis que Slughorn lui souriait avec froideur. Celui-ci changea lourdement de position sur son siège, afin de mieux répartir la chaleur sous son postérieur.

— Albus m'a dit que sa sœur avait été nommée en son nom… touchant, très touchant… je serais heureux de discuter avec elle, vous ne l'auriez pas croisé ?

James balaya la foule à la recherche d'une cascade de longs cheveux roux. Il abandonna après seulement quelques secondes, jetant un regard d'excuse au portrait. Il tourna le dos au tableau et effectua une grimace, soulagé d'en avoir fini.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, Will ? lui proposa-t-il.

— Will ? Will ? Comme William Allen, le Né-Moldu pour lequel Eraleen Ward et Tubbagus Prinz se sont disputés ?

William et James retournèrent un visage étonné à l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

— Euh… je crois bien, répondit l'intéressé.

— J'ai toujours dit à Eraleen que Tubbagus manquait d'ambition. Une sorcière aussi charismatique mériterait quelqu'un d'un peu plus affirmé, ne croyez-vous pas ? J'ai connu sa mère. Oh ! Une femme magnifique ! Elle n'était pas très douée en potions… ni en quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs… mais elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, voyez-vous, Miléna avait le don d'éclipser tout le monde autour, je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si elle n'avait pas un peu de sang de Vélane !

— Ah vraiment ? s'enquit poliment William tout en portant son verre de vin des Elfes aux lèvres.

— Ne me dites que vous restez insensible à son charme, je ne vous croirez pas, pouffa Slughorn. Et vous, mon garçon ? Vous aimez les potions ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, William vit le portrait le dévisager avec de plus en plus de convoitise. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une espèce de tarte aux fruits et aux noix que Slughorn reluquait avec envie depuis une vitrine. James et Dominique durent le tirer par la manche pour qu'il échappe à la voix tonitruante du sorcier à la moustache de morse.

— Je _déteste_ les tableaux, ronchonna James en prenant place dans un canapé en cuir noir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'ennuyeux meurt, on est obligé de peindre son portrait ?

Confortablement installés dans les longs canapés de Serpentard, ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de leurs camarades. Jodie Wigge, Dreeda Fox et Obellia Biguily rêvèrent à voix haute de leur Patronus, discussion à laquelle James fut ravi de participer.

Du coin de l'œil, William vit Everitt et Melice échanger quelques mots à voix basse. Everitt rougit furieusement lorsqu'il remarqua que William les observait. Il marmonna quelque chose à Melice avant de disparaître.

Hugo, Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog passèrent les saluer, faisant signe à Kemp Findlay de les rejoindre. Celui-ci leur envoya un regard noir. Il préféra rester à l'écart, debout aux côtés de sa copine, Lajja Kaveri. Avec sa tête minuscule, montée sur ses immenses épaules, il avait l'air d'un veau dopé aux hormones. Tout comme Dirk, il ne s'était pas remis de son renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch, surtout depuis que celle-ci avait si remarquablement gagné son dernier match contre Poufsouffle.

Delfeena Reddoch afficha un sourire éclatant en s'installant aux côtés de James. L'attitude particulièrement désinvolte de celui-ci sembla la désarçonner. Elle rejeta plusieurs fois ses cheveux blonds brillants derrière elle comme pour capter son attention. William et Dominique échangèrent alors un sourire railleur. Elle les quitta finalement, sans rien comprendre de ce brusque changement de comportement.

Lorsque Calixte s'invita dans leur groupe, James et William prétendirent devoir remplir leurs verres. Everitt en profita pour prendre leur place. Il échangea longuement avec la Préfète-en-Chef sur les ASPIC, ce qui renfrogna Melice Brewster, pourtant d'habitude si enjouée.

Alors qu'ils se servaient un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu excessivement dosé, Ivory Travers et Eraleen Ward disposèrent des gâteaux probablement volés aux cuisines. Les cheveux noirs des deux cousines formaient de gracieuses boucles qui avaient manifestement dû leur prendre des heures de travail. Elles avaient dû se préparer toute la soirée pour ce moment.

— Tu es magnifique, Era, lança James.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, jetant un regard à James puis à William. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe sans rien ajouter.

— J'étais sincère, insista James.

— Oh… eh bien dans ce cas… disons que je te réponds sincèrement de regarder ailleurs !

James afficha un sourire au lieu de se vexer. William attendit que les deux sorcières regagnent leurs camarades de Serpentard pour se retourner vers lui.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Era a envie de plaire ce soir.

— Et alors ?

— C'était de ta bouche qu'elle voulait entendre ça, pas de la mienne.

— Ça c'est sûr.

— De quoi vous parlez ? interrogea Dom qui venait d'échapper à Calixte et Everitt.

— Des filles, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

— Ah ouais, fit-elle peu inspirée.

Dominique leur proposa un mélange à base de jus de citrouille et de Whisky Pur Feu dont ils se resservirent trois fois.

Désormais à son énième verre, William voyait les choses d'un tout autre œil. Il avait perdu James entre temps et aidait Dominique, dans le même état que lui, à lancer des pétards mouillés malgré les réticences d'Oprah Mulciber qui était déjà venue deux fois leur demander d'arrêter. Un de leurs pétards avait brutalement explosé contre une lampe ronde qui tomba du plafond en un cliquetis de chaînes. Mais il leur en fallait plus que ça.

L'œil un peu moins vif et les réflexes au ralenti, William eut à peine le temps de viser que son pétard lui explosa dans les mains. Malgré l'alcool qui atténua la douleur, il sentit une chaleur désagréable se répandre sous sa peau, comme s'il avait été piqué par un million d'aiguilles. Dominique l'attrapa maladroitement par son pull pour l'empêcher de tomber mais il n'avait déjà plus la force de se tenir debout.

— Will ! William ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il glissait à terre.

Ses genoux se fléchirent tout seuls et bientôt il se retrouva assis sur le sol de pierres brutes. Il avait attrapé sa main gauche endolorie dans sa main droite et il la serrait le plus possible afin de faire cesser la douleur. Dominique le tenait encore par un coin de son pull, formant comme un arc protecteur au-dessus de sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il se blottit dans le creux qu'offrait son corps.

— Je vais t'aider… oui, je… je reviens ! Je reviens, hein ? Tu m'attends ici. Ok ? Tu ne bouges pas ?

Elle l'assit sur une chaise avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Au même moment, il aperçut Tubbagus Prinz quitter la foule, accompagné de Dirk Crossby, une longue pipe en bois à la main. William se releva et les suivit.

— Hey ! Vous savez où est James ?

Ses camarades eurent un moment de réflexion avant de hocher non de la tête. William ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

— Tu veux venir ? proposa Tubbagus, d'un regard éteint.

Ils dépassèrent la porte secrète menant à la salle commune de Serpentard et la musique se stoppa aussitôt, comme on aurait brusquement éteint une radio. William se retourna, tituba pour retrouver son équilibre, mais ses camarades s'agitaient toujours autant dans la faible lumière verte. Quelqu'un avait dû lancer un sort insonorisant afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du concierge, pensa-t-il. Le silence du soir fut rompu par le raclement de la porte secrète qui se referma derrière lui, formant un épais mur de pierre bute, méconnaissable.

— _Gloire à Salazar !_ fit la voix de Nazarius Lankrovitch.

Il fit signe à sa copine, Oprah Mulciber, de passer en premier. Pendant ce temps, il adressa un rictus méprisant à William. Les deux sorciers se contemplèrent un moment, tenus au silence par leur langue en plomb. Mais rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. William sût que Lankrovitch le dévisageait tout en sachant aussi bien que lui qui lui avait taillé cette affreuse cicatrice. Et il sût que Lankrovitch éprouvait un grand plaisir à le voir aussi misérable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Oprah tandis qu'ils s'observaient toujours comme deux chiens de faïences.

— Il n'y a rien, répondit Nazarius Lankrovitch sans cacher la jubilation de sa voix, rien du tout.

William suivit Dirk et Tubbagus qui se dirigeaient vers les cinq arches en pierre d'un pas beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. En chemin, il eut l'étrange pensée d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il essaya de déchiffrer l'heure à sa montre. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Avec un soupir, il passa sous les arches pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il ne remarqua pas les gradins qui descendaient vers une fosse centrale et il chuta brutalement, se cognant douloureusement contre le sol dur et froid.

— Alors, Allen ? Tu tiens déjà plus debout ?

— Ferme-là.

— Tu ferais mieux de rester poli parce que je ne t'ai jamais invité à nous suivre.

— Ah ouais ? grogna William avec défi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fait viré de l'équipe alors ne viens pas déverser ta mauvaise humeur sur moi. Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Allen ?

— Tu sais, adressa Dirk à Tubbagus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Era a pu trouver à un pauvre petit Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'a même pas assez d'argent pour se payer une Bièraubeurre.

Tubbagus Prinz parut plus choqué que lui des propos de son camarade.

— Tu vas le payer très cher, Crossby, menaça William en sortant sa baguette magique.

— Arrêtez, arrêtez ! tempéra le Serpentard. On a peut-être insonorisé la salle commune mais si vous vous battez en duel dans les couloirs, ça risque d'attirer Hawksight !

William fusilla Dirk du regard. Il vit celui-ci abaisser sa baguette alors il en fit de même. Il n'avait, en effet, aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau confronté au concierge. Sans prévenir, Dirk releva sa baguette et lui asséna un puissant sortilège de Castagne qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Il entendit son nez se briser et sentit de violents coups lui frapper les côtes.

William tomba au moins trois fois en essayant de se remettre debout. Il comptait bien rendre à Dirk la monnaie de sa pièce, une fois qu'il serait sur ses jambes. Tubbagus Prinz lui tendit alors une main honorable.

— Je peux t'ai…

— DÉGAGE ! tonna-t-il en crachant le sang qui coulait de ses narines jusqu'à sa bouche.

Tubbagus hocha compréhensivement de la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Il lutta un moment pour se relever, le visage dégoulinant de sang, le souffle rauque, le dos courbé par la puissance du sortilège. Et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se tenir debout, Dirk était déjà reparti. William se laissa finalement tomber contre le pilier d'une arche en pierre, à bout de force.

— Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre ici ! s'exclama Dominique en arrivant d'un pas rageur. Prinz m'a dit que…

William essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de manche. Puis il fixa le sol qui tanguait vaguement sous ses pieds, ce qui réussit à lui donner le tournis.

— Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te battes ? s'exaspéra Dominique en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

— Dirk m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe.

— Mais t'es pas un Sang-de-Bourbe, Will.

— Si, renifla-t-il, j'en suis un.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, sans doute les effets de l'alcool ajoutés à la douleur qu'il ressentait partout depuis ses mains brûlées par un pétard mouillé, son nez cassé par un sortilège de Castagne, jusqu'aux dizaines de bleus contre ses côtes qui s'étiraient à chacune de ses respirations. Il se sentit alors si faible et vulnérable qu'il pleura.

Dominique le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha ni à le consoler ni à en parler. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Il sanglota sans retenue contre elle, se surprenant à penser que c'était un bon endroit pour pleurer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Calixte en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

— Il a juste un peu bu, expliqua Dominique.

— William ? Will, tu vas bien ? Par la Barbe de Merlin, tu es sacrément amoché ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, Dom, je jette de très bons sorts.

Dominique les quitta volontiers. Calixte lui répara le nez, essuya son visage en sang et lui massa même les mains tout en essayant de lui faire la conversation. William voulait juste oublier qu'il avait lamentablement pleuré dans les bras de Dominique et lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose, il répondit aussitôt :

— A boire.

— Mais… Will… tu as déjà beaucoup bu, tu sais ?

— Je m'en fiche, je…, commença-t-il en se redressant, prenant appui sur l'arche en pierre.

— D'accord, d'accord, allons nous chercher un verre.

Il tituba aux côtés de Calixte qui le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de la salle commune de Serpentard, qu'il aurait été incapable de retrouver tout seul. Elle revint avec deux Bièraubeurres qu'il descendit en vitesse, sans comprendre que le deuxième était pour elle. William se sentit d'abord brûlant, puis léger et enfin insouciant. Calixte dansa un moment autour de lui et il prit plaisir à ce petit jeu.

La faible lumière déteignait sur les corps qui se déhanchaient tout autour de lui. William ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le rythme lancinant de la musique et lorsque Calixte Pandlebee lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser, il se laissa griser dans cette douce sensation. Elle glissa grossièrement une langue râpeuse dans sa bouche. William lui empoigna les cheveux, lui enserra la taille et sentit son sang battre furieusement dans ses veines.

— Dom ne va pas être contente, lâcha une voix familière. Dirk et moi on avait parié cinq Galions que tu finirais par l'embrasser.

William quitta subitement les lèvres de Calixte pour tomber sur James. Son camarade lui adressa un sourire éméché. Il était torse-nu, ce qui indiquait chez lui un état d'alcoolisme avancé. Face à son imposante musculature, William se sentit soudainement ridicule.

— Mais où tu étais passé ? Je te cherche depuis… genre… carrément longtemps !

— Hmpff… je… euh…, chercha James en regardant derrière lui sans trop savoir d'où il venait, j'ai soif ! Pas toi ?

Ils abandonnèrent Calixte Pandlebee sans ménagement pour retourner aux tables qui faisaient office de bar/buffet. William enfourna plusieurs gâteaux sans prendre le temps de les mâcher. Après quoi, James et lui trinquèrent, s'envoyant de violentes bourrades amicales dans le dos pour se donner courage et se parlant à deux doigts du visage de l'autre. William faillit s'étrangler avec sa dernière gorgée. Delmeza Bragger qui passait à ce moment-là, les bras pleins de patacitrouilles, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

— Dégagez le passage ! Si _quelqu'un_ , souligna-t-elle en le désignant du regard, doit vomir ses tripes, j'aimerais autant de ça ne soit pas sur le buffet…

— A vos ordres, Maître des Ténèbres ! railla James en s'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas tomber.

— Calme-toi, Potter, manda-t-elle en ramassant les miettes et en jetant les bouteilles vides.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…

— Tout à l'heure ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

James voulut effectuer une de ses manœuvres de séduction mais il se cogna à la table qu'il avait oubliée de prendre en compte. Sa maladresse eut au moins le bénéfice de la faire sourire. Elle se servit un verre avant de lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

— Il ne s'est rien passé tout l'heure, reprit-elle sur un ton catégorique. Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, ça ne se reproduira plus. Alors autant que tu oublies tout de suite.

James voulut attraper la main par laquelle elle tenait son verre pour la forcer à s'approcher mais Delmeza fit brusquement volte-face et rejoignit ses camarades de Serpentard sur la piste de danse improvisée au centre de la pièce.

— C'est donc ça que t'es parti faire ? lança William avec désinvolture. Coucher avec Bragger ?

— Ne te moque pas trop, Will. Parce que si je n'étais pas intervenu, toi, tu serais probablement en train de coucher avec Pandlebee.

Ils restèrent un moment, accoudés à la table, à regarder la foule se déhancher. Philemone Fuss se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir dansé pendant dix-huit chansons sans s'arrêter, ainsi qu'elle leur raconta. Son maquillage avait entièrement coulé et des mèches de cheveux coupées à la garçonne étaient collées à la sueur de son front.

— Et _toi_ ! fit-elle en pointant du doigt William d'un air menaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris d'embrasser Pandlebee ?

James explosa de rire, ce qui le mit d'autant plus mal-à-l'aise. Il plissa ses lèvres devenues rouges et sèches après le vin des Elfes.

— Tu… tu m'as vu ? s'enquit-il.

— C'était difficile de ne pas vous remarquer ! On aurait dit deux Véracrasses en train de se reproduire !

— Génial. Je me sens super bien maintenant.

— Ah ouais ? Moi aussi ! répondit Philemone sans capter l'ironie.

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres sans prévenir, fit de même avec James avant de retourner danser en sautillant. William et James s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Une fois leurs verres vides, ils rejoignirent Melice Brewster, Jodie Wigge, Dreeda Fox et Obellia Biguily dans les canapés.

Le cuir froid des fauteuils l'apaisa. William s'y enfonça confortablement et une immense fatigue s'empara de lui. Melice le secoua plusieurs fois pour le réveiller. Il affirma alors le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il ne dormait pas mais qu'il se reposait juste les yeux.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte lorsque Melice, absorbée par la conversation, oublia de le maintenir éveiller. Il se releva subitement en sentant le sol tanguer. Il avait besoin d'air. Il était tout collant et la chaleur de la pièce lui montait à la tête. Il se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle commune, écartant des sorcières en train de danser et des couples en train de s'embraser.

Une fois au-dehors, il marcha sans réfléchir jusqu'aux cinq arches de pierre et s'assit exactement là où, quelques heures plutôt, Dirk lui avait cassé le nez. Il sentit son corps trembler, sa peau se hérissa sans qu'il ait froid. Ses yeux se rentrèrent dans leurs orbites et il en eut la nausée.

— Will ? William, ça va ?

Il tourna la tête un peu trop rapidement, ce qui lui donna à nouveau le tournis. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette d'Eraleen Ward avancer jusqu'à lui. Les boucles noires qu'elle portait en début de soirée s'étaient défaites, laissant ses cheveux dans un amas électrisé qui tombait mollement sur ses épaules.

William posa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux fatigués, s'accordant encore une minute de répit. Encore une minute et il se relèverait. Il ne demandait qu'une minute qu'Era ne lui accorda pas. Elle lui retira les mains des yeux pour l'observer d'un air impatient, les joues rosies par l'alcool. D'ici, il pouvait même sentir son haleine qui avait un goût d'hydromel.

— Tu avais vraiment besoin de peloter cette cheftaine de Pandlebee devant tout le monde ? questionna-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

William ne lui répondit pas. Il s'épongea le front sans la moindre force. Il commençait à regretter sa présence.

— Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ? insista-t-elle.

— Parce que j'en ai eu envie ! s'énerva-t-il.

Elle parut d'abord vexée puis elle se pencha vers lui. William détourna la tête. Il pensa à Tubbagus Prinz qui avait si honorablement proposé de l'aider après que Dirk lui ai jeté un sort et une brusque colère s'empara de lui.

— J'en ai assez que tu joues aux petites allumeuses ! Alors quoi ? Prinz prendra les lundis, mardis et mercredis et moi le reste ?

— Écoute-moi, Will, amorça-t-elle.

— Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! dit-il en se bouchant les oreilles dans un geste puéril.

— Écoute-moi bien…, força-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

William résista un moment mais elle gagna finalement le combat en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles. Ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, Era tenant toujours ses mains dans une poigne ferme. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de plaintif, presque suppliant, qui ouvrit une douleur écrasante dans sa poitrine. William plissa des lèvres pour mieux contenir la mine affectée que prit son visage. Rien ne fut dit car rien ne fut nécessaire.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi tout était toujours compliqué ? Il aurait préféré être sous le charme de Melice Brewster, une sorcière incroyablement facile à vivre, avec laquelle il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lutter contre ses sentiments. Au lieu de quoi, il était encore amouraché d'Eraleen Ward. Il suffisait qu'elle batte des cils pour que tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour l'oublier soient balayés d'un coup de vent. William était tant écœuré par son attitude, tant blessé dans son orgueil qu'il aurait voulu arracher son propre cœur de la poitrine pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il en voulait tellement à Era mais la haïr de la sorte était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

— Stup…

— _Expelliarmus !_

James Potter s'écrasa au sol, désarmé par Nazarius Lankrovicth qui apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte secrète menant à la salle commune de Serpentard. Lankrovitch entama un nouveau geste de sa baguette et William sortit aussitôt la sienne pour défendre son camarade.

— _Protégo !_

Nazarius observa un instant les alentours, se demandant qui avait osé le défier avant d'apercevoir William, puis Era derrière lui.

— Tu perds vraiment au change, commenta Lankrovitch d'une voix glaciale.

— _Stupéfix !_ lança William en profitant de la diversion.

Au même moment, un groupe de Gryffondors quittèrent précipitamment la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils enjambèrent les uns après les autres, le corps immobile de Nazarius Lankrovicth. William remarqua alors qu'ils portaient une sorcière blonde en piteux état.

— La fête est finie ! Tout le monde dehors ! Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir ! menaça Delmeza Bragger en poussant le reste des invités.

Les Serpentards récupérèrent le corps de Lankrovitch. Puis la porte secrète disparut, ne laissant plus qu'un mur de pierre brute.

— Je ferais bien d'y aller, fit Era.

Elle se glissa à travers les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. William l'entendit prononcer « _Gloire à Salazar !_ » puis le passage racler grossièrement en se refermant derrière-elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas salué. Elle était partie presque à grande enjambées, sans rien laisser paraître. Son attitude acheva de lui briser le cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit William en aidant James à se relever.

— Ils ont commencé de faire les imbéciles. Jodie était complètement ivre alors ils se sont amusés à la suspendre dans les airs avec une cuvette de toilette autour du cou… j'ai trouvé ça nul… j'ai sorti ma baguette et ça a dégénéré…

— Ouais ! beugla un Serdaigle à la tête de poisson. Il a fallu que tu fasses ton intéressant, comme d'habitude !

— Ferme-là, Maquerell !

— Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis et si tu n'avais pas sorti ta baguette, on ne se serait pas fait mettre dehors !

— Tu trouves ça normal de suspendre des gens dans le vide ?!

— De toute façon ce n'était que Wigge…

— QUE SA SOIT JODIE OU N'IMPORTE QUI ! TU SAIS QUI AVAIT L'HABITUDE DE FAIRE ÇA ? LES MANGEMORTS !

Il attrapa Jodie comme un vulgaire sac à patates et passa à William sa carte du maraudeur avant de tourner le dos au reste de ses camarades. Hawksight ne patrouillait dans aucun couloir, ce qui n'étonna pas William lorsqu'il vit que sa montre affichait les cinq heures du matin.

— Où est Dom ? interrogea James la voix encore secouée de colère.

— Aucune idée. Elle a dû remonter se coucher.

— Elle aurait pu nous prévenir quand même.

Il leur fallut à peine vingt minutes pour regagner la tour Nord. James essaya en vain de toquer au dortoir des filles pour y déposer Jodie mais les escaliers s'escamotèrent à peine eu-t-il grimpé trois marches. Il la coucha alors sur le canapé de leur salle commune, face au feu de cheminée. Ils retrouvèrent Dirk profondément endormis dans son baldaquin et ne tardèrent pas, à leur tour, à trouver le sommeil.

William fut brusquement tiré de ses rêves par Everitt qui lui secouait l'épaule. Il lui sembla que la nuit s'était écoulée en une seule minute. Il se réveilla lentement, ses souvenirs s'étant arrêtés à la fête dans les cachots. Puis il se rappela de Dominique qui lançait des pétards, de sa totale ébriété lorsqu'il avait grossièrement embrassé Calixte Pandlebee. Ce dernier point lui tira un soupir de regret.

Il se redressa sur le coin de son lit, l'esprit encore préoccupé par ces flash-back qui lui revenaient sans ordre chronologique. Il eut une puissante nausée quand il se mit debout et dû s'allonger à nouveau. James qui était pourtant du genre matinal n'avait pas encore émergé de ses draps.

— Will ! James ! pressa Everitt. Tout le monde est descendu ! Dépêchez-vous !

James grogna depuis son lit. William se prépara dans un automatisme total qui lui laissa le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait les yeux rouges de fatigue. Une de ses narines était encore bouchée de sang, il lui restait des bleus le long des côtes et des cloques sur la paume de ses mains. Il passa rapidement sous la douche où il manqua de s'endormir sous la chaleur réconfortante. Il avait eu un sommeil d'à peine trois heures et de surcroît, une bonne grosse gueule de bois.

— Je meurs, geignit James lorsqu'il revint au dortoir.

— Lève-toi, ordonna William en se séchant les cheveux dans des gestes lents et fatigués.

— Comment était la fin de soirée ? demanda Everitt tout en préparant son sac de cours, je suis rentré avec Dirk.

— Vous auriez pu nous prévenir en parlant de ça, lui reprocha James depuis son lit.

— Il… Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

— Non, il n'a rien dit ! Je ne me souviens pas non plus que Dominique nous ait prévenus… parce qu'à partir du moment où Jodie s'est fait suspendre avec une cuvette autour du cou…

— Elle s'est fait quoi ?!

James lui raconta le reste de la soirée. Comment Jodie avait mal fini, comment il s'était battu en duel avec Nazarius, comment les Serpentards avaient jeté tout le monde dehors et même comment il avait été injustement accusé d'avoir mis fin à la soirée. Il omit seulement de préciser que c'était Delmeza Bragger, la sorcière qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, qui s'était chargée de jeter tout le monde dehors.

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama Everitt.

— Tu comprends, toi, pourquoi je suis intervenu ?

— Alors ça va vous plomber encore plus le moral si je vous dis que Dominique a couché avec Dirk et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont déserté sans vous prévenir.

* * *

Toute ressemblance avec un Cliffhanger est purement fortuite ;)

Vos réactions ?


	21. Le venin des serpents

Je suis tellemeeeeeent désolé de mon retard ! D'autant plus que je vous avais laissé sur un Cliff pas franchement sympathique. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal que prévu à clôturer ce chapitre et dimanche dernier est passé sans que je ne trouve de point final…

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, j'aimerais en profiter pour remercier **Neerve** pour sa review pleine d'enthousiasme et de MAJUSCULES ;) ainsi que tous ceux qui me suivent ! J'ai de la chance de pouvoir compter sur des lecteurs aussi assidus malgré une publication tout aussi irrégulière que les horaires des bus o_O Grâce à vous, on a dépassé les 2000 vues ! J'en suis super fière !

Alors merci pour vos Follow, vos Fav, ainsi que pour toutes vos reviews qui font gonfler mon cœur puis l'explose en dégouli de niaiseries… Vous pouvez maintenant dormir tranquille en sachant que je me suis convertie à la guimauve.

Je vous souhaite donc une _excellente_ lecture ;)

* * *

— Alors ça va vous plomber encore plus le moral si je vous dis que Dominique a couché avec Dirk et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont déserté sans vous prévenir, leur annonça Everitt.

— QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-ils.

— Qui… Qui t'as dit ça ? interrogea James en bondissant hors de ses couettes.

— Dirk lui-même, il était plutôt fier de son exploit ce matin.

— Cet espèce de bouse de dragon ! Dom devait être saoule...

William hocha pensivement de la tête en se rappelant avoir pleuré dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un nouveau soupir de regret. Everitt ne les quitta que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient réveillés. Ils enfilèrent leur uniforme, préparèrent leur sac de cours en quatrième vitesse et dévalèrent les escaliers de peur de rater le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, celle-ci raisonnait déjà dans un brouhaha d'élèves qui masqua leur retard. Ils se glissèrent aux côtés de Dominique, qui mélangeait tout naturellement son bacon avec du jaune d'œuf.

— Tu as l'air bien tranquille ce matin, Dom, provoqua William en se servant de toasts.

Dominique ne lui adressa pas un regard, bien trop concentrée par son impressionnant petit-déjeuner.

— T'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ? insista-t-il.

— Euh… bon anniversaire ?

— T'as couché avec Dirk ? questionna James sans préambule.

Elle prit le temps de couper intégralement son bacon avant de répondre.

— Et alors ?

— Mais… Dom ! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui se croit irrésistible et qui veut juste coucher avec toutes les filles de l'école !

— Un peu comme toi alors, répliqua-t-elle.

James eu l'air foncièrement blessé par ses paroles. Il y eut un flottement où ils entendirent Dirk ricaner à quelques places d'eux. Il était en pleine discussion avec Kemp Findlay, l'ex-attrapeur de Gryffondor, dont la compagnie était visiblement plus distrayante que la leur.

— Je ne comprends pas… tu as toujours dit que c'était un crétin, relança James. Pourquoi lui ?

— Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes questions ? s'énerva-t-elle.

— Regarde-le ! T'es fière de toi ?

— Ça suffit ! Toi et Will, vous avez tous les deux une copine et…

— Je n'ai pas de…

— Tais-toi, Will ! Ward n'a pas arrêté de te tourner autour toute la soirée ! Tout comme Pandlebee, que tu as embrassée comme un troll en manque d'affection pendant des heures ! Vous m'avez tous les deux plantée, comme à chaque soirée, pour aller draguer la première venue alors vous n'avez rien à me dire !

James jeta un regard à William, l'air de dire qu'elle marquait un point mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

— Ne te crois pas tout permis parce que tu as couché avec lui. A ta place, je trouverais ça dégradant, asséna-t-il.

— Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est dégradant ? Parce que moi, je couche avec Dirk, c'est la fin du monde, mais toi, toi tu couches avec une fille dont les amis te font cette… _cicatrice_ , désigna-t-elle d'un regard mauvais.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit William, la voix tremblante.

— Oui bien sûr, parce que de toute façon tu ne nous donneras jamais son nom ! C'est beaucoup plus facile de se taire et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Honnêtement, acheva-t-elle, tu es pathétique.

Il lui jeta son verre de jus de citrouille à la figure. Dominique écarquilla les yeux de surprise. William en fit de même avec son assiette, celle de James et lorsqu'il n'y n'eut bientôt plus de plats en sauce à portée de main, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

— Mr. Allen ! s'indigna la directrice depuis l'estrade où petit-déjeunaient les professeurs. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

— Ça m'est égal ! s'écria-t-il.

Alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle à pas furieux, il fut arrêté en pleine course par Cerberus Hawksight qui l'empoigna par le col de son uniforme comme un chaton qui aurait fait une bêtise.

— Je suppose que je conduis Mr. Allen dans mon bureau pour sa retenue ? fit-il tandis que tous les regards étaient braqués vers eux.

La directrice acquiesça de la tête et Hawksight le fit sortir de la Grande Salle sans le lâcher. Il craignait peut-être que William lui échappe, ce dont il avait tout à fait raison de se méfier. Le concierge ne retira sa main qu'une fois arrivé dans l'étroite pièce, donnant sur l'enceinte de Poudlard, où il avait autrefois suivit des leçons privées.

William massa son épaule endolorie par la poigne du concierge tout en jetant un regard circulaire. Rien n'avait changé. D'imposantes bibliothèques couvraient un pan de mur, étouffant complètement l'espace. Une énorme marmite chauffait dans une cheminée en pierre et sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, était disposé un bureau au bois sombre qui croulait sous des piles de retenues.

— Ça se fera dans la nuit du 14 février, annonça Hawksight.

— Pardon ?

— Nous irons récupérer la bague de Selwyn dans la nuit du 14 février, réitéra-t-il.

— Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus être mêlé à ça, répondit William sur un ton grave.

— Ah… Oui. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse alors je vais vous expliquer cela le plus clairement possible, Mr. Allen : vous-n'avez-pas-le-choix, fit le concierge en détachant chacune des syllabes dans sa mâchoire de prédateur. Je pourrais encore vous tracer une autre cicatrice… il faut reconnaître que cet imbécile de Crackmoth fait du bon travail, on ne la voit presque plus… ou bien je pourrais révéler que vous êtes Animagus…

— Je dirai que vous m'avez aidé.

— Vous ne pourrez pas. Cela aussi, ça fait partie du contrat, dit-il en un sourire aiguisé. Cependant, je n'aime pas beaucoup fonctionner par la menace donc je…

— Au contraire, vous adorez ça, l'interrompit William. Je parie même que ça vous a bien amusé de voir McGonagall se plier en quatre pour découvrir mon agresseur alors que…

Par habitude, William s'attendit à ce que sa langue en plomb le fasse taire. Cependant, ils étaient seuls dans ce bureau où il avait cru faire partie d'une élite, préparer son avenir, pouvoir changer le monde et autres promesses, toutes envolées lorsque les leçons du concierge s'étaient révélées n'être qu'une plaisanterie. Enfin libéré de son maléfice, William parla alors de tout son saoul. Il lâcha tout ce qui l'avait travaillé pendant parfois des nuit entières, sans pouvoir se confier à qui que ce soit.

— Alors que c'est VOUS qui m'avez fait cette CICATRICE ! Et vous dites à tout le monde que vous m'avez emmené à l'infirmerie, _que vous êtes mon sauveur ?!_ JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES BIEN SERVI DE MOI ! J'aurais dû le savoir… Je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche ! ET MAINTENANT, VOUS VOULEZ ORCHESTRER UNE ÉVASION À AZKABAN ?! TOUT ÇA POUR UNE MAUDITE BAGUE ?!

— Cette bague est la clef qu'il nous manque pour accéder aux travaux d'Artemisia, argua Hawksight d'une voix parfaitement calme.

— IL DOIT BIEN Y AVOIR UN AUTRE MOYEN QUE DE… MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?! LIBÉRER UN MANGEMORT ! ET LANKROVITCH QUI VOUS SUIT AVEUGLÉMENT ! JE SUIS MAJEUR, JE POURRAIS TRÈS BIEN ALLER EN PRISON SI ON SE FAIT PRENDRE ! VOUS Y AVEZ PENSÉ À ÇA ? PARCE QUE VOS POUVOIRS DE GOBELIN NE VOUS RENDENT PAS INVISIBLE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ? AVEC LES AURORS ET LA GARDE DES GOBELINS, ON N'A ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE CHANCE ! AUCUNE !

— Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Mr. Allen, à partir du moment où vous faites ce que je dis. Vous pouvez y aller, éluda Hawksight en lui tenant un formulaire de retenue. Et souvenez-vous, dans la nuit du 14 février.

William sortit grincheux de son bureau. Il retraversa tout l'étage pour rejoindre l'aile est du château où il fut pris dans une cohue d'élèves en chemin vers leur premier cours du matin. Dans la foule, il croisa le visage de James et Dominique. William réajusta sa sacoche sur son épaule puis il leur tourna le dos. Des pas pressés lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un le rattrapait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

— C'est de ma faute maintenant ? James, elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air dépité. William comprit que cette situation l'embarrassait.

— Elle ne le pensait pas.

— Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait, contra William.

C'était encore flou, un souvenir de la veille tellement vague qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pendant une seconde il espéra que ce soit faux. Mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien d'avoir lamentablement pleuré dans les bras de Dominique Weasley pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il y avait en effet de quoi être pathétique, songea-t-il en colère contre lui-même.

— Mets-toi un peu à sa place, tenta James, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas cool. On passe nos soirées à draguer alors qu'elle… enfin… essaye de la comprendre…

— Non, je ne comprends pas ! C'est sans doute trop compliqué pour un pauvre petit Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi qui n'a pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter une Bièraubeurre !

James eut un regard plaintif.

— Dom m'a raconté. Je suis désolé que Dirk ai dit ça.

— Ça ne l'a pourtant pas empêchée de coucher avec lui.

— Tu ne veux plus lui parler alors ?

— Plus pour aujourd'hui.

William s'installa à l'écart en Histoire de la magie. Il prit ses notes sur l'émancipation des Elfes de maison sans trop s'appliquer. James, assit à côté de Dominique, lui jetait régulièrement des regards abattus qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer. Comment pouvait-il prendre la défense de sa cousine ? Comment Dominique avait pu finir avec Dirk ? Après que celui-ci l'ait insulté ? Après le sortilège de Castagne qu'il lui avait si perfidement envoyé ? Après qu'il ait pleuré si lamentablement dans ses bras ? Elle le trouvait pathétique ? En couchant avec Dirk, elle n'était pas mieux que lui. Elle n'avait rien pour elle. Elle n'était ni intelligente ni jolie. Elle était quelconque, sans intérêt.

Il lâcha sa plume et se massa le crâne. Les migraines de la veille étaient revenues. Il observa autour de lui ses camarades de Poufsouffles plus ou moins attentifs au débit de parole constant du professeur Binns. Il passa le reste de l'heure à se ronger les ongles et à prendre partiellement des notes sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Il pourrait toujours s'arranger avec un de ses camarades pour obtenir leurs notes.

A l'interclasse, il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter. Il se dirigea studieusement vers les cachots, où les murs de pierre brute firent resurgir quelques souvenirs de la veille et arriva le premier en cours de potion.

La classe, semblable au cœur d'une cathédrale, était tout juste éclairée par des vasques où brûlait un feu de couleur verte et les murs étaient recouverts de bocaux d'animaux en tout genre, flottant dans du formol. La salle se remplit quelques minutes plus tard. Philemone Fuss prit place à ses côtés sur la paillasse la plus au fond de la classe. Son teint hâlé avait pris une légère couleur verte.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit William qui avait déjà sorti son nécessaire à potions.

— J'ai passé la nuit à vomir, confia-t-elle. Alors, si tu veux bien, je vais éviter de rester trop près du chaudron.

— S'il-vous plaît ! Concentrez-vous, j'ai besoin de toute votre attention ! clama Querida Quencholedge d'un ton impérieux. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer notre programme sur les potions médicinales. Et je vous préviens tout de suite, au cas où l'un d'entre vous aurait l'idée grotesque de voler un fond de chaudron pour son utilisation personnelle, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un regard sévère aux Gryffondors, qu'elles comptent parmi les plus dangereuses, les plus difficiles et les plus longues à préparer.

Leur professeur avait dû être mise au courant de l'état d'apesanteur de leur camarade, Gayle Steamupp, après que celui-ci est goûté à la potion d'insouciance de William.

— Nous étudierons un revigorant classique que les infirmières de Ste-Mangouste utilisent tous les jours. Sa préparation sera échelonnée sur plusieurs semaines. Autant vous dire tout de suite que si vous ratez un temps de chauffage ou vous trompez d'ingrédient -peu importe vous ou votre binôme- vous n'aurez pas le temps de recommencer alors écoutez bien mes consignes si vous ne voulez pas avoir un Troll !

William prit des notes tandis que Philemone s'endormait derrière son chaudron. Elle arborait des cernes si impressionnants qu'on aurait dit deux gros coquards. Ce ne fut qu'après d'interminables explications qu'ils commencèrent la fabrication de leur revigorant. Philemone poussa son chaudron en argent rutilant au milieu de la table et William, honteux, donna un coup de pied dans son sac pour cacher le vieux chaudron en cuivre qu'il possédait depuis sa première année.

Alors que chaque binôme commençait d'allumer son chaudron, il se répandit dans la salle une forte odeur de cuivre et de métal fondu qui sembla mettre Philemone au bord de la nausée. Elle l'aida cependant à ajouter les ailes de Lutin de Cornouailles pendant qu'il touillait la mixture.

James, sur la rangée de gauche, hésitait entre deux ingrédients. Ses sourcils froncés faisaient apparaître une barre au milieu de son front, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé. William comprit qu'il s'était mis la pression tout seul, craignant de rater sa mixture et par la même occasion, celle de sa binôme, Dominique.

Quatre rangs devant lui, il remarqua Calixte Pandlebee qui s'agitait vivement autour de son chaudron. Il avait peur qu'elle s'imagine des choses après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La binôme de Calixte remarqua qu'il la dévisageait depuis un moment et elle donna un coup de coude à la Préfète-en-Chef qui lui adressa alors un sourire. Il sourit à son tour puis détourna les yeux vers son manuel de potions, faisant mine d'être soudainement concentré. Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle.

Il mélangeait le venin de Musard quand une explosion le fit sursauter. Toute la classe se retourna vers le chaudron enfumé de James et Dominique qui chassaient la fumée à grands mouvement de bras.

— Je… J'ai… versé trop de salive de Gnome, expliqua James mortifié lorsque leur professeur arriva.

— Ce n'est pas très grave, vous ajouterez deux fois plus d'asclépiade tuberculeuse après le premier temps de chauffage, rassura-t-elle en examinant la mixture. Mais attention ! La prochaine bêtise ne sera peut-être pas réparable !

James passa une main rassurée dans ses cheveux puis il chuchota des excuses à sa voisine. S'apercevant que William l'observait, il lui adressa un nouveau regard suppliant. William détourna la tête vers ses notes et barra l'ajout de venin de Musard.

— Arrêter vos potions ! s'exclama Quencholedge au bout d'une heure. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous reprendrez vos chaudrons au prochain cours. Laissez-les sur les tables, Miss Weasley, je m'occuperai de les ranger. J'espère que vous avez tous mis vos noms dessus !

William tenta de coller un morceau de parchemin où il venait d'inscrire leurs noms avant que Philemone lui montre du doigt la gravure soignée à son nom, inscrite sur le rebord de son chaudron en argent. Elle rassembla ses affaires en vitesse et quitta le cours de potions en courant presque. William se demanda si elle n'était pas partie vomir.

Il détourna les yeux vers la table où James attendait que Dominique refasse ses lacets et vit que Calixte était déjà partie. Il prit son courage à deux mains et l'intercepta à la sortie pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se parler. Elle le suivit sans discuter, promettant à ses amies de revenir aussitôt.

— Je…

— Je m'excuse pour hier soir, Will, j'avais trop bu, coupa-t-elle.

Il hocha pensivement de la tête, ne sachant alors plus quoi dire.

— Moi aussi et je ne veux pas que… que ça devienne un problème, fit-il maladroitement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?

— D'accord, ça me va aussi, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant de la tête.

Elle lui envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule qui lui rappela Dominique. Cette pensée le désarçonna.

— Tu sais… tu mérites mieux que Ward, reprit Calixte très sérieusement.

— Ouais, sauf que personne d'autre ne veux de moi.

— Si. Moi.

Il haussa un sourcil septique. Son discours n'avait manifestement pas fonctionné comme il le désirait.

— Pense-y. Je te laisse, mes amies m'attendent, salua-t-elle.

Il resta un moment dubitatif avant que le couloir ne soit envahi de premières années qui trottaient vers leur prochain cours. William les dépassa sans encombre. Il aperçut la touffe de cheveux bruns d'Everitt, en pleine discussion avec Melice et couru pour les rattraper.

— Hey ! Vous… vous voulez bien qu'on mange ensemble ? interrogea-t-il à leur hauteur.

— Tu es toujours fâché avec James et Dominique ? s'enquit Melice en rangeant ses notes.

— C'est… euh… c'est le cours d'Histoire de la magie ? Je n'ai pas trop eu le courage de suivre est-ce que…

— Oui, bien sûr ! fit-elle en lui tendant ses parchemins.

La compagnie d'Everitt et de Melice lui changea les esprits. Everitt McTighe avait l'habitude de traîner avec les sorcières de leur promotion et c'est entouré de Dreeda Fox et Obellia Biguily qu'il mangea en silence, se sentant de trop, malgré tous les efforts de Melice pour l'intégrer à la discussion.

— Puisque vous ne voulez pas me croire… Will ? questionna-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. C'est vrai que Dominique a couché avec Dirk ?

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Enfin, William, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Il s'en est vanté toute la matinée…

— Ah vraiment ? feignit-il, en avalant ses carottes.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne lui parles plus ? Tu es jaloux ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie, répliqua-t-il de façon agressive. C'est son problème si elle préfère les abrutis.

Sa mauvaise humeur n'atteint pas Melice qui reprit le fil des conversations sans plus s'occuper de lui. William s'en contenta tout aussi bien. Il avait l'esprit tant préoccupé entre Hawksight, Dirk et Dominique, qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre ses oreilles siffler. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait plus en colère entre sa dispute d'hier avec Dirk ou le faite que Dominique est couché avec lui.

A bien y réfléchir, Dirk n'était qu'un camarade qui se moquait si souvent des Moldus qu'il en avait l'habitude. William avait appris à ne pas en attendre trop de lui. Dominique, cependant, était son amie. Du moins jusqu'à présent, songea-t-il. Or elle avait préféré coucher avec Dirk plutôt que de prendre sa défense ? Plutôt que d'être de son côté ? C'était comme un couteau dans le dos. Encore plus douloureux et plus humiliant que le sort de Castagne que Dirk lui avait envoyé alors qu'ils avaient tous deux baissé leurs baguettes. Dominique l'avait trahi. Il n'y avait rien de pire que cela.

Après le repas, il suivit Everitt et ses amies vers les serres où ils avaient décidé de se rendre en avance. En chemin, il entendit le rire sonore de Dirk qui ne quittait plus Kemp Findlay, son nouvel acolyte, bien plus drôle et plus intéressant qu'eux. William les dépassa en rasant les murs afin de ne pas se faire repérer, ce qui échoua naturellement.

— Hey Allen ! héla son camarade. Je devrais te remercier, grâce à toi et Pandlebee, j'ai gagné cinq Galions. C'est plus que ce que tes parents gagnent en an, n'est-ce-pas ?

— DÉGAGE ! éructa William.

Ses nouveaux camarades essayèrent de le consoler en proférant tout un tas d'insultes à l'encontre de Dirk Crossby. William jugea que les mots n'étaient pas assez forts. Traiter Dirk de bouse de dragon ne suffisait pas à calmer la haine grandissante qui le faisait trembler jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il s'éclipsa sans prévenir pour grimper en vitesse à la tour Nord.

A sa plus grande surprise, il tomba sur Jodie Wigge dans la salle commune. Elle se cacha derrière son exemplaire de manuel de potions dès qu'elle entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir sur lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas vue en cours de la journée, ni même au déjeuner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il.

— M'rèche.

— Hein ?

— Je sèche, répéta-t-elle en abaissant son livre.

William fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que Jodie Wigge, ex-préfète de Gryffondor, ratait un cours.

— Et pourquoi ça ? ricana-t-il .

— Au cas où tu étais trop bourré pour t'en souvenir, Allen, je me suis faite complètement humilier hier soir, répliqua-t-elle.

— Ah oui c'est vrai.

— C'est ça. Maintenant laisse-moi sécher tranquille.

Il ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les escaliers vers son dortoir. Puis il revint sur ses pensées. Après que James l'ai défendue devant ses camarades et qu'ils l'aient ramenée jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, de quel droit se permettait-elle de lui parler sur ce ton ? Il se pencha depuis la mezzanine, bien décidé à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

— Tu sais pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils ont suspendue avec une cu…

— JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ! INUTILE DE ME LE RAPELER !

— Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, tu dois te souvenir que moi et James on t'a ramenée jusqu'ici alors que tout le monde voulait te laisser suspendue dans les airs ?

Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais puis retomba les yeux sur son devoir.

— Oui, c'est ça. Ne dis rien, c'est mieux. Tu nous reparleras quand on aura eu tes excuses.

Il poussa la porte de son dortoir d'un coup de pied et s'y engouffra. Il retourna la malle de James à la recherche des boules-putois que celui-ci avait reçues en cadeau chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux. Après quelques minutes, il mit enfin la main sur la boîte contenant cinq sphères brunes et il en glissa une dans sa poche. Il avait désormais une cible de choix pour les tester.

Il prit un raccourci vers les serres mais il ne retrouva pas Dirk. Il se maudit silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir attaqué tout à l'heure alors qu'il l'avait juste à portée de baguette. Il aurait dû prendre la carte du Maraudeur, il l'avait vue dans la valise de James mais il n'avait même pas pensé à la prendre, s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même. Des pas claquèrent et William songea au visage dur, au grand front, aux cheveux blonds sales et à la houppette ridicule de Dirk Crossby. Ce fut cependant James qui apparut, cette fois non accompagné de sa cousine.

— Will ! s'exclama-t-il. Attends-moi !

William fit volte-face et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Il dépassa Oprah Mulciber et Nazarius Lankrovitch certainement en chemin vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors qu'il arrivait au croisement de la sorcière borgne, il repéra la silhouette grassouillette de Dirk cacher quelque chose derrière la statue. Il était nettement moins impressionnant maintenant qu'il n'avait ni Gayle Steamupp ni Kemp Findlay à ses côtés. William profita qu'il ait le dos tourné pour sortir la boule-putois de sa poche et il lui jeta avec la force d'un Cognard déchaîné.

Une fumée brune au parfum particulièrement fétide s'échappa de la sphère brune. William sentait jusqu'ici l'odeur tant écœurante qu'elle lui piqua les yeux. Étouffé par la toxicité du nuage, Dirk fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. William n'attendit même pas que son camarade se relève et c'est avec un doux sentiment de vengeance qu'il regagna les serres.

— Will ! Arrête de m'éviter ! s'indigna James quand il arriva devant la serre n°1. Pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ?

— Je ne souris pas, mentit-il.

— Écoute… s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en se mettant en travers de son chemin, excuse-toi. Tu connais Dom, elle est bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas, alors s'il te plaît…

— Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser.

— Quand est-ce que tu lui reparleras ?

— Quand j'en aurais envie.

Il s'installa aux côtés d'Everitt qui semblait agacé par son retard.

— Où tu étais passé ? interrogea-t-il. On te cherchait.

— J'avais deux trois affaires à régler avant de venir.

Une odeur pestilentielle envahit soudainement la serre lorsque Dirk fit un pas à l'intérieur. Son visage et ses mains luisaient de crasse marron qui semblait indélébile. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se rouler dans du purin. Plusieurs élèves s'esclaffèrent et Neville Longdubat eu même un sourire.

— Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, intima leur professeur en couvrant leurs rires. Je vois que Mr. Crossby est fin prêt à passer à la pratique mais nous ne commencerons qu'en deuxième heure. Nous devons d'abord réviser le dernier chapitre pour les ASPIC.

L'annonce de Neville acheva de les faire taire. William redoubla d'effort pour rester concentré. Il griffonna à toute vitesse ce que disait le professeur Londubat, sans être capable de démêler ce qui était important de ce qui ne l'était pas. Après une heure d'intenses révisions, les élèves quittèrent la serre n°1 pour rejoindre la n°5. Everitt lui expliquait une énième fois comment distinguer un Voltiflor d'un Filet du Diable quand James les interrompit.

— C'est toi qui as lancé une boule-putois sur Dirk ? chuchota-t-il en désignant la silhouette marron qui fuyait les élèves moqueurs.

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de William.

— Quel dommage qu'on partage le dortoir avec lui, répondit-il, il va sûrement puer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine…

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir, c'était quand même à moi. J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête ! Ça fera plaisir à Dom de savoir que tu l'as fait pour elle !

— Je ne l'ai pas fait pour elle, cassa-t-il.

— Ah.

William accéléra le pas pour le dépasser mais James se maintint à sa hauteur.

— Tu sais, reprit-il sur un ton mesuré, elle a raison.

— Vraiment ? Et vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur quel passage au juste ? Que je suis pathétique ?

— On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de jouer les âmes en peine ! s'énerva James, ruminer tout seul tes mystérieux ennuis et lorsque quelqu'un a le malheur de vouloir en discuter avec toi, tu nous dis qu'on ne sait pas de quoi on parle ?! Comme si tu portais toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules mais que, bien sûr, on est trop idiots ou trop je-ne-sais-quoi pour comprendre ! Dominique a raison, c'est beaucoup plus facile de se taire et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé plutôt que d'affronter tes problèmes !

— J'AI ESSAYÉ DE VOUS LE DIRE ! À toi, Dom, Rose et Scorpius _et même à ton père !_ J'ai tout essayé, OK ?! TOUT ! Mais je…

William ravala sa salive pour dégager sa gorge déjà encombrée par sa langue-de-plomb.

— Je ne… Je n'y arrive pas, lâcha-t-il en suffoquant.

James fronça les sourcils ce qui fit apparaître une barre sur son front. Il cherchait probablement à se rappeler la fois où il avait essayé de lui en parler. En vain. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Et pourtant, tout le monde lui tournait soudainement le dos.

Il régnait une telle fournaise dans la serre n°5 que la différence de température lui arracha un frisson. L'espace rougeoyait de lumière comme s'il s'était trouvé au cœur d'un incendie. Devant lui brûlait une dizaine de buissons étranges. William eut soudain l'impression de se trouver sur une plaque de cuisson géante où tous les feux étaient allumés, prêt à le faire revenir dans le jus de sa propre transpiration.

On aurait dit des arbres morts dont l'écorce avait pris une teinte rouge sous l'effet de la chaleur. A la place des feuilles, ils portaient des flammes orangées qui vacillaient dans le courant d'air ainsi que de petits fruits à coques, couleur grenat.

— J'ai l'habitude de vous faire travailler sur les buissons ardents en janvier car l'été la chaleur est insupportable à l'intérieur des serres ! Allez, allez, enfilez vos gants et mettez-vous par deux !

Face au feu dévorant, William fut bien content de sortir la toute nouvelle paire de gants en peau de dragon que lui avait offerte Charlie à Noël. Les autres commençaient d'être un peu abîmés et il y avait même un trou au niveau de l'index qui datait de deuxième année, lors d'un cours sur les Mandragores.

Il fit de son mieux pour assister Everitt. Il était bien trop mauvais et dissipé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, entre la chaleur étouffante et l'odeur de Dirk qui semblait se répandre d'autant plus vite avec la température.

Les paroles de James et Dominique avaient cheminé dans son esprit, bien malgré lui, jusqu'à conclure qu'ils avaient effectivement raison. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux et se taire alors qu'Hawksight préparait son évasion. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un projet fou dont le concierge s'apercevrait bien assez vite qu'il était irréalisable. Mais il avait continué de recevoir Lankrovitch dans son bureau, ils avaient continué d'échafauder des plans pour récupérer la bague de Selwyn et les travaux d'Artemisia qui devaient leur permettre de "voler" de la magie. Aujourd'hui ils avaient une date ! Rien ne pouvait être plus concret ! Il devait _absolument_ faire quelque chose.

Le seul problème était de trouver quoi. Il avait testé tous les moyens de communication et le sortilège d'Hawksight était à l'épreuve de chacun d'entre eux. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour mettre en échec le concierge qu'en essayant de révéler ses projets. Il pouvait peut-être en discuter avec Lankrovitch, si toute fois il était capable de mettre de côté son animosité envers lui. Il devait le convaincre que cette évasion était une erreur.

— Je vous demanderais de me remettre vos graines de feu, intima Neville à la fin du cours. Vous pourrez partir quand tout sera rangé.

William s'éclipsa discrètement pour regagner la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal où il avait croisé les Serpentards tout à l'heure. La porte fermée lui indiqua qu'ils étaient encore en classe. Il attendit alors nerveusement en jouant avec les pressions de sa nouvelle sacoche.

Oprah Mulciber et Eraleen Ward furent les premières à sortir. Oprah le toisa d'un air supérieur tandis qu'Eraleen se cachait derrière son amie, visiblement décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole. William lui jeta un regard noir. Il était excédé par son attitude.

Elle revenait vers lui, grand sourire, les yeux de braise et au moment où il s'ouvrait à elle, tel une boîte de Pandore libérant tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires et douloureux dans sa poitrine, elle l'achevait une nouvelle fois en retournant avec Prinz ou bien en s'enfuyant sans rien dire comme hier soir. C'était arrivé trop souvent pour que cela soit innocent. Eraleen devait prendre plaisir à se jouer ainsi de lui. Un jeu cruel duquel il n'avait toujours pas tiré de leçon parce qu'il était sans doute encore trop naïf ou trop amoureux.

Nazarius Lankrovitch et Tubbagus Prinz furent parmi les derniers élèves à sortir. William leur emboîta aussitôt le pas.

— Lankrovitch, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix grave.

— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi il faut que je te parle, lança Tubbagus Prinz.

Un sourire malveillant passa sur les lèvres de Nazarius. Il avait certainement raconté à son camarade qu'Era et lui avaient passé un moment ensemble hier soir.

— Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Tubbagus.

William fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que Prinz explose, proférant tout un tas d'insultes auxquelles il avait déjà préparé quelques répliques mais une fois encore, la réaction de son camarade le prit de court.

— Crossby a eu tort de s'attaquer à toi alors que tu venais d'abaisser ta baguette. J'ai trouvé sa réaction particulièrement malhonnête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna William qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de Dirk et encore moins avec Tubbagus.

— Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Era hier soir.

— Il ne s'est rien passé. Era se fiche complètement de moi.

— Elle a bien raison, railla Nazarius.

William le fusilla du regard mais Tubbagus resta de marbre. Il regarda droit devant lui, ne prenant aucune part dans leur conflit silencieux, avant de reprendre :

— Era ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Je l'ai quittée. Je voulais que tu le saches.

— Très bien. Je veux dire… je m'en fiche. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux parler en privé à Lankrovitch ?

Son empressement parut intriguer Tubbagus mais celui-ci eut la politesse de les abandonner sans rien demander. William tourna à droite vers un couloir qui lui semblait vide. Lorsque sa langue de plomb se desserra, il sut alors que Lankrovitch et lui étaient seuls, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Tu comptes vraiment participer à cette évasion ? lui dit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Nazarius Lankrovitch semblait s'attendre à sa question. Il dévisagea sans gênes la cicatrice blanche qui s'étirait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, juste sous ses yeux.

— Je croyais qu'Hawksight t'avait fait _ça_ , désigna-t-il d'un geste du menton, pour te faire comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix.

— On peut toujours dire qu'on refuse.

— Oui, bien sûr, ironisa Nazarius. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'être défiguré.

— Tu préfères céder à son chantage ? Tu préfères…, poursuivit-il en baissant inutilement la voix, libérer un mangemort d'Azkaban ? La prison hautement gardée par les Aurors et la Garde des Gobelins ?

— On a besoin de cette bague pour accéder aux travaux d'Artemisia. Et on a besoin de toi pour vérifier que c'est la bonne. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as découverte dans les pensées de Quencholedge.

William poussa un soupir. En effet, il était entré dans l'esprit de son professeur de potion pour y subtiliser des informations concernant Artemisia Selwyn. Ils avaient alors découvert que ses recherches s'ouvraient à l'aide d'une bague de famille aux armoiries des Selwyn. Et il avait fait tout cela pour récupérer l'écorce d'arbre à palabre qui lui servirait pour se transformer en Animagus avec James et Dominique. Hawksight s'était bien joué de lui.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire, à ton avis ? Il va utiliser ces recherches pour _voler_ de la magie ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le département des mystères ! Hawksight cherche à nous utiliser pour gagner du pouvoir !

— Et alors ? Ça ne te plairais pas d'avoir les facultés d'un elfe de maison ? D'être capable de transplaner partout, même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

William lui jeta un regard horrifié.

— Mais pour ça il faut commettre un _meurtre_ !

— Pas si on arrive à séparer leurs pouvoirs de leur âme en la gardant intacte. Seulement, tant qu'on n'a pas les recherches d'Artemisia, on ne peut pas se pencher dessus. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de faire évader Selwyn.

— Oui, une évasion ! Enfin, réfléchis, une _évasion_ ! s'énerva William. On est majeurs tous les deux ! Si on se fait prendre, on risque la prison !

— Il n'y a aucun risque qu'on se fasse prendre puisqu'Hawksight peut utiliser la magie des Gobelins. Personne ne comprendra comment Selwyn s'est échappé. Les Aurors accuseront sûrement la Garde des Gobelins de ne pas avoir fait son travail. C'est le plan parfait.

— Tu… Vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre, abdiqua-t-il à court d'arguments.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à son cours de métamorphose, William ressassa sa discussion avec Lankrovitch. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de croire son camarade. Ils n'avaient en effet aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux. Puis, Hawksight n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait l'intention de s'en servir. Il comptait simplement poursuivre les recherches du département des mystères, de façon théorique. Il n'y avait rien de concret.

Mais presque aussitôt, la réalité de la situation le frappa. Le concierge avait été jusqu'à le défigurer et il continuait de le menacer pour qu'il lui obéisse ! Il était évident qu'il allait utiliser ces recherches pour engranger encore plus de pouvoirs et pour cela, William n'en n'avait aucun doute, Hawksight ne se préoccuperait pas de conserver l'âme de ses victimes. Il était prêt à tuer.

Boyd Blackbird venait tout juste de prendre sa forme humaine lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle de classe.

— C'était moins une, Mr. Allen, fit remarquer son professeur.

— Ça ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa-t-il en s'installant au fond, à la seule table de libre qu'il restait.

William sortit ses affaires de son sac pendant que Blackbird entamait son cours sur les métamorphoses humaines. Une odeur pestilentielle lui indiqua que Dirk Crossby ne devait pas être loin. Il releva le nez de ses notes pour apercevoir le dos rond de son camarade à deux tables devant lui. William s'imagina en quel animal il aimerait le transformer. Le troll lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit, mais c'était sans doute trop massif.

— Mr. Allen, je vous trouve bien dissipé, cassa son professeur, la métamorphose est peut-être un sujet qui ne mérite pas toute votre attention ?

— Non je…

— Vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller rêvasser en retenue, je suis sûr que Mr. Hawksight saura vous trouver quelques coupes ou statues à nettoyer.

La classe pouffa et William baissa honteusement les yeux vers ses notes. Il se força à rester attentif. Il devait déjà rattraper le cours d'Histoire de la magie de ce matin et travailler ses révisions de botanique auxquelles il n'avait rien compris. Cependant, maintenant que sa colère était retombée, la fatigue de la veille s'empara de lui, annihilant avec elle toute sa motivation.

Il cala sa tête contre son coude, presque allongé sur sa table. Il écrivit encore quelques bribes de mots avant que ses doigts s'engourdissent et que ses paupières tombent sans le moindre effort de résistance. William somnola, encore assez éveillé pour entendre Blackbird mais trop endormi pour recopier ses paroles. Au moment même où il allait définitivement s'endormir, son professeur annonça enfin qu'ils allaient passer à la pratique. Il se releva subitement de sa chaise puis rejoint Everitt et Melice d'un pas las.

— Tu t'es endormi sur tes notes ? plaisanta Melice en l'observant.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est écrit « dichotomie des essences » sur ta joue.

William se frotta la joue sans rien ajouter. Everitt et Melice échangèrent un regard moqueur.

— Tenez Mr. Crossby, peut-être qu'ils arriveront à faire quelque chose de vous…

Blackbird poussa Dirk Crossby dans leur direction, le nez plissé par l'odeur que leur camarade dégageait. Celui-ci se maintint à quelques pas d'eux, dans une distance respectable qu'impliquait sa puanteur.

— Je… euh, commença Melice en désignant Everitt.

— C'est bon, comprit William, je me mets avec lui.

Dirk avait l'air foncièrement agacé. Il tenait sa baguette entre ses mains comme s'il était sur le point de la casser en deux. William sortit la sienne de sa poche sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait même pas suivi les consignes.

— Alors, Allen ? Il paraît que ça te rends dingue que j'ai couché avec Dom ? Si tu veux tout savoir, tu n'as loupé grand-chose… Weasley n'est pas franchement douée…

— Ferme-la, _Crassby_ , provoqua William.

— Comment tu m'as appelé ? menaça son camarade en levant sa baguette sur lui.

— Par ton nom, _Crassby_. Tu t'appelles bien _Crassby_ , Roi de la saleté et de la puanteur ?

A son tour, William leva sa baguette sur lui. Il défia du regard ses petits yeux porcins. Ceux-ci brillaient dans une telle méchanceté que s'en était repoussant. Dirk se mit soudainement à rapetisser. Ses oreilles s'agrandirent, tombant en deux morceaux de peau triangulaire sur les côtés de sa tête et son nez se retroussa en un groin. Là où se tenait son camarade quelques minutes auparavant, il y avait désormais un porc grassouillet.

L'animal flaira les alentours, semblant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se mit brusquement à courir à travers la salle, grouinant comme un diable et renversant toutes les tables sur son passage. William fut d'abord trop surprit pour en rire.

— Mr. Allen ! tonna Blackbird depuis l'autre bout de la classe. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Bien sûr ! Vous n'écoutiez pas ! Pas de métamorphose complète pour le moment ! Ce que vous venez de faire est extrêmement dangereux !

— J'y suis quand même arrivé, répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

— Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous donne pas de retenue. Maintenant, sortez de ma classe !

— Quoi ? Mais je…

— Sortez de ma classe !

William soupira et rangea furieusement ses affaires. Il choisit de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé en une seule journée. Il tomba à nouveau sur Jodie Wigge, mais cette fois, il préféra rester à bonne distance. Il s'attabla près de la section botanique et jeta un œil misérable aux deux rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait grattés, sans trop savoir ce qu'il fallait retenir du cours de Neville Londubat.

— Tu n'es pas en cours de métamorphose ? s'enquit Jodie.

— Je me suis fait virer.

— Par Blackbird ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

— Eh bien moi si.

Elle attrapa toutes ses affaires pour s'installer à ses côtés. Elle déposa son encrier, une pile de parchemins soigneusement annotés ainsi que son manuel d'Histoire de la magie ouvert au chapitre sur l'émancipation des Elfes de maison. William l'observa, complètement ahuri par sa réaction.

— Je te remercie de m'avoir ramenée dans la salle commune. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi… ni avec James… ni avec personne d'autre mais… à l'avenir, je me souviendrai de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

William hocha lentement de la tête. Il ne sut plus quoi lui reprocher alors il baissa les yeux vers ses notes de botanique, cherchant en vain quelque chose de compréhensible.

— J'ai les cours d'Obellia si tu veux, proposa Jodie.

William lui adressa un regard méfiant.

— Prend-les, j'ai fini de les recopier, insista-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta sous le nez sans même attendre son accord. William se pencha alors vers son sac et en sortit les notes d'Histoire de la magie que Melice lui avait passées ce matin.

— Tiens, je n'ai toujours pas commencé de recopier celles-ci.

— Oh… euh… merci.

Ils travaillèrent efficacement, sans d'autre bruit que le grattement de leur plume sur le papier. Lorsque sonna la fin des cours, William avait enfin appris à faire la différence entre un Voltiflor et un Filet du Diable, ce qui se révéla fort utile après coup. Jodie poussa un long soupir en lui rendant les notes d'Histoire de la magie qu'il avait empruntées à Melice.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que sécher demandait autant de travail, confia-t-elle.

William lui répondit d'un sourire en coin. Il releva la tête le temps de tremper sa plume dans l'encrier lorsqu'il aperçut James et Dominique chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Il plissa les lèvres et ravala son sourire alors qu'ils avançaient vers eux.

— Je me doutais bien que tu serais là, lança James sans remarquer sa camarade de classe.

— James, intervint précipitamment Jodie, j'aimerais te parler.

— Ah. Et… euh… pourquoi ?

— Je tiens à te remercier. Pour hier.

Tandis que Jodie répétait le même discours qu'elle lui avait tenu, William observa James froncer des sourcils. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui d'entendre Jodie Wigge présenter ses excuses. Puis il dévia vers Dominique. Son visage ressemblait à un croquis griffonné sur le coin d'une feuille. Son menton était grossièrement taillé et la bosse de son nez était si forte qu'on aurait dit qu'il était cassé. Ses grands yeux bleu foncés se posèrent sur lui. Pendant un moment, William se demanda ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

— Après t'avoir mis dehors, Blackbird a accordé vingt points à Gryffondor. Il a dit que c'était d'une remarquable insolence.

William se cala dans le fond de sa chaise sans pouvoir s'empêcher un air moqueur. Ainsi donc, voilà comment Dominique Weasley mettait fin à une dispute.

— C'était plutôt facile. Il ressemble déjà tellement à un porc, répondit-il en lui tirant un sourire.

* * *

Tout est bien qui finit bien ;)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 3-4 semaines. Je vous rappelle aussi que le grand bouleversement annoncé sera dans 3 chapitres !

Des spoilers ? Suivez les araignées sur : meetkiliwatch[D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch


	22. Présage funeste

J'ai bu du thé toute la nuit pour boucler ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Car ce mercredi 22 mars, on fêtera les 1 an de ma fanfiction. Oui, déjà. Je suis super émue *_*

Je n'en reviens pas. Le temps est passé tellement vite ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que cela fait 1 an que je publie, 1 an que je surveille ma boîte mail dans l'attente de vos retours, 1 an que j'essaye de venir à bout de cette fic, 1 an de chapitres pas très (trop) réguliers et malgré tout, 1 an déjà que vous me suivez ! Il est temps de lever nos verres et danser sur les tables !

Ou vous pouvez rester calme et profiter de votre lecture. Merci à **Ero-Pikachu** (je t'ai répondu à la fin ^^) qui m'a regonflée à bloc avec sa super review. Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous !

Et comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

William feuilletait distraitement le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Les gros titres annonçaient que n'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'accord, les négociations se poursuivaient entre le bureau des elfes de maison et le ministère. Il se tenait presque allongé dans un fauteuil écarlate de la salle commune et il avait étiré ses pieds déchaussés jusqu'à la cheminée pour se tenir chaud.

A ses côtés, Dominique rangeait soigneusement sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles dans un gros classeur aux pages gondolées. Elle avait arrêté de jouer contre lui aux échecs, estimant qu'il était un adversaire trop facile à battre, ce à quoi William avait répondu en bougonnant.

Il régnait une atmosphère paisible de Dimanche soir. Les Gryffondors montaient se coucher les uns après les autres, soudainement hantés par le retour du Lundi. Un groupe de quatrièmes années, composé de Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog, écrivaient à la va-vite un devoir qu'ils avaient oublié pendant le week-end. Sous une fenêtre donnant sur le Lac Noir, Lily, Roxane, Hugo, Rose et son homologue préfet Tadeas Longfellow, se partageaient un paquet de Patacitrouilles en échangeant quelques rires. Le feu claquait régulièrement dans la cheminée comme pour compter les heures d'insouciance qui leur restait.

Lorsqu'il entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulisser, William leva instinctivement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que James. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire satisfait plaqué au visage.

— Alors ? le provoqua William. Tu vas enfin nous dire avec qui tu étais ?

— Delmeza Bragger.

— Celle avec qui tu as couché à la soirée des Serpentards avant qu'elle nous renvoie tous comme des malpropres ? Très bon choix, tu m'en vois ravi.

— Moi aussi. Ça veut dire que tu as perdu ton pari.

William décrocha la mâchoire.

— J'ai dit que…

— Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à parier tes dernières Noises, coupa James.

— Oui, si tu sortais avec elle. Vous avez juste couché ensemble. Ça ne compte pas.

— Eh bien… devine qui vient d'accepter de sortir avec moi, à Pré-au-Lard, pour la St-Valentin ?

Son camarade haussa les sourcils avec arrogance. William se demanda si James ne s'intéressait à Delmeza Bragger que pour gagner son pari.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu as peut-être rencart avec elle mais vous ne sortez pas ensemble, contra-t-il en dernier recours.

— Tu es mauvais joueur. Dom ? Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Ils pivotèrent tous les deux la tête vers la cousine de James. Dominique prit d'abord le temps de les dévisager un par un, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir à trancher la question.

— Hum, grogna-t-elle en retournant les yeux sur sa collection de carte. Même si ce n'est que pour un jour, c'est déjà un exploit que Bragger accepte de sortir avec toi.

— Tes dernières Noises ? fit James en tendant une main narquoise.

— Non ! se vexa William. Je n'ai pas…

— Tu sais ce qui t'attends alors ? poursuivit James dont le sourire grandissait de minute en minute. Pour tous les paris qu'on ne peut pas payer ?

— Celui à qui tu dois de l'argent, te donne un gage. C'est la règle, cita Dominique.

— Génial, soupira William. Je ferai tes devoirs.

— On vient de finir tous ceux de la semaine, objecta Dominique. Il n'y en a plus assez pour te tuer à la tâche.

— Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Dom ! s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois de l'argent !

— Dominique a raison, faudrait quelque chose de plus…

James se perdit dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion et deux barres ridèrent son front. Puis une lueur amusée illumina soudainement son regard.

— Tu vas faire le tour de Poudlard… déshabillé.

— C'est ridicule.

— Tes dernières Noises ? réitéra-t-il en tendant sa main.

— Non, James ! J'ai…

— Alors déshabille-toi, ordonna son camarade dans un sourire mauvais.

William poussa un soupir rageur, jeta son journal sur une petite table déjà encombrée et se releva du fauteuil où il était affalé. C'était parfaitement stupide, songea-t-il. James aurait mieux fait de lui donner ses devoirs, il avait beaucoup plus à y gagner. Chaque semaine qui passait arrivait avec encore plus de travail que la précédente et William se demandait si leurs professeurs n'avaient pas eu pour consigne de les noyer sous une tonne de dissertations avant même l'arrivée des ASPIC. Il n'aiderait plus ni James ni Dominique dans leurs devoirs. Ça leur apprendra, se renfrogna-t-il.

Il retira son pull et sa chemise en un seul geste et sentit aussitôt sa peau se hérisser de froid. Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog eurent le bon goût de le siffler. Puis Lily et Roxane commencèrent de l'applaudir comme pour mieux l'encourager tandis que les deux préfets de Gryffondor, Rose et Tadeas Longfellow, le toisait d'un air dubitatif.

— Ça suffit juste le haut, tenta-t-il.

— Absolument pas. Retire tout.

— Je peux au moins garder mon caleçon ?

— Pour aujourd'hui, railla James.

William poussa un nouveau soupir. Avec des gestes maladroits et un peu brusques qui trahissaient son énervement, il retira son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Puis à la vue de son corps tout maigrichon ainsi exposé, il sentit ses joues rougir de honte.

— Tu vas faire des jaloux, ricana James.

— Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, rétorqua-t-il.

— Non. Ça risquerait de faire trop de sex-appeal d'un seul coup.

— Bon. Je descends jusqu'au premier étage et je remonte, ok ?

— T'as oublié les cachots.

— Ouais, j'espère que tu croiseras plein de monde là-bas, renchérit Dominique.

William lui envoya un regard noir qu'elle ne remarqua pas, de nouveau penchée sur sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouille.

— Et fais pas le malin, asséna James en tirant la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche arrière. Je vérifierai par où tu passes.

— C'est la dernière fois que je pari avec vous, jura William en s'éloignant.

— Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ? lui lança la Grosse Dame en ouvrant le passage.

Il entendit les rires de ses camarades de Gryffondor s'évanouir quand le tableau se referma derrière lui. La chaleur chuta alors de plusieurs degrés. Ses pieds rencontrèrent la pierre froide et William fut secoué d'un frisson. Avec bêtise, il remarqua qu'il avait laissé sa baguette dans la salle commune.

— Épargnez-moi ça ! piailla une sorcière peinte dans un élégant cadre.

— Ça va, bougonna-t-il avant d'entamer sa promenade nocturne.

Il descendit jusqu'au deuxième étage presque sans encombre, excepté les tableaux qui poussaient quelques exclamations en le voyant passer et se cachaient les yeux comme s'il avait autant de potentiel séduction d'un Botruc. William serra des dents pendant tout le trajet, ravalant toute forme de fierté.

Il n'était que huit heures du soir et toutes les vasques en pierre étaient encore allumées, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à passer inaperçu. Fort heureusement, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà regagné leur salle commune pour profiter jusqu'au bout du week-end aux côtés de leurs camarades.

Il entendit du bruit au croisement du premier étage et il guetta au loin avant de faire un pas de plus. Il craignait que quelqu'un surgisse sans prévenir, au tournant d'un couloir. Il était parvenu au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air froid s'insinuer dans la pièce et une porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur les deux préfets-en-chef, Calixte Pandlebee et Nazarius Lankrovitch, accompagnés de Neville Londubat. William se figea immédiatement dans son mouvement, un pied sur une marche, l'autre dans le vide, à la recherche de la suivante.

— Hem… salut, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Calixte cligna rapidement des yeux, ayant apparemment peine à croire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Nazarius afficha un sourire béat qui ne rendit l'humiliation que d'autant plus cuisante.

— Tout va bien Mr. Allen ? interrogea le professeur Londubat. Vous…

— Oui, oui. Je partais juste euh… faire un jogging.

— En sous-vêtements ? Fin janvier ?

— Ouais… c'est… euh… pour ne pas transpirer, improvisa-t-il.

Aucun des trois ne trouva rien à redire. William profita de leur mutisme pour les dépasser. Il était inutile de faire plus d'histoires que nécessaire, plus vite il arriverait aux cachots, plus vite il pourrait remonter à la tour de Gryffondor. Il tenta d'adopter un air le plus naturel possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire lorsqu'on se trouvait en sous-vêtements devant un professeur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il imagina James et Dominique penchés sur la carte du Maraudeur, s'esclaffant à chaque personne qu'il croisait. Il allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant encore longtemps, songea-t-il.

Dehors, le froid lui brûla chaque centimètre de peau et sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir tout le long de l'aqueduc qui menait à l'aile Est du château. A bout de souffle et frigorifié, il se jeta sur les portes du Hall sans avoir pris le temps de freiner sa course. Son entrée fracassante attira Hawksight qui semblait en pleine dispute avec Peeves concernant une caricature étonnamment ressemblante que l'esprit frappeur avait réalisée avec de la peinture sans usure de chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux.

— OH ! OH ! HA ! HA ! WHA HA HA ! caqueta Peeves en une pirouette avant d'entonner de sa voix criarde :

 _« Allen est un né-Moldu sans argent,_

 _C'est pour ça qu'il se balade sans vêtements ! »_

— Monsieur… Allen ? s'étonna Hawksight.

— Je… euh… je ne fais que passer.

William se dirigea vers l'entrée des cachots à grande enjambées, sous les éclats de rires et les cabrioles de Peeves. Il se trouvait à nouveau sans baguette face à Cerberus Hawksight. Inutile de rester plus longtemps et donner au concierge d'autres occasions de s'en prendre à lui. Plus vite il atteindrait les cachots, plus vite il pourrait rentrer, se répéta-t-il pour se donner du courage. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon vers sa classe de potion plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en sept ans, le bruit de la plante de ses pieds tapant mollement contre les pierres froides.

Les sous-sols semblaient parfaitement calmes. William tendit à nouveau l'oreille avant de s'engager dans les couloirs en pierres brutes éclairés par quelques torches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser l'étage puis il pourrait remonter à la salle commune.

— Vous vous croyez drôle ? s'exclama un portrait en le faisant sursauter.

— Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il avec défi.

— Will ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Quelqu'un_ venait de l'appeler. _Quelqu'un_ qui venait de surgir juste derrière lui. William se retourna, lentement, le cœur battant et encore essoufflé par sa course pour se trouver face à Eraleen Ward et Ivory Travers. Les deux cousines partageaient les mêmes cheveux encre, bien que ceux d'Era soient longs et lisses et celle d'Ivory plutôt courts et frisés dans des boucles approximatives. Sentant leurs regards tomber sur lui, William croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative pour cacher son corps des deux sorcières tandis que ses joues s'embrasèrent à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici… sans tes vêtements ? questionna Eraleen.

— Oh… euh… et toi ? esquiva-t-il.

Era échangea un air incompris avec sa cousine avant de répondre.

— On profite des dernières heures avant le couvre-feu pour se promener, et toi ?

— Moi aussi c'est un peu pareil.

— Sauf que tu es nu, ajouta Ivory.

— Effectivement.

Ayant eu le dernier mot, il fit un pas de côté pour reprendre son chemin quand Eraleen l'interpella.

— Où tu vas ?

— Eh bien, je remonte dans mon dortoir.

— Comme ça ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je… j'ai perdu un pari.

— Ah.

— Ouais.

Ils se toisèrent un moment sans trop savoir quoi dire. Puis William fit volte-face. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il était frigorifié et ne rêvait plus que de s'enrouler dans les draps de son lit à baldaquin pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Alors… euh… bonne nuit, salua Eraleen.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. William longea les salles de classe jusqu'à arriver aux cuisines, les lumières des torches zébrant sur son passage. Il avançait désormais sans prendre de précautions, bien trop occupé à méditer une fois de plus sur sa relation avec Era.

Elle était d'une telle ingratitude. Maintenant que Tubbagus Prinz l'avait quittée, elle se montrait enfin aimable avec lui ? C'était donc toute l'importance qu'elle lui accordait ? Le second choix ? Celui qu'on prenait faute de mieux ? William en était révolté. Il se promit de se rappeler de ce moment la prochaine fois qu'il penserait à elle. Il voulait graver ce souvenir pour ne plus jamais tomber dans ses filets.

Il grimpa les escaliers du septième étage d'un pas fatigué, sans faire aucun effort, car il ne risquait plus que de tomber sur des Gryffondors. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, en réprimant un nouveau frisson.

— Macte animo, dit-il au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— Vous pouvez le dire ! répondit-elle.

À peine eu-t-il le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur, qu'une explosion de bruit l'accueillit.

— Vous voyez ? lança James à la cantonade, c'est ce que ce qu'on appelle le courage légendaire des Gryffondors !

— OUUUUUAIIIIIS ! clama Fred.

— VIVE LES GRYFFONDORS ! tonna Benny.

— LE COURAGE DES GRYFFONDORS !

— OUAIS, TOUS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Malgré l'humiliation, William ne put empêcher un sourire de lui monter aux lèvres devant autant d'enthousiasme. James, Fred Weasley et Benny Bluefrog se levèrent aussitôt pour lui adresser quelques bourrades qui claquèrent dans son dos gelé tandis qu'il peinait à se rhabiller. Rose et Tadeas Longfellow applaudissaient avec retenue, bien qu'un sourire trahisse leur amusement. Dominique marmonna un « méfait accompli » en refermant la carte du Maraudeur. Quelques troisièmes années en pyjama les observaient depuis la mezzanine, curieux de connaître la raison de tout ce chahut. William aperçut le chignon difforme de Jodie Wigge. Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon pour le reboutonner, craignant que l'ex-préfète de Gryffondor hurle à tout le monde d'aller se coucher en silence mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle plissa les lèvres en ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire en coin.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte que toute une génération de Gryffondor va grandir avec le souvenir que tu t'es baladé en caleçon dans le château ? fit James alors qu'ils se changeaient en pyjama. J'espère bien qu'ils le raconteront à leurs enfants et aux enfants de leurs enfants. Tu imagines ? Tu vas devenir presque aussi célèbre que moi !

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça, ironisa Dirk depuis son baldaquin, que quelqu'un soit _encore plus célèbre_ que le célébrissime James Sirius Potter.

William esquissa un sourire avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Avec le retour de Gayle, qui avait passé presque un mois à Ste-Mangouste pour soigner les effets secondaires d'une décoction d'insouciance mal préparée, ils avaient espéré que Dirk se montre un peu plus aimable maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son vieil acolyte. Leur camarade ne parvenait cependant pas à oublier que James l'avait viré de l'équipe de Quidditch et même si l'odeur des boules-putois s'était enfin dissipée, depuis leurs échanges se limitaient à quelques remarques acerbes.

William et James avaient bien essayé de rallier Gayle à leur cause, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre, estimant que Dominique était autant fautive que Dirk dans l'histoire et que si William s'était fait insulter, c'était probablement parce qu'il l'avait cherché. Ils formaient désormais deux clans à part.

— J'ai trop hâte d'être à la St-Valentin, songea James à voix haute.

— Ferme-là, Potter. Y'en a qu'aimerait bien dormir, grogna à nouveau Dirk.

William se retourna dans les couvertures de son lit. Il avait presque oublié que le 14 février approchait à grands pas et avec lui, l'évasion orchestrée par Cerberus Hawksight. Il se rongea les ongles pendant deux bonnes heures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux rouges de son baldaquin, William se réveilla un peu étourdi et désorienté par une série de rêves dans lesquels le concierge l'accusait d'être à l'origine de cette évasion, puis il fut poursuivi par une brigade d'Aurors dirigée par le père de James avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban où Dirk Crossby vint ricaner entre ses barreaux, lui annonçant qu'il allait bientôt recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine une heure ou deux. Le nez bouché, il avait dû dormir la bouche ouverte car il avait bavé abondamment sur son oreiller. Il était tellement fatigué que Querida Quencholedge l'alpagua dès qu'il entra en cours de potions :

— Vous avez une mine affreuse, Mr. Allen. On dirait que vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un philtre de Terreur.

— Je… euh…, bafouilla-t-il sans trop savoir si elle attendait des excuses ou s'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses piques.

— Filez à l'infirmerie, cassa-t-elle.

Trop hébété pour répondre quoi que ce soit, William lui obéit et fit volte-face. Il devait vraiment avoir une mine terrible pour que Quencholedge le dispense de cours. Ses pieds le conduisirent machinalement au quatrième étage. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient dans un épais vrombissement qui l'empêcha de formuler la moindre pensée. Il sentait le poids de son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd et le grincement des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête raisonna jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Il arriva complètement vidé à l'infirmerie où Cadoc Crackmoth lui servit un dosage corsé de Pimentine pour soigner son rhume ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves qui l'assomma dans une profonde léthargie avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Lorsqu'il émergea des lits à ressorts de l'infirmerie, il lui sembla avoir dormi pendant une journée entière. Ce que Crackmoth démentit aussitôt :

— Mr. Allen ! Juste à temps pour le repas de midi. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien ze crois.

— Ah oui. On parle un peu du nez ? Ça devrait s'estomper d'ici quelques jours. Je vous conseillerais d'aller manger quelque chose. Les elfes m'ont dit qu'ils avaient préparé du gigot avec une sauce à la menthe. De quoi vous déboucher les narines, n'est-ce pas ?

A la table de Gryffondor, Melice s'écarta pour lui laisser une place juste entre elle et Everitt, ce qui ne manqua pas de renfrogner ce dernier. Elle l'observa se servir, passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. William se contenta de fixer son assiette, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son camarade. Il pouvait comprendre la jalousie d'Everitt. Mais l'attention que lui portait Melice l'apaisa et William ne vit pas pourquoi il devrait s'en priver.

— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment. Quelle idée de faire le tour du château en sous-vêtements !

— Z'était un pari.

— Tu aurais pu attraper bien pire qu'un rhume.

— Oui, tu aurais pu attraper une retenue pour indécence, répliqua Dominique qui se resservait de sauce. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir croisé Londubat, Pandlebee, Nazarius et Hawksight. Ils t'ont sans doute laissé filer parce qu'ils ont apprécié le spectacle. Tu pourrais demander à Mrs. Rosmerta de te produire au Trois-Balais…

— Crès drôle, Guon-minique, nasilla-t-il.

James et sa cousine échangèrent un sourire en l'entendant parler du nez. William préféra les ignorer et il se retourna vers Everitt et Jodie en pleine conversation concernant leurs révisions pour les ASPIC.

— … et il ne me restera plus que le sérum supersensoriel d'aujourd'hui et j'aurais fait toutes mes…

— Ze vous zavez fait en pozions auzourd'hui zera au ZAZPIC ? les interrompit William.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Everitt avec une pointe d'arrogance.

— Tu peux toujours t'inscrire au club de potions, lui proposa Jodie. Eve et moi on a demandé à Calixte de nous faire réviser le sérum jeudi prochain.

William intercepta Calixte Pandlebee à la sortie de son cours de métamorphose pour lui demander d'assister à la prochaine réunion du club de potions. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur les sentiments de la préfète-en-chef à son égard pour y être accepté, même à la dernière minute.

C'est ainsi que le jeudi suivant, à sept heures du soir, il descendit aux cachots en compagnie d'Everitt McTighe et de Jodie Wigge, tenant contre lui le chaudron en cuivre qu'il possédait depuis sa première année.

— Allez, allez, mettez-vous par deux ! dirigea Calixte d'un ton impérieux. Quencholedge nous prête sa classe jusqu'à neuf heures, alors dépêchons si on veut avoir le temps de finir notre sérum supersensoriel d'ici ce soir.

Everitt et Jodie prirent la dernière paillasse de libre au fond de la classe et William se sentit étrangement seul. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Everitt de quitter sa binôme pour lui, alors qu'il venait pour la toute première fois au club de potions. Il déposa donc, honteusement, son vieux chaudron en cuivre sur une paillasse au deuxième rang, à côté d'Ivory Travers et de son grand chaudron en argent rutilant.

Assise sur un tabouret qui masquait sa petite taille, sa camarade de Serpentard l'observa s'installer sans rien dire, ce qui mit William d'autant plus mal-à-l'aise. Il risqua un regard vers ses cheveux noirs qui ondulaient dans des boucles mal dessinées et vers ses yeux qui reflétaient quelque chose de sauvage.

— T'as retrouvé tes vêtements, Allen ? lança-t-elle.

— Et toi, tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton pince sans rire. Je peux comprendre que ça mette un peu de temps.

— Ah. Donc c'est pour ça… Tu voulais montrer à tout le château combien tu étais maigrichon ?

— Tu sais bien que James et moi on s'occupe de l'animation à Poudlard.

— William ! le reprit Calixte. Tu es là pour rattraper ton cours de potions sur le sérum supersensoriel ou pour parler avec Ivory ?

William ouvrit la bouche mais il se ravisa après réflexion. Il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos la préfète-en-chef. Calixte l'avait déjà gentiment accepté dans son club de potions, à la dernière minute, c'était la moindre des choses que d'écouter ses instructions. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que sa camarade le reprenait plus par jalousie qu'autre chose. Le sourire en coin qui échappa à Ivory Travers le confirma dans ses soupçons.

Ce fut donc dans le plus grand silence qu'il entama sa préparation. Il sentit plusieurs fois le regard d'Ivory dévier vers son chaudron et copier ses gestes. William fini par lui tendre les notes qu'il avait prises, ce dont elle le remercia en découpant suffisamment de pattes d'araignées pour deux. Ils s'entraidèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la séance où William fut plutôt satisfait de sa préparation translucide. Bien qu'elle ne vaille pas celle d'Everitt et Jodie où l'on pouvait voir son propre reflet dans le liquide, c'était tout à fait correct pour une première fois, ainsi que lui dit Calixte en examinant son chaudron.

— C'était vraiment une très bonne idée, confia-t-il à Everitt et Jodie en sortant de la classe. Je ne pensais pas que Calixte nous donnerait autant de conseils. Je vais peut-être m'inscrire pour les prochaines réunions.

William entendit des pas derrière eux et pensant immédiatement à Ivory Travers, il fit mine de refaire son lacet pour se laisser doubler par ses camarades. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de se recoiffer avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de son geste. Il intima à toutes les pensées folles qui lui traversèrent l'esprit de se taire puis plaqua un air indifférent sur son visage.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la silhouette du concierge surgit de l'ombre. William se sentit aussitôt stupide d'avoir pensé qu'Ivory le cherchait. Il fouilla les poches de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette.

— Mr. Allen, prononça Cerberus Hawksight en raclant ses mâchoires de dents pointues l'une contre l'autre comme s'il prenait plaisir rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de vous croiser sans vos camarades ou sans que vous ne partiez en courant, à moitié vêtu. Est-ce que vous chercheriez à m'éviter ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? se méfia William en serrant sa baguette contre la doublure de sa robe.

— Calmez-vous, je viens seulement vous faire part d'une information, répondit le concierge d'une voix doucereuse.

— Quelle information ?

— Vous recevrez un signe.

— Un signe ? cingla William devant les propos nébuleux d'Hawksight.

— Parfaitement, reprit Cerberus un brin agacé. Un signe qui vous indiqua de me rejoindre dans mon bureau juste avant l'évasion. Vous vous souvenez, bien sûr, que celle-ci a lieu dans la nuit du 14 février, soit dans exactement deux semaines ?

William lui adressa un regard mauvais. Comment voulait-il qu'il oublie ? Il rêvait presque tous les soirs de ses projets d'évasions où –dans tous les cas imaginés par son cerveau en manque de sommeil– il finissait soit par être enfermé à Azkaban, soit par mourir, ce qui le réveillait en sursaut, suant à grosses gouttes dans les draps de son lit à baldaquin.

Peu désireux de rester plus longtemps en compagnie du concierge, William fit volte-face et regagna son dortoir à grands pas, sans pouvoir effacer le sentiment qu'une fois de plus, il ne faisait que fermer les yeux sur son problème plutôt que de le régler.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus léger –tant en contenu qu'en longueur— mais je vous promets la suite : _Conseils d'orientation_ pour mercredi prochain !

Soufflez avec moi les 1 an de fic en me laissant une review et on se retrouve dans une semaine ;)

 **Ero-Pikachu** : « magnifiquement écrite » ? Houlala… je sens que mes joues font des éclairs… En tout cas, tu me rassures pour les personnages ! On me reproche assez souvent d'avoir trop de personnages. C'est peut-être la preuve qu'après toutes les corrections, j'ai enfin trouvé le juste équilibre ?

La longueur des chapitres a toujours été quelque chose que je trouvais frustrant en tant que lecteur. J'estime que chaque chapitre doit apporter une idée au récit global et je ne clôture que lorsque que j'ai terminé de développer ce dont j'avais besoin dans ce chapitre. A tort sans doute. Je gagnerais peut-être à faire des chapitres plus courts, se terminant sur un Cliff. Ainsi, je serais certaine de garder votre attention ;)


	23. Conseils d'orientation

Un peu de retard, mais me revoilà comme promis !

* * *

Lorsque Février arriva, un vent de panique souffla sur les cinquième et septième années alors qu'approchaient les conseils d'orientation. Chacun reçut une convocation de leur directeur de maison afin de faire un point sur leurs choix de carrière avant leurs examens. William n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. C'était là un des privilèges d'être le premier par ordre alphabétique.

Le lundi matin, à 10h30, il rejoignit le bureau de Neville Londubat situé au cinquième étage. Celui-ci donnait sur l'enceinte de Poudlard et sur le stade de Quidditch dont on voyait la silhouette se découper en contre-jour. Les murs au papier peint décrépits étaient surmontés de panneaux de bois en acajou. Il y avait des plantes partout, au coin de la fenêtre, sur le bureau, au sol, au plafond et dans l'âtre de la cheminée, brûlait un buisson ardent en pot que William contourna avec bien plus de distance qu'il n'était nécessaire.

— Alors, Mr. Allen, entama le professeur de botanique en disposant tout un tas de prospectus devant lui. Comment était votre jogging ?

William mit un moment avant de comprendre l'allusion. Il eut un sourire gêné au souvenir du tour de Poudlard en sous-vêtements qu'il avait fait après un pari avec James. Puis son regard fut bientôt attiré par un prospectus de Gringotts qui tirait : « _Vous recherchez une carrière exigeante qui vous permette de voyager, de connaître l'aventure, de partir à la recherche souvent périlleuse de trésors substantiels ?_ », ce qui lui rappela immédiatement le sourire édenté Cerberus Hawksight.

— Vous avez peut-être une idée plus précise de ce que vous voulez faire après vos ASPIC ? reprit Londubat. Je crois me souvenir que lors de notre dernier conseil, en cinquième année, vous m'aviez parlé d'entrer au ministère ?

— Oui, mais… euh… je ne sais pas…, bafouilla-t-il.

— Et que pensez-vous du métier d'Oubliator ? Avez-vous réfléchi à la proposition de Mr. Baggus ?

Il lui tendit un prospectus dont les lettres criardes annonçaient : « FAITES UN MALHEUR AU DÉPARTEMENT DES ACCIDENTS ET CATASTROPHES MAGIQUES ». William parcourut le feuillet concernant le comité d'inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, la brigade des Oubliators, celle de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie et les promesses d'un métier de terrain très varié, également très valorisant car c'était grâce à « l'effort conjoint de toutes les équipes du département qu'était assuré le Code International du Secret Magique », visant à cacher l'existence des sorciers aux yeux des Moldus.

— Je ne me vois pas trop… euh… faire ça en fait, avoua William.

En effet, il ne s'imaginait pas inventer des excuses, faire de la désinformation ou rectifier les souvenirs des Moldus, à des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé tel que ses parents, Samuel Jenkins, Toby Shepper et Oliver Thomson, qui se contentaient d'exister sans savoir que juste à côté d'eux, à leur insu, tout un département s'évertuait à préserver un monde caché. Un monde magique dont lui-même ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ses onze ans.

Neville et lui rejetèrent également le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques car William n'avait ni les compétences en botanique ni l'option de soins aux créatures magiques nécessaire. Travailler pour le Magenmagot, au département de la justice magique ne l'intéressa pas non plus. Pas plus que le département des transports magiques qui lui paraissait d'un ennui mortel. Il voyait plutôt d'anciens joueurs ou des passionnés de Quidditch au département des jeux et sports magiques. Lorsque son professeur lui tendit une brochure sombre concernant la formation d'Auror, William pensa aussitôt au père de James et à sa bridage qui le poursuivait dans ses cauchemars les plus fous avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il hocha négativement de la tête.

Il plissa les lèvres, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit quand Neville aborda le sujet du département des mystères et de ses Langues-de-plomb. En revanche, le département de la coopération internationale retint son attention. Son professeur lui indiqua qu'il lui faudrait d'excellents résultats dans ses matières principales –dont la botanique précisa-t-il en un regard sévère– pour y entrer.

— Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, Mr. Allen, lui confia finalement Neville Londubat. Vous avez un excellent dossier, un peu de travail en botanique et toutes les portes vous seront ouvertes.

Les conseils d'orientation laissèrent les septièmes années encore plus inquiets pour leurs ASPIC qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts dans leurs révisions, ce qui était sans doute l'effet escompté par leurs professeurs. James s'était mis en tête d'entrer au département des jeux et sports magiques depuis que Dreeda Fox lui avait prédit qu'il travaillerait dans le Quidditch. Avec Everitt qui partageait la même ambition, ils devaient donc obtenir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel en botanique, défense contre les forces du Mal, métamorphose, Sortilèges et Enchantements ainsi qu'en histoire de la magie, cette dernière matière les inquiétant plus que le reste.

Dominique s'était faite recommander par Neville Londubat de poursuivre ses efforts en botanique, défense contre les forces du Mal, soins aux créatures magiques et en Sortilèges si elle voulait suivre une carrière dans l'élevage.

Melice semblait complètement paniquée par la remarque de son professeur. Le secteur des baguettes magiques étaient très privé et il était difficile d'y percer autrement qu'en ayant déjà un fabriquant de baguette dans la famille. Elle envoya chaque soir des lettres à son Oncle qui avait travaillé quelque temps chez Ollivander pour lui demander des conseils. Et tous les matins au petit-déjeuner, elle trépignait d'impatience en attendant sa réponse.

William se sentait complètement inutile au milieu de tout ça. Il était si dissipé qu'il enchaînait les erreurs d'étourderies en étude des Runes. Il n'avait absolument rien compris aux dernières équations de Septima Vector. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire apparaître d'albatros en métamorphose, sa statue s'évertuait à lui tirer la langue en Sortilèges alors qu'il était censé la faire sourire et il était tellement désespéré par tout le reste qu'il lui fut impossible de penser au moindre souvenir suffisamment heureux en défense contre les forces du Mal. Tous ses camarades avaient pourtant réussi à crachoter quelques filets de fumée argentée au visage du Moremplis.

Désormais, il ne quittait plus les annales d'arithmancie qu'Hermione lui avait offertes pour Noël et le Précursphère de Gayle qu'il consultait au moins une dizaine de fois par jour, dans l'espoir de voir enfin briller l'éclat bleu d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais lorsque la bille en verre n'affichait pas un noir d'encre synonyme d'ennuis à venir, elle se colorait d'un rouge sang qui n'était pas expliqué dans la notice mais ne devait pas annoncer grand-chose de mieux.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas que Mrs. Forseedy ne voit que des présages de mort en ce moment, quand je vois comment Everitt se tue au travail ! plaisanta James un soir en sortant d'un cours de divination.

William, qui n'était pourtant pas superstitieux, prit cette révélation très au sérieux. D'autant plus que partout où il pointait son télescope en astronomie, les astres lui prédisaient des vérités difficiles. Il essaya plusieurs fois de se convaincre du ridicule de la situation, en vain. Lorsqu'ils prirent le thé chez Hagrid, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le fond de sa tasse dans la crainte d'y apercevoir la forme du Sinistros.

Il était tellement sous pression qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Des crises d'angoisses pointaient sans prévenir la nuit ou entre deux cours. C'était comme si un poids prenait déjà toute la place disponible dans ses poumons, lui broyant les entrailles à chacune de ses inspirations. William ne savait plus quoi faire pour gérer son stress. Il n'avait presque plus d'ongles tellement il passait de temps à les ronger, tantôt inquiet par ses examens, tantôt par les projets d'évasions de Cerberus Hawksight.

Comme tous les soirs, la salle d'étude était assaillie de cinquièmes et septièmes années. Pourtant, malgré l'affluence, on n'entendait que le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin et le bruissement de pages ponctuées par quelques toux. William, James et Dominique, qui ne supportaient plus de côtoyer l'humeur aigre de Dirk Crossby, avaient trouvé refuge dans leurs révisions en compagnie d'Everitt, Melice, Jodie, Dreeda Fox et Obellia Biguily.

William entoura son résultat avec tant de fierté que la pointe de sa plume se cassa en deux. Grâce au livre d'Hermione, il venait enfin de comprendre le dernier chapitre d'arithmancie sur les méthodes de stabilisation des sortilèges. Il plongea la tête sous la table pour fouiller son sac de cours à la recherche d'une nouvelle plume. Il le vida puis le rangea deux fois de suite avant de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait bel et bien perdu la magnifique plume de faisan doré que Femie Hoghen lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

Une pointe de déception s'empara de lui avant qu'il ne la chasse aussitôt. Il s'apprêtait à demander une plume à Jodie Wigge lorsque James lui envoya un brusque coup de coude. Il lui retourna un regard, fronçant les sourcils, prêt à lancer les hostilités mais les yeux pétillants de James Potter lui indiquèrent qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

— Tu vois le groupe de Poufsouffles ? désigna-t-il d'un signe de tête. La fille, celle à côté de Molly ? C'est Edina Greateller.

Elle n'était pas difficile à repérer. La sorcière portait un anneau nasal ainsi qu'un carré de cheveux bleus vifs qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Ted, le métamorphomage.

— Et alors ? fit sombrement William. Tu vas sortir avec elle aussi ?

— Non, répondit James en prenant un air offensé. Il paraît qu'elle lit l'avenir contre quelques pièces.

— T'as déjà essayé ?

— Ouais.

— Ça a marché ? questionna Everitt en levant soudainement le nez de sa dissertation.

— Dom pense qu'elle a tout inventé.

Ils se retournèrent vers Dominique et celle-ci fut alors prise sur le faite en train de copier sur le parchemin d'Everitt. Il enroula précipitamment le début de sa dissertation et plaça un coude ostensible entre lui et sa camarade. Dominique leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

— Bien évidemment qu'elle a tout inventé ! s'énerva-t-elle tout en s'efforçant de rester à voix basse. Elle a dit à James qu'il devait réviser plus sérieusement l'histoire de la magie, grande nouvelle ! Tout le monde sait qu'il faut un ASPIC dans cette matière pour entrer au département des jeux et sports magiques.

— Et pour mes gants ?

— Oh, bien sûr ! Elle t'annonce que tu vas perdre quelque chose auquel tu tiens et… surprise… tu perds tes gants de Quidditch porte-bonheur ! se moqua Dominique. Si tu veux mon avis, elle a demandé à quelqu'un de te les voler.

— Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ? s'enquit William en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la sorcière de Poufsouffle.

— A ton avis ? C'est un vrai business de déblatérer des âneries à des idiots comme vous, prêts à croire n'importe quoi.

— J'ai bien envie d'essayer.

Dominique grogna de mécontentement tandis que William rassemblait ses affaires. Il se leva en faisant racler sa chaise. Elle avait sans doute raison. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il était prêt à croire tout ce qui pouvait lui donner un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que l'amie de Molly se révélerait plus précise que le Précursphère de Gayle ? Quels ennuis l'attendaient ? Et comment devait-il les surmonter ? Pour la toute première fois, William aurait été prêt à abandonner son libre arbitre contre les conseils de quelqu'un comme Neville Londubat, qui soit capable de lui exposer clairement ce dans quoi il s'engageait et ce que chacun de ces choix impliquait. Sans nul doute qu'il aurait refusé de s'engager auprès d'Hawksight et aujourd'hui la seule chose à laquelle il aurait à s'inquiéter serait de passer ses ASPIC et de se trouver une copine. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

— Hey… euh… salut, entama-t-il avant de fourrer les mains dans ses poches pour se donner contenance. On m'a dit que tu lisais l'avenir.

— C'est deux Gallions.

— Deux Gallions ?! James t'as payé deux Gallions pour entendre dire qu'il allait perdre ses gants de Quidditch ?

— Un Gallion. Dernière offre.

William plissa des lèvres. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment besoin de ça, surtout que comme le soupçonnait Dominique, Edina Greateller n'avait peut-être aucun don de clairvoyance. Puis sa crainte l'emporta sur sa raison et n'y tenant plus, il retourna toutes ses poches pour aligner dix-sept Mornilles. Edina les empocha, sans paraître dérangée d'être ainsi interrompu dans ses révisions.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une salle de classe vide où Peeves était en train d'écrire des gros mots au tableau.

— Oh, oh ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur. Allen le dévêtu vient se faire prédire la bonne aventure ?

— Dégage, tailla William de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Peeves effectua quelques pirouettes dans les airs, leur jetant des poignées de craies au visage. William et Edina se jetèrent derrière les pupitres en bois, bientôt recouverts d'une poussière blanche qui les fit toussoter. Puis une fois tous ses projectiles utilisés et lassé de sa blague, l'esprit frappeur disparut en passant à travers un mur.

— Alors ? relança Edina d'une voix pressante. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Qu'est-ce que… tu peux me dire sur mon avenir ? bafouilla William.

Il se sentit aussitôt idiot d'avoir prononcé ces paroles mais Edina Greateller ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle tendit ses deux mains grandes ouvertes, dans un signe pour lui intimer de faire de même puis comprenant que William n'avait pas saisit le message, elle lui retira les mains de ses poches.

Elle inspecta d'abord ses paumes, tournant et retournant ses mains comme des pièces de viande sur le grill de sa propre impatience. William se tenait prêt à réagir au moindre haussement de sourcil qu'elle ferait. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de son anneau nasal, hypnotisé par le balancement d'avant en arrière, au moindre mouvement de tête que faisait Edina.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ferma les yeux et William se demanda s'il ne devrait pas en faire de même. Il se dandina, prenant appui sur un pied puis sur l'autre, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule lorsqu'elle l'attrapa brusquement par les poignets, enfonçant ses pouces dans ses avant-bras avec tellement de force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ouvrit ensuite deux yeux blancs laiteux vers lui, aussi voilés que ceux d'un aveugle. De plus en plus effrayé par son comportement, William sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce fut alors d'une voix anormalement rauque qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

 _« Au quarante-cinquième jour, il s'élèvera_

 _Un mage tenu par de lourds secrets et au prix_

 _D'une évasion massive qui coûtera cinq vies,_

 _La marque des Ténèbres, dans le ciel, reviendra._

 _Puisant sa magie dans des crimes immoraux_

 _Et déchirant sa propre âme en deux morceaux,_

 _Pour le vaincre, il faudra le battre à son jeu._

 _Car ce n'est qu'allongé à terre et sous les pleins feux_

 _De la Lune qu'il lâchera enfin les armes._

 _Lorsque sera empoisonné le clair ivoire_

 _Et sacrifié celle qui l'aime contre tout espoir,_

 _Alors seulement tombera le… »_

Tombera le _quoi_ ? Voulut-il demander avant qu'Edina ne rejette immédiatement sa tête vers lui, les yeux voilés, les traits tirés par la rage et s'exclamant :

— VOLEUR ! VOLEUR ! VOLEUR !

A présent terrifié par ce brusque changement de ton, William bondit en arrière avant de tomber à terre. Il se releva sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, prêt à ce qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise blague mais Edina Greateller se tenait aussi droite qu'un pantin manipulé par une quelconque force mystique, continuant de débiter les mêmes « VOLEUR ! VOLEUR ! VOLEUR ! » avec tant de colère que sa salive semblait mousser dans sa bouche.

C'est encore secoué de frissons et les jambes flageolantes qu'il quitta précipitamment la salle de classe, bien trop apeuré pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé tout cela. Pas en aussi peu de temps et avec autant de justesse. Si même Edina Greateller ne lui annonçait rien de bon, tout comme le Précursphère de Gayle, comme ses cartes d'Astronomie et l'ensemble de mauvais présages qui l'accablaient jour après jour, attirés tel un aimant à problème alors il était peut-être temps de s'inquiéter.

William marcha longtemps perdu dans ses pensées. Il ressassa plusieurs fois les paroles de la voyante telles les clefs des serrures aux questions qu'il n'osait pas se poser, s'emboîtant comme les pièces d'un puzzle avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Son engagement auprès du concierge ne menait à rien de bon. Lui-même s'étonnait que se l'entendre dire de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre le secoue autant que cela.

Le mage « tenu par de lourds secrets » était bien évidemment Cerberus Hawksight, ancien Langue-de-plomb, étrangement reconvertit en concierge. Quant à l'évasion que celui-ci préparait, il était précisé qu'elle serait massive, ce qui était bien la preuve que Selwyn essayerait d'échanger sa bague contre la liberté de ses camarades mangemorts. La marque des Ténèbres qui reviendrait dans le ciel était le signe que Cerberus allait lui accorder. Ainsi les mangemorts s'échapperaient, fêtant leur liberté en faisant apparaître leur symbole, celui des années noires et de la peur.

C'était sans compter les cinq vies que coûterait l'évasion. Qui concerneraient-elles ? Lui-même, après une course-poursuite avec la brigade des Aurors ? Nazarius Lankrovitch, battu en duel par la Garde des Gobelins ? Ou bien Hawksight, dans une tentative désespérée d'achever ses plans ? C'était complètement fou, songea-t-il en régurgitant avec difficultés. Il devait faire quelque chose, prévenir quelqu'un, trouver un moyen.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? fit une voix familière au bout du couloir. Unice et moi on est les préfets de Serpentard, on est obligé de se côtoyer !

— Très bien ! se vexa Rose Weasley. Alors si la compagnie d'Unice Arcany te plait tant que ça…

— Tu peux parler, toi, avec Longfellow, rétorqua Scorpius.

— Taddeas ?

— Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour.

— Bien évidemment, c'est mon ami !

— Ce que tu peux être naïve !

Rose plissa furieusement des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche en ce qui serait très certainement une remarque narquoise avant de croiser le regard de William qui traversait le couloir en rasant les murs. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, ne souhaitant ni attirer l'attention sur lui, ni être interrompu dans ses pensées.

Le problème était qu'il avait déjà tout essayé. Il avait essayé de révéler les plans du concierge, il avait essayé de les écrire à Rose et Scorpius, il avait même ouvert son esprit au père de James pour qu'il puisse y découvrir ce qu'Hawksight préparait mais rien n'avait marché. Il n'y avait véritablement aucun moyen de prévenir quiconque. S'il voulait contrer cette évasion, il allait devoir trouver une autre façon de nuire aux projets du concierge.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'arrêta une voix. Tu es tout pâle. Tu sors de ton conseil d'orientation ?

William releva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Il fut surpris de tomber sur Ivory Travers, la cousine d'Eraleen Ward, avec laquelle il avait sympathisé au club de potions.

— Non, je suis passé en début de semaine.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai… Allen… par ordre alphabétique…

— Il faut que je te parle, dit-il subitement avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

— Oui, oui, abrégea Ivory en fouillant dans son sac. C'est pour ta plume, c'est ça ?

— Ma plume ? C'est toi l'as ?

— Elle était belle, répondit Ivory en haussant les épaules.

Elle sortit de ses affaires la plume de faisan doré qu'il croyait avoir perdue. William avait déjà entendu quelques rumeurs concernant des objets qui disparaissaient autour d'Ivory Travers. Il resta un moment abasourdi de s'être ainsi fait voler au club de potions, sans se douter de rien, alors qu'ils s'entraidaient l'un l'autre pour leur préparation. Sa camarade baissa un regard envieux vers la plume, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, ce qui la rendit aussi scintillante que l'éclat d'un vif d'or.

— Oh… et puis… garde-la, dit finalement William prit de pitié.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. De toute façon, je n'en veux plus.

Il eut une brève pensée pour Femie Hoghen, la timide sorcière de Poufsouffle qui lui avait offert un aussi beau cadeau bien qu'il soit comporté comme le pire des goujats avec elle. Depuis, il se sentait toujours un peu coupable de l'utiliser. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, que la plume revienne à Ivory puisqu'elle semblait tant lui plaire.

— Alors… euh… comment s'est passé ton conseil d'orientation ? relança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Qu'est-ce que Quencholedge t'a dit ?

— Rien de ce que je ne savais déjà.

— Et… c'est-à-dire ?

Ivory rejeta son sac sur l'épaule en poussant un long soupir. Elle tourna la tête vers une rangée de fenêtres à croisillons qui donnaient sur les environs du Parc à peine éclairés par la Lune, pourtant déjà bien haute dans le ciel étoilé. Son image se reflétait dans les clapotis de l'eau du Lac Noir, prodiguant un paysage nocturne splendide. C'est à ce moment-là que William remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir du troisième étage, là où James et lui avaient l'habitude d'emmener quelques sorcières pour les impressionner.

— Je ne suis pas faite pour les études, lâcha Ivory après une minute. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, rien de ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard ne va me servir. Je me fiche de savoir préparer un sérum supersensoriel ou de faire apparaître un Patronus pour maîtriser un Moremplis. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais d'en croiser tous les jours, ils ne vivent qu'en Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée ! C'est une vraie perte de temps ces révisions, je n'aurais jamais mes examens, je le sais ! A quoi ça sert de s'acharner ? Je préférerais travailler maintenant. Je serais certainement plus utile plutôt que rester assise sur une chaise à écouter Binns et ses guerres de Gobelins.

— Mais où est-ce que tu veux travailler sans ASPIC ?

— Chez _Tissard & Brodette_, c'est un magasin, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, précisa-t-elle. Era et moi on connaît la propriétaire depuis qu'on est petites. Je suis certaine qu'elle m'acceptera.

William fronça les sourcils. Tenir une boutique était un choix de carrière assez décevant pour tout le mal qu'il s'était donné dans ses études.

— A quoi tu penses ? A Era ?

— Pas du tout, répondit-il. J'ai autre chose à faire que penser à une petite hypocrite.

— T'as bien raison, fit Ivory avec amertume.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, William releva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Quoi ? se vexa Ivory. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma cousine que j'approuve tout ce qu'elle fait. Ça lui ferait du bien de s'entendre dire que ce n'est qu'une petite hypocrite. Era a toujours été la préférée. La plus belle, la plus intelligente, celle avec qui tout le monde voulait sortir. Je crois que même mes propres parents la préfèrent à moi.

— Travers, dit-il en un sourire dans la voix, tu empestes la jalousie.

— Il y a pire. Il y a Pandlebee. Tu te rends bien compte, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine interrogatrice, que si on n'a pas pu s'adresser la parole au club de potions, c'est uniquement par jalousie. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de goût, Allen, entre ma cousine et Femie Hoghen… mais je préfère encore te savoir avec Era dans un placard à balai qu'avec Pandlebee.

— Il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour moi, elle et ses grandes oreilles.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice, contents d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de leur répartie.

— Je… écoute, entama-t-il en tâchant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Je me suis fourré dans une bouse de dragon monumentale et… enfin… je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Ivory resta interdite devant sa révélation puis au bout de ce qui lui sembla bien trop longtemps, elle hocha finalement la tête comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

— Tu comprends… je me suis engagé pour faire… _quelque chose_ mais… je ne veux pas le faire, je n'ai jamais voulu.

— Quelque chose comme quoi ?

William empoigna le rebord de la rangée de fenêtres à croisillons tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent jaune. Sa langue venait de se changer en plomb pour tenter de le faire taire. Il sentit l'odeur froide et métallique se répandre dans sa bouche comme un poison répugnant. Puis comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler, sa langue se dénoua aussi vite.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire, hacha-t-il rapidement avant que sa langue se change à nouveau.

— Eh bien ne fais pas cette _chose_ si tu n'en n'as pas envie.

— Tu ne comprends pas, reprit-il en laissant une soudaine colère faire trembler sa voix. Je me suis _engagé_. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais…

Il se tut à nouveau, tenu au silence par le maléfice de Cerberus Hawkisght. Et même s'il avait pu, qu'aurait-il dit ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le concierge était capable de faire s'il lui tournait le dos. Est-ce qu'il se contenterait de lui tracer de nouvelles cicatrices, rouvrant celle qui lui taillait déjà le visage en deux ? Ou bien est-ce que le concierge serait prêt à le tuer ? De sang-froid ? Avec autant de simplicité et de pragmatisme que d'écraser une araignée du bout de sa chaussure.

— C'est donc pour _ça_ , désigna Ivory d'un geste du menton en direction de la boursouflure de peau neuve qu'il conservait juste sous les yeux. Tu as déjà essayé de refuser et tu as peur des représailles ?

William soutint son regard, mettant toutes ses forces en œuvre pour essayer de lui envoyer un quelconque signal. Il resta cependant incapable de formuler quoique ce soit. Il régurgita difficilement. Sa bouche était si sèche et sa langue tellement lourde qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ivory l'observa longuement, interprétant sans doute sa souffrance comme de la peur.

— Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Je veux dire… à McGonagall ou à…

— J'ai déjà essayé ! Je… je ne _peux pas_ , ok ? s'énerva-t-il avec le peu de mots qu'il parvenait à sortir. C'est impossible, il n'y a rien à faire ! J'ai tout essayé et je…

— Alors prends la fuite.

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle évidence que William lui-même s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La réponse à tous ses problèmes était peut-être là. Si Hawksight avait autant besoin de lui, le meilleur moyen de faire échouer ses plans était peut-être de quitter Poudlard sans jamais revenir. Fuir l'évasion, fuir les représailles.

Bien sûr cela impliquait d'abandonner ses études, quitter le château sans un ASPIC en poche, laisser derrière lui James et Dominique. Comment allait-il leur expliquer cela ? Ils allaient forcément essayer de le raisonner.

Ivory le fit revenir à lui lorsqu'elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée. D'un pas machinal, William remonta à la tour de Gryffondor. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait passé à discuter avec Ivory Travers. La nuit était déjà tombée et les couloirs étaient éclairés dans cette pénombre envoûtante de début de couvre-feu. James et Dominique avaient dû terminer leurs révisions depuis bien longtemps.

La salle commune était vide à son arrivée. Tout le monde avait déjà regagné les dortoirs excepté Dominique qui semblait attendre un quelconque signe entre les flammes de la cheminée. Il jeta son sac de cours sur un fauteuil et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsque quelque chose dans son visage l'interpella aussitôt. Elle paraissait furieuse.

— Est-ce que tu couches avec Travers ? lui lança-t-elle.

— Quoi ?! Non, dit-il aussitôt, craignant que son absence de réponse n'éveille les soupçons de sa camarade. C'est juste… après le club de potions… j'ai… ma plume et…

William s'interrompit dans ses explications lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucune justification à fournir à Dominique. Depuis quand se mêlait-elle de ses affaires ?

— Je vous ai vus, insista sa camarade en désignant la carte du Maraudeur ouverte devant elle.

— Tu m'as _espionné_ ? s'offusqua William de plus en plus ahuri.

— Ça ne me plaît pas que tu traînes avec elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? clama-t-il avec plus de méchanceté que nécessaire. Que je vais te demander ta permission ?!

Dominique se leva si brusquement que William esquissa un pas en arrière. Son geste n'échappa pas à sa camarade qui le toisa du haut de ses épaules carrées, visiblement satisfaite.

— Toi et James vous avez une bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau. Vous courrez après les mauvaises personnes et après vous vous étonnez de vous faire jeter comme un vieil elfe de maison ! Par Merlin, ouvre les yeux ! Ça doit bien les faire rire de vous balader comme ça ! Je sais ce que ça fait, avec Dirk, je m'en suis pris plein la figure !

— Ça n'a rien à voir, cassa-t-il. Dirk est un pauvre type et tu l'as laissé te bai…

— JE NE ME SUIS PAS FAIT BAISER ! tonna-t-elle.

— OH ! ALORS J'IMAGINE QUE TU AS PRIS TON PIED ?

Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment, hésitant à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se casser le nez à grands coups de poings. Mais au lieu de voir la haine se répandre dans les yeux de sa camarade, comme le feu vert pour entamer un duel acharné, il y lu plutôt de la tristesse, tellement inopinée qu'elle coupa soudainement court à toute sa colère.

— T'es vraiment trop con, maugréa-t-elle avant de remonter dans son dortoir.

Lorsque le silence retomba, William n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Il baissa les yeux vers la carte du Maraudeur qui avait glissé à terre et l'attrapa d'un geste rageur. Un seul point se déplaçait dans les couloirs, celui de Cerberus Hawksight. Il replia la carte en un soupir puis il grimpa à son tour dans son dortoir.

* * *

Hum hum… alors cette prédiction ?

Prochain chapitre : _St-Valentin_ , vous en avez tous hâte d'y être, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les plus impatients, suivez les araignées sur : meetkiliwatch [D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch


	24. St Valentin

Excusez mon problème avec les deadlines….

J'appris que lorsque je mettais autant de temps à écrire un chapitre, eh bien… c'est qu'en fait, j'en écrivais deux ^^ J'ai encore dû sortir mon couteau à chapitre –c'est un peu plus grand qu'un couteau à pain mais moins aiguisé qu'un couteau de boucher.

Voici donc la première partie de la St-Valentin ;)

* * *

William se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un « pop » sonore. Il lui semblait pourtant que Cerberus Hawksight avait hérité des pouvoirs des gobelins, et non des elfes de maison. S'il pouvait ouvrir n'importe quel coffre à Gringotts ou n'importe quelle cellule à Azkaban, il lui était toujours impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard. Du moins pour l'instant, lui souffla une voix insidieuse dans sa tête.

Il se retourna dans son lit, s'enroulant plus encore dans ses draps comme pour chasser cette dernière pensée de son esprit lorsque le bruit inattendu d'une trompette retentit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, alors baigné par les ronflements tranquilles de ses camarades. Agacé d'avoir été réveillé d'une manière aussi brusque, William tira avec véhémence les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin pour demander à l'imbécile qui jouait de la trompette de s'arrêter immédiatement mais il ne vit rien d'autre que James, enfilant un pantalon dans une sorte de transe, à moitié endormi et à moitié réveillé.

— K'est-ce z'est ? grogna-t-il à son camarade, la gorge encore pâteuse.

— Mon réveil.

James, les cheveux en bataille, entra une première jambe dans son pantalon puis il désigna du menton un coffret en bois sur sa table de nuit, posé entre une boussole pour balai et sa baguette magique.

— Ton réveil ? Depuis quand tu as un réveil ?

— Ted me l'a offert à Noël. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose…

Une minuscule balle fonça sur lui. Ce que William prit d'abord pour un Vif d'or, ce révéla être une trompette en or minuscule, montée de deux ailes argentées. Celle-ci joua un air qui ressemblait à une marche militaire, juste sous son nez. James plongea sa main vers l'objet, manquant de donner un coup de poing à William, mais le Vif d'or persifleur s'échappa aussi rapidement qu'aurait pu le faire sa réplique sur un terrain de Quidditch.

— J'imagine qu'il faut que je l'attrape pour éteindre mon réveil.

William prit appui sur son coude pour atteindre la table de nuit où il déposait chaque soir la montre qu'il avait reçue à ses dix-huit ans. Il retourna le cadran vers lui, se frottant paresseusement les yeux.

— Tu te moques de moi ? Il est huit heures ! On est dimanche ! On n'a pas cours !

— Mais c'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui !

James agitait ses bras en l'air pour attraper la trompette qui virevoltait au-dessus de lui tel un moustique agaçant. Il lui manquait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres pour l'atteindre. Il commença alors de faire de grands bonds qui firent trembler le sol, mais le Vif d'or montait toujours plus haut. S'il ne s'était pas levé d'aussi mauvaise humeur, William aurait certainement ri.

— Aide-moi au lieu de rester là ! s'énerva son camarade.

William se tira de son lit en un soupir. Il essaya à son tour de poursuivre la trompette minuscule qui faillit le rendre sourd en lui soufflant perfidement dans les oreilles. Puis elle les nargua ensuite en se collant presque au plafond. James lui proposa de lui faire la courte échelle lorsque le Vif se retrouva coincé juste au-dessus de l'armoire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? maugréa Dirk Crossby en émergeant de son baldaquin.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre. Les bras de James se tétanisaient déjà sous le poids de William, à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif d'or. Il tendit la main, retenant sa respiration et sentant déjà tous ses muscles, de l'épaule jusqu'aux phalanges de ses doigts, s'étirer sous effort bien trop intense et bien trop matinal.

— Arrêtez de faire du bruit !

— Ferme-la, échappa James entre deux souffles.

— Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Ignorant les protestations de son camarade de dortoir, William s'agrippa d'une main au rebord de l'armoire pour garder son équilibre puis il plongea le bras en direction de la trompette qui continuait de lui jouer des airs belliqueux à la figure. Il sentit brusquement l'armoire partir avec lui. James le fit tomber à terre et il eut à peine le temps de se reculer que l'armoire s'écrasa au sol dans un véritable fracas.

— Vous êtes malades ! s'exclama Dirk.

— Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit Everitt, réveillé en sursaut.

A peine éveillé, Gayle fut aussitôt accaparé par le Vif d'or. La trompette lui joua un air dans les oreilles et il remua alors dans tous les sens pour le chasser.

— Attrape-le ! s'écria James.

Gayle se débattit avec tant de vigueur qu'il s'empêtra dans ses draps et tomba de son lit. Excédé, William courut vers la minuscule trompette qui changea subitement de cap en le voyant arriver. Il ne parvint cependant pas à s'arrêter à temps et se cogna violemment le tibia contre le lit en bois massif. Il jura sans retenue, attrapant sa jambe à deux mains pour calmer la douleur.

James et Everitt redoublèrent d'ingéniosité et de coordination tandis qu'ils poursuivaient le Vif à travers l'exiguïté de leur dortoir. La trompette dorée se montrait cependant plus maligne. Elle échappa à tous leurs pièges, même à celui qui consistait à utiliser leurs rideaux à baldaquin comme filet à papillons. William se dirigea à cloche pied jusqu'à sa malle qu'il referma en un coup sec, puis il la tira jusqu'à James.

— Monte dessus, on va l'avoir, lui intima-t-il.

Il réquisitionna ainsi toutes les malles, sans prendre garde aux exclamations de Dirk qui grogna qu'il ne « voulait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires ». Il les empila les unes sur les autres avant d'aider James à grimper sur la pile chancelante que formait les cinq énormes valises.

James empoigna l'épaule de William et Everitt, leur broyant la clavicule de peur de perdre son équilibre. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques centimètres. Alors, sans réfléchir, il bondit. Il manqua le Vif d'or d'un cheveu et retomba très mal sur la malle de Dirk qui s'enfonça sous le choc. La pile s'écroula alors en déversant pêle-mêle des vêtements encore pliés, des rouleaux de parchemin neufs des dragées de Bertie Crochue, des plumes cassées, ainsi qu'un paquet de cartes de bataille explosive qui éclata entre deux caleçons. On entendit un bruit de verre se briser et quelques boules-putois roulèrent dangereusement au sol, où l'une d'entre elles rencontra un manuel de Sorts et Enchantements.

— Ma cheville ! geignit James.

— Quelle idée aussi de grimper là-dessus ! cingla Dirk depuis son baldaquin.

— Mais je t'en prie, _Crassby_ , viens donc nous éclairer de tes brillantes idées, rétorqua William.

Piqué dans sa fierté, Dirk consentit enfin à sortir de son lit. Il avait l'habitude de dormir uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir qui, loin d'être flatteur, faisait ressortir son ventre dodu.

— On n'y arrivera pas ! se désola Gayle en sautillant.

— Mets-toi à gauche, Will, il va arriver… Droite ! A ta droite ! s'écria James.

— Il est beaucoup trop haut, je vais sortir mon balai, déclara alors Dirk.

Celui-ci se saisit de son Tourbillobalai tandis que le reste de ses camarades courait toujours après la trompette dorée. Il se cramponna au manche alors que son balai décollait déjà de quelques mètres. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il fut suffisamment haut pour ne pas se cogner au plafond. Dirk eut à peine le temps de se pencher en avant que Tourbillobalai partait déjà dans une accélération non maîtrisée jusqu'au mur d'en face où il se cogna violemment. Puis lorsqu'il voulut reculer, les brindilles de son balai se coincèrent dans le dais du lit d'Everitt. Il accéléra à nouveau pour s'en dépêtrer mais le Tourbillobalai effectua une ruade qui l'éjecta aussitôt.

— Espèce de vieille mule ! s'énerva Dirk en tirant sur son balai toujours coincé en l'air. Puis, changeant de cible : Je vais bousiller ton réveil !

— T'es fou ! s'exclama James pour couvrir les bruits de la trompette. Si on le casse, on ne pourra jamais remettre le Vif d'or dedans !

— Il nous faut un attrapeur ! Je vais réveiller Jodie Wigge ! se décida Everitt avant de détaler dans son pyjama à rayures.

Ils traquèrent la trompette dorée en essayant de la piéger dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Dirk arrachait sans la moindre précaution les brindilles de son balai encore emmêlées au dais d'Everitt. Le Vif d'or finit par se loger sous le baldaquin de James. William se jeta au sol pour aller la récupérer mais elle s'en échappa bien trop rapidement pour lui, ricanant un nouvel air jovial.

— Le terrain de Quidditch n'est pas assez bien pour vous ? tailla Jodie en revenant avec Everitt. Il faut que vous fassiez un match dans votre dortoir ? À huit heures du matin ?

— Wigge, tu tombes à pic ! clama James, déjà bien essoufflé. Attrape-moi ça !

Il désigna ensuite la trompette minuscule qui les narguait en effectuant plusieurs virages en épingle, changeant sans cesse de direction. La trompette poursuivit sa course en passant juste sous les bras de Gayle qui les tendit en guise d'un quelconque barrage. Puis elle fondit droit vers la porte, évitant sans peine Everitt qui glissa sur une chaussette égarée.

— La porte ! Fermez la porte ! Il va s'enfuir !

Jodie claqua la porte au quart de seconde. En un geste furtif, elle tendit la main vers la réplique du Vif d'or, relevant un bout de son T-shirt à l'effigie des Bizarr'Sisters qui découvrit sa lingerie blanche. Elle n'était cependant pas encore assez rapide. La trompette revint à la charge en lui soufflant dans les oreilles, ce qui parut l'assourdir pendant quelques instants.

— Pourquoi vous avez été la chercher, _elle_ ? vociféra Dirk, soudainement mal à l'aise sans son pyjama.

— Parce que si on ne comptait que sur toi, _Crassby_ , on y serait encore demain matin.

— C'est normal, Allen, fit-il d'un ton doucereux. Je suis batteur, pas attrapeur !

— La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, tu n'étais rien du tout parce que James t'a viré de l'équipe.

Hors de lui, Dirk tendit la main vers une des boules-putois qui traînait au sol et la lança en direction de William qui y échappa de justesse. Il suivit des yeux la trajectoire de la boule, réalisant avec effroi qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle éclata ensuite dans les draps défaits du baldaquin de James, laissant derrière elle, une couche de crasse brune malodorante.

William se retourna vers Dirk en serrant les dents. Il ne prit même pas le temps de récupérer sa baguette magique et préféra s'emparer directement de la malle d'Everitt qu'il vint brutalement fracasser contre le crâne de Dirk qui s'ouvrit en saignant partout sur les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

Ils se jetèrent des objets à la figure pendant un moment –dont un volumineux manuel d'histoire de la magie qui manqua de crever l'œil droit de William– sans se préoccuper de James, Everitt, Gayle et Jodie qui couraient toujours après la minuscule trompette dorée.

— Tout le monde se calme ! Mr. Allen ! réprimanda la voix du professeur Londubat.

Il fit apparaître un bouclier devant Dirk et l'encrier que William venait de lui jeter au visage, rebondit contre la paroi translucide avant de se briser au sol dans un dernier bruit. Tous relevèrent alors les yeux vers leur directeur de maison. Neville Londubat semblait s'être habillé précipitamment. Il portait un peignoir rouge cardinal qu'il avait maladroitement resserré par-dessus son pyjama imprimé de Mimbulus mimbletonia.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce matin ? questionna leur professeur de botanique. Vous…

— La porte ! hurla Gayle en voyant le Vif d'or filer vers la sortie. Fermez la porte !

— James, à ta droite ! rugit Everitt.

Voyant l'objet foncer vers lui, suivi par James et Everitt en pleine course, le professeur Londubat stoppa la balle en un simple mouvement du poignet.

— _Immobilus_

— Ah… c'est… je n'y avais pas pensé, fit James embarrassé.

Il se saisit tout penaud de la trompette dorée qui s'était figée dans les airs et la rangea dans le coffret sur sa table de chevet.

— Que faites-vous ici, Miss Wigge ? Ce sont les dortoirs des _garçons_ , appuya leur directeur de maison en jetant un regard suspicieux sur sa tenue.

— Ce… c'était pour… euh…, balbutia-t-elle les joues rouges avant de s'éclipser.

— Mr. Steamupp, reprit Londubat, accompagnez Mr. Crossby à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, Mr. Allen, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Même si Peeves lance des objets à tout bout de champs dans l'enceinte du château, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est autorisé, seulement qu'on n'arrive pas à le lui interdire. Vous penserez aussi à me ranger tout ça, ajouta leur professeur en un regard circulaire. McTighe, Potter, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Londubat les salua d'un signe de tête. Il resserra la ceinture de son peignoir, masquant les imprimés de son pyjama, puis il tourna les talons. Dirk enfila à la hâte son pyjama, grimaçant de façon excessive sous une douleur qui ne l'avait pourtant pas dérangé, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait lancé son manuel d'histoire. Il quitta le dortoir en compagnie de Gayle, sans rien laisser d'autre sur son passage que des gouttes de sang.

— Oh non ! geignit James en observant son lit tâché. Ça ne partira pas avant deux semaines !

— D'ici-là, tu pourras toujours dormir dans le lit de Crassby, répliqua William. Avec ce que je lui ai mis, Crackmoth devrait le garder en observation.

— Avec ce que tu lui as mis, tu as fait perdre dix points à Gryffondor, reprocha Everitt.

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre d'être sorti de _l'enceinte du château_ pour lui casser la figure ?

— Ça ne m'aurait pas plu d'être amoché pour la St-Valentin, songea James.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de le plaindre ? On s'en fiche de la St-Valentin ! s'agaça William. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait l'intention d'y aller.

— Détrompes toi, il a rencart avec Dreeda Fox aujourd'hui.

— Alors Dreeda ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd comme temps, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

— Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ? l'interrogea subitement James.

— Aller où ?

— Je te l'ai dit, c'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde va passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Moi, j'y vais avec Delmeza Bragger. Everitt sera avec le reste des filles, tu n'as qu'à te joindre à eux ?

William comprit aussitôt que « le reste des filles », englobait Jodie Wigge, Obellia Biguily et Melice Brewster. Il retourna un regard vers Everitt qui s'habillait avec précaution afin d'éviter leurs regards, ce qui sous-entendait tout aussi clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

— Non, bougonna William qui avait déjà assez de problèmes à régler en plus de la jalousie d'Everitt McTighe. Je trouverai quelque chose d'autre à faire.

— Je sais que Dom tient toujours à jeter des bombes hurlantes dans le salon de Madame Pieddodu, comme on avait prévu, mais vu que vous ne vous parlez plus trop en ce moment…

William sentit que son camarade essayait une fois de plus d'obtenir des explications. Depuis une semaine, lui et Dominique évitaient de s'adresser la parole, allant même jusqu'à s'ignorer complètement. Ceci mettait James dans un désarmement d'autant plus total qu'aucun des deux ne lui avait expliqué la raison de cette dispute. William aurait été incapable de définir ce qui l'énervait chez Dominique.

A bien y réfléchir, _tout_ chez elle avait le don de l'agacer. A commencer par son visage carré aux airs de brute, ses répliques lapidaires, l'amas de ses cheveux roux constamment emmêlés derrière sa tête, sa ridicule collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle prenait chaque fois qu'elle le battait aux échecs, jusqu'à l'informe pull écarlate qu'elle portait en toute occasion. Il était tellement irrité par tout ce qui faisait d'elle Dominique Weasley, qu'il avait la brusque envie de lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Il joua finalement la sourde oreille et baissa la tête vers les amoncellements de tissus au sol à la recherche de vêtements propres. Repérant la manche d'un de ses T-shirts coincé sous une pile de vêtements en boule, il tira dessus sans ménagement avant de remarquer qu'il était tâché par le sang de Dirk.

C'est désormais bel et bien éveillés que William, James et Everitt quittèrent le dortoir pour aller déjeuner. Dans l'escalier en pierre menant à leur salle commune, ils croisèrent les sorcières de leur promotion, Melice Brewster, Dreeda Fox, Obellia Biguily et Jodie Wigge qui s'attendaient les unes et les autres, vérifiant une dernière fois leur coiffure et leur tenue avant descendre.

— Alors les filles, bien dormi ? s'enquit James.

— Tu veux dire, malgré tout le chahut que vous faisiez ? répliqua Jodie.

— De quoi tu te plains, Wigge, je parie que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon posait les yeux sur ta culotte en coton blanc, provoqua-t-il.

Jodie fendit l'air avec sa baguette. William remarqua alors qu'elle était bien plus longue que la moyenne. Les Gryffondors eurent immédiatement un mouvement de recul tandis que James se recroquevillait, protégeant sa tête entre ses mains et s'exclamant aussitôt :

— Pas mon visage ! J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi ! N'importe où mais pas mon visage !

Jodie resta un moment interdite, sa longue baguette pointée droit sur leur camarade, tordu dans une position presque suppliante. Le ridicule de sa réaction les surprit tellement que personne ne trouva rien à dire, pas même Jodie et sa répartie cinglante.

Elle rangea finalement sa baguette, gratifiant James d'un de ces regards hautains dont elle avait le secret. Puis elle prit la tête du groupe qui descendait comme tous les matins à la Grande Salle, machinalement, sans tenir compte des nombreux portraits sur leur passage, des statues qui les toisaient depuis leur piédestal et des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

En chemin, Everitt raconta aux sorcières comment ils avaient poursuivi une trompette minuscule semblable à un Vif d'or avant que le professeur Londubat y mette fin en un simple _Immobilus_. William se maintint aux côtés de Melice Brewster, peu désireux de se retrouver entre James et sa cousine qui marchaient juste derrière eux.

— Ça va Dom ? La forme ?

— La forme pour quoi ? On a contrôle demain ? J'ai encore rien révisé…

— Mais non ! C'est la St-Valentin !

— Ah, soupira-t-elle.

— Comment ça « Ah » ? C'est le jour le plus important de l'année ! Avec Noël et Halloween, bien sûr… Donc t'as invité personne ?

— Et tu voulais que j'invite qui ?

— Euh… je ne sais pas…

— Et toi, James ? intervint Melice en ralentissant le pas, forçant William à faire de même. Avec qui tu as rendez-vous cet après-midi ?

— Avec Delmeza Bragger. Je vais l'emmener aux Trois Balais, raconta-t-il, ravie de trouver une oreille attentive. Ensuite on ira se promener sur les rives du Lac Noir.

— Ne t'emballe pas trop, grogna Everitt, trois pas devant. Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses l'embobiner deux fois de suite.

— Ouais, imagine un peu… James Sirius Potter : premier râteau, renchérit William.

Dominique échappa un rire et William pinça les lèvres pour refouler un sourire naissant. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il lui semblait que rire avec elle, même d'une aussi bonne blague sur James, était une mauvaise chose.

— C'est ça, moquez-vous, se vexa leur camarade. En attendant, aucun d'entre vous n'a de rendez-vous. Et d'ici la fin de la journée, j'aurais embrassé Delmeza Bragger tandis que vous aurez passé la journée à vous morfondre.

Ce dimanche midi, il régnait une inhabituelle effervescence dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves semblaient s'être levés avec une excessive bonne humeur et chacun attendait son courrier avec plus d'ardeur que d'habitude. Les hiboux fusèrent dans tous les sens, chargés de paquets et de lettres roses. Des groupes de sorcières gloussaient çà et là, guettant avec avidité le sexe opposé comme pour leur intimer de tenter quelque chose.

A la table des professeurs, Neville Londubat avait quitté son pyjama imprimé pour une robe de sorcier plus traditionnelle. Il échangeait avec Boyd Blackbird une plaisanterie visiblement assez drôle pour faire rire Querida Quencholedge, leur professeur de potion.

Everitt semblait parfaitement à son aise entre Obellia Biguily, Dreeda Fox, Jodie Wigge et Melice Brewster, avec qui il blagua gentiment tout au long du repas. William essaya de s'intéresser à leur conversation, glissant par moment quelques anecdotes, mais il retourna bien vite à son assiette, comprenant qu'Everitt était meilleur que lui à ce jeu.

James mangea avec appétit, se ventant de sa seconde place « des plus beaux garçons de l'école » à quiconque posait les yeux sur la dizaine de missives qui s'entassaient de minute en minute, juste à côté de son assiette. D'un geste de la main, il salua Delmeza Bragger qui venait de prendre place à la table de Serpentard, de l'autre côté de la pièce. William se servit abondamment de sauce et mordit dans un morceau de pain avec férocité.

— Au fait, Will, relança James. Tu voudrais bien boire mon verre avant moi ? J'aimerais vérifier que personne n'a rien mis dedans.

— Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça ?

— C'est encore moi le sorcier le plus adulé de Poudlard, pas vrai ? Rose m'a raconté que ses camarades de dortoir avait fait une liste des dix plus beaux garçons de l'école… devine où je me situe ?

— Oh… eh bien… je ne sais pas, fit William en refusant de lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Je suis deuxième, juste après Louis, mon cousin. Mais ça ne compte pas parce qu'il a du sang de Vélane et de toute façon, il est hors compétition parce qu'il est gay. Je t'ai dit qu'on l'a surpris avec Benny Bluefrog ? Lorsque Dom et moi on est allés installer un marécage portable devant le bureau d'Hawksight ?

— Vous avez _quoi_ ? s'alarma William, manquant de s'étouffer avec ses champignons. Vous êtes dingues ! Et s'il vous avait attrapés ?!

— J'imagine qu'on aurait eu des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, plaisanta James. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. En tant que Number One, je dois m'attendre aux philtres d'amour, c'est la base, le piège des débutants…

— Entre nous, James, si quelqu'un voulait te faire boire un philtre d'amour, pourquoi attendre la St-Valentin ? C'est justement là où tu t'y attends le plus.

Son camarade leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à répondre. Il fit cependant glisser son propre verre de jus de citrouille vers lui. Irrité par le comportement de plus en plus ridicule son camarade à l'approche de son rendez-vous avec Delmeza Bragger, William mâcha hargneusement le morceau de lard qu'il avait dans la bouche. Puis il laissa bruyamment tomber ses couverts dans son assiette et se saisit du jus de citrouille que James venait de lui tendre.

Il était fatigué de toujours courber l'échine devant James. S'il n'était déjà pas facile d'exister face à sa célébrité étourdissante, c'était encore pire lorsque celui-ci s'en vantait. Il songea avec amertume que jamais son nom ne figurait dans une liste référençant les dix, les vingt ou les trente « plus beaux garçons de l'école », parce que ce n'était simplement pas un adjectif qu'on lui prêtait.

Un hibou laissa tomber une lettre d'un rouge sang. Interrompu dans ses sombres pensées, William ne réagit pas tout de suite et ce fut James qui s'empara en premier de l'enveloppe.

— C'est à moi ! protesta-t-il en recrachant la moitié du jus de citrouille.

— Justement, répondit son camarade en un sourire goguenard. Je vais l'ouvrir pour vérifier s'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur.

William se jeta sur lui pour se saisir de sa lettre. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ne se laissa cependant pas avoir par cet effet de surprise. Alors que William tendait toujours plus loin les mains pour se saisir de la missive, James reculait son bras toujours plus bas, hors de sa portée et le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il prenait plaisir à ce petit jeu.

William n'avait _aucune_ envie qu'on lise cette lettre. Surtout pas James, qui le charriait déjà suffisamment pour avoir fait le tour de Poudlard en sous-vêtements. Et surtout pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient attiré l'attention d'Everitt et ses amies. Tandis qu'il étirait les doigts avec l'espoir ridicule de les voir grandir, James lança subitement la lettre à Dominique qui l'attrapa au vol.

William se figea sur place, se demandant pendant encore quelques secondes s'il devait se jeter sur elle comme il venait de le faire avec James. Dominique déchira peu soigneusement l'enveloppe sans lui laisser le temps de se décider. Ils fixèrent alors les yeux bleus de leur camarade courir d'un bout à l'autre de la missive, dans l'attente de sa lecture.

— C'est trop nul comme lettre, lâcha-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Elle est signée ? s'enquit James

— Même pas.

Elle jeta avec dédain la correspondance. William s'en saisit, se demandant s'il parviendrait à reconnaître l'écriture. Malheureusement, le message était inscrit à la plume à papote, rendant l'expéditeur méconnaissable, que ces quelques mots :

« _Ce soir. 20h. Cinquième étage._ »

Un signe. La couleur rouge sang de l'enveloppe, le ton expéditif, le cinquième étage où Hawksight lui avait taillé sa cicatrice, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit tel un rouage savamment millimétré, d'une précision diabolique qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à son expéditeur.

Lentement, il risqua un regard vers le concierge, occupé à réprimander des quatrièmes années qui avaient essayé de lâcher quelques Lutins de Cornouailles dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Cerberus Hawksight le remarqua enfin, il lui adressa un odieux sourire qui découvrit ses dents aussi pointues que des poignards.

Il était arrivé. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était indubitablement arrivé. Pivotant le poignet pour lire l'heure à sa montre, William calcula qu'il lui restait un peu moins de huit heures de sursis, pendant lesquelles il devait trouver une solution.

Une fois encore, Hawksight s'était montré d'une terrible ingéniosité en utilisant la St Valentin et une lettre anonyme pour lui fournir une excuse. Ils s'éclipseraient tous les trois du château, le Langue-de-plomb et ses deux apprentis, sans que personne ne les remarque et lorsqu'ils se coucheraient ce soir, ils pourraient s'endormir avec la satisfaction d'avoir réalisé la plus grande évasion du siècle.

— Où tu vas, Will ?

— Je dois y aller. Je… je ne me sens pas très bien.

— J'en étais sûr ! On a mis un philtre d'amour dans mon verre !

— Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça, je vais bien. Reste… Reste ici, intima-t-il un peu plus durement que prévu en désignant le grand banc en bois massif qui longeait la table des Gryffondors.

William fourra la lettre dans sa poche arrière avant de fusiller le concierge du regard. Il quitta le réfectoire à pas lents pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper. La rumeur des élèves laissa place à ceux des tableaux qui échangeaient des « bonjour » bienveillants, tendant une main çà et là, vers les cadres voisins. Tout Poudlard s'éveillait avec allégresse, exaltés de savoir ce que cette journée allait leur réserver. Mais tous se trompaient. D'ici la nuit tombée, le monde des sorciers se souviendrait d'aujourd'hui comme le premier jour d'une longue série de drames et nouvelles tragiques, comme un retour aux années noires.

William patienta encore quelques minutes, le dos calé entre deux portraits qui échangeaient sur le beau temps alors que les nuages gris au dehors menaçaient de pleuvoir à tout moment. Cerberus Hawksight ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. Il avait à nouveau décidé de l'ignorer. Tout comme les jours qui avaient suivi sa cicatrice, c'était lorsqu'il était le plus enclin à s'insurger que le concierge prenait de la distance. William n'était pas dupe. Il attendait seulement un meilleur moment pour s'en prendre à lui. Quand il serait à nouveau démoralisé, vulnérable, faible. Ce moment n'arrivera pas, se promit-il, en attrapant fermement la rambarde de l'escalier pour remonter vers la tour de Gryffondor.

— William ?

Il fit volte-face et aperçut Calixte Pandlebee se détacher d'un groupe de Serdaigles. Elle grimpa à la hâte les marches qui les séparaient tandis que William en profitait pour prendre une moue indifférente.

— Quoi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

— Tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? interrogea Calixte de but en blanc.

Une part de lui admirait l'audace de la préfète-en-chef. Son visage carré, encadré par deux oreilles proéminentes qu'elle cachait sous ses cheveux blonds vénitiens ne paraissait ni vexé, ni en colère. Elle lui avait demandé de sortir comme elle aurait pu lui demander l'heure.

— Je… je ne peux pas, bafouilla-t-il, prit de court.

— Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ?

Il se concentra rapidement sur le nom d'une sorcière qu'il savait libre. Melice, Obellia et Jodie seraient en compagnie d'Everitt et Dreeda avait apparemment rendez-vous avec Dirk. Eraleen passerait probablement la journée avec sa cousine Ivory maintenant que Tubbagus l'avait quittée. Il ne pouvait décemment pas citer Femie Hoghen et il ne connaissait pas assez bien Philemone Fuss pour savoir si elle avait ou non quelqu'un. La réponse, quoi qu'évidente, mit cependant un moment avant de lui parvenir.

— Avec Dom on s'était dit qu'on irait au salon de Madame Pieddodu pour...

— _Weasley_ ? éructa-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils, horrifié par la méchanceté féminine.

— Toi et _Dominique Weasley_ ?

— Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

— Bien sûr, vous allez seulement y prendre le thé chez Madame Pieddodu.

— Non ! s'agaça-t-il. On va jeter des bombes hurlantes !

— Très bien alors, articula Calixte en reprenant le contrôle de sa voix.

Elle le salua à contrecœur, retournant vers son groupe de Serdaigles d'un pas plus lourd qu'avant. Cette incartade avec la préfète-en-chef l'avait presque fait oublier ses dernières résolutions. Il se laissa porter par les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête jusqu'au septième étage, ressassant quelques pensées amères. Non, il ne figurerait jamais dans le « top dix des plus beaux garçons de l'école », et alors que James avait rendez-vous avec Delmeza Braggers, lui devait se contenter d'être sans cesse relancé par Calixte Pandlebee, la préfète-en-chef aux oreilles décollées.

L'odeur répugnante des boules-putois lui irrita les narines dès qu'il entra dans son dortoir. William s'empressa d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, pestant silencieusement contre Dirk. Le vent froid de février s'engouffra aussitôt en le faisant frissonner. Il détourna les yeux de la vue imprenable qu'offrait la tour de Gryffondor pour se retrouver face au désordre ambiant qui régnait dans le dortoir. Le balai de Dirk était toujours accroché au baldaquin d'Everitt.

William poussa un soupir avant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires à défaut de pouvoir le faire dans ses pensées. Il venait de repérer le pull que Mrs. Weasley avait tricoté pour lui, sa couleur aubergine se distinguant nettement du reste des vêtements en boule. Au même moment, James entra en pleine discussion avec Evritt McTighe :

— Tu crois que je devrais mettre une chemise ? Non… c'est peut-être mieux que je m'habille normalement. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?

Tout en s'habillant, James enchaîna sur son programme du jour, leur faisant partager en détail ses stratagèmes de séduction. Si William préféra rester silencieux, Everitt ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer combien il était ridicule. Ceci froissa évidemment James dans sa susceptibilité habituelle.

— De toute façon, y'a pas besoin d'être galant et romantique, c'est une affaire de magnétisme, acheva-t-il. Bon, allez, on y va. T'es sûr que tu veux rester ici, Will ?

Un parchemin vierge tout racorni tomba de la poche arrière d'un pantalon de James alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires éparpillées à travers la pièce. William se baissa pour ramasser la carte du Maraudeur, ayant soudainement une idée.

— Oui, oui, allez-y, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il s'assit sur le coin de son lit et sortit sa baguette magique. Après avoir marmonné au vieux bout de parchemin que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, William détailla le plan du château à la recherche du point de Cerberus Hawksight. Il lui suffisait d'attendre que le concierge quitte la Grande Salle pour le prendre à part, au détour d'un couloir.

Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Hawksight. Qu'il refusait de participer à cette évasion ? Qu'ils risquaient tous la prison ? Le Langue-de-plomb savait déjà tout cela. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

William eut un sentiment d'abandon en voyant Poudlard se vider, ne laissant bientôt plus que lui et le concierge. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Hawksight avait besoin de lui, essaya-t-il de se rassurer, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas complètement désarmé. Il jeta la carte au bout de son lit avant de se relever et d'enfiler un sweat à capuche où il pouvait aisément cacher sa baguette dans la poche de devant.

La porte du dortoir claqua et William se retourna aussitôt, comme prit sur le fait. La silhouette grassouillette de Dirk Crossby apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son camarade portait un bandage autour du crâne qui lui donnait des airs de combattant aliéné.

— On t'a déjà laissé sortir de l'infirmerie ? railla-t-il. Je suis déçu. J'espérais que tu sois un peu plus amoché.

— Dommage pour toi, j'ai l'intention de profiter de ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu sais avec qui j'y vais ?

— Dreeda Fox, non ? L'imbécile du club de Bavboules ?

Au lieu de se renfrogner, Dirk eut bientôt un sourire mauvais, qui d'expérience, ne présageait rien de bon.

— Et toi ? Tu vas emmener Dom dans quel placard à balai ? Juste pour m'assurer que je ne passerai pas devant.

Choqué par cette insinuation, William effectua un pas en arrière comme pour absorber le choc. Il resta un moment la bouche grande ouverte, dans l'attente d'une réplique convenable à ce genre de situation mais rien ne lui vint.

— Qui… Qui t'as dit ça ?

— Pandlebee avait l'air très énervée que tu préfères Dominique à elle. Je l'ai entendu en parler à ses copines quand je sortais de l'infirmerie.

— Génial.

— Ouais, je te comprends. Si j'avais le choix entre une cheftaine aux oreilles décollées et cette brute épaisse de Weasley, moi aussi je serais désespéré.

— Ferme-la, gronda-t-il.

— Si ta seule consolation était de t'amuser avec Dom, laisse-moi te dire qu'elle est aussi douée qu'un Troll prép…

— _Petrificus totalus !_

Dirk se raidit d'un coup, droit comme un cube de glace qu'on aurait planté sur un bâtonnet d'esquimau, puis il tomba lourdement en arrière. Sa baguette toujours à la main, William fit deux pas en avant pour surplomber le corps immobile de son camarade. Les petits yeux noirs de Dirk le fixèrent avec une lueur assassine qui ne l'atteignit pas le moins du monde en comparaison au sourire acéré de Cerberus Hawksight.

— Ça devrait durer une heure où deux, déclara William empli d'arrogance, d'ici là Dreeda aura eu tout le temps de se dire que tu lui as posé un lapin.

* * *

*Cliff de ouf*

J'attends une avalanche de reviews pour fêter mon retour ! Arrosez-moi de « Oh non ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! » et noyez-moi de questions !

La suite de cette St-Valentin arrivera dimanche prochain ;)


	25. La croisée des chemins

Vous n'allez pas le croire tant c'est ridicule : figurez-vous que j'ai attrapé une tendinite ET une conjonctivite #toutestpossible

Mais il en faut plus pour m'abattre ! Je me suis accrochée pour vous, pour que vous puissiez profiter de ce chapitre au plus tôt ;) Je suis donc devenue ambidextre le temps de taper ce nouveau chapitre, fixant l'écran comme un borgne, avec le seul œil qui me restait !

Chapitre qui –vous le verrez– sera plein de rebondissements ! Accrochez bien vos yeux à votre cervelle parce que ceci est une ligne directe, aucun arrêt n'est toléré durant la lecture, d'un bout à l'autre, je ne vais pas vous lâcher !

Alors installez-vous et profitez bien ;)

* * *

William s'empara de la carte du Maraudeur restée sur son lit. Il devait parler à Dominique de toute urgence. Il plia et déplia plusieurs fois le vieux parchemin sans trouver le point à son nom. Elle devait déjà être en chemin vers Pré-au-Lard. Il marmonna un « méfait accompli », ce qui était le cas, avant d'enjamber le corps de Dirk et de quitter le dortoir sans le moindre regret.

Il emprunta à la hâte les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Poudlard était bien calme pour un dimanche après-midi. Le hall aux portraits était tellement silencieux qu'on entendait jusqu'en bas les insultes démodées du chevalier du Catogan, entre deux raclements des escaliers qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Il passa sous la grande horloge qui affichait bientôt deux heures de l'après-midi puis il traversa la cour où des groupes d'élèves s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy attendaient impatiemment quelqu'un. Les yeux verts du frère de James se posèrent sur lui, le dévisageant comme s'il était sur le point de préparer un mauvais coup, ce qui était parfaitement stupide, songea William.

Il les dépassa en fixant droit devant lui le pont suspendu menant à Pré-a-Lard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut un amas de cheveux roux qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Dominique Weasley. William courut alors à toute vitesse pour l'intercepter en tirant sur la cape qui battait derrière elle.

— Hey Dom ! Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant son air renfrogné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je dois te parler.

— Fais vite, j'ai plein de trucs à acheter chez _Honeydukes_.

— Calixte voulait aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi et…

— Tu m'en vois ravie, je peux y aller ?

— Attends-moi ! se récria-t-il sans que ses paroles aient le moindre effet. Dom !

Il courut les trois pas qu'elle avait d'avance pour arriver à sa hauteur et il se relança tandis que Dominique refusait toujours de ralentir sa marche :

— Comme je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'elle, je lui ai dit que j'y allais avec toi.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Ne le prends pas mal mais… euh… elle a déjà raconté à ses amies… et je n'aimerais pas que…

— On soit vus ensemble ? coupa-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

William plissa les lèvres dans une tentative pour ravaler des propos qui étaient sortis trop tôt de sa bouche. Pourquoi James n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ? Il se mit soudainement à rougir et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, intimidé par le ton de sa voix.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je suis désolé…

— Cool. J'ai des trucs à faire.

Dominique tourna les talons en un geste expéditif qui le laissa fou de rage.

— REVIENS ICI ! s'insurgea-t-il. JE N'AI PAS FINI CE QUE J'AVAIS A DIRE !

— MAIS OUI ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'ARRÊTE, VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, MONSIEUR WILLIAM ALLEN A _QUELQUE CHOSE_ A DIRE !

— Très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, se vexa-t-il en tournant les talons, à son tour.

— _Tu viens avec moi à Honeydukes ou tu veux rester dans ton coin ?!_ aboya Dominique contre toute attente.

— J'a… j'arrive.

William regretta d'avoir quitté le dortoir des Gryffondors aussi précipitamment, vêtu uniquement d'un sweat à capuche. Une grosse averse leur tomba dessus pendant qu'ils traversaient le parc. Le bruissement ininterrompu des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant dans la pelouse fit office de conversation. William était trop énervé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il fourra ses mains dans la poche de son sweat qui contenait sa baguette ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur, et courba la tête vers le sol pour mieux faire face aux assauts de la pluie.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui peinait à maintenir sa taille de demi-géant sous son parapluie rose à fleur. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas très loquaces, le garde-chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard se chargea de la discussion tout au long du trajet. Il leur annonça, entre autres, que les Salamandres du Professeur Gruffaw avaient attrapé la galle des écailles et qu'il devait acheter de la poudre de piment avant qu'elles ne perdent leur queue.

Ils arrivèrent complètement trempés à Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid leva alors une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle pour les saluer. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans une rue adjacente tandis que William et Dominique suivaient l'allée principale. La chaleur intérieure et l'odeur de caramel d' _Honeydukes_ les accueillit comme un soulagement. Dominique passa en revue tous les étals du magasin, sans lui demander son avis et sans même faire attention à lui. William s'en contenta aussi bien. Il était trop occupé à faire sécher les mèches de cheveux qui gouttaient sans arrêt devant ses yeux.

Après que Dominique eut fait suffisamment de provisions en Patacitrouilles et Fondants du Chaudron pour ouvrir un magasin, ils s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans le froid de février. Un vent soudain frigorifia William dans son sweat qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. Le ciel grisâtre menaçait de pleuvoir à tout moment et il leva les yeux vers lui comme pour le supplier de se tenir tranquille.

Ils quittèrent l'allée principale vers une ruelle latérale où une façade rose pâle se détachait des autres. William entendit alors Dominique s'agiter à ses côtés. Il lui retourna un regard tandis qu'elle cachait dans sa manche de petites sphères noires surmontées d'un klaxon de voiture. Elle lui en tendit deux qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans la poche de son sweat, déjà trop remplie pour être discrète.

A peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte du salon de Madame Pieddodu, que la patronne vint les accueillir. C'était une sorcière ronde qui portait ses cheveux jais en un chignon brillant, maintenu par un ruban dont la couleur criarde annonçait déjà ses goûts très fleur bleue. Elle brandit subitement ce qui ressemblait à une antenne de télévision tordue.

— On m'a informée que des petits malins voulaient jeter des bombes hurlantes dans mon salon, déclara-t-elle avec humeur.

— Ah vraiment ? feignit Dominique. Eh bien… ce n'est pas nous.

— Vous m'excuserez, reprit la commerçante en les empêchant d'entrer, mais il vous faudra passer au Capteur de Dissimulation.

Dominique jeta un regard haineux à l'appareil.

— C'est bien dommage. Avec des bombes hurlantes j'aurais pu faire la meilleure animation de tout Pré-au-Lard et on aurait enfin parlé de votre salon pour autre chose que son horrible décoration.

— Je tiens un salon de thé ! s'énerva Madame Pieddodu. Mes clients viennent ici chercher du calme, pas un artifice de pétards mouillés !

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez. La mâchoire de Dominique se raidit en un carré qui donna à son visage l'air d'un bloc taillé dans la pierre. William joua machinalement avec les bombes hurlantes dans la poche de sweat, se demandant si Calixte Pandlebee était capable d'aller jusque-là par jalousie.

— On aurait dû s'en douter, tempéra-t-il. A force de crier sur tous les toits qu'on allait lancer des bombes dans son salon, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par le savoir.

Dominique haussa vaguement des épaules. William n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait faire maintenant que leur plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, quittant alors les allées pavées de Pré-au-Lard pour déboucher sur un chemin de terre qui descendait vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Ils s'assirent face au paysage sinistre qu'offrait la bâtisse délabrée dans un horizon de ciel morose. Dominique déchira l'emballage d'un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron, tout juste acheté, et ils s'empiffrèrent en silence.

— Je m'ennuie, déclara soudainement Dominique.

— Je suis ravie de savoir que ma compagnie te fait cet effet, répondit William.

— On fait un cap ou pas cap ?

— Ça dépend. Je vais encore me retrouver en caleçon ?

— Pas si tu fais tout ce que je dis.

— Et toi tu feras tout ce que je dis ?

Dominique haussa des épaules.

— Je m'ennuie.

William observa les alentours à la recherche d'inspiration. Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe d'enfants encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard. Ils courraient les uns après les autres, en plein chahut. Tant pis pour eux, songea-t-il.

— Cap de faire pleurer les mômes ?

Dominique lui adressa un regard qui dans son langage signifiait probablement : « Si tu n'as que ça comme idée, tu me fais vraiment de la peine ». Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa cape. William plongea la main dans le paquet de Fondants du Chaudron en attendant le spectacle.

Elle jeta d'abord quelques sorts pour enfoncer le bonnet en laine d'une fillette jusqu'à son menton, étrangler un garçon avec son écharpe et baisser le pantalon d'un troisième. Puis elle lança un maléfice du Croche-Pied à un autre et suspendit le dernier par la cheville alors qu'il courrait se cacher derrière un lampadaire.

— Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à des enfants, comme ça ? fit une sorcière d'un certain âge, attirée par les pleurs. Ouste ! Allez-vous-en !

William empoigna le paquet de Fondants du Chaudron et ils quittèrent précipitamment le coin, un sourire aux lèvres.

— On devrait faire ça plus souvent, railla William.

— A ton tour maintenant.

— Vas-y.

Dominique tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, choisissant avec attention leur prochaine victime. Ils étaient arrivés dans une rue commerçante où se tassaient plusieurs échoppes de vêtements de Quidditch, un réparateur d'objets magiques en tout genre ainsi qu'un magasin de bijoux dont la vitrine était décorée de rubans et de pétales de roses.

— Cap de dire à la fille là-bas que tu la trouves aussi laide qu'un vieux Bossdur ?

Elle désigna du menton une Serdaigle qui montrait à ses amies, probablement des quatrièmes années, les toutes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles qu'elle venait d'acheter. William tendit à Dominique son paquet de friandises, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner contenance, puis il s'avança droit vers elles.

— Hem… excuse-moi, commença-t-il, j'étais en train de me dire que t'étais aussi laide qu'un vieux Bossdur et encore je n'ai pas précisé quel mod…

La sorcière pointa sa baguette sur lui et en un éclair, William entendit son nez se briser. Il passa instinctivement une main dessus pour contenir la douleur ainsi que le sang qui coulait de ses narines. Le groupe de Serdaigles se dispersa à grandes enjambées, lui adressant de lourds regards qu'il avait très certainement mérité. Il retourna à Dominique un air dépité qui la fit aussitôt ricaner.

— T'as raison, on devrait faire ça plus souvent !

— Rigole pas trop parce que c'est à mon tour de te trouver un gage, bougonna-t-il en s'arrêtant devant un magasin, cap de voler l'Apothicaire ?

— Il te faut quoi exactement ? relança Dominique en un sourire.

— Tout ce que tu trouveras d'intéressant, répondit-il d'un ton faussement blasé.

Il cala son dos contre un mur à colombage, prenant son mal en patience. William déplora une nouvelle fois sa méconnaissance des sortilèges de guérison. Melice Brewster s'occupait de cela généralement. Pendant un moment, il hésita à partir à sa recherche. Mais il n'osait pas imaginer la tête d'Everitt McTighe s'il arrivait le nez en sang, suppliant à son ex petite-amie de l'aider.

Il se pinça alors le nez pour stopper le saignement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne croise Nazarius Lankrovitch et Oprah Mulciber, main dans la main. Si Oprah leva bien haut le nez, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Nazarius lui adressa un regard dédaigneux, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait ici. Ou ce qu'il faisait le nez en sang. Il les ignora en faisant semblant d'être soudainement très intéressé par le kilo de Valériane offert pour un kilo acheté.

Dominique sortit de l'Apothicaire dans un grand fracas, prenant aussitôt ses jambes à son cou. William lui emboîta le pas tandis qu'un sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants s'écriait :

— Vous là ! Arrêtez-vous ! HEY ! ARRÊTEZ CES VOLEURS !

Ils détalèrent à travers les rues pavées, bousculant quelques élèves sur leur passage, tournant une fois à droite, une fois à gauche sans regarder où ils allaient et sans même se retourner. Ils débouchèrent sur une impasse où traînaient deux grosses poubelles, un chaudron percé ainsi qu'un petit tabouret en bois auquel il manquait un pied. Ils se stoppèrent en faisant crisser leurs semelles.

William essuya le sang qui coulait toujours de ses narines à son menton puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'angle du mur afin de vérifier que le vieux sorcier ne les avait pas suivis. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il retourna la tête vers Dominique, à bout de souffle, qui tenait dans les mains tout un tas de babioles volées.

— Trois chandelles éternelles, un concentré de tout, quelques racines d'aconit, deux paires de cache-oreilles, cinq fioles en cristal, un globe lunaire, 300g d'orties séchées, une balance pliable, un bocal d'épines de porc-épic, un bézoard, du jus de Horglup, et un kilo de valériane, lista-t-elle, je n'avais plus assez de place pour le deuxième offert.

— Ça me paraît suffisant, acquiesça William.

Ils remontèrent paisiblement la rue vers l'entrée du village afin de reprendre leur souffle. Les babioles que Dominique portait dans ses bras cliquetèrent comme s'il était suivit par un bazar ambulant. A un croisement, ils aperçurent Dreeda Fox qui attendait seule, assise devant les Trois-Balais, tel une âme en peine à qui on aurait refusé le droit d'entrer. Elle avait courbé le dos et tenait son visage entre ses mains ce qui laissa aussitôt penser qu'elle pleurait.

— Je croyais que Crossby avait rendez-vous avec elle, souffla Dominique. Il a dû tout gâcher comme d'habitude.

— En fait… c'est moi. Je n'ai pas supporté de le voir s'égosiller sur son rencart qu'il se _pourrait_ que je l'ai laissé pétrifié dans le dortoir…

— T'as pas fait ça ?

— Si, précisément avant qu'il te traite de… une insulte avec un Troll je crois, aucune originalité, si tu veux mon avis.

Dominique ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Elle fixa droit devant elle, Dreeda Fox dont les épaules se secouaient sous le poids du chagrin, sans rien ajouter. William n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. En cet instant il comprit que c'était ainsi que Dominique Weasley exprimait sa gratitude : sans s'encombrer d'autres mots.

— Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, reprit Dominique sans se laisser attendrir, on devrait faire quelque chose pour Dreeda. Ce n'est pas tellement de sa faute si elle a voulu croire que Dirk était autre chose qu'un crétin fini. Elle est d'un optimisme déprimant…

— Tu conseilles quoi ?

Elle s'avança vers la sorcière d'un pas décidé.

— Hey Dreeda ! Comment ça va ? lança-t-elle.

William leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque évident de tact. Prise sur le fait, Dreeda Fox sécha rapidement ses larmes.

— Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu viens te moquer de moi ? se méfia-t-elle en reniflant.

— Pas du tout. J'aimerais monter un club anti-Crossby. J'en suis la présidente, William est le trésorier, et on a besoin d'une secrétaire. On ne te promet aucun salaire mais tu verras qu'entrer dans notre club peux t'offrir de nombreux avantages comme… euh… tiens j'ai deux paires de cache-oreilles, t'en veux une ?

Dreeda jeta un coup d'œil à la paire de cache-oreilles en fourrure avant de relever les yeux vers son interlocutrice. William se tint en recul, sans trop comprendre où Dominique voulait en venir.

— Je veux être vice-présidente, répondit Dreeda.

— Bienvenue au club, t'a gagné le droit de manger des Fondants du Chaudron avec nous.

Dominique laissa lourdement tomber ses babioles à terre puis ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté, partageant avec Dreeda le reste du paquet.

— Ça consiste en quoi exactement votre Ligue anti-Crossby ? questionna Dreeda.

— Hmpfff, réfléchit Dominique, pour l'instant on s'amuse à pourrir la St Valentin des autres… on fait pleurer des gosses, on traite des élèves comme ça, au hasard dans la rue, puis on vole aussi des magasins… des trucs dans le genre…

— Ça doit être drôle.

— C'est au tour de William, j'avais une idée assez sympa à lui faire faire mais en tant que nouveau membre et vice-présidente, je pense que je vais te laisser ce plaisir.

— Je te demande n'importe quoi et tu le fais ? s'étonna-t-elle à son adresse.

— M'ouais, m'as-z'y, encouragea William la bouche encore pleine de friandises.

Dreeda renifla encore une fois. Elle se tritura les mains un moment avant de répondre :

— Je veux que tout le monde passe une St Valentin aussi pourrie que moi. Je veux tu entres aux Trois Balais et que tu sèmes une pagaille monstre.

William plongea une main dans la poche de son sweat pour en ressortir les deux bombes hurlantes que Dominique lui avait tendues un peu plus tôt.

— Elles ne vont pas servir à rien finalement.

— Je prends ça comme une affaire personnelle, déclara Dominique en levant. Il est hors de question de James sorte avec cette peste de Delmeza Braggers. Plus vite on aura foiré son rendez-vous, plus vite il arrêtera de parler d'elle.

— Très bien, moi je vais griller Everitt.

Après avoir fourré les bombes hurlantes dans sa poche, William poussa la porte des Trois Balais. Dominique entrerait par la cour arrière. Comme à son habitude, le pub était bondé de monde. Les étroites fenêtres à meneaux peinaient à éclairer la pièce, en plus des lampes suspendues à d'immenses cercles de tonneaux et des cheminées percées dans les épais murs en pierre, ce qui donnait à l'établissement une ambiance douillette.

William zigzagua entre les tables de bois brut autour desquelles se rassemblaient élèves, professeurs et sorciers de passage. Il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour balayer la foule. Dans un coin isolé, il reconnut le visage de James qui fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant à son tour. William détourna les yeux à la recherche d'Everitt et ses amies. Il distingua finalement le jaune vif des cheveux de Jodie Wigge et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé ? s'enquit Jodie à son approche.

— Will ! Tu es tout plein de sang ! s'exclama Melice.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais… euh, feignit-il en tortillant ses doigts comme Dreeda venait de le faire, est-ce que tu pourrais m'arranger le nez ?

Il prit un air plaintif auquel il savait que Melice Brewster ne résisterait pas. Elle bondit presque de chaise pour le soigner à l'aide d'un _Episkey_ qui provoqua une intense chaleur suivit d'un froid glacial. William passa une main sur son nez pour essuyer le reste de sang puis Melice le gratifia d'une caresse dans les cheveux.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa-t-elle.

— Non, non, refusa-t-il poliment, je dois y aller.

Lorsqu'il osa enfin regarder Everitt, il vit non sans plaisir que celui-ci irradiait de jalousie. William se retourna, fit quelques pas vers le centre du pub puis il lâcha discrètement les deux bombes hurlantes qu'il gardait dans la poche de sweat.

Il eut à peine le temps de profiter du chahut que celles-ci produisirent que la porte arrière s'ouvrit à la volée sur un sanglier massif. L'animal nasilla à s'en percer les tympans, renversant toutes les tables, brisant les pintes de Bièraubeurre avec fracas et chargeant n'importe qui se trouvait à proximité. La foule se dispersa en moins d'une minute, laissant les Trois Balais plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

— Dom s'est chargé du clou du spectacle, confia William lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Dreeda Fox.

— Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Oh… euh… je dirais qu'elle est restée égale à elle-même.

— C'est à ton tour d'avoir un gage, fit Dominique pour couper court à la conversation.

— Ok mais ne me donnez pas un truc trop dur, d'accord ?

— Rien n'est jamais trop dur quand tu as suffisamment de culot, répliqua Dominique.

Chargés de leurs babioles volées et gages après gages, ils remontèrent doucement vers le parc du château. Ils demandèrent à Dreeda de briser un couple en faisant croire qu'elle avait déjà eu une aventure avec le sorcier en question. Dominique jeta un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur deux élèves de cinquièmes années qui s'embrassaient sans retenue. William n'en mena pas large lorsqu'il prétendit apprendre la Feinte de Wronski à un groupe de deuxièmes années. Il eut à peine atteint les deux mètres de hauteur qu'il se rétama la tête la première dans la boue. Puis Dreeda jeta les dernières bombes hurlantes dans la volière, où tous les hiboux prirent la fuite en un concert de hululements courroucés. Dominique dû faire le tour du Saule Cogneur. Elle s'arrêta à la moitié, manquant de se faire assommer par l'arbre gigantesque. William courut ensuite après les poules d'Hagrid. Il s'essouffla pendant une demi-heure avant de réussir à en attraper une. Ils jetèrent des Maléfices Cuisants pour déformer le visage à tous ceux qui se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard, dont Boyd Blackbird, leur professeur de métamorphose.

Ils pouffèrent en se cachant aussitôt derrière un buisson d'épines tandis qu'au loin, la grande horloge de Poudlard sonnait sept heures du soir. Une ombre passa sur le visage de William lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus qu'une heure avant d'affronter Cerberus Hawksight.

— Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il subitement, la mine grave.

— Comment ça ? Aller où ? s'enquit Dreeda entre deux rires.

— J'ai du travail en retard, inventa-t-il. Si je ne rends pas mon devoir Lundi, je vais avoir une retenue.

Dominique lui adressa un regard dur. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle savait qu'il avait rendez-vous à huit heures, au cinquième étage, puisque c'était elle qui avait ouvert l'enveloppe rouge sang. Il salua ses camarades puis remonta péniblement jusqu'au château.

En chemin, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et chercha le point du concierge. Il s'entretenait avec Minerva McGonagall, dans le bureau de la directrice. William guetta alors la statue de griffon, prêt à intercepter Cerberus dès qu'il en sortirait. Les minutes défilèrent à sa montre sans que rien ne se passe. Il était huit heures moins le quart lorsque William perdit finalement patience. Maudissant le concierge de faire exprès de se rendre indisponible juste avant l'évasion, il reprit alors la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

— C'était quoi ça ? l'interpella James aussitôt qu'il entra dans le dortoir.

William regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre. L'odeur des boules-putois ne s'était toujours pas dissipée malgré les fenêtres restées ouvertes. Il remarqua que le corps de Dirk Crossby n'était plus étendu à terre.

— Tu parles de _Crassby_ ?

— Non, je parle de toi ! Aux Trois Balais ! Je t'ai vu entrer et la minute d'après des bombes hurlantes explosent puis un _sanglier_ vient tout saccager ! Je ne suis pas dupe, Will ! Je sais que Dominique et toi vous cherchez à faire rater mon rendez-vous avec Delmeza Bragger !

— Vraiment ? feignit-il. Et ça a marché ?

— Tu te crois malin ?! gronda James.

— Évidemment qu'il se croit malin, répondit Everitt à sa place. Comme lorsqu'il vient voir Melice pour se faire réparer le nez. _Oh ! Mel ! J'ai encore cherché les ennuis !_ geignit-il en une imitation grotesque.

— Si t'es aussi jaloux, Ev, t'as qu'à lui proposer de sortir avec toi au lieu de la traiter d'allumeuse.

— Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de tes conseils pour ça.

— Tant mieux parce que je ne vais sûrement pas te les donner, enfonça-t-il.

Huit heures sonnèrent comme un couperet. William attendit que James et Everitt partent dîner, puis il vérifia d'une main fébrile que sa baguette magique était toujours dans la poche de son sweat. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma en un claquement derrière lui, comme une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait une, qu'il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour s'en sortir.

Il aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait voulu qu'on le retienne, qu'on l'agrippe par le bras pour l'empêcher de se rendre au cinquième étage. William ne sut combien de temps il resta à espérer un secours qui ne vint pas. Il poussa un bref soupir avant de se mouvoir.

Il sentit battre son cœur tel un tambour funeste l'accompagnant dans la marche tortueuse que le destin avait tracée pour lui. Il songea à James et à Dominique qui apprendraient la nouvelle dès demain matin, en première page de tous les journaux. Il pensa à Eraleen, puis juste après à Ivory qui lui avait proposé de fuir. Mais toute fuite lui semblait à présent impossible. Il pouvait très bien rester cloîtré dans son dortoir, Hawksight trouverait sans grandes difficultés un prétexte dans ses fonctions de concierge pour pouvoir l'en faire sortir.

Il atteignit le cinquième étage bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cela aurait pu être un bel endroit s'il n'était pas rattaché à d'affreux souvenirs. Il n'y avait ni portraits, ni statues mais les murs recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives suffisaient à réchauffer l'espace.

Cramponné à sa baguette comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans le naufrage de sa propre existence, le cœur de William loupa un battement lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette se découper dans l'obscurité. Il se stoppa en faisant crisser ses semelles sur le sol de pierres froides.

— Will ? s'enquit Era en se retournant vers lui. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? alpaga-t-il. Ne reste pas ici, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

— Quelqu'un qui t'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, à 20h, au cinquième étage ? se moqua-t-elle.

William sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Hawksight risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit loin d'ici à ce moment-là.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça, dit-il en prenant sa voix la plus menaçante.

— Ce que tu peux être idiot.

— Je te demande pardon ? s'énerva-t-il au quart de tour.

— C'est _moi_ qui t'ai envoyé cette lettre.

Il sentit tout son corps se ramollir d'un seul coup qu'il faillit en lâcher sa baguette.

— C'était toi ?! Mais j'ai cru que… j'ai cru…

Il était tellement obnubilé par Hawksight et ses projets d'évasion qu'il avait aussitôt pensé à une nouvelle manœuvre du concierge.

— Tu croyais que c'était qui ? se vexa Era en croisant les bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? T'es complètement inconsciente !

— Ce n'est qu'une lettre anonyme, Will, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais tendu un piège.

— Tu aurais pu signer !

— Est-ce que tu serais venu si je l'avais fait ?

William ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il n'était jamais sûr de rien lorsque cela concernait Eraleen Ward. Elle le toisa d'un long regard, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Écoutes, Will, fit-elle en un soupir, je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Ivory, ma cousine. Tu lui as offert une plume et…

— Et alors ? coupa-t-il sur un ton de défi.

— Alors, reprit-elle de même, moi aussi je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour tu penses à moi.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien, grogna-t-il. Je veux dire…

Elle sortit d'une poche de robe une longue chaîne en argent autour de laquelle était passée une imposante chevalière.

— Ce n'est pas juste un bijou de famille, je crois qu'il a des propriétés magiques.

William ne l'écoutait pas. Il se figea d'horreur en apercevant les armoiries des Selwyn. Un grand S était gravé sur le dessus, dans une écriture pompeuse à la fois nette et sinueuse, tel un serpent qui ondulait. Il reconnut alors, sans erreur possible, la clef permettant d'accéder aux travaux d'Artemisia Selwyn.

Il attrapa la chaîne en argent qui était aussi lisse et froide que la peau d'un serpent puis il prit dans la paume de la main la bague que Cerberus Hawksight cherchait à récupérer par tous les moyens, même s'il fallait pour cela organiser une évasion d'Azkaban.

— Ça te plaît ? questionna-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà vu avec ? C'est important Era, insista-t-il en serrant la chevalière des Selwyn dans la paume de sa main. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu as ça ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne la porte jamais parce qu'Ivy est jalouse que j'en ai hérité. Autant que tu la gardes. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en fronçant les sourcils.

William sentit sa langue se changer en plomb. Il plissa instinctivement les lèvres pour se taire puis son visage se tordit de dégoût alors qu'un arrière-goût métallique lui emplissait la bouche. Tous deux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la rumeur d'une conversation au loin. Ils tournèrent la tête dans un même geste, de peur de voir surgir quelqu'un au bout du couloir du cinquième étage. Mais les voix s'évanouirent presque aussi vite, les replongeant dans un calme nocturne.

— Je vais aller dîner. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai pour le dessert. Bonne soirée, Will, salua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Un acide brûlant lui retourna les entrailles lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom. William lutta un moment contre l'envie de la retenir. Mais ces pensées furent bientôt remplacées par d'autres biens plus graves. Si la lettre rouge sang n'était pas le signe que Cerberus Hawksight devait leur envoyer, alors celui-ci ne devrait plus tarder. Il avait bien précisé que l'évasion se déroulerait dans la nuit du 14 février.

Perdu dans ses songes, il descendit à la Grande Salle presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il pensa tout d'abord à donner la bague à Cerberus Hawksight, le convainquant ainsi d'annuler son évasion. Selwyn n'avait plus la chevalière sur lui, il l'avait léguée. Il n'était donc plus nécessaire de se risquer à le libérer d'Azkaban. Tout rentrerait alors dans l'ordre.

Puis il se rendit compte du ridicule de sa réflexion. Cela revenait à lui donner la clef des travaux d'Artemisia et à le laisser _voler_ d'autres pouvoirs qui ne rendraient le concierge que d'autant plus dangereux. Il devait mettre la chevalière de Selwyn en sécurité, là où Hawksight ne pourrait jamais la trouver.

Par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, il aperçut Tubbagus Prinz et Ivory Travers, également en chemin vers la Grande Salle. William stoppa net sa marche lorsque l'idée germa dans son esprit : il devait emporter la bague avec lui et fuir le château.

— Travers ! héla-t-il en descendant précipitamment le reste des marches.

— Salut Will.

— Tu as passé une bonne Sain-Valentin ? l'interrogea Tubbagus.

William fronça des sourcils. Il se donnait déjà tellement de mal pour haïr Tubbagus Prinz et celui-ci ne l'aidait pas vraiment en se comportant de manière aussi cordiale.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? se méfia-t-il.

— Nazarius m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé le nez en sang.

— Ah, lâcha-t-il avant de se retourner vers Ivory. Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Ivory se mit brusquement à rougir. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans les boucles mal dessinées de ses cheveux tandis que Tubbagus les quittait en un signe de la main.

— Tu penses encore à quitter Poudlard ? demanda William sans préambule.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Je m'en vais. Cette nuit, hacha-t-il.

— Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Hawksight a sûrement déjà fermé le portail qui mène à Pré-au-Lard.

— Le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. D'après James, c'est le seul passage secret qui n'a pas été condamné.

— Mais…

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, la meilleure des solutions qu'il me reste, c'est de prendre la fuite.

— Oh, fit-elle au souvenir de leur dernière discussion. D'accord. Laisse-moi le temps de faire ma malle et j'arrive.

— On se retrouve devant les serres.

William grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il profiterait que tout le monde soit en train de dîner pour faire sa malle et quitter le château sans être vu. Dans le bazar ambiant de son dortoir, il eut un peu plus de mal que prévu à rassembler ses affaires. Une boule-putois manqua de lui éclater au visage alors qu'il retournait un tas de vêtements chiffonnés. Il fourra sa valise avec tout ce qu'il put trouver, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait emporter avec lui. Il enfila la chaîne d'Era autour du cou, de peur de perdre la bague aux armoiries des Selwyn puis avec un pincement au cœur, il jeta la carte du Maraudeur dans la malle de James.

Un bruit de verre attira son attention et il plongea la main pour en ressortir le Précursphère que Gayle lui avait offert. William se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit à baldaquin. Il serra l'objet dans sa main pendant quelques secondes. Sans grande surprise, la sphère se colora d'une fumée noire annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, déposa l'objet sur sa table de nuit et referma ensuite sa malle en un claquement sec.

Les silhouettes immenses des statues le firent plusieurs fois sursauter. Il craignait de voir Hawksight surgir du moindre coin de pénombre laissé par le jeu des reflets de Lune. Les fenêtres à meneaux dessinaient sur le sol l'ombre griffue de créatures invisibles, prêtes à se jeter sur lui dès la première faute d'inattention. N'y tenant plus, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et l'alluma en un geste maladroit qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Il avait atteint le deuxième étage lorsqu'il entendit un craquement juste derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, retenant son souffle comme pour mieux se préparer au pire. Il détailla les environs grâce au jet de lumière provenant de sa baguette magique. Il s'autorisa enfin une longue inspiration lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas être suivit. Il avança de quelques pas supplémentaires, sans regarder devant lui, et tomba alors nez à nez avec James et Dominique.

— Will ? s'enquit son camarade, aussi surprit que lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta malle ?

— Je m'en vais, répondit-il sans chercher à mentir.

— Quoi ?

— Je quitte Poudlard.

— Tu plaisantes là ? C'est… c'est une blague ?

James adressa un regard à Dominique comme pour y chercher un quelconque soutient. Mais le visage de sa cousine resta figé, tel un bloc de pierre brute.

— Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? questionna-t-elle.

— C'est compliqué, abrégea-t-il alors que sa langue se changeait déjà en plomb.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Où tu vas aller ? paniqua James. Tu n'as même pas tes ASPIC !

— Je me débrouillerai, éluda-t-il en passant entre eux.

— Mais… Mais Will tu ne peux faire ça ! le retint James. Écoute, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans cet état-là. Je m'en fiche d'avoir raté mon rendez-vous avec Delmeza Bragger, de toute façon je…

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, grogna William, fatigué que James ramène tout à lui.

— Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Rien ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec ta… _cicatrice_ ? demanda James à demi-mots.

— Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il en restant pourtant immobile.

— Attends demain, tu auras peut-être les idées plus claires.

— N'insiste pas, il faut que je parte ce soir.

James le toisa d'un regard étrange. William se risqua à détourner les yeux vers Dominique. Son visage affichait un air dur qui indiquait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

— Très bien, on t'accompagne, décréta son camarade.

— Ce n'est pas la peine.

— Tu auras besoin de nous si tu comptes emprunter le passage sous le Saule Cogneur.

William acquiesça après un bref moment de réflexion. Il prit la tête, éclairant les couloirs à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Étonné par leur silence, il se retourna plusieurs fois pour vérifier que James et Dominique le suivaient toujours. Ils étaient là, quelques pas derrière lui, simplement trop pensifs pour formuler quoi que ce soit.

A ce moment, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer, William su qu'il en serait toujours de même. James et Dominique ne seraient pas toujours à ses côtés, ils ne le suivraient pas dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, mais chaque fois qu'il se retournerait, il comprendrait alors que ses meilleurs amis n'étaient jamais bien loin.

* * *

*roulement de tambours*

Maintenant que ce bon vieux Will s'est envolé dans la nature, comment Hawksight va préparer son évasion ?

Je vous demanderais deux semaines le temps de retrouver l'utilité de mon bras, mon œil, et le temps de peaufiner le prochain chapitre qui marquera un tournant dans l'histoire ;)


	26. Tempête au Ministère

Je ne dirais rien d'autre que bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Harry Potter se pressa comme chaque matin dans la foule de robes bleues paon qui encombrait l'Atrium. Entouré, poussé, salué, dépassé par ses collègues, il se sentit bientôt oppressé par l'inhabituelle ambiance électrique qui crépitait dans l'air tel une bombe prête à exploser. Ses talons claquèrent sèchement contre le parquet impeccablement ciré du hall d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie, comme un écho à sa propre impatience.

Tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin, il entendit les cheminées aux manteaux d'or crachoter sur son passage, faisant apparaître toujours plus de sorciers qui se joignirent à l'agitation générale. Deux équipes de la police magique patrouillaient autour de la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et des stands supplémentaires avaient été installés à la hâte, devant les portes d'or qui menaient aux ascenseurs. Des flashes explosifs lui indiquèrent que les journalistes devaient déjà être arrivés, équipés de leurs éblouissants appareils photos et de leurs questions indiscrètes.

— Hey Potter !

— Je suis pressé, Meddles, répondit-il machinalement.

Brody Meddles, du département de la justice magique, jouait des coudes pour le rattraper. Harry ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre. C'était un sorcier bien trop curieux pour ne s'occuper que de ses affaires et il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter raconter ses dernières spéculations.

Il fila vers les stands et son agacement ne fit qu'augmenter en apercevant la file d'attente. Il bifurqua vers un grand sorcier black qui surveillait l'accès aux ascenseurs. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un uniforme de tireur d'élite et il détaillait la foule d'un regard sévère.

— Potter, fit-il en désignant sa plaque d'Auror.

Le tireur d'élite conserva ses bras croisés sur son torse, dans une posture qui se voulait impressionnante.

— Faîtes la queue, Mr. Potter.

— La q… Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous savez qui je suis ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Vous êtes une cible de choix pour n'importe quel mangemort souhaitant s'infiltrer au Ministère alors je ne le répéterais pas deux fois : faites la queue, Mr. Potter.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il se ravisa finalement devant le regard catégorique du tireur d'élite. Prenant son mal en patience, il se posta derrière Brody Meddles et commença de taper nerveusement du pied. Son collègue ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la question que se posaient tous les employés du ministère, et peut-être même tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? feignit le directeur du bureau des Aurors.

— L'évasion d'hier soir ! Tout le monde en parle ! Combien de mangemorts se sont échappés ? Paraît-il que plusieurs de tes Aurors sont morts en essayant de les retenir !

Une vague de murmures parcourut la file d'attente et les têtes se retournèrent les unes après les autres. Harry s'était habitué à attirer l'attention partout où il allait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il ne voyait pas leurs regards dévier vers sa célèbre cicatrice. Il n'y avait pas dans leurs yeux cet éclat d'admiration qui l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise et qui le faisait se sentir au mieux comme un genre de messie dont la poignée de main avait le pouvoir de régler tous les maux, au pire comme une espèce en voie d'extinction qu'on exhibait à travers les barreaux de sa propre cage dorée.

Aujourd'hui, on ne voyait plus en lui le héros des années noires. On le jugeait enfin pour ce qu'il était, à savoir : l'homme qui avait laissé un groupe de mangemorts s'évader d'Azkaban, tuant au passage, plusieurs de ses Aurors. Il tâcha de garder un visage impassible, sortit sa baguette de sa poche en vue de son examen puis il la fit rouler distraitement entre ses doigts.

— Si tu es aussi informé, Meddles, je te propose de répondre à ma place aux questions de _La Gazette_ , ironisa-t-il sans parvenir à contenir son agacement.

Sa réplique dû profondément vexer son collègue car il ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant les dix minutes qui lui fallut pour atteindre le stand.

— Mr. Potter ? héla une sorcière aigrie derrière un stand de sécurité qui venait de se libérer.

— Je suis pressé est-ce que…

— Votre baguette, Mr. Potter, coupa-t-elle en tendant la main.

Elle l'examina un moment, la mesura à vue d'œil, la soupesa dans sa main avant de l'approcher de son oreille. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que Chelsea Sharptong avait été affectée à l'Atrium. Il y avait plus accueillant comme premier visage.

— 27,5 cm, Bois de Houx, plume de phénix, facile à manier et souple.

— C'est ça. Est-ce que…

— Regardez là-dedans.

Elle désigna un grand miroir derrière elle. Harry plissa les yeux. Pendant un instant, il ne reconnut pas le visage fatigué que celui-ci lui renvoya. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en une seule nuit. Il ne pensait pas que les rides aux coins de ses yeux, à l'arête du nez et autour des lèvres étaient si visibles, ou était-ce un effet de l'éclairage hasardeux de l'Atrium provoqué par les flashes verts de la poudre de Cheminette ? La cicatrice sur sa joue qui avait tant fait jaser _La Gazette_ était encore rouge, mais celle qu'il avait au front s'était estompée en un éclair de peau blanche. Ses yeux verts portaient le poids de quelque chose qui avait sans doute un rapport avec ses cernes brunes et ses cheveux jais qui tournaient désormais au grisonnant.

Son reflet bougea alors que lui-même était resté immobile. Plus il se regardait et plus sa peau paraissait blafarde. Tel un film qu'on aurait passé en avance rapide, ses joues se creusèrent et ses cheveux se dégarnirent jusqu'à ne plus refléter que ses os. Son propre crâne s'agita, ouvrant et fermant la mâchoire comme dans un rire. Horrifié, il fit un pas en arrière pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Au suivant ! brailla Chelsea Sharptong en guise de salutations.

Harry se glissa juste à temps derrière les grilles d'un ascenseur. Il s'excusa d'avoir bousculé un de ses collègues du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques qui tenait une cage remplie de souris dont la couleur changeait toutes les secondes. Puis ne sachant où poser le regard dans l'exiguïté de l'ascenseur, il baissa alors la tête vers ses pieds, profitant de ce répit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Les Aurors avaient été appelés en urgence au beau milieu de la nuit. Harry s'était aussitôt rendu à Azkaban d'où provenait le message. Là, un spectacle mortifiant les attendait. Tous les Gobelins de surveillance avaient été tués sur le coup. Les corps de cinq Aurors avaient également été retrouvés, bien qu'Harry n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il proposait parfois à la Garde des Gobelins d'envoyer quelques Aurors patrouiller avec eux, afin de rester en bons termes avec ceux-ci. Mais ce n'était pas le cas hier. Il y eut un grand silence à son arrivé au quartier général des Aurors.

— Qu'est-ce que foutais Thorstein et sa bande là-bas ?! questionna-t-il sans préambule.

— Ils étaient sur une piste… je crois, répondit Ron.

— Quelle piste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont prévenu personne ?

— Cela concernait le trafic d'œuf de Chimère qui sert à financer un groupuscule de mages noirs en Grèce. Thorstein m'avait dit qu'il avait du nouveau mais je… je ne savais pas que… je n'imaginais pas que… enfin…

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Derrière ses mots, derrière cette voix fébrile qui masquait à peine la douleur de cet aveu, chacun ressentit brusquement cette réalité dure et piquante, comme une profonde blessure qu'il ne valait mieux pas regarder de trop près sous peine de tourner de l'œil, sur laquelle il était préférable de mettre un pansement et ne plus en parler.

Ce fut d'une démarche mécanique presque inconsciente qu'il traversa la pièce pour s'arrêter devant l'une des fenêtres magiques qui éclairaient l'espace de part et d'autre. Dans un élan de mélancolie, Harry réalisa alors que ses cinq Aurors tués dans l'évasion ne verraient plus jamais le jour se lever. Ils ne reviendraient pas donner des nouvelles sur l'enquête qui leur avait coûté la vie. On ne les croiserait plus en train d'arpenter ces couloirs, se servir du thé et envoyer quelques avions en papier entre deux missions. Ils étaient partis, laissant d'innombrables photos et articles de _La Gazette_ punaisés tout autour de leur boxe, tels les vestiges de leur riche existence et de tous ceux qu'ils avaient quittés. Cela rendait d'autant plus insupportable la vision criante de leur chaise de bureau vide, comme la preuve déchirante qu'il y avait là quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui aujourd'hui n'était plus.

Submergé par des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis, Harry ressassa toutes les fois où l'on avait donné sa vie pour lui, toutes ces chaises vides qu'il avait laissées, sans jamais comprendre comment il s'en était sorti et pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Comme une ancre à son navire, une chaîne à sa cheville, par-dessus le poids des espoirs qu'on portait en lui et avec lequel il devait apprendre à vivre. Il planta son regard dans le brouillard gris de Londres reproduit par-delà les vitres. Au-dehors _quelqu'un_ se baladait en toute impunité avec une bande de mangemorts évadés auxquels il exposait, sans doute, ses prochains plans d'attaques.

Harry se retourna brusquement ce qui fit couiner ses chaussures. Ses Aurors échangèrent des œillades incrédules sans pour autant oser interrompre le fil des pensées de leur supérieur. Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles, chacun déjà installé derrière son bureau, le regard vide, l'air désemparé et les épaules abattues. Harry croyait pourtant les avoir prévenus des risques du métier. Il croyait leur avoir expliqué ce qu'être Auror impliquait, qu'un jour viendrait où ils devraient mettre leur vie en péril, au service des autres, pensant au bien commun avant le leur. Mais face à la mort, il le savait, aucun discours ne pouvait suffisamment nous préparer.

Son regard balaya l'ensemble des boxes sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, attiré par une curiosité morbide qui avait besoin de voir chaque bureau vide pour y croire, quitte à le faire souffrir. Un siège vide. Ce n'était pas possible. Ste-Mangouste allait forcément lui envoyer un hibou pour l'informer que ses collègues n'étaient plus en danger. Deux sièges vides. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses Aurors soient à Azkaban au même moment ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu ? Il aurait pu empêcher tout cela si l'on avait pris la peine de le tenir informé ! Trois sièges. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Comment une évasion avait pu être organisée dans son dos ? Quatre. Il n'était plus digne d'endosser son rôle. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir encore devant eux, prétendant être leur directeur. Cinq. Pas alors qu'il venait de laisser cinq de ses collègues se faire tuer.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de prendre la parole. L'air pesant et terrifié étouffa cependant sa gorge, lui faisant ravaler tous les remords qu'il aurait souhaité confesser. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent bien trop vite pour se contenir. Il fit volte-face, peu désireux d'offrir à ses collègues ce spectacle larmoyant. Il se replongea si profondément dans la faible lumière qu'offraient les fenêtres, comme fatigué d'avoir bravé un brouillard aussi dense, qu'il n'entendit pas les semelles usées de son meilleur ami s'arrêter juste à ses côtés.

— Tu as peur que tout recommence ? interrogea Ron, la mine sombre.

— J'ai peur que cette fois ça ne dépasse mes compétences, confessa-t-il. Cinq de mes Aurors ont été tués. Tous de très bons duellistes, meilleurs que moi. Ça aurait pu être nous, Ron. Ça aurait dû.

— Harry…

— Trop de gens sont morts par ma faute. C'est un échec, il faut que je démissionne.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises. On a besoin de toi ici. Picaper est malade de l'avoir perdu. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était cinglé, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état…

A contrecœur, Harry dévisagea à nouveau ses collègues, évitant cette fois de dévier sur les boxes vides. Noach Picaper était un sorcier dans la trentaine, du genre discret mais observateur. Il séparait ses cheveux fins et clairs en une ligne parfaitement droite qu'il devait minutieusement faire tous les matins et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Après avoir travaillé quelque temps au département des jeux et sports magiques et plusieurs burn out plus tard, il s'était enrôlé chez les Aurors plus par hasard que réel engagement. Il possédait une multitude de tocs et était tellement maniaque qu'il hurlait sur Ron, son voisin de boxe lorsque l'espace à sa droite n'était pas assez bien rangé à son goût. Noach ne supportait pas d'évoluer dans une pièce en bazar et Harry l'avait même surpris plusieurs fois en train de ranger son propre bureau.

Lui et Hereld Thorstein formaient cependant un des meilleurs duos au sein de la brigade. Après s'être beaucoup confronté sur leurs méthodes, ils avaient fini par tirer les bénéfices de leurs différences. Hereld était à l'inverse, un sorcier plutôt petit et replet, aux cheveux noirs, frisottés et très barbu. Noach freinait le caractère impulsif et conquérant de Hereld, et ensemble, Harry leur faisait suffisamment confiance pour quelques affaires délicates.

Il aurait tellement aimé leur dire de rentrer chez eux, rejoindre leur famille et leurs enfants. Il aurait voulu leur dire de ne rien craindre, que tout était fini. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas de temps pour le deuil et encore moins pour le déni. Depuis quatorze ans qu'il était à ce poste, il n'avait jamais dû enterrer aucun de ses collègues. Aujourd'hui, il doutait être encore capable de gérer son équipe s'il devait en plus vivre avec la peur de les perdre.

Il croisa le regard d'Egen Fond, l'une de ses meilleures recrues. Ses cheveux noirs et drus ainsi que ses yeux bridés étaient figés en une expression différente. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. C'était quelque chose qui tenait plus à de la pitié, comme s'il avait de la peine pour lui, ce qui éveilla aussitôt sa fierté.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il était leur directeur, il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir. Il devait, au contraire, montrer l'exemple. Rassemblant toutes ses forces pour passer par-delà son deuil, il prit une profonde inspiration pour dégager sa gorge :

— On va raconter qu'ils étaient de garde la nuit dernière pour les enterrer comme des héros, avec des funérailles publiques, où tout le monde pourra se recueillir. Je veillerai à ce que chacun de vos collègues ainsi que leurs familles reçoivent les honneurs qu'ils méritent. Vous avez ma parole, dit-il solennel. En attendant… je ne veux pas savoir si vous vous sentez mal, si vous n'avez plus envie de rien. Vous ne travaillez plus pour vous, mais pour tous ces Moldus en danger et pour notre sécurité à tous ! C'est ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tous engagés. Que ceux qui n'ont ni courage ni revanche à donner, sortent ! Nous n'allons pas laisser ces meurtriers s'en tirer ! Nous allons nous défendre et venger nos collègues !

« Je veux Newkirk, Purvis et Odell sur les lieux, ordonna-t-il, vous irez me relever le numéro des cellules vides pour avoir les noms des mangemorts qui se sont échappés. Widmont, Heartshed et Attenborough, à Ste-Mangouste pour déterminer avec les médicomages les sorts qu'ils ont reçus… ça mènera peut-être quelque part. Picaper ira étudier leurs baguettes, si on peut en déduire l'heure à laquelle les duels ont éclaté. Je compte sur vous tous pour me faire un bilan pour cet après-midi, et même si _La Gazette_ aura du mal à attendre d'ici là, vous garderez vos conclusions pour vous ! Le premier que je prends en train de vendre ses infos, servira à remplir les cellules vides d'Azkaban, est-ce bien clair ?! Ron, Sturgess, Fong, venez avec moi.

Des bruissements de papier lui indiquèrent que ses ordres avaient été pris en note. Accompagné de ses trois collègues, il s'avança dans un dédale de couloirs menant au département de la justice magique.

— J'ai une mission particulière pour vous deux, déclara-t-il au croisement.

Edgen Fong et Argos Sturgess parurent étonnés par sa demande.

— Je veux savoir d'où Meddles tient ses informations. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans nos bureaux ? Tous les moyens sont bons du moment que vous restez discrets.

— Pourquoi ça ? On irait plus vite en lui posant un ultimatum.

— Surtout pas. Il est déjà persuadé que le bureau des Aurors complote contre lui. Je ne veux pas d'histoire. Alors restez discrets.

Ils se désillusionnèrent du bout de leur baguette et disparurent l'instant d'après. Harry sortit sa baguette pour en faire de même.

— Je te conseille de faire pareil, intima-t-il à Ron, au cas où on tomberait sur des journalistes.

— Où on va ?

— Eh bien… comme à chaque situation désespérée… allons voir ta femme.

Le bureau d'Hermione Granger-Weasley était situé au même étage que celui du quartier général des Aurors. Et fort heureusement, ils n'étaient plus très loin car connaissant sa maîtrise du sort d'invisibilité, Harry risquait à tout moment de réapparaître. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il regrettait parfois d'avoir offert sa cape d'invisibilité à Albus. Mais il se rassura en voyant qu'un groupe de journalistes énervés, cherchant à tout prix à interroger quelqu'un, ne les avait même pas remarqués.

Ils devaient avancer le plus discrètement possible, sans parler ni toucher personne pour ne pas révéler leur présence. Ils dépassèrent Chelsea Sharptong qui remontait de l'Atrium avec une pile impressionnante de fiches d'identité. Un sorcier les percuta de plein fouet, sans comprendre qui il avait heurté. Trop pressé pour s'en inquiéter, il poursuivit sa route du même pas hâtif et bouscula également la sorcière du stand de sécurité, manquant de lui faire renverser toutes ses fiches.

— Casse-toi ! maugréa-t-elle.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le sorcier d'un ton faussement poli.

— Je t'ai dit de te casser, t'es Moldu ou quoi ? agressa-t-elle.

Ils tournèrent à gauche à la fin du couloir ce qui mit fin au spectacle, non sans décevoir Ron qui jeta derrière lui des regards curieux. Harry avait tout d'abord été surpris de l'agressivité générale qui régnait dans les bureaux du ministère. Il l'avait même crainte au début, de peur d'en faire les frais. Cependant, au fil des années, il avait pris l'habitude de voir ses Aurors être changés en statue ou en limace, voir être envoyés à Ste-Mangouste suite à une altercation entre collègues.

Ils furent freinés par une délégation des sorciers africains dans leurs robes chatoyantes, qui avançaient à petits pas, complètement étrangers à l'agitation de ce matin. Après quoi, un de leurs collègues du département des mystères, David Baner, leur serra maladroitement la main, sans trop savoir où se trouvaient leurs bras.

— Je comprends parfaitement que vous désiriez disparaître maintenant que _La Gazette_ a incendié votre brigade dans son édition de ce matin, concéda-t-il.

— C… comment peux-tu nous voir ?

— En fait… Je ne vous vois pas. Pas entièrement. Mais j'aperçois une de tes mèches rousses, Ron et j'ai reconnu tes chaussures, Harry, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant ses pieds, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour te demander où tu les as achetées, elles m'ont toujours parues très confortables !

— Oh… euh, bafouilla-t-il surprit de l'aiguë sens d'observation de David Baner.

Il portait un chapeau de sorcier noir, rabattu sur son visage. Habillé d'une robe quelconque, il aurait pu passer à leurs côtés sans qu'ils ne le remarque et c'était sûrement ce qu'il recherchait. L'ex-poufsouffle approchant la trentaine, aux cheveux bruns, coupés très près du crâne et à l'éternelle barbe de trois jours au menton constituait une des meilleures armes du ministère. Il avait intégré les Aurors après avoir abandonné une formation pourtant prometteuse de médicomage. Harry n'aimait pas faire de favoritisme parmi ses employés cependant, il s'était dit que s'il devait avoir un remplaçant, il voulait que Baner prenne la place de directeur.

Mais après avoir été quatre ans à ses ordres, celui-ci l'avait finalement lâché pour le département des mystères et ses Langues-de-plomb. Harry avait été un peu déçu de son départ, bien que David lui ait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa démission. Il avait simplement trouvé plus intéressant à faire. Depuis, ils se croisaient tous les jours au ministère et échangeaient parfois quelques détails sur les missions confiées aux Aurors. Même s'il n'appartenait plus à sa brigade, Harry savait qu'il était digne de confiance. Sans compter que David apportait toujours un œil nouveau sur son travail. Il était doué mais savait rester modeste contrairement à ses Aurors parfois trop arrogants et trop sûrs d'eux pour réfléchir à deux fois.

Le Langue-de-plomb leur tendit un exemplaire de _La Gazette_ , de ses mains longues et fines, presque squelettiques. Il esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur. Ses lèvres fines découvrirent de grosses dents blanches et de nombreuses parenthèses se formèrent sur ses joues, ridant tout son visage.

— _La Gazette_ m'a toujours étonné par sa capacité à écrire de vigoureuses idioties, commença-t-il, mais je dois avouer que cette fois-ci…

Harry fronça les sourcils devant une photo où l'on le voyait claquer la porte au nez des journalistes. Elle avait été prise il y avait seulement quelques heures. Les journalistes avaient débarqué à Azkaban alors que lui et la police magique se chargeaient de récupérer les corps. Une autre photo, plus petite, accolée au texte, montrait la marque des ténèbres dégoulinante et sombre au milieu des nuages blancs.

— C'est un vrai scandale, éluda David. Je vous laisse, je ne veux pas vous faire remarquer, enchaîna-t-il en un sourire étrange.

Harry et Ron ne lui prêtèrent plus attention, les yeux immédiatement attirés sur la Une qui titrait :

« _AZKABAN : LA GRANDE EVASION SÈME LA TERREUR_

 _Dans la nuit d'hier soir et malgré les rondes de la Garde des Gobelins ainsi que les patrouilles des Aurors, une dizaine de mangemorts se sont évadés sans laisser d'autres traces de leur passage que les corps d'une vingtaine de Gobelins, plusieurs Aurors et l'effroyable marque des ténèbres qui planait encore ce matin, dans le ciel nuageux._

 _Le ministère de la magie n'a officiellement pas annoncé cette évasion et le retard de ces informations semble être dû à la véritable cacophonie qu'a provoqué cette nouvelle au sein du bureau des Aurors. Nous avions déjà exprimé nos doutes sur le choix des aspirants et de son directeur. Aujourd'hui nous pouvons affirmer, comme nous avons pu le constater ce matin au ministère, que le département est dirigé de façon totalement anarchique en choisissant d'anciens camarades dans le besoin si bien que le quartier général des Aurors d'aujourd'hui ressemble plus à un dîner entre amis qu'une véritable brigade de chasseur de mages noirs._

 _« C'est une tragédie. Depuis combien de temps on n'avait plus entendu parler de mangemorts ? Parait-il que Harry Potter est introuvable depuis ce matin. Tout le monde au ministère ne parlait que de ça. Enfin, le plus grave, reste les Aurors tués en essayant de les empêcher. Combien ? Je n'en sais rien. Trop, en tout cas. Une tragédie. » Témoigne une employée du département des catastrophes magiques._

 _« J'ai cherché Potter une bonne partie de la matinée pour en savoir plus et lorsque je l'ai enfin intercepté, il m'a proposé de répondre moi-même aux questions de_ La Gazette _! C'était comme s'il se fichait de voir tous ces mangemorts en liberté ! » Nous confie un sorcier du ministère souhaitant rester anonyme._

 _Après maintes tentatives de notre part pour obtenir des réponses aux questions que se pose l'intégralité du monde de la magie et que le ministère semble s'être donné le mot pour garder le secret, nous ne pouvons que déplorer ce total manque de transparence et de communication. Cette obscurité soudaine laisse penser que le bureau des Aurors a quelque chose à se reprocher dans cette histoire pour vouloir ainsi cacher aux yeux de tous les faits réels._

 _Nous sommes cependant allés jusqu'au département de la justice magique, où nous avons réussi à joindre Hermione Granger-Weasley, qui nous a gratifiés de cette brève réponse :_

 _« Nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il s'est passé et nous avons besoin de plus de temps pour répondre à ces questions. Le ministère tiendra une conférence de presse cet après-midi, suite aux investigations qu'il aura menées, où vous pouvez être assurés que vos questions trouveront leur réponse. »_

 _Nous publierons dès ce soir une édition spéciale suite à notre conférence avec le ministère. Comptez sur nous d'ici là pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible. »_

Harry chiffonna le journal de ses mains tremblantes de rage. Il traversa le couloir à grands pas, renversant plusieurs sorciers sur son passage, sans que ceux-ci ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait. Puis il s'écrasa lourdement contre la porte d'un bureau.

— Un ramassis de conneries ! vociféra-t-il en jetant le journal en boule. J'ai toujours fait mon travail honnêtement ! Je n'ai jamais pratiqué de favoritisme et j'ai engagé Ron parce qu'il a obtenu d'excellents résultats à sa formation ! Je choisis mes Aurors pour leurs compétences et leur travail d'équipe ! JE NE TOLÉRAIS PAS QU'UN VIEUX PAPIER SE DISANT MEILLEUR JOURNAL SORCIER DE GRANDE BRETAGNE ME DISE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! JE N'AI RIEN A ME REPROCHER !

— Oui, c'est horrible, acquiesça Hermione depuis son bureau où elle remplissait une pile de formulaires _. Finite incantatem_ , fit-elle pour les rendre visible. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me harceler depuis ce matin.

Ron prit place face au bureau impeccablement rangé d'Hermione et lui détailla tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que le patronus d'un de ses collègues était apparu dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Hermione l'écouta avec attention, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de son récit. Harry était trop énervé pour tenir en place. Il fit les cent pas, tel un lion en cage, avant qu'Hermione ne lui demande d'arrêter. Il fourra alors ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha des fenêtres magiques qui éclairaient la pièce.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Personne ne se doutait qu'une telle évasion se préparait. Il n'y avait eu aucune revendication, aucune marque des ténèbres avant cela. Les mangemorts avaient su se faire discrets. Il colla son front contre la vitre froide pour se calmer.

Il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il avait peur pour ses enfants, pour Poudlard, pour ses Aurors et pour tous les Moldus qui croiseraient leur route. Il ne voulait pas que des familles soient à nouveau déchirées, que des enfants perdent leurs parents ou que ne soient tués des Moldus incapables de se défendre face à la magie noire et cruelle des mangemorts.

Il savait que ses proches seraient les premières victimes si un nouvel ordre de mangemorts voyait le jour. Cela pouvait être James, alors qu'il sortait une fois de plus de son dortoir passé le couvre-feu, cela pouvait être Hermione, Ron, Neville, sa femme, Ginny, ou simplement quelqu'un, qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser. N'importe qui, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nom et un souvenir, comme l'avait fait ses cinq Aurors, comme l'avaient fait tant d'autres dans sa vie.

— Il faut que je démissionne.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un air triste tandis que Ron roulait des yeux.

— Arrête avec ça ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

— Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai échoué. Peu importe ce que je ferai après, on se souviendra toujours de moi comme celui qui a laissé cinq Aurors se faire tuer !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tout le monde compte sur toi pour retrouver ces mangemorts, quoi qu'en dise _La Gazette_ !

Une missive pliée en avion de papier, passa par-dessous la porte et tomba devant lui. Il la ramassa en un soupir, se demandant quelle nouvelle pourrait être suffisamment bonne pour lui remontrer le moral.

 _URGENT,_

 _A l'attention de Mr. Harry Potter,_

 _Directeur du bureau des Aurors._

L'écriture déformée par l'empressement lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Il retourna la lettre pour en retirer le sceau mais un détail attira son attention. Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

— Elle vient de Poudlard.

Il leur montra le sceau de l'école et en cette matinée de février qui commençait déjà mal, il eut la très nette impression que recevoir du courrier de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, n'était pas annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle. Il observa à nouveau l'enveloppe, la retourna d'une main fébrile et la décacheta avec appréhension avant de leur lire à voix haute.

 _Harry,_

 _J'ai bien conscience que le bureau des Aurors doit être déjà assez préoccupé par les récents événements, mais je dois vous informer de toute urgence d'un autre problème._

 _Renvoyez-moi un hibou pour me confirmer de l'heure de votre passage._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

— Je me demande bien quel genre de problème peut pousser McGonagall à faire appel au bureau des Aurors, songea Hermione.

— J'espère que ça se réglera rapidement. Tu permets ?

Harry emprunta à Hermione une plume et un parchemin vierge pour informer la directrice qu'il arriverait à Pré-au-Lard en début d'après-midi.

— En attendant Ron, j'aimerais que tu travailles avec Picaper… il a perdu son meilleur ami ! ajouta-t-il devant la moue qu'il fit. Je compte sur toi pour garder les curieux hors du quartier général.

— Brody _Mêledetout_ s'est sûrement prit pour Merlin en faisant son témoignage anonyme, mais s'était tellement flagrant que _La Gazette_ aurait pu tout aussi bien mettre sa photo !

Hermione poussa un soupir abattu avant de se reprendre.

— Il va falloir convoquer tous les services du ministère pour la conférence de presse de ce soir. Il ne faut surtout pas que les gens pensent que nous sommes les représentants d'un gouvernement qui garde ses erreurs secrètes.

— Si on n'a pas pu donner plus de détails jusqu'ici, c'est parce qu'on n'en n'avait pas ! protesta Harry. J'ai confiance en mes Aurors et je sais qu'ils feront leur maximum pour… « _obtenir des réponses aux questions que se pose l'intégralité du monde de la magie_ » ! Tout le monde va finir par croire que nous sommes des profiteurs et que nous siégeons à nos postes uniquement parce que nous étions du bon côté lors de la guerre ! Si je voulais vraiment me la couler douce, je n'aurais pas pris ce poste ! Il n'est ni bien payé, ni reposant !

— Et ça va devenir encore pire les semaines à venir, grogna Ron.

— Pour les Aurors, vous avez réfléchi à une cérémonie publique ? relança Hermione.

— Je l'ai promis, répondit Harry d'un ton grave.

— Il faut quelque chose de grand mais à la fois sobre pour prouver la valeur de leur sacrifice. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut organiser tout ça. Il faudra bien sûr que j'en parle à Kingsley d'abord, afin qu'il prépare un discours. On doit bien faire comprendre aux mangemorts qu'on est plus nombreux contre eux qu'avec eux.

Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'Harry quitta le ministère après un enchaînement de détours administratifs qui lui firent perdre son temps. Il allait retourner à Poudlard et à cette idée, une douce sensation nostalgique s'empara de lui. Il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard afin de rejoindre l'école par le portail aux sangliers ailés devant lequel l'attendaient habituellement des carrosses tirés par des Sombrals. Mais à la place, il fut accueilli par un homme à la mine sombre.

— Mr. Potter, salua-t-il. Cerberus Hawksight, le concierge de l'école.

Harry lui serra poliment la main, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir arpenter seul les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Le vent soufflait doucement dans l'herbe alors qu'ils grimpaient la pente jusqu'à Poudlard. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. L'air embaumait l'odeur d'épine de sapin et de pelouse ce qui fit remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs d'adolescence, des matches de Quidditch, des promenades autour du Lac Noir et des visites qu'il rendait à Hagrid.

Le concierge le conduisit sans un mot jusqu'aux escaliers. A cette heure-ci, les élèves étaient tous en cours. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry riva les yeux sur ses chaussures, se creusant la tête pour trouver un sujet de discussion. Au croisement suivant, plusieurs tableaux le saluèrent chaleureusement lorsqu'il passa devant eux et Harry leur répondit en un modeste hochement de tête.

— Pas facile de s'appeler Harry Potter ces temps-ci, fit Hawksight en brisant le silence.

— Ça n'a jamais été facile, avoua-il en haussant les épaules.

— Oui, se moqua Hawksight dans un sourire carnassier, sûrement…

Ils attendirent patiemment que les escaliers les mènent au septième étage. Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut le couloir au bout duquel apparaissait la salle-sur-demande. Il aurait voulu y jeter un œil, depuis que James lui avait raconté qu'elle était devenue complètement détraquée. Mais il devait suivre le concierge qui commençait déjà de le distancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille en pierre.

— Haggis sauvage, fit le concierge.

La gargouille s'enroula sur elle-même, révélant des escaliers en colimaçon qui montaient comme un escalator. Hawksight lui fit signe de passer en premier et Harry posa le pied sur une marche en pierre qui l'entraîna directement à l'étage.

McGonagall les accueillit dans la salle circulaire qui avait autrefois été le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry avait dû mal à y croire tant l'espace était méconnaissable. Tous les objets en verre avaient disparu, remplacés par des boites de gâteaux écossais, quelques coupes et récompenses de l'école ainsi qu'une collection d'œufs décorés de pierres précieuses. Aux murs étaient accrochés de nombreuses tapisseries et d'ouvrages au point de croix représentant des paysages d'Écosses. Des plaids à carreaux recouvraient les armatures et les repose-têtes des deux fauteuils rouges placés face à un bureau, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main contre le chêne soigneusement ouvragé. Il n'en revenait pas d'être à nouveau ici, envahit par une vague de souvenirs qu'il ne sut trop contrôler. Il remarqua qu'Hawksight n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Il se tenait appuyé contre une bibliothèque et semblait vouloir se faire oublier. McGonagall prit place derrière l'imposant bureau puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

— Je n'ai pas voulu alerter _La Gazette_ tout de suite… ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses… et je ne voulais pas non plus que cela vous retombe dessus… après l'évasion et… enfin tout ça tombe très mal.

Elle retira ses lunettes de son nez, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

— Cerberus, notre concierge, a remarqué l'absence de Mr. Allen et Miss Travers au dîner d'hier soir. S'il ne s'en pas inquiété tout de suite, c'est en apprenant qu'ils avaient manqué leurs cours de la matinée qu'il est venu me faire part de ses doutes. Alors que tous les élèves étaient en classe, il est allé vérifier leurs dortoirs respectifs. Toutes leurs affaires avaient disparu ainsi que leurs malles. Bien que Mr. Allen ait oublié quelques chaussettes sous son lit, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une fugue, sans doute pas prévue à long terme, mais préméditée.

Harry acquiesça en silence, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter.

— Nous avons convoqué leurs plus proches camarades pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de cette fugue, dans le cas où ils se seraient confiés sur leur projet. Miss Ward, était totalement paniquée par la disparition de son amie et je ne pense pas qu'elle mentait en disant qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Votre fils, par contre, m'a semblé un peu plus suspect…

— James ? fit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

McGonagall hocha de tête avant de reprendre.

— Lui et sa cousine, Miss Weasley, ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter de la disparition de Mr. Allen. Je suis persuadée qu'ils savent quelque chose, bien qu'ils se soient obstinés à me dire qu'ils ont été _très surpris_ de retrouver le lit vide de leur camarade ce matin.

— Je vois… et vous voulez que je leur fasse cracher le morceau ?

— J'aimerais régler cela au plus vite, reprit-elle, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils tombaient sur ces mangemorts…

— Vous avez une idée des raisons qui les auraient poussés à fuguer ?

McGonagall ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle prit le temps de reposer ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez avant de répondre.

— Il y a peut-être cette fois où…, commença-t-elle. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas… J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que cela cesse mais Mr. Allen ne s'est pas montré très coopératif…

Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

— Mr. Allen s'est fait agresser un soir, dans les couloirs. Il était trop perturbé pour nous expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et affirmait ne pas avoir vu son agresseur. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas s'il mentait par peur de représailles où s'il disait la vérité.

Elle croisa ses mains sur le bureau, dans un sentiment impuissant puis conclut d'un ton grave :

— J'ai besoin de votre aide pour les retrouver.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est bon, la bombe a été lâchée ;)

Je veux tout savoir ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ce POV Harry, la présentation du ministère et du quartier général des Aurors vous a plu ?

De nouveaux lieux et personnages sont disponibles sur : meetkiliwatch [D O T] wixsite [D O T] c o m [SLASH] pensine-de-kiliwatch


	27. Entre deux feux

Bonjour tout le… euh… est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

Qu'importe ! Je parlerai au mur… où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis tellement harassée de travail que je n'ai rien envie de faire (je cherche encore la logique de ce raisonnement). Je passe donc le plus clair de mon temps à lire, traîner et rêvasser en attendant que la science progresse pour me fournir un clone qui fera tout le sale boulot à ma place.

Durant ces quatre mois d'exil, je sais que certains d'entre vous se sont lassés (RIP **Barbiemustdie** , tes pensées nous accompagnent) et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais d'autant plus remercier ceux qui, exactement comme toi, lisent de biais cette note de chapitre pour mieux dévorer la suite des désastreuses aventures de William Allen. Mais vous vous apercevrez bientôt que tout cet acharnement paye. Et je ne désespère pas d'ici là de vous couper le souffle dans un nouveau rebondissement !

La mauvaise nouvelle –il en faut bien une, ça marche par deux– c'est que j'ai remis à plus tard une MONTAGNE de trucs afin de pouvoir boucler ce chapitre. Ah ! Ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réapparais pas dans les jours qui suivent, ce sera sûrement que :

a) J'ai quitté ce monde réalisant que je ne parviendrais jamais à bout de cette masse de travail

b) Omar m'a tué

c) Je travaille nuit et jour pour rattraper mon retard

d) La réponse d

Sans plus attendre, avec un peu en avance, votre cadeau de Noël !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'agitation du ministère le rattrapa bien assez vite. A peine eut-il fait un pas dans l'Atrium, qu'Harry se fit bousculer par trois sorciers. Il emboîta le pas à une employée du Magenmagot tirée à quatre épingles afin de prendre le rythme de la cohue en direction des ascenseurs. Il se laissa porter tel un vulgaire pantin sur le chemin du travail, ponctué de crachats de fumée verte et de « pardon, excusez-moi ».

Son regard vague fut bientôt attiré par l'éclat doré de la Fontaine de la Fraternité magique, dont la reconstruction avait provoqué une telle polémique à l'époque. Il se sentit minuscule devant l'immensité des cinq statues en or représentant un centaure bandant son arc, un elfe de maison enveloppé d'un foulard qui flottait derrière lui, un gobelin tenant une clef avec grande fierté, un vampire dans une pose élégante et un sorcier pointant sa baguette magique vers le ciel d'un air déterminé. Le fond du bassin était tapissé de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui brillaient au grès du clapotis de l'eau. Harry se rappela avoir un jour vidé toute sa bourse dans la fontaine, après une audience au cours de laquelle il avait bien cru être renvoyé de Poudlard.

La foule ralentit devant lui et il tendit le cou pour en comprendre la raison. Il aperçut alors la chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami en pleine discussion avec Travis, une jeune recrue de la brigade des tireurs d'élite. Ron leva les bras pour permettre à Travis de le passer au capteur de dissimulation. Harry visa alors la tête à droite puis à gauche afin de vérifier que Chelsea Sharptong n'était pas dans les parages. La voie libre, ce fut sans un regard qu'il dépassa la file de robes bleu paon qui s'alignaient toujours en aussi grand nombre devant les stands de sécurité, pour enfin s'arrêter aux côtés de Ron.

— Mr. Potter, le salua Travis sans prendre la peine de le contrôler, j'espère que vous n'avez pas pris trop à cœur l'édition de _La Gazette_ de ce matin ? Je vous rappelle qu'à l'origine, j'ai postulé pour rentrer chez les Aurors !

— Et vous avez préféré rejoindre les tireurs d'élites pour quelques Mornilles de plus, répliqua Harry.

Le visage de Travis se tordit de déception.

— Oui, grogna-t-il, à faire la sécurité pendant que vous attrapez les méchants…

Ce ne fut qu'à contrecœur que le tireur d'élite leur fit signe de passer pour rejoindre les douze ascenseurs qui s'alignaient à présent devant eux.

— Tu vois ? lui glissa Ron. Tout le monde compte sur toi.

Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, Harry lui rapporta sans plus attendre son entrevue avec Minerva McGonagall tandis qu'ils gagnaient le quartier général, ballottés d'avant en arrière dans une cage d'ascenseur qui filait à toute allure à travers les étages du ministère de la Magie. Ron paraissait aussi surpris que lui par la nouvelle.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une fugue ?

— Tu l'as vu toi-même à Noël, relança Harry en s'agrippant à une poignée au plafond alors que l'ascenseur changeait brusquement de direction. Celui qui a tracé cette cicatrice ne rigolait pas. William a forcément vu son agresseur. S'il n'a pas donné son nom, c'est par peur de représailles. Il a dû s'enfuir pour lui échapper.

— Peut-être mais… c'est… enfin… pour aller où ? Ils n'ont aucun diplôme et sans doute aucune noise en poche !

— Tu penses qu'ils ont été kidnappés ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas que ça puisse avoir un rapport avec l'évasion ? Peut-être qu'ils ont eu une vision ? Ils ont vu que les mangemorts allaient s'évader alors ils se sont enfuis ?

— Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que... une minute, réfléchit Harry à voix haute. William est Legilimens ! James me l'a dit dans une de ses lettres. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il a lu dans les pensées de quelqu'un qu'une évasion se préparait ?

— Sauf que ça va être difficile de lui demander qui c'est maintenant qu'il a disparu, argua Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'une solution qui ne vint pas. Il finit par se perdre dans ses pensées avant que son meilleur ami ne lui demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Eh bien… euh… ça tombe vraiment mal, entama-t-il en pesant chacun de ses mots, je sais que McGonagall s'inquiète mais… ce n'est pas notre travail de retrouver des adolescents en fuite.

Ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, les yeux bleus de Ron le toisèrent avec le plus grand étonnement :

— Tu vas laisser tomber ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je vais seulement demander aux Oubliators de s'en charger à notre place.

— Ah… d'accord, répondit-il avec humeur.

Comme la majorité de sa brigade, Ron rechignait à travailler avec les Oubliators. Cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec les rumeurs disant qu'ils travaillaient secrètement pour le département des mystères. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui les Aurors détestaient encore plus travailler que les Oubliators, c'était avec les Langues-de-plomb.

— Je serai de retour au quartier général dans quelques minutes. Il faut qu'on se prépare à tout pour la conférence avec _La Gazette_ , fit Harry pour mieux changer de sujet. Au fait… vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant Meddles ?

— Rien à part qu'il insonorise son bureau et qu'il ne va jamais aux toilettes, énuméra Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus suspect.

— Bon… on va continuer de le suivre au cas où.

Ron le salua au niveau deux. Les portes se rouvrirent un étage plus bas dans un tintement sonore et Harry n'attendit même pas que la voix désincarnée annonce son arrivé au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques pour en sortir.

C'était un endroit étrange, régi par un désordre constant qu'on s'efforçait de dompter par tous les moyens. D'imposantes piles de parchemins couvraient les coins des murs et partout où il y avait de la place, ce qui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans un labyrinthe en papier, tel un château de cartes prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment. En plus des missives volantes qui remplaçaient les hiboux entre les différents services du ministère, des feuilles allaient d'une pile à l'autre, comme ensorcelées pour se classer d'elles-mêmes.

Harry dépassa les bureaux de la désinformation ainsi que le Comité des inventions d'excuse à l'usage des Moldus pour atteindre le bout du couloir qui contenait aussi les plus vieilles archives à en juger par la couleur jaunâtre, presque brune, qu'avaient pris les parchemins autour de lui. Il baissa la tête, manquant de recevoir un dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages dans la figure, puis il se colla dangereusement aux piles qui montaient jusqu'au plafond afin de laisser passer une sorcière de petite taille qui était visiblement plus pressée que lui. L'étroit couloir se terminait par une salle circulaire presque aussi grande que les bureaux des Aurors. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre aux murs. La pièce était entièrement éclairée par un gigantesque dôme qui surplombait le quartier général des Oubliators, tel une énorme lentille de télescope pointée en direction du ciel toujours aussi nuageux.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Mr. Potter ? interrogea un homme chauve à la moustache proéminente.

— Baggus, salua Harry en lui tendant une main. J'aimerais savoir qui s'est chargé de l'initiation à la Légilimancie, un peu plus tôt dans l'année, à Poudlard ?

— C'est moi, répondit l'Oubliator avec un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix.

— Est-ce que le nom de William Allen vous dit quelque chose ?

Oswald Baggus caressa son imposante moustache pendant un moment, à la recherche de souvenirs qui dataient déjà de quelques mois.

— Ce ne serait pas le Né-Moldu qui présentait des aptitudes à la Légilimancie ?

Harry hocha seulement de la tête. La méfiance de son collègue le mit sur ses gardes. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, laissant ainsi le temps de piquer sa curiosité :

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Il s'est enfui. Il a quitté Poudlard précisément le soir de l'évasion. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Je crois qu'il a lu dans les pensées de quelqu'un qu'une évasion se préparait et que c'est pour cela qu'il a pris la fuite, de peur qu'on ne le découvre.

— Ce... Allen a peut-être des prédispositions à la Légilimancie, de là, à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un… c'est impossible, pas sans l'entraînement d'un Oubliator.

— Il est donc impossible que William ait pu lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un ? Même par inadvertance ?

— C'est plus facile chez une personne endormie, concéda Baggus. Allen a pu apercevoir des flashs… des souvenirs, mais pas véritablement des pensées.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un rêvait d'une évasion à Azkaban et sans le vouloir, William l'a vu aussi ?

— Cela voudrait dire que l'initiateur de cette évasion se trouverait à Poudlard ?

— Oui, effectivement, cela n'a aucun sens, soupira Harry un bref moment avant de se reprendre. J'ai été contacté par la directrice de Poudlard ce matin. C'est elle qui m'a informé que William s'est enfui avec une de ses camarades, Ivory. Ils doivent certainement essayer de se cacher chez des Moldus, des amis à William peut-être…

— Vous avez besoin de mon aide, coupa brutalement l'Oubliator.

Harry battit des cils plusieurs fois d'affilé tant il était surpris. Hébété, il fit un pas en arrière, comme pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et Baggus. Distance qui –il le savait– ne servait pas à grand-chose lorsque celui-ci lirait dans ses pensées.

— Je suis désolé, Mr. Potter, mais vous pensiez tellement fort qu'il était difficile de ne pas vous entendre.

— Eh bien… euh… oui…, bafouilla-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Ma brigade est débordée entre l'évasion et la conférence de ce soir alors… si vous pouviez inventer une histoire d'enlèvement ou je-ne-sais-quoi pour diffuser les portraits de William et Ivory aux journaux télévisés de ce soir ? Minerva McGonagall pourra vous fournir leurs photos, ainsi que l'adresse de Mr. et Mrs. Allen, ils ont peut-être une idée de l'endroit où leur fils se cache ? Mais surtout, s'il-vous-plaît, insista-t-il, évitez d'en parler à _La Gazette_ … du moins, pour le moment.

Harry songea avec soulagement que la directrice avait bien fait de faire appel à lui. Si la fugue de William et Ivory venait aux oreilles des journalistes, ceux-ci ne perdraient pas une minute avant de publier leurs photos en première page, faisant d'eux une cible de choix pour les mangemorts évadés.

— Oui, je comprends, fit l'Oubliator d'un air tout aussi pensif, bouclant sa moustache dans un geste qui paraissait inconscient. Hum… excusez-moi… je m'en occupe tout de suite.

La conférence de presse avec _La Gazette_ avait été longue et pénible. Les représentants de chaque service du ministère ainsi que le ministre de la Magie en personne furent convoqués toute l'après-midi dans une salle de réunion sinistre qui ne comprenait pas la moindre ouverture. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut quitté le niveau dix, qu'Harry remarqua que le soleil était déjà couché.

Le soir, les couloirs du ministère revêtaient un manteau de pénombre qui rendait excitant même le plus routinier des chemins. Il y avait quelque chose d'interdit à vagabonder seul, dans le noir, des lieux habituellement si bondés de monde qu'on arrivait à peine à avancer. Harry avait l'impression d'être le spectateur privilégié d'une représentation qui ne se déroulait qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

Il repassa au quartier général pour y déposer quelques affaires et jeta ses papiers tout en haut d'une pile de dossiers à traiter lorsque que le fouillis dans lequel il se trouvait le sidéra : boules de parchemins griffonnés, vieilles revues de _La Gazette_ faisant office de soucoupes à destasses de thé froid, plumes tordues ou cassées, emballages de Chocogrenouilles vides ainsi que deux gros encriers qui avaient tellement dégouliné sur le bois qu'ils y étaient désormais solidement englués.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau sans trouver la motivation nécessaire pour faire le tri. C'est avec un flegme grandissant qu'il tira sur le premier tiroir pour découvrir que ses comptes-rendus d'enquête étaient déjà tous agrafés, rangés dans leurs dossiers respectifs et même triés par date. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours, se disant que Noach Picaper avait dû s'en charger à sa place. Les Aurors n'étaient habituellement pas autorisés à repartir avec des données confidentielles, mais tous les boxes étaient vides. Harry empoigna les derniers documents dans un froissement de papiers fort peu discret puis quitta l'étage à grandes enjambées.

Ses pas résonnèrent d'autant plus fort dans l'Atrium vide. L'espace était à présent tellement silencieux qu'on n'entendait plus que le clapotis de l'eau de la Fontaine de la Fraternité magique, s'écouler dans un flot régulier qui l'apaisa pendant un instant. Harry souhaita une bonne soirée aux derniers collègues qu'il croisa sur son chemin, dont un groupe de tireurs d'élite comprenant Travis. Puis il courba la tête afin de s'engouffrer sous le manteau doré d'une cheminée.

Il eut alors l'impression familière d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Ses nombreux allers-retours au ministère avaient beau l'avoir habitué à la Poudre de Cheminette, son estomac, lui, ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Harry ferma les yeux et colla ses bras le long du corps pour mieux supporter la sensation de tournis. Il était propulsé à une telle vitesse que ses oreilles claquèrent au moins trois fois de suite. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut à peine le temps de voir défiler l'intérieur de quelques maisons inconnues avant que la Cheminette ne le pousse vers une pièce au parquet sombre, sur laquelle on avait entreposé plusieurs tapis les uns sur les autres comme pour amortir son arrivée.

Harry sortit d'une énorme cheminée en pierre blanche presque aussi grande qu'une porte, qui faisait la liaison entre le ministère et sa maison. La pièce au rez-de-chaussée donnait sur un jardin paisible. Le bureau face à la fenêtre prenait presque toute la place et le mur encore derrière, soutenait d'immenses bibliothèques d'un bois sombre où étaient disposés plus de cadres photos, souvenirs et autres bibelots que de livres. Tout y était trop bien rangé pour laisser croire que quelqu'un travaillait véritablement ici.

Harry avait toujours considéré que son bureau était l'étroit espace, au bout d'une rangé de boxes, au deuxième niveau du ministère. Celui-ci n'était qu'une mise en scène, qu'une vitrine où il entreposait ses affaires classées et ses récompenses depuis son admission au service. Il jeta négligemment les dossiers qu'il tenait à la main, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de s'y plonger. Puis il regagna l'entrée tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures et de sa robe de travail. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte au bout du couloir, lui procurant alors une excellente raison de s'y remettre à plus tard.

— Ah ! Tiens ! Voilà le sauveur du monde, lança Ginny lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cuisine.

Elle se tenait devant une lourde marmite en cuivre qui dégageait tellement de fumée qu'Harry en aurait embué ses lunettes s'il s'était tenu à sa place. Ginny remuait du bout de sa baguette magique un liquide qui ressemblait fort à de la soupe aux champignons. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre qu'elle était énervée.

Harry détourna les yeux vers la table qui –il en fut stupéfait– débordait de nourriture. Son regard passa du ragoût de mouton aux haricots blancs, au cottage pie encore fumant, composé de bœuf et d'écrasé de pomme de terre avant de s'arrêter sur les deux tartes à la mélasse.

— Tu es là depuis quand ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant cet inexplicable trop plein de nourriture.

— Depuis deux heures de l'après-midi, bougonna-t-elle encore penchée sur sa soupe. Toutes les tribunes de _La Gazette_ ont défilé dans mon bureau pour savoir ce que tu allais faire de ces mangemorts évadés. J'ai fini par en avoir marre et j'ai sorti ma baguette. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ma rédactrice en chef se trouverait dans le lot !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cela n'expliquait pas vraiment toute cette nourriture mais au moins, elle n'était pas énervée contre lui. Estime-toi heureux, lui lança une voix dans sa tête qui, étrangement, ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Hermione.

— Oui, je sais, poursuivit Ginny, ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est que j'ai tenu jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi.

— Mais… mais… alors tu…, hésita-t-il en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la marmite en cuivre.

— Viré ? Oh non. Ils ont bien trop besoin de moi. Cole Knutmaker, notre directeur de publication, a mis ça sur le compte d'un surmenage et m'a _cordialement_ invitée à rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et comme j'étais trop énervée pour rester en place, je me suis mise à cuisiner.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la table qui aurait pu à elle seule régaler l'intégralité de la brigade des Aurors puis, pour ce qui semblait la première fois de la journée, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de toute cette nourriture.

— On pourra toujours en apporter à la voisine, songea-t-elle à voix haute, ça lui évitera de fouiller nos poubelles.

Harry remua les tiroirs à la recherche de deux couverts identiques puis il disposa deux assiettes entre le plat de ragoût de mouton aux haricots blancs et la carafe d'eau. Lorsque Ginny sortit sa marmite du feu, Harry avait déjà la bouche pleine de tarte à la mélasse. Devant son air réprobateur, il lança un « Quoi ? J'adore ça » étouffé, auquel Ginny ne lui tint pas rigueur.

Ils gouttèrent finalement à tout, piochant dans chaque plat ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, mélangeant le cottage pie avec la sauce du ragoût et buvant leur soupe avec quelques crackers. La discussion dévia sur _La Gazette_ et Harry grimaça lorsque Ginny lui demanda des nouvelles de son enquête. Il se servit une autre part de tarte à la mélasse avant de lui raconter son entretien avec la directrice de Poudlard.

— C'est vraiment très étrange, dit-elle pour seul commentaire. Tu crois que James l'a aidé à s'enfuir ?

— Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. D'ailleurs… tu m'y fais penser… je vais faire passer le mot à Phineas, informa-t-il en débarrassant son assiette.

Harry attrapa la rambarde et grimpa précipitamment les escaliers dans un grincement sonore. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'être face au portrait pour s'exclamer :

— Phineas ! Arrête de faire semblant de dormir !

— Monsieur Potter aurait-il une bonne raison pour déranger un honnête homme dans sa sieste ? fit l'ancien directeur de Poudlard en bâillant aussi longuement que s'il sortait d'un sommeil ayant duré trois décennies.

— Oui, répondit Harry avec défi. J'ai besoin que tu ailles dans ton autre portrait et que tu demandes à McGonagall de laisser James utiliser sa cheminée. Je dois lui poser quelques questions.

— « S'il-vous-plaît » est toujours utile, siffla-t-il.

— S'il-te-plaît, grogna Harry juste avant de voir ses yeux sombres et vifs quitter la toile.

De retour dans la cuisine, il se servit un café brûlant en prévision du travail qui l'attendait. Ginny ensorcela la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette tandis qu'il triait le courrier. Il lui tendit une lettre de Luna, jeta quelques publicités moldues au papier glacé ainsi qu'une offre d'abonnement à un magazine sur l'entretien des citrouilles, ce qui lui rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son cousin.

Dudley et lui partageaient désormais une forme de reconnaissance mutuelle qui consistait en un échange de cartes postales et à des invitations annuelles. Ginny et ses enfants détestaient ses réunions de famille. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Les rares sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient concernaient les voitures, les écrans de télévision et les prouesses sportives d'Andrew, le fils unique de Dudley. La seule consolation à ces journées sans magie étaient les desserts de Mrs. Fiona Dursley qui démontrait chaque année ses talents de pâtissière. Lily lui avait demandé un gâteau en forme de Licorne pour ses douze ans. C'était, à ses dires, son plus bel anniversaire.

Les casseroles se nettoyaient toutes seules dans l'évier, percutant gentiment les verres et provoquant un léger vacarme qui animait la pièce. Quand soudain une chouette hulotte poussa un hululement retentissant depuis le rebord de la fenêtre, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Elle tenait un exemplaire de _La Gazette_ enroulée dans son bec. Harry s'empressa de lui ouvrir, récupéra le journal sans oublier de déposer neuf noises dans la petite bourse en cuir attachée à sa patte. La chouette hulula ce qui ressemblait à des remerciements puis elle repartit en un battement d'ailes.

— L'édition de ce soir, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Il referma la fenêtre, échappant un frisson lorsque que l'air nocturne vint lui mordre la peau. Ginny se glissa contre lui afin qu'ils puissent lire les dernières nouvelles ensemble. Masquant son appréhension, Harry lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de passer une main dans son dos, se donnant ainsi le courage de déplier le journal qui titrait en première page :

 _« LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER – ÉDITION DU SOIR_

 _AZKABAN : LES DÉTAILS DE L'ÉVASION_

 _Cette après-midi, la totalité des départements du ministère étaient au rendez-vous pour nous fournir de plus amples explications sur l'évasion d'hier soir._

 _Quinze mangemorts (vous trouverez leurs noms ainsi que leurs photos en page 2) se sont échappés d'Azkaban, malgré les nombreuses précautions mises en place depuis le départ des Détraqueurs. Huit gobelins de la Garde ont perdu la vie dans cette évasion et il a été confirmé la mort de cinq Aurors répondant aux noms de Mogens Dogore, Jenoah Griggs, Esfir Hopkins, Hewitt Modgle et Hereld Thorstein. Personne d'autre n'était sur les lieux lors de l'évasion et personne n'est resté pour témoigner. L'examen de leurs baguettes a seulement indiqué qu'ils s'étaient livré à un duel vers une heure du matin avant d'être tués un par un, d'un sortilège de la mort._

 _Le département de la justice magique revient sur les mesures de sécurité qu'il avait instaurées à la suite du départ des Détraqueurs. Bien que la loi ait été votée depuis maintenant vingt-et-un an, deux camps continuent de s'affronter au ministère :_

 _« Tout d'abord, je peux vous assurer que tous nos dispositifs étaient en place cette nuit-là. Cinq Aurors étaient même venus prêter main forte à la Garde des gobelins, comme il leur arrive régulièrement de le faire. Et –nous l'avons vérifié ce matin– les enchantements des gobelins sur les serrures fonctionnent parfaitement. Aucun problème n'a été détecté. Ce genre d'enchantement très complexe aurait mis plus d'une journée à être levé, même pour le plus doué des briseurs de sorts. C'est malheureusement ce qu'il s'est passé. Les serrures n'ont pas été forcées, elles ont été ouvertes. On a affaire à quelqu'un qui connaît les lieux. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est d'autant plus inquiétant car cela signifie que nous sommes face à un groupe bien organisé. », nous confie Hermione Granger du département de la justice magique._

 _« Il est stupide d'oser croire que les grands criminels des années noires puissent rester dans leurs cellules grâce à des enchantements, même ceux des gobelins ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi la loi sur le retrait des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban a été votée. Ces gens ont tué des familles entières et torturé des Moldus ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les conditions de détention devraient être revues. Azkaban doit rester une prison, pas un camp de vacances ! Croyez bien que si les Détraqueurs étaient restés à Azkaban, vos quinze prisonniers dangereux ne se seraient jamais échappés ! » s'insurge Alanis Goldammer, du Magenmagot._

 _Le quartier général des Aurors n'a pas perdu de temps depuis l'évasion, comme nous l'explique son directeur, Mr. Harry Potter :_

 _« Tous mes effectifs sont sur le coup, nous travaillons sur cette affaire depuis le matin même de l'évasion et nous n'arrêterons pas tant que chacune des cellules vides ne soit à nouveau remplie. »_

 _Concernant de nouvelles mesures de sécurité pour Azkaban, Mr. Potter nous affirme que : « Ce n'est pas le départ des Détraqueurs qui a permis cette évasion, de toute évidence, longuement préméditée. Il faut arrêter de blâmer le système. Historiquement parlant, il y a eu beaucoup plus d'évasions avec les Détraqueurs, qu'en vingt-et-un an sans eux ! Parce que les mangemorts disposaient d'un réseau bien établi ! Aujourd'hui il semble que cette aide extérieure soit à nouveau d'actualité. Nous nous occupons pour le moment d'interroger tous les partisans de Voldemort répertoriés dans nos fichiers. »_

 _Une cérémonie publique est prévue samedi à Godric's Hollow afin d'honorer les victimes de cette évasion. Des sources nous ont rapporté que le ministre de la Magie y ferait un discours que nos journalistes ne manqueront pas de vous retranscrire. »_

— Papa ? Papaaaa ?

Le visage de James brûlait dans les cendres de l'immense cheminée en pierre blanche qu'il avait empruntée un peu plus tôt. A la vue de son fils, Harry tira aussitôt un sourire et s'accroupit devant l'âtre afin de mieux se rapprocher.

— Comment ça va James ? Les entraînements de Quidditch se passent bien ?

— Bof… Salut Maman, ajouta-t-il en remarquant Ginny qui se tenait debout derrière son père.

— J'ai fait de la tarte à la mélasse, tu voudrais que je t'en envoie ? proposa-t-elle en repliant l'édition de _La Gazette_ d'un coup sec.

— Oh ouais ! Tu pourrais aussi m'envoyer les derniers numéros de Balai-Magazine ? Ils sont sur ma table de nuit. J'aimerais essayer une nouvelle passe, expliqua-t-il en se retournant les yeux vers son père.

Il y eut un flottement. Harry aurait aimé l'écouter parler de Poudlard, de l'équipe de Quidditch, des cours et des professeurs, faisant alors remonter quelques souvenirs d'adolescence du temps où lui-même vagabondait dans le château, équipé de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de lui. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps pour ça.

— Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour parler Quidditch, reprit-t-il plus sérieusement.

— Ouais… je sais.

— Justement, qu'est-ce que tu sais, James ?

— Non… je veux dire… je sais que tu veux me parler de William… c'est ça ? bafouilla-t-il.

— C'est ça.

Harry darda son regard sur lui, attendant patiemment que James prenne la parole. Mais celui-ci se contenta de détourner les yeux.

— Je dois les retrouver, relança-t-il en tentant une nouvelle approche. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu les gros titres de ce matin, ils ne sont plus les seuls à se balader en pleine nature. Quinze mangemorts se sont évadés. Ils ne sont que deux.

James semblait au supplice. De plus en plus en proie au doute, une ride soucieuse lui barra le front. Harry sentit qu'il avait marqué un point.

— Ils sont en danger, James. Ivory a peut-être moins à craindre, mais rappelle-moi qui sont les parents de William ?

— Ils doivent savoir ce qu'ils font… ils… ils ont dit qu'ils enverraient un hibou une fois installés, laisse-leur le temps de…

— Je n'ai pas de temps à leur offrir. Ils ne sont peut-être même pas au courant de l'évasion. Ils ne savent pas les dangers qu'ils courent.

— Mais j'ai promis ! dit-il, les sourcils froncés en un regard suppliant.

— Ce n'est plus une question de parole. Tu peux te taire et leur faire courir le risque de se faire tuer. Ou bien tu peux parler et ainsi leur éviter de mauvaises rencontres.

James hésita longuement, torturé par la promesse qu'il avait faite. Ils échangèrent plusieurs regards fuyants, retardant le moment de crever l'abcès.

— Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient se cacher pendant un moment, lâcha finalement James.

— Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit où ? Chez Ivory ? Des amis à William peut-être ?

— Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, on n'a pas vraiment pensé à leur demander.

— Donc j'imagine que toi et Dominique vous les avez aidés à s'échapper ?

James se mura à nouveau dans un silence coupable. Il évita de nouveau son regard, forçant son père à changer de tactique :

— Il faut que je sache comment. S'il y a un passage pour sortir du château, alors c'est potentiellement une entrée pour les mangemorts. Ils s'y sont déjà introduits, ils connaissent les lieux.

— Il y a un passage sous le Saule Cogneur.

— Il mène toujours à la Cabane Hurlante ?

— Comment tu… ?

— Oh, s'il te plaît, James, abrégea-t-il. J'ai eu la carte du maraudeur avant toi ou plutôt avant que tu ne me la prennes. Oui, je sais très bien que c'est toi et j'aimerais te dire d'arrêter de sortir du dortoir passé le couvre-feu, vu le contexte actuel... mais je sais aussi que ça ne t'arrêtera pas. Alors fait au moins bon usage de cette carte. Et soyez prudents, Dom et toi.

James hocha la tête, se demandant probablement combien de choses encore son père connaissait sur la carte. Mais ce que Harry prit d'abord pour de la surprise se révéla être une profonde inquiétude.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, lui confia alors James.

— Il ne t'en avait pas parlé avant ?

— Jamais. Jamais Will n'aurait abandonné ses études. Poudlard, c'était tout pour lui, répondit James, la voix grave.

— Peut-être qu'il ne s'y plaisait pas tant que ça.

— Tu parles de sa cicatrice ? Je te l'ai déjà dit dans ma lettre. Il refusait d'en parler.

— Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, James. En étant là pour lui.

— Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est parti à cause de moi ?

— Ne te tracasse pas. Son portrait et celui d'Ivory vont passer ce soir aux journaux télévisés. On finira par les retrouver.

— Tu t'occupes des recherches ?

— Oui, mentit Harry. Bon allez, il est tard. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Bonne nuit, James.

— Bonne nuit, répondit-il en un hochement de tête.

Le visage de son fils aîné disparut dans le crépitement des flammes. Harry resta un moment devant l'âtre de la cheminée, hanté par le visage de William, par cette odieuse cicatrice qui aurait pu le rendre aveugle à quelques centimètres près et par ce regard qu'il lui avait adressé à Noël, lorsqu'il avait été pris d'une brusque nausée alors qu'il étudiait avec Rose et Scorpius. Ce regard ne l'avait pas quitté. Il y brillait un tel désespoir, comme un appel à l'aide, auquel il n'avait pas su répondre.

Harry passa une main sur son front, caressant machinalement sa cicatrice. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Mais l'évasion de quinze mangemorts représentait une plus grande priorité et un plus grand danger que la fugue de deux adolescents. Il regagna son bureau, consentant enfin à ouvrir le dossier qui l'attendait depuis tout à l'heure. Il feuilleta tout d'abord les portraits des mangemorts évadés. Il observa l'amertume du visage d'Avery, le regard oblique et les traits de travers d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow, la barbe et les cheveux mal entretenus d'Antonin Dolohov, le sourire mauvais de Fenrir Greyback qui laissait entrevoir ses dents pointues, le visage pâle de Jugson, le regard assassin de Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, le cache-œil de Walden Macnair, l'inquiétude apparente de Mulciber, le regard triste de Nott, le visage grêlé d'Augustus Rookwood, le blond sale de Thorfinn Rowle, l'air absent de Selwyn et les traits durs de Corban Yaxley. Autant de noms qui le révulsèrent.

La porte du bureau grinça, arrachant Harry à toute la violence contenue dans ces visages. Ginny lui annonça qu'elle allait se coucher en lui déposant un baiser. Il la laissa partir avec un pincement au cœur, se disant qu'au dehors une bande de mangemorts planifiait leurs prochains meurtres dont sa famille faisait peut-être partie.

Jonglant entre les différents dossiers, Harry dressa une liste de tous les partisans de Voldemort ayant terminé leur peine à Azkaban. Cet ancien partisan, suffisamment malin et patient pour orchestrer une telle évasion, avait peut-être fait la promesse à ses camarades condamnés à perpétuité de les faire évader une fois que lui-même aurait purgé sa peine ?

C'était sa meilleure piste, songea Harry avec logique. Il allait donc devoir rendre une petite visite au fils d'Avery, au père d'Ivory Travers, ainsi qu'aux familles Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy.

* * *

En attendant, passez un bon Noël ;)


End file.
